366 povídek ze života špionů, agentů a zabijáků
by SallyPejr
Summary: Je to multicrossover složený z následujícího: James Bond, Kingsman, Wild Target/Neřízená střela, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven, Sherlock BBC, RED, Bourne, London Spy, Agenti ze SHIELDu, Avengers, Leon, Mercury, Smrtonosná past, Profesionálové, Agent Carter, NCIS, Kód Emigmy, MIB/Muži v černém, Doktor Strange. Plus letní prázdniny budou plné AU.
1. 1-1-2016 JB

**1.1. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Lidé na MI6 jim říkají všelijak. Poskoci, blázni, technici, Q-branch, šprti, nerdi, Qho podřízení, Qho uctívači, minions... Snad každý pro ně má jiné označení. To momentálně nejúspěšnější pojmenování je Mimoni, které si Q-branch s hrdostí vzalo jako oficiální název svého kolektivu. Ruku v ruce s tímto označením se objevilo na oddělení i spousta podivných žlutých postaviček v monterkách. Jediný, kdo toto bez úhony komentoval, byl Q, který pouze prohlásil, že kdo mu řekne Gru, ten skončí u výroby sépiometu.

Q tak zůstal Qem. A někdy taky jeho lordstvem, mým panem, vládcem, mistrem, Evil Overlordem, všemocným atd. Tato jména mu očividně nevadila, slyšel na ně. Ovšem jinak Q neslyšel na žádné 'normální' jméno.

Nikdo v MI6 (snad s výjimkou Tannera a M, ale ti nic neřeknou) nezná Qho skutečné jméno. Ani křestní, ani příjmení, ani iniciály, ani nic. Vedou se nekonečně sázky o to, kdo uhodne Qho jméno. Sázky, které nemají daleko k výši jackpotu sportky. Sázky, které nikam nevedou. Z počítačů, archivů a ani z Qho nikdo nedostal ani půl slova odpovědi ani reakci na toto téma.

Dostatečně drzí agenti (čti 00 divize) zaujali taktiku pokus-omyl. Pokaždé Qho oslovili jiným jménem a čekali na jeho reakci. Krom otrávených a naštvaných pohledů se žádné nedočkali. Až jednou Q konečně zareagoval na jiné jméno, než je Q či tituly jeho Mimoňů...

\- - o - -

Na oddělení nebylo moc lidí, protože byla noc a to i takové místo jako Q-brach zmírní provoz a odpočívá. Jediné, co se tu noc mělo stát, byl návrat agenta 007 a tak měl Q v plánu si celou noc hrát s počítačovými kódy a ignorovat okolní svět. Krom něj bylo přítomno jen tak deset dalších lidí včetně R, která akorát ukončovala misi s 009, která čekala jenom na odlet jejího letadla z Brazílie domů.

Zhruba v době odletu přišel Bond, samý sval, úsměv, přehnané sebevědomí a podomácku ošetřené zranění. Jako vždy si to agent zamířil ke Qmu, který byl plně pohlcen svými kódy, místo toho, aby odevzdal zbytky svého vybavení někomu, kdo aktuálně vnímá realitu a okolí. I tentokráte Bond začal oslovení (Qui-Gon – špatně) a začal vyskládávat kovové zbytky na Qho stůl.

Na tom stole, myšleno na jeho ploše, ne vevnitř, nebylo moc věcí, vlastně tam dohromady byl jen notebook, stolní lampa a Qho bezedný hrnek s čajem. Proto je velice divné, že se Bondovi při vracení rozseknutého sluchátka (jak?!) a (pouze!) začouzené zbraně podařilo shodit onen hrnek se scrabble písmenem Q na zem. Bylo to jen slabé ťuknutí, ovšem do hrnku, který stál na samém okraji stolu, přes který se hrnek díky onomu ťuknutí vydal.

Třesk rozbíjené keramiky se rozlehl celou místností a na chvíli, jako kdyby všichni zadrželi dech.

„Q?" hlesne Bond opatrně a ostřížím zrakem hledí na génia, který zírá na střepy a čaj na zemi.

O zlomek vteřiny později se Q dívá na Bonda. A v ruce drží zbraň, kterou Bond právě vrátil, a kterou míří na agentovu hlavu.

V té chvíli Bonda ani nenapadlo se uklidňovat tím, že je zbraň zakódovaná na jeho otisk dlaně. Pokud je někdo jiný krom něj schopný z té zbraně vystřelit, pak je to rozhodně Q. Bond místo zpětného a posledního pohledu na svůj život jen zadoufá, že mu Q a Alec přijdou na pohřeb, protože z tohodle se nedostane, když tu se stal zázrak.

Byl zachráněn.

A jeho hrdinkou se stala R.

Technici a počítačový géniové v místnosti jen ztuhli hrůzou, když uslyšeli třesk, a když jim došlo, že ten zvuk patřil ke Qmu hrnku. Nikdo z nich se neodvážil ani hlesnout, když Q sebral zbraň a všichni čekali jen na onen osudný výstřel, který ukončí legendárního agenta.

Pouze R se pohnula. Otočila se čelem k dramatické scéně a křikla jediné slovo.

„Natálie!"

Vše skoro nadskočilo a Q málem pustil zbraň z ruky.

„Jak?" zeptá se Q. Pohled, který upírá na R, je skoro vyděšený.

„Spolužáci," pokrčí jen R rameny, než se obrátí na agenta 007. „Zmizte, Bonde."

Agentovi netřeba říkat dvakrát. Rád by věděl, kdo je ona Natálie, že má její jméno nad quatermasterem takovou moc, ovšem dnes svůj život riskoval více, než je mu milé. Příště by nemusel přežít.

* * *

 _Má pokračování..._


	2. 2-1-2016 JB

**2.1. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí: 1.1._

Snad všichni znají vysokou blondýnku v kulatých brýlích a se zálibou ve skládaných sukních pod titulem R. Většina ji zná i pod jménem Jackie Austinová. Jen minimum světa MI6 i toho okolního ví, že její křestní jméno je doopravdy Jacqueline. Mezi onu hrstičku patří M, Tanner, Q, její rodina a spolužáci ve školce. Na jiných školách ji všichni znali jako Jackie, snad i učitelé.

Mezi ty znalé patří i Anne, její nejlepší kamarádka už od pěti let a to i přes rozdílné kariéry. No, i když – vzato kolem a kolem není mezi učitelkou ze školky a pozicí R, kde hlídáte agenty a lidi na oddělení, zas takový rozdíl. Pořád musíte dávat pozor, aby nikdo nezlobil a nikomu se nic nestalo. A aby všichni vraceli zapůjčené hračky, aniž by se rozbili.

Každopádně zpět k tématu. Jackie se zná s Anne už celé věky. (Přesné roky ani jedna neřekne, o věku žen se nemluví.) Vědí o té druhé snad vše a o svých rodinách taky. Ovšem i tak se Jackie o Anne a jejím životě občas doví něco nového. Třeba o jejím bratrovi. Tedy, Jackie o Tomovi ví asi stejně dlouho jako o Anne, protože ten samý rok, co se ty dvě seznámily, se Tom narodil.

Asi měsíc dozadu se Anne a Jackie po dlouho době opět setkaly a během řeči přišla i zmínka o tom, že Toma čeká setkání se střední školou. A pak některou z nich napadlo prohledat stará alba. Vzhledem k tomu, že Anne po smrti rodičů podědila dům i veškerá fotoalba a s nimi i ročenky, tak není problém si začít prohlížet Tomovi spolužáky. Obě se přitom dost baví, protože většinu těch lidí znají ze svého okolí a Anne navíc i ví, co z nich vyrostlo. Nejvíc se samozřejmě smály právě Tomovi.

A pak na poslední stránce Jackie skoro umřela na infarkt, jaký šok dostala.

Mezi posledními fotkami byla i jedna zobrazující hubeného bledého kluka s brýlemi se silnými obroučkami a rozčepýřeným hnízdem zvlněných černých vlasů na hlavě.

Když se vzpamatovala, uklidnila Anne, že je v pořádku, že ji jen překvapilo, že mezi Tomovými spolužáky vidí i jednoho kolegu z práce.

Anne samozřejmě znala trochu i tohodle mladíka, i když jen po jménu a neoblíbené přezdívce. Ale věděla taky, že to byl samotář, strašný šprt, genius a blázen do techniky a počítačů. Anne a Tom a vlastně všichni předpokládali, že se živí v IT oboru nebo sedí ve vězení za hackerství. Jackie potvrdila první verzi. (Pro Anne a svět mimo MI6 je Jackie zaměstnankyní IT oddělení ve vládě a čistí počítače nedůležitým úředníkům.)

Nějakou chvíli Jackie trvalo, než se odtrhla od fotky, která vypadá v podstatě stejně jako současná verze Tomova spolužáka, ovšem i když se to podařilo, jméno pod fotkou si rozhodně zapamatovala. Jednou se jí bude hodit.

Qho jméno – Nathaniel Whishaw.

Neoblíbená přezdívka – Natálie.


	3. 3-1-2016 JB K

**3.1. 2016 - James Bond, Kingsman**

* * *

„Co ty tady?" zvedne Alec udiveně hlavu od televize, kterou spíš ignoroval, než že by ji skutečně sledoval a podívá se na svého nej kámoše a kolegu. „Snad ses nepohádal s naším géniem? Za dva dny jedem my dva do Itálie a byl bych nerad, kdyby nám přestaly fungovat kreditky."

„ _Já_ ho nenaštval," štěkne James a hodí sebou na gauč vedle Aleca. „To _on_ naštval _mě_."

„Trable v ráji?" ušklíbne se Alec pobaveně. Odměnou nebo spíše trestem za tohle mu je ukradnutí lahve s pivem, které do sebe James okamžitě nalije.

Když 007 konečně odloží lahev na stůl, s pořádným třísknutím, aby dokázal, že je pořád naštvaný, usoudí Alec, že nastala správná chvíle na zvědavé dotazy ohledně agentova emocionálního stavu a zdraví.

„Tak to vyklop. Co se stalo, že jste se vy dva pohádali? Ne, že by to bylo nějak vzácné, ale obvykle to nekončí takhle."

James mu věnuje jeden vzteklý pohled, proti kterému je Alec už dávno imunní, ale rozhodne se mluvit.

„Potkal jsem ve městě Galahada," prohodí tichým hlasem.

„Toho starouše v kvádru?" diví se Alec. „Jak se má? Už dlouho jsem o něm neslyšel."

„Má se výborně. Zrovna řešil nějaký drobný problém, tak jsem si řekl, že mu trošku pomůžu." mávne James rukou, než se odmlčí.

„A?" pobídne ho Alec po chvíli, aby pokračoval.

„Má neprůstřelný deštník!" rozhodí James rukama. „Je neprůstřelný, s obrazovkou, aby přes něj viděl a s různými nastaveními pro střely!"

„Á jé," protáhne Alec a poposedne.

„Co á jé?" zopakuje James a naštvaně se na Aleca zamračí.

„Chtěl's to po Qem, že jo?"

„Ne. Nechtěl," založí se James uraženě ruce na prsou.

„A to ti mám věřit?" zatváří se Alec pochybovačně.

„Přestal jsem po něm chtít vybavení Kingsmanů už u toho zapalovače," odsekne James. A pak s toužebným výrazem zaboří obličej do dlaní. Granát v zapalovači a s takovým dosahem. Ve zlatém zapalovači s rytinkou. Proč _on_ nemůže mít něco takového?! Jenže Q ho s tím poslal do háje, že na jeho výmysly nemá čas ani peníze, protože je 007 idiot, který zničí, na co sáhne. Jak on ten zapalovač chtěl...

„Tak co jsi teda Qmu provedl, že jste se pohádali?" vyzvídá Alec a vytrhne tak Jamese z truchlivých myšlenek.

„Nechtěl jsem po něm ten deštník," zopakuje Bond důrazně. „Jen jsem mu oznámil, že ho Kingsmani mají a co všechno ta věc umí."

„Jamesi! To nemůžeš držet zobák?!" praští ho Alec do ramene. „Takhle si do tý Itálie budeme muset doplavat! Čemu jsi nerozuměl, když Q řekl, že po něm už nemáme chtít Kingsmanovské hračky?! Jsme v prdeli. Tu Itálii nepřežijem."

„Já ho po něm nechtěl! K čemu by mi asi byl deštník?! Já o něm jen mluvil!" hádá se James.

„Ale ty nemluvíš o věcech, který nechceš!" rozhodí Alec rukama. „Ale to ti říkám, jestli si Qho do té mise neudobříš, tak jedeš sám. Za takovýchto podmínek odmítám jet."


	4. 4-1-2016 K

**4.1. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Eggsy a Roxy mívají holčičí večer aspoň jednou do měsíce. Nebo jednou za čtvrt roku. Nebo aspoň jednou za čas, kdy mají oba dva volný den bez práce, bez svých partnerů, bez světových krizí a bez vážnějších zranění. Tyhle večery jsou zasvěcené přátelství, filmům na dvd, alkoholu, jídlu z donášky a vyprávění historek o čemkoliv od dětství přes mise až po partnery těchhle dvou.

„No ták, Rox," protáhne Eggsy, který se naprosto negentlemansky rozvaluje v křesle, v jedné ruce skleničku s červeným vínem. „Máš růžový brejle, seš zaujatá. Proto říkáš, že Merlin nemá chybu. Ale něčím tě štvát musí!"

„A tebe snad Harry něčím štve?" pozvedne Roxy obočí.

„Jo. Vstává strašně brzo! Dokonce i o víkendu! Normální lidi se rádi válej v posteli," našpulí Eggsy uraženě pusu. Ovšem hned se zarazí a s vážným výrazem namíří na svou kamarádku prst.

„Ty máš mluvit, ne já," řekne jí. „Vyklop pravdu. Jedna věc, kterou tě Merlin štve."

„Fajn, fajn," protočí Roxy oči a zatváří se zamyšleně, ovšem nakonec přece jen promluví.

„Mluví ze spaní," prohlásí s nespokojeným povzdechnutím.

„Co?" nechápe Eggsy. „Cvičený agent a mluví ze spaní?"

„Je to vaše vina!" rozhodí Roxy rukama. „Má z vás noční můry! Buď si mumlá čísla nebo si přehrává mise a huláká na vás."

Eggsyho reakcí je nejprve zaražené ticho a poté velice hlasitý výbuch smíchu. Celý se v křesle složil na půl, až je div, že se mu nepodařilo rozlít svoje víno.

To se ovšem změní ve chvíli, kdy po něm Roxy hodí polštář, na kterém seděla.

„Přestaň se smát!" huláká na něj dívka, v ruce další střelivo. „A přestaň tady rozlívat víno! Ten koberec se blbě čistí!"

„To tys ho rozlila!" hádá se Eggsy, ale z bezpečnostních důvodů odloží skleničku na stolek. Čekal, že po něm jeho kolegyně hned hodí další polštář, ovšem ta jen sedí ve svém křesle a vztekle na něj zírá.

„No tak, Rox. Přestaň se mračit," vybízí ji Eggsy, ovšem požadovaný efekt to nemá. „Jestli tě to potěší, tak mluvení je ještě dobrý. Harry strašně chrápe."

„Co?" diví se Roxy. „Nekecej. Byla jsem s ním na misi a nechrápal."

„Ne, na misi ne. Na misi nikdy nechrápe," vrtí Eggsy hlavou. „Ale jak je doma, tak je to něco úplně jinýho, věř mi. Někdy mám pocit, že se třepou i stěny."

„Kecáš," obviní ho Roxy znovu, ovšem jen stěží potlačuje smích.

* * *

 _Má pokračování..._


	5. 5-1-2016 K

**5.1. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 4.1. 2016_

* * *

„Vypadáš nějak unaveně," prohodí Merlin, když uvidí agenta Galahada. „Spal jsi vůbec?"

„Ani ne," zavrtí Harry hlavou, než si sundá brýle a unaveně si promne kořen nosu. „Eggsy mě nenechal," dodá s potlačeným zívnutím.

„Že by se na tobě začal podepisovat věk a ty už jsi mu nestačil?" zeptá se Merlin s nevinným výrazem, zatímco ťuká cosi do svého tabletu.

„Cože?" diví se Harry, ale pak mu to dojde. „ _Tohle_ jsem nemyslel, ne že by do toho _tobě_ něco bylo," zamračí se vztekle na ušklíbajícího se Skota.

„Vážně?"

„Vážně," odsekne Harry. Chce se tvářit neústupně, ale další zívnutí tuto snahu dost naruší.

„Tak povídej," vybídne ho Merlin. „Proč tě Eggsy nenechal spát?"

Harry nejdřív zaváhá, jako by zvažoval, jestli mu Merlin vůbec stojí za odpověď, ale pak začne vysvětlovat.

„Eggsy se strašně převaluje," povzdechne si agent.

„A to je vše?" diví se Merlin.

„Kdy tebe někdo naposledy kopl do žeber?" odsekne Harry naštvaně.

„Až tak vážné?" sykne technický génius soustrastně.

„Obvykle Eggsy spí tak, že leží vedle mě a drží se mě, ale jednou za čas se začne ve spaní převalovat," vysvětluje Harry unaveným hlasem. „Cestuje přes celou postel sem a tam, háže kolem sebe rukama a nohama a občas i něco neidentifikovatelného vykřikne. On sice spí, jako by ho do vody hodil, ale já-" Harry si znovu povzdechne.

„Nemáš náhodou pokoj pro hosty?" navrhne Merlin možné řešení.

„Neboj, to už mě taky napadlo. Jenže vždycky, když chci odejít, tak se Eggsy probudí a omlouvá se a dělá ty svoje štěněčí oči," mávne Galahad neurčitě rukou.

Merlina napadne, že by mu měl nějak vyjádřit svou účast, ale netuší jak. Leda že-

„Roxy zase strašně skřípe zuby," přizná Merlin trochu neochotně. „Buď musím usnout dřív než ona nebo mi to bude trvat aspoň další hodinu."

Harry se na chvíli tváří zamyšleně, jako by si ono skřípění zkoušel představit, ale pak se celý otřese a odmítavě zavrtí hlavou.

„Asi si nevybereme," povzdechne si Harry sklesle.


	6. 6-1-2016 JB

**6.1. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

James Bond se z mise vrátí rovnou domů, do bytu, který sdílí s Qem. Konec konců, hlášení počká a kdo potřebuje mediky? Ovšem Q není ten, na koho narazí jako na prvního.

James se podezíravě dívá na malého robotka, který sedí na stole před ním. Vypadá jako kovový piškot s malýma nožičkama, které trčí do stran. Očividně se jedná o nějaký Qho vynález, kterých se po bytě povaluje spousta, ovšem k čemu slouží, to se James neodvažuje odhadovat. V případě Qho může jít o cokoliv od hračky po cvičeného zabijáka (s tím druhým si James nedělá srandu, má přece jen nějaké ty zkušenosti s Qho roboty). James se neodvažuje z robotka spustit oči, i když ten se tváří naprosto neškodně a klidně, ovšem agent se nemíní nechat uchlácholit tímto chováním.

„A, tady jsi!" zahlaholí Q nadšeně, když vejde do kuchyně, kde se agent 007 usadil po návratu z mise.

James zvedne hlavu, aby se s géniem pořádně přivítal po dlouhém odloučení (dva týdny _je_ dlouho, když jde o Qho), jenže Q si ho nevšímá a sebere ze stolu robotka.

„Q?" zeptá se James tázavě. Částečně se cítí ublíženě (částečně v tomto případě znamená hodně), protože Q se radši vítá se svým strojem, místo toho, aby skočil kolem krku jemu, a částečně se cítí ustaraně (částečně zde ve stejném významu jako výše), protože Q má kolem hlavy omotaný obvaz.

Při bližším pohledu je tenhle génius pokrytý oděrkami a krom hlavy má ovázanou i jednu ruku a zápěstí.

Q se zarazí a podezíravě se na Jamese podívá.

„Vážně jsi tady?" zeptá se Q a trochu se zamračí. „Posledně, když jsem s tebou mluvil, tak jsi byl jen halucinace způsobená následky nehody."

„Co se ti stalo?" zeptá se James ustaraně. To už stojí na nohách a dvěma kroky se staví před Qho.

Ten ovšem jeho otázku ignoruje. Místo toho se podezíravě dívá na agenta před sebou, než zvedne ruku s obvazem a bez robotka, aby mohl jedním prstem šťouchnout do Jamesovy hrudi.

Náhoda tomu chtěla, že si ze všech možných míst, kam šťouchnout, vybral zrovna jedno neodborně ošetřené řezné zranění.

James zaskučí a ustoupí o krok, když se Qho prst zaboří do čerstvé rány a chytne se za bolavé místo.

„Nemám takovou sílu, abych dokázal jedním prstem zranit Jamese," řekne Q a naštvaně se na agenta podívá. „Jsi jen další halucinace."

„Cože? Q, to snad nemyslíš vážně!" rozhodí James rukama.

„Neposlouchám tě," prohodí jen Q jako malé dítě, než s robotkem vyrazí do své pracovny lomeno dílny.

„Q!" volá za ním James, ale jedinou odpovědí mu je Qho rozhovor s robotkem.

„Halucinace nás nezajímají, že ne? Počkáme si na pravého Jamese."

* * *

 _Pozn. pod čarou: Q v práci utrpěl úraz hlavy, který měl co dočinění s jistými velice vznětlivými plyny. Krom komoce nehoda způsobila i menší blouznění. (To není součástí obvyklé komoce, takže v tom bylo ještě něco...)_

 _I když by měl z logiky věci být Q v nemocnici na pozorování, tohle je fanfic, tudíž jsem ho s klidným svědomím poslala domů s nějakými těmi léky, které nám Qho zanechávají sice bez bolesti, ale trochu – no, jde to říct i jinak, než sjetého?_


	7. 7-1-2016 TTSS WT

**7.1. 2016 - Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven, Wild Target/Neřízená střela**

* * *

Peter se nevěřícně dívá na štos fotografií, které mu velice neochotně předala jedna ze sekretářek na MI6. Fotky zachycují svatbu dvou mužů. Jeden z nich je hubený dlouhán s pronikavýma očima a skoro černými zvlněnými vlasy. Druhý je skoro o hlavu menší blonďák s tmavě modrýma očima a nadšeným úsměvem.

Peter prvního z ženichů nezná, druhého bohužel ano.

Ten druhý je Hector Dixon.

Hector Dixon, kterého Peter doteď považoval za svého přítele. Pravda, nebydleli spolu a na romantické večeře by ani jednoho z nich neužil (no spíš hlavně Hectora), ale to pro Petera nebylo důležité.

Seznámil se s Hectorem skrze svou práci a, i když častěji stáli v rolích oficiálních soupeřů než spojenců, stejně se nedalo popřít, že je mezi nimi jistá chemie. Pár společných misí, pár vzájemných záchran života a spousta adrenalinu stačilo k tomu, aby se z nich stali milenci.

Ale postupně přestalo jít jen o sex a vybití přebytečné energie. Postupně se z toho stával vztah a Peter si uvědomil, že se do toho chlápka s přehnanou zálibou v černém oblečení zamiloval. Zamiloval se do Hectora Dixona.

Jenže Hector se očividně nezamiloval do něj. Očividně se zamiloval do neznámého dlouhána, který je Peterovi vzdáleně podobný. Do dlouhána, který je podobný Hectorovu občasnému milenci.

Peter se dívá na fotografii, kde spolu Hector a jeho manžel tančí a navzájem si přitom hledí do očí. I z té fotky jde poznat, že jsou oba zamilovaní a šťastní.

A Peter si myslel, že se Hector takhle dívá na něj. Idiot. Měl by vědět líp, mělo mu dojít, že k němu Hector nic necítí, jenže emoce mu zatemnily rozum.

Peter potlačí chuť fotky roztrhat a spálit a místo toho je vrátí zpět do obálky.

Tohle vyřešilo obavy těch několika lidí na MI6, co věděli o jeho vztah- o jeho občasném milenci a měli strach, že by z něj Hector mohl dostat nějaké informace nebo ho poštvat proti nim. Teď už si starosti dělat nemusí. Jediný způsob, jakým je Peter ochotný se znovu vidět s Hectorem, je skrz zaměřovač.

* * *

 _Má pokračování..._

* * *

 _Protože moje maličkost nebude přes zbytek víkendu internetově dostupná, zveřejním vám dneska hned dvě povídky, jednu za čtvrtek, druhou za pátek a tu sobotní zveřejním spolu s nedělní._


	8. 8-1-2016 TTSS WT

**8.1. 2016 - Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven, Wild Target/Neřízená střela**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 7.1. 2016_

* * *

Peter nedokázal uvěřit vlastním očím, když na prahu svého bytu uviděl Hectora.

„Máš v plánu tady stát celou noc?" zeptá se Hector trochu pobaveně.

Jeho pousmání prolomilo trans, ve kterém se Peter na moment ocitl. A ten se rychle vzpamatuje a vrátí se ke svému vzteku.

„Ty jeden hajzle!" zařve Guillam a zaútočí.

V jiné situaci by byl boj těchto dvou vyrovnaný, jenže tenhle večer Peter pil a vypil toho hodně. Koneckonců zapíjel žal, zlomené srdce a zradu. Zradu muže, který se jen tak objeví u něj doma, jako by se nechumelilo.

Netrvalo to tudíž dlouho, než přiopilý Peter skončil tváří k zemi na chodbičce s Hectorem na zádech.

„Co to do tebe vjelo?" nechápe blonďák.

„Co je ti po tom?! Vypadni odsud! Slyšíš?! Vypadni! Vrať se za svým manžílkem!" huláká na něj Peter a snaží se nějak dostat z Hectorova držení.

„O čem to mluvíš? Já nemám manžela," nechápe Hector. O čem to Peter do háje mluví?

„Viděl jsem fotky, tak nelži!" prská vzteklý Peter.

„Nejsem ženatý! Copak mi nevěříš?!"

„Ne, nevěřím! Seš zrádce, tak vypadni! Jdi si za ním," poslední větu Peter řekne skoro šeptem. Najednou jako by veškerý jeho vztek zmizel a vzal sebou i jeho agresi a energii, aby je mohly nahradit smutek a slzy v očích.

„Petere?" osloví ho Hector s obavami a nevědomky povolí svoje sevření, ale dlouhán na to nereaguje.

„Nech mě být," hlesne jen tiše. „Jdi si za ním a nech mě už být."

Hector je z něho tak v šoku, že ho pustí úplně a postaví se.

Peter se hned vyškrábe na nohy a obratem ruky zmizí ve své ložnici.

Hector jen stojí a poslouchá, jak za sebou Peter zamyká dveře, ale k odchodu se nemá.

Co se stalo? Jak by sakra Peter mohl uvěřit takové šílenosti, jako je tahle? On a ženatý? Leda ve snu. Jenže Peter tomu věří. Věří, že si Hector vzal někoho jiného. Co to pak dělá z něj, z Petera? Občasného milence? Zbytečnost? To nezní hezky.

Hector beze zvuku přejde do obýváku ke stolku, u kterého Peter nejspíš celý večer pil, soudě podle skoro prázdné lahve a skleničky vedle ní. Zbytek stolku je pokryt fotografiemi a pár jich leží i na zemi.

Hector s nevěřícným výrazem jednu z nich zvedne a s pusou otevřenou překvapením si ji prohlíží.

Dva chlápci při tanci a jeden z nich vypadá úplně jako on! A všechny fotky ukazují to samé. On a nějaký chlápek, kterého ani nezná!

A pak mu to dojde.

„Já ho zabiju," ucedí Hector skrz zaťaté zuby, než i s fotkou sevřenou v ruce vyrazí pryč z bytu.

* * *

 _Má pokračování..._


	9. 9-1-2016 TTSS WT SH

**_9.1. 2016 - Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven, Wild Target/Neřízená střela, Sherlock BBC_**

* * *

 _Předchozí: 7.1., 8.1. 2016_

* * *

Když se Peter ráno probudí a vypotácí se z ložnice, šíleně mu duní v hlavě a má pocit, že trpí vidinami. V obýváku totiž sedí dva Hectorové, jeden v černém jako obvykle, druhý v béžovém svetru a s nimi tam sedí Hectorův neznámý manžel.

Z šoku ho vytrhne Hectorovo 'Káva je na stole.'

Tedy- promluvil Hector v černém. Hector ve svetru se tváří klidně, s trochou zvědavosti k tomu, a manžel vedle něj má v obličeji vyloženě otrávený výraz.

Peter opatrně přejde k trojici a usadí se do volného křesla, aniž by z nich třeba jen na okamžik spustil oči. Halucinace nebo ne, tohle je divné.

„Říkal jsem ti, že nejsem ženatý a tihle dva jsou můj důkaz," začne Hector v černém mluvit, sotva se Peter napije již přichystané kávy.

„Můžeme to urychlit?" zeptá se manžel nespokojeným a překvapivě hlubokým hlasem.

„Tenhle," ukáže Hector v černém na Hectora ve svetru. „Je můj brácha-dvojče John a ten idiot vedle něj je jeho manžel."

„Ty, se svou inteligencí-" začne manžel, ale Hector ve svetru, teda vlastně John ho zarazí.

„Nechte toho, vy dva," řekne rozkazovačným tónem, než přeletí pohledem mezi Hectorem a svým partnerem.

„Ty máš bratra?" zmůže se Peter na nějakou reakci.

„A sestru taky," ušklíbne se manžel. „Alkoholička a nájemný zabiják s inteligencí na úrovni Donovanové. Vážně, Johne, tvoji příbuzní jsou ještě horší než ti mí."

„Máš snad nějaký problém?" naježí se Hector okamžitě.

„Jak bych mohl?" protočí dlouhán oči.

John mezi nimi si jen na chvíli sevře kořen nosu, jako by počítal do desíti, než se obrátí na Petera.

„Jmenuju se John Watson-Holmes," představí se a napřáhne k Peterovi ruku.

„Peter Guillam," hlesne ten. „Nejste Dixon?" diví se.

„Ne, nejsem," pousměje se John, zatímco druhý pan Watson-Holmes ze sebe vyrazí velice škodolibé uchechtnutí. „Dixon je jméno naší babičky. Hector si ho změnil kvůli své – pracovní dráze."

„Jistě," přikývne Peter.

„Můžeme už jít?" zeptá se manžel znuděným hlasem. „Líbánky si nepředstavuju jako sezení s tvým idiotem bratrem a jeho přítelem z MI6."

„Jistě, jistě," protočí John oči. „Jsi jenom naštvaný, že sis Hectorovu existenci nikdy nevydedukoval," povídá, zatímco míří pryč z bytu.

Během chvíle jsou ti dva pryč a v obýváku zůstanou jen Peter a Hector.

„Teď už mi věříš?" zeptá se Hector.

„Asi – asi ti dlužím omluvu," prohodí Peter s pohledem upřeným na hrnek ve svých rukách.

„Pokud tou omluvou myslíš den na střelnici nebo v ložnici, pak ji přijmu," ušklíbne se Hector nadšeně.

„To bych rád splnil, ale nemohlo by to počkat, až mě přejde kocovina?"

* * *

 _Líbí se mi, že by Hector Dixon mohl být ďábelské dvojče Johna Watsona. Takže pokud bude v téhle sérii John a Hector, pak to rozhodně budou bratři._


	10. 10-1-2016 JB

**10.1. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Poslední scéna filmu zmizí a je nahrazena úvodním menu dvd, které si dva agenti MI6 pouštěli. Na chvíli je ticho, jak se oba snaží strávit poslední scény, ale pak se James pohne a skoro naštvaným gestem přehrávač i televizi vypne.

„To snad není možný," hlesne Alec vedle něj. „Viděl jsi to?"

„Jo, celou dobu jsem seděl tady," přikývne James.

„Chci říct- Jak chtěj tohle vyřešit? A za jak dlouho? Další série je v nedohlednu."

„To nevím kdy, ale doufám, že to tam vysvětlí."

„Jo. Jak to sakra mohl přežít? Vždyť se střelil do hlavy. Vypadalo to divně, ale je to seriál, nemohli ho střelit doopravdy."

„To na tom letišti, to bylo na ránu. Prý 'Sherlock je holčičí jméno'. Takový kec. Každý věděl, že se mu tam chce vyznat."

„Navíc ti dva idioti scénáristi všem celou dobu říkali, že neměl šanci to přežít. Že je fakt doopravdy mrtvý."

„Dokonce i John věděl, že se chtěl vyznat, ale on z toho místo toho udělal trapný vtípek."

„Je fakt, že se žádný novinář nikdy nezmínil o Brookově nebo Moriartyho tělu, ale já myslel, že ho odklidil Mycroft. Dokonce i Andersonovy konspirace počítaly s tím, že někdo s tím tělem něco udělal, že nebylo na střeše."

„John ho slyšel, když Mycroftovi říkal, že jde o poslední rozhovor. Vážně čekal, že se mu Sherlock vyzná. Bylo to na něm vidět, když Sherlock začal mluvit."

„Jak to teda sakra přežil? A kam zmizel? To to Holmesům nepřišlo divné? Vždyť mají být geniální!"

„Sherlockovi by v tu chvíli stačilo mávnout rukou a John by nechal Mary i děcko plavat. Pokud je to děcko vůbec jeho. Na tý svatbě holka vypadala dost vyplašeně, když jí to Sherlock řekl a pozvat čerstvého ex na svatbu taky není normální."

„Sherlock má být génius! Kdyby se Jim nezabil doopravdy, měl by to přece hned poznat, ne?"

„Jenže ne. Ti dva se nevyznají, ani blbý objetí nebo pusa, prostě nic. Jen potřesení rukou, jako by se neznali a pěkně trapný vtípek. Co to jako mělo být?! A pak se ten idiot v letadle skoro rozbrečí místo toho, aby včas řekl pravdu."

„A pak se všude objeví Moriartyho ksicht, tři roky po smrti, jako by se nechumelilo. Co celou tu dobu dělal? Přece by si nenechal jen tak zničit celou síť. Ale že to Holmesům vyšlo akorát včas, aby Sherlock nikam neletěl. To byla hodně náhodná náhoda."

„Teď když Sherlock zůstal, tak těm dvěma hňupům snad dojde, že by si spolu mohli začít. Konečně. To Moriartyho zjevení se jim fakt hodilo."

Na chvíli je v bytě ticho.

„Myslíš, že si Mycroft najal Qho, aby všude pustil Moriartyho obličej a Sherlock mohl zůstat na ostrovech?"

„Zní to velice pravděpodobně."


	11. 11-1-2016 K

**11.1. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Stalo se to pro Eggsyho už tradicí, že vždy první den po ukončené misi (nebo první den po propuštění z ošetřovny) zajde na hřbitov, kde leží ostatky Harryho Harta. Koneckonců dělá to už rok, takže se to dá považovat za tradici. Nikdo proti tomu nic nenamítá, jen Roxy a máma mu občas věnují smutné pohledy. A občas se taky Merlin dívá, jako by ho litoval, ale ani jeden z nich mu v tom nebrání a nesnaží se mu namluvit, že by toho měl pro vlastní zdraví nechat.

A tak to Eggsymu vyhovuje.

Dnes ho propustili z ošetřovny, kde ho drželi tři dny kvůli otřesu mozku a jeho první cesta vedla na hřbitov a ne domů za mámou, Daisy a JBm. Nejdřív se potřebuje vymluvit z toho, co se dělo na misi, pak teprve může jít domů.

Za celou dobu, co sem Eggsy chodí, nikdy na hřbitově nikoho nepotkal. To teda neznamená, že by sem nikdo nechodil, protože občas se objeví nový hrob, květiny a svíčky kolem se obměňují, ovšem osobně se zde Eggsy nikdy s nikým nesetkal.

Ovšem dnešek je výjimkou, protože mezi hroby stojí vysoký muž v dlouhém černém kabátě a s deštníkem v ruce.

Eggsy ho chce zprvu ignorovat, ale pak mu dojde, že onen muž stojí před Harryho hrobem. Nejdřív ho to překvapí, ale pak nad tím jen mávne rukou. Není očividně jediný Kingsman, který sem občas zajde zavzpomínat.

Na chvíli Eggsy uvažuje, že by sem přišel jindy, ale pak jen narovná ramena a pokračuje v cestě. Není důvod chtít zmizet, když stejně všichni ví, že sem chodívá a tenhle agent tady stejně nejspíš nezůstane dlouho. Proč by taky měl?

Eggsy si to s klidem zamíří k hrobu.

Je od něj sotva pět metrů, když se k němu muž obrátí čelem.

V Eggsym se v tu chvíli zastavilo srdce.

Ten muž je Harry!

Jeho Harry, stejný jako vždy, jen s klapkou přes oko a s jizvou podél spánku.

Jeho Harry.

A stojí před ním!

Eggsy neví, jak se to stalo, ale najednou zjistil, že leží na zádech a kouká do nebe. Ovšem to za okamžik zmizí a je nahrazeno Harryho obličejem.

„Eggsy, jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se ho Harry ustaraně.

„Ty jsi mrtvý," zachraplá Eggsy skoro vyděšeně a chce uhnout, ale nemá kam. Mohl by Harryho odstrčit, ale nechce se ho dotknout. Co když se ho dotkne a on zmizí?

„Eggsy," vydechne Harry a vypadá přitom neuvěřitelně smutně. „Omlouvám se ti, chlapče. Strašně se ti omlouvám," povídá Harry lítostivě.

Chvíli se na sebe ti dva dívají, ale pak Harry napřáhne k Eggsymu ruku, aby mu pomohl vstát. Mladý agent se nejdřív zarazí, ale pak nabízenou ruku nejistě přijme.

Ruku, která pod jeho dotekem nezmizí, ale která je stejně pevná a teplá, jak se zdála být od pohledu.

„Harry," špitne Eggsy, když se posadí. Jeho mentor pořád dřepí vedle něj.

Najednou Eggsymu dojde, že brečí. A nejspíš brečí už chvíli, protože má úplně mokré tváře, ale to je mu jedno.

Eggsy se vrhne vpřed a pevně obejme Harryho kolem krku a zaboří tvář do jeho ramene. Harry tohle nečekal, a tak z dřepu spadne do sedu.

„Eggsy," hlesne jen, než mladíkovi vrátí objetí. „Je mi to líto. Omluvám se. Strašně se ti omlouvám."


	12. 12-1-2016 JB

**12.1. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Alec jen krátce vzhlédne od časopisu, který mu půjčila R, ale hned se zase vrátí ke čtení. Krátké ztišení hádky bohužel zatím neznamená, že by se ti dva idioti přestali hádat, jen že Q začal používat tiché výhrůžky, kterým se James jen tiše ušklíbá.

Alec se zrovna nedíval, ale něco z Quatermasterova vzteklého syčení muselo zasáhnout cíl, protože James opět začal hulákat a Q se k němu velice ochotně přidal.

„V kolik že máte odletět?" vyruší R Aleca z četby.

„Ještě jim dejte půl hodinky," mrkne na ni agent s úsměvem poté, co si zkontroloval čas. „Poslyšte, vy tenhle časopis odebíráte pravidelně?" zeptá se vzápětí pravé ruky Quatermastera a nejmocnější ženy oddělení.

„Ano, proč pak?" diví se R.

„Chci si přečíst tenhle článek," ukáže jí Alec zadní stranu, kde je klasická 'v příštím díle' nabídka.

„Myslíte, že na to budete mít čas?" pousměje se R.

„Jestli budu mít misi zase s Jamesem, tak určitě," ušklíbne se Alec.

„A kdyby ne?" zajímá se R.

„Tak když sem jednou i jen tak zajdu s ním, budu mít určitě dost času na čtení."

„Oni se nehádají pokaždé, když se potkají," upozorní ho R. „Jenom když jde o vybavení."

„Já vím," povzdechne si Alec, než se oba zase vrátí ke své práci. No, spíš R se vrátí ke své práci a Alec k jejímu časopisu.

Jen krátce věnuje hádající se dvojici jeden pohled, ale pak si jich zase přestane všímat. Tohle není nic zajímavého ani nového.

Pokaždé, když jde James Bond vracet nebo si převzít vybavení, skončí to hádkou s Quatermasterem. Mladý génius bere všechny svoje výrobky skoro jako by to byly jeho děti. Děti, které Bond s železnou pravidelností ztrácí a ničí. Není tedy moc divu, že většina jejich setkání končí hádkou a bojem. A předání a technická instruktáž k vybavení pro novou misi není výjimkou.

Ale Alec už si zvykl, že když má misi společně s Bondem, že se párminutové předání a vysvětlení mění na hodinku volného času ke čtení.

Ještě štěstí, že R neodebírá žádné blbosti.


	13. 13-1-2016 WT SH

**13.1. 2016 - Wild Target/Neřízená střela, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

Hector a Fabian akorát dokončí jednu ne moc náročnou práci, když Hectorovi zazvoní telefon.

Neznámé číslo.

„Ano?" příjme Hector po chvilkovém uvažování hovor.

„Hectore? O díky bohu." ozve se v telefonu hlas jeho bratra.

„Johne?" zarazí se malý zabiják překvapeně.

„Jsi v Londýně nebo někde poblíž?" zeptá se John.

„Co se děje? Seš v pořádku?" mračí se Hector ustaraně. Jeho bratr zní více než divně. Jeho bratr je vždy klidný a vyrovnaný, občas vysmátý a občas agresivní, ale nikdy ne nervózní. A teď zní hodně nervózně.

„Jsem v pohodě, jenom- Mohl bys přijet na Baker Street? Co nejdřív, prosím."

„Nějaké problémy?" mračí se Hector čím dál víc.

„Ne. Ne, žádné. Jenom prosím přijď co nejdřív, jo?"

„Jo, hned jsem tam." souhlasí Hector, než hovor ukončí. „Jedeš domů sám, Fabiane, já mám ještě nějakou prácičku." řekne Hector ostrým hlasem.

„A jakou?" zajímá se hromotluk.

„Prostě nějakou. Dej si odchod." odsekne blonďák. Na vybavování teď nemá čas, když se jeho bratrovi děje něco nepěkného. Ať už tvrdil John cokoliv, rozhodně nezněl jako někdo v pohodě.

Trvalo to necelou hodinku, než se Hector dostal na adresu v centru Londýna, kde žije jeho bráška i se svým psychopatickým manželem. Vážně, co John na tom vychrtlém dlouhánovi s kostnatým obličejem vidí?

Okolí nevypadalo sledovaně (Nebo spíš ne sledovaněji než obvykle.) a kolem nebylo nic vyloženě podezřelého, a tak se Hector vydal do domu. Odemčené přední dveře jsou na téhle adrese skoro běžné, takže se Hector moc nediví a rovnou vyrazí po schodišti vzhůru.

V bytě je ticho, jediné zvuky se ozývají z ložnice za kuchyní. Naštěstí to jsou zvuky hovoru a ničeho jiného.

„Johne?!" zavolá Hactor s ušima našpicovanýma.

„V ložnici! Můžeš přijít sem?"

Hector už neodpovídá a jde dál, jednu ruku na zbrani. Dveře ložnice nejsou zavřené, takže do nich stačí jen drbnout, aby se otevřely dokořán.

A Hector se tak ocitl tváří v tvář svému bratrovi, který akorát zvedá z postýlky v koutě malé mimino. Hectorův výraz musel být strašně inteligentní, protože zůstal s pusou i očima dokořán zírat na tu anomálii před sebou.

Šok je ovšem hned vyléčen, když mu John vrazí pohlavek.

„Mohl bys příště neignorovat zprávy ode mě?" zeptá se John naštvaně.

„Cože?" naštve se Hector. „Ty mi voláš, já se děsím a ty mi chceš nadávat, že si nečtu zprávy? A kdo by si je četl, když nedávaj smysl?!"

„Jak nedávaj smysl?" rozčiluje se John.

„Psal's, že čekáš dítě." rozhodí Hector rukama. „Proč bych tomu měl věřit, když žiješ s chlapem?"

„Je malá dost reálná, abys mi uvěřil?" zeptá se Johna a v podstatě vrazí mimino bratrovi do náruče.

Hector už držel odpočítávající bomby s menšími obavami a opatrností, než tohle.

„Sophie, tohle je strýček Hector. Je občas pěkný idiot a má trochu sadistické sklony, ale jinak je skoro normální" řekne John tiše směrem k dítěti.

„Takže to, že jsi v očekávání, a že se ti narodilo dítě, to byly opravdové zprávy." odtuší Hector a bratrovi poznámky na svou osobu nechá být.

„Jo. Měli jsme se Sherlockem náhradní matku a ta nám pomohla k Sophii." usměje se John. „Dáš si čaj?" zeptá se cestou do kuchyně.

Hector nejdřív skoro zpanikaří, ale pak se pomalu otočí a velice opatrně ho následuje.

„Stejně jsi mě naštval." zamračí se John na bratra. „Harry stačilo říct, že máme miminko a hned byla na Baker Street a střízlivá, ale tobě musím do telefonu hrát dámu v nesnázích, aby ses přišel kouknout na neteř."

„No jo, no jo." protočí Hector oči. „Doufám, že ta malá nebude umrčená jak ty."


	14. 14-1-2016 JB TTSS WT

**14.1. 2016 - James Bond, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven, Wild Target/Neřízená střela**

* * *

James sice nechápal, proč na tuhle misi nemohl jet jen on a Q, ale M trval na tom, že s nimi pojede i další agent MI5 (protože politika), aby se zajistila bezpečnost jejich Quatermastera.

Tato bezpečnost se Jamesovi zdála být více než narušená, když se v jejich společném hotelovém apartmánu objevil nájemný zabiják s tím, že se nudí a že se k nim přidá na tuhle misi.

Bond ho chtěl zabít.

Guillam, onen druhý agent, ho bránil s tím, že je zabiják neškodný, načež zabiják skoro zabil svého ochránce.

Nakonec hádku zarazil Q. Vysvětlil Bondovi, že onen zabiják je Hector Dixon, kteréžto jméno je agentovi 007 známo, a že již několikrát s Guillamem spolupracoval.

Dixon sice měl nějaké řeči o tom, že toho o něm to děcko tolik ví, ale jinak se celá situace zklidnila.

Tedy až do následujícího rána, kdy se dvojice Bond-Dixon vrátila ze sledovačky s informací, že jejich cíl se se svými komplici a společníky setká v jednom z místních specializovaných podniků. V podniku, který je známý tím, že tam muži nosí krátké sukně a vysoké podpatky a to nejen zaměstnanci, ale i zákazníci. Vlastně je těžké tam najít někoho, kdo by přišel bez takto oblečené společnosti.

Nebylo nijak složité dojít k závěru, že nejideálnější by byl Qho plán, dle kterého by se šlo do klubu po dvojicích, kdy by vždy jeden z dvojice byl převlečený do nějakého kostýmku.

Trvalo o něco déle, než ostatním došlo, že dva ze zde přítomné čtveřice budou oblečení jako ženská.

Pak začal plán trochu drhnout. Tedy-

Dvojice Bond-Q měla snadné rozhodování, kdo bude kdo, protože kdyby šel Bond v sukn obleku, byli by velice nápadní.

Dle Bonda bral Q celou situaci s překvapivým klidem, ovšem jak podotknul Q, to on vymyslel tento plán a navíc _byl_ na univerzitě. Přesnější význam toho prohlášení ovšem Q očividně nemínil objasňovat.

Ovšem dvojice Guillam-Dixon měla mnohem větší potíže s výběrem agenta v sukni. Vlastně se ti dva skoro pobili, hodně na sebe křičeli a jediný důvod, proč Dixon neodešel, bylo jisté prohlášení o zbabělcích. Nakonec si ti dva museli táhnout sirkami.

A tu kratší si vytáhl k nepříčetnosti vytočený Dixon.

A jeho nálada se nezměnila, ani když šel s Qem na nákupy. Teda na nákupy šel hned po Bondově varování, že jestli Qho někde nechá nebo jestli mu zkřiví jen jediný vlas na hlavě, že za to bude hodně dlouho trpět.

Q totiž oba agenty vládních složek odmítl jako doprovod.

Cestou do obchodu s botami a během nákupu pak Q z Hectora dostal, že není ani tak vzteklý kvůli tomu, že na sobě bude mít sukni, i když ani to není zrovna nejnormálnější. Aspoň pro něj ne. Víc ho štve, že on bude dělat ženskou a Peter bude plnit misi.

V tomto bodě ho ovšem Q musel zastavit. Misi nebude plnit ten v kalhotách, ale ten, kdo bude schopen během mise přemýšlet.

A po tomto prohlášení se Q zeptal, jak by asi Bond a Guillam reagovali na tyhle lodičky se šněrováním.

Hectorův následný úsměv byl doopravdy úsměvem predátora, který ucítil krev.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	15. 15-1-2016 JB TTSS WT

**15.1. 2016 - James Bond, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven, Wild Target/Neřízená střela**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 14.1. 2016_

* * *

Z nákupů se Hector a Q vrátili až večer.

Za čtyřiadvacet hodin mají naplánovanou misi v klubu pro specifické zákazníky (přiznejme si, všem po chuti tenhle podnik není), ovšem oba čeká ještě jeden důležitý úkol, než k tomu dojde – naučit se chodit na podpatcích.

Q měl na nohách temně modré nejspíš lodičky s jehlovým podpatkem, který by v některých zemích považovali za zbraně a zvládl v nich pobíhat po hotelovém pokoji, v jedné ruce tablet, v druhé hrnek s čajem.

Hector se rozhodl, že ho nenávidí.

On sám takové boty hned odmítl, a tudíž skončil s něčím, co by se mohlo vydávat za černé střevíce se stužkou kolem kotníku, kdyby to místo normální podrážky a malého podpatku nemělo dvoucentimetrovou vrstvu gumy a cosi. Rovnováha se v tom určitě udržuje lépe než ve Qho verzi obutí, ale chodí se v tom příšerně.

\- - o - -

Peter ani nemůže vyjádřit, jak moc se mu ulevilo, že vyhrál tahání sirek a tudíž to nebude on, kdo skončí v sukni. Jenom doufá, že Hectora přejde zlost ještě v tomhle životě a že ho při nejbližší příležitosti nezastřelí.

Naštěstí pro něj se malý blonďák vrátil z nákupů nejen ověšený spoustou tašek, al dost mírnější náladou.

Ta ovšem byla hned nahrazena zlostí, když Quatermaster upozornil Hectora, že se musí naučit chodit v nových botách.

Peter sám by jen s bídou uvěřil, že to, co si Hector se spoustou nadávek nasadil na nohy, jsou běžně používané boty. Nicméně asi jsou. A nejspíš jsou i pohodlné, protože kdyby nebyly, Hector by jim to oznámil. Jinak si totiž stěžoval úplně na vše.

Peter ho ovšem moc neposlouchal. Jednak mu bylo jasné, že jde jen o nadávky a jiné vyjadřování nespokojenosti a jednak se snažil dělat, že tam ani není. Ještě pořád se mu může stát, že si Hector spolupráci rozmyslí a ze msty ho zastřelí.

\- - o - -

Do klubu měli dorazit každý zvlášť mezi osmou a devátou hodinou, takže Peter netušil, proč Q sebral Hectora ještě před sedmou a zatáhl ho do jedné z ložnic jejich hotelového apartmánu, aby se připravili. Bond ani on to ovšem ani tak ve vlastním zájmu nekomentovali. Nikdo si nechce znepřátelit Quatermastera.

Občas se z ložnice ozýval Hectorův naštvaný hlas nebo jiné důkazy jeho protestu, ale jinak byl klid.

A pak skoro po hodině se dveře otevřely a ven vyšli Hector a Q. Tedy Peter předpokládá, že ven vyšel i Q, ovšem on ho neviděl, protože s bradou někde o patro níž zíral na Hectora.

Na Hectora v kostýmku komorné.

Černé šatičky sotva do půlky stehen s nabíranou sukní a dlouhými rukávy, bílá zástěrka s kanýry podél lemu i přes ramena, zavázaná velkou mašlí na zádech a další bílé lemování na konci lehce rozšířených rukávů. A k tomu všemu bílá čelenka na hlavě, boty, ve kterých Hector minulý večer trénoval a na jednom stehně i podvazek, který jde vidět těsně pod okrajem sukně.

„Říkal jsem ti to," prohodí Q a vytrhne tak Petera z transu. A ten s hrůzou zjistí, že sedí s hlavou do strany, aby měl lepší výhled na onen podvazek.

Blonďatý zabiják se na něj ušklíbá, jako by přesně věděl, co se Peterovi honí hlavou. A Peter, který očima lítá po make-upu na Hectorově tváři, si říká, že vzhledem k tomu, jak je rudý a jak špatně se mu sedí, že musí být všem jasné, na co teď myslí.

Tohle bude dlouhý večer. A noc. Jak má pro všechny svaté plnit nějakou misi, když se bude kolem promenádovat Hector v tomhle?!

A pak ještě Hector odkudsi vytáhne péřovou prachovku, ale to, jak si s ní klepe do dlaně, to vyvolává úplně jiné představy, než jaké obvykle prachovka vyvolává.

* * *

 _Tohle je inspirace pro tuhle vícekapitolovku (snažila jsem se to neopsat moc okatě, ale co už...) archiveofourown org/works/1318075_

 _A tady si můžete prohlédnout, co má Hector na sobě... sallypejrsfanfic tumblr com/post/137342774847/366-pov%C3%ADdek-ze-%C5%BEivota-%C5%A1pion%C5%AF-agent%C5%AF-a-zabij%C3%A1k%C5%AF_

 _Doufám, že jste všichni pochopili, že si tam musíte doplnit tečky..._

 _Pokračování příště..._


	16. 16-1-2016 JB TTSS WT

**16.1. 2016 - James Bond, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven, Wild Target/Neřízená střela**

* * *

 _Předchozí části - 14.1., 15.1. 2016_

* * *

James si prostě nemohl pomoct, aby se nedivil Qho ochotě na sebe vzít ženský kostým. Jistě, musí souhlasit s Qho prohlášením, že přece nepůjde proti svému vlastnímu plánu, ovšem druhá část Qho argumentů ho velice překvapila.

 _Byl jsem na univerzitě._

Co to má pro Krista znamenat?! James zná desítky mužů, kteří za sebou mají univerzitní vzdělání, ale ani jednoho z nich si nedokáže představit, že by s takovým klidem přijal tuto roli.

A pak šel Q nakupovat a místo prověřených agentů MI6 (čti místo Jamese) si s sebou vezme jen toho malého zabijáka. Pravda, Bond Dixonovi na rozloučenou poradil, ať nezkouší nic chytrýho, ale stejně. Co si sakra Q myslím, že dělá?

Ten večer po návratu z nákupů si Bond musel onu otázku položit znovu.

Co si sakra Q myslí, že dělá?!

Protože sotva se ten génius vrátil z nákupů, upozornil zabijáka, že by měli trénovat chůzi na podpatku, aby se druhý den nepozabíjeli, až v nich budou chodit. A pak si Q obul lodičky na opravdu vysokém jehlovém podpatku, se zvýšenou podrážkou a s řemínkem kolem kotníku.

Věčně nahrbený Quatermaster najednou stojí rovně a Bond může opět proklínat Qho styl oblékání, protože přes jeho neforemné kalhoty nemá agent šanci vidět, jak stoj na špičkách vytvaroval Qho nohy a zadek.

Místo toho si začal dělat naděje a plány na to, až Q ve svých odvážných botkách škobrtne a upadne. A to ideálně do Bondovi náruče.

Jenže po pár nejistých krůčcích si Q začne vykračovat, jako kdyby tyhle boty nosil každý den. Q v ošmatlaných teniskách se po hotelovém pokoji promenáduje na jehlových podpatkách, pro které by Eve zabila, v jedné ruce tablet, na kterém cosi studuje, v druhé hrnek Earl Greye, který pomalu usrkává, slepý a hluchý k nadávkám Hectora Dixona a slintání Petera Guillama nad tímto zabijákem. A stejně slepý je i k Bondovým postranním a někdy ne až tak úplně postranním pohledům směrem k jeho nohám.

\- - o - -

Bond může děkovat jen mnoha letům výcviku a zkušeností, že nezareagoval stejně jako Guillam, když se jejich dva společníci vynořili z ložnice.

Hector Dixon (nejspíš jen díky Qmu) vypadá v kostýmu komorné tak, že by ho šel James hned sbalit. No dobře, on zkouší sbalit vše, co má puls, ale to je teď jedno.

Jenže pak vyšel Q.

Q v námořnických šatech nebo aspoň v jejich verzi pro podniky, kam mají namířeno. Temně modrá vypasovaná sukně nad kolena zdobená bílými proužky na okraji a podél ramínek, bílými knoflíky a mašlí na zádech. Bílá halena se širokým hranatým límcem a s dlouhými lehce rozšířenými rukávy, které mají stejně jako límec odpovídající proužky v tmavém provedení podél kraje. To vše doplněné oněmi vysokými botami a kloboučkem.

Q si dlaněmi přejede po sukni, naučené gesto, kterým by srovnal případné záhyby, než se podívá po místnosti.

„Říkal jsem ti to," řekne směrem k Dixonovi, když vidí Guillamovu reakci. Na to se Q obrátí na Bonda, který má jen okamžik, aby seškolil svůj výraz.

„Můžeme jít?" zeptá se ho Q s klidem.

Bond jen přikývne a sebere z opěradla křesla svoje sako, než se postaví. Neodvažuje se souhlasit slovně, protože si je jistý, že by jeho hlas vyzradil, kterým směrem se vydaly jeho myšlenky. I když se je jistý, že Q o tomto směru ví a že je tam poslal úmyslně.

* * *

 _Tady se můžete kouknout, co má Q na sobě -_ _sallypejrsfanfic tumblr com/post/137418814982/366-pov%C3%ADdek-ze-%C5%BEivota-%C5%A1pion%C5%AF-agent%C5%AF-a-zabij%C3%A1k%C5%AF#notes_

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	17. 17-1-2016 JB TTSS WT

**17.1. 2016 - James Bond, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven, Wild Target/Neřízená střela**

* * *

 _Předchozí části: 14.1., 15.1., 16.1. 2016_

* * *

Cílem této části mise bylo identifikovat komplice a umístit tolik sledovacích zařízení, kolik se podaří na všechny z nich. A až zjistí, kde schovávají svoje servery (do kterých se Q nemůže dostat zvenku) nastane chvíle, kvůli které je na misi samotný Quatermaster MI6, a on konečně získá všechny data a informace, které chce. Ovšem nejdřív musí umístit sledování.

To se ukázalo být překvapivě snadnou záležitostí.

James a Q po obhlídce baru usoudili, že nejjednodušší bude se 'pohádat', aby se mohli rozdělit a hledat ve větším prostoru (přece jen všechny místní páry se drží pospolu jak klíšťata, i když těžko říct proč). Ovšem výsledkem hádky bylo, že se Qho zastal právě jejich cíl jakožto rytíř v zářivé zbroji (naštěstí ne doslovně) a odvedl Qho ke stolu se svými společníky.

Dělat nervózního mladíka pro Qho nebyl problém.

Díky hovorům, které se tu vedly, Q získal jména, obličeje i další informace. A podle toho, že pití přinesl Hector, tak si je Q jistý, že v každém koktejlu bylo sledovací zařízení. Q zas předal sledování sakům a manžetám okolo sebe.

Ovšem pak se začaly věci trochu vymykat. Přesněji řečeno – sledovaný no. 1 vyzval Qho k tanci a Q naprosto překvapený touto nabídkou neměl jak odmítnout. A tak šel.

Qmu bylo hned jasné, že nejde o normální tanec, ovšem ten detail, že mu chlápek začne šmátrat pod sukní, sotva se dostanou na parket, to Qho šokovalo. Začal se cukat a vymlouvat, ale moc platné mu to nebylo, vzhledem k tomu, že byl muž o dost silnější než on.

Naštěstí se objevil další rytíř v zářivé zbroji, tenhle se jménem James.

Bond byl po celou dobu trvání mise překvapivě potichu, což dle Qho znamenalo, že zase zničil/ztratil jeho sluchátko. Ovšem teď se objevil, vrazil sledovanému pěstí a křičel na něj, že je Q jeho, tak ať na něj nechmatá. Celou dobu přitom Qho držel kolem pasu a tiskl ho k sobě, jako kdyby mu ho chtěl někdo ukrást.

A pak začala mela, protože se objevilo pár obránců sledovaného, pár místních bodyguardů a Dixon.

A zatímco se všichni rvali se všemi, Q rozdal pár dalších sledování a podle klíčů aut po kapsách odložených sak radil Guillamovi venku, kam umístit sledování.

Pak se u Qho opět zjevil Bond a odnesl ho pryč z baru. Doslova.

Venku už byl i Dixon, který o kus dál od nich stál s Guillamem a cosi mu tiše říkal. A Q vážně nechtěl vědět, co přesně mu povídá, protože i v té tmě prozářené pouličními lampami jde vidět, jak je agent MI5 rudý.

„Doufám, že budou spát jinde," vzpomene si Q na jejich vzájemně propojené pokoje.

„Budou. Řekl jsem jim, že nechceme být rušeni."

* * *

 _Má to pokračování_


	18. 18-1-2016 JB

**20.1. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí části: 14.1., 15.1., 16.1., 17.1. 2016_

* * *

Cesta na hotel je tichá, i když je jasné, že oba (čti Jamese i Qho) pálí na jazyku spousta otázek. Ty Bondovy se týkají Qho a záhad kolem jeho kostýmku. Ty Qho zase Bondova chování.

Bondovo prohlášení před bitkou, že je Q jeho, to mohl génius považovat za součást jejich krytí, ovšem pak ho jeho agent doslova vynesl z klubu (Q jen doufá, že mu uniklo jeho překvapené vypísknutí) a od té doby Qho nepustil. Jistě, Bond už Qho nenese jako nevěstu přes práh, ale pořád má pravou ruku kolem jeho pasu a tiskne ho k sobě s dlaní pevně umístěnou na Qho kyčli.

Nakonec ticho prolomí právě Q.

„Když si sundám kontaktní čočky, odvedete mě zpátky na hotel?" zeptá se tiše.

„Jsem přece váš nejlepší agent," ušklíbne se James.

„Viděl jsem dost vašich misí, abych věděl, že se vám může zvrtnout i procházka parkem."

„Nebojte, teď se nic nezvrtne," řekne Bond. „Slibuju."

„To doufám. To řezání mi už leze na nervy," povzdechne si Q, zatímco ve své kabelce hledá pouzdro na čočky. Ne, že by měl v plánu je použít znovu, ale nemíní tady zbytečně rozhazovat potenciální stopy. Náhoda je blbec.

Když už je Q zase slepý jako krtek a krabička zpět v kabelce, pokračují ti dva v cestě a to ve stejném postavení jako předtím.

„Víte, můžu jít i sám. Potřebuju jen ujistit ve směrech," prohodí Q po chvilce.

„Mně to takhle vyhovuje," pokrčí James rameny, než levačkou chytí Qho za ruku a zlehka ho políbí na klouby prstů.

„Proč tohle děláte?" zamračí se Q hnedka, ale lehké zčervenání tváří popřít nemůže.

„Protože mě štveš," povídá Bond. „Štve mě ta tvoje tvrdohlavost a umíněnost a přehnané sebevědomí a nejvíc mě štvou ty tvoje lodičky."

„Každý před svým prahem, Bonde," odsekne Q a založí si ruce na prsou. „A ty boty nepomlouvej, jsou moje."

„Mě spíš štve, že jsem si nikdy nevšimnul, že máš zálibu v podpatcích a sukních. Kdybych to věděl, už dávno bych navrhnul nějaké role play."

„Cože?! Na tohle okamžitě zapomeň!" rozkřikne se Q a celý zrudne.

„Tak mi teda vysvětli, kde ses naučil chodit na jehlových podpatcích. Znám spoustu lidí, co za sebou mají univerzitu, ale ani polovina těch ženských, co tam byla, by si v těchhle botkách nevykračovala tak jistě jako ty."

Q na chvíli tvrdohlavě mlčí, obličej obrácený opačným směrem, než co je agent MI6, ale nakonec promluví.

„Hrál jsem divadlo," odsekne.

„Divadlo?" zopakuje James udiveně.

„Ano, divadlo. Nikdy nebylo dost holek, co by hrály s námi, tak někdo musel zaskakovat," zahučí Q, obličej pořád otočený pryč od Bonda.

„Nějaký záznam představení by náhodou nebyl, co?" pousměje se James.

„Žádné záznamy neexistují," odsekne Q okamžitě.

„Škoda, budu si muset vystačit se svou fantazií," ušklíbne se James.

„Nechci vědět, co to znamená," zamumle si Q pod nosem, ale James ho i tak slyší.

„Znamená to tebe a tvoje botky," zašeptá mu James do ucha. „Neměl ses mi v nich ukazovat. Teď bych tě v nich totiž chtěl vidět častěji. A ideálně soukromě."

„Na to okamžitě zapomeňte, Bonde!" odsekne Q rozhodně.

Ovšem pokud náhodou zůstal ve svém kostýmku i po zbytek noci, kdy procházel data z umístěných štěnic a kontroloval informace získané z rozhovorů, pak je to jen kvůli tomu, že se nechtěl zdržovat převlékáním, když ho čekala práce. Nic jiného v tom samozřejmě nebylo.


	19. 19-1-2016 K R

**19.1. 2016 - Kingsman, RED**

* * *

„Potřebuju panáka." řekne jen agent Galahad aka Harry Hart, který se právě vrátil z mise ve Spojených Státech.

Merlin pouze udiveně vzhlédne od počítače a mlčky sleduje svého dlouholetého kamaráda a kolegu, který mu bez klepání vrazil na pracoviště a bez pozvání si nalívá jeho skotskou. Samozřejmě tu nejdražší a nejkvalitnější z nabídky.

„Nechceš mi vysvětlit, co se děje?" navrhne Merlin, když se Galahad zhroutí do volné židle i se svým druhým panákem. „Mise přece dopadla dobře, ne?"

„Mise není problém." mávne Harry rukou a po usrknutí ze skleničky pokračuje. „Pamatuješ Franka Mosese ze CIA? Mladý naivní kluk z té mise v Bělorusku, o které se před tebou nemluví."

„Jo, pamatuju." řekne Merlin trochu nedůtklivě, ale za to může zmínka o oné misi, o které se nemluví a ne připomenutí člověka z jiné agentury. „Za svou kariéru se dost spravil, patří k jejich nejlepším." povídá Merlin už s klidem.

„Patřil." hlesne Harry.

„Cože?"

„Napatří k nejlepší v CIA. Patřil. Už nepatří."

„Zemřel?" zeptá se Merlin nejistě. Myslel si, že jsou Harry Hart a Frank Moses náhodní známí, ne že k sobě mají tak blízko, že se Harry po jeho smrti skoro sesype.

„Ne, nezemřel." zavrtí Harry truchlivě hlavou a na jeden zátah vypije, co má ve skleničce. „Je v důchodu. Je v důchodu a já ho potkal, jak si kupuje pokojovou kytku."

„Co?!" vyhrkne Merlin nevěřícně. Frank Moses je v důchodu?! Frank Moses si kupuje pokojovou kytku?! Svět se musel zbláznit!

Ovšem to pořád nevysvětluje Galahadův stav.

„A co tě na tom tak strašně sebralo, že musíš pít můj alkohol?" zeptá se Merlin podezíravě, s důrazem na slovíčko _můj_.

„Frank byl mladší než já a už je v důchodu. Co když-"

„A dost." zarazí hned Merlin agentovo drmolení. „Jestli ses jen tak z čistého nebe rozhodl, že budeš mít krizi středního věku, tak si ji měj někde jinde. Tady na to není čas, prostor ani dost alkoholu. A nebo víš co? Kandidáti na Gawaina jsou teď v tělocvičně a dělají, že trénují souboje, tak jim jdi radit. Ale nikoho z nich nezabij a nezmrzač, jasné?"

„Ale já-" nechápe Harry, co se kolem něj děje a proč mu Merlin sebral prázdnou sklenici a snaží se ho odtáhnout ke dveřím.

„Žádný ale. Na hlouposti nemám čas. Sbohem." práskne za ním Merlin dveřmi a vrátí se ke svému počítači.

Harry Hart, jejich nejlepší agent v poli si začne mít krizi středního věku, který už má v podstatě za sebou, protože nějaký úředník v CIA dal všem od určitého věku nucený důchod. To snad není možný. Bitka s kandidáty by mu mohla dokázat, že není moc starý. A pokud to nezabere, může ještě Merlin dát vědět Eggsymu, že má jeho lepší – teď spíše horší polovička hloupé nápady, a že je třeba mu připomenout, že není důchodce.

I když to může Eggsymu vzkázat, i tak. Pro jistotu. Harry v dobré náladě většinou znamená méně problémů.


	20. 20-1-2016 JB

**20.1. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

„To se mi snad jenom zdá." zahučí James, který celý napnutý sedí na gauči a očima hltá obrazovku, kde právě běží zápas v rugby. Je mistrovství světa, zápas Anglie versus Wales a on má pro jednou volno a může sledovat zápas bez nějakého přerušování a s přísunem plechovkového piva a pizzy.

„Tohle je drsná hra."

„Brutální." ozve se Q, který sedí v křesle kus od něj s nosem zabořeným do nějaké knihy, která podle přebalu vypadá, že je z dětské sekce. „Už dlouho se u ní ale nikdo nezabil." dodá genius, aniž by jedinkrát vzhlédl.

James se chce napít, když mu dojde, co Q vlastně řekl, otvor v plechovce centimetr od jeho rtů.

„Cože?" obrátí se James přímo na rozcuchaného chlápka s brýlemi.

„Že už se u toho dlouho nikdo nezabil. Myslím u hry." zvedne Q hlavu od knihy.

„Řekl's to, jako kdyby ti onen nedostatek úmrtí vadil." povídá Bond.

„Netvrdím, že je chci mrtvé." zamračí se Q. „Ovšem na této úrovni hry je velice nepravděpodobné, že by se někomu doopravdy stalo něco vážného nebo nedej bože smrtelného. Nejspíš to hrozí jen ve finále mistrovství světa nebo možná ligy, ale ne u tohodle. A to bych se ještě vsadil, že bude víc zraněných mezi fanoušky než mezi hráči. Někdy ty lidi nechápu. Když se chtějí porvat, proč nejdou někam stranou? Proč k tomu potřebují sportovní utkání a půl stadionu stejně uvažujících pitomců?"

„Lidi nechodí na zápasy se rvát. Jdou fandit. Boj začne, až začneš prohrávat anebo až soupeř nebo jeho fanoušci udělají něco neodpustitelného." vysvětluje James, i když má pořád ve tváři nechápavý výraz.

Ano, sleduje teprve základní skupinu, ale pořád jde o zápas na mistrovství světa, ty týmy si to musely vybojovat. Ale Q o zápase mluví, jako by šlo o nějakou školní ligu. Jako by u 'tohodle' nelítaly pořádné emoce. Nebo pěsti. Anglie a Wales, to smrdí bojem už na dálku.

James je natolik šokován Qho prohlášením, že úplně mine další gól.

„Do háje!" křikne James, částečně proto, že onen moment prošvihl a částečně proto, že skóroval Wales, zatímco on fandí Anglii.

„Co se děje?" odtrhne Q oči od knihy a podívá se na Jamese a pak na televizi, než se zarazí a trochu zamračí. „Co to sleduješ?"

„Rugby. Teď jsme o tom mluvili a já kvůli tomu neviděl gól." zahučí nespokojený James.

„Rugby?" nechápe Q a zamračí se trochu víc. „Proč bych se s tebou měl bavit o rugby? Nic o něm nevím."

„ _Teď_ jsme se o tom spolu bavili. O zraněních a úmrtích a fanoušcích." podívá se na něj James nechápavě. Přece Q neztrácí paměť? Na stařecké choroby má ještě hodně hodně času.

„Já mluvil o famfrpálu." objasní Q, o čem se předtím bavil. Až na to, že to Jamesovi neřeklo vůbec nic.

„O čem?"

„Famfrpál." zopakuje Q, než se zarazí. „Ty nevíš, co to je?" zeptá se podezíravě.

„Měl bych snad?"

„Tak to ne. Tohle nemíním trpět." řekne Q rozhodně a skoro uraženě. „Doufám, že ta blbost, co ji sleduješ, brzo skončí, protože pak si dáme Harryho Pottera. Musíme doplnit tvoje vzdělání"

„To snad nemyslíš vážně." zeptá se James napůl nevěřícně, napůl rozčíleně.

„Chceš raději knihy? Bylo by to lepší, ve filmu spousta věcí chybí. Důležitých věcí."

„Fajn, zkusím přežít ten tvůj film." zahučí James otráveně.

„Skvělé." přikývne Q. „A těch filmů je osm."

* * *

 _Vždycky jsem chtěla napsat něco, kde by se jeden bavil o famfrpálu a druhý o mudlovském sportu... A tou dobou, kdy jsem tohle psala zrovna v Anglii bylo mistrovství v rugby._


	21. 21-1-2016 K

**21.1. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Michelle si myslela, že teď už bude vše dobré. Ironie, když si uvědomíte, že nejdřív musela nastat podivná verze apokalypsy, aby k tomu došlo. Ale stejně- Myslela si, že teď už bude vše dobré.

Po onom děsivém dni, kdy se zdálo, že se lidi navzájem pozabíjejí, media tomu říkají V-day, se domů nebo spíš k Černému Princi, kde zrovna byla s Deanem, vrátil Eggsy. Málem ho nepoznala, protože měl na sobě nažehlený oblek na míru, brýle a byl i učesaný, ale hlavně – Eggsy najednou vypadal, že je dospělejší, sebejistější. Není divu, že ho ona ani Dean v první chvíli ani nepoznali.

Ovšem tím překvapení nekončila. Eggsy totiž jí a Daisy navrhnul, že má dům, kam je může nastěhovat a kam na ně Dean nemůže. Dean zkusil Eggsyho zastavit a zbít, ale se zlou se potázal. A Eggsy, Michelle a malá Daisy opustili snad nadobro jejich sídliště a nastěhovali se do domu ve čtvrti Belgravia.

Michelle si myslela, že se jí to jen zdá. Že je to příliš dobré, aby to byla pravda.

A to víc byla v šoku z toho, když jí Eggsy začal vykládat o svých plánech. Že je nedaleko školka i škola a až se svět vzpamatuje, že tam Daisy může začít chodit. A až se ona zabydlí, že jí pomůže najít nějakou slušnou práci a ne žádnou ubohou brigádu nebo mizernýho půl úvazku jako měla v poslední době. Že budou všichni tři bydlet tady a bez starostí a beze strachu. Že pokud ji Dean zkusí najít, napadnout nebo cokoliv, že se Eggsy postará o to, aby toho hodně dlouho litoval.

Slíbil jí, že teď už bude vše dobré.

Samozřejmě, že se Michelle hned začala zajímat, jak je tohle možné a kde Eggsy celé ty měsíce byl, protože tohle všechno, to nejsou věci, které by jeden mohl jen tak najít na ulici. Eggsy jí teda řekl, že ho našel a kontaktoval Harry Hart nebo-li ten chlap, který jim přišel říct o tátově smrti a nabídl mu práci. Eggsy přijal a stal se z něj krejčí pro Kingsmany.

To se Michelle moc nezdálo, protože jak by bylo možné, aby po V-day mohli v krejčovství vydělávat dost peněz na tohle? Ale Eggsy se jí snažil vysvětlit, že dělají zakázky po celém světě a že pracháči jsou ti první, kdo se snaží dělat, jako by nic, aby přesvědčili veřejnost, že je vše v pořádku a není třeba měnit zavedený systém. Pořád se jí to nezdálo, ale přestala se ptát.

Její syn je šťastný a ona a Daisy můžou být také. A s nimi samozřejmě i JB. Michelle osobně nechápe, co se jejim dětem na tom astmatickém a chrochtajícím psovi líbí, ale brát jim ho nemíní.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	22. 22-1-2016 K

**22.1. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část - 21.1. 2016_

* * *

Trvalo to několik týdnů, než se Michelle začala seznamovat s Eggsyho kolegy. První setkání bylo jen velice letmé a to když k nim do domu vrazila elegantně oblečená dívka Eggsyho věku a odvlekla Michellina syna pryč, protože už mají být dávno v práci a jí bylo naprosto jasné, že zaspí.

Později se ukázalo, že ta dívka se jmenuje Roxanne, ale pro přátele a známé pouze Roxy. Pracuje s Eggsym v krejčovství, ale na rozdíl od něj pochází ze šlechtického rodu a má za sebou i Oxford. Když se Michelle divila, proč s takovým původem dělá švadlenu, pustila se Roxy do vysvětlování, že u Kingsmanů vždy pracovali jen synové šlechtických rodů, a že tudíž bylo konečně na čase, aby jim někdo ukázal, jaké je století, a že i holka nebo kluk s obyčejným původem mohou dělat tuto práci a být součástí elitního klubu.

Když se Michelle zeptala Eggsyho na Harryho Harta, vyděsilo ji, jak rychle její syn přešel z dobré nálady na zklamání, smutek a lítost. Harry Hart zemřel během V-day. Michelle toho posla špatných zpráv nikdy neměla moc ráda, i když ho viděla jen jednou, ale stejně – tohle mu nepřála.

Druhým kolegou, se kterým se Michelle seznámila, byl vysoký plešatý Skot s prapodivným jménem Merlin. Michelle se neodvážila ptát, co provedl svým rodičům, že si vysloužil takovédle jméno, nicméně usoudila, že byl Merlin pojmenováním řádně poučen, protože se choval jako ryzí gentleman a ona se musela přiznat, že je vždy ráda, když se on nebo Roxy objeví na večeři.

A to i přes to, že stačily dvě návštěvy, aby jí došlo, že je její syn do toho muže zamilovaný.

Podle všeho si Eggsy našel skvělou práci se skvělými kolegy. Nebo si to aspoň Michelle myslela, než se Eggsy začal vracet domů zraněný.

Michelle se už nějakou dobu nechávala chlácholit tím, že pokaždé, když Eggsy najednou zmizí, že jen jede do zahraničí šít obleky nebo že přespává u Roxy. Ovšem aby se jí Eggsy vracel domů se šrámy a modřinami?

Zkoušel se jí vymluvit, že ho přepadli, že byl v práci opilý zákazník, že spadl, že- Zkoušel jí to vymluvit, ovšem ona mu nevěřila. Bylo jí jasné, že jí lže, že se její chlapec zapletl do něčeho nelegálního a nebezpečného, ale on jí nikdy nechtěl říct pravdu o tom, jak přišel ke svým zraněním. Vždycky se na něco vymluvil nebo to zamluvil anebo, byla-li Michelle příliš neodbytná, tak jí rovnou řekl, že o tom nechce mluvit.

A pak najednou Michelle přišla na to, odkud má Eggsy svoje rány. Byl to další večer, kdy přišli na návštěvu Merlin a Roxy, i když je pravda, že se dívka moc dlouho nezdržela, protože do města nečekaně přijela její – no, Michelle si není jistá, jestli kamarádka nebo přítelkyně, nicméně Roxy v polovině jídla zmizela.

Eggsy se ten den překonal a s Daisynou pomocí upekl koláč, který se kupodivu povedl, a tak bylo rozhodnuto, že koláč bude jejich desertem. Teda až Michelle uloží Daisy, kterou pečení poněkud zmohlo.

Když se Michelle vrátila do kuchyně, nemyslela si, že jde tak potichu, aby si jí ti dva nevšimli, ale je to tak. Ti dva nerušeni stáli s rukama kolem pasu toho druhého a s největší pravděpodobností se líbali, i když teď již ne, protože Merlin držel jednou rukou Eggsyho za tvář a palcem přejížděl po okraji Eggsyho nejnovějšího monokla.

„Tohle se nemělo stát." povídá tiše Merlin s lítostivým hlasem. „Omlouvám se za to. Nechtěl jsem-"

„To nic." přeruší ho Eggsy s úsměvem, ale víc toho neřekne, protože se do místnosti vrátila Michelle a s naštvaným výrazem začala Merlina vyhazovat.

A ten ji poslechl, i když netušil, proč je na něj Michelle tak najednou rozzuřená. Netušil ani Eggsy.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	23. 23-1-2016 K

**23.1. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí části: 21.1., 22.1. 2016_

* * *

Michelle by si nejraději nafackovala za to, že jí to nedošlo dřív. Že dřív nepochopila, odkud se berou všechny ty Eggsyho modřiny a rány. Protože všechny ty výmluvy, které jí Eggsy říkal, když se ho ptala, co se mu stalo, všechny ty výmluvy už ona slyšela.

Říkala je ona sama, když se snažila vysvětlit svoje vlastní modřiny a šrámy. Říkala je ona sama, když se snažila sobě i jiným namluvit, že není týraná, že je Dean v pohodě, že to byla její chyba, že prostě jen ztratil nervy, že se to může přihodit každému, ale že se to už určitě víckrát nestane. Vždyť jí to slíbil.

Michelle by si nejraději nafackovala, že jí už dřív nedošlo, že Eggsy zní jako ona. Jako oběť domácího násilí. Michelle by si nejraději nafackovala, když jí to došlo až ve chvíli, kdy se Merlin Eggsymu ten den za ten monokl začal omlouvat.

\- - o - -

Eggsy se nejdřív začal vztekat, proč máma tak najednou vyhodila Merlina z domu. Myslel si, že jí vadí, že spolu chodí, že jí vadí, že je Merlin chlap nebo že je o tolik starší anebo obojí a byl ochotný se s ní hádat až do posledního dechu, že je Merlin ten nejlepší chlap na světě.

Jenže na nic z toho se ho Michelle nezeptala. Zeptala se, jak dlouho. Jak dlouho je s Merlinem a jak dlouho ho on mlátí.

To doslova připravilo Eggsyho o řeč. Na chvíli byl schopný na mámu jen tak zírat s pusou dokořán, když se snažil pochopit, o čem to ona pro Krista mluví.

Když zase našel hlas, pokusil se jí to vymluvit. Pokusil se jí vysvětlit, že by mu Merlin nikdy neublížil, že není násilník. Jenže když se ho Michelle zeptala, odkud teda má všechny ty úrazy a proč se mu teda Merlin omlouval za monokla, neměl jí Eggsy jak odpovědět. Nemohl jí říct o Kingsmanech, ne bez svolení vedení, jenže neměl jinou výmluvu. Nevěděl, co odpovědět a jeho mlčení bylo pro Michelle důkazem, že má ona pravdu.

Jenže když chtěla Eggsymu poradit, ať jejich vztah ukončí, ať se Merlinovi začne vyhýbat, ať ho nahlásí na policii, Eggsy odmítnul. Začal se hádat, skoro křičet, že ho Merlin netýrá a ať ho ona přestane obviňovat, že tak to vůbec není. A když Michelle zakřičela, že ať jí to teda vysvětlí, jak to teda je, Eggsy neodpověděl. Jen se na ni s ublíženým výrazem podíval, než se rozběhl pryč z domu.

Michelle ho chtěla zastavit, ale byl na ni příliš rychlý. A tak Michelle zůstala sama v domě se spící Daisy a se strachem o svého chlapce, který bohužel udělal tu samou chybu jako ona.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	24. 24-1-2016 K

**24.1. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí části - 21.1., 22.1., 23.1. 2016_

* * *

Merlin doopravdy nečekal, co mu Eggsy řekl o Michellině názoru na jeho osobu a jejich vztah. Že by ho podezírala z toho, že Eggsyho bije – to je něco, co by Merlina nikdy nenapadlo. Ovšem musí uznat, že vzhledem k jejím předchozím zkušenostem a Eggsyho práci, tak je docela pochopitelné, že jí napadlo tohle. A že si to nechce nechat vymluvit.

Proto se Merlin a Eggsy domluvili, že požádají Arthura o svolení informovat Michelle o Eggsyho práci. Buď to nebo by se Eggsy musel rozhádat s mámu nebo rozejít s Merlinem a to by mladý Galahad nerad.

Tak či tak Merlin věděl, že se má Michelle vyhýbat.

Proto ho dost překvapilo, když mu zavolal Andrew, jejich oficiální krejčí (a jeden z mála agentů, který se dožil důchodového věku), že je v obchodě jistá dáma, která se představila jen jako Michelle, a která by s Merlinem ráda mluvila. Překvapení je vlastně slabé slovo. Šok a zmatek by byli přesnější, ovšem Merlin by nebyl Merlin, kdyby to na sobě nechat znát.

Přesto se odvážil na chvíli doufat, že třeba Eggsy svou mámu přesvědčil, že Merlin není násilník, ovšem tyto naděje ho rychle opustily, když uviděl nervózní a rozčílenou ženu v obchodě. I tak se mu podařilo Michelle odvést do zasedací místnosti, aby s ní probral, proč přišla. A její důvody ho sice nepřekvapily, ale rozhodně ho nepotěšily.

„Chci, ať se přestanete stýkat s mojim synem." řekne Michelle bez nějakých okolků.

Merlin se proto rozhodne pro stejnou taktiku.

„Paní Unwinová, já vašeho syna netýrám."

„Tak proč ste se mu omlouval za toho monokla?" odsekne Michelle. „Proč je teda Eggsy pořád samá modřina?!"

„Já bych Eggsymu nikdy neublížil." řekne Merlin rozhodně.

„Tak kde k těm ranám teda přišel?!"

„To nevím."

„Nelžete!"

„Já Eggsyho miluju, nikdy bych na něj nevstáhl ruku." odsekne Merlin. Jak jí má tohle vysvětlit, když jí nesmí nic říct?

„Kecy!" štěkne po něm Michelle. „Necháte mýho syna na pokoji, jasný?! Už se k němu nikdy nepřiblížíte, nebo na vás zavolám policii!"

„Mami!" přeruší najednou její křik Eggsyho hlas.

Ani ona ani Merlin si vůbec nevšimli, že se během jejich hádky otevřely dveře, nebo že jimi někdo vešel do místnosti. Ale je to tak, protože u dveří stojí zhrozený Eggsy a za ním klidně se tvářící Arthur.

Merlin hned nasadí vážný výraz a lehkým pokývnutím hlavy pozdraví svého nadřízeného. Rozhodně nečekal, že budou mít svědky.

„Co taji děláš?" zeptá se Eggsy mámy se zhrozeným výrazem ve tváři.

„Přišla sem si promluvit s Merlinem."

„Jasně." řekne Eggsy skepticky. „A proto tě bylo slyšet až dolů do obchodu. On mi nic nedělá!" rozhodí naštvaně rukama, ale před dalším výlevem ho zastaví ruka na rameni.

„Myslím, že je na čase vaší matce říct vše, aby se předešlo dalším nedorozuměním." řekne Arthur vážně.

„Co?" zarazí se hned Eggsy.

„Doopravdy?" ujišťuje se Merlin.

„Ano. Papírování ohledně tohoto můžete vyřešit později. Pokud byste potřebovali mou pomoc, víte, kde mě najít." povídá Arthur s tím samým klidným výrazem. „Jen vás požádám, abyste ztišili hlas, zákazníky to poněkud znepokojuje."

„Jistě, pane."

„Díky, pane."

\- - o - -

A toho dne se Michelle Unwinová dověděla o tom, co její syn dělá doopravdy a jak to bylo se smrtí jejího prvního manžela. Neobešlo se to bez křiku a bez slz a bez dalších zákazů ze strany matky, ale nakonec se Michelle uklidnila a odešla.

Že jim bylo odpuštěno zjistili o dva týdny vysvětlování a přesvědčování později, když je Michelle pozvala na večeři.


	25. 25-1-2016 JB

**25.1. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Omlouvám se za zpoždění, ale internet doma se rozhodl, že se mnou nebude spolupracovat..._

* * *

Bond leží na lehátku na balkoně přímořského hotelu nedaleko Marseille a se sklenicí tvrdého alkoholu v ruce pozoruje převalující se hladinu Středozemního moře. Za jeho zády jsou pootevřené dveře do ložnice, kde ještě spí Madeleine. Pomalu se blíží poledne, ale v noci skoro nespali, takže má doktorka Swannová plné právo vyspávat.

Jen on nemůže spát.

Pořád ho straší Spectre a Franz. Vlastně teď si ten parchant říká Blofeld.

Nezastřelil ho, protože chtěl změnu. Chtěl změnit sebe. Ale říká si, že to asi byla chyba. Ten parchant je příliš vlivný. Zmanipulovat soud, svědky, vládu, kohokoliv pro něj určitě není nejmenší problém.

A MI6 ho ani nemůže nechat zastřelit, protože momentálně je Blofeld problémem MI5. A cokoliv se tomu parchantovi stane, bude obráceno proti tajné službě a hlavně proti Mallorymu. Teda proti M. Nemůže si zvyknout na jeho titul. Teda ne, že by musel. Odešel a s Mallorym a spol. se potká maximálně tak u soudu, kde bude svědčit proti Blofeldovi. Teda, dostane-li se ten parchant před soud.

Z pokoje za ním se konečně ozvou zvuky, které naznačují, že se Madeleine probudila.

Bond jen dopije a dál hledí před sebe. Nic nedělá, jen se snaží nemyslet na MI6. Což mu moc dobře nejde.

Madeleine zatím zašla do koupelny, odkud se začne ozývat puštěná sprcha.

Madeleine je změna, kterou chtěl. Šance na nový začátek. Na nový život. Na konec utíkání a zabíjení.

Posledně, když tuhle šanci dostal, tak ho kolegyně v podstatě zastřelila. Jenže ten nový život se mu nelíbil, byl příliš jednotvárný, příliš nudný, příliš – příliš osamělý. Ale nakonec ho stejně dostali zpět. Nikdo nebude beztrestně útočit na jeho základnu. Jenže ten návrat nedopadl dobře. Ani trochu. A jeho M to pocítila nejvíc.

Ale teď dostal další šanci a tentokrát v ní není sám. Tentokrát má sebou Madeleine. Tentokrát odešel a za sebou nechal trosky starého velitelství. Jeho M už taky není, aby ho zavolala zpátky. Tentokrát má doopravdy šanci začít znovu.

Madeleine vyšla z koupelny, aniž by si toho Bond všimnul. Vlastně si to uvědomil, až když někdo zaklepal na dveře jejich apartmánu a Madeleine otevřela. Chvíli se bavili, než Madeleine zavřela dveře a vydala se k ex-agentovi.

„Dobré ráno." prohodí s polibkem na jeho temeno. „Máš tady vzkaz." podá Bondovi malou nezalepenou obálku, než se usadí na lehátku vedle něj.

Bond se trochu zamračí na bílý papír ve své ruce, ale nakonec z obálky vytáhne jen jeden malý kousek papíru.

Zapněte si telefon.

Nic víc na papíru ani v obálce není.

Bond na chvíli uvažuje, že by vzkaz i s obálkou hodil do koše a ignoroval ho, ale nakonec zvědavost zvítězí. Bond se zvedne a vydá se do ložnice, kde z nočního stolku sebere svůj mobil a zapne ho.

Netrvá to ani pět minut, než se mu mobil rozezvoní v ruce. Neznámé číslo, ale nakonec Bond hovor příjme.

„Prosím?"

„Bonde?" ozve se v telefonu trochu nejistý hlas.

„Q. Kde jste vzal tohle číslo. A proč ho vůbec máte?" zlehka se pousměje Bond.

„Jsem genius, zjistím si, jaké číslo chci." skoro mu odsekne Q. „A volám, protože musím."

„Co se stalo?" zamračí se Bond. Jakkoliv ho těší škádlit svého mladého quatermastera (vlastně si musí přiznat, že mu tohle jejich špičkování chybí), teď zní Q vážně.

V telefonu je ticho, Q si jen tiše povzdechne, než znovu promluví.

„Blofeld utekl."


	26. 26-1-2016 K

**26.1. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Eggsy se skoro zalknul nevírou, šokem a bolestí, když sledoval přímý přenos z Harryho brýlí z jeho mise v Kentucky. Byl vyděšený už předtím, když Harry najednou ztratil kontrolu a začal vraždit lidi kolem a ti dělali to samé, nikdo se na nic neohlížel.

Jenže ani tahle hrůza se nemohla srovnávat s tím, co Eggsy cítil, když neozbrojený Harry vyšel z kostela a stanul tváří v tvář Valentinovi, Gazelle a jejich bodyguardům, všichni ozbrojení.

A pak Valentine odněkud vytáhl zbraň a střelil Harryho do hlavy.

Eggsy mohl jen křičet a snažit se dýchat a nezajíknout se nevírou, šokem a bolestí.

\- - o - -

Když Eggsy přinesl Merlinovi čip z Arthurova krku, chtěl jen pomstu. Chtěl zničit slavného Valentina a jeho šílený plán, chtěl se pomstít za Harryho smrt.

Ale Merlin pro něj měl připravenou úžasnou zprávu, tu nejlepší na světě.

Ano, Valentine střelil na Harryho hlavu, ale díky svému strachu z krve je střelcem úplně na hovno a navíc kingsmanovské brýle navrhoval sám Merlin – je jen málo věcí, které neumí.

Eggsymu se skoro podlomily nohy úlevou, když zjistil, že Harry Hart přežil kostel v Kentucky a i když vážně zraněný, dostal se do péče americké pobočky kingsmanů. Eggsy měl chuť se smát jako šílený radostí, chtělo se mu brečet úlevou, chtěl nasednout do letadla a být co nejdřív u Harryho.

Jenže to všechno muselo počkat. Nejdřív musí on, Merlin a Roxy zastavit Valentina a naučit toho sráče, že nikdo tady nebude ničit svět a hlavně ubližovat lidem, na kterých Eggsymu záleží.

\- - o - -

Vlastnoruční záchrana světa dodá do organismu tolik adrenalinu, dopaminu a endorfinu jako málo co, a tak si Eggsy ze samé radosti dovolil jedno číslo se švédskou princeznou. Ne, že by si na to někdo stěžoval.

S Merlinovou pomocí pustili na svobodu i zbytek uvězněných (a kontaktovali Percivala, aby si vyzvedl svou neteř z pustého úbočí uprostřed pustých hor), i když žádný ze zachráněných neměl takové uvítání jako princezna Tilda.

Nějakou dobu trvalo, než se Merlinovi podařilo kontaktovat další kingsmany a vlády a vlastně kohokoliv, kdo by mohl začít s obnovou světa a s rozvozem jeho představitelů do správných zemích. Naštěstí si většina stopla nějaké letadlo v hangáru.

No a během toho také tenhle genius zkontaktoval americkou pobočku Kingsmanů. Nebo se o to alespoň pokusil. Jenže to nešlo.

Trvalo skoro hodinu, než se Merlin přišel na to proč.

I někteří z těch, co pracují nebo pracovali pro Kingsmany si pořídili Valentinovu sim kartu a i oni byli ovlivněni jejím signálem.

A někdo z nich vyhodil celé sídlo amerických kingsmanů do vzduchu.

Sídlo, kde byl i Harry.

Když se to dověděl Eggsy, necítil nic z toho, co při sledování videa z kostela. Necítil žádné silné emoce, které by ho dusily. Necítil vůbec nic. Necítil ani bolest, když se mu podlomily nohy a on spadl do kleku na zem.

Necítil nic.

Jen prázdno.

* * *

 _Ehm... Sorry?_


	27. 27-1-2016 TTSS

**27.1. 2016 - Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven**

* * *

Občas je velice těžké být agentem ve službách Jejího Veličenstva.

Neustálá pozornost a pohotovost kvůli bezpečnosti nejen vlastní osoby, ale i těch okolo.

Neustálé lži a polopravdy ohledně práce a vlastním životě, které si jeden musí pamatovat, protože je vypráví okolí, přátelům a rodině.

Pokud tedy agent má přátele a rodinu, protože něco takového získat, to vyžaduje čas a důvěru. A pokud váš čas patří vaší práci a vaše práce diktuje, že nesmíte nikomu věřit – v takových podmínkách se špatně buduje vztah.

Ovšem někteří mají štěstí nebo možná smůlu v tom, že začnou svůj vztah s kolegou. O kolik jednodušší je mít vztah s někým, kdo pracuje ve stejných službách a komu tudíž nemusíte lhát. Anebo o kolik složitější, pokud musíte lhát o to víc. Kolik času a důvěry to asi stojí, než uvěříte, že zájem toho druhého je opravdový a ne jen nějaká past či konspirace na vaší osobu.

Občas je velice těžké být agentem ve službách Jejího Veličenstva. Vždycky je složité být agentem, který se zamiloval.

Smiley to musí vědět. Jeho žena je krásná a úžasná a on ji miluje. Jeho žena je krásná a úžasná a chtěla by toho od života nejspíš víc, než co jí nabízí on.

Ještě horší než obvyklé na tom, když je jeden agentem ve službách Jejího Veličenstva, je, že umíte číst lidi. Poznáte na lidech, kdy lžou, kdy jsou zoufalí, kdy doufají. Poznáte na nich kam a odkud jdou. Dokážete poznat, nad čím nejspíš přemýšlí. A nejde to vypnout.

Poznáte, když vám vaše žena lže o tom, s kým a kde byla venku. Víte, podle stavu domu, kdy přišla nebo nepřišla domů. Poznáte, že o vás již nemá zájem. Poznáte, kdo z vašich kolegů je onen šťastlivec, na koho se vaše žena usmívá, s kým a ke komu jde večer domů.

A co je opravdu nejhorší na tom, když je jeden agentem ve službách Jejího Veličenstva, je, že s tím nemůžete nic dělat. Protože kdybyste s tím něco udělali, ohrozíte tím sebe i svou vlast a to je přece nepřípustné.

A proto Smileymu nezbývá nic jiného, než nasadit kamennou tvář a čekat. Čekat, že se k němu jeho žena třeba vrátí.

* * *

 _Ehm... Sorry? Zase?_


	28. 28-1-2016 JB

**28.1. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Na celém Q-branch nebylo hlasitějšího zvuku než cvakání klávesnic a škrkání per a i to se všichni snažili dělat, co nejtišeji to jen je možné. Jejich Lordovi není dobře. Vlastně mu není dobře už nějakou dobu, ale to mu nezabránilo, aby chodil do práce, plnil normy, staral se o své služebnictvo a tyranizoval agenty. Všemocný je nezastavitelný.

Ovšem kdo ho v posledních dnech naštve (a že je to v posledních dnech velice velice snadné), ten je zastavitelný rychleji, než je komukoliv příjemné. Jedna z mladších programátorek před dvěma dny utekla s brekem, agenti se oddělení vyhýbají, výbušniny jsou schované. Všichni na Q-branch (a vlastně i v celém MI6) doufají, že se Mistrovi brzy udělá dobře. Brzy jakože hned.

Malou naději pro toto jim dává onen fakt, že se dnes po dlouhých týdnech vrací domů agent 007, se kterým jejich Temný pán rozhodně nechodí. Nenajdete žádné důkazy. Hlavně ve vlastním zájmu nejen že nenajdete, ale ani nezačnete hledat.

Počátek onemocnění a vražedných nálad Overlorda se sice tak úplně nekryje s odjezdem Bonda na nebezpečnou misi, ale to neznamená, že by ho jeho návrat nemohl vyléčit. Koneckonců taková pusa může dost zvednout náladu.

Celé Q-branch zadrží dech, když se R vydává k Vševládci s hrnkem Earl Greye a informací, že Bond přistál na anglické půdě.

Většina z místních je přesvědčená, že R je R jen kvůli tomu, že umí ze všech nejlíp uvařit čaj, ovšem nikdy za to nebyli tak vděční jako v této době. Pravidelný přísun skvěle uvařeného čaje je to jediné, co brání probuzení Prvotního Zla v jejich Pánovi. Ne, že by jim vadilo, že by během dne ovládli celý svět, ale dělat to potaji je větší sranda.

„Pane, mise v Paraguayi je ukončena, agent 007 by se měl hlásit během hodiny." řekne R tichým klidným hlasem, když pokládá hrnek na stůl. Hlavně s klidem a pomalu. Predátoři vycítí strach.

Odpovědí jí je odmítavé mávnutí ruky, a tak se R opět vydá ke svému stolu. Může si jen gratulovat, jak klidně celé setkání proběhlo.

Nejvyšší sebere hrnek, aniž by odtrhnul pohled od obrazovky počítače nebo aniž by jeho druhá ruka přestala pracovat a napije se.

A vzápětí sebou trhne a vyprskne veškerou tekutinu, kterou měl v puse na zem. Nehledě na to, že toho i dost vylil.

„Co to je?!" zařve Vůdce vztekle a jeho zloba míří na nebohou R, která je ve stejném šoku jako zbytek oddělení.

„Váš čaj, pane."

„Tenhle hnus?! Vždyť vy _umíte_ udělat dobrý čaj, tak co má být tohle?!"

„Pane, ten čaj jsem dělala úplně stejně jako obvykle." řekne R s větší rozhodností než mívá většina lidí stojící tváří v tvář smrti.

„To asi těžko, protože jinak by to i stejně chutnalo! Jenže tohle je hnus!"

„Pane, nevím,jak si to vysvětlit."

„No, buď mi někdo něco provedl s čajem, což v zájmu lidstva nebude pravda nebo jste ten čaj udělala špatně. Třetí možnost, že by se mi změnily chuťové receptory, je velice-" Najednou se Vládce všeho v dohledu zasekne v polovině věty a s naprosto nehybným výrazem i postojem hledí před sebe. Jediný důkaz, že je živou osobou a ne zaseknutým robotem, jsou rychle se pohybující rty.

A pak se stalo něco šokujícího.

Mocný vyděšeně vykulil oči a zalapal po dechu, přičemž se mu podařilo pustit hrnek ze své ruky. Ovšem už nebyl svědkem toho, jak se hrnek s písmenem ze Scrabble rozbil o zem, protože se rozběhl do své kanceláře, kde se zabarikádoval.

Q-branch strnulo šokem.

A vzápětí se všichni sesypali na R a žádali vysvětlení. Ovšem žádného se nedočkali.

„Vraťte se ke své práci! Tohle se určitě vysvětlí! A hlavně Bond tu bude za necelou tři čtvrtě hodinu."

„Možná i dřív, když mu dáme vědět." navrhne někdo z techniků.

„Taky pravda." usoudí R a znovu se napojí na agentovo sluchátko. Zoufalá situace si žádá zoufalé prostředky.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	29. 29-1-2016 JB

**29.1. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Omlouvám se za zpoždění a veškerou vinu hážu na své sestry..._

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 28.1. 2016_

* * *

Zoufalá situace si žádá zoufalé prostředky.

Proto se R hackla do kamerového systému na několika patrech budovy MI6 a ve všech výtazích a na několik minut zrušila přenos a nahradila ho smyčkami. Když se jí podaří vše udělat tak, aby to uniklo pozornosti jejího šéfa, tak má deset minut, maximálně čtvrt hodiny i s pomocí ostatních. Když to jeho pozornosti neunikne – no, R slyšela, že je prý na Antarktidě jednou za rok i hezky.

Ovšem tohle je důležité pro osud světa i Q-branch, proto se to stát musí.

A proto R nastoupí do výtahu, ve kterém jede jen Bond a zastaví ho mezi patry.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se blonďatý agent, kterému se ještě zračí ve tváři šok a nevíra.

R mu zavolala v půlce cesty mezi letištěm a MI6, že si musí pospíšit, že jde o život a Bond onu trasu zvládl v rekordním čase. Na Q-branch pak zjistil, že nikdo neví, co se s jejich nadřízeným děje, ale podle všeho to je velice vážné. Proto se Bond rozhodl dostat do zamčené a zabezpečené kanceláře na konci Q-branch.

Vlastně se mu podařilo akorát zaklepat na dveře a oslovit toho, kdo se za nimi skrývá.

Vzápětí se dveře otevřely, ale místo toho, aby byl Bond vpuštěn dovnitř, tak byl napaden snad vším, co odpovídalo kritériím 'v dosahu' a 'snadno hoditelné'. Velmistr Q-branch po agentovi házel doslova vše, co mohl a řval na něj, že je všechno jeho vina a ať se k němu nepřibližuje nebo ho zastřelí jeho vlastní zbraní.

R stačila za rychle ustupujícím agentem jen syknout číslo výtahu, než byl Bond pryč z oddělení a jeho soupeř opět zamčený ve své kanceláři.

„Nikdo neví, co se děje. Prostě se začal chovat – jinak." rozhodí R rukama. „Nejdřív mu občas nebylo dobře, pak některé dopoledne strávil nad kýblem a byl náladový a když už se zdálo, že se to lepší, tak odmítl vypít svůj čaj, že je hnusný a rozbil si hrnek a zmizel v kanceláři." vychrlí ze sebe R se zoufalým výrazem i hlasem.

„To přece není možné. On přežívá na čaji. Přece se mu najednou nezměnily chutě." nevěří jí Bond.

„Něco takového taky říkal, než se zabarikádoval, ale člověk nemění chutě obratem ruky!" hádá se R.

„Jo, to dělaj jen- A do háje." zarazí se Bond. „Rychle! Zpátky! Musím s ním mluvit!"

R se neodvažuje argumentovat, a tak se výtah opět rozjede a Bond je v mžiku zpátky na oddělení, kde mu reálně hrozí vážný úraz až smrt.

„Všichni ven!" zařve Bond na celé Q-branch.

„Ale někteří vedou mise." ozve se R nejistě.

„Tak ať zůstanou a zacpou si uši, ale jinak všichni ven!" upraví agent svůj rozkaz. „Hned!"

Do dvou minut v místnosti zůstane jen 007 a dva krčící se technici s pohledem zaraženým do obrazovky. Bond je ještě oba sjede výhružným pohledem, než přejde ke dveřím kanceláře a znovu zaťuká.

„Pustíš mě dovnitř?" zeptá se agent skoro prosebným hlasem.

Dveře se otevřou a v nich se objeví Jeho Rozčílená Výsost, naštěstí bez munice v rukách.

„Řekl jsem, ať vypadneš." prskne mladý genius jako rozzuřená kočka.

„Copak můžu, když vím, co se stalo?" zeptá se Bond a udělá krok vpřed.

„Víš? Nic nevíš! Jak bys to mohl vědět?!"

„Náladové chování. Ranní nevolnosti. Chuť mě zabít. Co by to jiného mohlo znamenat?"

„Ty to víš." špitne mladší z dvojice mužů ohromeně. A vzápětí zase zmizí ve své kanceláři, ve tváři naštvaný výraz.

Ovšem tentokrát jde Bond za ním.

„Tohle prostě není možný! Já nemůžu být-" zarazí se, neschopný ten výraz vyslovit, než pokračuje. „A navíc s tebou! Ty neděláš nic se závazky, žádné vztahy ani nic a určitě nebudeš chtít mít nic společného ani s tímhle a-"

Další slova jsou zastavena polibkem na rty.

„Matthew." šeptne James tiše a obejme osloveného kolem pasu. „Vidíš snad, že odsud utíkám a dělám, že tě neznám? Ne. Tohle je skvělá zpráva. Dost děsivá, ale skvělá. A neříkal jsi onehdy, že chceš mít rodinu?"

„Já vím, co jsem říkal, i když jsem myslel, že tě tím zaženu. A přestaň používat moje křestní. Není to fér."

„Matthew. Matthew. Matthew." opakuje Bond tichým pobaveným hlasem. „Doufám ale, že je ti jasné, že ten prcek bude mít křestní jméno i příjmení, že jo? A myslím jiné křestní než je Q junior."

„Furt lepší než 007 Druhý." odsekne Q, ale netváří se přitom naštvaně. Spíš se u toho usmívá a konečně oplatí Jamesovi objetí.

* * *

 _Asi bych to měla označit jako m-preg tady tohle, jenže když to tak označím, tak to nebude žádný překvapení..._


	30. 30-1-2016 K

**30.1. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Percival na místo Lancelota navrhnul syna svých známých, ovšem osobně nijak nepředpokládal, že by se mladík při výběru dostal nějak daleko. Na to bylo příliš vhodnějších kandidátů. Ovšem i tak ho nejvíc zaujali dva, kteří patří Galahadovi a Merlinovi, protože kandidáti obou těchto mužů nepochází z obvyklého prostředí Kingsmanů. Ne, James Spencer od Galahada a Lee Unwin od Merlina pochází z obyčejných rodin a na pozici kandidáta se dostali díky svým schopnostem, ne původu.

Lee Unwin je tichý mladý muž, zodpovědný a schopný, který (jak se Percival později dověděl) má doma ženu a malého synka. Dle Percivalova osobního názoru by z něj byl dobrý Kingsman.

James Spencer je energetický, občas dost upovídaný muž bez závazků, který se podle Percivala rád a často předvádí. Možná až příliš často a rád. Percival se nemůže pomoct, ale něco na Galahadově kandidátovi ho nenechává v klidu. Ne, že by mu ten chlápek byl nepříjemný, ale něco tam je, něco, na co Percival nemůže tak úplně ukázat prstem.

Ovšem tak či tak Percival nemůže říct, že by ho nějak překvapilo, že se Spencer a Unwin dostali do finálové dvojice, a že se mezi nimi dlouho nedokázalo rozhodnout.

Ovšem jak nakonec osud rozhodl o výběru Lancelota, to snad překvapilo všechny. Nikdo, tedy nikdo s mozkem, neubíral novému Lancelotovi jeho schopnosti, ovšem i tak sebeobětování Leeho Unwina všechny zasáhlo a nejtvrději snad Galahada, který si smrt mladého muže dával za vinu.

\- - o - -

Percival s novým Lancelotem nebýval často ve styku, hlavně proto, že měl každý plno práce se svými misemi. Potkávali se snad jen na poradách a občas během tréninku, ale i tak se Percival nemohl zbavit onoho neurčitého pocitu, který okolo tohoto agenta měl. Spíše naopak, přišlo mu, jako by onen pocit – čehosi – sílil.

A pak nastala ona společná mise ve Varšavě.

\- - o - -

Varšava je pěkné město v zemi, která Percivala jinak nic moc nezaujala. Mise tam ovšem nedávají moc času na prozkoumávání krás okolí a historie.

A tahle nebyla vyjímkou.

Boj, krev, střelba, honičky. Ian Fleming by se mohl inspirovat.

Když Percival a Lancelot konečně splnili misi a dostali se do bytu, kde se skrývali, byli oba plní adrenalinu a nevybité energie. Percival ze zkušenosti věděl, že zůstat v takovém stavu venku jen zavání problémy, protože by na sebe jen přitahovali pozornost akorát ve chvíli, kdy by měli zmizet z povrchu zemského. Jenže ani tak toto skrývání nevyřešilo onen problém až příliš energetického stavu, ve kterém se dva agenti ocitli zavření v malém bytě.

Ovšem Lancelot nápad měl a nezatěžoval se jeho sdělením. Rovnou konal.

Percival za nimi sotva stačil zavřít a zamknout, když ho Lancelot chytil za ramena, otočil ho čelem k sobě a políbil ho. Ovšem žádné opatrné první políbení. Percival byl najednou od stehen k hlavě zmáčknut mezi dveřmi a druhým agentem a jeho ústa byla napadena a úspěšně ovládnuta těmi Lancelotovými.

Ovšem nějaká obrana bylo to poslední, co měl Percival na mysli. Ve chvíli, kdy mu došlo, co se děje, zjistil, že se jeho ruce sami umístily na Lancelotovi boky, kde se pevně držely, muchlovaly kdysi nažehlenou látku a tiskly agenta k sobě.

\- - o - -

Ani jeden z nich nemluvil a to ani u dveří, ani později v jedné z ložnic bytu a ani ráno nebo při cestě domů do Londýna. Nemluvili ani o misi, ani o oné noci, ani o pitomém počasí. Jen mlčeli.

Ovšem když se Percival po dokončení papírování, návštěvě medicínckého oddělení a rozhovoru s Merlinem a Arthurem (tedy v opačném pořadí) vydal domů, našel v kapse saka malou kartičku. A na ni napsanou adresu, jméno James a krátký vztah – 'Jestli chceš...'

* * *

 _Aby bylo jasné. Ze scény, kdy zemřel Lee Unwin, jsem si domyslela, že byl Lee Merlinův kandidát, protože se Harry Merlinovi za jeho úmrtí omlouval. To je důvod, proč je moje maličkost přesvědčená, že Lee byl Merlinův kandidát a James Harryho._


	31. 31-1-2016 K

**31.1. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Inspirováno povídkou 'Abuse seminar' od LicetoDream (_ _archiveofourown org/works/1649573)_

* * *

Eggsy má vážný vztah. Eggsy je ženatý. Jeho manžel a zároveň i kolega a nadřízený je Harry Hart. Pro veřejnost je Harry Hart postarší gentleman a krejčí. Eggsy je do něj zamilovaný i po třech letech manželství. Eggsy často mluví o Harrym a jak jsou šťastní a že mu Harry vozí z cest různé dary a co kdy kde dělali romantického. Eggsy nikomu neříká pravdu. Nikomu neříká, co se děje.

\- - o - -

„Rox, musím ti něco říct. Harry mě týrá."

„A jak? Nechce, abys ho vyhonil v kanceláři?"

„Ne. Myslím týrá jako domácí násilí."

„Počkat, cože?!"

„Divej na tendle leták, je tu všecko."

„Eggsy, tohle je reklama pro poradnu pro týrané lidi v Liverpoolu. Kde jsi to vzal?"

„Byl sem tam na misi. Ale to je jedno, divej. Jednička – shazuje vás váš partner, uráží vás nebo na vás dělá nepříjemné vtipy? A Harry furt říká, že jsem jenom chlapec, a že jsem moc mladý a taky občas říká, že sem zlatokop a proto s nim sem. Dvojka – říká vám váš partner, co můžete dělat a s kým se smíte stýkat? V jednom kuse! Furt mi říká, že něco nemám dělat a rozkazuje mi, kam jezdit a s kým se tam potkat nebo nepotkat. Tři – vyhrožuje váš partner, že ublíží vám, vašim příbuzným nebo domácím mazlíčkům? Furt! Furt vyhrožuje, že JBho vyhodí, zavře v útulku nebo zastřelí. A mi taky párkrát řek, že mě zabije Čtyry – odstrkuje vás váš partner? Jo, odstrkuje. A bezdůvodně. A jednou mě strčil z okna! Pětka – uhodil vás někdy váš partner? Si piš a kolikrát. Jednou si ze mě udělal boxovací pytel, sem nemoh ani chodit. Šestka – nutí vás váš partner k sexu? Jo, nutí. Ale dyby mě nutil k sexu s ním, on mě nutí k sexu s cizíma! A když souhlasíš i s jednou věcí, co tu píšou, tak je to týrání.

„Eggsy?"

„No, Rox?"

„Teď se prosím zhluboka nadechni a nafackuj si."

„Co?"

„Eggsy, ty idiote. Tenhle leták je pro lidi, kteří doopravdy žijí s nějakým tyranem, ne pro blbečka, co má až moc volného času!"

„Ale-"

„Ne! Odmítám se s tebou bavit na tohle téma. Sakra, tvoje máma a celá rodina si tímhle prošly a ty si z toho děláš srandu!"

„Hej, Rox, nech mě to vysvětlit!"

„Máš jednu šanci a jestli to nebudeš brát vážně, omráčím tě a řeknu o tom Harrymu i Merlinovi."

„Zní fér. Divej, tenhle leták byl na nádraží a já si ho četl a myslel na mámu a pak mi došlo, že to platí i na mě a na Harryho, ale že by to lidi nepochopili. Jo, Harry mi neustále říká chlapče a že jsem na plno věcí moc mladý a když si do nás lidi rýpou, tak mi říká sugar baby nebo zlatokope a já to hraju s ním, ale jenom abychom ty lidi naštvali, není to doopravdy. S tím rozkazováním kolem, tak Harry je můj šéf, jasně, že mi rozkazuje a sme agenti, jasně, že mi zakazuje plno věcí, keré bych rád na misi dělal."

„Dostaneš misi a hned na ni chceš něco vyhodit do vzduchu."

„Ne dycky, jo? A nepřerušuj."

„Pokračuj."

„To s tím vyhrožováním, tak Harry zbožňuje JBho, ale stejně mu vyhrožuje, když ho najde v posteli nebo když o něj zakopne a tak. A mi vyhrožoval, že jestli na misi umřu, že mě zabije, ale já mu to říct nemůžu. A jo, jednou mě Harry strčil z okna, ale kvůli tomu, že tam byla bomba. Furt mě odstrkuje, aby se mi něco nestalo. A taky mě mlátí. Nerad to přiznávám, ale dycky, dyž spolu trénujem, tak jsem to já, kdo skončí na hadry. Není fér jako. A taky mě nutí k sexu, když mě posílá na honey pot mise. Prostě jen – podle těch lidí a podle světa venku mě Harry týrá, ale my víme, že sme Kingsmani, a že by si Harry dřív usek nohu, než aby mi zkřivil vlas na hlavě. Prostě enom- Jak moc sme šílení, když sou pro nás věci z domácího násilí normální?"

„Víš, kdyby ses mě na toto zeptal bez toho všeho předtím, řekla bych, že byste s Harrym měli zvážit, co je ještě normální dělat v ložnici, ale-"

„O, v ložnici děláme jen super věci, si piš. Třeba minule-"

„Eggsy! Ne. Žádné historky o tvém nebo Arthurově sexuálním životě. Prostě ne."

„S tebou není žádná sranda."

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: První měsíc za mnou, jedenáct zbývá. No potěš..._


	32. 1-2-2016 SH

**1.2. 2016**

* * *

 _Víte, tahle povídka je čistě na fandom Sherlocka BBC, ale je to takové vysvětlení pro všechny ty potenciální crossovery s RED..._

* * *

Agentka Martha Blackwoodová byla tou nejlepší agentkou MI6, jakou kdo pamatuje. Byla i lepší než mnozí její mužští kolegové, což byl ne každý ochotný říct nahlas. Ale přece jen je studená válka a každý agent se počítá, i když je snad až příliš mladý a i když je to ženská.

A Martha Blackwoodová byla jednička. Žádná mise nebyla problém. Dostat se někam nepozorovaně a získat tajné dokumenty? Žádný problém, nikdo si ani nevšimne, že něco zmizelo. Zbavit se nepohodlné osoby? Jaké nepohodlné osoby? Dostat z někoho informace? Berte to jako splněné. Tajné sledování, ale i výslech, v obojím byla agentka Blackwoodová trénovaná, i když osobně dávala přednost svádění, protože tímhle způsobem vždy získala nejvíce informací a nikdo nic neřekl. Každý se může zmínit, že se mu zdá, že ho někdo sleduje, každý si všimne, když někdo zmizí, protože jste ho unesli kvůli výslechu. Ovšem ne každý se začne chlubit tím, že se v baru potkal s mladou holkou, se kterou si na jednu noc najal hotelový pokoj, a které během sexu řekl vše, co věděl. Alespoň ne v té době, dnes se to zdá naprosto normální.

Říkalo se o ní spoustu věcí. Že je koketa (což by ona nikdy nepopřela), že se chová naprosto nevhodně (což byla pro obyčejné lidi pravda, obyčejné dívky by se neměly chovat jako ona, hlavně co se týče toho zabíjení), a že kdyby tancovala u tyče a prodávala svoje tělo, že by to vyšlo na stejno (u tohoto Blackwoodová obvykle jen prohlásila, že většina lidí řekne, že se děvkaří, a že jsou milí, že použili tak milý popis).

Ovšem MI6 bylo jedno, co, kde a s kým jejich agentka dělá, pokud neporušuje pravidla a nemíní je zradit. Vlastně jim spíše vyhovovalo, že je pokaždé s někým jiným, než aby si našla stálého partnera a ten byl pak použit proti ní.

Ovšem i v případě agentky Blackwoodové jednoho dne narazila pomyslná kosa na příslovečný kámen. V jejím případě narazila ona na svého dlouholetého kolegu z francouzské tajné služby.

Anglie nevěří Francii ani slovo a je to vzájemný vztah, ale MI6 do jisté míry důvěřovala tomuto muži (nakolik tedy tajné složky mohou někomu věřit), a proto ho poslali na misi s Blackwoodovou. Nebyl problém získat supertajné a důležité dokumenty, byla to procházka růžovou zahradou, která, stejně jako snad všechny jejich společné mise, skončila nocí ve společném hotelovém pokoji. Což ovšem bylo novinkou, tuto noc francouzský agent zdrogoval anglickou agentku a utekl i s dokumenty.

Veškerá vina se hodila na Marthu Blackwoodovou a MI6 svou agentku vyhodila. Bez jejich ochrany a pomoci se Blackwoodová stala chodící mrtvolou, protože si jako každý agent nadělala plno nepřátel. Ovšem nejdřív, než se schovala, se rozhodla mstít.

Svého zrádného žabožroutského skoro kolegu díky pomoci přátel ze CIA našla ve Státech, kde pak jistý Francouz zemřel při podivné autonehodě na Floridě. Ale to jsou ti Evropani, nezvládnou pořádná americká auta.

A jistá Martha Blackwoodová, která kvůli této misi vzala onu práci u tyče, kterou jí všichni předhazovali, se rozhodla zůstat, kde je. Koneckonců o svou původní práci přišla a nic v plánu zrovna neměla. A u tyče stejně dlouho nezůstala, protože si ji vyhlédl místní ne tak úplně poctivý podnikatel. A pokud se Martha nějak hnala do vdavků, pak nikdo nedokáže, že to bylo kvůli tomu, že jí její agentura zkompromitovala falešné doklady. Každopádně na Marthu Blackwoodovou byla vypsána odměna.

Marthu Hudsonovou nikdo nehledal.


	33. 2-2-2016 JB

**2.2. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Quatermaster je asi nejcennější a nejdůležitější osobou MI6 a všichni si toho jsou vědomi. I M ví, že je nahraditelný, ale zkuste nahradit toho genia. Takoví, jako Q, z nebe nepadaj. Proto Q nejezdí na mise, ale zůstává pěkně v zázemí, kde na něj nemůžou záporáci a MI6 si ho může chránit.

Ovšem jednou za čas bohužel nastane ona situace, kdy i slovutný Q musí vyrazit do terénu a zašpinit si ruce. To 'bohužel' je nejen ze strany MI6, které se musí postarat, že Q bude v bezpečí a nic se mu nestane, ale je i ze strany samotného Q, který má rád svou kancelář. A který je bohužel ve službách ostrovního království a to znamená, že musí-li někam na misi, je jeho dopravním prostředkem letadlo.

Q nesnáší létání. Děsí se ho víc, než čehokoliv jiného na světě.

Ne, že by neznal statistiky, že je létání tím nejbezpečnějším způsobem dopravy, to on ví. Problém je v tom, že když už se něco stane, je šance úmrtí v podstatě stoprocentní, není možnost si nějak pomoci. To Qho děsí. Věří technice, kterou letadla používají. Ví, že by muselo jít o úmyslný útok, aby se něco stalo. Ale také ví, že za pádem většiny letadel stojí lidský faktor a shoda okolností. A to ovlivnit nejde. Každé letadlo, které vzlétává, je potenciální hliníkovou rakví pro desítky a stovky pasažérů a pro členy posádky.

A vypadá to, že je Q jediný, kdo si tohle uvědomuje, protože všichni ostatní jen sedí a v klidu se baví, až na to uřvané dítě na sedadle přímo před ním a-

„Q. dýchej." ozve se vedle Quatermastera Bondův hlas.

Q si ve své stavu není moc jistý, jestli v jeho hlase doopravdy slyší pobavení nebo ne.

„Já dýchám!" štěkne po něm Q okamžitě.

„Ne. Ty panikaříš." prohodí agent a jako důkaz použije svou ruku.

Q si do teď myslel, že to, do čeho zatíná prsty s takovou silou, až mu bělají klouby, je opěrka, ale ukázalo se, že jde o Bondovu ruku.

„Sakra." dostane ze sebe Q místo omluvy a pokusí se odtrhnout svou ruku od té agentovi, ale nepovede se mu to. Jednak ho jeho levačka nějak odmítá poslouchat a taky Bond svou volnou rukou překryl tu Qho.

„Q, dýchej pěkně zhluboka. Zkus na nic nemyslet." povídá Bond tichým hlasem.

„Jak mám na nic nemyslet, když vím, že-!"

„Q!" skoro po něm křikne agent. „Dýchej, jak ti říkám. Nádech, výdech. Nádech. Výdech." instruuje Quatermastera.

Mladý genius se chce hádat, ale nakonec poslechne. Zavře oči a snaží se zkoordinovat svoje dýchání podle toho, co mu agent říká.

„No vidíš. Není to tak hrozné, co?" pousměje se Bond, když ucítí, že stisk Qho ruky trochu povolí.

„Nesnáším letadla. A létání." prohodí Q skoro plačky.

„Já vím. Ale není se čeho bát. Jsem tady, abych tě ochránil." povídá chlácholivě.

„Jenže pokud začne letadlo padat, bude nám tvůj agentský výcvik k ničemu, to nám zbraně moc nepomůžou." odsekne Q.

„To ne, ale vím, kde je padák." prohodí Bond s drobným pousmáním.

Qho jedinou reakcí je vyděšené nadechnutí a návrat paniky. Místo uklidnění, že bude při možném pádu zachráněn, si začal představovat možnou smrt při skoku padákem a jakou mají šanci, vyskočí-li z letadla nad pevninou nebo nad oceánem.

„Umřeme tady." zaskučí Q skoro neslyšně, než se stočí do klubíčka, hlavu na kolenou a ruce kolem pasu.


	34. 3-2-2016 K

**3.2. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Roxy rychle vyťuká telefonní číslo a s nejistým pohledem přes rameno se ujistí, že jí nikdo z rodiny neuslyší a hlavně ne strýček. Agent Percival by ji zabil, kdyby zjistil – ne, on by zabil ty dva a to by bylo ještě horší.

„Eggsy." vyhrkne Roxy s úlevou. „Potřebuju s vámi mluvit. S oběma."

„Roxy?" ozve se jí za zády mámin tázavý a trochu zmatený hlas. „Co je _tohle_?"

„A do háje." sykne Roxy a zbledne. „Já za chvíli zase zavolám. Snad. Čau." ukončí Roxy šeptem hovor a pomalu se otočí čelem ke dveřím obývacího pokoje a ke své mámě. A jak Roxy ke své hrůze zjistí, tak i čelem k otci a ke strýčkovi.

„Copak?" zeptá se Roxy rádoby bezstarostně, i když jí je naprosto jasné, jaké papíry to máma drží v ruce.

„To jsou _tvoje_ vyšetření?" zeptá se máma tím samým nevěřícím tónem.

„Ehm, no, je tam moje jméno, tak asi jo." prohodí dívka s klidem. Předstíraným klidem. Uvnitř totiž úplně a naprosto jistě panikaří.

Ty výsledky neměl nikdo najít. Ani máma, ani strýc, ani nikdo. Zprávu z ultrazvuku a výsledky odběrů přece měla dané- Ježiši Kriste, ona je nechala na stolku! Nechala je na stolku vedle kabelky a neuklidila je, když přišli všichni domů! Jak si sakra může říkat agent Kingsmanů, když pak udělá takovou koninu?!

„Roxy, jsi v pořádku?" zeptá se strýček a vytrhne ji tak z děsivých úvah. „Celá jsi zbledla."

„Jo, v pohodě. Úplně v pohodě." prohodí Roxy s úsměvem, který hraničí s histerií.

„Roxy?"

Teď už se tváří ustaraně všichni.

„Pojď se posadit." vyzve ji máma a dřív, než se Roxy stihne začít bránit, chytne dívku za loket a odvede ji do obývacího pokoje a posadí se s ní na pohovku.

Roxy se dokáže probít i pevností, kde proti ní stojí skoro armády, dokáže holýma rukama zničit chlápky, co jsou dvakrát tak velcí a třikrát tak těžcí jako ona, ovšem odsud není úniku.

„Co je to za výsledky?" zeptá se táta, když se on i jeho bratr usadí v křeslech.

„Jen nějaké odběry na hormony." plácne Roxy nepřesvědčivě.

„ _Nějaké_ hormony?" zamračí se na ni máma a Roxy najednou sedí celá nakrčená jako hromádka neštěstí. Nebo jako by se snažila vypařit.

„Jsou to těhmm..." Roxy začala větu normálním hlasem, ale dokončila ji tichým, nesrozumitelným mumláním.

„Roxy." řekne máma varovně. Je jasné, že ví, co je to za odběry, ale že míní Roxy donutit, ať to řekne sama.

„Jde o – o těhotenské hormony." řekne Roxy nahlas, pohled zabořený do koberce před špičkami svých bot.

V místnosti by bylo slyšet spadnout špendlík, jaké je v ní ticho a to i přes to, že je všude koberec s vysokým vlasem.

Roxy se neodvažuje dýchat, ani mrkat a sedí celá napnutá.

„A co ti vyšlo?" zeptá se táta klidným hlasem.

Co asi, když se chovám takhle, zaječí Roxy v duchu.

„Pozitivní." špitne místo toho. „Jsem těhotná."

„A otcem je ten mladík z práce? Proto jsi mu volala?" zeptá se máma na to jediné, co zatím nezjistila z papírů ve svých rukách.

„Eggsy?" zeptá se strýček agentským tónem. Není to zrovna příjemný tón.

„Ehm – no-" začne Roxy, ale nedomluví.

„Už o tom ví?" zeptá se máma.

„Nikomu jsem to zatím neřekla. Vlastně jsem se chtěla domluvit na setkání, když – ehm – no – když jste to zjistili." pokrčí Roxy nejistě rameny.

„Měla bys mu to říct co nejdříve." promluví táta. „Tohle spolu musíte v klidu probrat."

„Je v obchodě?" zeptá se strýček tím svým ne zrovna příjemným hlasem.

„Jo. Měl by být." přikývne Roxy.

„Odvezu tě tam." řekne Percival a postaví se. „Čím dřív tam budeme, tím líp, ne?"

„Jistě." polkne vyděšená Roxy.

„Udělej pro mě něco." obrátí se táta na svého bratra. „Nech ty dva, ať si to nejdřív proberou sami a bez tvého dozoru. Oheň a síru můžeš dštít až pak."

„Jistě." přikývne strýček trochu neochotně na souhlas.

Roxy si posbírá všechny papíry od doktora a vydá se do auta, které stojí venku. Cestou ještě vytáhne telefon a znovu vytočí Eggsyho číslo.

„Ahoj. Já – ehm – no, za půl hodiny jsem tam, jo?"

* * *

 _Má to pokračování. Dvě. Alternativní..._

 _Pokračování budou mít zpoždění, páč příští den či dva nebudu na pc, takže si musíte počkat..._


	35. 4-2-2016 K

**4.2. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část - 3.2. 2016_

* * *

Cesta autem do obchodu Kingsmanů byla dlouhá, tichá a velice, velice napjatá. Roxy se neodvažovala na svého strýčka ani podívat a snažila se vyhnat z hlavy všechny katastrofické scénáře, které můžou nastat.

Když agent Percival konečně zastaví před luxusním krejčovstvím, Roxy z auta vystoupí s výrazem odsouzence na smrt.

A se stejným výrazem pokračuje v cestě do Merlinovi kanceláře v Londýně. Většinu času tenhle plešatý genius tráví na velitelství za Londýnem, ale i tady má zajištěnou místnost jen pro sebe.

„Můžeš počkat tady?" zeptá se Roxy strýčka, když dojde ke dveřím oné kanceláře.

Percival se netváří zrovna nadšeně, ale nakonec přikývne na souhlas a ustoupí o krok dozadu.

Roxy jen pokyne hlavou na znamení, že děkuje a s hlubokým nádechem vejde do místnosti. Nebo spíš proklouzne do místnosti, protože dveře otevřela sotva na škvírku.

„Rox?" ozve se Eggsyho ustaraný hlas, protože Roxy za sebou rychle zavřela dveře a s úlevou se o ně opřela, jenže pak zůstala stát na místě a nepohnula se dobré dvě tři minuty.

Roxy otevře oči, u kterých si ani nevšimla, kdy je zavřela a rozhlédne se kolem. Před ní stojí ustaraný Merlin a dva kroky za ním Eggsy s tím samým výrazem.

Roxy nejdřív jen stojí na místě, ale vzápětí se vrhne Merlinovi kolem krku.

„Venku je Percival a chce vás zabít." vyhrkne Roxy. „Teda chce zabít Eggsyho, protože si myslí, že je to jeho vina, ale až zjistí, že za to můžeš ty, tak bude chtít zabít i tebe."

„Co? A proč já? Co sem uďál?" vyhrkne Eggsy nechápavě.

„Doma si totiž ještě pořád myslí, že spolu chodíme, když jsme předstíral, že jsme spolu. A já jim to nevymlouvala, aspoň nezjišťovali, za kým doopravdy chodím." pokrčí Roxy rameny.

„A kvůli tomu mě chtěj zabít? Že sem falešnej přítel? Krytí?"

„Ehm, ne vlastně kvůli tomu ne." řekne Roxy nejistě a pomalu se od Merlina odtáhne. „Vlastně je to všechno kvůli tomuto." upřesní, když z kabelky vytáhne hrst trochu pomačkaných papírů a podá je Merlinovi.

Ten si je vezme a přejde s nimi ke stolu, kde nechal brýle. Eggsy mu je v patách a nakukuje mu přes rameno.

Roxy ví přesně, kdy Merlinovi došlo, co ty čísla a lékařská hatmatilka znamenají. Podlomily se mu kolena a on si musel rychle sednout na židli.

„Ty jsi- A já jsem- My jsme- Budeme-" zkouší Merlin promluvit, ale není schopný ze sebe dostat jedinou srozumitelnou větu.

„Zkus to anglicky, kámo, páč já tě fakt nechápu." ozve se Eggsy, který stále neví, o co jde.

„Jsem těhotná." prohodí Roxy.

„Těhotná?" zarazí se Eggsy. „Budeme mít prcka! Teda vy budete, já ne, ale to je jedno. Bude mimčo! To je skvělý! Gratulace!" povídá Eggsy nadšeně a pevně Roxy obejme.

„Díky, Eggsy." pousměje se Roxy šťastně, než vymění Eggsyho náruč za tu Merlinovu. Technický genius sice nic neříká, ale slzy dojetí v očích a pevné objetí mluví za vše.

Ovšem dojemné chvíle nevydrží dlouho, když je u toho Eggsy, který vždy ochotně připomene realitu.

„Chci vidět Percivala, až zjistí, že to nejsem já, kdo tě zbouchnul, Rox, ale Merlin." chechtá se mladý agent.


	36. 5-2-2016 K

**5.2. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 3.2. 2016_

* * *

Cesta autem do obchodu Kingsmanů byla dlouhá, tichá a velice, velice napjatá. Roxy se neodvažovala na svého strýčka ani podívat a snažila se vyhnat z hlavy všechny katastrofické scénáře, které můžou nastat.

Když agent Percival konečně zastaví před luxusním krejčovstvím, Roxy z auta vystoupí s výrazem odsouzence na smrt.

A se stejným výrazem pokračuje v cestě do Merlinovi kanceláře v Londýně. Většinu času tenhle plešatý genius tráví na velitelství za Londýnem, ale i tady má zajištěnou místnost jen pro sebe.

„Můžeš počkat tady?" zeptá se Roxy strýčka, když dojde ke dveřím oné kanceláře.

Percival se netváří zrovna nadšeně, ale nakonec přikývne na souhlas a ustoupí o krok dozadu.

Roxy jen pokyne hlavou na znamení, že děkuje a s hlubokým nádechem vejde do místnosti. Nebo spíš proklouzne do místnosti, protože dveře otevřela sotva na škvírku.

„Rox?" ozve se Eggsyho ustaraný hlas, protože Roxy za sebou rychle zavřela dveře a s úlevou se o ně opřela, jenže pak zůstala stát na místě a nepohnula se dobré dvě tři minuty.

Roxy otevře oči, u kterých si ani nevšimla, kdy je zavřela a rozhlédne se kolem. Před ní stojí ustaraný Merlin a půl kroku za ním Eggsy s tím samým výrazem.

Roxy přeletí pohledem mezi dvěma, kteří na ni čekají a zírají, než přejde ke stolu a sedne si na volnou židli. Merlin si sedne na židli vedle té její, místo za stůl a Eggsy postává vedle něj.

„Mám dobrou a špatnou zprávu. Nějaké preference?" promluví Roxy tichým vážným hlasem.

„Nejprv tu špatnou?" pokrčí Eggsy nejistě rameny poté, co si s Merlinem vyměnil udivený pohled.

„Za dveřmi stojí můj strýček a má v plánu ti hodně ublížit." řekne Roxy svému kamarádovi.

„Cože? A proč? Co sem mu uďál?" rozkřine se Eggsy trochu nechápavě, trochu naštvaně.

„Jemu? Jemu jsi neudělal nic. Mně? Docela dost." pokrčí Roxy rameny.

„Co?" nechápe Eggsy.

„A ta dobrá zpráva?" vloží se do jejich rozhovoru Merlin, který se rozhodl, že chce nejdřív všechny informace, než začne něco řešit.

„Dobrá zpráva je ten důvod, proč tě chce strýček zabít." usměje se Roxy na uraženého Eggsyho, než podá Merlinovi hrst lehce pomačkaných papírů ze své kabelky.

Nejstarší z trojice agentů si ony papíry pomalu pročítá, zatímco služebně nejmladší agent si uraženě sedne na kraj stolu a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Tohle znamená, že- že se to-" začne Merlin, ale není schopný dokončit větu. Místo toho se nevěřícně podívá na Roxy.

„Že se to povedlo." pousměje se Roxy nadšeně.

„Povedlo?" zopakuje Eggsy trochu zmateně.

„Jo, povedlo." přikývne Roxy s nadšeným úsměvem od ucha k uchu. „Když se nic nepokazí, tak z vás dvou budou brzo tátové."

„Budem tátové. Seš těhotná. Mimčo." povídá Eggsy, než se vzpamatuje z prvotního šoku a nadšeně skočí Merlinovi kolem krku.

Roxy se jen podiví, že se s nimi ona židle, na které Merlin sedí, nepřevrátila, než se podívá na druhou stranu, aby jim poskytla alespoň náznak soukromí.

„Rox." ozve se Eggsy po delší chvíli, kterou trvá, než se odtrhne od Merlina a vzápětí už objímá Roxy. „Díky, díky, díky, díky." opakuje stále dokola.

„Ještě neděkuj, ještě není po všem." povídá Roxy s úsměvem. „Ale doktor říkal, že vše zatím vypadá dobře."

„To je skvělý. Úžasný, skvělý." povídá Eggsy se slzami v očích.

Jediný důvod, proč pustil Roxy z objetí je Merlin, který ji chtěl také obejmout. Ovšem Eggsy se na ty dva vydrží dívat jen pár vteřin, než je oba zaráz stiskne v náruči.

Nějakou chvíli to trvá, než se zase pustí, nebo aspoň než Eggsy nechá být svou kamarádku, protože Merlina se očividně pustit nemíní.

„Zbývá už jen jedna věc." ozve se Roxy, ve tváři úsměv od ucha k uchu. „Kdo z vás dvou vysvětlí Percivalovi, jak je to s tím miminkem doopravdy?"

* * *

 _Doufám, že je jasné, že je Roxy jejich náhradní matka..._


	37. 6-2-2016 JB B

**6.2. 2016 - James Bond, Bourne series**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Qho a Jamesův vztah je velice, velice komplikovaný. Jako že hodně komplikovaný...  
_

* * *

CIA má tendence vytvářet programy na výrobu supervojáků a superagentů, které jim pak vybouchnou do obličeje. Jedním z těchto z těchto výbuchů je i Jason Bourne. Aspoň pod tímto jménem je uváděn nejčastěji. MI6 by si ho normálně moc nevšímala, ale zapletl se letmo do jedné z jejich akcí, než zase zmizel z povrchu zemského a tím na sebe přilákal pozornost této agentury.

A proto teď samotný Q prochází různé dokumenty, fotografie a videozáznamy, které MI6 může a nemusí vlastnit, o agentu Jasonu Bournovi a jeho životě, aby vytvořil celistvou složku věnovanou tomuto muži. Jde o přísně tajnou věc, o které má vědět jen M a Q.

No a ví o tom i Qho kdysi skoro možná i neoficiálně přítel, agent 007, James Bond, který do Qho kanceláře s touto informací už přitancoval, aby tam pak jen seděl a sledoval Qho při práci.

„Víš, kdo je tohle?" promluví po několikahodinovém tichu James a ukáže Qmu fotografii Bourna a blonďaté ženy po jeho boku.

„Jason Bourne a Marie Helena Kreutz." odpoví Q automaticky, sotva se na něj otočí. „Pomohla mu během oné situace v Paříži a-"

„Ne." zarazí ho James se zavrtěním hlavy.

„Co ne?" zamračí se Q a netrpělivým gestem si posune brýle výš na nose. „Byla to ona, kdo-"

„Byla to ona, kdo mu ne tak úplně dobrovolně pomohl." přeruší ho James s přikývnutím. „Byla to ona, koho Bourne sebral z jejího normálního života, který tím absolutně zničil. Byla to ona, kdo přišel o předchozí život a musel si vytvořit nový. Byla a _je_ to ona, koho Bourne neustále kontaktuje a kontroluje a komu tak zas a znova ničí život." povídá agent.

„Proč mi to říkáš?" zeptá se Q a zní při tom skoro nejistě.

„Protože Bourne tuhle Marii miluje a nedokáže bez ní být. Ale nemůže být ani s ní, protože by to pro ni bylo příliš nebezpečné. Proto ji vždy jednou za čas kontaktuje, vždy s vhodnou výmluvou a tím ji znovu ohrozí a pak ji musí chránit a to pořád dokola."

„Proč. Mi. To. Říkáš." zvýší Q nepatrně hlas, ale nedívá se na Bonda.

„Abys pochopil. Abys pochopil, proč jsem to udělal." odpoví mu James tichým omluvným tónem.

„Abych pochopil co?!" rozkřikne se Q naštvaně. „Že si se mnou začneš, vyznáš mi lásku a v tu samou chvíli mi dáš kopačky?!" huláká Q po agentovi a skoro to vypadá, jako by se mu v očích leskly slzy, než se prudce otočí čelem k počítači a zády k Bondovi.

„Jestli jsi mi chtěl říct jenom tohle, nechápu, proč jsi se vůbec obtěžoval." dodá Q chladně.

„Q." hlesne Bond a na moment se tváří skoro bezmocně, než znovu promluví. „Copak nevidíš, že bychom dopadli stejně jako Bourne a jeho Marie?"

„Ne, nevidím." odsekne Q, aniž by se na něj podíval.

„Pokaždé, když jsem s tebou, uvádím tě do nebezpečí. Pokaždé, když zmizím, akorát ti tím ublížím. Pokaždé-"

„Zklapni!" zarazí ho Q ostře a otočí se k Bondovi čelem. „Zklapni a nech si ty výmluvy! Jsem Quatermaster, nemůžu být ve větším nebezpečí, než už jsem! A ty, když zmizíš, tak je to na misi, kde ti obvykle můžu pomoct! A ke tvým zmizením beze stopy- Ty si vážně myslíš, že mi to ublíží míň, když spolu nebudeme?! Tohle jsou výmluvy k ničemu, nemůžeš srovnávat civilní osobu a mě!" Q se zarazí, aby se se zavřenýma očima zhluboka nadechl a vydechl a uklidnil.

James chce něco říct, ale Qho gesto rukou ho zastaví.

„Teď, prosím, odejdi, mám tu nějakou práci. Veškeré obavy ohledně našeho potenciálního vztahu jsi mohl zapomenout už ve chvíli, kdy jsi ho ukončil, tudíž je myslím zbytečné, to znovu probírat."

„Nejde zapomenout na něco, čeho máš plnou hlavu." řekne James tiše.

„Prosím?" zvedne Q obočí.

„Nedokážu přestat myslet na to, jaké by to bylo, kdybych neodešel." povídá James na vysvětlenou. „Jenže taky vím, jak bych ti ublížil, jak je to špatné. Proč to nemůže být. A doufám, že čím víc to budu říkat, tím míň s tebou budu chtít být."

Na chvíli je v místnosti ticho, než Q promluví.

„Můj názor znáš, rozhodnutí je na tobě. A teď jdi."

Bond jen přejde ke Qmu a krátce ho políbí na čelo, než s tichým 'miluji tě' zmizí.

Q si samozřejmě během svého bádání všiml Bournových tendencí se vrátit do života oné ženy pokaždé, když to vypadá, že na něj zapoměla. Ovšem nechápe, proč zrovna tohle bere Bond jako varování před vztahem, když něco podobného už sám dávno dělá. Svým chováním a občasným vyznáním Qmu nedovoluje, aby se odmiloval a posunul dál. Drží si ho pro sebe stejně jako Bourne svou Marii.


	38. 7-2-2016 R

**7.2. 2016 - RED**

* * *

Frank věděl, že má zpoždění na svou schůzku se Sarah, ale i když je hodně dobrý agent, dopravu ovlivňovat neumí. Teda ne bez pomoci nebo bez předchozího plánu. Ale nakonec přece jen dorazil k baru, kam spolu se Sarah často chodívají.

Jak se dalo čekat, Sarah už na něj čeká. Co nečekal, je, že se jeho snoubenka baví s několika dalšími ženskými. A že nejde o přátelský rozhovor. Rozhodně ne podle podmračeného výrazu Sarah. A už vůbec ne podle toho, co Frank slyší, když k nim přijde blíž.

„No tak, každý ví, že jsi jen zlatokopka. Proč jinak bys byla s takovým dědkem? Nás jenom zajímá, kolik ti platí, že s ním spíš."

„Ahoj, lásko. Otravují tě ty kurvy?" ozve se Frank nahlas přes hlavy tří žen, které obtěžují Sarah. „Víš, že nejsem rád, když jsi ve společnosti šmíry, mohla bys od nich něco chytit. Debilita může být infekční."

„No dovolte! Co si to dovolujete?!" vřísknou hned dvě ze tří. Ta poslední jen zrudne a uhne pohledem, zatímco Frank obejme Sarah a krátce ji políbí na tvář.

„Nešlo se jich zbavit bez scény." vymlouvá se Sarah.

„Co se to tady děje?" ozve se najednou mužský hlas. Za třemi provokatérkami se objevili tři nepřirozeně opálení svalnatí chlápci s podmračenými výrazy – očividně partneři.

Zatímco třetí z žen se tomu svému snažila říct, že o nic nejde, její dvě společnice hned začnou žalovat, jak je Frank bezdůvodně uráží a dokonce i obtěžuje. To v partnerech samozřejmě vyvolá chuť po pomstě.

„Omlouvám se." řekne Frank tiše směrem k Sarah, než se obrátí čelem k dvěma a půl útočníka.

Třetí žena se pořád nevzdala naděje, že zabrání boji.

Jeden z chlápků zaútočí jako první, s kolegou hned v patách.

Během chvíle leží oba schoulení v klubíčku na zemi.

„Vy dva." obrátí se Frank na třetí ženu, která v podstatě vlastním tělem brání svého naprosto ohromeného přítele. „Byste se měli příště dobře rozmyslet, s kým se přátelíte. Tyhle dvě krávy za to nestojí." dopoví Frank, než se obrátí na Sarah.

„Omlouvám se za všechny ty potíže. Chceš zůstat tady nebo půjdeme na večeři?"

„Chceš říct, že tady někde je podnik, kde ses ještě nerval?" pousměje se Sarah pobaveně.


	39. 8-2-2016 K

**8.2. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Eggsy vzhledem ke své práci a starostem o rodinu nemá moc času na své kamarády ze sídliště. Ale na druhou stranu ani Ryan a Jamal už nemají tolik volna, když si teď oba našli práci (a Jamal i holku). Ovšem ať je to jakkoliv, stejně se tahle trojka sejde aspoň jednou do měsíce.

Jenže poslední setkání nasadilo Eggsymu brouka do hlavy. Teda, Jamal a Ryan se mu vždycky smáli, že si začal s o tolik starším chlápkem, ovšem vždy to bylo přátelské špičkování, nic vážného. A vážně, Harry není zas o _tolik_ starší. Co na tom, že v době, kdy se Eggsy narodil, tak Harry už dávno mohl volit. Mohlo to být horší. A Harry ani zdaleka nevypadá na svůj věk, takže se ten rozdíl ani nemusí počítat.

Ale zpětk Jamalovi a Ryanovi.

Ti totiž Eggsymu řekli, že je Harry jeho sugar daddy.

S tím Eggsy nesouhlasil, protože on Harrymu rozhodně neříká taťko. I když Harry mu občas říká chlapče nebo hochu.

Ovšem tento argument jeho přátele neuznali. Protože jedno oslovení není definice sugar daddyho. Protože sugar daddy je straší chlápek (obvykle nějaký gentleman, vážená osoba a tak, ale rozhodně pracháč) s o dost mladším (v tomto případě) mladíkem, který je obvykle chudších poměrů. Sugar daddy ho podporuje, až už finančně nebo tím, že mu poskytne ubytování či vzdělání a někdy i práci, která ale nebývá moc náročná, protože sugar daddy (čti onen-mladík-ale-nebudeme-ukazovat-na-Eggsyho) za tuto podporu a drahé dárky platí svou náklonností, bezmeznou oddaností a sexem.

Eggsy se zkoušel bránit, že to je blbost, ale nebylo mu to moc platné. Protože Harry je o dost straší gentleman, který Eggsyho vytáhl ze žumpy sídliště, dal mu nový život, práci, příležitost, vzdělání, stará se o Eggsyho na každém kroku a neustále ho zahrnuje pozorností a dárky a...

„Rox!" zakřičí Eggsy do telefonu, sotva jeho kamarádka přijme hovor. „Harry je můj sugar daddy!" huláká panikařící Eggsy.

„No a?" zahučí Roxy unaveným hlasem.

„Jaký no a?!"

„Eggsy. Mám za sebou dost náročnou misi a konečně se mi podařilo usnout." povídá Roxy bez zájmu o Eggsyho psychický stav. „Takže pokud mi v příštích čtyřiadvaceti hodinách míníš volat, ujisti se, že je to něco opravdu důležitého. Nebo něco, o čem nevím."

„Jak něco, o čem nevíš?! Říkám ti, že je Harry můj-"

„Sugar daddy, já tě slyšela." zívne Roxy. „Ale to už ví všichni, včetně úklidu. A teď dobrou noc, Eggsy."


	40. 9-2-2016 JB

**9.2. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Poslat samotného Quatermastera na misi znamená, že jde opravdu o něco vážného. V tomhle případě o superzabezpečené počítačové imperium bez přímého napojení na okolní svět. A protože Q je jediný MI6 genius, který se do něčeho takového dokáže hacknout, musel jet na misi s 007 on.

Q neměl radost. Ani zdaleka.

Ano, má všechny nutné prověrky a podobné, aby mohl do pole, ale to neznamená, že chce chodit do terénu.

Jenže M řekl a tak se i stane. Proto se Q nechal zdrogovat prášky na uklidnění a posadit do letadla vedle Bonda. (A pokud mu během letu proslintal rameno, nikdo o tom nemusí vědět, že ne?)

Další část mise byla v klidu od doletu na cílové letiště, přes vloupání do pevnosti až po stahování dat a implantování viru. Problém nastal s cestou zpět. Při odchodu si jich samozřejmě všimli. A začali po nich střílet.

Ovšem James Bond není nejdéle sloužící agent 00 jen tak pro nic za nic. Podařilo se mu je dostat oba z pevnosti a začala pro Bonda typická automobilová honička.

Q se jen krčil na sedadle spolujezdce, modlil se, ať tuhle jízdu přežije a snažil se zkontaktovat místní spojku, ať už ale okamžitě přijde na pomoc a dostane je z tohodle. Je mu jedno jak, prostě nějak!

A nakonec se jim i nějakým způsobem podařilo zbavit pronásledovatelů na dost dlouho, aby se dostali na místo setkání, kde jim jejich spojenec slíbil odvoz.

A tam nebylo nic.

„Ten parchant!" rozkřikne se Q. „Až ho najdu, bude si přát, aby o mně nikdy neslyšel!"

Už chtěl sáhnout po mobilu a začít se svým plánem na zničení života jejich tak zvaného spojence, když ho Bond chytnul za zápěstí a zastavil ho.

„Už letí." řekne jen agent klidně.

„Letí?" zarazí se Q nechápavě, ale pak si i on všimne blížící se helikoptéry.

„Ten parchant" rozkřikne se Q znovu.

„Bude to jen krátký let." ujišťuje se ho agent.

„Já do toho nevlezu." zavrtí Q hlavou, pohled upřený na blížící se stroj. Ustoupil by dozadu, ale nemá šanci, Bond ho pořád drží za ruku.

Vrtulník doletí až nad ně a z jeho útrob vypadne provazový žebřík až k nohám dvojice z MI6.

„A na tohle nepolezu určitě!" rozkřikne se Q přes kravál stroje nad nimi.

„Q, vlezte mi na záda!"

„Cože?!" prskne Quatermaster okamžitě a svou paniku obrátí na agenta 007 ve formě vzteku.

„Myslím to doslovně!" řekne Bond, než mladý genius může začít nadávat.

Q na něj zůstane jen nechápavě hledět. Ovšem agent se tím nemíní nechat vyvést z míry. Obrátí se ke Qmu zády, omotá si jeho ruce kolem svého krku a se svýma rukama na géniově zadku si Quatermastera hodí na záda.

Q jen překvapeně a vystrašeně vyjekne a vzápětí omotá kolem Bonda nejen ruce, ale i nohy.

No, že by se tak dobře chodilo nebo šplhalo po žebříku, to se rozhodně říct nedá. Ovšem Qho tichá matra plná 'ne' a 'nenávidím tě, Bonde', dodala agentovi dost škodolibé radosti, aby mu to šplhání při zavěšení na vrtulníku šlo lépe. A to i přes to, že se ho to klíště pokoušelo skoro uškrtit.

Nebo že se ho nepustilo, dokud vrtulník nepřistál na zemi.

* * *

 _Tady k tomu máte i odkaz na obrázek, kterým se moje maličkost inspirovala:_

 _sallypejrsfanfic tumblr com/post/138990756762/366-pov%C3%ADdek-ze-%C5%BEivota-%C5%A1pion%C5%AF-agent%C5%AF-a-zabij%C3%A1k%C5%AF#notes_


	41. 10-2-2016 TTSS WT SH

**10.2. 2016 - Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven, Wild Target/Neřízená střela, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

 _Post-Reichenbach_

* * *

Hector nesnáší nemocnice a doktory a Peter to ví. Proto ho více než překvapilo, když mu od Hectora přišla zpráva, ať za ním přijde právě do jedné v londýnských soukromých nemocnic. Vzápětí mu přišla další i s oddělením a číslem pokoje, kde se nachází. To už si Peter začal dělat vážné starosti. Jediná doba, kdy byl Hector dobrovolně v nemocnici, byla, když byl tak vážně zraněný, že mu ani nic jiného nezbylo a teď píše, že je v nemocnici zas. A na oddělení intenzivní péče.

Cestou tam mu Peter zkoušel volat, ale hovory nikdo nepříjmá.

Po nekonečné době, což je zhruba půl hodiny (což je pro londýnskou dopravu závratná rychlost), Peter konečně dorazí před určený pokoj, kde se setká tváří v tvář s dvěma nápadnými bodyguardy, kteří ho nechtějí pustit ke dveřím.

„Jak to myslíte, že nemůžu dovnitř?!" rozkřikne se Peter, kterému nervozita dost ubrala na trpělivosti.

„Prosím, odejděte sám nebo vám pomůžeme." řekne pravý bodyguard varovně.

„Ani náhodou, chci s ním mluvit!" mávne Peter rukou ke dveřím.

Levý bodyguard udělá výhružný krok blíž ke Guillamovi akorát, když se dveře pokoje otevřou.

„Nechte ho, vy idioti!" štěkne okamžitě Hector, když uvidí, s kým se dvojice strážců hádá, načež chytne Petera za loket a zatáhne ho dovnitř.

Sotva se dveře zavřou, Hector pustí loket, pevně chytne Petera obejme a zaboří mu obličej do ramene. Guillama to hodně překvapí a trochu vyleká, ale nic neříká, jen Hectorovi pevné objetí oplatí.

Zatímco k sobě tiskne svého přítele, přeletí Peter pohledem po obyčejném nemocničním pokoji, ve kterém krom nich nikdo není. Tedy nikdo až na nehybného, na přístroje napojeného muže, který vypadá úplně jako Hector.

„Ježiši Kriste." hlesne Peter vyděšeně, oči přilepené na nezdravě bledém obličeji Johna Watsona, který takhle v nemocniční posteli vypadá až nepřirozeně malý a mladý.

„Zkusili ho zabít. Je jen náhoda, že žije." řekne Hector do Peterova ramene.

„Kdo? Proč?" ptá se Guillam. Kdo by sakra chtěl ublížit Hectorovu bratrovi? Ten chlap je tou nečestnější a nejtolerantnější osobou, jakou kdy Peter potkal a to i přes to, jací lidé jsou v jeho okolí. Leda že nejde o jeho činy, ale o činy onoho okolí.

„Pamatuješ jeho Sherlocka? Spáchal sebevraždu, ale předtím donutil k sebevraždě i toho Moriartyho." pustí se Hector do vysvětlování, aniž by se Guillama pustil.

„Znám oba."

„Moriartyho pravá ruka, Sebastian Moran. To on zkusil zabít Johna." řekne Hector do ramene, načež ustoupí o krok dozadu od Petera, aniž by se ho úplně pustil. „Chci toho chlapa mrtvýho a je mi jedno, co pro to budu muset udělat."

„Jak si přeješ." přikývne jen Peter na souhlas, než Hectora znovu obejme.

Sebastian Moran ublížil Hectorovu bratrovi, čímž si podepsal rozsudek smrti. A Peter se postará, aby tuto popravu pomohl zařídit.

* * *

 _Pokračování zítra..._


	42. 11-2-2016 SH

**11.2. 2016 - Sherlock BBC**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Hele, vy jste všichni tak nadšení z té minulé kapitoly a já nemám tušení proč?! A taky si teď ohryzávám nehty, protože si nejsem jistá, jestli to tím pokračováním třeba nepoělám... Lidi, neděste mě.  
_

* * *

 _Předchozí část 10.2. 2016  
_

* * *

Mycroft Holmes nervózně poklepává prsty po držadle svého deštníku, zatímco kouká zatmaveným oknem na pomalu ubíhající ulice Londýna. Čeká na telefonát od své asistentky, která právě teď prověřuje hlášení o narušení bezpečnosti.

Dle všeho se někdo dostal do jeho přísně střežené kanceláře a zpět, aniž by si toho kdokoliv všimnul. Příliš mnoho informací je skryto v té místnosti. Není takový idiot, aby všechny věci schoval na jednom místě, ale i ty špetky v kanceláři dokáží nadělat spoustu problémů. A dokud nebude kancelář zabezpečená, nemůže se on vrátit k práci. Proto teď krouží po Londýně a čeká na informace.

Kdo je pachatel? Co chtěl? Vzal něco? Zanechal? Jsou i další místa kompromitována? Je cílem vláda? Nějaký projekt? On? Příliš mnoho proměnných. Žádné informace, které by pomohly ujasnit situaci.

Na cestě kolem parlamentu mu konečně zazvoní telefon.

„Ano?"

„Neznámý pachatel zanechal v kanceláři vzkaz, ničeho se nedotkl, nic nezmizelo. Šlo o rychlou akci dovnitř a ven. Ostatní místa jsou bez narušené bezpečnosti." diktuje Anthea klidným hlasem.

„Vzkaz?" Psaný vzkaz? Předmět? Fotografie? Výhružka? Požadavky?

„Dvě adresy. Jedna z nich je nemocnice v Budapešti i s oddělením a číslem pokoje. Druhá je také v Budapešti, zatím ji prověřujeme." odpoví Anthea bez zaváhání.

„Děkuji, drahá. Během deseti minut dorazím." rozloučí se Mycorft, než ukončí hovor. „Do kanceláře." instruuje svého řidiče, než se pohodlněji opře do sedačky.

\- - o - -

Holmesovi stačí po příchodu do kanceláře jeden tázavý pohled směrem ke své osobní asistentce, aby dostal všechny novinky.

„První adresa. Jde o nemocniční pokoj, ve kterém momentálně leží váš bratr. Snažíme se získat podrobnější zprávu. Zatím víme jen to, že jde o pooperační pokoj se zvýšeným dohledem."

Mycroft na chvíli zavře oči a zhluboka se nadechne.

Už čtrnáct dní nebyl Sherlock s nikým v kontaktu, nikdo nevěděl, co se mu stalo. Je-li naživu. A teď se najednou objeví v nemocnici a někdo v Londýně o tom ví a rozdává jeho adresu.

„Pořád nevíme, kdo stojí za vloupáním. Snažíme se zkontaktovat vašeho bratra." povídá Anthea dál.

„A ta druhá adresa?"

„Předměstí Budapešti, dle všeho opuštěná ruina. Prověřujeme."

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	43. 12-2-2016 SH TTSS WT

**12.2. 2016 - Sherlock BBC, Wild Target/Neřízená střela, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven**

* * *

 _Předchozí části: 10.2., 11.2. 2016_

* * *

Mycroft Holmes sedí za svým stolem a pročítá si zprávu o nálezu těla Sebastiana Morana. O tělu, které nalezli v opuštěném domě na předměstí Budapeště. Všechny testy, všechna prověření a zkoušky tvrdí, že jde doopravdy o Moriartyho pravou ruku a jeho nejlepšího zabijáka. Ví, že je mrtvý, vědí, jak zemřel, ale ne kdo to udělal.

Odpovědi by snad mohl mít Sherlock, který odmítal cokoliv říct, dokud se nevrátí do Londýna. Normálně by to Mycroft nazval zbytečným rizikem, ale Moran byl jejich poslední cíl. Poslední hlava, kterou bylo třeba utnout.

Konečně se dveře otevřou a do kanceláře přijde dobitý Sherlock s levou rukou v ortéze. Dva týdny zajetí a mučení se na něm rozhodně podepsaly. Mycroft četl bratrovu zdravotní kartu a upřímně, diví se, že Sherlock vůbec stojí na nohách.

Bez pozdravu a bez vyzvání se Sherlock usadí v jednom křesle před stolem a jen tiché syknutí naznačuje bolest, v jaké je.

„Četl jsi zprávu o Moranovi?" zeptá se Mycroft.

„Jistě. Je mrtvý a je to on, nemusíš mít obavy." odsekne Sherlock. „Pachatel měl osobní důvody pro jeho zabití, takže si určitě dal záležet, aby zabil správného."

„A ty víš, kdo to je?" pozvedne Mycroft údivem jedno obočí. Ne, že by ho to dopravdy překvapovalo, tušil to.

„Řekni mi, Mycrofte." zamračí se Sherlock a vztekle na bratra zahlíží. „Kdy jsi mi mínil oznámit, že Moran skoro zabil Johna?" Jeho hlas je tak chladný, že je s podivem, že v místnosti neklesla teplota.

„John žije a já tě nechtěl rozptylovat během mise." odpoví Mycroft s klidem. „Tenhle týden ho chtějí propustit."

„Na tuhle misi jsem šel proto, aby byl John v bezpečí! A ty jsi měl jeho bezpečnost zajistit!"

„Já vím." zamračí se Mycroft, než uhne pohledem. „Došlo k chybě, kterou jsem nedokázal předvídat."

„Tak k čemu jsi tady byl?! To byla tvoje jediná práce!" rozkřikne se Sherlock. Je tak naštvaný, že vyskočil z křesla na nohy.

„Omlouvám se." skloní Mycroft hlavu, ruce v klíně.

„Kašlu na tvoje omluvy! Kde je?"

„Jsi si jistý, že-"

„Kde je?!"

\- - o - -

Když Sherlock dorazí do nemocnice, první známá tvář, na kterou narazí, je Peter Guillam.

„Takže přece jen jdete za ním?" pozvedne Peter udiveně obočí.

„Výhružky smrtí, pokud se k Johnovi přiblížím a jistá smrt, pokud ne? To nedává moc možností na výběr." odsekne Sherlock. „Je to John." dodá tiše, jako by to vysvětlovalo vše. A možná, že ano.

„Hector je teď u něj." povídá Peter. „Myslím, že ho připravuje na – na vás."

„A to jde?" diví se Sherlock, než nasadí profesionální výraz. „Děkuji za vaši pomoc během mého – uvěznění. Ovšem tu kulku jste si mohli odpustit."

„Ublížil jste Johnovi. Můžete být rád, že vás Hector rovnou nezabil. Nebo že to byla jen paže."

„A že jsem nakonec skončil v nemocnici."

„To taky." pokýve Peter hlavou.

„Tak už jsi přilezl?" štěkne někdo a vzápětí vedle dvou dlouhánů stojí Hector Dixon.

Sherlock mu věnuje jen jeden pohled, než se vydá ke dveřím Johnova pokoje. S rukou na klice chvíli váhá, ale nakonec přece jen otevře a vejde.

„Budou v pohodě." řekne Peter tiše.

„Já vím. Ale jestli uslyším jen půl slova stížností, střelím ho znovu."

* * *

 _Poznámka autora - o víkendu budu mít nabitý program, takže nebude žádná nová kapitola a všechny resty budou napraveny v pondělí!_


	44. 13-2-2016 TTSS WT SH

**13.2. 2016 - Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven, Wild Target/Neřízená střela, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

 _Předchozí části - 10.2., 11.2., 12.2. 2016  
_

* * *

Peter navrhoval, že by šli on a Hector domů, ale to jeho malý zabiják odmítl. Míní ještě zajít za bratrem, až Holmes vypadne z pokoje. A mínil na to čekat před dveřmi pokoje, takže ani Peterův návrh zajít aspoň do kantýny, k ničemu nebyl.

A tak stáli na nemocniční chodbě a čekali a poslouchali mumlavé zvuky, které naznačovali, že si ti dva v pokoji povídají. Jen občas, aby to neměli tak jednotvárné, zazněly i zvýšené hlasy. No, spíš zazněl Johnův hodně hlasitý hlas. Holmes nekřičel vůbec. Taky se jednou ozvalo cosi, co znělo, jako by něco (nebo někdo) spadlo na zem, ale Peter zabránil Hectorovi jít dovnitř; kdyby John potřeboval pomoc, zavolal by. A pak byl zase klid, dokud-

„Hectore!" zakřičel z pokoje John a obratem ruky už jsou dveře otevřené a Dixon v pokoji.

Peter ho následuje trochu mírnějším tempem.

John s ne moc spokojeným výrazem a s rukama křížem stojí vedle postele. Na té sedí Holmes, hlavu zakloněnou, u nosu zakrvácený kapesník.

„Řekl jsem ti, hlavu dolů!" štěkne John po Sherlockovi, který hned sedí s hlavou mezi koleny a mokrým hadrem položeným na krku.

Nikdo se neptá, jak Holmes přišel k pravděpodobně i zlomenému nosu. No, tedy...

„Hectore, můžeš mi vysvětlit, co se mu stalo?" zeptá se John naštvaně, prst namířený na Holmese.

„Hele, ten nos na mě nesvedeš!" rozkřikne se Hector okamžitě.

Peter nahodí nechápavý výraz. Copak si John nepamatuju svoje vlastní činy?

„Kdo mluví o nose?!" rozkřikne se Watson vztekle. „Co ta ruka?!"

„Byl v zajetí! Tohle jsou následky." řekne Hector bez zájmu.

„Tohle nemá se zajetím nic společného a ty to víš!" hádá se John.

„Jak to můžeš vědět?! Řekl ti to snad on?!" huláká Hector stejně nahlas, prst namířený na Sherlocka.

„Jako kdyby musel! Střelil jsi do paže každýho chlapa, co mi kdy dal kopačky!"

„Co?! To není pravda!"

„Dej mi příklad!"

Hector se nadechne k odpovědi, ale nic neřekne.

Peter na ty dva jen nechápavě hledí. Jeden chlápek Johna podvede, zradí, nepřímo způsobí jeho atentát, lže mu dva roky a druhý chlápek Johnovi zachrání a vrátí jeho lásku, ale John řve po tom druhém?

„Jak vlastně víš, že má postřelenou ruku?" diví se Peter.

„Chtěl jsem ho zmlátit a on na ni spadl. Během nadávek mi to prozradil." pokrčí John ledabyle rameny. „Nebylo těžké si vydedukovat, kdo ho střelil."

„Ale taky ho zachránil." upozorní Peter.

„A to je ten důvod, proč nezkouším zmlátit i Hectora." pokýve John hlavou.

Víc toho nikdo neřekne, protože se objevila sestra. Ta okamžitě vyhodí Petera a Hectora z pokoje, donutí Johna zalehnout do postele a vezme Sherlocka na vyšetřovnu, aby se mu podívala na ten nos.

Hector neměl moc radost, že byl vyhozen, ale Peter ho uklidnil tvrzením, že má aspoň John čas si to projít hlavou a uklidnit se.


	45. 14-2-2016 JB

**14.2. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Aby bylo jasné, James Bond neslaví Valentýna a má ho jen za úspěšný komerční tah. To musí marketingu uznat, ať se mu ty hromady růřové a červené všude kolem líbí nebo ne. Ale i tak, JamesValentýna nesnáší.

Ale už kdysi Qmu slíbil, že mu udělá romantickou večeři a není jeho vina, že nejbližší společné volno připadá na 13. a 14. únor aka na valentýnský víkend. Teda připadal, protože Q musel na celý víkend do práce, a tak se mu volno trochu posunulo. Ale co už.

James umí vařit, což je jeho štěstí, protože všechny slušné restaurace mají tyto dny rezervace. Horší to bylo, když chtěl sehnat potřebné kulisy. Jeho byt obsahuje jen naprosté minimum jakéhokoliv vybavení (v podstatě je v něm jen to, co tam bylo již při koupi), což pro přípravu romantického večera není dost. A Qho byt má sice nekonečnou zásobu čajů, ale to je tak vše, co v bytě je. Tedy krom elektroniky a knih. A koček. Jsou dvě. Proto měl James před sebou dost nakupování. A zkuste o Valentýnu sehant obyčejné ubrousky nebo svíčky!

Nakonec se to Jamesovi přece jen nějak podařilo, aniž by infikoval byt růžovou nebo srdíčky.

Q nemá vybrané chutě. Pokud už se náhodou dostane k tomu, že jí, pak sní, co se před něj postaví. Doslova. Pro Jamese to znamená, že může vybírat z celosvětové kuchyně a nesplete se.

Agent 007 stráví nad plotnou půl dne, kdy vaří, smaží, peče a chystá, zatímco jeho drahý polovička je v práci a řídí své imperium zvané Q-branch. James pořád čeká na onen den, kdy se Q naštve a rozšíří své imperium na celé MI6 nebo spíš na celý svět. Proč se zdržovat jednou agenturou, když mu u nohou můžou ležet všechny vlády světa? James je rozhodnutý, že až se tak stane, že on bude bezpečně po boku Qho. Míní být na vítězné straně.

Chvíli před šestou ještě James zavolá Qmu, aby si ověřil, že jeho genius nezapomněl, kdy správně končí jeho směna a že má po práci mířit k němu do bytu (a že má druhý den volno, takže žádná rozdělaná práce, ke které by se musel vracet), než začne prostírat.

Vše je nachystané k jeho spokojenosti, všude uklizeno, jídlo hotové, postel čistě povlečené, svíčky na místech, zapalovač v kapse... Vše je hotové, chybí jen Q, který se neobjevil ani hodinu po plánovaném příjezdu.

Z obav o Quatermastera a jeho bezpečnost mu nakonec James zavolá, ale Q mu telefon nezvedne. Místo toho to udělá R. Než stačí James cokoliv říct, R mu nadiktuje vzkaz od Qho - 001 má problémy na misi, musí se zdržet, přijde později.

James ví, že s tím nic nenadělá. Normálně by vyrazil na velitelství pro případ, že by ho chtěli taky poslat do světa, ale má teď povinné volno po dlouhé misi, takže by museli být opravdu zoufalí, aby volali i jemu.

A tak James schová večeři do trouby a na sporák a usadí se na gauči před televizí, kde míní vyčkat Qho příchodu.

* * *

 _Já taky Valentýna nemusím, James není jediný. Pokud už bych chtěla slavit svátek lásky, pak by to byl první máj a pod rozkvetou třešní, ne v únoru, kdy je kosa jak sviňa. A Jamesův názor, že je Valentýn úspěšný tah marketingu, to se taky shoduje s mými názory..._

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	46. 15-2-2016 JB

**15.2. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 14.2. 2016_

* * *

Q věděl, že Jamesovi slíbil, že hned po práci přijde k němu, dokonce věděl i to, že má James na noc nějaké plány. I když popravdě, James má plány na každou noc, kterou mohou strávit spolu, takže to není zas tak překvapivá informace. Jenže Q k Jamesovi nešel.

Když už se mu podařilo dostat agentku 001 bezpečně do letadla na cestu domů, byl příliš unavený, aby zvládl dojít kamkoliv dál, než do své kanceláře, kde se napůl spící zhroutil na pohovku, umístěnou zde právě pro tyto situace.

A pak už nevěděl o světě až do ráno. No dobře, do oběda. A to ho ještě R musela probudit.

Q ví, že je R jeho podřízená, ale taky ví, kdy má smysl riskovat život a kdy ne. A tato situace patří k těm, kdy je ideální sklonit hlavu a poslechnout, takže poslušně vypil čaj a snědl sendvič, které před něj R postavila a po splnění tohoto úkolu vyrazil na cestu domů.

No, popravdě, měl jít domů, ale namířil si to k Jamesovi. Je příliš unavený, aby se pokusil o cokoliv fyzicky i psychicky náročnějšího, než je letmé políbení, ale pořád může doufat, že mu James dovolí se stočit vedle něj a přitulit se. Tulení je fajn.

Agent 007 otevřel vchodové dveře hned po prvním zaťukání a stačil mu jeden pohled na Quatermastera, aby mladého muže chytil a odtáhl směrem k ložnici. Q se ani trochu nebránil, i když by ho zajímalo, jak moc blbě vypadá, že ani nemusí nic vysvětlovat. Ale moc dlouho nad tím neuvažuje.

Q si není tak úplně jistý, jak se to stalo, ale najednou zjistil, že leží v posteli, na sobě jen spodní prádlo a vytahané triko s nápisem NAVY a vedle něj si lehá James, který oba zakrývá dekou. Q jen pod nosem zamumle poděkování, než se přitulí blíž a v okamžiku spí.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	47. 16-2-2016 JB

**16.2. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí části: 14.2., 15.2. 2016_

* * *

Q se probudil v teple a v objetí svého přítele, což hodnotí jako velice příjemný způsob rána. Kdyby bylo ráno a ne večer. A kdyby nebyl jeho močový měchýř rozhodnutý, že mu celý tento zážitek zkazí.

Proti své vůli se Q co nejopatrněji dostane z postele a vyrazí směr koupelna. James se ani nehnul, ale Q moc nevěří, že by to znamenalo, že agent 00 spí. Je přesvědčený, že Jamese probudí ze spaní i vrabec za oknem, natož vrtící se Q v posteli, a že předstírá, že spí, jen aby tím chlácholil Qho svědomí. Ovšem krom přímého dotazu pravdu nezjistí a Q se nechce ptát.

Vyřešení ranních problémů netrvalo dlouho a Q by byl do pár minut zpět v posteli, kdyby si nevšiml pěny stojící na okraj vany.

James pěnu do koupele nepoužívá.

Vlastně s bídou používá vanu, protože dává přednost rychlé sprše. Q oproti tomu zbožňuje dlouhé horké koupele plné pěny. Jednou se na Jamese urazil, protože se mu agent smál, že je doopravdy dítě a to jen proto, že Q preferuje pěnu vonící po jahodových žvýkačkách.

Právě takovou pěnu, jaká teď stojí na okraji Jamesovi obří vany.

Q s nechápavým výrazem hledí na lahev s pěnou, než ji sebere a pomalu se vydá zpět. Ovšem do ložnice nepřijde. Místo toho se zarazí v obývacím pokoji, přes který musí jít. Z něj vidí na jídelní stůl, který je stále prostřený pro dva a přes něj do kuchyně, kde na plotně stojí hrnce.

„O můj bože." hlesne Q, než rychle vyrazí do ložnice.

James už vstal a zrovna jen v trenýrkách stojí před skříní a hledá košili.

„Dobrá ráno. Vlastně večer." usměje se James na svého Quatermastera.

„Ty jsi chystal večeři." vyhrkne Q místo pozdravu, v rukách pěnu.

„To jsem chystal." přikývne James. „Večeři, koupel, noc strávenou v posteli." povídá, zatímco i bez košile jde ke Qmu.

„A já to všechno zkazil!" řekne Q, naštvaný sám na sebe.

„Pokud je mi známo, zachraňoval jsi život a kariéru mojí kolegyni. To je, myslím, dost dobrá výmluva."

„Hm." zahučí Q ne moc přesvědčeně.

„Ale abys věděl, jaký jsem gentleman, nebudu se ti mstít tím, co jsem včera vařil, zvlášť, když jsem to ani neschoval do lednice." povídá James. „Takže tě místo toho vezmu do restaurace a pak můžeme pokračovat v předem naplánovaném programu."

„Myslíš koupel a ložnici?"

„Přesně."

„A budeš v té koupeli i ty?"

„To je v plánu."

„I když ta vana bude plná žvýkačkové pěny?"

„Q, jsem ochotný za tebe dát život, takže myslím, že zvládnu i mučení předem."

„Hej!" křikne po něm Q a zlehka praští Jamese lahví do hrudi.

„Au, vidíš? Mučení!"

„Jsi idiot."

„Ale tvůj idiot, ne?"

„S tím počítám."


	48. 17-2-2016 K

**17.2. 2016 - Kingsman  
**

* * *

 _Varování: sprostá slova, obtěžování_

Nebývá to moc často, kdy si Merlin a Roxy mohou vyjít. Vlastně jsou tyto chvíle naprostou vzácností a kdo je zkusí přerušit, špatně dopadne. Mezi členy agentury Kingsman je to známá věc. Roxy osobně roznesla na podpadkách celou teroristickou buňku, protože (cituji její zvukový záznam z oné mise) žádný zkurvený zmrd nebude ničit její rande jen kvůli takové pičovině, jako je vydírání vlády. Konec citace.

Popravdě kingsmanské výzvědné jednotky zjistily, že tito teroristé plánují několik bombových útoků v různých britských městech, pak vydírání vlády a pak další útoky, nebudou-li jejich požadavky splněny. Aby se podařilo jejich plány překazit, musela být agentka Lancelot odvolaná ze svého těžce zaslouženého volna a poslána do pole.

Roxy nebyla ráda. Roxy totiž byla na rande s Merlinem a akorát se jim podařilo zasednout ke stole v dost nóbl francouzské restauraci, když jí Ninive zavolala, že je třeba jejích služeb.

No, ve zkratce, Kingsmani už vědí, že mají-li Lancelot a Merlin volno ve stejnou chvíli, pak se Lancelot volá na pomoc jen v případě ohrožení existence světa a na vlastní nebezpečí.

\- - o - -

Roxy je až na některé specifické situace klidnou a vyrovnanou osobou. Ale pokud ji někdo vytočí, můžete si být jistí, že je ta osoba buď naprostý idiot, nebo že má sebevražedné sklony.

Ovšem pro dnešní večer žádná riziková varování neplatí. Dnešní večer patří jen Roxy a Merlinovi a po onom incidentu s teroristickou buňkou je jasné, že to bude klidný večer.

Merin jim zarezervoval stůl ve stejné francouzské restauraci, jako byli prve, kde je čeká romantická večeře, pak dlouhá procházka domů (nebo rychlá cesta taxíkem, záleží na situaci a náladě) a pak zbytek noci.

Jenže se to začalo kazit už v průběhu jejich večeře.

Jejich číšník, docela pohledný a hodně sebevědomý mladý muž Roxyina věku, totiž nějak nepochopil, že je Roxy zadaná. Nebo spíš nepochopil, že jsou Roxy a Merlin pár. Protože Merlinova ruka kolem jejího pasu při příchodu, šeptání do ucha, neexistence osobního prostoru, držení se za ruce na stole, zamilované pohledy a úsměvy i těch pár polibků na koutek úst rozhodně neznamenají, že jsou ti dva pár. To rozhodně ne.

Roxy je zvyklá na znechucené pohledy a šeptání za zády, protože mezi ní a Merlinem je dost znatelný věkový rozdíl. Je zvyklá na flirtování, je-li někde sama. Ale aby s ní někdo nepokrytě flirtoval, když je Merlin přímo vedle ní?! Aby s ní někdo flirtoval, i když je s ní Merlin, chovají se jako pár (přiznejme, to na misi a v práci ne vždy lze), a i když ona tomu někomu řekla, že nemá zájem a ať jí dá pokoj?!

Řekněme, že Roxyna nálada nebyla moc vysoko, i když byla na rande s Merlinem.

A vrcholem všeho bylo, když se Merlin omluvil, že musí na toaletu a onen číšník se objevil i se svým telefonním číslem a prohlášením, že už Roxy nemusí hrát, že o něj nemá zájem, když u toho její táta není.

No, ve zkratce. Merlin se z toalety vrátil k velice nasrané Roxy, která přes celou restauraci hulákala něco o sexuálním obtěžování a k číšníkovi, který se schoulený do klubíčka válí na zemi a špiní podlahu krví ze svého nejspíše zlomeného nose.

Naštěstí pro čísníka je Merlin mistr v uklidňování Roxy, takže mladý muž přežil bez další újmě na zdraví. Naneštěstí pro číšníka je Merlin velice vlivný muž, který problémy s nežádanými osobami řeší po svém, takže mladý muž přišel o práci a šance, že v blízké budoucnosti najde něco jiného krom mizerně placené brigády, jsou jen velice malé.


	49. 18-2-2016 K LS

**18.2. 2016 - Kingsman, London Spy**

* * *

 _AU, kde Charlie Hesketh nebyl ve Valentinově sídle ani neměl v krku čip a kde si s dějem a postavami z London Spy dělám, co chci..._

* * *

„Charlie?"

„Eggsy?!"

„Alexi?"

„Danny..."

Ozve se v rychlém sledu u baru. Vedle sebe tam stojí tři mladí muži – hubený dlouhán s hnízdem rozčepýřených černých vlasů, statný blonďák v otřesné černo-žluté bundě a ramenatý brunet s trochu cicerónským profilem.

„Jak ty jsi sakra přežil V-day? Čekal jsem, že budeš jeden z těch nódl parchantů s čipem v krku." prohodí blonďák.

„Muselo tě zklamat, že mě tady vidíš." uškíbne se brunet nevesele.

„Si piš. Tohle není podnik pro horních deset tisíc."

„Alexi, seznámíš nás? Nebo mám raději jít?" ozve se hubený dlouhán.

„Ne, to je dobrý." chytne ho hned Alex alias Charlie za loket. „Danny, tohle je Eggsy. Eggsy, Danny."

„Těší mě."

„Taky." vymění si ti dva zdvořilosti.

„Jsem rád, že ve všech těch posměšcích, cos po mně házel, nebyl teplouš, protože teď bych ti za to vrazil." usoudí Eggsy.

Dřív, než na to kterýkoliv z nich stačí zareagovat, připojí se k trojici mladá žena s dlouhými tmavými vlasy.

„Eggsy, kde se flákáš, máme žíz- Ah, Charlie." Obratem ruky je nadšení brunetky, která zezadu skočila Eggsymu kolem krku, pryč a je nahrazeno mírnou nechutí.

„Doufala jsem, že se o tebe V-day postaral." řekne kysele.

„Jsem rád, že jsem na vás zanecal tak skvělý dojem." uškíbne se Charlie přezíravě.

„A ty jsi kdo?" obrátí se žena na hodně zmateného dlouhána vedle Charlieho.

„To je Danny, asi přítel Charlieho, který si teď říká Alex. Danny, tohle je moje nej kámoška Roxy." představí je Eggsy.

„Čau, Danny." potřese si Roxy s mladým mužem rukou. „Dávej si na něj bacha, je to strašný snob."

„Říkáš ty, která má rodokmen skoro tak dlouhý jako královna?" odsekne Charlie naštvaně.

„Hej, lidi, kde je to pití?" ozve se další ženský hlas, tento patří drobné zrzce.

„Už jdem na to." mávne Eggsy rukou a protáhne se kolem Charlieho k baru.

„Hele, tebe znám!" rozzáří se zrzka, když se pořádně podívá na Charlieho. „Ale tebe ne." dodá, když přeletí pohledem na Dannyho. Ovšem víc se nezdržuje a vyrazí směrem k jejich stolu.

Eggsy a Roxy ještě chvíli řeší svou obří objednáku, než taky zmizí a nechají Dannyho a Charlieho/Alexe u baru samotné.

„Mám dost co vysvětlovat, co?" obrátí se Charlie na Dannyho.

„To máš. Řekneš mi pravdu?"

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli mi ji uvěříš." povzdechne si Charlie. „Pojeď ke mně." vyzve Dannyho a ten ho trochu neochotně následuje.

* * *

 _Má to dvě alternativní pokračování a ty budou příště..._


	50. 19-2-2016 K LS

**19.2. 2016 - Kingsman, London Spy**

* * *

 _Předchozí část - 18.2. 2016_

* * *

Cesta do Charlieho nebo Alexova nebo jak-se-sakra-jmenuje bytu netrvala dlouho, ale i tak se zdála nekonečná. Nikdo z nich nepomluvil, dokud se nedostali do bytu a nezamkli za sebou dveře.

„Tak jak se vlastně jmenuješ?" prolomí Danny nakonec ticho, zatímco jim Charlie/Alex chystá něco k pití.

„Jméno na mém rodném listu je Charlie Hesketh." přizná Charlie neochotně.

„Tak proč jsi tvrdil, že jsi Alex? To je taky nějaká ta špionská věc? Nebo to je taky lež? Naletěl jsem ti na trik?" zlobí se Danny čím dál víc.

„Nebyl to trik. Po tom všem to přece musíš vědět, ne?"

Danny na to nic neřekne, ale sedne si do křesla a čeká.

„Vládní agentury, MI5, MI6 a tak dál, ty nejsou jediné organizace tady, co mají tajné agenty." pustí se Charlie do vysvětlování. „Jedna z nich preferuje jako agenty lidi se šlechtickým původem. Je to vlastně rodinný podnik, kdy většinou agenti vybírají kandidáty z řad svých příbuzných a známých. Já byl jedním z kandidátů, ale místo jsem nedostal. Byl jsem spratek."

„A teď už nejsi?" ušklíbne se Danny.

„Víš, V-day ti dost otevře oči." povzdechne si Charlie. Oběma rukama si promne obličej, než pokračuje.

„Zkusil jsem to znovu. Být agentem. Ale u jiné firmy, když to tak řeknu. S výcvikem z té první agentury nebyl problém se dostat do užšího výběru. Problém byl v tom, že můj otec byl jedním z těch s čipem v krku a zbytek příbuzenstva na tom nebyl o moc líp. Pomohl mi strýc. Vzal jsem si jeho jméno a vystupuju a žiju teď jako Alistair Turner."

„A ti dva v baru?"

„To jsou ti jediní, co se v té první kandidatuře dostali dál než já. Ani nevím, který z nich nakonec vyhrál." uvažuje Charlie.

„Tohle je dost neuvěřitelná historka." usoudí Danny.

„Ale je pravdivá."


	51. 20-2-2016 K LS

**20.2. 2016 - Kingsman, London Spy**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 18.2. 2016_

* * *

Cesta do Charlieho nebo Alexova nebo jak-se-sakra-jmenuje bytu netrvala dlouho, ale i tak se zdála nekonečná. Nikdo z nich nepomluvil, dokud se nedostali do bytu a nezamkli za sebou dveře.

„Tak jak se vlastně jmenuješ?" prolomí Danny nakonec ticho, zatímco jim Charlie/Alex chystá něco k pití.

„Jméno na mém rodném listu je Alistair Turner." přizná Alex neochotně. „Ale preferuji Alex."

„Tak proč ti ti lidi v baru říkali Charlie?" mračí se Danny.

„Protože tak jsem se jim představil." pokrčí Alex rameny, než si sedne do jednoho z křesel.

„Vládní agentury, MI5, MI6 a tak dál, ty nejsou jediné organizace tady, co mají tajné agenty." pustí se Alex do vysvětlování. „Jedna z nich preferuje jako agenty lidi se šlechtickým původem. Je to vlastně rodinný podnik, kdy většinou agenti vybírají kandidáty z řad svých příbuzných a známých. Já byl jedním z kandidátů, protože jsme do organizace museli dostat svého člověka. Se jménem Charlie Hesketh nebylo těžké získat kandidaturu, zvlášť, když lord Hesketh je můj strýc. Ti dva byli další kandidáti. Ani nevím, který z nich to místo dostal." dodá zamyšleně.

„Ale proč ses mezi ně musel dostat? Jsou to teroristi?" mračí se Danny.

„Ne, nejsou. Ale byli podezřelí, že by mohli být. Týkalo se to toho mizení politiků a slavných. Nakonec v tom byli nevinně, jen taky vyšetřovali." pokrčí Alex rameny.

„Takže jsi tajný agent, který předstíral, který předstíral, že je kandidát na pozici tajného agenta? To je hodně neuvěřitelná historka." shrne to Danny.

„To je, že jo?" pousměje se Alex.


	52. 21-2-2016 JB

**21.2. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

„Znáš tu teorii o ježcích?" zamumle Eve tiše.

Je to jedna z jejich pokerových nocí, teda spíš měla být. Jeden z mála večerů, kdy se sejdou Eve Monneypenny, James Bond, Alec Trevelyan, Q a Bill Tanner, aby hráli poker a pili a bavili se.

Dnes ne.

Dnes jim chybí jejich nováček Q, který je stále v šestce a uklízí po misi 003. Po misi, která skončila naprostým neúspěchem a selháním – nesplnění úkolu, ztráta informací, prozrazení zájmu MI6, ztráta agenta.

Q je v práci a snaží se napravit, co ještě napravit lze. Ostatní jsou u Eve a snaží se opít tak, aby zapomněli.

Alec a Bill už usnuli, jeden na gauči, stočený do klubíčka kolem polštáře, druhý na zemi, natáhnutý jako předložka před krbem. Eve a James se ještě drží.

„Jací ježci?" diví se James a nechápavě se podívá na Eve, která leží stočená v křesle, hlavu položenou na jedné opěrce, nohy bez bot trčící přes druhou.

„Jsme ježci. My všichni jsme ježci." povídá Eve, aniž by se pohla nebo podívala na Jamese, co sedí na zemi a opírá se zády o gauč, v ruce skoro prázdnou lahev.

„Jsi blázen." obviní ji Bond.

„Ne, opravdický ježci. Jsme jako oni." řekne Eve s přehnaným důrazem na předposlední slovo. „Máme bodliny a ty nás chrání. Chrání nás před vším tím kolem. Úplně před vším." máchne krátce rukou ve vzduchu, aby naznačila to všechno.

„To je dobře, ne?" prohodí James. „Potřebujeme ochranu."

„Jenže ty bodliny jsou ostré, víš? Jsou – jsou nebezpečné a zraňují i jiné. Když chce mít ježek k někomu blízko, tak nemůže, protože má bodliny. A ty jsou ostré."

„Tak si taky najdi ježka." navrhne jí James po chvíli uvažování.

„To nejde." zavrtí Eve ztěžka hlavou. „Oba mají bodliny a oba jsou pak zranění. Chtějí být blízko, nechtějí být sami, ale maj ty pitomý bodliny a zraňují se navzájem. Zraňují se. Pořád. I když nechtěj. A nejde to – nejde to vypnout."

„To je na hovno." povzdechne si James.

„Jo. Ježek musí mít bodliny, jinak nepřežije. Ale když je má, tak je sám. Protože má bodliny." povídá Eve, než zívne a zavře oči. „Nesnáším, že jsme ježci." dodá už napůl ze spaní.

„Já taky." hlesne James.


	53. 22-2-2016 AS A

**22.2. 2016 - Agenti ze SHIELDu, Avengers**

* * *

„Hillová." obrátí se ředitel Fury na svou pravou ruku. Onu pravou ruku, která mu snad uspokojivě vysvětlí, co se sakra stalo, že jsou všichni nováčci v šoku a jeden z nich neschopen služby na hodně dlouho a s rizikem psychických následků.

„Podle toho, co jsme z nich dostali, tak agent Porter vešel do laboratoře, kde byli i Stark a doktor Banner. Prý se usmívali. Celou dobu. Bližší informace nemáme." řekne agentka Hillová s kamenným výrazem. Je to pravda, že víc informací z (bývalého) nového agenta nedostali.

„Co Stark a Banner?" snaží se Fury tvářit klidně – svoji verzi klidně a nezačít nadávat.

„Prý to byl naprosto bezpečný a nevinný pokus."

„Samozřejmě, že byl." ucedí Fury, než na chvíli zavře oko, aby se uklidnil.

„Byli nováčci varováni před Avengers?" zeptáse po chvíli.

„Ano, pane." přikývne Hillová na souhlas. „Patří to mezi základní instrukce všechny informovat a varovat před Avengers. Na varování před Starkem a jeho pokusy je kladen zvláštní důraz, obzvláště je-li ve společnosti doktora Bannera a/nebo agenta Bartona."

„Tak je varujte ještě jednou a toho padlého jim dejte jako varovný příklad." rozkáže Fury.

„Pane? On není padlý." řekne Hillová nejistě.

„Pro ně od teď je." rozhodne Fury. „Budou-li tomu věřit, bude to pro ně větším důvodem si dávat pozor." vysvětluje poněkud stroze.

„Jistě, pane." souhlasí Hillová.

„A pošlete mi sem Starka a Bannera." dodá ještě Fury směrem k odcházející agentce.

„Pokusím se, pane, ale po jejich vysvětlení incidentu se začali dost hlasitě bavit o Miami, je tudíž možné, že ze základny již utekli."

„Jak utekli? Tohle místo má být hlídané." naštve se hned Fury.

„Stark má s sebou oblek a nikdo tady si nedovolí se protivit doktoru Bannerovi."

„Jistě."ucedí Fury skrz zaťaté zuby. „Jděte varovat nováčky." pošle agentku pryč.

„Ano, pane."


	54. 23-2-2016 JB

**23.2. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

R. J. Charles, říkejte mi Charlie, všichni mi tak říkají, je nejnovějším členem MI6 sekce 00, což jsou ti nejlepší agenti z nejlepších a on se mezi ně dostal v rozhodně mladém věku. Pokud si na svém novém pracovišti připadal trochu nevítaný, bral to jako následek toho, že se všem asi stýská po jeho předchůdci, že nevěří novým lidem anebo že jde o následek všeho, co se dělo kolem předchozího C.

M se k nejnovějšímu agentovi choval s profesionální zdvořilostí a varoval ho před jistou rivalitou mezi 00 agenty.

Jeho sekretářka Eve Moneypenny byla vůči němu velice chladná, jen mu předala složku s informacemi a upozornila ho, ať si dává v Q-branch pozor.

Bill Tanner se choval stejně chladně jako slečna Moneypenny, ale provedl ho po budově a ukázal mu co a jak. S jedinou vyjímkou a tou bylo Q-branch. O něm se jen zmínil ve zkratce. Nikdy neprovokuj minions. Nikdy neprovokuj Qho. Nikdy proti sobě nepoštvi Qho. Vždy vracej vybavení. Neruš. Nechoď dovnitř.

Charlie poprvé dostal dovnitř v doprovodu AlecaTrevelyana. Oba si měli vyzvednout vybavení na misi ve stejnou dobu, i když každý jel jinam.

Trevelyan hned od dveří hlasitě pozdravil Qho a ten mu spolu s velkou částí minons vesele odpověděl. K Charlieho překvapení je onen slavný Q mladý muž se silnými brýlemi a ve vytahaném svetru. K dalším překvapením asi patřilo to, s jakou lehkostí Q vtipkuje s pyromanským a od pohledu nebezpečným Trevelyanem a jak schlíple se agent tváří, když mu Q vynadal za zničené vybavení z minula. Ovšem tak či tak, vše probíhalo v docela přátelské atmosféře.

Dokud Q nepřesunul svou pozornost na Charlieho a nezeptal se ho, co je zač. Tak se Charlie představil.

R. J. Charles, říkejte mi Charlie, všichni mi tak říkají. Jsem nový agent 007.

Charlie neví, co přesně se stalo, ale najednou jako by někdo přepnul a z přátelského prostředí se stala chladná a ledová Sibiř. S Charliem nkdo nevtipkoval, nikdo se na něj neusmál ani se na něj nepodíval bez tichého nepřátelství. Jen mu bylo ve zkratce předáno vybavení, než byl vyhozen z Q-branch.

Charlie neví, co se stalo, ale mínil to napravit. Všechny mise plnil na výbornou, vybavení vracel všechno a ve výborném stavu, hlašení vyplňoval sám, bez pomoci a na čas. A stejně vůči němu je celé Q-branch nepřátelské.

Nedělají mu nic, na co by se dalo ukázat prstem, žádné naschvály, sabotáže nebo tak něco. Ale vždy, když vešel dovnitř, doslova cítil nepřátelskou atmosféru okolí. A Q mu taky nepomohl. Pokud už se teda náhodou s Charliem setkal.

Jen jednou se ho Charlie zeptal, co proti němu jeho podřízení mají a dostalo se mu tiché výhrůžné odpovědi, že pokud má něco proti práci Qho oddělení, může si stěžovat jemu nebo M.

Charlie si za svůj krátký pobyt na MI6 všimnul, že problémy personálu řeší buď Tanner nebo slečna Moneypenny, ale ani jeden mu na problém Q-branch nedokázal odpovědět. Teda odpověděli mu, ale copak 'Vadí jim, že jsi.' má nějaký smysl?!

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	55. 24-2-2016 JB

**24.2. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Bylo nebylo, kecala jsem s Lianell, jak by reagoval Q, kdyby řiše nový agent 007 a vzniklo tohle..._

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 23.2. 2016_

* * *

Po Spectre došlo v MI6 ke spoustě změnám. Mezi ně patří třeba obnovení programu agentů 00 nebo znovurozdělení MI5 a MI6 na samostatné agentury. Jen ať si Pětka najde nového C, oni si nechají svého M.

Po odstřelení staré budovy se už Q musel nastěhovat do nových prostor, ať už na to měl jakýkoliv názor. Statici měli silnější volební hlasy něž on.

Ale ani se vším tím stěhováním, papírováním a vyšetřováním všeho kolem Spectre a jejich vůdce i se vším tím kolem, žádný problém ani novinka nedráždili mladého Quatermastera tolik jako Charlie. Qmu stačilo Charlieho jen zahlédnout a už chtěl do něčeho praštit. Ideálně do Charlieho. Ale nemohl, protože to by bylo neprofesionální.

R. J. Charles, říkejte mi Charlie, všichni mi tak říkají. R. J. Charles, kterému nikdo v celém Q-branch neřekne jinak než pane Charlesi. A pokud má ten chlap doopravdy dobrý den a minions taky, pak mu někdy řeknou i agente Charlesi. Ale nikdy NIKDY mu v Q-branch nikdo neřekne Charlie. A už vůbec nikdy nikdy nikdy ho nikdo v doslechu tohoto oddělení a jeho zaměstnanců nenazve jeho kódovým označením. Protože pan Charles sice může být nejnovější posilou programu 00, ale to, že nastoupil na místo agenta, který ze své pozice utekl do důchodu a vzal s sebou i Qem vlastnoručně zrekonstruované auto, neznamená, že je ochotné na onoho nejdéle sloužícího agenta vůbec někdy zapomenout a nahradit ho tímhle – tímhle panem Charlesem, říkejte mi Charlie.

Ne, jediný, koho bude Q-branch oslovovat onou číselnou zkratkou, je onen chlápek, co se teď někde vyvaluje se svou blondýnou. A to ještě když přijde a pěkně poprosí Qho o odpuštění. Q-branch má vyhotovené celé grafy a tabulky na to, až se to stane a podle chování zběhlého agenta vůči jejich zbožňovanému Quatermasterovi mu budou odpouštět i oni.

Ale všechny tyhle plány se týkají onoho agenta, co si myslí, že mu někdo skočí na to, že jde do důchodu. Pro Charlieho tady žádné tabulky ani grafy nejsou. Ne, pro pana R. J. Charlese je na Q-branch jen mrazivá atmosféra.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	56. 25-2-2016 JB

**25.2. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 23.2., 24.2. 2016_

* * *

Agent Charles se vrátil ze skoro měsíc dlouhé mise v utajení a po povinné návštěvě lékařů se vydal do Q-branch, aby vrátil vybavení, než se pustí do papírování.

Obvykle hned po vstupu na oddělení pocítí ledovou atmosféru, která neustala ani po skoro půl roce tady, ale dnes se vlna nepřítelství neobjevila. Ovšem Charliemu je hned jasné, že je to kvůli tomu, že si nikdo jeho příchodu nevšiml. Pozornost všech je upřená na Qho a jakéhosi staršího blonďáka, kteří jsou na druhém konci oddělení a něco spolu řeší.

Než se Charlie stačí začít ptát, protáhne se dveřmi za jeho zády jeden minion a rychle přeletí k nejbližšímu stolu, kde se hned strhne šeptaný rozhovor, který se tichou poštou nese dál mezi ostatními.

„Tak co?"

„Vrátil Astona."

„Oh!"

„V jakém stavu?"

„V perfektním. Bez škrábnutí, celý a taky celý umytý a nablýskaný venku i vevntř."

„To si hodně polepšil."

„To je dle tabulek v podstatě odpuštění."

„Přidej k tomu ty omluvy a ten čaj. Oba čaje."

„Oba?"

„Ty's tu nebyl. On mu přinesl uvařený čaj a pak ještě vytáhnl krabičku."

„Tak to má v kapse. Odpuštění jak vyšité."

„Já myslel, že má ještě trpět."

„Proto mu o tom odpuštění nebudeme hned říkat."

„Platí."

Charlie jen nechápavě hledí na lidi u počítačů, kteří mu ani před tímhle nedávali smysl, ale po chvilce uvažování usoudil, že bude bezpečnější jít rovnou za Qem a předat mu vybavení, než mluvit na minions.

Že si ho konečně všimli, pozná podle toho, že ztichnul jejich rozhovor a vrátila se nepřátelská atmosféra.

„Q." osloví Charlie Quatermastera a vzápětí stojí tváří v tvář podmračenému Qmu a blonďákovi, jehož modré oči jsou stejně ledové jako nálada těch okolo. „Chci vrátit vybavení." dostane ze sebe Charlie a raději kouká jen na Qho a ne na jeho až děsivého společníka.

„Tak ho vraťte." zaklepe Q netrpělivě prstem na desku stolu.

„Mám počkat jinde?" zeptá se blonďák, zatímco Charlie vyskládává své nepoškozené vybavení.

„007, zůstaňte tady, vy můžete jít." prohodí Q bezmyšlenkovitě.

Charlie na něj zůstane nevěřícně hledět. Tohle je poprvé, co ho Q (nebo kdokoliv z Q-branch) oslovil jeho kodovým jménem a řekl mu, ať počká! Je z toho v takovém šoku, že si ani nevšiml, že i onen cizinec zůstává.

Q zaeviduje vrácené předměty, načež se nechápavě podívá na Charlieho.

„Potřebujete ještě něco?" zeptá se skoro naštvaně.

„N-ne." diví se Charlie.

„Tak jdětě!" rozkáže mu Quatermaster.

„A-ale řekl jste, ať zůstanu."

„Ne, řekl jsem, že můžete jít. Tak sbohem." hádá se Q.

A protože Charlie sice nechápe, o co jde, ale ví, že je v ohromné nevýhodě, tak z oddělení zmizí. Poslední, co za sebou uslyší, krom nepřátelského syčení, jsou slova onoho cizince.

„Neříkej mi, že tohle je má náhrada."

\- - o - -

Po spoustě uvažování (a pod nátlakem většiny MI6 a celého Q-branch) se R. J. Charles rozhodl, že odstoupí ze své pozice agenta 00 (kterážto připadla zpět svému předchozímu nositeli) a vrátí se zpět do nižší ligy, kde bude čekat, než do důchodu doopravdy odejde nějaký 00 agent. Nějaký, co nemá koncovou číslici 7.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Sorry, Charlie. Já vím, že ho celé Q-branch šikanovalo a že to se nedělá, ale i tak mě to bavilo psát. Sorry, Charlie._


	57. 26-2-2016 WT

**26.2. 2016 - Wild Target/Neřízená střela**

* * *

Prudence je od pohledu krásná mladá žena s dlouhými blond vlasy a milým úsměvem. Dokud ji nenaštvete, pak je její úsměv spíš žraločí než milý a její další vlastnosti pak také spadají do kategorie 'nebezpečí'. A ti, co Prudy štvou vícekrát? Řekněme, že o mrtvých jen v dobrém. O těch zmizelých beze stopy raději také.

Prudence, pro blízké Prudy, je totiž dcera svých (adoptivních) rodičů. Nebo spíš svého (adoptivního) rodiče.

Historka o tom, jak se dostala do péče Hectora Dixona je dost složitá a velice tajná. Pokud ji znáte, ve vlastním zájmu se o tom nerozšiřujte. Pokud vás nezabije Prudy, zabije vás její otec.

Hector se snažil, aby se jeho dcerka nevydala v jeho špépějích nájemného zabijáka, ovšem i tak ji krom drahých a prestižních škol poskytl i kvalitní výcvik v oboru. Z důvodů bezpečnosti. A protože je Prudy po tatínkovi, začala se živit tím, co ji baví.

Momentálně bychom ji našli v první desítce nájemných zabijáků v Británii.

Hector neměl moc radost, ale když jeho holčička byla tak nadšená...

No ale pryč s holčičkou, je to mladá dáma se sebejistým vystupováním, výnosnou prací, krásnou tváří a k Hectorově nelibosti i s vážnou známostí.

Hector onoho přítele nezná, protože Prudy udělala hodně věcí, aby jeho identitu před otcem utajila a to včetně falšování videozáznamů veřejného zabezpečení a smutných štěněčích očí. Jediné, co Hector ví, je, že je její přítel hotový anděl. Což není zrovna moc pro popis hledané osoby.

Ovšem dnes konečně dojde k odhalení jeho identity.

Prudy zamluvila salonek v luxusní restauraci, kde s otcem čeká na příchod svého přítele a jeho rodičů. A ten se blíží každou minutou.

Konečně, konečně se otevřou dveře a dovnitř vejdou tři osoby.

První Hectorovou reakcí, kterou se i řídí, je vytáhnout zbraň. Vlastně dvě.

Ale na jeho obranu, rodiče onoho mladého muže zase míří zbraněmi na něj.

„Tati!" rozkřikne se Prudy naštvaně.

„Co se děje?" nechápe mladý muž aka její přítel.

„Děláš si srandu?!" rozkřikne se Hector na dceru, pohled upřený na dva ozbrojence. „Taháš se s Maynardovým synem?!"

„Nemáš být náhodou mrtvý, Dixone?" ozve se paní Maynardová naštvaně.

„Můžu říct to samé tobě, Rose." ucedí Hector kysele.

„Tvůj táta je taky zabiják?" obrátí se mladík na Prudence.

„Hádám, že u tebe oba rodiče." povzdechne si Prudy.

„Možná bychom se příště mohli představit celými jmény." usoudí mladý Maynard.

„Zní jako plán."

„Ty ani nevíš, s kým randíš?!" rozkřiknou se Hector Dixon a Victor Maynard zároveň a na moment to vypadá, že obrátí zbraně proti svým dětem.

„Aby nám vaše hádky zničily vztah?" odsekne Prudy.

„Hádky? Tvůj otec mi šel po krku!" rozkřikne se Rose.

„To ti šel i táta." namítne Maynard mladší.

„Bože." zahučí Prudence otráveně, než chytne svého přítele za ruku a oba se postaví do palebné linie, čelem k Hectorovi. „Tati, tohle je můj přítel Angel Maynard. S jeho rodiči se už očividně znáš."

„Mami, tati." vezme si slovo Angel, když oba udělají čelem vzad. „Toto je moje přítelkyně Prudence Dixonová a její otec Hector Dixon. A teď. Můžete odložit ty zbraně dřív, než přijde obsluha?"

\- - o - -

Nakonec to nebyla zas _taková_ katastrofa. Teda, všichni to přežili, Prudence a Angel dál pokračují ve svém vztahu a po ukončení večeře se na neobjevila odměna na ničí hlavu.

To je vlastně totální úspěch!


	58. 27-2-2016 JB

**27.2. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Upravená - přidaná scéna ke Spectre..._

* * *

Na jednu noc honička ustala. Jen na jednu noc v Qho hotelovém pokoji, kde se Bond a doktorka Swannová schovali, ať už se to Qmu líbilo nebo ne.

Whiteova dcera si zabrala jedinou postel v pokoji, i když se jí ani trochu nelíbilo, že musí být v jejich společnosti. Bond se rozvalil v křesle v koutě. Odpočívá jen na půl oka, v ruce zbraň, smysly napnuté. A Q – Q sedí u stolu na už od pohledu nepohodlné židli a neúnavně něco cvaká do svého notebooku.

Bond ho po očku sleduje a uvažuje nad ničím a nad vším. Myšlenky mu lítají všude možně, ale pak skoro z čistého nebe mu něco dojde.

Q je tady. Q je tady v Alpách.

Q ho může sledovat pomocí své nanokrve, kterou do Jamese implantoval, ale Bond byl v Alpách jen chvíli a ve středisku, kde ho Q našel, sotva pár hodin. Aby se Q tak rychle z Londýna dostal sem - na tohle vlaky a auta nestačí, tohle by Q stihl, jen kdyby letěl.

A Q nenávidí lítání. Děsí se ho víc než čehokoliv jiného na světě. Aby mohl letěl, musí ho buď někdo doslova držet na místě nebo v sobě musí mít koňskou dávku uklidňujících léků. Jenže Q letěl sám, vždyť je tady proti vůli M. Nebo spíš bez vědomí M. A pod léky taky nemohl být. Bond zná Qho v jeho drogové poletové fázi. Q je nepoužitelný skoro celý den, pokud se pořádně nevyspí. A na spánek Q určitě čas neměl, jinak by nestihl dorazit do střediska. Takže pokud Q náhodou nevymyslel transportéry jako ze Star Treku, musel sem letět letadlem a bez pomoci farmaceutik nebo psychické opory.

Q sedl do letadla, aby ho varoval a pomohl mu.

„Q." hlesne Bond tiše a ve tváři mu pohrává úsměv.

„Měl byste využít oné vzácné chvíle, které se vám na misích obvykle nedostává a měl byste se vyspat." prohodí Q tiše, aniž by odtrhl pohled od obrazovky nebo zpomalil své psací tempo.

„Chci jenom poděkovat." prohodí Bond.

„Za co? Že kvůli vašemu egu riskuju svoji práci i svobodu?" zamračí se Q na notebook.

„Za to bych měl asi taky poděkovat, ale ne." skoro se uchechtne Bond, než jeho výraz trochu zvážní. „Chci poděkovat za to, že jste letěl za mnou." řekne agent s důrazem na slovo 'letěl'.

„Nemluvte o tom." zahučí Q skoro nesrozumitelně. „Nebyla to moje nejslavnější chvíle. A velice nerad si ji budu opakovat." povídá trochu rozhodněji, tváře poněkud červenější než před chvílí.

„Právě proto děkuju." pousměje se agent.

„Máte spát, Bonde." mračí se Q, naštvaný sám na sebe za své zrudlé tváře. „Nebo se věnujte svojí nové bondgirl. Já musím pracovat, tak mě nerušte."

„Jak si přejete, Q." znovu se pousměje Bond. Už nic neříká, ale spát nejde. Jen dál po očku sleduje svého Quatermastera, kterému chvíli trvá, než se jeho prsty a soustředění vrátí na stejnou rychlost a úroveň, jako měl předtím, než agent promluvil.

Navzdory misi a vážnosti situace Bondovi pobavený nebo spíše potěšený výraz zůstane.

Q kvůli němu sám a bez pomoci sedl do letadla.


	59. 28-2-2016 R JB

**28.2. 2016 - RED, James Bond**

* * *

Agent William Cooper po jistém uvažování nakonec nastoupí do výtahu a dlouze stiskne tlačítko nejnižšího patra. Po kontrole jeho sítnice se pak výtah rozjede mnohem hlouběji, než by přiznaly knoflíky ve výtahu nebo oficiální stavební plány budovy.

Míří za správcem záznamů, k čemuž ho dohnalo zoufalství.

„Ale, pane Coopere!" rozzáří se Henry, sotva se dveře výtahu otevřou. „Čemu vděčím za vaši přítomnost?"

„MI6, britské tajné službě." odpoví mu agent popravdě.

„Víte, že britská vláda nikdy nepřiznala, že by tohle oddělení existovalo, že ano?" usmívá se Henry vesele.

„Což neznamená, že nejsou problémy s jedním z jejich agentů. Jmenovitě James Bond, kodové číslo 007. Víc se mi o něm bohužel nepodařilo zjistit, proto jsem tady."

„James Bond? Slavné to jméno." pokýve Henry uznale hlavou, než se vydá k jedné z mnoha kartotékových skříní. „Byl slavný a obávaný už za studené války a to ani nebyl proti nám."

„Za studené války?" zarazí se Cooper. „To je blbost. Tomu chlapovi je kolem čtyřicítky."

„Dnes ano." řekne Henry, než na stůl položí velkou složku s hrozivými razítky jako 'Přísně tajné' a 'Jen určeným osobám' vyvedenými v rudé barvě. „Co ovšem nevíte je, že není jen jeden James Bond."

„Je jich víc?" zatváří se Cooper skoro zděšeně.

„Samozřejmě. Britská MI6 má úžasný způsob, jak tajit identitu svých agentů. Ke každému kódovému číslu patří jedno jméno a jistý náčrt falešné minulosti. Agent přijde o svou identitu, když vstoupí do elitního programu a získá novou podle svého kódového čísla."

„A k číslu 007 patří jméno James Bond." pochopí Cooper.

„Správně, Wille, správně." usměje se Henry pochvalně.

„První James Bond, o kterém víme, byl asi největší drsňák z nich všech a dělal vše to, co znáte z akčních filmů. Krásné ženy, rychlá auta, velké výbuchy. Hotová legenda. Ale vás asi nejvíc zajímá ten současný, že?" povídá Henry. „I když tedy každý agent 007 se držel vzoru toho prvního." dodá ještě, než otočí složku k agentovi.

A ten ji otevře, jen aby našel víc černé než bílé.

„Je tady toho ještě míň nž u Mossese!" naštve se Cooper.

„Víte o té katastrofě zvané Devět očí a Spectre?" zeptá se Henry.

„Něco vím, samozřejmě ne vše."

„Řekněme, že se někdo z MI6 postaral, aby naši agenti v utajení neutrpěli moc škody a na oplátku dostal kompletní utajení záznamů svých agentů." naznačí starý.

„Svých agentů? M?" zajímá se zvědavý Cooper.

„To ti neřeknu, ale na tohle písmeno bych nesázel." usměje se Henry tajemně. „Jen vím, že té osobě šlo hlavně o utajení agenta 007, aby mu dopřál klidný důchod."

„Ten chlap je venku a řádí." prohodí Cooper se skeptickým výrazem.

„To jsou ty problémy s agenty jménem James Bond. Nikdy nevydrží douho v klidu a vždy se vrátí. Jako falešný pěťák."

„No dobrá." povzdechne si agent Cooper. „Díky za pomoc a nashledanou." rozloučí se a vyrazí k výtahu.

„Rádo se stalo!" zavolá za ním Henry, než schová složku, kam patří.


	60. 29-2-2016 K

**29.2. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

„Eggsy! Eggsy! Vstávej! Už je čas!" huláká Daisy nadšeně a skoro po bratrovi spícím na obří posteli skáče. Skoro jen proto, že se jí daří trefovat těsně vedle jeho končetin.

„Dais. Nech mě spát." zahučí Eggsy a pokusí se přetáhnout si deku přes hlavu.

„Eeeeggsyyyy!" protáhne Daisy. „Honééém. Musíme jít pro dort!"

To mladého muže konečně probere.

„Co?! To už je ráno?!" vyhrkne překvapeně a vyskočí a nohy. Nenadálý pohyb jeho sestru překvapí a ona s vyjeknutím spadne na zadek. Naštěstí byla pořád na posteli a neskončila na zemi.

„Bude oslava! Bude oslava! Bude oslava!" prozpěvuje si Daisy zatímco pobíhá kolem Eggsyho, který se snaží obléct. Ten jen uvažuje nad tím, jak hodné a klidné dítě Daisy byla, když mu ještě nesahala ani po pás.

„Ahoj, zlatíčko."

„Nazdar, Eggsy." ozve se z kuchyně, sotva se Eggsy a Daisy dostanou do přízemí.

„Dobré ráno." pozdraví Unwin mámu i Roxy, které popíjejí čaj.

„Jdeš pro dort?" zajímá se máma.

„Jup." řekne jen Eggsy, než si ukradne sklenici s džusem.

„Vem s sebou Daisy." povídá Roxy. „Asi do půl hodiny tady přijde půlka Merlinova oddělení, aby pomohli s výzdobou."

„Budou balónky?" zajímá se Daisy a nadšeně zatleská rukama.

„Mraky balónků." ujišťuje ji Roxy.

„Juchůůů!" raduje se malá slečna.

Než se ona a její velký brácha nachystají a vydají se vyzvednout objednaný dort, je už dost hodin, aby se ve dveřích minuli s malou armádou pomocníků, které si Roxy pozvala. Eggsy by vsadil svoje památečné okřídlené botasky, že v těch bombách je helium a v krabicích nelegální kontrabant. Tahle oslava rozhodně bude sranda hodná zapamatování.

S veselou i přes tu zimu kolem dorazí sourozenci Unwinovi do cukrárny.

„Jdeme vyzvednout dort!" ohlásí Daisy, sotva se dostane k pultu.

„Opravdu? A jaký?" pousměje se na ni žena v bílém.

„Ten úplně nejlepší! Obrovský s kouzelníkem a třináctkou." hlásí hned Daisy.

„Třinácté narozeniny? Tak moc?" diví se žena na oko.

„Jo." přikývne Daisy rozhodně hlavou na souhlas.

„Je to na jméno Unwin." upřesní ještě Eggsy.

Netrvá to moc dlouho, než jim žena za příslušný finanční obnos předá bílou krabici a ti dva se vydají zpátky. Michelle s péči uskladní dort v lednici a pak už všichni pomáhají s výzdobou nebo s přípravou jídla.

„Jestli tohle jsou třinácté narozeniny, jak pro pána budou vypadat ty osmnácté?" spráskne Michelle ruce, když vidí záplavu balónků a papírových řetězů.

„To zjistíme, až k tomu dojde." usoudí Eggsy s nadšením.

\- - o - -

Venku už byla tma a v domě rodiny Unwinů se nesvítilo, když před ním zastavilo taxi a z něj vystoupili Merlin a Eggsy.

„Nemůžu se dočkat, až budeme uvnitř." zazubí se Eggsy, než staršího muže políbí na rty.

„Máš snad něco v plánu?" zajímá se usmívající se Merlin, ruce položené na Eggsyho pase.

„To mám. A plánoval jsem to pěkně dlouho." usmívá se Eggsy, zatímco táhne svého přítele k domu.

Na chodbičce se svlečou z kabátů, vyzují se a políbí, než Eggsy pošle Merlina do obýváku.

Sotva muž po paměti a bez světel vejde, v místnosti se rozsvítí a přes dva tucty lidí najednou zařve „Veselé narozeniny!"

Nutno říct, že Merlina v tu chvíli skoro trefil šlak.

Když se vzpamatoval, chtěl zabít Eggsyho, který se zbaběle schoval za za svou malou sestřičku. A pak na vraždu nebyl čas, protože Merlin musel vysvětlovat Daisy, proč má teprve třinácté narozeniny, když nemá vlasy, a tak se Merlin pustil do vysvětlování tajů a záhad narození se 29.2.


	61. 1-3-2016 JB

**1.3. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Q není zrovna společenský typ. Jde to snadno poznat z toho, že je věčně v práci, nikdy si nevybral ani den dovolené nebo nemocenské, nikdo nezná jeho jméno a i když on má kontakty na všechny, nikdo nemá kontakt na něj.

No, skoro nikdo.

Qho poustevnický život byl velice obohacen poté, co si našel přítele. Nebo spíše, co si dva přítelové našli jeho.

Každý ví, že jsou 007 a 006 mnohem víc, než jen dobří přátelé. Jenže pak se objevil nový Q a James Bond o něj začal projevovat nemalý zájem. Většina Q-branch čekala, kdy se Q a Bond dají dohromady. Většina agentů všech úrovní čekala, jak na to zareaguje Trevelyan. Výsledkem (po dlouhé době a spousty snahy) je milenecká trojice Q-Bond-Trevelyan.

M neměl radost.

Eve ano. Vyhrála sázky.

Právě dva agenti jsou důvod, proč Q jednou za čas opustí pracoviště a byt a je viděn mezi lidmi.

Tentokrát je místo schůzky v podniku, kam by za jiných okolností Q nikdy nevstoupil. Bar či diskotéka, hlasitá hudba (považujete-li tohle za hudbu), alkohol, blikající světla a hlavně – lidi. Davy a davy upocených, otravných a mnohdy i nadržených lidí.

Q se měl se svou dvojkou agentů sejít v tomto podniku v devět večer, ale je půl desáté a Bond a Trevelyan nikde.

Q, oblečený do bílé košile s vyhrnutými rukávy a do uplých černých riflí, se už před čtvrt hodinou přemístil od baru, kde seděl původně, do nejzapadlejšího koutu místnosti. U baru bylo až příliš individuí, kteří byli přesvědčení, že jsou neodolatelnými svůdci, kterým Q rovnou padne k nohám a do klína. Bohužel, ne pro ně není odpovědí.

Proto se Q přemístil jinam, vytáhl čtečku a s rozhodnutím, že pokud se ti jeho dva idioti brzo neukáží, odejde a na příští misi je pošle s pěstním klínem. Pokud budou mít štěstí.

Bohužel to pro agenty 00 nevypadá dobře, protože Qho taktika 'sejde z očí, sejde z mysli' nemá zrovna úspěch. Lidi rozhodnutí a skálopevně přesvědčení, že Q netouží po ničem jiném než s nimi strávit noc, se ho drží i dál a teď se k nim přidali i různí rádoby dealeři a rozhodně dealeři vedeni logickou úvahou, že kdo se skrývá ve stínech a v pozadí, ten má podezřelou motivaci a nejspíš po nich něco chce.

Q by chtěl.

Klid.

Ale má smůlu.

Spíš to vypadá, že se na pokec s ním stojí fronta, protože na něj pořád někdo mluví.

„Ahoj, fešáku." broukne zase někdo.

„Vypadni!" štěkne Q, aniž by zvedl hlavu od čtečky, ve které se snaží číst.

„Co jsem provedl?" ozve se hlas znovu a tentokrát ho Q pozná.

Mladý genius zvedne hlavu a naštvaně se podívá na dvojici blonďáků před sebou.

„Kde jste sakra byli?!" rozkřikne se Q, ale na odpověď nečeká. „Čekám tady už pětačtyřicet minut a celou tu dobu se mě někdo snaží sbalit nebo mi prodat drogy!"

„Kdo se tě snažil sbalit?" zamračí se Bond.

„Kdo ti chtěl prodat drogy?" zatváří se Alec stejně výhružně.

„ _Teď_ jste ochranitelští?! Trochu pozdě!" odsekne Q, než se postaví a schová čtečku. „Museli byste se porvat s půlkou podniku."

„To bychom klidně mohli."

„Nebyl by to moc velký problém." usoudí dva agenti s klidem.

„Fajn. Ale beze mě." řekne stále naštvaný genius a chce odejít.

Jenže musí projít kolem dvou agentů, kteří ho rozhodně nemíní nechat jít. Každý ho chytne za jednu ruku a než se Q naděje, stojí zmáčknutý mezi Bondem vepředu a Trevelyanem za sebou.

„Co chcete? Očividně máte dost nabytý program i beze mě." pořád se zlobí Q.

„Omlouváme se za to zpoždění, Q." zašeptá mu Alec do ucha.

„Svádíme to na Tannera, který nás nechtěl pustit." přidá James.

„Ale teď už jsme konečně tady a míníme ti to vše vynahradit."

„To doufám." zahučí Q.

„Vlastně, pokud bys chtěl, můžeme ti to vynahradit i bez zdržování se tady." láká Trevelyan.

Q s povzdechnutím zakloní hlavu a ta padne na Alecovo rameno.

„Co mám s vámi idioty dělat?" zeptá se skoro nešťastně.

„Já bych věděl." ušklíbne se James.

„Tak fajn." zvedne Q hlavu. „Jdeme domů. A chci čaj."

„Pro tebe jen to nejlepší." usmějí se agenti unisono.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora - tohle vzniklo s ideou, že by Q sám někde čekal na Jamese a co by se tam dělo. Nějak se do toho zapletl Alec. A samozřejmě je i verze, kde ti dva idioti čekají na Qho. Není to navazující, jen skoro stejná situace._


	62. 2-3-2016 JB

**2.3. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Tohle není navazující ze včera, tohle je jen stejné téma, ale otočené..._

* * *

James a Alec čekají před hospodou na svého společného nadřízeného – přítele – milence asi deset minut, když jim oběma zaráz přijde sms s tím samým textem.

Problémy v šestce. Půl hodiny zpoždění

To a začínající déšť pro ně znamená, že raději než před budou čekat v hospodě, a proto dvojice 00 agentů zapadne do i přes brzkou večerní hodinu přeplněného podniku a usadí se na barových stoličkách. Mají tak mnohem lepší rozhled kolem, než kdyby si sedli do některých z boxů.

A protože jsou Alec i James modroocí blonďáci ve skvělé formě a s oblečením vybraných speciálně k okouzlení jejich Quatermastera, netrvá to dlouho, než si jich začne všímat nezadané okolí opačného pohlaví. Netrvá to dlouho, ani ne pět minut a Trevelyan a Bond už flirtují s půlkou osazenstva okolo baru.

Vypadá to, že největší úspěch slaví vysoká a vnadná zrzka s vlasy do půl zad, která už oběma dala svoje telefonní číslo.

„Neruším?" ozve se najednou za zrzkou, která stojí mezi stoličkami, na kterých zády k baru sedí Alec a James.

„Q!" vyhrknou oba agenti nadšeně.

Zrzka se otočí a s více než udiveným výrazem kouká na vysokého hubeného mladého muže, který vypadá jako prototyp filmového šprta na vysoké a to i s nezbytnými nerdovskými brýlemi a s taškou s notebookem a knihami přes rameno.

„Potřebuješ něco?" zeptá se ho zrzka s obočím až do vlasů.

„Jo. Můžeš uhnout?" prohodí Q a aniž by počkal, až žena nějak zareaguje, protáhne se kolem ní a postaví se mezi Aleca a Jamese. „Řekl jsem, že budu mít půl hodiny zpoždění, ne, že vám dávám svolení k promiskuitnímu chování." řekne mladý Quatermaster s podmračeným výrazem.

V okamžiku ho Alec chytí kolem pasu a James za jednu ruku.

„To nebylo promiskuitní chování." povídá Alec.

„Opravdu ne. Jen jsme si zkoušeli, že nám to flirtování pořád jde."

„A že na tebe doopravdy zabere."

„Jsme spolu už rok." povzdechne si Q. „Neznamená to, že jsem už jistá věc?" zeptá se tichým hlasem.

„Q, možná seš ta nejjistější věc vůbec, ale to neznamená, že se přestaneme snažit." řekne mu James vážně.

„Musíme si tě předcházet, abys nám neutekl k někomu jinému a my pak nemuseli vysvětlovat, co jsme dělali na místě činu." povídá Alec.

„Vážně, začátek vztahu neznamená konec dvoření a flirtování a toho kolem."

„Spíš jen to, že musíme držet laťku, kterou jsme si sami nastavili, a kterou musíme překonávat."

„Vy dva." podívá se Q na Jamese i na Aleca. „Jste neuvěřitelní romantici. A kdybych to někomu řekl, neuvěří mi ani slovo."

„To proto, že jsme romantici jen pro tebe."


	63. 3-3-2016 K

**3.3. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Sorry za to zpoždění, ale včera jsem byla celý den v práci a potom v kině na Deadpoolovi a po tom se mi fakt nechtělo psát. Takže tady výmluva a povídka, co měla být včera a když chvíli počkáte, předatluju i tu dnešní. Což je vlastně pokračování téhle..._

* * *

„Vítejte mezi Kingsmany. No, spíš bych měla říct v agentuře Kingsman, protože je to tak správněji a naši agenti jsou přesvědčeni, že jen oni mají právo na označení Kingsman. Ignorujte je, pokud s tím začnou. Oni nejsou vaši nadřízení, mají jen vyšší plat.

Většina z vás má štěstí a s agenty se ani nepotká, ale my, kteří tady již nějakou dobu pracujeme a kteří jsme si z nějakého důvodu udělali zkoušku, se s nimi setkávat musíme, protože jsem jejich dohled. Líbí se mi na to pojem handler, protože to mimo jiné znamená i psovod. A to je ve zkratce naše práce s nimi. Dávat jim hračky, říkat jim, co mají nebo nemají dělat, občas je pochválit nebo zprdnout za jejich chování a uklízet po nich.

Vás se to sice zatím netýká, zatím jste pořád v kategorii technici, ale stejně vás musím aspoň ve zkratce s agenty a s vedením seznámit.

Ve vedení Kingsmanů a v čele agentů sedí Arthur, což by měl být ten nejlepší a nejzkušenější agent vůbec. Ten poslední byl dobrý agent, ale taky namyšlený egoista s morálkou a názory z minulého století. Kdo nebyl prachatý bílý chlap s kilometrovým rodokmenem, ten nebyl pro tam toho Arthura dost dobrý. Naštěstí je po něm. Zradil celou agenturu, spolu s dvěma dalšími, o kterých tady nemíním mluvit a pro vlastní blbost skončil mrtvý svou rukou.

Zatím nového Arthura nemáme, ale s trochou štěstí to bude někdo lepší a bude zvolen brzo, protože takhle veškerou jeho práci dělá Merlin. Čímž se dostáváme k té nejdůležitělší osobě tady.

Merlin je ten vysoký plešatý Skot, kterého jste mohli potkat různě v budovách. Každý zaměstnanec tady musí projít bojovým výcvikem, ale Merlin je jediný, kdo je na úrovni agentů. Je hlavou veškerého zázemí, vývojového, kybernetického a tak dále, a tak dále. Dokáže se hacknout všude, dokáže ze všeho udělat zbraň a dokáže jakoukoliv práci dotáhnout do konce. A pokud se mu něco nechce, může to hodit na nás. Jeho oblíbenou zbraní je HK 416 D, takže bacha. Jedna rada. Asi ta nejdůležitější tady. Neserte Merlina. A to znamená – nesahejte na jeho tablet, to smí jen vyvolení a to rozhodně není nikdo z vás. Nesahejte na jeho zbraně, to nesmí ani vyvolení. Nesahejte na jeho hrnek s kávou. A pokud dopijete zbytek kávy, ať už v jakékoliv kuchyňce, tak se sakra ujistěte, že jste uvařili novou a že to není žádný šmejd. Věřte mi, kvalitní kafe vám tady může zachránit život a ne jen v případě Merlina.

A pokud si děláte nějakou jo dobrou a kvalitní kávu, ujistěte se, že ji máte dobře zamčenou.

Ale zpátky k agentům.

Je tu Peleas, což je momentálně nejstarší sloužící agent a jeho charakteristika je podobná jako u Arthura. Má nos tak nahoru, že mu do něj permanentně prší. Ale na rozdíl od bývalého Arthura je Peleas věrný Kingsmanům a královně, takže má aspoň nějakou kladnou vlastnost. A vrací vybavení, takže má vlastně dvě.

Druhý nejstarší agent v poli, i když na něm ten věk nejde poznat, je agent Galahad. To je ten, co momentálně leží na ošetřovně na přístrojích. Galahad se vždy chová jako naprostý gentleman a má na toto téma naučené proslovy. Vypadá mile, neškodně, přívětivě, zodpovědně a dokáže se tvářit a chovat jako hotový andělíček v obleku a se sexappealem. To. Je. Lež. A to si koukejte zapamatovat. Galahad je zmetek, který se rád předvádí a myslí si, že nesmrtelný. Právě vyspává kulku do hlavy, takže dost možná i je, kdo ví. Rád se rve, vlastně rvačky rád vyvolává nebo se k nim aspoň přidá a pokud bojuje, je jako buldozer. Nic za ním nezůstane v kuse a ve zdraví. A vždycky, vždycky chodí pozdě a pak se na vás usměje tím svým neviňoučkým výrazem nebo na vás mrkne, jako byste spolu kuli pikle a myslí si, že je vše zapomenuto. Není. Ale stejně to funguje a nikdo ho neseřve. S trochou štěstí z něj udělají Arthura, až se probere. To papírování a sezení u stolu mu udělá jen dobře."

* * *

 _A má to pokračování..._


	64. 4-3-2016 K

**4.3. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 3.3. 2016_

* * *

„Další agent, kterého tu máme, je Lancelot. První žena, která se tady dostala mezi agenty a zaslouženě. Předchozí Lancelot byl nezodpovědný flirt, samá hláška, vtípek a zničené vybavení. Když si představíte bondovské filmy, předchozí Lancelot by v nich měl hlavní roli. A vždy chtěl mít větší zbraň než ostatní. Ani ty vtípky o kompenzování mu nevadili. Ale to byl předchozí Lancelot. Jeho nástupkyně s ním má společné akorát kódové jméno.

Lancelot je rychlá, efektivní, nesmlouvavá a jde přímo na věc. Víc než o velikost jí jde o účinnost. Drží se pravidel a příruček, ale pokud ji naštvete, nebude se ohlížet po ničem. Její přítomnost nám hodně pomohla s vývojem zbraní, protože vše bylo uzpůsobeno pro gentlemany, ale nic pro dámy. Pro pánskou část obecenstva – nezkoušejte s agentkou Lancelot flirtovat. Je vážně zadaná a má spoustu praxe v lámání nosů a prstů, pokud vám normální ne nebude stačit. A nikoho na vedení ani na ošetřovně nebudou vaše výmluvy zajímat.

Další z agentů je Gawain. To je ten obrovský děsivý chlap, kterého jsme potkali cestou sem. Dokáže stejně jako jiní zabít i párátkem nebo holýma rukama a je to machr na výbušniny. Nemá rád lidi. Určitě jste si všimli toho vražedného děsivého výrazu, který měl, když jsme šli kolem. Tak to nebyl vražedný děsivý výraz. To byl jeho neutrální a docela klidný výraz. Věřte mi, nechcete vidět, až se naštve. Radši se mu vyhýbejte.

Pak tu máme Percivala. Od pohledu vypadá, že je stejně nóbl s nosem nahoru jako ex Arthur nebo Peleas. Omyl. Percival sice na tohle chování má dost dlouhý rodokmen a tučné konto, ale ten chlap má moderní a normální myšlení. Koneckonců, to on navrhnul agentku Lancelot na její pozici. Percival je tichý a velice trpělivý člověk, který pracuje s maximální efektivností. Náš nejlepší odstřelovač a vyslýchající. Nejvíc emocí v něm vždy vyvolal bývalý Lancelot, ale vy se k němu chovejte slušně.

A poslední, koho momentálně mezi agenty máme, je Eggsy. Eggsy nemá kódové jméno, protože oficiálně neuspěl v kandidatuře na Lancelota, ale je příliš dobrý na to, abychom ho nechali jen tak jít. Vtipálek a trochu grázlík na jedné straně, zodpovědný, sebeobětující se typ na druhé. Na Eggsym není nic tradičního, snad krom střihu obleku. Pokud ho tedy má na sobě. Preferuje totiž botasky a obrovité bundy šílených barev. Peleas z něj má skoro noční můry a naši krejčí taky. Během boje Eggsy preferuje pistole a používá gymnastiku a parkur. Někdo ho očividně zapomněl informovat, co je to gravitace a že do některých úhlů by se člověk neměl být schopný ohýbat. A co se boje týče, je v přístupu k němu trochu jako agent Galahad.

Eggsyho tu asi moc často nepotkáte. Byl spolu s Merlinem a agentkou Lancelot ten, kdo zastavil tu šílenost zvanou V-day a pomohl osvobodit všechny ty unesené. Tím pádem se ti všichni politici a pracháči znají s Eggsym a když chtějí pomoc agentury, chtějí Eggsyho. Proto se kluk stal neoficiálním vůdcem Kingsmanů, protože všichni chtějí uzavírat dohody s ním, ne se zastupujícím Arthurem nebo s Merlinem. No, s ním možná ještě jo, ale jinak s nikým. Kupodivu je Eggsy v těchhle politických tanečkách a v byrokracii fakt dobrý, takže ať už si Peleas nebo Eggsy myslí, co chtějí, zatím to vypadá, že právě z něj bude nový Arthur. Dost dobrý na kluka z ulice, kterýho museli vytáhnout z basy, aby vůbec mohl začít s kandidaturou, co?

No ale to bylo shrnutí našich momentálních agentů. Jak jsem již řekla, dva zradili spolu s Arthurem a jiní bohužel nepřežili V-day. Už se za ně shání náhrada.

Ale teď k zábavnějším a důležitějším věcem, než jsou agenti. Kdo chce vidět vývojové?"


	65. 5-3-2016 JB K LS

**5.3. 2016 - James Bond, Kingsman, London Spy**

* * *

„Co je tohle za Charlieho?" zajímá se Eve, která nečekána, nezvána vpadla do Qho kanceláře a zahlídla fotku a část jména mladého muže, jehož informace Quatermaster zrovna vyhledával.

„Charlie je následek toho, když poslouchám tvoje rady." povzdechne si Q, než si dvěma prsty promne kořen nosu.

„A kterou moji radu máš na mysli?" zajímá se slečna Moneypenny.

„Tu, cituji: máš volný víkend, tak jdi ven, bav se, opij se, tancuj, poznej někoho. Konec citace." řekne Q a otočí se na židli čelem k ženě. „Proč já tě vlastně poslouchal?" řekne spíš sám pro sebe.

„Tak co se stalo? Zkusil tě sbalit tenhle Charlie?" zajímá se Eve celá nedočkavá, aby zjistila nové drby z velice utajovaného soukromého života mladého Quatermastera.

„Potkali jsme se na jedné diskotéce a já měl, přiznávám, už nějakou tu skleničku v sobě, tak jsem také flirtoval. Představil se jako Alex a já se nechal sbalit. Už předtím jsem ho párkrát potkal, když ráno běhal a já šel do práce. Nevypadal špatně a dokázal udržet linku hovoru." povídá Q skoro bez zájmu. „Na druhý den mě hned nevyhodil a udělal i snídani."

„Tak co je za problém, krom falešného jména? Ty jsi mu taky neřekl pravé, že ne?"

„Ne, představil jsem se jako Danny, když už to musíš vědět." mávne Q rukou, jako by to nebylo důležité. „Po snídani se tenhle Alex začal tvářit jako tajemný hrad v Karpatech a nakonec z něho vylezla ta největší hovadina, jaká mohla."

„Nech mě hádat. Řekl ti, že není gay, že jen experimentuje." tipne si Eve.

„O, ne. Řekl ještě něco lepšího." odfrkne si Q. „Řekl, že musím pro vlastní bezpečí odejít, protože on je špion MI6 a tímhle vztahem na jednu noc mě uvedl do nebezpečí."

Eve na něj na moment jen nevěřícně hledí, než vybuchne smíchy.

„O můj Bože! To je nejlepší fór, jaký jsem kdy slyšela!" dostane ze sebe Eve, když se uklidní.

„No, když mi to řekl, já uvažoval který z nás dvou se praštil do hlavy." pokrčí Q rameny. „No ale šel jsem, co bych se zdržoval. A teď si ho hledám a zjišťuju, že je to rozmazlené děcko staré šlechty jménem Charlie. Jeho alias je doopravdy nějaký jeho strýček nebo tak něco."

„To je jedno." poplácá ho Eve po rameni. „Nic nepřekoná onu část, kdy se ti snažil nakecat, že je náš agent."

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: tímto se omlouvám Alexovi z London Spy, že z něj dělám Charlieho Hesketha. Zase..._


	66. 6-3-2016 B

**6.3. 2016 - Bourne series**

* * *

„Dobrý den, tady-"

„Ahoj, Marii." přeruší mladou ženu chraplavě znějící hlas z druhého konce telefonu.

„Oh." vydechne Marie překvapeně, zatímco se v ní sváří pocity. Má mít radost, protože ho slyší (protože tu doopravdy má) nebo má mít obavy, že se něco děje (protože to je pravděpodobnější důvod pro jeho telefonát)?

„Jen tě chci pozdravit." řekne muž v telefonu.

„Ty nikdy nevoláš ze zdvořilostních důvodů." zamračí se Marie a přechytne telefon do druhé ruky. „Děje se něco? Jestli potřebuješ po-"

„Nepotřebuji pomoc." zarazí ji muž v polovině věty. „Volám, protože- Protože o mně nějakou dobu neuslyšíš. A tentokráte to myslím vážně. Žádné náhlé návraty zpátky."

„Co se děje?" Tentokrát zní Marie vyloženě vystrašeně.

„Nic vážného, jen jdu do utajení. Tentokráte doopravdy. Žádné akce na prvních stránkách světových novin."

„Vážně?" hlesne Marie tiše. A trochu nevěřícně.

„A jak dlouho to bude trvat?" odváží se zeptat.

„Dost možná na pořád. Pokud se nic nezmění. Momentálně to nevypadá, že by mělo."

„Takže už se nepotkáme?" pochopí Marie.

„Ne."

Zní to strašně definitivně.

„Bože, Jasone. Já- Já nevím, co říct." dostane ze sebe, slzy na krajíčku.

„Nemusíš říkat nic, Marii." Muž v telefonu zní, jako by se usmíval. „Bude se mi stýskat. Hodně štěstí, Marii. Dávej na sebe pozor."

„Hodně štěstí, Jasone." vzlykne Marie do telefonu.

Ještě chvíli spojení funguje, než se jí začne ozývat jen obsazovací tón. Marie se shroutí na nejbližší židli a s hlavou v dlaních se rozbrečí.

\- - o - -

„Hodně štěstí, Jasone." zazní z telefonu smutný hlas.

Na chvíli ještě agent Bourne jen sedí a poslouchá, jak Marie dýchá a snaží se polykat slzy, než zavěsí. Mobil mu vypadne z ruky, ale on si toho nevšímá. Jen dál sedí zhroucený u zdi, jednu ruku přitisknutou ke stabilně krvácející ráně v boku. Už mu moc času nezbývá, ale aspoň se stačil rozloučit. Neřekl sice všechno, ale aspoň se rozloučil.

„Miluju tě, Marii." žašeptá do ticha a zimy kolem.

Nikdo mu neodpovídá. Nikdo tam není.


	67. 7-3-2016 AS A SH

**7.3. 2016 - Agenti ze SHIELdu, Avengers, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

„Natasho."

„Anno."

„Teď je to Mary."

„Pěkné jméno. Zní nově."

„Taky je."

Na chvíli ani jedna ze dvou žen, které stojí před kavárnou, nepromluví, jen se navzájem přeměřují pohledy. Vysoká rusovláska s vlasy sepnutými do slušivého drdolu a s oblečením, které naznačuje důležitou pozici v nějaké obchodní firmě či v čem a skoro o hlavu menší na krátko ostříhaná blondýna ve velké jasně červené bundě a se strakatou pletenou šálou.

„Nedáš si kávu?" kývne nakonec ta, co se představila jako Mary, k oknům kavárny.

„Proč ne. Pokud ho nebudeš vařit ty." pokrčí Natasha rameny.

„Samozřejmě." protočí Mary oči. „Ty ručně připravované jsou jen pro speciální příležitosti a toto je jen náhodné setkání, ne?"

„Samozřejmě." přikývne rusovláska na souhlas.

Ještě jednou se přeměří pohledy, než vejdou do kavárny a usadí se u jednoho ze stolků.

„Mám se rovnou zeptat, co ty tady v Londýně nebo mám ještě chodit kolem horké kaše?" zeptá se Mary po prvním usrknutí.

„Považuj to za zdvořilostní návštěvu." pokrčí Natasha rameny. „Víš, co je to SHIELD?"

„Obří tajná organizace s dost idiotským názvem, která ti šla po krku, když jsme se naposledy potkaly?" odpoví jí Mary v klidu.

„Pracuji pro ně. Jejich agent, který mě dostal na starost, mě místo toho přibral do týmu." řekne Natasha po pravdě.

„A heleme. To jsou věci." zamrká Mary překvapeně. „To jsem nevěděla."

„To málokdo." pousměje se zrzka.

„Takže tě posílají oni." řekne blondýna po chvíli mlčení. „Jsem tvůj cíl?"

„Jen napůl. Jdu s nabídkou, ne pro odměnu na tvou hlavu."

„Tak to si tu nabídku asi i poslechnu."

„Místo agenta v jejich podniku. Platí dobře a mají doopravdy v plánu chránit Zemi. A potkáš spoustu zajímavých lidí." pokrčí Natasha ramney. „Je to časově neomezená nabídka. Nebo aspoň neomezená, než se změní režim."

„Je to hodně lákavá nabídka." přikývne Mary pomalu hlavou.

„Ale?"

„Ale snažím se utéct před minulostí. A někoho jsem potkala." přizná Mary.

„To zní vážně." pozvedne Natasha udiveně obočí.

„Není to vážné. On je doktor se spoustou traumat, já sestra se spoustou tajemství." pokrčí Mary rameny.

„Hotové love story." pousměje se Natasha.

„To si všichni říkali i o tobě a o tom zabijákovi od SHIELDu."

„Milý chlápek. Má hodnou ženu a roztomilé děti. Kdyby doktor neskončil happyendem, zavolej." podá své spolustolovnici vizitku s telefonním číslem a beze jména.

„Budu doufat, že nebudu muset."

„Já taky. Měj se Mary."


	68. 8-3-2016 K

**8.3. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Merlin a Roxy se dávali dohromady dlouhou dobu. Má to spoustu důvodů jako třeba V-day a jeho následky, onen fakt, že šlo o potenciální vztah mezi kolegy nebo Merlinovi obavy ohledně jejich značného věkového rozdílu. Ovšem největším problémem asi bylo to, že je Roxy žena.

Tedy, ono to normálně problém není, Merlin je heterosexuál a slečna Mortonová také. Roxy je naprosto spokojená s celou svou osobou, ví, jak vypadá, zná své možnosti a hranice. Snad nikdy netrpěla onimi problémy puberťáků, jako jsou pochybnosti o vlastní kráse či hodnosti. Ale to bylo před nástupem do agentury Kingsman.

Organizace Kingsman je převážně mužská záležitost a z těch mužů je většina v kategorii 'kretén, co si myslí, že žena patří do kuchyně a nikam jinam.' Eggsy měl často problémy s novým Arthurem, protože poznámky, které Roxy ignorovala, on oplácel pěstmi.

Ovšem všechny tyhle posměšky a narážky a urážky vedly k tomu, že Roxy neustále musela dokazovat, že doopravdy patří na pozici Lancelota. Že patří do této privilegované společnosti. Že je stejný chlap jako ostatní agenti. Pracovala déle než ostatní, trénovala tvrději než ostatní, nutila se do lepších výkonů, než ostatní.

A tím začaly trpět její vztahy, pokud je vůbec připustila, i ona sama.

Eggsy na ní od dob tréninku viděl, jak pokukuje po Merlinovi. Ale Roxy si nedovolila něco třeba jen naznačit ani jako kandidát z obav z obvinění z nadržování, ani když dostala místo agenta, protože věděla, že pro jiné by to byl důkaz, že se na svou pozici dostala přes postel.

Roxy má ráda pastelové barvy na svém oblečení, zbožňuje sukně a šaty. Ale obléká se profesionálně, protože ona je profesionál, ne nějaká malá holka v růžové.

Ve své snaze dokázat idiotům, že si svou pozici agenta zaslouží, skoro zapomněla být sama sebou.

A Eggsy, Merlin a Percival se na to museli dívat, nevěda, jak pomoci.

Až si nakonec Eggsy vzal svou nejlepší kamarádku stranou a dost vážně si s ní promluvil o chování kolegů i o chování jejím. Bylo třeba dost přesvědčování a dost alkoholu, aby donutil Roxy souhlasit s tím, že si od těch hajzlů nenechá srát na hlavu.

A hned od druhého dne se toho Roxy chytla.

Začalo to tím, že tentokrát to nebyl Eggsy, kdo za rvačku s kolegou skončil na koberečku před vedením, ale Roxy. Netrvalo to moc dlouho a mladá agentka měla v rejstříku rvačku skoro s každým agentem.

Když pak Arthur svolal poradu, aby se tohle chování projednalo, řekl Eggsy na rovinu, že jsou jejich kolegové (s vyjímkou Percivala) rasisti, že nesnáší ženské a myslí si, že jsou lepší než Roxy jen proto, že mají teoreticky koule, i když jí doopravdy nesahají ani po kotníky. Taky většinu z nich obvinil ze slovního, fyzického i sexuálního obtěžování. I se jmény a příklady onoho chování.

Percival kolem sebe už od poloviny Eggsyho proslovu šířil vražednou náladu.

Když to jeden z agentů nevydržel a bez ohledu na vlastní bezpečnost (seděl hned vedle Percivala) přímo obvinil Roxy, že je u stolu jen proto, že umí na počkání roztáhnout nohy, vstoupil do debaty Merlin a bez mrknutí oka dodal statistiky i záznamy toho, jak je Roxy lepší než všichni ostatní agenti, a že pokud tomu nevěří, že Kingsmani uschovávají veškeré kamerové záznamy z misí i mimo ně, a že je vše dohledatelné. Úplně vše.

A výsledek?

Pokud Arthur dostane jediný důkaz, že někdo někoho obtěžuje něbo šikanuje, ten člověk poletí. Okamžitě. A všichni dluží Roxy omluvu.

\- - o - -

Každý agent má na velitelství svou pracovnu, ať má kde psát hlášení či spočinout a netrvalo ani týden od již proslavené porady, než se v té Roxyině objevil Merlin s tulipánem v ruce.

Květinu předal Roxy s tichým přáním k mezinárodnímu dni žen. K tomu samozřejmě nezapomněl dodat, že ještě před týdnem by se bál, že tím Roxy naštve, protože ta odmítala skoro vše, co připomínalo, že je ženou, ale teď že má aspoň naději, že ho hned nevyhodí, když přišla k rozumu.

Roxy se mu za své idiotské chování omluvila, i když to nebylo třeba a Merlin odešel.

A zhruba do měsíce Roxy pozval na rande, což ona přijala.

Eggsy si je pak znepřátelil, když se nahlas radoval, že KONEČNĚ!

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Původně mělo jít jen o fluffy povídku o tom, jak Merlin přeje Roxy k MDŽ, jenže hned na začátku jsem zjistila, že jsou agenti Kingsmanů pěkní zmrdi a dopadlo to takhle._

 _Sorry za ty výrazy._


	69. 9-3-2016 JB SH

**9.3. 2016 - James Bond, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

Většina agentů ve službách Jejího Veličenstva svoji nejvyšší zaměstnavatelkyni nikdy nepotkala. Ona je taky ne. Její Výsost ani nemůže potkávat lidi, kteří neexistují a MI6 neexistuje, tudíž ani jejich zaměstnanci. Ovšem Její Výsost se zná s Jamesem Bondem. Samozřejmě ne na osobní úrovni, jen se párkrát stalo, že ji tento agent s povolením zabíjet doprovázel. Pravda, to se naposledy stalo během olympiády v Londýně a pak už ne, ale stalo se to.

Pro tyto důvody se modrooký blonďák v nažehleném obleku moc nediví, když mu je předána informace, že se má dostavit právě do Buckighamského paláce. Dokonce ani nepotřeboval garde, aby trefil, kam má dle instrukcí jít.

Co ovšem agenta 007 doopravdy překvapilo, byl nevysoký blonďák ve svetru a obnošené bundě, který trochu nejistě prochází chodbou a míří do místnosti, kam mu pokynul jeden z kvanta služebnictva v paláci.

„Johne Watsone!" zavolá agent nahlas.

Blonďák ve svetru se zarazí a otočí čelem ke zdroji zvuku. Jeho trochu zmatený výraz hned přejde v překvapený a vzápětí v nadšený.

„Bond! James Bond!" rozzáří se John Watson.

„Do háje, co ty tady děláš?" usmívá se James a vyrazí směrem k dávnému kamarádovi, aby ho mohl obejmout. „Co jsi provedl, že jsi tady?"

„Nemám se na tohle ptát spíš já?" ušklíbne se John. „A abys věděl, tak nemám ani tušení, proč jsem tady, byl jsem uprostřed ničeho, když si pro mě přiletěl vrtulník a donesl mě sem."

„To myslíš vážně?" zeptá se James nevěřícně.

„Bratr mého spolubydlícího si hraje na britskou vládu, takže to on mě nejspíš pozval." pokrčí John rameny.

„Mohlo mi to být jasné, že ty nevydržíš chvíli v klidu." ušklíbá se James. „Do čeho ty ses to zase zapletl?"

„Já? A co ty tady, vyšňořený až hrůza? Tohle je dost změna od zaprášené uniformy."

„Na to uniformu si pamatuju. Moc dlouho na mně nezůstala."

„Samozřejmě. Byla strašná. A ty jsi krvácel."

Teď už se ušklíbají oba, když vzpomínají na své poslední setkání. To bylo ještě v Afgánistánu.

„A proč jsem tady, to ti nemůžu říct. Musel bych tě pak zabít." vrátí se Bond k předchozímu tématu. „Ovšem možná bych byl svoný ke smlouvání." navrhne s rychlým pohledem na Johnvu postavu.

„Zradil bys královnu pro moje modré oči? To si asi udělám místo v rozvrhu." ušklíbne se John pobaveně.

„Věř mi, tvoje oči seznamu důvodů rozhodně nevévodí."

„Vždycky jsi byl takový romantik." směje se John.

To už bok po boku dorazili do místnosti, kam měl John namířeno původně.

A tam na pohovce se zády rovnými jako pravítko sedí samotný Sherlock Holmes. V prostěradle. John a Sherlock si vymění krátký pohled, než se Holmes zaměří na agenta.

„Jamesi, můj spolubydlící Sherlock Holmes. Pomáhám mu s vyšetřováními. Sherlocku, James Bond, můj starý známý z Afgánistánu." představí je John.

„Máš vkus jako já." šeptne James Johnovi do ucha, když si přeměří Sherlocka pohledem. „Až na to, že můj dlouhán s tmavými vlasy a takovými lícními kostmi rozhodně nechodí jen v prostěradle. Škoda."

„Tvoje problémy bych chtěl mít." plácne ho John do paže.

„Nechám tě tu s tvým – spolubydlícím." prohodí James nahlas s velice úmyslnou pauzou. „Musím do práce. Ale kdyby něco, dej vědět. Můžeme – zavzpomínat na staré časy." dodá s další pauzou a strašně nenápadným mrknutím, než odejde pryč.

Sherlock dvěma blonďákům věnuje další zkoumavý pohled, než se zahledí před sebe.

John přejde k pohovce a sedne si vedleSherlocka. Sjede ho zvědavým pohledem, než se taky zadívá vpřed.

„Máš na sobě kalhoty?"

„Ne."

„Okey."

Není to ani pět vteřin, než se oba rozhihňají jak malé holky.


	70. 10-3-2016 K

**10.3. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Artuš, král Kamelotu, měl po své pravici židli, na kterou se mohl posadit jen rytíř nejčistšího srdce. Tím se stal Galahad, syn Lancelotův.

Arthur, vůdce Kingsmanů pojmenovaný po legendárním králi, má po své pravici židli, která dle tradice a zasedacího pořádku patří agentovi s kodovým jménem Galahad.

Dle agentů všech generací ta židle patří Galahadovi proto, že je to vždy Arthurův oblíbenec. Nemělo by tomu tak být, aby vůdce Kigsmanů měl nebo projevoval nějaké preference, ale už od založení agentury tomu bylo tak, že Arthur měl nejraději Galahada.

Vemte si za příklad poslední tři generace.

První příklad Arthura a Galahada. Ti dva k sobě mohli mít blízko i proto, že se jednalo o vzdálené příbuzné a velice dobré přátele již z dětství, ale i tak platilo, že k sobě měli hodně blízko. Galahad byl například jediným, kdo si mohl vybírat mise, kterých se zúčastní.

Když pak Galahad zemřel v boji, trvalo to sotva měsíc, než Arthur vyřídil veškeré papírování a jako strhaný a deprimovaný starý muž odešel do důchodu.

Jeho pozici přebral tehdejší Gawaine, Chester King. Novým Galahadem se stal právě Chesterův kandidát Harry Hart.

Nový Arthtur ke všem přistupoval stejně. Nikdo z jeho agentů, byť všichni uznávali, že má Arthur občas dost zpátečnické nápady, nemohl tvrdit, že by Arthur dovolil, aby si vybírali mise, nebo aby někdo dostával lepší zbraně než ostatní. A přeci i tento Arthur preferoval svého Galahada. Nikomu jinému nebyl pozdní příchod tolerován jen s rýpavou poznámkou místo trestu. Nikomu jinému by neprošlo, kdyby Arhturovi zkusil do očí říct, že je snob, který zaspal dobu. A Galahad byl také jediný, kdo, pokud přišel hladný na soukromé setkání, dostal občerstvení a mohl během debaty jíst. I přes všechno spravedlivé dělení Arthur preferoval svého Galahada stejně jako všichni ti před ním.

A když pak byl Galahad Arthurovou vinou zastřelen, zemřel Arthur ten samý den. A také svou vinou. Ovšem na rozdíl od Galahada, Arthurův zabiják byl schopnější a svou práci dotáhl do konce. Koneckonců Galahada zabil amatér s hemofobií a Arthur zemřel s malou pomocí svou vlastní rukou.

A dnešní dvojice Athur a Galahad?

Jeden by musel být slepý, hluchý a naprosto blbý, aby mu nedošlo, že Arthur preferuje Galahada oproti jiným agentům a že k němu má mnohem blíže než ke komukoliv. A není to jen proto, že je mladý Galahad, Gary Unwin, jeho kandidátem. Ony ty shodné snubáky jsou taky dost jasný ukazatel. A ty zamilované oči, které po sobě pořád hážou. A to věčně neupravené oblečení a zrudlé tváře, když je necháte pět minut bez dozoru. A Merlinovi neustálé migrény, když má ty dva hlídat. Vážně, Merlin zaslouží titul světce.

No ale i tito dva jsou důkazem, že Arthur má slabost pro rytíře Galahada.

I když by si ty projevy slabosti mohli nechat na doma...


	71. 11-3-2016 TTSS WT

**11.3. 2016 - Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven, Wild Target/Neřízená střela**

* * *

Hector Dixon je jeden z nejlepších nájemných zabijáků Británie. Vlastně se rve o první místo s Victorem Maynardem, který byl pro Dixona vzorem, než se stal překážkou. Mnozí by tohoto nevysokého blonďáka s jasnou preferencí pro oblečení černé barvy označili za psychopata pro jeho chladné vystupování a nulový soucit s oběťmi. Všichni se ovšem shodnou, že je Hector Dixon nebezpečná osoba, před kterou je lepší se mít na pozoru.

Peter Guillam je neoficiálně znám tím, že se s tímto zabijákem zná. Proslýchá se, že během jistého případu byl tento nájemný vrah jeho zdrojem informací, i když nic není potvrzeno a na nic nejsou důkazy. Stejně to všichni berou za nepotvrzenou pravdu a nikdo nechápe, proč Guillam riskuje zdraví i život tím, že se se známým zabijákem s psychopatickými sklony vůbec setkává.

Guillam na tyto obavy nijak nereaguje, protože nikdy nejsou vyjádřeny přímo jeho osobě, a také proto, že není důkaz, že by se s Dixonem znal a on ho neposkytne tím, že o zabijákovi začne mluvit a vysvětlovat jejich potenciálně exitující či neexistující vztahy.

Ovšem pokud už by se Petera Guillama někdo v tento den a v tuto chvíli odvážil zeptat, co si o Dixonovi myslí, má 90% šanci, že by mu Guillam odpověděl a to pravdivě.

V tento den a v tuto chvíli Peter Guillam stojí uprostřed Tesca, košík s většinou nákupu pověšený na předloktí a pohled upřený na Hectora Dixona, který jen náhodou nakupuje ve stejném obchodě.

Dixon si agenta zatím nevšiml, protože je příliš zaujatý nabídkou ranních cereálií pro děti. Má opravdu sladký zub a chutě podobné dítěti, ale nezmiňujte se o tomto před ním. Radši se o tom nezmiňujte vůbec, protože se to stejně nejspíš k Dixonovi donese a věřte, že následky by se vám nelíbily.

No ale, jak jsme již zmínili, stojí Hector v uličce s cereáliemi a snaží se dosáhnout na jednu krabici, která je akorát pár centimetrů mimo jeho dosah.

Kdyby se Petera Guillama někdo v tento den a v tuto chvíli zeptal, co si myslí o Hectoru Dixonovi, řekl by mu Guillam se zasněným úsměvem, že je Hector strašně roztomilý.


	72. 12-3-2016 JB

**12.3. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Když už jsme si představili agenty Kingsmanů, tak by bylo fér si představit i ty z MI6..._

* * *

R se trochu podezíravě podívá na pětici nováčků, kteří zde mají nastoupit jako dohled nad misemi. Tedy, oni nejsou úplní nováčci. Tři z nich jsou z MI5 a dva od armády, ale pro ně nepracovali nikdy, takže to _jsou_ nováčci.

„Setkal se někdy někdo z vás s agenty sekce 00? Máte s nimi zkušenosti? Jakékoliv?" zeptá se R opatrně.

Odpovědí jí je jedno sborové 'Ne, madam.', což ji moc nadšení nedodá.

„Vy jste něco provedli, že vás sem poslali?" zajímá se R. Ve složkách se sice píše 'dobrovolníci', ale to nemusí nic znamenat. Kolik dobrovolníků už ona poslala na výpomoc na různá oddělení nebo na průzkumné mise, když ji naštvali...

Tentokrát je reakcí pětice víče ci méně zmatených obličejů.

„O můj bože, vy jste vážně dobrovolníci." vydechne R skoro s hrůzou, než se vzpamatuje. „Fajn, fajn. Vezmu vás do zasedačky, tam to spolu probereme." rozhodne a vyrazí i se svou pěticí zaškolovaných do jedné z prázdných místností kolem.

„Jak už víte, stali jste se součástí zázemí MI6 na pozici vedení mise. Všem oddělením, které se zabívají výrobou jakéhokoliv vybavení, výzkumem, řízením misí nebo kybernetikou, tomu všemu se tady říká Q-branch. Pro zbytek MI6 vaše přijetí znamená, že jste se stali jedním z minions. Tak nám přezdívají." začne R, sotva se pětka usadí u dlouhého stolu. Ona zatím zapojuje svůj notebook a hledá správný soubor.

„Vy jste dobrovolně prošli výcvikem i praxí ohledně vedení misí a agentů na nich. Polovinu z toho můžete rovnou zapomenout, hlavně ty věci ohledně mise, která jde hladce. Tohle je MI6 a vy se budete starat o sekci 00. Věci jako bezchybná mise se k vám nedostanou. Tím nechci nijak shazovat naše agenty, ale pokud jde vše jako po drátkách, agent se s vámi nespojí. Ale na to si zvyknete. Nikdo z té naší sebranky nedělá nic podle příručky. Snad krom 009, díky bohu za něj." povídá R.

Pětice budoucích dohližejících se tváří moc sebevědomě u některých a trochu moc zmateně u jiných.

„Agentů v sekci 00 je devět a patří k těm nejlepším z nejlepších." pokračuje R, zatímco otvírá příslušnou složku. „Vaší prací bude je vybavit pro misi a to nejen zbraněmi a letenkou, ale i všemi potřebnými informacemi. Musíte je provést misí, krotit je nebo povzbuzovat, záleží dle situace, musíte je dostat domů, až splní úkol, musíte na ně dávat pozor, aby se neztratili a po návratu z mise z nich musíte dostat zbylé vybavení i získané informace, máte-li pro to prověrku, donutit je jít na ošetřovnu a vyplnit papírování. Budete pro agenty jako jejich chůvy a vychovatelé.

Většina agentů střídá své dohližitele, ale může se stát, že vás někteří budou preferovat oproti jiným a začnou vyžadovat vysloveně vaše služby. Pokud se tak stane, nebraňte se tomu. Stejně to nemá smysl. A navíc, pokud se stanete něčím osobním dohližitelem, budou vás mít ostatn trochu větší úctě. A to je dost důležitá věc, protože sekce 00 nemá v úctě skoro nikoho. Jsou jen tři lidé v celé MI6, kteří mohou tvrdit, že je 00 agenti mají doopravdy v úctě. Q, Bill Tanner a Eve Moneypenny. Dokonce ani M nemá u nich takovou váhu jako ti tři, protože je zde sotva půl roku. A to pro vás znamená, že budete muset hodně máknout, pokud chcete mít aspoň náznak úcty z jejich strany."

R věnuje pětici s nejistými výrazy přísný pohled, než pokračuje.

„A teď vám povím krátké info o našich agentech."

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	73. 13-3-2016 JB

**13.3. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Sorry za to zpoždění..._

 _Předchozí čst - 12.3. 2016_

* * *

„Agentka 001." začne R s medailonky sekce 00. „Její specialitou je infiltrace. Dokáže se dostat kamkoliv a ke komukoliv. Už podle její fotky můžete poznat, že je to nádherná žena, která se svým vzhledem umí zacházet. Nezkoušejte s ní flirtovat. Jak je krásná, tak je nebezpečná a nepřístupná. A má velice obsáhlé znalosti z oblasti toxikologie. Berte to jako první a poslední varování. 001 nemá osobního dohližitele, protože ho nepotřebuje. Ona potřebuje někoho, kdo jí před začátkem mise zajistí veškeré potřebné informace a dá jí pár hraček na cestu. S velitelstvím nekomunikuje, dokud misi nesplní. A pokud ano, buďte si jistí, že svět míří do sraček. Jedna z mála 00 agentů, kteří vyplňují papíry na čas. Bůh jí za to žehnej." popisuje R.

Svůj osobní názor, že 001 by byla skvělá volba jako Black Widow do všech těch filmů, co se točí, si nechává pro sebe. I to, že by Black Widow 001 strčila všechny ty Avengers do kapsya ani by se nezapotila.

„Další je agent 002, také specialista na infiltraci." pokračuje R a na obrazovce notebooku ukáže fotku nejistě se tvářícího mladého muže, který vypadá spíš jako věčný student, kterého proti jeho vůli navlekli do obleku než jako cvičený zabiják ve službách MI6.

„002 může vypadat, že neumí do pěti napočítat a občas se tak i chová, ale nenechte se mýlit. Tenhle chlap na vaše zabití nepotřebuje kancelářskou sponku. Zvládne to i bez ní. Stejně jako 001, ani on nemá často vedoucího mise, protože ho nepotřebuje. S velitelstvím sice komunikuje častěji než 001, ale spíš jako výpomoc s krytím než pro rady. Proto většinou volá Qmu nebo mně. Začátečníkům nikdy."

R si je docela jistá, že si žádný z pětice nezapamatuje, jak 002 vypadá. V tom je totiž jeho kouzlo. V tom, že vypadá jako obyčejný nezajímavý chlápek bez schopností a talentu, před kterým se nic nemusí tajit, protože kdo by si asi tohle ucho najal jako zvěda? 002 má nejnižší počet zabití z agentů 00, protože většinu misí dokáže splnit, aniž by někdo na cokoliv přišel a on tudíž nemusí zbraň ani vytahovat. A to volání R a Qmu? Občas 002 kontaktuje kámoše (Q) nebo musí volat mámě (R), a pokud kluk pořád volá mámě, aby jí řekl, že je v pohodě, tak je přece úplně neškodný idiot, no ne?

„Agentka 003." vytáhne R obrázek ženy, co vypadá, že se zapomněla v období punku. „Nejlepší odstřelovač mezi současnými agenty 00. Momentálně útočí na čelo celkové tabulky." povídá R s klidem.

„Máte-li se rádi, nemějte žádné blbé poznámky na její oblékání. 003 má osobního dohližitele, což je jeden z našich starších techniků, takže s ní moc do kontaktu nepříjdete. Ovšem v případě, že její vedoucí mise nemůže, existuje možnost, že s ní budete pracovat. Nehádejte se s ní. Ať už s ní budete pracovat nebo ne, nehádejte se s ní. 003 má dost pomstychtivou náturu. Ti šťastnější, kdo si nedávají pozor na jazyk, skončí hned na ošetřovně a na douhodobé nemocenské. Ti méně šťastní odejdou z místa hádky nezraněni. Ovšem měli by počítat s tím, že kulce neutečou, a že se vám nedostane varování. 003 není amatér, nepotřebuje červenou tečku, aby věděla, kam mířit."

„Ale to přece nemůže." odváží se pípnout jeden z MI5. „Nemůže jen tak zabíjet lidi."

„Pokud se nebojíte, zeptejte se v Q-branch na Martinéze." pousměje se R.

Martinéz je městská legenda MI6, což ovšem ví jen hrstka lidí. Třeba Q, R, Eve, Tanner nebo starší agenti 00, kteří udržují legendu při životě a používají ji na strašení nováčků. Martinéz - chlap, co neexistoval, ale pracoval na různých postech v agentuře (záleží, které oddělení vypráví hostorku). Všichni ví, že ho 003 poslala na onen svět a Q, že pomohl zahladit stopy.

„A co se týče toho zabíjení. Máte důkaz, že 003 zabíjí lidi?" zeptá se s úsměvem.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	74. 14-3-2016 JB

**14.3. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchoz část: 12.3., 13.3. 2016_

* * *

„Agent 004 má také svého vlastního dohližitele, což je jedna žena z kybernetického." povídá R s rukou namířenou směrem k obrazovce, na které je vyobrazen agent temné pleti a světlého obleku. „Dokáže se dostat odkudliv kamkoliv, i kdyby měl šplhat po zdi. A věřte tomu, že to mu nedělá nejmenší problémy. Je hodně ohebný a obratný. A je náš dvorní assassin. Pokud osobu nedokáže zabít 003 z dálky, pak se o ni postará 004 z blízka. Má rád nože a jakoukoliv chladnou ocel. Jeho vedoucím mise se nestanete, ani když jeho dohližitelka nemůže. Odmítá bez ní totiž pracovat, ale je dobré ho znát."

R přeletí pohledem po pětici, kterou zaučuje. Nikdo z nich už nemá přehnaně sebevědomý výraz. Spíš jsou všichni vážní nebo trochu nejistí. No dobře, vypadají dost zaraženě.

„Agentka 005, poslední z žen v sekci 00. Psychologové si myslí, že žádný agent této sekce to nemá v hlavě v pořádku, ale agetka 005 je ta, kdo se označení psychopat blíží nejvíc." povídá R s pohledem a prstem ukazujícími na fotku drobné asiatky. Svůj osobní názor, že ta ženská rozhodně je psychopat, neříká nahlas. Nikdo to neříká nahlas. Z bezpečnostní důvodů.

„Agentka 005 preferuje boj z blízka a ráda si se svými oběťmi hraje. Nemá problémy s mučením. Proto s ní jen málokterý dohližitel vydrží. Postupně se s ní střídají všichni, takže i vy se dostanete do tohoto kolečka. Práce s ní není pro slabé povahy. Ta žena je nebezpečná. Ví to o sobě a nemá potíže toho využít k osobnímu zisku. I kdyby tím ziskem mělo být jen její pobavení. A věřte mi, že její humor se vám líbit nebude. Ovšem poslouchá rozkazy, mise plní a nejsou potíže ani co se týče návratnosti vybavení nebo papírování."

R velice ochotně přejde na dalšího agenta, i když se jedná o pořádnou osinu v zadku. Ona nemá agentku 005 moc ráda a je ráda, že může využít a zneužít své pozice nadřízeného a vždy mít práci jinde, když tato žena potřebuje dohližitele.

„Agent 006." ukáže R pětici fotku zelenookého blonďáka s jizvou na tváři. „Tenhle chlap má za osobního dohližitele samotného Quatermastera a to z onoho prostého důvodu, že s ním všichni odmítají pracovat. Můžete zkusit být jeho dohližiteli a on vás nechá, ale pokud vydržíte aspoň do konce druhé mise, bude to úspěch. Nevyplňuje dokumentaci, nevrací vybavení, neposlouchá instrukce, úmyslně přerušuje kontakt s velitelstvím a jeho oblíbenou zábavou jsou opilecké rvačky a exploze. Všechny problémy na misích pak musí vysvětlovat vedoucí mise. Vy. Tenhle chlap je noční můra. Bohužel efektivní noční můra, takže setrvává ve služnách Jejího Veličenstva. Jako zbraň preferuje výbušniny všeho druhu. Je na ně expert.

Pokud vás 006 pozve na panáka, nechoďte s ním. Ať už si o sobě myslíte cokoliv, on vás přepije. A cokoliv použije proti vám. Dávejte si na toho chlapa pozor. Myslím to vážně. A pokud s ním budou potíže, ať už na misi nebo kdekoliv jinde, oznamte to Qmu. On už si s ním poradí."

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	75. 15-3-2016 JB

**15.3. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí části - 12.3., 13.3., 14.3. 2016_

* * *

„A další potížista a nepokrevní dvojče zkázy agenta 006. Tohle je agent 007." ukáže R fotku blonďáka s ledově modrýma očima. „Pokud je někde uvidíte spolu, dávejte si obzvláštní pozor. Nechoďte s nimi pít, chcete-li, aby vám zůstala nějaká sebeúcta. Nehrejte s nimi žádné hazardní hry, nechcete-li přijít na mizinu. A neflirtujte s nimi. Agent 007 je nechvalně známý tím, že flirtuje se vším, co má puls. Může být ve vztahu nebo ne, stejně bude flirtovat a to jen proto, aby získal, co chce.

Stejně jako u 006 platí, že i s tímhle nechce nikdo pracovat, a proto je jeho vedoucím mise Q. 007 je to samé, co 006, jen o trošku míň výbuchů a o trošku víc zničeného vybavení. Auto za pár milionů v Tibeře, prototyp zbraně sežraný varanem, to jsou jen některé z jeho eskapád z poslední doby. 007 se specializuje na nemožné mise a na luxusní prostředí. Být jeho dohližitelem je trest, ale můžete to zkusit, pokud chcete. Ale i kdyby si vás 007 vybral osobně na nějakou misi, nedivte se, pokud v polovině úkolu zjistíte, že místo s vámi komunikuje s Qem. 006 dělá to samé. Naštěstí pro Q-branch Q ví, jak na ně. Ovšem to neznamená, že se ti dva idioti krotí."

R věnuje fotce modrookého agenta poslední podmračený pohled, než ji vymění za přísně se tvářícího asi hispánce v khaki uniformě.

„Agent 008. Pravděpodobně se s ním nikdy nesetkáte, protože tenhle muž je specialista na partizánskou válku a přežití v jakémkoliv prostředí. Střídá dlouhodobé mise v utajení s ještě delší a plně zaslouženou dovolenou. Je jedno, jestli ho pošlou do tropů nebo na Sibiř, on si poradí. Nemá stálého dohližitele, na každou misi má někoho jiného, ale ta osoba je po dobu oné mise jeho mnohdy jediná spojka s námi. Je to hodně zodpovědná práce a nic pro nováčky."

Poslední mise 008 trvala _jen_ půl roku a technička, která mu dělala dohližitle, si taky musela vzít dovolenou, když mise skončila. A zaslouženě. Být ve dne v noci schopný podávat informace a zachraňovat život, to je více než stresující.

„A poslední z našich nej agentů, agent 009." zobrazí R podobenku vlasy, vousy zarostlého obra, který od pohledu vypadá, že by zapadl mezi pralidi. „Hodně silný, hodně nebezpečný. Moc nemluví ani jinak nekomunikuje. Některým se prý zdá, že je i trochu zpomalený. To. Je. Lež. 009 je genius a to myslím doslova. Hrubá síla je něco k čemu se uchyluje až posléze. Podobně jako 007 i 009 se specializuje na nesplnitelné mise, akorát si vystačí s hotelem, co má pod pět hvězdiček. Na rozdíl od někoho.

009 má osobního dohližitele a to jsem já. Pokud jsem nepřítomna, já osobně vyberu za sebe náhradu a věřte, že to nebude nikdo z vás. Svého agenta dávám do ruk jen profesionálům." R přejede podmračeným pohledem po pěti nováčcích, jako by je vyzývala, jen ať zkusí něco říct. Ale ti mlčí. Nakonec R pokračuje.

„Tak to byli agenti 00. Hlavně si zapamatujte, že u všech platí ono věčné varování - extrémně nebezpeční, přistupovat s maximální obezřetností."


	76. 16-3-2016 K

**16.3. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Ta mise byla jedna velká katastrofa. První chybou nejspíš bylo to, že na ni Merlin musel poslat Eggsyho samotného, ale agentura ještě nedoplnila stavy po V-day a všichni ostatní byli různě po světě. Nebyl doslova nikdo, kdo by jel s Eggsym.

A pak už to šlo jenom z kopce.

Únos a smrt chráněné osoby, zrada spojence Kingsmanů, smrt civilistů.

Eggsy nakonec ty zlé zastavil spolu se zrádcem, který dostal, co si zasloužil, ale cena byla příliš vysoká.

Když ho Merlin konečně dostal domů, přišla místo normálního Eggsyho deprimovaná, vyčerpaná a shrbená osoba, neschopná se pro výčitky svědomí nikomu podívat do očí. Beze slova a bez navázání očního kontaktu či bez rychlejšího pohybu Eggsy vrátil vybavení a vydal se do šaten umýt.

A tam ho taky našel Harry, který se nedlouho před Eggsym vrátil ze svého úkolu. Byl na velitelství akorát dost dlouho, aby ho Merlin seznámil s tím, co se dělo na té Eggsyho, než se vydal mladíka hledat. Merlin by šel s ním, ale ještě musel na letadlo domů dostat Percivala a až poté mohl mít padla.

Harry našel Eggsyho sedět pod puštěnou sprchou, kolena pod bradou, hlavu skloněnou. Nějakou dobu trvalo, než Harry plačícího mladíka uklidnil a dostal ze sprchy. Bylo mu jedno, že si u toho promáčel svůj oblíbený oblek i boty, na Eggsym mu záleží mnohem víc než na svém gentlemanském vzhledu.

Někdy v době, kdy se mu podařilo apatického Eggsyho usušit a dostat do čistého oblečení, se objevil Merlin a zatímco se Harry převlékal, plešatý Skot držel Eggsyho v náruči a mumlal mu do ucha, že nic z toho na misi nebyla jeho vina.

A pak se vydali všichni tři domů.

Všichni tři se vydali domů, kde se jen svlékli do spodního prádla a zalehli do jejich obří postele. Tam se Eggsy nanovo rozbrečel a řekl jim, co se dělo, co viděl. Co si dává za vinu.

A jeho dva milenci a přítelové ho drželi mezi sebou a opakovali mu, že nic z toho není jeho vina, že udělal, co mohl, že je úžasný, že jsou na něj hrdí a jedna mise na tom nic nezmění.

A takto i usnuli.

Když se pak ráno všichni ři probudili do dalšího pracovního dne, měl pro ty dva Eggsy jen jedno slovo.

„Děkuju."


	77. 17-3-2016 JB

**17.3. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

S úspěchem se dvořit mladému Qmu je všeobecně řazeno v kategorii nemožné. Q má jen několik přátel v rámci svého pracoviště a žádný soukromí či veřejný společenský život mimo něj a to je vše, co Q vyžaduje. Tedy, samozřejmě, Q má celé svoje oddělení a všechny jeho větve známé pod jménem Q-branch, ale vztah mezi nimi je spíš něco mezi vztahem modla - věřící a otec - velká spousta dětí (nebo matka husa - její housata).

A těch pár přátel? Eve Moneypenny, která mladému geniovi vždy ráda pomůže s byrokracií, ohýbáním pravidel, vývojem velice pohodlných a nebezpečných lodiček a se spotřebou drahého alkoholu. Bill Tanner, který ke Quatermasterovi přistupuje, jako by byl jeho syn a pomohl mu se setka získat si její požehnání k práci tady, což vedlo k úzké spolupráci Tannera a Qho a k ochotě jich obou pro toho druhého zahodit práci i úsudek a pomoci.

A to je vše z jeho přátel.

No, nikdo neříkal, že jich je moc.

Q měl své minions a své dva přátele a svou práci a uznání všech ostatních za ni. A Q byl spokojený a držel hlavu vzhůru a na svém chování nezměnil nic ani po té katastrofě, které se začalo říkat Skyfall, a která je stála M a málem i agenta nebo aspoň jeho příčetnost.

Onen agent, kódové číslo 007, byl vlastně vůči Qmu nejskeptičtějsí, ale po Skyfallu došli ke vzájemnému uznání schopností toho druhého.

A život šel nakonec dál pod vedením nového M.

Když se 007 vzpamatoval ze smrti své M (čti, když se dal dohromady dost na to, aby přestal chlastat a zvládl předstírat, že mu nic není), zkusil udělat to, co dělal vždy, když se snažil odvést myšlenky bez pomocí alkoholu a bez mise. Flirtoval. A jako cíl svého snažení si vybral právě Qho, který vypadal, že ještě studuje na vysoké, a že pro své vzdělávání neměl kdy studovat taje a záhady lidských těl. Ovšem k údivu Bonda (a spousty lidí kolem) nemělo jeho kouzlo na Qho žádný vliv a jeho snahy byly vždy zdvořile, ale jasně odmítnuty.

Popravdě, Bond nebyl jediný, kdo Qho zkoušel sbalit nebo spíše jen svést, protože dlouhodobé vztahy na MI6 a hlavně mezi agenty nikdy dlouho nevydrží. Nikdo z nich neuspěl.

Většina z těch, kdo byli odmítnuti, se urazila.

Bond několikrát zopakoval pokus o svedení a nakonec se rozhodl, že toho nechá. Tedy, že nechá svádění s vážným úmyslem, ne interakce s Qem (a flirtování jen tak ze zvyku), protože mladý genius je jeden z mála, kteří se dokáží s Jamesem špičkovat i bez urážení nebo ztráty dechu. To snad dlouhodobě zvládá jen jeho kolega a kamarád Alec Trevelyan. Má-li tedy někdo z 00 sekce kamarády. A Alec je taky ten, co se vedle Jamese s Qem špičkuje nejčastěji.

Aniž by si toho někdo z přímo zúčastněných všiml, v průběhu spolupráce na misích i mimo ně (pokerové noci _jsou_ oficiálně zakázané, i když je Eve a Tanner dál organizují pro vybrané osoby aka pro sebe dva, Qho, R, 006 a 007) se z Qho, Jamese a Aleca stali přátelé.

Aniž by si toho někdo z přímo zúčastněých všiml, Q-branch i jiná oddělení začali se sázkami, kdo ze dvou agentů Qho nakonec sbalí...


	78. 18-3-2016

**18.3. 2016**

* * *

Pierre sebou naštvaně hodí na židli a vztekle si založí ruce na prsou. Chvíli po něm do pokoje přijde Luc, s klidem zavře dveře na chodbu a sedne si naproti svému kolegovi, načež k němu natáhne ruku s hrnkem.

„Jestli je to ten americký hnus." začne Pierre výhružně.

„Ne, neboj. Speciálně připravená káva z normálních kávových zrn." řekne Luc s klidem. „Dva cukry, hodně mléka." dodá.

Pierre si ho přeměří pohledem, ale nakonec si povzdechne, nechá své uražené pózy a vezme si kafe.

„Co tě tak vytočilo?" zeptá se Luc někdy v polovině jejich hrnků.

„Je to blbost." zahučí Pierre a zahledí se z okna.

„No tak." drbne ho Luc špičkou boty do kotníku. „Vyklop to."

Pierre po něm střelí naštvaným pohledem, ale začne mluvit.

„Jen mě štve, jak o nás nikdo neví." povzdechne si.

„Jsme tajní agenti tajné služby." nakrčí Luc nechápavě obočí.

„Nemyslím nás osobně, myslím organizaci." protočí Pierre oči.

„Vrazíme do bytu, zbraně v ruce a zařveme 'Bacha, tady SDECE!' a všichni si myslí, že jsme nějaký gang nebo fetky se zbraněmi." nadává Pierre. „A ty pak musíš všem jak debil vysvětlovat, že žádná mafie, my jsme tajná služba, babi."

„Jo. Je to dost otravné." pokýve Luc hlavou na souhlas. Na prstech na rukách by spočítal, kolik vyslýchaných nebo zatýkaných vědělo, co je SDECE. Navíc když se jim to řekne správně a tudíž s francouzskou výslovností.

„Francouzská tajná sužba, i když potvrzená vládou a nikdo o ní neví." brble Pierre dál. „Ale řekni jim, že jsi MI6 a všichni se můžou podělat, že po nich jde James Bond. A to Briti nikdy nepotvrdili, že ta sebranka vůbec existuje."

„To je těmi filmy." pokrčí Luc rameny. „Teď nedávno zase jeden vyšel."

„A CIA taky. Řekni CIA a všichni se bojí, že jsou zapletení do konspirační teorie nebo s teroristy a můžou se podělat strachy. Ale řekni SDECE a všichni na tebe čumí a chtějí to zopakovat nebo tě poslat o dům dál, protože tady žádný pan Sdece nebydlí."

Luc na to nic neříká. Není co. A tak jen nechá Pierra, ať se vynadává.


	79. 19-3-2016 JB B

**19.3. 2016 - James Bond, Bourne**

* * *

„008, vypadá to, že se na povrch jen tak nedostanete." povídá R do sluchátka, skrz které komunikuje s agentem.

„Ne, že by Paříž neměla své kouzlo, ale nad zemí je ho mnohem víc než v katakombách." prohodí agent.

„Nad vaší hlavou právě CIA provádí jednu ze svých maskovacích akcí."

„Maskovacích? A sakra. Co podělali tentokrát? Utekl jim zvěd? Nebo snad vězeň?"

„Ne. Agent."

„Ještě lepší."

„Znáte Alexandera Conklina? Velké zvíře na CIA."

„Protivný furt zamračený chlap, který chce mít superagenty?" vzpomíná 008 na informace, které má o pohlavárech na CIA.

„Ten a žádný jiný. Ten tam teď běhá i osobně, takže to asi fakt bude velký."

„No potěš. To vypadá, že se z těchhle tunelů jen tak nevyhrabu. Nebo snad máte nějaký úžasný nápad, jak mi pomoci?"

„Počkejte. Jinému bych řekla, ať zkusí proklouznout, ale vám ne."

„Co? A proč? Dokážu být nenápadný, když už musím být." hádá se agent s výškou těsně pod dvěma metry a s rameny jak býk.

„Jistě." řekne R a skepticismus z jejího hlasu skoro odkapává. „Ale abych vás potěšila, nepodceněju vaše schonosti. Jen bych nerada podcenila toho CIA zabijáka, co ho tam Conklin má. Manheim, říká vám to něco."

„A do prdele." zaskučí agent.

„Takže soudím, že vám paměť slouží." usmívá se R.

„Už vám někdo řekl, že škodolibost není pěkná vlastnost?" ohradí se agent.

„A vám?" vrátí mu R.

„Občas se někdo najde." usoudí agent. „Co ta cesta ven? Nenašla by se nějaká?"

„Je mi líto. Je to buď Manheim nebo nejasně dlouhé čekání. Pařížské katakomby nemají zatím online přístupnou mapu, kterou bych si mohla stáhnout a s její pomocí vás osvobodit."

„Ani když vám slíbím nějaký pěkný suvenýr z Paříže?"

„Lákavé, ale ne. Nelžu vám. A pokud se nechcete do toho bludiště vydat na vlastní pěst..."

„Do prdele." zahučí agent 008. „Nějaké odhady na to, jak dlouho se Manheim zdrží?"

„Zatím ne. Dost skákali sem a tam, ale do Paříže se vrátili, tak kdo ví."

„R. moc jste mě nepotěšila."

„008, kdybyste poslouchal, kdy jste měl a nejel na vlastní triko, neskončil byste v pařížských katakombách. Nečekejte tedy, že vás budu litovat, když si za vše můžete sám." usmívá se R. „Ať je vám tato situace poučením do budoucna."


	80. 20-3-2016 WT SH

**20.3. 2016 - Wild Target/Neřízená střela, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

„Paní Hudsonová." zavolá John spolu se zaťukáním do dveří s číslem 221 A, než otevře.

„Dobrý den." pozdraví dvě postarší dámy, které sedí u kuchyňského stolu a popíjejí čaj. „Jen jsem vám chtěl říct, že už jdeme. A těžko říct, kdy se vrátíme."

„Užijte si cestu, Johne. A doufám, že Sherlock nebude dělat moc problémů."

„Já taky." povzdechne si Watson, než se pousměje a s posledním 'Nashledanou.' zmizí.

„To byl ten tvůj podnájemník?" diví se její návštěva, paní Maynardová.

„Ano, doktor John Watson. Žije tady spolu se Sherlockem Holmesem, možná jsi o nich četla v novinách nebo slyšela ve zprávách. Jsou tak milý pár."

„Ten detektiv v tom směšném klobouku?" zarazí se paní Maynardová udiveně. „No, rozhodně se nenudíš."

„To ne. Jsou to zlatíčka." usmívá se paní Hudsonová. „I když se Sherlock občas neumí chovat."

„Budu muset Viktorovi říct, aby nebral žádnou zakázku na jejich jména." pokýve paní Maynardová hlavou.

„Nějakou má?" lekne se paní Hudsonová.

„Ne, momentálně jde po nějaké holce, co prodává padělané umění špatným lidem." zavrtí paní Maynardová hlavou, než si smutně povzdechne. „Ten kluk mi dělá starosti."

„Viktor? Není možná. Vždyť je to takový milý mladý muž."

„To on je. Jenže je taky poslední Maynard, který je. Bojím se, že s ním skončí naše rodina, protože nemá dědice." stěžuje si paní Maynardová. „On nemá ani vztah a já si nepamatuju, kdy naposledy vůbec s někým byl."

„To je opravdu nemilé." zamračí se paní Hudsonová. „Maynardové byli vždy ctěná rodina a Viktor je všeobecně znám jako špička oboru. Jeden by řekl, že o něj bude bitka."

„Jenže to by ta špička oboru nesměla být tak nejistá, co se týče přístupu k ženám." nadává paní Maynardová. „Ale to ti povídám, Martho, jestli se ten kluk brzo nevzpamatuje, tak něco uvidí. Žádný vztah, žádný dědic. A co dál? Přestane plnit zakázky?"

„Nerozčiluj se tak nad ním. Viktor se určitě dá do kupy. Můj Sherlock a John kolem sebe chodili víc jak tři roky a nebýt toho, že Sherlock předstíral sebevraždu, nejspíš by dělali jako by nic až do smrti. Muži jsou v tomto strašně hloupá stvoření."

„To je pravda. Možná smutná pravda, ale pravda." povzdechne si paní Maynardová sklesle, než se opět pustí do koláče, který má k čaji.


	81. 21-3-2016 JB

**21.3. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

James a Alec si nejsou tak úplně jistí, jak se jim to podařilo, ale pravdou je, že jsou ve vztahu. A ne jen ve vztahu spolu, protože to se dělo i nedělo celou dobu, co se tihle dva znají. Realitou nyní ovšem je, že jsou ve vztahu spolu a ještě s někým třetím. A tím třetím není nikdo jiný, než samotný Q!

Q odmítal všechny třeba jen náznaky o vztah, ale nakonec se tihle tři stali přáteli. A pak se během případu s organizací Spectre nějak stalo, že se z přátel stali partnery.

Alec i James od začátku věděli, že Q nemá moc lásky pro vztahy na jednu noc (tedy pro něco, v čem oni dva dost vynikají), ale to nebyl problém. Q pro ně nikdy nebyl jednorázová záležitost.

No, prostě se stalo že ti tři žijí spolu, i když na MI6 a v přítomnosti druhých se vždy chovají profesionálně. Nebo aspoň natolik profesionálně, jak to dva agenti zvládnou.

A jak už to v různých vztazích bývá i tito tři jednou dospěli do fáze, kdy se seznámili s rodiči své drahé polovičky. Třetiny. Co se týče rodičů Jamese a Aleca, tak jak vždy prohlašovala M, sirotci jsou nejlepší rekruti. Ale Q, Q se svým vzhledem vysokoškolského študáka, ten samozřejmě rodiče má.

Tedy má otce.

A jeho spolubydlící – milenci – partneři se s ní seznámili dost nečekaně a neplánovaně.

James, Alec a Q leželi na jedné hromadě na gauči, všichni tři v pyžamu nebo v tom, v čem chodí po bytě, když nechtějí být nazí a sledovali již pátý díl v pořadi amerického seriálu o dvou bratrech lovících fantastická stvoření. Byl to celkově klidný den, kdy měli všichni tři volno. James a Alec, protože jsou po misi a Q proto, že došel drobného úrazu a byl vykopnut z MI6 s tím, že se má vyléčit a hlavně vyspat.

A tak si ti tři užívali klidného a líného dne, když je vyrušil zvonek u dveří.

Agenti byli ochotní návštěvníka ignorovat, ale Q trpí syndromem slušného chování, který do něj dostali rodiče, a tak vyrazil ke dveřím. Jeho dva agenti za ním, jednak pro jeho ochranu a jednak pro výhled na jeho – ehm – pozadí.

Q jen nakoukne do kukátka, načež ze sebe vydá útrpné zaskučení.

„Jestli je to nějaký idiot, ignoruj ho." navrhne Alec okamžitě a postaví se blíž ke Qmu.

„Nemůžu." povzdechne si Q, zatímco odemyká. „Omlouvám se vám. Vážně." dodá ještě, než otevře.

Na chvíli jen trojice v bytě hledí na muže na prahu, než všichni najdou hlas.

„Bonde?! Trevelyane?!"

„Mallory."

„Pane." vychrlí ze sebe agenti a M.

„Ahoj, tati." pípne Q.

* * *

 _Aby bylo jasné, tohle pokračování nemá. Leda, že bych ho během zítřejšího dne napsala, což je dost nepravděpodobné. Ale jinak platí, že tohle pokračování nemá._


	82. 22-3-2016 K JB

**22.3. 2016 - Kingsman, James Bond**

* * *

Mít přítele nebo manžela ve vedoucí pozici může být velice náročné, protože pak musíte sledovat, jak se o sebe onen manžel nebo přítel neumí starat, vynechává jídla, skoro nespí, stresuje se, má snad až zdraví nebezpečný přísun kofeinu atd atd a to vše ve jménu blaha společnosti.

Roxy a Eggsy o tom vědí své, protože její manžel a jeho přítel odpovídají výše uvedenému popisu.

Již nesčetněkrát oba mladí agenti vyhrožovali svým polovičkám, že pokud nebudou jíst, že je k tomu donutí, bez ohledu na okolnosti. Manžel i přítel sice slíbili nápravu své životosprávy, ale dodrželi-li své předsevzetí aspoň dva dny, byl to úspěch.

A jednoho dne, po dalším vynechaném obědu už Roxy i Eggsymu došla trpělivost.

Z kuchařů v sídle Kingsmanů vyškemrali velké množství jídla, podzemní kapslí se vrátili na londýnskou pobočku a ověšeni košíky hurá do zasedací místnosti. Lawrence, krejčí v obchodě, se je snažil zastavit s tím, že mají Merlin a Arthur důležitou poradu, ale oni ho s klidem ignorovali. Jejich polovičky byly varovány, že pokud se nepolepší, že budou k nápravě přinuceni.

A tak s krátkým zaklepáním a bez čekání na vyzvání vrazí do místnosti, kde naproti sobě sedí Arthur a Merlin na jedné straně a na druhé drobná bělovlasá žena, vytáhlý mladík s brýlemi a za nimi blonďák s chladným výrazem a se zbraní v ruce.

„Omlouváme se, že vás vyrušujeme, ale _někdo_ nedodržel slovo." řekne Roxy s klidným výrazem a krátkým podmračeným pohledem směrem k Merlinovi.

„Lancelote, Galahade, toto opravdu není nejvhodnější doba na-" začne Harry, ale Eggsy mu dost negentlemansky skočí do řeči.

„Kdy jsi naposledy jedl?"

„Prosím?"

„Kdy jsi naposledy jedl? Ty a Merlin. Kdy a _co_ jste jedli naposledy?" ptá se Eggsy, zatímco na stůl mezi dvě strany vyskládává obložené mísy a dokonce i misky s ovocem.

Merlin a Harry si vymění zaražené pohledy, ale k odpovědi se nemají.

Mladík a žena mají ve tvářích kamenné výrazy, za to blonďák se pobaveně ušklíbá.

„Nedodrželi jste slovo. Zase. A proto-" začne Roxy, ale Merlin je skočí do řeči.

„Tohle opravdu není nejvhodnější chvíle tohle řešit. Pokud jste si nevšimli, máme tady poradu."

„A proto." zopakuje Roxy lehce zvýšeným hlasem, než pokračuje tím normálním. „Jsme se rozhodli splnit onu výhrůžku, že vás jíst donutíme bez ohledu na cokoliv."

„Madam M." osloví Eggsy starší ženu. „Pokud vy, váš společník nebo váš agent chcete, klidně si berte, jídla je tu dost a naši kuchaři jsou znalci svého oboru."

Merlin a Harry se na moment zarazí, jak sakra Eggsy ví, že ta žena je M, ale pak jim dojde, že se vlastně setkal s Bondem na několika před veřejností neutajitelných misích.

„Jsem si docela jistý, že si společník dá něco k jídlu, že, Q?" ozve se Bond. „Kdy _ty_ jsi jedl naposledy?"

„Já jsem snídal." ohradí se mladík.

„A kdy?"

„Přece doma, než jsem šel do práce." založí si mladík ruce na prsou a naštvaně se na agenta dívá.

„Q. Poslední dva dny jsi strávil na velitelství beze spánku a jen na čaji a sušenkách." upozorní ho agent.

To ve tváři mladíka vyvolá zaražený výraz a trochu nepřítomný pohled, jak počítá, kolik hodin vlastně od oné snídaně uběhlo.

„Oh." je mladíkova jediná reakce.

„Tak vidíš." usmívá se Bond a začne mu na talíř nakládat trochu ode všeho.

„Madam, co mohu nabídnout vám?" obrátí se Eggsy se zdvořilým úsměvem na M.

„Myslím, že vyzkouším tu rolku, jsou-li vaši kuchaři doopravdy tak dobří."

„Jsou výborní, madam." slibuje Eggsy.

Merlin a Harry si jen vymění zoufalé pohledy, než si také naberou jídlo. Stejně to vypadá, že je pauza během jednání.


	83. 23-3-2016 K

**23.3. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Michelle věděla, že je Eggsy ve vztahu. Během toho roku po V-day se našlo dost náznaků, aby věděla, že má s někým vztah. Ovšem nechtěl jí říct s kým.

Když se ho jednou vyloženě zeptala, jestli je tou osobou Roxy, přiznal se jí Eggsy trochu neochotně, že chodí s mužem.

To Michelle moc nepřekvapilo. Za ty roky už si všimla, že se její syn otáčí stejnou mírou po ženách i po mužích. Sice jí chvíli trvalo, než si zvykla na myšlenku, že je její syn bisexuál (a než si vůbec našla onen pojem), ale smířila se s tím a začala to brát jako fakt. Koneckonců, je to Eggsyho tělo a on musí vědět nejlíp, kdo se mu líbí.

A pokud to nebude grázl jako Dean, nemá Michelle důvod si stěžovat.

Takhle tedy Michelle zjistila, že je Eggsy ve vztahu s mužem. Ovšem pořád nevěděla s kým, protože Eggsy sice na svého partnera pěl oslavné básně, ale nechtěl říct nic určitého. Třeba jméno. Nebo adresu.

Nakonec z něj Michelle dostala proč. Jeho přítel je starší než Eggsy. A když říkáme starší než Eggsy, tak myslíme o pár roků starší než Michelle.

To už Michelle nevzala tak snadno a chtěla si s Eggsym promluvit na téma, jestli ví, co dělá. Skoro se pohádali, ale nakonec mu Michelle vysvětlila své obavy a Eggsy si uklidnil a něco vysvětlil. Nakonec Michelle zpracovala onu informaci, že její syn chodí s o dost starším mužem a smířila se s ní.

A začala Eggsymu navrhovat, aby svého přítele pozval na rodinnou večeři nebo na nedělní oběd, a že už je na čase, aby se všichni navzájem poznali. A Eggsy hledal kdejakou výmluvu, aby tomu seznámení zabránil, aniž by mámě vysvětlil, proč.

No, trvalo to další skoro měsíc, než Michelle přišla na to proč.

Vytopil se jim byt. Jim jako jí a Daisy. A vzhledem k tomu, že měly klíč od Eggsyho bytu, tak se vydaly tam. Nevolala předem, Eggsy tvrdil, že stejně nebude celý týden k zastižení, což u něj znamená, že bude v zahraničí, a že Michelle opravdu nechce vědět, co tam dělá. Což jim dalo celý Eggsyho byt k dispozici, než se jejich byt zprovozní.

Sotva dorazily do bytu dlouho po jedenácté v noci, Daisy se i přes matčino vrzení, že bratr není doma, hned rozběhla do Eggsyho ložnice ve snaze ho najít. A k Michellině údivu ho tam vážně našla.

„Eggsy! Vstávej! Všude je voda! Země je úplně zničená!"

„Co?"

„No fakt! Musíme spát tady, protože doma je všecko mokré."

„Vy tady budete spát?!"

„Ano." vloží se do rozhovoru Michelle, zatímco vchází do synovi ložnice. „Máme vytopený byt a já myslela, že nejsi doma, tak jsem ti ani nezavolala." povídá Michelle spíš na automatiku, než že by si vážně byla 100% vědoma toho, co vypouští z úst.

Čekala, že bude Eggsy v posteli, když s ním Daisy mluvila a taky že ano. Eggsy sedí na kraji postele s dekou kolem pasu a jeho malá sestřička klečí vedle něj a skoro mu leze do klína. Co ovšem Michelle nečekala, je muž ležící těsně za Eggsym s jednou rukou kolem mlaídkova pasu. A druhý muž, tenhle s hlavou jako koleno, který sedí kousek od toho prvního a zády se opírá o čelo postele.

„Paní Unwinová." vyhrkne plešatý muž nejistě.

To má okamžitou reakci a první muž si hned sedne a rozespale se rozhlíží. Nejspíš do teď ani nevěděl, že je Michelle v místnosti.

Na moment se v ložnici rozhostí hrobové ticho, kdy jsou dospělí v šoku a Daisy se diví, proč se všichni tváří tak vylekaně.

„Zítra je neděle. Takže bude společný oběd. A během něho si popovídáme." dostane ze sebe Michelle nakonec.

„Ano, mami."

„Jistě, paní Unwinová."

„Daisy, pojď si lehnout, už je pozdě."

„Tak jo. Čau, Eggsy. Dobrou noc, strejdo Harry a Merline." rozloučí se Daisy se třemi okupanty jedné postele a rozběhne se pryč.

Michelle těm třem věnuje ještě poslední varovný pohled, než se taky odporoučí.

„Do háje." zahučí Eggsy a padne po zádech do postele. Skončí tak s hlavou v Merlinově klíně, ale vůbec mu to nevadí.

„Nečekal bych, že když se s tvou matkou seznámím, že u toho budu úplně nahý." prohodí Skot.

„Nebo že u toho budeme všichni tři úplně nazí." dodá Harry.

„Hlavně ať vás neslyší."

* * *

 _Na tohle vám teda nějaké pokračování sesmolím..._


	84. 24-3-2016 K

**24.3. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část - 23.3. 2016_

* * *

Eggsy už v hospodě, když Harry Hart zmlátil Deanovu bandu, věděl, že stačí, aby tenhle gentleman jen lusknul prsty a Eggsy pro něj půjde do kolen. A nejen to. A po pravdě. Během jeho kadidatury se Eggsyho názor na tuto věc nezměnil. Onen společný den byla spíš zkouška v sebeovládání než den volna, ale zvládli to, aniž by Eggsy udělal něco extra trapného.

A pak nastal V-day. A svět šel do sraček spolu s Eggsyho fataziemi.

Trvalo to asi půlrok, než se Harry Hart znovu objevil. Půlrok, který Eggsy v podstatě strávil s Roxy a s Merlinem. S Roxy, jeho nej kamarádkou a s Merlinem, jeho mentorem a později nějak i jeho přítelem. Teda jo, Eggsy by musel uznat už během výcviku, že Merlin má něco do sebe, a že rozhodně stojí za hřích, ale tou dobou měl plnou hlavu Harryho, takže Merlin byl vedlejší postavou jeho zájmů.

Po V-day oba truchlili a tak nějak se dali dohromady. A když se Harry vrátil z mrtvých, oba ho tam ze žalu a z pocitů zrady málem poslali zpátky. Protože ani Merlin, vševědoucí Merlin nevěděl, že Harry žije.

Za to je mimochodem třeba poděkovat CIA. (Jeden pohlavár v CIA měl dluh jak blázen u jednoho agenta MI6, a proto všichni jeho lidi věděli, že narazí-li na onoho agenta – Brit, skorosuperagent, pro agenta důchodový věk, přežije všechno – že mu mají pomoci. No a Harry je Brit, přežil kulku do hlavy, má agentské hračky i výcvik a po shlédnutí videa z kostela je jasné, že je skorosuperagent. Tak ho zachránili. Nakonec jim ta chyba došla, ale Harryho stejně doléčili, než ho vykopli.)

Ovšem nakonec se Eggsy, Merlin a Harry usmířili a stala se z nich milenecká trojice. Dost tomu pomohlo, že jim Harry vyznal lásku, a že škemral, prstíčkem hrabal, aby ho vzali k sobě.

Ovšem Eggsymu pak tak trochu začaly potíže doma. Mámě došlo, že je ve vztahu a chtěla vědět s kým.

Zprávu, že jde o muže, tu zvládla bez problémů a na chvíli měl Eggsy s dotazy klid.

Ovšem máma se nevzdala toho, že zjistí, kdo je partnerem jejího syna, a že se s ním seznámí. A jak chcete vlastní mámě vysvětlovat, že jste ve vztahu s dvěma o dost staršími muži, kteří jsou zároveň vašimi šéfy? Těžko. Proto Eggsy mlčel.

Ale nakonec z něj máma dostala, že chodí se starším mužem...než je ona. To máma skoro nerozdýchala, ale postupem času se s tím smířila a začala mluvit o rodinné večeři nebo o nedělním obědu (tradice zavedená po odchodu od Deana a ze sídliště). A Eggsymu docházely výmluvy, aniž by přišel na to, jaký je plán na seznámení.

A pak nastala ona osudná noc, kdy se mámin byt vytopil.

Eggsy se to odpoledne vrátil z ne moc příjemné honeypot mise a Harry a Merlin si dali záležet, aby nepříjemné vzpomínky nahradili velice příjemnými. A aby obnovili a potvrdili svoje majetnické právo na Eggsyho osobu.

Bylo to chvíli poté, co konečně usnuli, když jim do ložnice vrazila Daisy. Překvápko! A kousek za ní máma. Ještě lepší.

Nakonec nedošlo ke křiku ani k boji, jen bylo rozhodnuto, že je zítra společný oběd. Eggsy je přesvědčený, že máma byla jen v šoku, jiný důvod na ušinervoucí reakci nezná. Harry a Merlin na tom s nervy byli asi podobně jako on nebo máma. Eggsy by si zavolal Roxy pro radu, ale zná ji – jen by se mu dost nahlas vysmála.

Nakonec ti tři usnuli, přitisknutí jeden k druhému, jako by se báli, že by jinak Michelle v noci přišla a roztrhla je.

A pak bylo ráno a bleskovou rychlostí probíhající dopoledne, které se táhlo, jen když někdo z trojce milenců musel mluvit s Michelle, a pak oběd. Ke stolu všichni zasedli se zády rovnými jako pravítko a s obavami v očích.

„Chováte se divně." ohodnotí je Daisy. Protože po pravdě, ona už se se strejdy Merlinem a Harrym zná a obvykle se chovají úplně jinak. Hlavně když jsou blízko Eggsyho.

„Mají strach." oznámí jí Michelle s klidem, zatímco rozlévá polívku.

„Ale oni se přece ničeho nebojí." nechápe Daisy. Včera mámě říkala, než usnuly, jací jsou strejdové a odkud je zná a co o nich ví.

„Jenže teď se bojí, protože se chovají jako hlupáci. Myslí si, že je budu bít, nebo že jim řeknu, ať odejdou." vysvětluje Michelle dcerce.

„Vy _jste_ hloupí." obviní je Daisy a lžičkou máchá mezi mlčící trojicí mužů.

„A nebudeš nikoho bít nebo vyhazovat?" zeptá se Eggsy opatrně.

„Proč bych to dělala?" nechápe Michelle. „Jsi očividně šťastný a moje rady neposloucháš už ode dne, kdy jsi odešel od mariňáků. A teď jezte. Po jídle se můžete začít představovat."


	85. 25-3-2016 AS A

**25.3. 2016 - Agenti ze SHIELDu, Marvel**

* * *

 _TW – Fury nadává... Ale to je canonové chování, tak nevím, jestli je třeba varování...  
_

* * *

„Tak dobrá!" zařve Fury hromovým hlasem na seřazenou jednotku agentů všech stupňů prověrky, kteří pracují na této základně. A kteří se krčí před ředitelem SHIELDu jako malé vyděšené děti, které jsou pouhé okamžiky před výpraskem. Taky k tomuto chování mají pořádný důvod, protože-

„Čí neskonale debilní nápad to byl, nacpat skříňku s Thorovými věcmi svateními katalogy?!" zařve Fury na své podřízené a ti se zmenší aspoň o deset čísel, zatímco zarytě hledí do země. „Kvůli vám teď mám polovinu základny v plamanech! Ta budova se bude muset postavit znovu! A hádejte co, zmrdi! Bude to z vašeho platu a z vašich úspor!" řve ředitel Fury.

Jeho poslední věta donutila několik/většinu agentů vyděšeně zvednout hlavu a s hrůzou zírat na jejich šéfa.

„Pane." pípne vedle Furyho tichým hlasem jeho zástupkyně. „Ani všichni dohromady nemají dost peněz na náhradu škod, které způsobil Thor." informuje ho Hillová.

„No tak ať si půjčí v bance, to je mi jedno!" odseken Fury. „Je mi úplně jedno, který z vás idiotů tam ty katalogy narval! Je mi jedno, jestli to byl váš nápad nebo jestli vás ukecal nebo ovládl Loki! Dal jsem vám šanci se přiznat! Nepřijal nikdo! Takže budete platit všichni!"

\- - o - -

Deadpool a Spiderman sedí vedle sebe na střeše obyčené budovy a z dálky pozorují hořící komplex patřící SHIELDu.

„Co to sakra Thora popadlo?" prohodí Parker do ticha kolem nich.

„Někdo mu vycpal skříňku katalogy se svatebními šaty." pokrčí Deadpool rameny a dál pojídá popkorn, který si na tu podívanou přinesl.

„Někdo?" zazní podezíravý hlas a vzápětí se Deadpoolovi zaryje do boku jeden prst.

„No dobře, byl jsem to já." rozhodí Deadpool rukama. „Zajímalo mě, jestli je ta legenda pravdivá."

Spiderman na něj chvíli hledí a nehne se na něm ani sval. A vzápětí vybuchne smíchy a skoro tím sám sebe shodí z budovy.

„Takže je mi odpuštěno?" zajímá se Deadpool.

„Bože, představ si ho v těch šatech. Jak se snaží dělat, že je ženská." dostane ze sebe Spiderman mezi záchvaty smíchu.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora – kdo nezná legendu o Thorově svatbě, ten ať si ji kouká našprtat! A jo, asi bych se měla omluvit těm agentům...  
_


	86. 26-3-2016 JB K

**26.3. 2016 - James Bond, Kingsman**

* * *

Oficiálně MI6 ani agentura Kingsman neexistují. Ale občas se potkají na misích. A někdy taky mají společné mise. A tahle chystaná mise asi nedopadne nejlíp.

„Q."

„Merline."

Osloví se dva geniové, kteří se dnes setkávají z onoho prostého důvodu jako koordinace agentů a misí. Už předem bylo rozhodnuto, že misi povedou Kingsmani, a že jim MI6 jen 'zapůjčí' své dva nejschopnější muže aka někoho ze sekce 00.

„Co se stalo?" zamračí se trochu Q, když vidí, s jakým výrazem Merlin hledí na tablet s informacemi o misi.

„Na tu misi pojede Lancelot."

„Ten ukecaný chlap, co se pořád předvádí?" ujišťuje se Q.

„A který jiný?" zamračí se na něj Merlin.

„A do prdele." zaboří Q obličej do dlaní. „Doufal jsem, že pojede Percival nebo Gawain. I Galahad by byl rozumnější volba než Lancelot, i když jen o trochu."

„Nějaké připomínky na jejich práci?" zamračí se Merlin jako bouřkový mrak.

„Práci? Ani v nejmenším, jsou to špičkoví agenti. Ale Galahad a Lancelot mají tendence se dost předvádět a když se k nim přidají ještě tihle dva..."

„Jací dva?" zarazí se Merlin, ale vzápětí zbledne, když mu dojde, o kom Q mluví. „Ne. Prosím, řekni mi, že to není pravda."

Q nic neříká a neodvažuje se na Merlina ani podívat, zatímco na tabletu vyhledává instrukce k misi a v nich i jména vybraných agentů.

„Tohle má být tajná mise!" zalomí Merlin rukama, když za dvojtýma nulama uvidí číslice šest a sedm.

„Jedou tam Bond, Trevelyan a Spencer. Na tajnou misi můžeme rovnou zapomenout." povzdechne si Q.

„Proč tohle udělali? Kdo je vybral?!"

„Moje práce to není, neboj. To M." povzdechne si Q. „Je to trest pro mě a měl to být trest i pro ně. I když vzhledem ke společnosti si to nejspíš užijou jako dovolenou."

„Co jste sakra provedli?!" nechápe Merlin.

Na to mu Q neodpoví, jen uhne pohledem a trochu mu zčervenají tváře.

„Na pracovišti?" rýpne si plešatý Skot, vztek najednou zapomenutý. „A se kterým?" zajímá se.

Teď už má Q úplně rudé tváře.

„Neříkej mi, že s oběma. A že jste se nechali chytit."

„Oni s tím začali! A pak nezamkli dveře." zatváří se Q uraženě.

„Ale ty ses moc nebránil, co?" ušklíbá se Merlin.

„Jako by to šlo." zahučí Q. „A ty se moc nesměj. Za trest totiž jedou na tu tvou misi. S Lancelotem."

„A jak je tohle trest pro tebe? Ty tu misi nepovedeš." rozhodí Merlin rukama. „Nebo snad ano?" dodá s nadějí.

„Ne. Já pak budu celé věky poslouchat, jaký máte zapalovače a pera a proč jim nemůžu udělat aspoň jedno vybuchující pero?" tváří se Q kysele, než si znovu povzdechne. „Bude to k nevydržení."

„Vyměním ty stížnosti za vedení téhle mise." navrhne Merlin.

Q se na něj podívá s výrazem, který naznačuje, že je Merlin idiot, pokud si myslí, že bude souhlasit.

„Ani náhodou." řekne chladně, než se znovu zahledí do tabletu.

Musí se pustit do práce. Původní plán na supertajnou misi můžou zapomenout, když jedou tihle tři. Teď musí vymyslet plán, jak co nejvíc omezit škody a pozornost médií.


	87. 27-3-2016 JB R

**27.3. 2016 - James Bond, RED**

* * *

Q během své kariéry na vedoucí pozici dělal vše, aby nemusel na společenské akce, které se jednou za uherský rok konají. Ale MI6 musí být viděna ve společenských kruzích, ať už se to jejím lidem líbí nebo ne, a tak jednou M přece jen mladého genia dokopala k účasti.

A tak Q nahodil oblek a vyrazil se zdvořile usmívat na současné i bývalé zaměstnance různých britských agentur.

Jedním ze zářných bodů večera rozhodně byl Bond, kterému ani mnohaletý výcvik a praxe nepomohli, aby si skoro neodřel bradu o zem, jak rychle mu spadla čelist při pohledu na učesaného Qho v na míru šitém obleku. Už jen za ten Bondův výraz by tahle akce stála.

A zatímco M, Tanner a další osoby MI6 spřádali politické sítě, Q, kterému tyto boty nikdy neseděly, se držel v pozadí, vyhýbal se Bondovi a jeho snahám o tanec a snažil si užít večer bez přitahování pozornosti. Což mu moc nevyšlo, protože-

„Benny?"

Q se zarazí v polovině pohybu a s obavami otočí hlavu.

„Baba?" vydechne ohromeně, pohled upřený na vysokou hubenou ženu s vlasy stejně bílými jako její šaty.

„Benny, co _ty_ tady děláš?" zamračí se na něj žena.

„Baba, já- No, jsem tady pracovně." řekne Q nejistě.

„Pracovně?" ozve se vedle ženy mužský hlas.

„A do háje." zahučí Q, když vidí v pase silnějšího prošedivělého muže s bradkou. „Jak _vy_ jste se sem dostal?"

„Ivan je můj doprovod." řekne žena.

„A to jim stačilo, aby ho pustili dovnitř? Měl bych si urovnat, jak moc věřím místním bezpečnostním složkám." brble si Q pod nosem.

„Benny, nebudu se víckrát opakovat. Co tady děláš?" zopakuje žena svůj předchozí dotaz.

„Jsem tu pracovně."

„A jak ti tvoje práce, o které mi říkáš, že je jen nedůležitým sezením u počítače, umožnila být tady?"

„Oni mě povýšili." špitne Q skoro neslyšně. Když se na něj baba dívá takhle, je zase jako malý kluk, který něco provedl.

„Viktorie, děje se něco?" objeví se vedle debatující trojice další pár. Tentokrát jde o podmračeného plešatého muže a usměvavou brunetku.

Qmu stačí jen jeden pohled na plešatého muže, aby měl chuť začít mlátit hlavou o stůl.

„Já věděl, že je to blbost, nechat MI5 dělat bezpečnost." zahučí Q naštvaně. „Je vám jasné, že jste trochu nápadní, když je tohle setkání _britských_ tajných služeb? Ivan jde aspoň s babou, ale vy dva? Vážně? Kolik vás tu ještě je?"

„Kdo jsi a jak víš, co jsme nebo nejsme zač?" zamračí se plešatý.

„Benny, tvoji pracovní pozici. Hned." řekne Viktorie přísně, ruce založené na hrudi.

„Ale nebuď na mě naštvaná, prosím." skoro škemrá Q.

„To záleží na odpovědi."

„Do háje."

„Q, co se tady děje?" ozve se těsně za Qem Bondův hlas a vzápětí genius ucítí jednu Bondovu ruku kolem svého pasu. Což by normálně mohl být chytrý tah, jak Qho rychle odvést, aniž by se ten mohl bránit, ovšem je to hodně hloupý tah, stojíte-li před Qho rodinou a známými. Ať už ta osoba ví, že je to rodina nebo ne.

„Q?" zopakuje několik lidí zároveň.

„Benny, ty jsi Quatermaster a neobtěžoval ses mi to říct?" řekne Viktorie chladně.

„Já nechtěl, abys byla naštvaná." špitne Q.

„A až bych na to přišla?"

„Doufal jsem, že nepříjdeš."

„Co jste zač?" mračí se Bond na skupinku cizinců.

„Tohle je James Bond, agent 007." ukáže Q palcem vedle sebe. „Bonde, moje baba, Viktorie, bývalá agentka sekce 00. Její – přítel? Partner? Nejsem si jistý, co platí teď. Její partner Ivan Sim- Ivan a jejich přátelé Frank a – promiňte, slečno, ale vás neznám." zarazí se Q u brunetky.

„Sarah. Jsem Frankova přítelkyně."

„Jistě, promiňte."

„A tenhle James Bond je _tvůj_ přítel?" zeptá se Viktorie, jako by tam agent vůbec nestál.

„Co? Není!" vyhrkne Q a prudkým pohybem smete Bondovu ruku ze svého pasu. Ovšem než se stačí dále bránit, že s agentem nic nemá, přeruší ho hlas jiné postarší ženy.

„Viktorie?"

„Olivie?" podívá se Viktorie na M.

„Je zde nějaký důvod, proč jsi sem přivedla bývalého šéfa KGB a agenta CIA v oficiálním důchodu?"

„Chtěli jsme unést Quatermastera, ale teď, když jsem zjistila, že je to můj vnuk, tak myslím, že půjde o spolupráci." řekne Viktorie s naštvaným pohledem upřeným na Qho.

„Promiň, baba." hlesne mladík.

„Q, nevzpomínám si, že by ve vaší složce bylo cokoliv o tom, že vaši prarodiče žijí."

„Promiňte, madam."

A tak se stalo, že se exCIA agent a exKGB šéf vetřeli na ples britských tajných sužeb, který zabezpečovala MI5, ale největší problémy z toho měl Quatermaster MI6.


	88. 28-3-2016 R

**28.3. 2016 - RED**

* * *

Před jistou dobou a po nejistém množství alkoholu.

„Neska sou to, V'likonose." zamumle Victoria s hlavou opřenou o Ivanovo rameno.

„Hm." broukne její přítel z nepřátelské strany. „Půjdeš lovit vajíčka od velikonočního zajíčka?" ušklíbne se pobaveně.

„Idiote. Co su? Meričan?" ohradí se hned ospalá a opilá žena.

„Omlouvám se, králíčku." usmívá se Ivan. „Co dělají ctihodní angličané o Velikonocích?" ptá se s pobaveným výrazem.

„Ch'dí do k'stela." zamumle Victorie.

„Vážně?"

„Hmm." protáhne žena, než znovu začne mluvit. „Moji rodiče sou – byli – byli náb'žensky zalošení. Hodně věřící. A Velik'nose sou křesa-křesťanský, takže sme chodili do kostela a světili a – a tak. Svatý den. J'žíš se vrátil a byl poto, povznesenej." povídá Victorie tiše, než se najednou zvedne z Ivanovi náruče do sedu a vzápětí se předkloní do pravého úhlu. Ovšem nezvrací, jak se Ivan v první chvíli leknul, ale snaží se rozepnout řemínky svých botek, aby si je mohla zout.

„U nás jsou Velikonoce taky náboženský svátek. Asi jako všude. Ale máme tam i svoje tradiční zvyky oslav jara. Třeba polívání žen a dívek studenou vodou, aby byly zdravé. Vyšlehat je pomlázkou." povídá, zatímco sleduje složitou operaci Sundat Boty.

„Vyšlehat?" zarazí se Victorie a s nechápavým výrazem se narovná, aby se na něj podívala.

„Víš, co je to pomlázka?" zeptá se Ivan, než sjede z pohovky a sedne si na paty před svou přítelkyni, aby jí mohl pomoci s jejími velice slušivými botkami. A možná i proto, aby si směl sáhnout na její velice slušivé nožky.

„So je to pomlázka?" ptá se Viktorie a pohodlně se opře o opěradlo pohovky, ve tváři drobný, ne jen alkoholem navozený úsměv.

„Je to spletenec z několika mladých prutů vrby. Počet těch prutů je různý. Ty pruty spleteš do jednoho dlouhého copu a s tím vyrazíš o Velikonocích mezi sousedy a vymrskáš všechna děvčata." povídá Ivan a sundávání bot nějak přešlo s masáž chodidel.

„Vymrskáš." zopakuje Viktoria pomalu. „Jako bič?"

„Tak trochu." zamyslí se Ivan.

„Vy mlátíte ženy! Jako tradici!" rozkřikne se Viktoria naštvaně a dost prudce kopne Ivana ze strany do hlavy, než vyskočí na nohy.

„Králíčku, to není pravda!" snaží se ji Ivan uklidnit.

„Teď si to řekl!"

„Já ti to vysvětlím." slibuje Ivan.

Jeho přítelkyně ho sjede pohrdavým pohledem, ale nakonec se s rukama zkříženýma na hrudí a se zády jako pravítko sedne.

„Kdysi lidi věřili, že když _opatrně_ vymrskáš ženu proutím, že jí to zajistí zdraví na celý rok. Tak ta tradice vznikla." povídá Ivan a velice opatrně znovu započne s masáží chodidel.

„Tak vznikla." zopakuje Viktoria. „A teď?"

„A teď muži rádi škádlí ženy. A ženy, když utíkají před pomlázkou, mohou onoho muže zavést, kam chtějí. Třeba na osamnělé místo, kam rodiče nevidí."

„Chceš říct, že bijete ženy. Jako námluvy?" mračí se Viktoria.

„Miláčku můj. Ty jsi mě zkusila zabít a já se zamiloval." usmívá se Ivan a s pohledem upřeným do Viktoriina obličeje ji zlehka políbí na hřbet nohy.

„Možná maj smysl. Ty námluvy." usoudí Viktoria s drobným úsměvem, než se pohodlněji usadí.


	89. 29-3-2016 JB

**29.3. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Gareth Mallory alias M akorát vcházel do své kanceláře, v náruči pár útlých složek, které mu předala jeho asistentka, slečna Moneypenny, když do místnosti, kde řečená asistentka sídlí, vpadne jako velká voda Bond.

„Díky bohu!" vyhrkne Bond s uštvaným výrazem, než vyrazí proti Mallorymu, chytne ho za paži, zatáhne ho do jeho vlastní kanceláře a rychle za nimi zabouchne dveře.

„Bonde? Máte pro toto i nějaké vysvětlení?" zeptá se Mallory s kamenným výrazem, protože anglického gentlemana nic nerozhodí. Ani šílení zaměstnanci. Nebo spíš obzvláště ne šílení zaměstnanci, jinak by nemohl být šéfem MI6.

Bond okamžitě přejde z pozice 'uštvaná postava amerického hororu opírající se o dveře' na 'James Bond, profesionální svůdce a agent s povolením zabíjet'.

„Pane." osloví Malloryho a s klidem přejde ke stolu, před kterým se bez vyzvání usadí. „Uvažoval jsem, že si vezmu dovolenou. S okamžitou platností. Koneckonců, nastřádané jí mám dost."

„Opravdu?" pozvedne Mallory jedno obočí a vydá se ke své židli. „A kde si tu dovolenou plánujete?"

„Sahara, Gobi. To zní momentálně velice lákavě. Možná i Sibiř. Budu velice špatně k zastižení."

„Bonde, co vás to zase popadlo?"

„Mě? Nic. Jen jsem usoudil, že by bylo fajn, kdybych se na chvíli stáhl do ústraní. Někam, bez civilizace. A techniky."

„Bonde-" začne Mallory už trochu naštaně, ale přeruší ho interkom a hlas Eve Moneypenny.

„Pane, je tu Q a chtěl by s vámi mluvit."

„Nepouštějte ho sem!" vyhrkne Bond s panikou a rukama zakryje ovládání interkomu.

Od Malloryho si tím vyslouží jedno pozvednuté obočí a obří šanci na návštěvu u psychologů.

„Je to důležité?" odpoví Mallory.

„Myslím, že chce povolení k odstranění jistého agenta." povídá Eve vesele. „Vypadá to, že mu 007 rozbil hrnek."

Mallory se na chvíli zahledí do stropu v onom universálním gestu 'Proč zrovna já?' či 'Za co?!', než odpoví.

„Vyřiďte, prosím, Qmu, že pokud za Bonda nemá stejně dobrou nebo ještě lepší náhradu, pak má smůlu, ale potřebujeme ho živého. A provozuschopného."

„Jistě, pane." odpoví Eve.

„Díky, pane." vydechne Bond s úlevou a skoro se v křesle sesune.

„Bonde? Vypadněte odsud."

„Nemohl bych tady ještě chvíli zůstat? Jenom než Q odejde."

Hluboké povzdechnuté ze strany M.

„Dobrá. Ale budete držet zobák."


	90. 30-3-2016 L

**30.3. 2016 - Leon**

* * *

Tony ji zná už od doby, kdy té holce bylo dvanáct. Malá hubená holka v šíleném oblečení. Přišla sem s jeho Leonem.

Jeho chráněnec si někde našel vlastní chráněnku. A opravdu se o ni staral, i když to dle Tonyho nemohlo být jednoduché. Ale Leon ji měl rád. Měl ji rád jako to svoje kvitko.

Tak proti tomu Tony neprotestoval. Moc. A překousl i to, že ji chtěl Leon učit. A že jí tím chtěl pomoci pomstít jejího malého brášku. To vše Tony překousl.

A pak za ním ta malá přišla znovu. Sama. Tváře uslzené a v náruči tu podělanou pokojovku, pro kterou by Leon dal život. A Tony věděl, že to se i stalo. Že holka a rostlina před ním stojí, protože Leon už není.

A holka chtěla, ať z ní udělá svého zabijáka. Že ji Leon učil a že vezme jeho práci. Naivní malá holka. Zažila toho už víc, než jiní zvládnou a stejně je to malá holka, co neví o světě.

Samozřejmě, že její nabídku nepřijal. Ale nemohl ji vyhodit na ulici, špatně by to dopadlo. Leon ji měl rád a Leon byl jeho chráněnec. Tak ji poslal do školy. Ať se učí. A pak ať přijde.

Ale to bylo, když jí bylo dvanáct.

Teď je jí dvacet. A po malé holce zůstaly jen velké hnědé oči a šílené oblíkání. Z malé naivní holky je zkušená žena.

Dělá Leonovi čest. Dokonce by řekl, že překonala svého učitele a vzor. Malá holka, pro kterou zkorumpovaný polda způsobil havok, teď to samé dělá i sama. A nejen poldům.

Tony je malý pán oproti tomu, na co má ona. Po dohodě s ním začala pracovat i pro velká zvířata, i když Tony má vždy přednost. A staré ceny.

A to vše pro Leona a velké srdce toho zabijáka.

„Tony." osloví ho mladá žena, než si sedne ke stolu s červeno-bílo károvaným ubrusem.

„Mathildo. Dlouho jsme se neviděli."


	91. 31-3-2016 K

**31.3. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Eggsyho by nenapadlo, že by mohl s Roxy prohrát na střelnici. Teda jasně, že ho to napadlo. Roxy je áčkový střelec, ale nenapadlo by ho, že prohraje střelbu a ještě o takovou sázku.

Zítra je totiž Apríl a Roxy a Eggsy se shodli, že je většina Kingsmanů banda upjatých snobů, kteří by nepoznali aprílový vtípek, ani kdyby jim ho pověsili před nos. Nakonec usoudili, že jediný, kdo možná dělal vtípky, byl minulý Lancelot, a že existuje šance, že si Merlin a Harry dělají soukromého apríla mezi sebou. Ovšem pořádného apríla, aby všichni věděli, to podle dvojice nikdo z Kingsmanů neprovozuje.

A od tohoto rozhovoru nebylo daleko k sázce a k soutěži ve střelbě. A kdo prohraje, chystá aprílový žertík, kterého si budou vědomi všichni. Nebo aspoň všichni přítomní.

A ano, Eggsy prohrál.

A teď má necelých dvanáct hodin, aby vymyslel vtípek.

Takhle se Eggsy ve svém civilním oblečení po celé věčnosti znovu objevil na sídlišti, kde vyrůstal, ovšem nezamířil za svými kámoši. Místo toho si to zamířil na druhý konec bytového komplexu, než co byl jejich byt (který teď beztak okupuje Dean a jeho banda).

Tam v malé, ale vždy luxusně zařízené garsonce bydlí Scarlet. Civilním jménem se tento snědý chlápek se všelijakými kořeny jmenuje Aron Rogers, ale jméno jeho volby je Scarlet.

Scarlet je crossdreser a drag queen a pro Eggsyho se často stávala tím jediným zachráncem před nocí na ulici a Deanem, i když sama taky riskovala, že na sebe tímto přitáhne nechtěnou pozornost bandy. Ale Scarlet si tím nikdy nedělala hlavu a vždy Eggsyho ochotně přijala pod svá křídla.

A taky Eggsyho učila. Co taky jiného za dlouhých večerů dělat v bytě plném šatů?

Tohle tajemství Eggsy nikdy nikomu nesvěřil, ani mámě, ani kamarádům, ani Harrymu nebo Roxy. Netuší, jak by zareagovali, kdyby zjistili, že se kvůli penězům občas převlékal za ženskou a vystupoval v nočních klubech a barech, kam ho sebou brávala Scarlet.

Neberte to špatně, Eggsy se za tohle nikdy nestyděl, i když nikdy nebyl pořádná královna, tyhle výstupy a večery u Scarlet jsou často ty nejlepší vzpomínky, co ze svého dětství a dospívání má, a nikdo vás nepodpoří tak, jako banda královen, které se rozhodly, že jste jejich dítko. A Eggsy je zbožňoval a zbožňuje nazpět.

Jenže taky ví, co jsou schopni lidi udělat, když zjistí, že je někdo z jejich okolí drag queen. Děsivých historek má tahle banda plno, těch optimističtějších tolik ne. A i bez nich bylo Eggsymu hned jasné, že o tomhle se Dean nesmí nikdy dovědět. Jeho reakci by nepřežil. Proto Eggsy tenhle svůj koníček tajil a nikdy s tím vlastně nepřestal. Nikdo se neptal a on vlastně ani nepředpokládal, že by se k tomuto někdy vrátil.

Ovšem ono pověstné nikdy neříkej nikdy se ho našlo ve formě aprílového žertíku.

Nezbývá mu než doufat, že bude Scarlet doma a že i po takové době doma schovává Eggsyho věci. Bylo by blbé, kdyby musel vše kupovat znovu. Ne, že by na to neměl dost financí, ale lidi se koukají blbě, když si chlap kupuje lodičky. A navíc ty, které si u Scarlet kdysi schoval, jsou vážně pohodlné a pohodlné lodičky na jehlovém podpatku jsou něco, čeho se nikdo příčetný nevzdá dobrovolně.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování_

* * *

 _Pozn. autora..._

 _Po pravdě – nevím, jestli Scarlet u sebe používá ženská nebo mužská zájmena. Ale když je crossdreser, tak asi záleží, co má zrovna na sobě. Já všude píšu 'ona'_

 _Definice ukradnuté z wikipedie. Té sice obvykle moc nevěřím, ale tyhle definice souhlasí s mými omezenými znalostmi:_

 _ **Drag queen**_ _je většinou mužská osoba, která svým oblečením a chováním karikuje ženu, a to ze zábavních účelů. Při stylizaci do ženské role přehánějí některé charakteristiky (jako např. líčení), aby dosáhly komického, dramatického či satirického efektu. Někteří muži mají drag queen jako profesionální zaměstnání. Ve světě jsou pořádány i drag queen soutěže._

 _Pod pojmem drag queen si mnoho lidí představuje převlečené lidi, obvykle karikované, kteří napodobují zpěv a vystupují v různých gay průvodech,diskotékách či kabaretech. Ačkoliv se předpokládá, že drag queen je obvykle gay či transgender osoba, drag queen může vykonávat každý, bez ohledu na sexuální orientaci._

 _Genderovým protějškem drag queen je drag king, žena převlečená a chovající se jako muž, rovněž s podobně přeháněnými rysy karikujícími mužskou roli._

 _ **Crossdresseři** jsou lidé, kteří trvale nebo alespoň čas od času žijí v roli opačného pohlaví. Motivace zde není sexuální, ale psychologická – prostě se tak cítí dobře. Jedná se jak o muže, tak o ženy. Na rozdíl od transsexuálních lidí crossdresseři nijak netouží po chirurgické změně pohlaví. _


	92. 1-4-2016 K

**1.4. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 31.3. 2016_

* * *

Harry s pokývnutím hlavy a s drobným úsměvem pozdraví postaršího krejčího, který jako každý den stojí za pultem a přeměřuje látku.

„Ostatní už dorazili?" zeptá se ho Harry jen trošku zadýchaným hlasem.

„Pan Morton a jeho neteř přijeli před pár okamžiky," informuje ho krejčí se zdvořilým a trošku pobaveným úsměvem.

Agent Percival během příchodu mumlal něco o zpoždění a nevhodném chování, načež ho Roxy uklidňovala tím, že i když mají deset minut zpoždění, že je skoro nulová šance, že by Atrhur již dorazil. S tím chtě, nechtě, museli souhlasit krejčí i agent.

„Merline," pozdraví Harry plešatého génia, který se k němu připojil na schodech.

„Zase pozdě," prohodí Merlin s nosem zabořeným do tabletu. „Uvažuju nad tím, že tvoje pozvánky budu posílat s časem aspoň o půl hodiny posunutým. Třeba bys pak aspoň jednou přišel včas. A prosím, nevymlouvej se na Eggsyho. Vím, že má teď volno, ale nemůžeš ho používat-"

„Nemám v plánu se vymlouvat na Eggsyho," zarazí Harry Merlinovy připomínky. „Dnešní noc spal u své matky, aby se svou rodinou mohl strávit více času."

„Paní Unwinová se ještě nedostala přes váš vztah?" zvedne Merlin obličej od své práce.

„Ani přes vztah, ani přes práci. A to ani neví celou pravdu," povzdechne si Harry ztrápeně.

To už oba Kingsmani dorazí k zasedací místnosti, před kterou čekají Percival a Lancelot, oba poněkud zrudlí a nejistí v obličeji.

„Omlouvám se za zpoždění," řekne jen Harry, i když by se mnohem raději ptal, proč ti dva nečekají v zasedačce jako obvykle.

Odpověď se mu naskytne, sotva otevře dveře.

V jeho křesle v čele stolu totiž už někdo sedí. Přesněji řečeno ten někdo je ta. Mladá žena, skoro ještě dívka se zvlněnými blond vlasy pod ramena oblečená do uplých smaragdově zelených šatů s dlouhými rukávy.

„A dobrý den," rozzáří se dívka a vyskočí na nohy, aby mohla obejít stůl. Jak se ukázalo, šaty jsou to vhodné na večírky a mají velice, velice krátkou sukni.

„Vy musíte být pan Pendragon," usměje se dívka na Harryho. „A vy čaroděj a družina. I když ženu jsem nečekala," mrkne blondýnka směrem k Roxy.

„Prosím?" dostane ze sebe šokovaný Harry.

„Smím vědět, kdo jste a jak jste se sem dostala?" vezme si slovo podmračený Merlin.

„Říkejte mi Emerald," usměje se na něj dívka koketně. „A dostala jsem se sem dveřmi, jak jinak? Přece bych sem nelezla oknem. Rozhodně ne v těchhle botkách," mávne dívka rukou ke svým lodičkám na velice vysokém podpatku.

„Smím se zeptat, proč jste tady, slečno Emerald?" zeptá se Harry vážným tónem.

„Jsem tady, abych vám byla k službám," usměje se na něj blondýnka. „Přesněji hlavně k službám pana Pendragona, což dle popisu budete vy, pokud se tady neprochází víc sexy padesátníků v obleku, o čemž pochybuju. Nicméně. Mám být k službám panu Pendragonovi, jeho čaroději, což má být podmračený plešatý Skot a jeho družině, což prý má být Pendragonův doprovod v na míru šitých oblecích. Poslyšte, to tady všichni nosíte brýle?"

„To snad není možný," promne si Merlin obličej. „Někdo jako aprílový žertík zaplatil Arthurovi šlapku."

Plesk!

„No dovolte, pane!" řekne dívka, která právě Merlinovi vyťala políček, ostře. „Já nejsem šlapka!"

„Prosím, uklidněte se," zvedne Harry ruce a postaví se mezi dívku a Merlina.

„Omluvte mě, prosím," dostane ze sebe Roxy a urychleně vyjde z místnosti. Div, že u toho neběží. Ovšem nedostane se moc daleko, protože i přes zavřené dveře jde až do zasedací místnosti slyšet její výbuch smíchu.

Ten vyvolá zachichotání i u Emerald.

„Když mě omluvíte," dostane ze sebe naštvaný Merlin. „Půjdu se zeptat krejčího, proč vás pustil dovnitř," s těmi slovy Merlin také odejde.

Percival zmizel s ním, tichý jako duch a Harry najednou zjistil, že zůstal v místnosti sám s neznámou dívkou pochybných mravů.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._

 _A pokud chcete vědět, co má slečna Emerald na sobě, mrkněte sem - sallypejrsfanfic tumblr com/post/142075442212/366-pov%C3%ADdek-ze-%C5%BEivota-%C5%A1pion%C5%AF-agent%C5%AF-a-zabij%C3%A1k%C5%AF#notes_


	93. 2-4-2016 K

**2.4. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 31.3., 1.4. 2016_

* * *

Když Merlin vyjde ze zasedací místnosti, tváří se Roxy vážně, ale pečlivě se vyhýbá jeho pohledu. Ovšem technický génius si jí nevšímá a zamíří si to po schodech dolů do obchodu. Jemu v patách jde tichý a mlčící Percival, a tak se Roxy přidá k nim.

Merlin si to rovnou zamíří ke krejčímu, který se právě loučil s jedním gentlemanem. Merlin má naštěstí dost slušnosti a vychování, aby počkal, až bude zákazník bezpečně z domu, než spustí.

„Můžete mi vysvětlit, proč jste tu holku pouštěl dovnitř?" zeptá se Merlin hlasem, který dokáže vyděsit všechny agenty a kandidáty.

„Chápu to tedy správně, že tu dívku neznáte?" zeptá se krejčí s drobným pobaveným úsměvem.

„Co prosím?" zarazí se Merlin, ovšem vzápětí se zase naježí. „To vy jste ji sehnal?!"

„To ne, pane," zavrtí krejčí hlavou. „Pouze jsem se s tou dívkou domluvil na jisté sázce."

„A ta je jaká?" snaží se Merlin krotit svůj vztek.

„Za každého agenta, který ji pozná, dostanu od ní dvacet liber a za každého, který ji nepozná, dostane tu samou částku ona. Alespoň já myslel, když sem dnes ráno přišla, že ji její účes zase tolik nezměnil, abyste ji nepoznali," povídá krejčí s tím samým pobaveným pousmáním.

„Nezapomeňte slečnu Emerald upozornit, že vám dluží peníze za mou osobu," promluví Percival klidným hlasem.

„Ty ji znáš?!" vyhrkne Roxy dřív, než se stačí zarazit.

„Jistě," přikývne Percival klidně na souhlas. „Setkal jsem se s ní již u spousty příležitostí, stejně jako snad všichni Kingsmani. Pozoruhodná mladá dáma," prohlásí s drobným pousmáním a ignoruje přitom zhrozené pohledy technického génia a své neteře.

„Má spoustu překvapivých talentů," prohodí krejčí.

„To ano," pokývne Percival hlavou na souhlas.

„Děsíte mě," usoudí Roxy, která má pocit, že už chybí akorát spiklenecké mrknutí mezi jejím strýčkem a postarším krejčím.

Merlin chtěl očividně říct něco k onomu zjištění, že se všichni Kingsmani tahají se sotva plnoletou holkou, ale vyruší ho kroky na schodišti.

Netrvá to dlouho a do obchodu sejde Harry Hart, který si s sebou za rámě vede slečnu Emerald, která se mu tiskne k boku, jako by snad k Harrymu patřila. A jemu to očividně nevadí.

„A tak tady jste!" rozzáří se blondýnka, když všechny uvidí.

„Slečno Emerald," pousměje se krejčí na dívku. „Vypadá to, že jsem přecenil pozorovací talent vašich přátel."

„Vážně?" diví se Emerald. „To je Harry jediný, kdo se ke mně hlásí?"

„Ne, kdepak. Ještě někdo," ukáže krejčí na Percivala.

„Vážně?!" rozzáří se slečna Emerald nadšeně a přiskočí k agentovi, aby ho mohla oběma rukama chytit za pravačku. „Mně bylo vždycky jasné, že jsi z nich ten nejchytřejší nebo aspoň nejschopnější, co se týče pozorování. Dokonce i Harrymu to trvalo, než mě poznal."

„Jsem si jistý, že se rozptýlení jeho pozornosti a všímavosti dá něčím spolehlivě vysvětlit," usoudí Percival s klidem.

„Doufám, že mnou," mrkne Emerald přes rameno na Harryho, který poněkud zčervená.

„Slečno Emerald," osloví dívku krejčí. „Vypadá to, že jsou naše dluhy vyrovnány."

„Vypadá to tak," pousměje se dívka. Chce krejčímu potřást rukou, ale ten ji místo toho políbí na hřbet ruky.

„Příjemnou cestu domů, slečno," rozloučí se s ní krejčí.

„Děkuji," usměje se blondýnka, než se obrátí na Roxy.

„A naše dluhy jsou taky srovnané."

„Naše dluhy?" vyhrkne Roxy šokovaně. „Jaké dluhy?!"

„No, spíš jen jeden dluh. Nebo jedna sázka ze včerejška. Nebo si to už nepamatuješ?" zatváří se Emerald udiveně, než se vrátí k Harrymu, kterého se chytne za paži. „Můžeme jít?" zeptá se muže v obleku, aniž by si všímala Roxyina naprosto šokovaného výrazu.

„Předpokládám, že nechceš, abych tě zavezl k tvojí matce," prohodí Harry cestou k východu.

„To by se špatně vysvětlovalo," usoudí Emerald. „Už tak je na tebe dost vysazená."

„To je pravda," povzdechne si Harry a to jsou poslední slova, která od nich může čtveřice v obchodě slyšet.

„To- to- to byl-" koktá Roxy.

„A, tak už ti to došlo," pousměje se Percival.

„Ale on!" rozhodí Roxy rukama. „On měl podpatky a šaty a makeup!"

„Já vím. Opravdu skrytý talent," pokývne Percival hlavou, než chlácholivě poplácá Roxy po rameni.

Merlin jen přeletí pohledem po svých spolupracovnících, než se vydá do své laboratoře.

Jak má teď asi donutit Harryho k vyplnění všech papírů, když ten si zase odjel?! A ještě s nějakou- takovou- Až se to doví Eggsy, tak ho bude parádně naštvaný. Harry chodí s Eggsym a Harry není ten typ, co by měl vícero známostí v jednu dobu. On není ani ten typ, co by vůbec měl známost. Tak proč, když má Eggsyho, tak se hlásí k té Emerald? Emerald, kterou všichni znají... Emerald s blond vlasy a zelenýma očima... Emerlad, která se tahá s Harrym... Krejčí ji pustil dovnitř... Roxy o ní řekla, že _on_ měl podpadky...

„To si snad děláte prdel!" zařve Merlin na celý výtah.


	94. 3-4-2016

**3.4. 2016**

* * *

Nájemní zabijáci mají většinou každý svou metodu, svůj rukopis, který pomáhá vybírat správnou osobu pro správnou práci. A pomáhá to i detektivům škatulkovat mrtvé k jednotlivým pachatelům. Ale to je teď jedno. Tedy to vyšetřování.

Způsoby zabijáků můžeme dělit na tři hlavní kategorie – na ty, co zabíjejí z blízka, na ty, co zabíjejí na střední vzdálenost a na ty, co zabíjejí na velkou vzdálenost.

Zabijáci na velkou vzdálenost, to je jednoduché. Vemte si Professora. Samozřejmě, není to oficiálně nájemný zabiják, je to agent CIA, ale popisem práce je to samé. Ten chlap má výcvik ve všem, ale se sniperskou puškou mu to prostě jde. To samé Sebastian Moran. Původně armádní sniper, nyní pravá ruka a korunní zabiják kriminálního génia.

Odstřelovači mají onu výhodu, že střelí a v době, kdy kulka zasáhne cíl a lidi začnou hledat pachatele, oni mají sbaleno a jsou na půl cesty domů. Nevýhodou je, že jak se vám cíl pohne, tak můžete začít úplně od začátku. Možná proto mají odstřelovači i výcvik k boji z blízka.

Ovšem tak či tak spolu odstřelovači budou vždycky soutěžit, kdo trefí důležitější osobu z větší vzdálenosti.

A dostáváme se k zabijákům na střední vzdálenost. Je to něco mezi zabitím z blízka až ke vzdálenosti, kam střelíte normální pistolí.

Patří sem teoreticky i ti z gangů, kteří kolem projedou autem a z jeho okýnka střílí na celé okolí s nadějí, že trefí i původně zamýšlenou oběť. Ale jinak sem patří všichni ti, co vás střelí na ulici či sotva otevřete dveře bytu. Třeba Victor Maynard nebo Hector Dixon. Oni takhle pracují.

Ale mezi touhle kategorií a kategorií z blízka je tak tenká hranice, že někdy ani není. Protože kdykoliv můžete ze zabíjení na střední vzdálenost přejít na blízko. Stačí se netrefit a/nebo cíl, který vás viděl a chce si to s vámi vyřídit na férovku. A bum, je tu boj na blízko.

A to je ta třetí kategorie, která je jednou nohou v té předchozí.

Někteří totiž razí heslo, že čím je zabiják lepší, tím blíž se k oběti dokáže přiblížit. Mistr na tohle byl bohužel již zesnulý Leon. Ten začal s odstřelováním a postupně se propracoval až na nůž.

Tohle je také preferovaná metoda těch, co chtějí nechat zprávu, anebo těch sadistických typů, což obvykle nebývají nájemní zabijáci, ale jen zabijáci. Jako příklad si vemte doktora Lectera. Ten rozhodně pracuje zblízka.

Výhodou této verze je, že vždycky víte, jestli to oběť přežila nebo ne. Museli byste být úplně leví, abyste to nepoznali na tuhle vzdálenost. Nevýhodou je, že čím blíž jste, tím větší má oběť šanci se vám ubránit. Případně úplně otočit skóre a udělat oběť z vás.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Z těchto filmů/seriálů jsou zmínění lidé -_

 _Professor - Agent bez minulosti_

 _Sebastian Moran - Sherlock Holmes_

 _Victor Maynard - Wild Target/Neřízená střela_

 _Hector Dixon -_ _Wild Target/Neřízená střela_

 _Leon - Leon_

 _doktor Lecter - Hannibal_


	95. 4-4-2016 JB

**4.4. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

James musel umřít a přijít do nebe, protože jinak tohle není možné. Vážně. Buď to anebo aleternativní vesmír, do kterého se nějak dostal. Nebo možná někdo naklonoval jejich Quatermastera, pravděpodobně vývojové. Anebo má Q nějaké do společnosti trénované dvojiče. Třeba je tohle jeho zlé dvojče, které ovládá svět. Nebo to hodné dvojče, co nepokouší ovládat svět a nevyhrožuje agentům. Nebo-

„Bonde, zavřete pusu. Nikdo tady nepotřebuje znát přesný stav vašeho chrupu." přuruší vnitřní spekulace Qho ne zrovna spokojený hlas.

„Omlouvám se, Q, ale na takovýto šok jednomu nepomůže ani agentský výcvik a mnohaletá praxe." flirtuje hned Bond.

„Jsem rád, že vám věk neubral nic na humoru." ucedí Q, než si obejde agenta 007 a vyrazí na cestu do kanceláře, kam měl namířeno, než mu Bondova šokem zkamenělá postava zablokovala cestu.

„Q, nebuďte tak protivný. Nebo snad nedostatek vlny na vašem těle způsobuje, že vám ubylo smyslu pro humor.?"

„Dejte mi pokoj, Bonde, a přestaňte se navážet do mých svetrů. Dneska fakt nemám náladu." dostane Q přes zaťaté zuby.

„A proč ne? Že by za to mohla změna garderóby?"

„Bonde, nemáte nějaké město, co byste vyhodil do vzduchu? Nebo teroristy, které byste obtěžoval? Jedovaté plazy?" rozkřikne se Q na agenta 007, než znovu vyrazí na cestu, kroky o dost rychlejší než původně a také o dost ráznější.

Bond se jen spokojeně usměje a pokračuje v pronásledování Qho. A sledování jeho nohou a zadku, protože v těchhle kalhotách...

Dojdou k výtahům a z jednoho z nich akorát vystupuje Alec.

„No ty vole!" vyhrkne Trevelyan. „Q v obleku! Q! Ty's prohrál s Eve ve střelbě na cíl! A to Eve nerozezná spojence od nepřítele!"

„Zavři zobák, Trevelyane!" zaječí na něj Q, tváře zrudlé, než nastoupí do výtahu a vražedným pohledem zabrání dvojici agentů, aby ho následovali.

„Takže Eve porazila Qho ve střelbě a on za to dnes musí nosit na míru šitý oblek? Na míru šitý _trojdílný_ oblek?" ujišťuje se James, sotva se zavřou dveře výtahu.

„Ne. Za trest bude nosit oblek celý týden." opraví ho Alec.

„Bože. Musím zjistit, jakou má Eve velikost nohy. Za tohle zaslouží pár bot. Co pár bot. Tohle chce jeden pár za každý den."


	96. 5-4-2016 AS A

**5.4. 2016 - Agenti ze SHIELDu, Avengers**

* * *

„Tak mě napadlo." ozve se agent v zácviku číslo 1. Jeho půltucet kolegů v zácviku se na něj nejistě podívá. Číslo 1 má tendence vyjadřovat nahlas i věci, na které se nedoporučuje ani myslet.

„Thorovi se nemá zmiňovat nic o svatbách a všichni víte, jak to dopadlo, když mu někdo nastrkal do skříňky ty katalogy se svatebními šaty."

Při té zmínce se všichni agenti v zácviku otřesou. Povídají se různé verze této události a i ty nejmírnější z nich jsou děsivé. Ovšem číslo 1 si jejich reakcí nevšímá a dál pokračuje ve svém monologu.

„Z toho se dá usuzovat, že je ta legenda o ukradnutí kladiva skutečná. I když jak je možné, že obři byli hodni odnést kladivo, to fakt nevím. Ale to je jedno. Napadlo mě, že pokud je tahle legenda pravda, znamená to, že jsou skutečné i ty ostatní?" dojde konečně k původní myšlence.

Ostatní na něj jen hledí, někteří se zamyšlenými výrazy, jiní s nechápavými.

„Myslíš to, že Odin drbe s havrany, a že až tě sejmou, že tě prsatá valkýra odnese do Valhaly?" zeptá se agent v zácviku číslo 4.

„Třeba." mávne číslo 1 neurčitě rukou. „Ale já spíš myslel ty Lokiho mutantský děti. Víte přece, že má děti, ne? Teda v legendách."

„Vážně?" diví se číslo 2.

„Dle severských pověstí měl Loki asgardskou manželku Sigyn a s ní zplodil dva syny, Narfiho a Nariho." začne vysvětlovat číslo 5. „Prý měl i druhou manželku, Angrbodu. Tahle byla z rodu obrů a měli spolu spolu tři děti. Obřího vlka Fenrira, midgardského hada Jörmungandra a budoucí bohyni podsvětí Hel. Taky sám odnosil a porodil osminohého koně Sleipnira, který byl počat během onoho incidentu se stavbou hradeb kolem Asgardu."

Na chvíli je hrobové ticho.

„Jak tohle sakra víš?" zeptá se ohromený číslo 2.

„Ráda čtu."pokrčí číslo 5 rameny.

„Tohle je v legendách. I když o těch Niri Firi synech jsem neslyšel." povídá číslo 1. „Myslíte, že fakt existují?"

„Doufám, že ne." prohodí číslo 5 a než na to může někdo reagovat, pokračuje. „Podle legend chtěl Loki bohům ukázat, jak velcí jsou idioti, oprávněně mimochodem a nachystal past, která měl skončit zraněním jednoho boha. Jenže skončila jeho smrtí. To nakonec vedlo k Lokiho uvěznění ke skále, kdy mu nad hlavu pověsili hada, který mu do obličeje kapal jed tak silný, že byl jako kyselina."

„A co to má co dělat s těmi obludnými děcky?" skočí jí do řeči číslo 2.

„Víš, co s těmi děcky udělali?" podívá se na něj agentka v zácviku ledovým pohledem. „Fenrira se báli a proto ho podvedli křivou přísahou, svázali ho pouty, která nedokázal zničit a do pusy mu vrazili muč, takže ji nemohl zavřít, pokud si nechtěl probodnout mozek. Hel slíbili místo mezi bohy a místo toho ji poslali do podsvětí, kde z ní udělali bohyni mrtvých a znemožnili jí z tama odejít. Hada hodili do moře s nadějí, že se utopí, ale to jim nevyšlo. Sleipnir se stal Odinovým jezdeckým koněm. A ti dva synové, kteří žili na Asgradu a měli asgardský původ? Když Odin, Thor a Heimdal po smrti toho boha Lokiho chytili, přivedli jeho syny, proměnili je na vlky a posedli je šílenstvím, takže se ti dva navzájem zabili. A jejich střevy připoutali Lokiho k oné skále, ze které se nemohl osvobodit. Jediný, kdo s ním zůstal byla Sigyn, která se snažila chytat do misky jed toho hada a aspoň takhle pomáhat a chránit svého manžela."

„No do prdele." vydechne číslo 3 nakonec. „Se nedivím, že je na ně Loki furt tak nasranej."

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: nejsem si úplně stopro jistá, jestli to byli zrovna Odin, Thor a Heimdal, kdo Lokiho chytil a uvěznil. Teda prsty v tom stopro měli všichni tři, to jo, ale nevím, jestli jich tam třeba nebylo víc. Myslím, že zrovna toho hada, tam dal někdo další... Ale to bych musela mít u sebe správnou knihu, kde to ověřit a tu teď nemám, tak tu nechám tuhle verzi._


	97. 6-4-2016 K

**6.4. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

„Seš podělanej Zmijozel! Všeci ste tady Zmijozeli!" rozkřikne se Eggsy.

„Co prosím?" zarazí se Harry.

Merlin se tváří stejně nechápavě jako on, jen Roxy se na mladíka zamračí.

„Máš snad něco proti Zmijozelu?" zeptá se Roxy s prstem namířeným na Eggsyho obličej.

„Jo! Ste tady v přesile. A já sem tu jedinej v jinejch barvách!" rozhodí Eggsy rukama.

„A co teda jsi? Statečný a hrdinný Nebelvír?" nakrčí Roxy nos.

„No dovol! Jsem snad idiot, co nedrží partu?" zatváří se Eggsy uraženě. „Já jsem Mrzimor. A jsem tu jedinej jezevec mezi hady!"

Merlin a Harry si vymění nechápavé pohledy, ale nemají kdy zasáhnout do rozhovoru těch dvou a žádat vysvětlení.

„Proč si seš tak jistý, že jsou tady všichni ze Zmijozelu?" ptá se Roxy.

„No, tak dyť jsi byla u Kingsmanů. Všichni to jsou čistokrevná sebranka s tradicema až za roh."

„Ale ne každý musí být Zmijozel."

„Dej příklad." hádá se Eggsy.

„Merlin." odsekne hned Roxy.

Plešatý Skot se zarazí, když je najednou zmíněn, ale nic neříká. Ani když si ho Eggsy začne zkoumavě prohlížet.

„Máš recht." usoudí Eggsy nakonec a obrátí se zpět na kamarádku. „Merlin je spíš Havranspár. A jeho banda je taky celá dost namíchaná. Ale mezi agentama je to samej had, to nepopřeš."

„Počkej, nech mě uvažovat." zamyslí se Roxy. „Harry je Zmijozel jak vyšitý, i když občas mívá nebelvírské tendence. Ale je Zmijozel. Percival je rozhodně Zmijozel. Gawaine – řekla bych tak něco mezi Zmijozelem a Mrzimorem, ale většinou je spíš Zmijozel. Pelease a Leona nemá cenu řešit, ti dva by se klidně přidali i k Ty-víš-komu. To samé bývalý Arthur. Počkat! Bývalý Lancelot. Ten byl určitě Nebelvír, to nepopřeš."

„To je fakt, to ani popřít nejde." pokýve Eggsy souhlasně hlavou.

„Můžete nám konečně vysvětlit, o čem tady mluvíte?" skočí jim Harry do řeči.

„Co?" zarazí se Eggsy i Roxy a zároveň se podívají na své kolegy – nadřízené – přátele – partnery.

„Vy dva nevíte, co je to Nebelvír, Havranspár, Mrzimor a Zmijozel?" zeptá se Roxy opatrně.

„Měli bychom snad?" diví se Merlin.

„Co?!" vyjekne Eggsy. „Vy nevíte-? Jak můžete nevědět?! Proč se s váma vůbec tahám po veřejnosti?!" povídá zhrozeně.

„Eggsy, nepřeháníš to trochu?" zeptá se Harry trochu nedůtklivě.

„Ne, nepřehání." přidá se Roxy na stranu svého kamaráda.

„Tak, rozhodnutý. Do obyváku. Všichni. A vypnout mobily. Bude maraton." rozkazuje Eggsy přísným hlasem.

„Skvělý!" rozzáří se Roxy a vyskočí hned na nohy. „Objednávám k tomu pizzu!"

„K čemu pizzu? Jaký maraton?" dožadují se dva starší muži vysvětlení.

„Maraton Harryho Pottera." řekne jen Eggsy, než vyrazí hledat dvd.

„Mudlové." odfrkne si Roxy posměšně, než začne vytáčet číslo na pizzerii.


	98. 7-4-2016 JB A

**7.4. 2016 - James Bond, Avengers**

* * *

Bond zrovna uvažoval, jestli dnešní večer stráví s lahví skotské nebo s vodkou, kterou u něj onehdy zapomněl Alec, když ho vyruší zvonění telefonu. Ignoroval by ho, kdyby mohl, ale volá MI6. A kdo ví. Třeba budou mít nějakou misi.

„Bond?" řekne jen do telefonu.

„Okamžitě přijeďte. Okamžitě." přikáže mu jen Tanner napjatým hlasem, než zavěsí. Kdyby to byla past a někdo Tannerovi mířil na hlavu, byl by jeho hlas klidný, ale on zněl jako pořádný průser.

Takže se Bond ani nezdržoval přemýšlením, nechal alkohol být a v rekordním čase dorazil na velitelství MI6. (Šlo o rozkaz a navíc, koho zajímají dopravní předpisy, když má Qho, který je může vymazat. Pravděpodobně za nějakou protislužbu jako nezničení vybavení z mise, ale co už.)

Netrvalo mu moc dlouho, než našel Tannera. Byl v Mho kanceláři spolu s M.

„Bonde, zavřete dveře." vyzve ho M stroze, než agentovi pokyne rukou k volnému křeslu.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se Bond, zatímco si sedá. Proč tu není Q, když je krize, je jeho druhou myšlenkou, ale tu už nevyslovuje nahlas.

„Jeden náš kontakt ve Státech nás zhruba před hodinou informoval, že zachytili zprávu jisté organizace, kterou nechtěli pojmenovat." začne M povídat.

„CIA si zase hraje na tajnosti?" mračí se Bond, který už pár takových zpráv slyšel. „Co jim ukradli? Další atomovku?"

„Není to CIA a nejde o atomovku." prohodí Tanner. „Vzpomínáš na Černou Vdovu? Tu skoro legendární vražedkyni?"

„Na člověka jako je ona, se nezapomíná." zamračí se Bond, ve tváři smrtelně vážný výraz.

„Najali si ji, aby dostala Qho."

„Cože?!" zařve Bond a vyskočí na nohy.

„Sednout!" křikne po něm M a Bond ho jen velice neochotně poslechne.

„Nevíme, jestli ho má zabít nebo unést." pokračuje Tanner. „Ta informace je stará celý den. Q byl dnes v práci, ale asi dvě hodiny dozadu odešel domů. Po obdržení zprávy o Černé Vdově se s ním R spojila, aby ho informovala o situaci. Tvrdil, že je jeho byt dost zabezpečený, a že vypíná mobil, aby nebyl rušen. Taky dodal, že kdo ho bude otravovat před jeho směnou a nebude mít za problém konec světa, že ten se setká s jeho nelibostí. Od té doby ho nemůžeme kontaktovat."

„Ten idiot!" zařve Bond a vztekle kopne do stolu. „Nemá tušení, s čím si zahrává! Poslali jste za ním někoho?!"

„Máme jeho tři adresy a ani na jedné není a dle sousedů ani nikdy nebyl. Proto jsme zavolali vás s nadějí, že víte o dalších adresách." vysvětluje M. „R se ho snaží najít po jejich, ale zatím bez výsledku."

„Fajn." přikývne Bond krátce. „Kde jste se dívali?"

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	99. 8-4-2016 JB A

**8.4. 2016 - James Bond, Avengers**

* * *

 _Předchozí část - 7.4. 2016_

* * *

Bond věděl jen o jedné další adrese, kde Q žije, a která není na seznamu MI6. Jednou se tam za ním vloupal. Tedy, pokud za vloupání berete to, když pro vás Q vypne všechny pasti, ale nechá vás, otvírat dveře paklíčem. Malý byt, kam se bez Qho vědomí a svolení prakticky nedá dostat.

Ale Bond už jednou Černou Vdovu během akce viděl a pro tu ženu je jen málo věcí nemožných.

Tanner se postaral o párek odstřelovačů, kteří se objevili na okolních střechách. Do bytu neviděli pro zatažené závěsy, ale pokud někdo zkusí utéct oknem... Na chodbách, na schodišti a dokonce i na střeše domu, ve kterém se nachází Qho byt, jsou umístěni agenti připravení k akci. A na Bondovi je, aby se dostal do bytu a zjistil, je-li ta jakém stavu.

Agent 007 byl na chodbě sám a byl odhodlaný si stejně jako kdysi otevřít paklíči, ale sotva před dveřmi poklekne, ty se otevřou a Bond se ocitne tváří v tvář rozkroku v riflích. Rychlý pohled vzhůru odhalí, že rozkrok patří Qmu. Velice naštvanému Qmu.

Mladý genius se natáhne, vytrhne Bondovi z ucha sluchátko a začne do něj řvát.

„Řekl jsem, že nechci být rušen! Čemu jste na tom nerozuměli?! Jestli tady za pět minut najdu jediného agenta, tak vás všechny pošlu do doby kamenné! Je to jasný?! Vypadněte!" řve Q vztekle, zatímco si Bond s nehybným výrazem profesionála stoupá.

„A ty!" ukáže Q prstem na Bonda, sluchátko sevřené v dlani. „Jak jsi jim mohl dát tuhle adresu?! Jak se opovažuješ mě takhle podrazit?!"

A ano, Bondovi byl umožněn přístup do Qho bytu pod podmínkou, že nikdy nikomu neřekne, kde se ten byt nachází. A teď o tom ví celá MI6.

„Q, jde po tobě Černá Vdova, uvědom-"

„Já si moc dobře uvědomuju, co to znamená!" přeruší ho Q. „A vy si všichni jako myslíte, že když sem pošlete kavalerii, že si toho nikdo další nevšimne?! Zapadni dovnitř, Bonde, a buď zticha!"

A s tím je agent vpuštěn do Qho malého bytu, kde kdysi strávil noc a den. První a poslední, jak to tak vypadá.

James už má na jazyku omluvu a vysvětlení pro své chování, ale slova mu odumřou na jazyku.

V kuchyni u stolu sedí rusovlasá žena a s klidným výrazem drbe za ušima Qho kočku.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	100. 9-4-2016 JB A

**9.4. 2016 - James Bond, Avengers**

* * *

 _Předchozí části - 7.4., 8.4. 2016_

* * *

Bondovou první reakcí je tasit zbraň, ale sotva ji zamíří na svůj cíl, zjistí, že stojí tváří v tvář hlavni.

A kočka dál vrní o sto šest, jako by si ani nevšimla, že už ji žena nedrbe.

„Okamžitě to schovejte!" zlomí chvíli napětí Qho stále naštvaný hlas.

„Q-" začne Bond, ale opět je přerušen.

„Řekl jsem, ať ty zbraně schováte." skoro zasyčí Q vztekle.

„On si začal." pokrčí žena rameny a skloní zbraň. Ovšem neschovává ji.

Bond ji napodobí, i když mnohem neochotněji.

„Předpokládám, že se vy dva znáte, co?" prohodí Q mnohem klidněji, když si sedne ke stolu a vezme do rukou svůj hrnek s čajem.

Bond má silné nutkání mu ho vyrazit z rukou. Co když je to pití otrávené? Ale udrží se. Místo něčeho nepředloženého, jako rozbití Quatermasterova hrnku, raději promluví.

„Černá Voda." ucedí.

„Agent 007." ušklíbne se rusovláska a znovu se vrátí k drbání kočky.

Q si jen povzdechne.

„Nat, tohle je agent 007, James Bond, sukničkář, chodící problém, osina v zadku a idiot, co na příští misi pojede s klackem, jestli tu zbraň okamžitě neschová." Tu poslední část Q v podstatě zavrčí, než pokračuje. „Bonde, představuji ti Černou Vdovu, Natashu Romanoff, skvělou ženskou, špičku ve svém oboru a člověka, který tebe i Trevelyana uchlastá pod stůl. Ty tu zbraň taky schovej nebo s tebou aspoň půl roku nepromluvím."

„Stýskalo by se ti."

„Vy dva se znáte?" dostane ze sebe James, když mu dojde, co znamenají ty poslední věty.

„Ne, já běžně piju čaj s lidmi, kteří figurují snad ve všech seznamech hledaných zločinců na světě." ucedí Q kysele.

„Páni, musí tě fakt štvát." prohodí Černá Vdova, než se natáhne pro svůj čaj.

„O tomhle bytu nikdo nevěděl. Tohle byla moje svatyně. Ale teď, abych se zase stěhoval, protože někdo neumí být zticha." brble si Q pod nosem.

„Jde po tobě všehoschopná vražedkyně a nejde se s tebou spojit!" rozhodí Bond rukama. „Co sis asi myslel, že uděláme?"

„Třeba jsem věřil, že budete trochu víc věřit mému úsudku!" štěkne po něm Q.

„Asi už půjdu." prohodí Natasha. „Myslím, že vy dva budete potřebovat nějaký čas sami na usmiřování po téhle manželské krizi." mrkne s úsměvem na Qho, než se postaví.

Mladý genius jí věnuje jeden extra naštvaný pohled, než zamumle něco o kontrole, jestli ti idioti vypadli a vyrazí do obýváku k tabletu.

Černá Vdova přejde k Bondovi a strčí mu do ruk stále vrnící kočku.

„Buď na Qho hodný." řekne mu žena se svůdným úsměvem a s nebezpečným tónem. „Hodně mi na něm záleží a byla bych nerada, kdybych se dověděla, že mu někdo ublížil." S posledním úsměvem, ze kterého běhá mráz po zádech se vydá za Qem, který se dál mračí na tablet.

„Jsou pryč a co vidím, tak hlídají nejblíž blok odsud, zato skoro všude. Strašně nenápadní." oznámí Černé Vdově.

„To nebude problém." usměje se ona. A tentokrát jde o opravdický úsměv, ne o zbraň k zastrašování nepřítele.

„Ozvu se ti, až dorazíš do Budapešti." vrátí jí Q úsměv.

„Seš si jistý, že tohle vyjde?"

„Postarám se, aby poslali toho správného agenta." mávne Q bezstarostně rukou. „Ten chlap má jako koníček pubertální chování a dělání ze ztracených případů svoje nové kolegy. Bude to dobré. Stačí udělat dobrý dojem."

„Věřím ti." usměje se znovu Černá Vdova, než Qho obejme.

„Ozve se."

„To doufám." A s těmi slovy jako rozloučení se rusovláska vydá pryč a v bytě zůstanou jen dva zaměstnanci MI6.

„Ty se kamarádíš s Černou Vdovou." dostane ze sebe James. „Víš ty vůbec, co je zač?"

„Skvělá ženská."

„Skoro mě zabila!"

„Máš se chovat slušně." odsekne Q. „A abys věděl, pořád jsem na tebe naštvaný za tu adresu."

„Pomůžu ti se přestěhovat." navrhne James.

„Abys mě pak zase mohl prásknout vedení?"

„Pomůžu ti se přestěhovat ke mně."

„Oh." zarazí se Q. „Tak jo."

* * *

 _Pozn. autora - o víkendu budu mimo dosah počítače, takže nedělní kapitolu dostanete pravděpodobně v pondělí..._

 _A propo, to víte, že tahle kapitola je stá?_


	101. 10-4-2016 TTSS CI5 JB K

**10.4. 2016 - Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola cen, Professionals/Profesionálové, James Bond, Kingsman**

* * *

„Vy dva jste pár?" zeptá se mladá sekretářka dvojice agentů.

Guillam a Haydon se na ni překvapeně podívají, vytrhnutí ze svého rozhovoru touto poznámkou.

„To myslíte jako milenecký pár?" zeptá se Haydon nevěřícně.

Blondýnka jen přikývne nepatrně hlavou na souhlas, tváře úplně rudé.

„Drahá slečno, něco takového je dost nelegální věc, víte?" povídá Haydon s úsměvem. „Nehledě na to, že tady Guillam je v dost vážném vztahu a kdyby se jeho menší polovička dověděla, že o nás kolují takové fámy, špatně by to pro mě dopadlo."

„Oh." je jediná reakce sekretářky.

„Na druhou stranu." pokračuje šarmantní agent. „Já jsem úplně volný, pokud byste si chtěla ověřit, že opravdu dávám přednost krásnějšímu pohlaví. Vlastně bych vám to velice rád dokázal."

A od té chvíle je Guillam zapomenut, protože Haydon a nová sekretářka mají oči jen jeden pro druhého.

\- - o - -

„Vy dva jste pár?" zeptá se najednou tlustý chlap usazený na malé a dost nepohodlné židli, čímž přeruší tichý rozhovor dvou agentů MI5, kteří ho na onu židli umístili.

„Vypadáme snad jako pár?" ohradí se Doyle okamžitě a naštvaně na chlapa hledí.

„No, nevypadáte jako – ehm – jako – ti lidi." dostane ze sebe chlap. „Ale chováte se, jako – no, jako že – jako že k sobě máte vážně dost – blízko."

„To se stává, když má jeden dobrého kolegu." prohodí Bodie chladně. „Ne, že bys o tom ty něco mohl vědět, Browningu, že? Tak co kdybys místo idiotských otázek raději vyklopil pravdu ohledně toho, co se stalo _tvému_ kolegovi, co?"

A výslech pokračuje.

\- - o - -

„Vy dva jste pár?" zeptá se snědá brunetka dvojice blonďatých Britů se zbraněmi. Nijak se jich nebojí, i když ji unesli. Nemůžou být horší než ti předtím.

„Myslíš pár jako kolegové nebo jako milenci nebo jak?" zeptá se ten se zelenýma očima a s jizvou na tváři.

„Pár jako milenci." přikývne dívka.

„Hej!" křikne zelenooký na toho s očima jasně modrýma jako led. „Prý jestli jsme pár?! Jako milenci pár!" huláká na něj dívčin dotaz.

„Patří do toho kámoši s výhodami?!" zeptá se ten modrooký.

„To nevím!" zařve zelenooký, než se obrátí na docela pobavenou dívku. „Počítá se i tohle?"

„Jo." přikývne mladá s usměvem.

„Prej jo!"

„Tak to asi jsme pár!"

\- - o - -

„Vy dva jste pár?" zeptá se muž středního věku v na míru šitém obleku svých dvou kolegů stejného oblečení. Jeden z nich je o něco starší a druhý o něco mladší než tazatel.

„Jo, ňákej problém?" začne hned mladý útočně.

„Problém? Vůbec ne." zvedne tazatel ruce v univerzálním gestu ústupu. „Jen jsem si chtěl ujistit, že jste spolu. To věčné sexuální napětí mezi vámi bylo příšerné a na misi by to jen rozptylovalo."

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Nejsem si jistá, kdy přesně přestala být homosexualita v Británii trestná, takže nevím, jestli v době dění filmu Jeden musí z kola ven byla nebo nebyla legální._

 _Vzhledem k mému obvyklému párování asi tušíte, s kým je Peter Guillam ve vztahu, co?_

 _Předpokládám, že poznáte i páry ve třetí a čtvrté ukázce, i když nejsou vyloženě pojmenovaní._


	102. 11-4-2016 JB

**11.4. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

„Vsadím se, že dokážu udělat víc škody na svém počítači v pyžamu a před svým prvním šálkem čaje, než vy za celý rok v poli."

To jsou Qho slova z jeho prvního setkání s Jamesem. Bond si je možná nepamatuju úplně přesně slovo od slova, ale význam zůstává stejný tak jako tak. Za tu dobu, od onoho prvního setkání v muzeu až do teď, se stala spousta věcí, jako příklad uveďme Skyfall, Spectre, jejich vztah a Tannerovo nové dítě, ale i tak si James Qho slova pamatuje.

Možné důvody pro toto jsou, že má James skvělou paměť nebo to, že Q prostě zanechal dojem. To jsou možné vysvětlení, pro to. Ale hlavním důvodem, proč si James Bond, agent 007, pamatuje tyto Qho slova, je Q.

Přesněji Q po ránu.

Q v práci nebo i po ní, Q kdykoliv je síla, se kterou se musí počítat, vládce kybernetického světa a člověk, který, kdyby si zamanul, dokáže díky svému notebooku položit svět na lopatky. Q, kdyby chtěl, může ovládnout svět. Naštěstí jeho výchova zajistila, že nechce. Zatím. Ale třeba ho nakonec MI6 zkazí dost na to, aby to zkusil. Kdo ví. Třeba už svět ovládá, jenom to nedává najevo.

Jenže to mluvíme o Qem v práci a po práci a s notebookem.

Q po ránu je něco úplně jiného.

Q po ránu je zombie s nedostatečnými pohybovými schopnostmi. Q po ránu nebo kdykoliv po spánku delším než jedna hodina je člověk, který nedokáže najít svoje brýle, který vráží do nábytku, a co je schopný šlápnout na vlastní kočku. Často to končívá připálenými prsty, protože zombieQ potřebuje čaj, aby se vyvinul v normálního geniaQ a to vyžaduje manipulaci s horkými předměty a vroucí vodou, což zombieQ nezvládá. Ale pak stačí, aby se zombieQ jen nadechl výparů ze svého hrnku a vrátí se mezi živé.

Ovšem do té doby je skoro bolestivé pozorovat onu mátohu v pyžamu a s vrabčím hnízdem.

James to ví. Už to zažil. Několikrát.

Proto mu to Qho prohlášení z jejich prvního setkání tak utkvělo v hlavě. Protože Q po ránu a před prvním hrnkem čaje není schopný ani bez nehody přejít místnost.

Na druhou stranu, kdyby se zombieQ dostal k zapnutému a odheslovanému počítači, pravděpodobně by dokázal nadělal opravdu spoustu škody.


	103. 12-4-2016 R M

**12.4. 2016 - RED, Mercury**

* * *

„Na chlapa bez závazků sem chodíš docela často." ozve se najednou za Frankem hluboký mužský hlas.

„Joe." pozdraví Frank svého v podstatě kolegu, než se pomalu otočí čelem k muži s tmavou pletí, potetovanou tváří a zářivým úsměvem.

„Nezajdeme na kafe?" navrhne Joe.

„Proč ne." povzdechne si Frank, než strčí ruce do kapes.

Bez ohlížení se na dům s pečovatelskou službou se oba vydají k malé kavárně, která je v tuto denní dobu poloprázdná. Všichni jsou buď v práci nebo ve škole. Usadí se u stolku vzadu, s výhledem na okna a všechny vchody a objednají si, ale víc nemluví.

Teprve, když jim servírka přinese objednávku, tak Frank začne mluvit. Ví, že nemusí, Joe by ho k hovoru nenutil, leda by šlo o výslech, ale už jen to, že za ním přišel až sem, je znamení, že si on osobně myslí, že by si Frank měl promluvit.

A tak začal.

„Pečují tam o lidi s mentálními poruchami." začne nejistě, než se zase na chvíli odmlčí.

„Pamatuješ tu dobu po rozvodu? Kdy mě suspendovali málem až na pochůzkáře?"

„Nutili tě zůstat v zemi a předstírat, že jsi detektiv se šrámem v záznamech." přikývne Joe na znamení, že ví, o čem je řeč.

„Národní bezpečnostní agentura chtěla zabít malého kluka. Jmenuje se Simon a je to autista. Vytvořili neprolomitelný kód a on ho rozluštil. Nebo spíš ho dokáže přečíst, protože jeho mozek funguje jinak."

„To za ním tam chodíš?" neudrží se Joe.

„Nechodím za ním. Zná mě jako Arta Jeffriese, několikrát jsem mu zachránil život a on si na mě i po takové době pamatuje, ale pořád jsem cizí. A s cizími lidmi se nemluví." ušklíbne se Frank hořce. „Ale občas přijdu a přinesu mu křížovky. Rád luští. A je fajn – Je fajn si občas připomenout, že aspoň něco vyšlo, jak má."

„Nebyla o tvoje vina. Tahle mise šla do sraček už od začátku. Nebyla to tvoje vina." řekne Joe vážně.

„Jo. Když to budeš opakovat dost dlouho, třeba nad tím začnu i uvažovat."


	104. 13-4-2016 JB

**13.4. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Omlouvám se za to děsné zpoždění, ale vlezl mi do toho koncert, vyspávání koncertu a práce, takže... No, mám pořádný zkluz, ale co nedoženu dnes, doženu zítra! No fakt._

* * *

Bill Tanner je spoustu věcí od od pohledu naprosto obyčejného muže po ex-agenta sekce 00. Jedna z jeho mnoha rolí je i důvěrík agentů 00.

Ne, že by za ním chodili a svěřovali se mu, protože to neudělá žádný z nich. A nejspíš ani nikdo z celé MI6, ať už si nejnaivnější jedinci z psychologického myslí, co chtějí.

Ne, Tanner je jejich důvěrník a jistota. On je osoba, za kterou jdou, když se vše posere. On je tím, u koho se schovávají, když vše ostatní vybuchuje. On je ten, kdo je kryje, zařizují-li si něco osobního. Tanner je doopravdy jejich důvěrník.

Proto Tanner čekal, že se u něj dříve nebo později objeví i James Bond, agent 007.

Protože Bondova poslední mise vedla do jeho minulosti, kam se nikdy nechtěl vracet a stála ho život M.

Mohli jste tu ženskou milovat nebo i nenávidět, ale stejně jste věřili, že je nesmrtelná. Jenže není. Zemřela na téhle zpropadené misi a zemřela Bondovi v náruči.

Tanner věděl, jakými tituly ji 007 častoval, když nebyla v doslechu, on sám používal mnohdy ty samé. Ale urážlivé přezdívky nevystihují to, jaký k ní měl tenhle nebo jakýkoliv jiný agent vztah. Proto Tanner čekal, že se u něj Bond objeví. Že se opije do němoty, stráví v lihu několik dnů a objeví se u něj, ne nezbytně v tomto pořadí.

Jenže to se nestalo.

Tedy, Tanner nepochybuje, že pokud Bond v tuto chvíli nepije, že někde leží a v krvi má zdraví nebezpečnou hladinu alkoholu. Ovšem neobjevuje se u něj. A zatím se vždy objevil.

Nakonec mu dal Tanner poslední tři dny. Tři týdny od smri M a zničení panství Skyfall se rozhodl, že si Bonda najde sám. Protože truchlící agent, kterého nemá kdo umírnit, je jedno z největších nebezpečí, jaké mohou jednoho potkat. A největší hrozbou jsou tito agentů pro sebe samotné.

Proto se po třech dnech marného čekání na jakýkoliv kontakt z Bondovi strany vydal Tanner do Q-branch a rovnou k jejich z brusu novému Quatermasterovi.

„Q." začne Tanner, sotva otevře dveře jeho kanceláře.

Ovšem nestačí v podstatě vyslovit ani celou tuto hlásku a je hned okřiknut zasyčeným 'pssst.'

Tanner se nejdřív zarazí, překvapený Qho chováním i nejistým výrazem, ale pak jeho pohled sjede na nevelkou pohovku, kterou má Q v kanceláři pro potenciální a dost časté přespávání v práci.

A na pohovce mrtvý vůči okolnímu světu leží špinavý a neupravený Bond zakrytý károvanou dekou, která obvykle leží přes opěradlo.

„Potřebujete něco?" zeptá se Q šeptem.

„Ne." zavrtí Tanner hlavou. „Už ne." dodá, než zmizí. Koneckonců, Bonda už našel.

Na chvíli se Tanner zarazí nad tím, že notoricky nedůvěřivý James Bond našel svoje útočiště ne u něj, ale u nového Quatermastera, kterého vlastně vůbec nezná. Ale pak si vzpomene na celou tuhle misi a na Qho ochotu pro Bonda (a M) riskovat vše. Z jedné strany Bondův úkryt před světem nedává smysl, ale z té druhé to nemůže být logičtější.

MI6 ztratilo M a prochází změnami a kdo nebrečí, ten se stresuje, ale i tak se Bill Tanner přistihne, že se pousměje pokaždé, když si vzpomene na Bonda a Qho.


	105. 14-4-2016 WT TTSS

**14.4. 2016 - Neřízená střela/Wild Target, Jeden musí z kola ven/Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy**

* * *

Peter byl unavený. Peter byl více než unavený. Byl vyčerpaný a s bídou se držel na nohou. A to měl ještě štěstí, protože se mu podařilo ulít z práce o pár hodin dříve, než původně měl.

Aspoň v něčem mu tedy štěstí přeje, protože může jet domů a může aspoň pár hodin strávit s Hectorem, než se ten zase vydá do světa za svou prací.

Peter se došourá až k bytu a trochu pracně se mu otáčí klíčem v zámku, ale nakonec se dovnitř přece jen dostane. Zavře za sebou dveře a s úlevou se o ně opře, oči zavřené.

A ve chvíli, kdy je otevře, skoro zaječí, protože v šeru chodbičky jasně vidí obrys zbraně, která mu míří na hlavu.

„He- Hectore?" hlesne Peter nejistě, oči přilepené k hlavni.

„Peteře?!" vyhrkne Hector a vzápětí je zbraň k Peterově nesmírné úlevě pryč. „Do háje! Měl jsi přijít až ráno! Myslel jsem, že jsi nějaký špicl!" skoro huláká Hector.

„To je v pořádku. Hlavně, že se nic nestalo." povídá Peter s úlevným úsměvem.

„Chtěl jsem toho špicla vyslýchat, jinak bych už dávno střílel." prohodí Hector.

Což Peterovi zrovna moc klidu nepřidá.

„Šel jsem z práce dřív, abych se s tebou ještě stihl rozloučit, než odletíš do světa, víš?"

„Mohl jsi zavolat."

„Chtěl jsem tě překvapit."

„No, to se ti rozhodně povedlo." zahučí Hector.

Peterovou reakcí na to je zívnutí.

„Jak ty se se mnou chceš loučit, když tady spíš?" zeptá se Hector skoro posměšně.

„Doufal jsem, že se tě chytím a budu se tulit." usměje se Peter.

„Jdi do háje, Guillame! Já nejsem tvoje hračka!" zaječí po něm Hector, než zmizí zpět do ložnice.

Peter se jen dál usmívá a jde se umýt. A když se pak dostane do ložnice, neslyší ani půl slova protestu, když se k Hectorovi přitiskne a celý se k němu přitiskne, než usne.


	106. 15-4-2016 R K

**15.4. 2016 - RED, Kingsman**

* * *

„Agent Cooper! Čemu vděčím za vaši návštěvu?" rozzáří se Henry upřímnou radostí, když z výtahu, který zajel až do jeho supertajného podzemního patra plného dokumentů, vystoupí mladý agent William Cooper.

„Můžete hádat. Třikrát." ušklíbne se Cooper nevesele. „Potřebuju informace."

„A o kompak? Nebo o čempak?" zajímá se Henry, úsměv stále ve tváři.

„Dobrá otázka. Doufám, že na ni máte i odpověď." povzdechne si Cooper, než na stůl položí jednu tenkou obálku jen s hrstkou fotografií.

„Tohodle chlápka teď drží federálové v nějaké své vězeňské nemocnici." pustí se do povídání o muži po středním věku a s krvácející ránou od oka ke spánku. „Podle dokumentů obyčejný londýnský krejčí na dovolené, ctihodný občan bez jediné chybičky na kráse."

„Tak proč se o něj zajímá CIA?" diví se Henry.

„Protože si FBI neví rady. Našli ho s kulkou v hlavě před dost radikálním kostelem, který dle videa v podstatě on sám vystřílel. Aspoň co se dá soudit z té kamery jednoho z ex věřících. To, co tam předvedl, zvládnou jen špičkoví agenti, ne nějaký krejčí od Kingsmanů." nadává Cooper.

„Od Kingsmanů?" zarazí se Henry.

„Jo. U nich prý pracuje. Rozhodně se u nich oblíká, protože to jejich logo má všude." promne si Cooper obličej. „Myslíte, že je nějaká šance, že byste tu na tohodle chlápka měl nějaké informace?" zeptá se prosebně.

„Znáte Artušovské legendy?" zeptá se Henry s úsměvem, než se zvedne ze své židle a vyrazí kamsi dozadu mezi regály.

„To teď mluvíte o Artušovi, o Excaliburu a o kulatém stole?" zeptá se Cooper. Neví, jestli má tohodle chlapa z jeho řeči brát vážně nebo ne. Tedy ano, Henryho hádanky kolikrát vedou ke správné odpovědi, kterou by jinak nezískal, ovšem mnohdy jde jen o hloupé hádanky a o nic víc. Umění je poznat rozdíl.

„Král Artuš, který vede svou družinu statečných rytířů v boji proti bezpráví a k tomu mu dopomáhej čaroděj Merlin." povídá Henry a v ruce drží ne moc tlustou složku plnou červených varovných razítek.

„Víte, agente Coopere, máme za to, že v Londýně sídlí tajná agentská organizace. Soukromá a opravdu tajná." začne Henry povídat, když složku předá agentovi. „Víme jen to, že jejich agenti jsou britští gentlemani, kteří jsou vždy nějak spojení s krejčovstvím Kingsman. Mimochodem jde o velice luxusní a kvalitní obchod. Takový ten, kde když se musíte ptát na ceny, tak nemáte dost peněz na to, abyste tam nakupoval. Jejich agenti se různě mění, nevíme jejich jména, jen ty, co mívají na pasech a to, že jako kódová jména používají rytíře z artušovských legend. Z toho se dá usuzovat, že je jejich vůdcem Artuš a že Merlin bude jeho pravá ruka. Nebo jejich šéf technického oddělení, přece jen, čaroděj a rytíř, to je trošku rozdílná práce."

„A protože náš neznámý nosí oblek od kingsmanů, tak k nim nejspíš taky patří, co?" povzdechne si Cooper.

„Je to více než pravděpodobné." souhlasí Henry.

A v tu chvíli světla zablikají a zhasnou.

„Tak tohle se tu ještě nestalo." prohodí Henry, zatímco jedno po druhém naskakují světla nouzového osvětlení.

„Nemáte tu jen tak náhodou zadní vchod, co?" zeptá se Cooper.

„Jste si jistý, že na tyto informace máte dostatečnou prověrku?" usměje se Henry.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	107. 16-4-2016 R K

**16.4. 2016 - RED, Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 15.4. 2016_

* * *

Trvalo to asi půl hodiny Henryho klábosení a Cooperova nejistého pokukování mezi hodinkami a okolím, než se z nouzového osvětlení přejde zpět na to normální. Teprve pak se Henry uráčí přejít ke starému telefonu, který mu stojí na stole a zavolá přízemí. Až na to, že hovor nikdo něpříjmá. Což je další věc, kterou Henry nepamatuje.

Nakonec se dohodli/Cooper trval na tom, že on pojede výtahem nahoru, aby zjistil, co se stalo. Je to z hlediska taktiky blbost, protože výtah je asi tak nejhorší způsob dopravy z hlediska neznámého útočníka, ale co jiného mu zbývá?

A Henry mezitím čeká dole, pracuje se svou kartotékou a ignoruje, kolik času zatím uběhlo od agentova odchodu.

Podle hodin bylo někdy k půlnoci, když se agent William Cooper vrátil do neexistujícího sklepení budovy, oblečení špinavé od všeho možného od prachu po krev, obličej strhaný.

„Agente Coopere?"

„Henry. Doufám, že v nějaké té skříňce je lahev alkoholu." prohodí Cooper, než se sesype na židli u stolu.

Henry nic neříká, dokud před agenta nepostaví štědrou dávku zlatohnědého moku a dokud onen agent onen mok nevypije dvěma loky.

„Nahoře nastal konec světa a my ho prokecali." prohodí Cooper jako by nic, než podá sklenici zpět a gestem ruky požádá o další dávku. A pak, se sklenicí opět v ruce, se pustí do povídání.

„Jak jsem mluvil o tom záhadném chlápkovi, co vymlátil celý kostel. Tak podle toho videa, co máme, se všichni v tom kostele v jednu chvíli zbláznili a začali se masakrovat. A náš neznámý vyhrál na celé čáře, než ho někdo střelil před kostelem. No a podle toho, co jsem zjistil nahoře, tak to, co se stalo v kostele, postihlo všechny. A ne jen celé město a tak, ale celou zemi a celý civilizovaný svět. Bylo to ve dvou vlnách a hádejte, co se stalo na konci té druhé? Hlavy většiny potentátů vybuchly. Doslova." povídá Cooper, než chytne hlavu do dlaní. „Do prdele. Máte tušení, kolik zbraní je jenom ve Státech?"

„Mám. A myslím, že můžu gratulovat každému, kdo přežil." řekne Henry a po jeho obvyklé dobré náladě není ani památky.

Pak už ani jeden z nich nic neříká. Jen oba sedí a pijí, než se Cooper zase zvedne.

„Musím jít nahoru a pomáhat." řekne agent s truchlivým výrazem. „Dám vědět, když se dovím něco nového." dodá ještě, než si přivolá výtah.

„Budu čekat." řekne mu Henry na rozloučenou.

A čekání je to, co dělá, protože to trvá asi týden, než se tihle dva zase potkají.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	108. 17-4-2016 R K

**17.4. 2016 - RED, Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí části - 15.4., 16.4. 2016_

* * *

„Hádejte co!" křikne William Cooper, sotva vystoupí z výtahu na Henryho patro. Už zdaleka není špinavý, za to jde i na dálku poznat, jak je vyčerpaný.

„Mám pro vás novinku. Vaši rytíři kingsmani existují. Supertajná soukromá organizace pro ochranu světa. Říkají si Kingsmani a zachránili svět. A ten neznámý od kostela je jejich agent Galahad."

„Člověk se tady vždycky doví něco nového." usoudí Henry.

„To jo. Chcete celou historku o konci světa?" zeptá se Cooper, zatímco si sedá ke stolu.

Henry oběma nalije po sklenici, než se také usadí a rukou vyzve agenta, ať spustí.

A agent Cooper se pustí do vyprávění o Richmondu Valentinovi, který ve snaze zachránit planetu unášel lidi, rozdával čipy a plánoval genocidu. A to mu i vyšlo nebo spíš skoro vyšlo, protože díky skoro úmrtí onoho Galahada agentura Kingsman odhalila jeho plán a podařilo se jim Valentina zastavit a zbytek světa zachránit.

I když museli obětovat všechny zkorumpované osoby s čipy.

A hrdinou největším je agent Eggsy, kteréžto jméno nemá s artušovskými legendami nic společného, ale co už. Eggsy celkově je černou ovcí Kingsmanů a zároveň jejich výstavním kusem. A protože to byl on, kdo propustil všechny zajaté, seznámil je se situací a dělal jim spojku, je to momentálně i Eggsy, kdo vystupuje jako hlava Kingsmanů (kteří byli celou akcí se záchranou světa odtajněni) a pomáhá dávat svět zase dohromady.

Cooper se s ním setkal, když zbytek amerických bezpečnostních složek vracel Kingsmanů jejich přeživšího agenta. A podle jeho názoru je Eggsy puberťák, který pokud není Galahadovým synem, který se opět setkal s oplakávaným milovaným otcem, tak je do staršího agenta totálně zabouchnutý. Ale pak Eggsyho potkal podruhé, tentokráte na jednání a najednou byl z uslzeného nervózního floutka gentleman z oceli, který si nenechá od nikoho srát na hlavu, v čemž mu dopomáhá plešatý chlap s tabletem a mladá žena s tvrdou ránou.

No, když Cooper dopověděl, byl dost ochraptělý, ale kdo by se mu divil.

„Tohle ještě bude zajímavé." povídá Henry. „Vůbec bych se nedivil, kdyby se Eggsy nechal přejmenovat na Artuše. Pokud už jím není. Nastal konec světa a rodí se nový. Doufám, že po tomto to půjde líp."

„To jsem dva." usoudí Cooper. „Až na to, že tenhle porod nového světa ještě tak úplně neskončil."

„Porod skončil. Ale teď je šestinedělí a to dokáže zamávat úplně s každým." poučuje Henry.


	109. 18-4-2016 JB

**18.4. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Spectre  
_

* * *

Bill Tanner se kouká do papírů, když vstoupí do Qho podzemní kanceláře, ze které se genius nechce vystěhovat, takže si v první chvíli nevšimne toho, že u psacího stolu nikdo není. Vlastně u žádného ze stolů nikdo není.

„Q?" hlesne Bill tázavě. Dal by ruku do ohně za to, že je Q ještě v práci. Navíc venku je ještě světlo a Q nikdy nechodí domů za světla. Ovšem teď to vypadá, jako by se to doopravdy stalo.

„Q?" zavolá Bill hlasitěji.

„Jsem ubožák, co?" ozve se odkudsi zezadu Qho tichý hlas.

Tanner si není jistý, jestli se mu to zdá, nebo jestli mladý genius doopravdy zní, jako by měl slzy na krajíčku.

Jde, odkud slyšel hlas, až dozadu na parkovací místo nejnovějšího Astona. Až na to, že tam žádné auto není. Sedí tam Q, zády opřený o stěnu, z jedné strany položené brýle a z druhé kovový kbelík s rozpuštěným ledem, ve kterém nejspíš původně byla ta lahev šampaňského, kterou Q drží v jedné ruce před sebou.

„Víš, že si na to Q-branch sází?" povídá Q, pohled upřený do stropu. „Sází se, co zas pro něj udělám. Jak často spolu flirtujeme. Kdy mi konečně spadnou růžový brýle. Pár optimistů i na to, jestli se vážně dáme dohromady. Jenže tomu nevěřím ani já. Ani já nejsem tak strašně naivní. Můžu stát vedle něj a chtít, ale nemám šanci. Ani tu nejmenší šanci." Q si povzdechne a zavře oči, ale jinak se nehýbe.

„Q." vydechne Tanner skoro neslyšně, než si dřepne před Quatermastera. „O čem to mluvíš?"

„O čem – o kom asi?" odfrkne si Q hořce a pokusí se na Billa zaostřit. Což mu nejde, tak to vzdá a zase se zahledí do stropu.

„Jsem mu nejspíš jen pro srandu. Vždycky má nějakou prosbu, vždycky něco chce a nikdy ani nepoděkuje. Ani blbý děkuju."

„Mluvíš o Bondovi, že?" zeptá se Bill mírně.

Každý z interakce těch dvou může vidět, že je Q do agenta 007 poblázněný, a že toho pro blonďatého muže s ledově modrýma očima udělá více než pro jiné. Nikdo si ovšem není jistý, jestli to Bondovi nedochází, že má speciální zacházení, jestli to má jen za přátelská gesta nebo jestli celé situace jen využívá. Jisté je jen to, že o Qho osobu nemá zájem ve stejném smyslu, v jakém má zájem Quatermaster o něj.

„Víš, co udělal teď?" povídá Q tiše. „Měl prosbu. Zase. Tak jsem řekl, že mu ji splním. Zase. A co udělá on? Ukradne Astona. To auto není ani dodělané, ale on už si s ním odjel. Vsadím se, že ho zničí. Zničí ho a bude to na mě. Jako vždy. A místo poděkování tady nechal tohle." nadzvedne Q nejistě lahev, než ji zase s dutým bouchnutím spustí na zem.

„Jsem vážně ubožák, co?" hlesne skoro neslyšně, slzy na krajíčku.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: A zítřejší kapitolka asi bude opožděná, páč jedu do světa. Ale vracím se, nebojte._


	110. 19-4-2016 K JB

**19.4. 2016 - Kingsman, James Bond**

* * *

Merlin a Q původně začali jako rivalové. Stejný obor, konkurenční firma - jasně, že to byli rivalové. A pořád jsou. Ale tak nějak spíš – no, spíš rivalové s výhodami než jen rivalové. A netrvalo to dlouho a z obyčejných rivalů nebo z rivalů s výhodami z nich najednou, nějak byli rivalové ve svazku manželském.

Ne, že by o tom někdo věděl. Pro svět okolo jsou ti dva pořád zamilovaní jen a pouze do svých počítačů, tabletů a zbraní. O jejich ne-jen-obyčejné rivalitě nikdo neví.

Stejně jako nikdo neví o jejich jisté – no, spolupráci v oblasti vývoje zbraní a dalšího vybavení pro agenty. Což je v pořádku, že o tom nikdo neví, jejich firmy přece nespolupracují a nevykládají svým rivalům o nejnovějších technologiích nebo tak něco. To ne, vůbec. Vše je top secret. Určitě.

\- - o - -

Q a Merlin stojí vedle sebe a pozorují desku pracovního stolu v jejich dílně, kde leží dvě na pohled obyčejná plnící pera.

„Ale povedly se nám, co?" povzdechne si Q spokojeně, ruku kolem Merlinova pasu, zatímco ten ho objímá kolem ramen.

„Nádherné." souhlasí Merlin. „Ani se mi je nechce rozdělovat." dodá sklesle.

„A musíme? Vytvořili jsem je společně, jsou to prakticky sourozenci. Dvojčata. Nemůžeme je přece rozdělit." zkouší Q smutné štěněčí oči.

„Q." povzdechne si Merlin a trochu víc k sobě svého manžela přitiskne. „Ty jsi sám jsi to pravidlo vymyslel. Že každý bude mít něco jiného, aby nikomu nepřišlo nápadné, že máme stejně vybavené agenty."

„Já vím, že jsem to pravidlo vymyslel, ale ty mě ho nutíš dodržovat." brble si Q pod nosem.

Merlin jeho stížnosti a připomínky zastaví polibkem. Trochu delším polibkem.

„Hodíme si mincí?" zeptá se Merlin, když se od svého mladšího partnera odtáhne.

„Nemůžu si vzít to otrávené?" zeptá se Q.

„Že bych si dobrovolně vybral to vybuchující? A pak ho dobrovolně dal do rukou lidem jako je Galahad a Lancelot? To myslíš?"

„Já mám 006 a 007, kdo je horší?" vrátí mu Q.

„Nevím a nechci to vědět. I když oni by byli schopní uspořádat turnaj, aby to zjistili."

„Děsivá představa." otřese se Q, než o krok ustoupí. „Kostky nebo mince?" zajímá se.

„Kostky." vybere Merlin.

Q jen přikývne a zpod stolu vytáhne kelímek, ve kterém jsou tři obyčejné hrací kostky.

„Sudá nebo lichá?"

„Sudá."

Q pořádně zatřese kelímkem, než ho vzhůru nohama postaví na stůl. Na moment se zarazí, než ho zvedne a podívá se na výsledné číslo.

„Ale do háje! To není fér!" rozhodí Q rukama.

„Život není fér, lásko." usmívá se Merlin, zatímco si ze stolu bere pero s nastavitelným jedem.

„Nesnáším tě." zahučí Q. „Výroba Q-branch se opět vrací do minulosti k vybuchujícím perům." řekne kysele.

„Za to Kingsmani se posunují dál." rýpne si Merlin.

„Ale ne!" chytne se Q za hlavu. „007 po mně už od vždy chce vybuchující pero! Všichni si budou myslet, že jsem ho vyrobil pro něj!"

„Radši ty než já." poplácá ho Merlin chlácholivě po zádech. „Galahad by také nějaké bral a už tak jsou všichni podezíravý ohledně toho, že jsem nějak moc blízcí přítelé."

„Bože, lidi jsou takoví idioti." zavrtí Q zklamaně hlavou.


	111. 20-4-2016 JB

**20.4. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

James Bond provedl čin neodpustitelný, hřích nejvyšší, kterému se nic, co za svou kariéru udělal, nevyrovná. James Bond provedl něco tak hnusného a odporného, že by se ve vlastním zájmu měl vyhýbat Q-branch a jejich milovanému a uctívanému veliteli, aby ho za jeho skutky nestihl nějaký trest.

James Bond, agent 007, rozbil Qho Scrabble hrnek.

A málem nestihl utéct z Q-branch se zdravou kůží.

A stejně se Bond objevil druhý den na oddělení a zamířil si to rovnou ke Qmu. Těžko říct, jestli ho motivovala drzost, odvaha, šílenství nebo debilita. Ale IQ má docela vysoké, takže tuto možnost můžeme vyškrknout.

A můžeme nejvíc hlasů přidat drzosti, protože než stačí Q pořádně vybuchnout, položí před něj agent 007 malou krychlovou krabičku s tím, že jde o omluvu za škody, které napáchal. Pak si Bond zase odkráčel, aniž by čekal, až bude krabička rozbalena.

A v kabičce je hrnek.

Nový hrnek, ale ne scrabblovský s velkou literou Q. Ne, tenhle má jiný potisk. Je na něm velký nápis 'Hrnek odborníka na IT' a z obou stran nápisu jsou menším písmem dvě další hlášky. Jedna z nich zní 'Wait... Loading' a druhá je 'Hacknu se ti do čaje.'

Q na hrnek jen hledí, v obličeji žádný výraz, zatímco pozoruje pastelově barevný potisk.

„Je to docela roztomilé." usoudí R, která stojí Qmu za zády.

„Myslíš?" protáhne Q a otočí hrnek, jestli na něm nebude třeba ještě něco dalšího.

„Jo, je to milé." potvrdí R. „Víš, jestli se ti ten hrnek nelíbí, vsadím se, že se tady najde dost lidí, kteří si ho rádi přivlastní." povídá jako by nic.

„Cože?! Ani náhodou!" rozkřikne se Q a přitiskne si hrnek k hrudi, jako by to byl jeho prvorozený, kterého mu chtějí vzít. Nebo spíš jako jeho právě dodělaný prototyp, který chtějí dát 00 agentům na drsnou misi.

„Ten hrnek je můj, je to jasné?!" rozkřikne se Q na celé okolí. „Pro každý můj hrnek platí stejná tabu a tohle je tedka můj hrnek!"

„Ano, pane!" zazní sborově.

„Agent Bond bude mít určitě radost." pípne kdosi v davu.

„Bondovi ani slovo!" rozkáže Q. „Pořád jsem na něj naštvaný!"

„Ano, pane!"

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Ty hrnky mají v Luxoru a já si nepamatuju úúúplně přesně, co je na nich napsané. Vím o nich, protože mi je Lianell ukázala spolu s nenápadnou hláškou, že takový hrnek by mohl mít Q. Ona je vůbec strašně nenápadná v podstrkování nápadů. Jeden rozhovor a bum! najednou máte rozepsané další tři nové věci, o kterých ani nevíte, kde se tu vzali..._


	112. 21-4-2016 R SP

**21.4. 2016 - RED, Smrtonosná past**

* * *

Frank a Sarah, ruku v ruce procházejí ulicemi New Yorku, momentálně bez nějakého cíle na mysli, když se najednou Frank v polovině kroku zarazí a zanadává si pod nosem.

„Co se děje?" zatváří se Sarah ustaraně. Kdyby po nich někdo šel, Frank by je zatáhl do bezpečí dřív, než by si ona něčeho všimla a ani by u toho nezměnil tempo chůze. Ale teď stojí a nadává a tváří se nejistě.

„Kdyby něco, jsem John McClane a jsem newyorský polda." řekne jí Frank tiše a rychle, než se otočí čelem vzad.

A tam je žena s kudrnatými vlasy a ve slušivém kostýmku pod dlouhým kabátem.

„Holly." pousměje se Frank.

„Johne, vážně jsi to ty." usmívá se žena, trochu ztracená ve vzpomínkách. „Vypadáš pořád stejně."

„A ty pořád vypadáš dobře." vrátí jí Frank kompliment.

A Sarah tam jen stojí, loket zaháknutý za ten Frankův, kmitá pohledem mezi nimi a neví, má-li dát najevo, že je tam taky.

„A jo." vzpomene si Frank na ženu, která se ho drží. „Holly, tohle je Sarah Rossová, moje – ehm – přítelkyně. Sarah, tohle je Holly Gennerová, moje bývalá žena." představí je.

„Těší mě."

„Mě také." vymění si ty dvě pozdravy.

A pak nastane ta trapná chvíle ticha, kterou nikdo nechce přerušit. Holly by nerada začala rozhovor větou 'Bože, je stará jako naše dcera' a Sarah by nerada začala zvoláním 'Ty's byl ženatý?!', která se jí tlačí na jazyk. A tak raději obě mlčí a doufají, že Frank něco řekne.

A Frank mlčí, protože se bojí reakce těch dvou, kdyby řekl něco špatně.

„Nechcete zajít na kafe?" navrhne Holly rychle. „Kousek odtud je skvělá kavárna."

„Jistě, proč ne." usmívá se Sarah. „Určitě máte dost věcí, o kterých si chcete popovídat. A já budu jen ráda, když se dovím něco nového o – Johnovi."

A Frank jen v duchu skučí a bije hlavou o zeď, protože on vážně nijak nestojí o to, aby seděl na kávě se Sarah a s Holly zároveň.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Jak asi tušíte, Frank Moses kdysi v New York pracoval na tajňačku jako policista newyorské policie, John McClane. Při tom si nabrnknul Holly M. Gennerovou a udělali si dvě dítka Lucy a Johna, kterému říkají Jack. A všechny ty hrdinské akce a přesčasy pravděpodobně měly co dočinění s jeho oficiální prací v CIA, ale to manželce říct nemohl, takže pro ni byl a navždy bude John McClane._


	113. 22-4-2016 R SP

**22.4. 2016 - RED, Smrtonosná past**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 21.4. 2016  
_

* * *

„Pořád se nemůžu vzpamatovat z toho, že jste se seznámili díky důchodu." směje se Holly.

„Jo, ani moji kamarádi to nepochopili." povídá Sarah. „Ale i když to zní divně, tak to bylo vážně romantické, víš? Že se jeden dokáže do člověka zamilovat jen kvůli jeho hlasu."

Obě ženy si povzdechnou a na chvíli mají trochu zamlžené pohledy, jak přemýšlejí o romantice tohoto přběhu.

A Frank, který sedí u stolu s nimi, mlčí a dělá, že tam vůbec není. Vlastně se ani nemusí moc snažit, když ho obě ignorují a baví se jen mezi sebou. Ale možná je to tak lepší. Ať se baví a jeho do rozhovoru nezatahují. Pravděpodobnost, že by ho přežil, aniž by jednu nebo druhou neurazil, je docela malá.

„Takže dvě děti? Co dělají?" zajímá se Sarah. Chvilka romantického zasnění očividně přešla.

„Lucy ještě pořád studuje, ale s trochou štěstí už bude končit. Mám pocit, že tu školu nikdy nedodělá. A Jack pracuje u policie. Musím bohužel říct, že jsou oba po Johnovi." povídá Holly.

„Bohužel?" usmívá se Sarah.

„Ano." potvrdí Holly. „Jack jde věčně z problémů do problémů, věčně je v práci a věčně štve svoje nadřízené. A Lucy je zase po Johnovi povahově. Víš, jak byla ta energetická a počítačová krize, kdy přestala jít televize a internet, přerušila se doprava a dodávky elektřiny."

„Jo, to si pamatuju. Celou noc jsem byla ve výtahu, něž mě někdo vytáhl." vzpomene si Sarah na onu celostátní krizi.

„John během té krize a jejího řešení seznámil naši dceru s jedním ajťákem. Moc milý kluk, když se zrovna nesnažil hacknout do vládních počítačů. Konečně jsem si myslela, že si Lucy našla někoho šikovného, ale vydrželo jim to sotva půl roku. On měl až moc rád svoje počítače a ona je příliš po Johnovi. A vzhledem k tomu, že Jack se k nějakému stálejšímu vztahu nemá, tak se asi vnoučat nedočkáme."

Frank jen vyděšeně hledí na svou bývalou ženu. Vnoučata? Ale on přece není starý?! I když už může pobírat důchod, to je jedno, on není starý!

„Já bych si z toho moc hlavu nedělala." usměje se Sarah na Holly a chlácholivě ji poplácá po hřbetu ruky. „Oni se nakonec usadí a ty máš ještě spoustu času na čekání na vnoučata."

„To si nejsem moc jistá, když otec mých dětí už pobírá důchod." usměje se Holly.

Sarah to rozesměje také, za to Frank se tváří naštvaně. On _není_ starý!


	114. 23-4-2016 JB

**23.4. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Eve Moneypenny je bývalá agentka, která to skoro dotáhla do kategorie 00, než byla odvolána a nyní je z vlastní vůle sekretářkou a bodyguardem hlavy MI6, Garetha Malloryho alias M. Eve Moneypenny je královna byrokracie a člověk, kterého určitě nechcete mít proti sobě. Existuje jen pět lidí, které tato žena bezmezně poslouchá a je jim věrná – její rodiče, královna Alžběta II., M a Q.

Eve se stala něco jako kamarádkou, bodyguardem a jedním z věrných služebníků mladého Quatermastera. Důvodů pro to je spousta, jedním z nich budiž třeba Qho osobnost a vzhled a Eveina neodbytná povaha.

Eve mezi ty důvody udává i to, že Q je jediný, kdo ji dokázal vyrobit lodičky na vysokém a velice ostrém podpadku, se spoustou zajímavých udělátek a, podržte se, které jsou zároveň i super pohodlné i při celodenním nošení. Dle Eve je nikdo netrumfne a proto je Q nejlepší.

Ovšem je tu jedna osoba, která se jen tak z hecu rozhodla, že toto zkusí překonat. Ta osoba je Alec Trevelyan. Skupinka Alec, James, Bill, Eve a Q je ne moc známá patra kamarádů, pokerových hráčů a konspirátorů, kterou doopravdy nechcete naštvat. A v jádru této skupinky můžete pravděpodobně najít i původ tohoto Alecova nápadu.

Jednoho dne Alec přišel za Eve do kanceláře, bez jediného slova a až s moc spokojeným úsměvem pro agenta 00 jí na stůl položil obdélníkovou krabici a zase odkráčel.

Pak je situace trochu zmatená. Ví se ale aspoň to, že v krabici byly boty, přesněji lodičky s podpadkem tak úzkým a ostrým, že by neměl potíže vám protnout krkavici i hrtan na jedno máchnutí.

Z kamerových záznamů se později Qmu podařilo vypátrat, že Eve doslova přepadla Aleca, který zrovna procházel po jedné z mnoha chodeb budovy MI6, zatáhla ho do nejbližšího kumbálu, odkud není jiného východu a z toho kumbálu nevylezli dříve než za další zhruba tři hodiny.

Když se zase vynořili na světlo světa, vypadala Eve pořád jako ze škatulky a s klidem odkráčela do své kanceláře, za to Alec byl rozcuchaný, sako svlečené stejně jako kravatu, košili nedopnutou a ve tváři výraz někoho, kdo si právě dal spoustu veselých bylinek. Asi tak lán.

No a od toho dne (Q ví i přesnou minutu, kdybyste chtěli) jsou Alec a Eve tak nějak spolu.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Ten nápad s botama a Alecem jsem v podstatě ukradla z nějakého fanfic, protože ten nápad je boží. Ale nevím ze kterého fic to je. Takže pokud někdo ví, ať mi dá vědět, ať sem můžu hodit odkaz. Yup?_


	115. 24-4-2016 K

**24.4. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Jasně, že se Harry Eggsymu líbil. Jak by taky ne, vždyť se na něj podívejte, ten chlap se musí líbit i zavilým lesbičkám. Jo, Harry se Eggsymu více ne ž líbil.

Když ho prvně viděl na schodišti před policejní stanicí a zjistil, že to Harry mu zajistil svobodu, myslel si Eggsy, že bude Harry něco chtít. A měl na mysli velice určité něco, protože když byly časy obzvláště zlé a on musel na Smith Street, byl Eggsy oblíbená volba chlápků v nažehlených oblecích a s naditou šrajtoflí. A po pravdě, Eggsy by pro Harry šel do kolen docela ochotně.

Ovšem to Harry nežádal, protože Harry byl gentleman a tak místo toho Eggsymu nabídl novou práci a život.

Eggsy přijal.

Harry mu ukázal svět tajné špionáže a gentlemanů a jakoby mimochodem Eggsymu ukradl srdce. Nejspíš si toho ani nevšimnul, parchant.

A Eggsy cvičil a učil se a chtěl být nejlepší, aby na něj Harry mohl být hrdý.

Jenom tohle. Chtěl, ať na něj je Harry hrdý, nešlo mu o to, aby se do něj Harry zamiloval zpátky. Eggsy může mít svá přání a sny, ale není tak naivní, aby věřil, že by někdo jako Harry měl opravdový zájem o někoho, jako je Eggsy. Jsou každý z jiného světa, i když se nakonec potkali v tom špionážním.

A pokud Eggsyho pesimismus nebo nízké sebevědomý v této oblasti nejsou dostatečně přesvědčivé, má Eggsy i stoprocentní důkaz, že u Harryho nemá šanci.

Jednou ho nachytal s Merlinem v kompromitující situaci. Nic vážného, co by muselo být cenzurováno, ale stejně dost průkazného, aby Eggsy věděl, že jsou ti dva spolu.

Onen incident vedl k docela trapnému rozhovoru mezi nimi třemi, ale nakonec se rozešli v dobrém. Eggsy se možná po nocích občas deprimoval, že s Harrym nikdy nebude, ale to dělal i před tím, takže se vlastně nic nezměnilo.

Eggsy dál cvičil a snažil se, co mohl, aby na něj byl Harry hrdý a svoje srdce uklidňoval myšlenkou, že sice Harry není s ním a nikdy ani nebude, ale že je s Merlinem, a že ten skot je správnej chlap. A ono to i nějak šlo, když ty dva mohl vidět spolu a šťastné.

A pak nastal test se psem.

A pak V-day.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	116. 25-4-2016 K

**25.4. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 24.4. 2016_

* * *

Eggsy oslavil s Roxy získání místa mezi agenty Kingsmanů a obdržení kódového jména Galahad. A pak šel zapít smutek s Merlinem, protože oba by byli mnohem raději, kdyby titul Galahada zůstal původnímu nositeli.

Oba taky byli jediní, kdo za Harryho pořád truchlil. Harry rodinu neměl, agenti byli jen kolegové, kteří připili na Harryho památku a šli dál se svými životy. Pouze oni dva stále drželi smutek.

\- - o - -

„Než jel na tu podělanou misi, pohádali sme se." řekne Eggsy nejistě po kdo ví kolikáté skleničce kdo ví čeho. Sedí před pohovkou v jednom z mnoha pokojů sídla Kingsmanů, kolena pod bradou a zírá na zem.

„Kvůli tomu testu. Že sem nestřelil psa. Já chtěl, ať je na mě pyšnej. Chtěl sem, ať se na mě podívá a usměje a řekne, že to byla dobrá práce. Ale ten blbej test- Nemoch sem zabít JBho! A byl sem naštvanej a křičeli sme po sobě a já řekl hrozný věci! Řekl sem mu hrozný věci. Musel se za mě stydět. Měl mít lepšího kandidáta, ne lůzu jako já." vzlyká Eggsy, aniž by mu plně docházelo, že mu po tvářích tečou slzy.

„Oh, Eggsy." vydechne Merlin, než sklouzne ze sedačky vedle Eggsyho a chytne mladíka kolem ramen. „On na tebe byl hrdý. Celou dobu tě chválil, jak ti to oproti jiným jde a sledoval tvoje výsledky. Byl na tebe hrdý, strašně hrdý."

„Já mu řekl hrozný věci." vrtí Eggsy hlavou, obličej zabořený do Merlinova ramene, v rukách sevřený jeho svetr. „Nebyl sem dost dobrej. Nikdy bych ani nebyl dost dobrej."

„Ty's ho miloval, že ano?" zamumle Merlin najednou, aniž by Eggsyho pustil z objetí.

„Nikdy bych nebyl dost dobrej." povídá Eggsy tiše. „Ale on měl tebe a vy byli šťastní a úžasní. Vy byli šťastní."

\- - o - -

Od té chvíle, kdy Eggsy pomáhal zachránit svět, začalo jeho přátelství s Merlinem.

Nejprve je spojovala záchrana světa, poté smutek nad Harrym a pak práce. A nějak k tomu přibylo shánění domu pro Eggsyho rodinu a dokonce i pro Merlina, protože jeho byt nepřežil V-day a on od té doby přebýval ve své kanceláři.

Nakonec prostě jen byli přátelé a to bylo vše, co potřebovali.

Oba si pomohli jít dál, oba si pomohli žít, oba si pomáhali s drobnostmi i se složitými misemi. Oba pomáhali Michelle hlídat Daisy, bylo-li třeba, protože oba měli Daisy rádi a ani jeden se neodvažoval odmítnout naštvanou Michelle.

\- - o - -

„Merline?" osloví Eggsy nervózně plešatého skota. „Nešel bys na večeři?" zeptá se.

„Klidně, proč ne, už mám docela hlad." prohodí Merlin, pohled přilepený k obrazovce tabletu, ale vzápětí se zarazí a vzhlédne. „Moment. Proč to říkáš tak nejistě? Jídáváme spolu často." Podezíravě si mladíka prohlíží, jako by uvažoval, jaké by mohly být jeho postranní a určitě nekalé úmysly.

„Nemyslím večeři jako jídlo. Myslím večeři jako – jako večeři. Rande."

„Zveš mě na rande?" zopakuje Merlin nevěřícně, oči vykulené.

„Anebo radši ne." zamumle Eggsy rychle, tváře rudé a otočí se na patě s plánem utéct.

„Počkej!" křikne po něm Merlin a chytne ho za ruku dřív, než ten stačí nabrat rychlost a zmizet. „Já- Půjdu s tebou rád." řekne Merlin a zní stejně nejistě jako Eggsy, když se ho ptal.

„Jako fakt?!" vyhrkne Eggsy překvapeně.

„Jako fakt." přikývne Merlin s drobným pousmáním.

„Skvělý!" rozzáří se Eggsy s úsměvem od ucha k uchu.

Aniž by Merlin pustil mladíkovu ruku, vydají se oba ke kapsli, která je odveze do Londýna a Eggsy se celou dobu kření jako blázen. Jako naprosto spokojený blázen.

Cestou výtahem se dohadovali, kam teda na to rande vůbec půjdou, ovšem sotva dorazí do obchodu, všechny myšlenky o večeři a restauracích se jim vykouří z hlavy.

Ve dveřích obchodu stojí Harry Hart a zmateně se rozhlíží kolem.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	117. 26-4-2016 K

**26.4. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí části: 24.4., 25.4. 2016  
_

* * *

Dle výpovědi Harryho Harta a dle všech vyšetření, vyšetřování a dedukcí se jim nakonec podařilo poskládat dohromady, co se s Hartem stalo po V-day a během onoho roku, který od té doby uběhl.

Policie přišla vyšetřit dění v kostele a zjistili, že Harry díky zázraku a Valentinově mizerné mušce žije, tudíž byl poslán do nejbližší nemocnice. Vzhledem k uměle navozenému spánku pro něj V-day nebyl problém a celý konec světa pomohl zakrýt stopy po jeho 'zločinu' v kostele. Ovšem když se nakonec probudil, nic si nepamatoval. Pracoval, jak mohl, jako koneckonců většina zničené Ameriky a protloukal se, jak to šlo.

Zhruba měsíc dozadu si ale začal vzpomínat. Nebo ani ne tak vzpomínat, jako spíš že se objevilo pár vzpomínek na jeho život pod jménem Harry Hart. Pamatuje si Kingsmany, přesněji, co jsou zač, svého psa, pár věcí z dětství, nějaké záblesky z misí a pamatuje si Merlina a jejich vztah. Toť vše.

Harryho dům už byl pronajat jinému, jeho věci prodány, vyhozeny anebo v případě několika osobních předmětů zachráněny Merlinem a Eggsym. A pro ty právě Merlin jel s nadějí, že pomohou Harrymu s navrácením paměti.

„Eggsy?" osloví Merlin mladíka, který postává před Harryho nemocničním pokojem.

Ten skoro nadskočí, než se s provinilým výrazem otočí čelem ke skotovi.

„Šel jsi za ním?" zajímá se Merlin.

„Ne." zavrtí Eggsy hlavou, pohled sklopený k zemi. „Stejně neví, co sem zač." dodá hořce.

„Třeba tě potřebuje jen vidět, aby si vzpomněl."

„Už mě viděl v obchodě." zavrtí Eggsy hlavou.

Chvíli jen oba stojí a mlčí. Merlin sleduje mladého agenta, který přešlapuje s hlavou skloněnou, ramena svěšená, ruce v kapsách. Celý jeho postoj značí nervozitu, porážku a smutek.

„Já už radši půjdu domů." vyhrkne Eggsy rychle, aby přerušil nepříjemné ticho.

„Já myslel, že jdeme na večeři." odpoví mu Merlin.

„To už nejde, ne?" podívá se na něj Eggsy se smutným výrazem. „Vrátil se ti Harry, tak bys měl jít za ním a pomoct mu se vzpomínkama. Vždyť byl tvůj – je tvůj přítel."

„Eggsy." vydechne Merlin, než rychle přejde blíž a pevně mladého muže obejme, krabici s Harryho věcmi pořád v jedné ruce. „To, že je Harry zpátky, neznamená, že chci přijít o tebe." povídá mu upřímným hlasem.

„Jenže ty ho pořád miluješ." obviní ho Eggsy.

„A to je ten problém, protože miluju i tebe." odpoví mu na to Merlin s drobným nešťastným úsměvem, než skloní hlavu a krátce políbí Eggsyho na rty.

„Tohle není fér!" vyhrkne Eggsy skoro plačky, než zaboří obličej do Merlinova ramene a pevněji ho objeme.

„Já vím, Eggsy, já vím." povídá mu Merlin tiše. „Není to fér vůči nikomu."

Ani jeden z nich si nevšíml muže v rudém nemocničním županu, který právě zmizel za rohem, a který vyslechl většinu jejich rozhovoru.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	118. 27-4-2016 K

**27.4. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí části: 24.4., 25.4., 26.4. 2016  
_

* * *

„Kdo je ten mladík, co je pořád s tebou?" zeptá se Harry klidně. Sedí s Merlinem u malého stolku v jeho pokoji v sídle Kingsmanů a do teď se probírali Harryho příbuznými a jejich historií, než bývalý agent náhle změnil téma.

„Jmenuje se Eggsy."

„Eggsy? To je dost – neobvyklé jméno." usoudí Harry.

„Byl tvým kandidátem na Lancelota." vysvětluje mu Merlin. „Neuspěl, tu pozici získala Roxanne Mortonová, ale v den testu se psem nastal V-day a Eggsy v podstatě zachránil svět. Proto byl přijat mezi Kingsmany a přebral tvou pozici. Hodně mu na tobě záleželo. A tobě na něm."

„A já si ho nepamatuju." povzdechne si Harry tiše, nejspíš sám pro sebe. „Vy dva jste teď spolu?" zeptá se vzápětí.

Merlin se zarazí a zahambeně se podívá stranou.

„Oba dva jsme do tebe byli zamilovaní, když jsi – zemřel. Troufám si tvrdit, že oba ještě pořád jsme." povídá Merlin tiše, pohled upřený na tablet ve svých rukách. „Jenže během toho roku jsme se sblížili a -"

„Merline, nemusíš mi nic vysvětlovat, jen jsem chtěl vědět, jestli jsem to poznal." zarazí ho Harry. „Já byl rok považován za mrtvého, nemůžu ti vyčítat, že sis našel někoho jiného. Nechci zasahovat do vašeho vztahu." povídá s upřímným výtazem ve tváři.

„Už jsi stejně zasáhl." hlesne Merlin se smutným pousmáním. „Tvůj příchod nám překazil první rande. A Eggsy- Je přesvědčený, že bude pro všechny lepší, když se bude držet stranou a nechá nás, ať se opět dáme dohromady."

„Je to idiot." usoudí Harry. „A ty taky, pokud ho necháš jít."

„A co ty?"

„Já se nemůžu dívat, jak kolem sebe vy dva chodíte."

\- - o - -

Že si Merlin s Eggsym promluvil, to Harry poznal podle toho, že mu mladý agent vletěl do pokoje a začal po něm hulákat, proč sakra dal Merlinovi kopačky. Harryho argument, že Merlin miluje jeho, Eggsy neuznal, protože Merlin miluje i Harryho a proč by si sakra v této situace kdokoliv vybral jeho, když může mít Harryho?

Do toho přiběhl Merlin a tak se všichni tři hádali a dohadovali, kdo s kým a proč má zůstat.

Nakonec to vyřešil Harry, který dvěma kroky došel k Eggsymu, chytil ho za tváře a políbil ho. Eggsy se od něj neodtáhl, dokud mu nedošel dech a až poté od Harryho se šokovaným výrazem odskočil.

„Co byste vy dva řekli na to?" začne Harry mluvit, než se ti dva vzpamatují. „Kdybychom začali chodit všichni tři spolu?"

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Během psaní této kapitoly mi došlo, že celý tenhle příběh píšu, jako by to mělo být samostanté dílko, kde trápím hl tři postavy místo toho, abych to psala jako kapitolky do téhle série. Takže jsem to v půlce této kapitoly sekla a usekla. Konec šmitec. Říkala jsem si, že bych z toho jednou mohla udělat samostatnou povídku, jak si příběh během psaní přál, ale znáte mě. Plno slibů, ale skutek utek. Pokud bych to někdy dopsala, bylo by to za hóóóóódně dlouho. Takže nic neslibuju, žádné samostatné příběhy, zapomeňte, že jsem něco řekla._

 _Další pozn. autora: Protože moje maličkost jede na animefest, nebude mít jaksi příležitost zveřejňovat další kapitolky. Možná stihnu zveřejnit zítřejší, ale ty další rozhodně ne. Takže si budete muset počkat..._


	119. 28-4-2016 JB

**28.4. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Q a Bond se spolu začali špičkovat už během jejich prvního setkání v galerii umění a od té doby prakticky nikdy nepřestali.

Jeden by řekl, že když případ přezdívaný jako Skyfall donutil Bonda se stáhnout od ostatních lidí a ochladnout, že se to bude týkat i mladého Quatermastera, ale nestalo se tak. Spíše naopak. Q a Tanner zůstali těmi jedinými, s kým Bond dobrovolně mluvil. A Q byl jediný, kdo v něj dokázal svými poznámkami vymámit aspoň kratičké pousmání.

Ale postupně se Bond vzpamatoval a zase se začal chovat jako své obvyklé já. Tedy jako někdo, kdo flirtuje s každou, co se pohne a kdo má jen dvě nastavení nálad – smrtelně vážné a jdu si užít. Všichni brali jako dobré znamení, že Bond zase flirtuje s každou sukní. Těžko říct, jak ale brali to, že každá ta sukně jde z Bonda do kolen. Teda krom Eve Moneypenny, která Bondovi flirt vrací stejnou měrou, ale nepodléhá.

S Qem se Bond pořád špičkoval a vtipkoval a byl samá narážka a Q mu vše vracel a nezůstával mu nic dlužen. A celé Q-branch a možná i jiné části MI6 je u toho pozorovali a mnohdy se královsky bavili prupovídkami těch dvou a jejich hašteřením.

Byl to postupný proces od přátelských rýpnutí i někam dál, takže si toho nejprve nikdo nevšiml. Vlastně musel přijít nový technik, kterého zajímalo, jak dlouho jsou Bond a Q spolu. Protože z jeho hlediska spolu ti dva flirtují o sto šest. A tak to došlo i zbytku Q-branch. Bond a Q spolu flirtují!

Q-branch založilo sázky.

Ovšem zůstávalo otázkou, jestli to došlo i těm dvoum, že spolu flirtují. To nikdo nevěděl.

Protože Bond flirtuje snad se všm, co se hýbe, je tojeho přirozené chování, ale vždy se snažil sblit jen ženy, nikdy muže, aspoň kam až jejich znalosti a vědomosti sahají. Tudíž je otázkou, jestli si Bond vůbec uvědomuje, že s Qem flirtuje, nebo jestli jde jen o zvyk.

A Q. No, u Qho si vlastně nikdo není ničím jistý. Existují dva hlavní tábory názorů. Jedni jsou přesvědčení, že je Q asexuál a tudíž, že buď mu nedochází, že flirtuje, nebo to má jen za nevinnou zábavu bez nějakého opravdového úmyslu. Druhý tábor je přesvědčený, že je Q přiliš mladý a nevinný, aby o těchto věcech něco věděl.

No ale tak či tak, všichni sázejí na to, kdy si ti dva spolu doopravdy začnou.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_

 _Pozn. autora: Páč jedu na již zmíněný AnimeFest, dostanete dnes rovnou dvě kapitoly a zbytek, až se vrátím :3_


	120. 29-4-2016 JB

**29.4. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 28.4. 2016_

* * *

Q věděl, že to, co se stalo byla blbost, ale stejně nečekal, že to bude mít takovédle následky.

O víkendu měli pokerovou noc u Eve doma a Bill nejspíš fixloval, protože vše vyhrál. A když pak šel Q domů, Bond ho doprovázel. Taxík jako naschvál žádný nejel, a tak se vydali městem pěšky, byť už bylo tak pozdě, že už bylo i brzo a oni byli trochu přiopilí.

Q si není jistý, jak se to stalo, prostě se s Jamesem špičkovali jako obvykle a on mu něco vysvětloval a pak najednou stál Q přitisknutý mezi stěnou domu a Jamesem a líbali se.

Q věděl, že je to blbost, ale bylo to příliš úžasné, aby se bránil. Nětušil, jak moc tohle chce, dokud ho James nepolíbil.

A pak od něj Bond najednou uskočil, v obličeji zhrozený výraz, než se bez jediného slova rozběhl pryč a Qho nechal, kdy byl.

A od té doby Q Jamese neviděl.

Jo, měl volný víkend, ale hned v pondělí měl James letět na krátkou misi a vždy, když si šel pro vybavení do Q-branch, tak se stavil alespoň na slovíčko za Qem, ovšem tentokráte ne. A ani potom, po misi, se nesetkávali. Bond se Qmu aktivně vyhýbal a pokud už byl nucen s ním jakkoliv komunikovat, byl velice profesionální, až strohý a zmizel vždy, když Q zkoušel mluvit o čemkoliv jiném než o pracovní náplni.

A Q z toho byl více než zoufalý. Nechtěl kvůli jedné puse přijít o přátelství. Protože ho nenapadá nic jiného, co by mohlo být důvodem pro toto Jamesovo chování.

A protože Bond nechtěl jít za Quatermasterem, musel Quatermaster za Bondem. A s malou pomocí od Eve zahnal Bonda do kouta.

„Mohl bys přestat utíkat a promluvit si se mnou?" zeptá se Q trochu rozčíleně, zatímco s rukama křížem zahlíží na Bonda.

„A o čem si chceš promluvit?" mračí se na něj agent, postoj stejný jako Q.

„O tom, proč spolu nemluvíme." odsekne Q. „Proč se mi sakra vyhýbáš? Jestli je to kvůli té puse, protože mě fakt nenapadá nic jiného, čím by to mohlo být, tak když ti to sakra tak vadí, tak proč prostě něco neřekneš? Nebo proč neděláš, jako by se to nestalo?"

„Jenže ono se to stalo." odsekne James naštvaně. Většina lidí by před ním začala ustupovat, ale Q není vetšina lidí.

„Bože, na misích děláš věci, o kterých jiní jen čtou v kamasutře a jedna pusa tě takhle vykolejí?!" rozhodí Q rukama. „Tak na to nemysli! Zapomeň že se to stalo!"

„Jenže já na to musím myslet!" rozkřikne se James.

„A proč, pro Boha?!"

„Protože to není normální! Vůbec se to nemělo stát!"

„Proč?! Protože jsem tvůj nadřízený?!"

„Protože jsi chlap! To není normální, chodit kolem a líbat se s muži a užívat si to!" huláká po něm Bond. „Takové věci já nedělám. Je to divný! Já nejsem teplej!"

Q na něj hledí s výrazem tak překvapeným, jako by právě dostal facku. Ale vzápětí jeho výraz ztvrdne a on nasadí profesionální masku.

„Pokud vám, 007, přijdu tak divný a nenormální, protože _já_ teplej jsem, pak není důvod pokračovat v této konverzaci nebo se znovu setkávat. Vaše mise a dohled nad nimi od teď bude mít R. Budete-li cokoliv potřebovat, mluvte s ní." A bez dalšího slova nebo bez čekání, jestli se ohromený Bond vzpamatuje, Q odejde.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	121. 30-4-2016 JB

**30.4. 2016 -James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí části - 28.4., 29.4. 2016_

* * *

 _Sorry za to zpoždění, ale spánková deprivace je sviňa. Ale AnimeFest byl skvělý! I když z něj sakra bolí nohy..._

* * *

James se už párkrát přistihl u toho, že flirtuje s někým, kdo rozhodně nepatří k něžnému pohlaví, ale nikdy si toho nijak víc nevšímal. On flirtuje s každou ženou, na kterou narazí, je to jeho normální chování, tak proč by ho mělo udivovat, že ono flirtování občas zapomene vypnout? Ovšem i když občas s mužem flirtoval, bylo to vždy jen pár vět, nic vážného a rozhodně nic, co by vedlo někam dál.

S Qem James také flirtoval. Ono špičkování a flirtování k sobě má mnohdy blíže, než by kdo řekl. Jsou velice snadno zaměnitelné. Takže není divu, že se James jednou přistihl, že s Qem flirtuje. A Q zase na oplátku flirtoval s ním, ovšem vždy šlo jen o řeči a o nic vážného. Vždy šlo jen o řeči a o vyměňování hlášek a čekání, komu dřív dojdou argumenty. Nic vážného.

Pokud někdy Jamesovi přišlo, že je flirtování s Qem až moc snadné (což s muži obvykle nebývá, u těch si do pár vět všimne, co dělá a nechá toho), sváděl to na to, že Q, hlavně vedle něj, vypadá trochu, no – zženštile. Je trochu menší než James, hubený s dlouhýma nohama, jemně řezaný obličej a výraznými lícními kostmi, jasně zelené oči, plné rty, dlouhé elegantní prsty... Sakra! Vždyť i sám pro sebe ho James popisuje, jako by mluvil o ženě. Ale Q je muž a dobrý kamarád, ne žena a známost na jednu noc, takže by se James měl vzpamatovat. Tohle vážně nejde svést na přepracování.

A pak se James nejspíš zbláznil.

Po další pokerové noci u Eve doprovázel James Qho domů nočním městem, protože taxíky jako naschvál nejely a nikomu se je nechtělo volat. Bavili se spolu jako vždy, trocha špičkování, trocha flirtování, prostě nic neobvyklého.

Q mu pak s rozzářeným výrazem a spoustou gest začal vysvětlovat jakýsi seriál, ale James ho moc neposlouchal, protože měl příliš práce s pozorováním Qho rtů. Nakonec v jeho přiopilém mozku zůstala jen myšlenka, že je chce ochutnat. Tak to udělal. Prostě Qho chytl, přitiskl ho ke zdi a s dlaněmi nakupenými kolem Qho tváří ho políbil.

A Q se nebránil, jen chvíli nehybně stál, než omotal paže kolem Jamesova krku a přitiskl ho k sobě blíž.

Ten polibek byl úžasný, dech beroucí a návykový a Jamesovi bylo jedno, že jsou na veřejnosti, chtěl jen víc a víc. Ale něco bylo špatně. Něco bylo jinak než obvykle.

A pak mu to došlo.

On se tu líbá s Qem! On se tu líbá s mužem!

V okamžiku James uskočil dozadu a na moment na Qho jen s panikou hleděl, než se otočil a rozběhl se pryč. Utíkal celou cestu až k sobě do bytu, kde se zhroutil na gauči i s lahví vodky.

Líbal se s Qem. Líbal se s mužem. Líbal se s ním a chtěl víc! Chtěl mít sex s mužem! Ale on není gay! Tohle není jeho normální chování! Co se to s ním sakra děje?!

Ale ani přes tenhle šok a zmatek se nemohl zbavit erekce a vzpomínky na Qho s rty trochu oteklými od líbání, se zrudlými tvářemi a přivřenýma očima, kterého zanechal na ulici, než od něj utekl.

\- - o - -

James došel k názoru, že se zbláznil.

Doufal, že ho tohle nepřirozené chování přejde, ale vždy, když viděl Qho, vzpomněl si na tu noc a dostal chuť to zopakovat. Jenže to není normální! On je James Bond, co nenechá žádnou sukni být, on nespí s muži, ani je nepovažuje za atraktivní!

A tak se tyhle pocity snažil zahnat tím, že je zkoušel ignorovat stejně jako Qho, a že na misích i mimo ně spal s každou, která se namanula. A stejně nemohl Qho a jeho rty dostat z hlavy. Nic nepomáhalo.

A pak ho jeden den Q zahnal do kouta a donutil ho říct, proč se mu vyhýbá. A James mu to nakonec řekl nebo spíš to na něj zařval. Že není gay, a že je to divné a nenormální.

James mluvil výhradně o sobě, ale Q to vzal tak, jak by to pochopil každý. Protože jak právě James zjistil, Q je gay, ale když to Jamesovi tolik vadí, půjde mu z cesty.

Od té hádky se Q Jamesovi vyhýbá účinněji než on prve jemu.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	122. 1-5-2016 JB

**1.5. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí části: 28.4., 29.4., 30.4. 2016_

* * *

James a Q byli vždy přátelé. Sakra, nebýt Aleca, je Q Bondův nejlepší kámoš. Ale od poslední pokerové noci se jeden druhému vyhýbají jako čert kříži a všechny by zajímalo proč. Samo nejde o prachy, protože za a) to je blbost a za b) stejně všechno vyhrál Tanner.

Nějakou dobu to trvalo, ale nakonec se Eve a Alec dohodli, že z těch dvou dostanou, co se stalo, i kdyby je pro to měli zdrogovat nebo opít pod stůl. A to taky udělali.

Eve díky alkoholu dostala z Qho pravdu. I když si kvůli tomu musela pomoci prachsprostým vydíráním. Ale Q jí nakonec pověděl o oné puse a o Jamesově reakci a o jeho názorech na homosexuály.

Eve se rozhodla, že je 007 pitomec, který by potřeboval nafackovat.

Alec měl o dost horší úkol, totiž dostat z Jamese, co se stalo. Zmlátit ho kvůlil tomu nemohl a v pití je Bond přeborník. Nehledě na onen fakt, že žádný agent nechce a dobrovolně ani nebude mluvit o svých citech a emocích. Prostě jde-li o osobní věci, tak Bond stejně jako všichni agenti, zatlouká, zatlouká, zatlouká. Nakonec se Alec nic nedověděl a James odešel domů s nějakou prsatou blondýnou, což je něco, co on poslední dobou dělá prakticky každý večer.

Eve neměla moc radost z Alecových výsledků, ale nakonec to nebyl zas takový problém. Protože když se nad tím slečna Moneypenny zamyslela (a udělala pár myšlenkových skoků), zjistila, co se děje.

Protože James Bond byl vždy macho chlap, který spal s ženami a s nikým jiným. A pak políbil Qho a dle jeho vlastních slov na to nemůže přestat myslet. Dle Jamese je homosexuální chování nenormální a divné, ale předpokládejme, že to vztahoval jen na sebe. Koneckonců, do té doby se vůči jakékoliv orientaci nijak urážlivě nevyjadřoval. Takže James si myslí, že se chová divně a nenormálně, protože si užíval líbání s Qem. Proto se pravděpodobně Qmu začal vyhýbat, z obav, že by to chtěl zopakovat. A proto asi začal dělat to, že si na každou noc najde jinou ženskou. Musí sám sobě dokázat, že je pořád chlap, že se z něj nestává gay.

Nakonec se Eve musela začít smát, když tohle Alecovi vysvětlovala.

James Bond má sexuální krizi, protože chce Qho. A protože Bond nikdy nešel za chlapem kvůli sexu, je docela pravděpodobné, že se nám do Qho tak trochu zabouchnul.

A Eve samozřejmě měla hned vymyšlený plán, jak toto podezření potvrdit a ideálně, jak během toho dát Jamese a Qho dohormady.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	123. 2-5-2016 JB

**2.5. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí části: 28.4., 29.4., 30.4., 1.5. 2016  
_

* * *

Eve měla plán, jak dát dohormady Jamese a Qho, ovšem nejdříve musela donutit Jamese, aby vůbec přiznal, že má o Qho zájem. A na to se nejlépe hodí žárlivost. A tak díky přesvědčování (čti: vydírání) slečny Moneypenny začali Q a Alec předstírat, že jsou spolu.

Začalo to tím, že Alec občas ráno přivezl Qho (ve včerejším oblečení) do práce, a že ho pak odvážel. Alec se na Q-branch objevoval pořád stejně často jako předtím, ale tentokrát sebou nosil i oběd nebo svačinku pro Quatermastera. Osobní prostor pro ně prakticky přestal existovat. A tak to netrvalo dlouho a budovou MI6 se rychlostí stepního požáru začala šířit zpráva, že jsou Quatermaster a agent 006 ve vztahu.

A James Bond začal být náladovější, vznětlivější a ve chvílích klidu deprimovanější. S Alecem se skoro přestal bavit a s Qem se i odmítal setkat, ale vždy, když ho někde třeba jen zahlédl, sledoval ho po celou dobu pohledem. A vždy, když před Bondem někdo zmínil vztah těch dvou, agent 007 buď začal ničit co měl po ruce nebo okamžitě zmizel.

Q i Alec proto začali mít o Jamese starosti, ale Eve na ty dva měla dost vyděračského materiálu, aby je donutila pokračovat ve hře.

A ta konečně přinesla ovoce a to na firemním večírku. Tedy, nebyl to oficiální firemní večírek, ale třetí ve vedení Q-branch chystá ženitbu a Tanner, byť je pořád v práci, zvládl počít další dítko a do toho měl ještě kdosi z agentů narozeniny – zkrátka část Q-branch se změnila na párty, kde se setkali snad všichni agenti, půlka vedení a většina Q-branch. Finanční a medici nejsou zvaní, nikdo je nemá rád.

Eve a R tam donutili jít i Qho, který původně měl v plánu pracovat a dohlížet nad střízlivým zbytkem svého oddělení. A samozřejmě, že se ty dvě postaraly, aby při tanci do sebe Q a James vrazili.

„Omlouvám se." vyhrkne hned Q, tváře rudé, když zjistí, kdo ho to zachránil před pádem.

„Nevadí." hlesne jen Bond tiše a dál drží Qho za boky.

A tak tam ti dva jen stojí a hledí na sebe.

„Můžu s tebou mluvit? O samotě?" zeptá se James po chvíli se svým typickým pokerovým výrazem a konečně od Qho odstoupí.

Ten si agenta jen přeměří pohledem, než ho odvede do své kanceláře, kam hluk zábavy nedoléhá a kde je nikdo nemůže rušit.

„Vážně chodíš s Alecem?" vyhrkne James, sotva za nimi Q zavře dveře.

„Proč tě to zajímá?" založí si Quatermaster ruce na prsou.

„Nezajímá. Jen – já- Vždyť je to Alec!" blábolí Bond. „Proč zrovna on?!"

„Eve nás zkouší dát dohromady." odpoví mu Q polopravdu. „A já osobně preferuji vztah s někým, kdo mě nebude urážet pro mou orientaci."

„Já tě neurážel." ohradí se hned Bond. „Mluvil jsem o sobě. To u mě tohle není normální. Mně se chlapi nelíbí! Nikdy jsem o žádného neměl takhle zájem. A pak si příjdeš ty a - všechno je divně!"

„A proč to svádíš na mě? To ty by sis měl v hlavě srovnat,co je normální a co ne." rozhodí Q rukama.

Bondovou reakí na to je, aby ke Qmu přiskočil, chytil ho za tváře a políbil ho.

A sotva si to Q začne užívat, oči zavřené, ruce na Bondových ramenou, agent od něj uskočí, jako by se spálil. Q si jen povzdechne a bez otvírání oči skloní hlavu.

„Jestli zase utečeš, nechoď mi už na oči." řekne nebezpečným tónem.

„Jsi s Alecem." hlesne jen Bond tiše.

„Nejsem. Eve nás jen zkouší dát dohromady." podívá se na něj Q.

„Jistě."

„Znamená to, že neutíkáš?" zajímá se Q.

„Jestli mě nevyhodíš." pokrčí James rameny a přejde k němu blíž. „Ale jen tě varuju, že tohle – vážně není moje silná stránka." dodá skoro proti své vůli.

„Neboj, nemíním po tobě skočit a provést ti něco neslušného." pousměje se Q. „Zatím." dodá s veselou.

* * *

 _Tohle původně měla být povídka k prvnímu máji, která by byla asi tolik romantická jako Máchův Máj (nějaká ta vražda, věznění atd.), ale místo toho, aby někdo Bondovi vyhrožoval uneseným Qem nebo mi tam někdo někoho ze žárlivosti zabil nebo tak něco, tak Bond zjistil, že má sexuální krizi a totálně se to zvrhlo. Takže žádný První Máj, jen Bond, jak blbne a zpytuje sám sebe._


	124. 3-5-2016 AS

**3.5. 2016 - Agenti ze SHIELDu**

* * *

Všichni věděli, že je agent Coulson mrtvý. Věděli to všichni, protože všichni slyšeli ředitele Furyho, jak tuto zprávu hlásí po celé lodi a dost jich vidělo, když tělo jednoho z nejlepších agentů odnášeli od vězeňské sekce.

Zprvu tomu nikdo nechtěl věřit, protože Coulson je přece nezastavitelný a nezničitelný, ale nakonec museli uvěřit. Poté, co zachránili svět. Tedy poté, co _Avengers_ zachránili svět.

Agent Coulson je mrtvý. Zemřel rukou severského boha Lokiho.

Všichni truchlili.

\- - o - -

O čtvrt roku později se Coulson objevil na poradě, jako by se nechumelilo, přednesl svou zprávu a názor a nevšímal si šokovaných výrazů a otevřených pus celého zasedání. Jedinou vyjímkou byl Fury, který ho prve vyzval k podání hlášení.

\- - o - -

Agent Coulson je zpět mezi živými.

\- - o - -

Tedy, vypadá to, jako by byl zpět mezi živými, ale co když je to vše jinak? Coulson přece zemřel, ne? Co když tohle _není_ agent Coulson? Co když je to jeho dvojník? Co když je to klon? Co když Starkovi hráblo úplně a on postavil robotického Coulsona? Možná ho k tomu Fury i donutil. A nemůžete říct, že by to neudělal, protože víte, že by to udělal. Kterýkoliv z nich. Oba jsou všehoschopní. Anebo?! Co když je to duch?! Nebo nějaké démonické stvoření z jiné dimenze, které na sebe vzalo Coulsonovu podobu, aby je to ošálilo a snížilo to jejich pozornost, než zaútočí?!

\- - o - -

Během prvního měsíce Coulsonova návratu mezi živé vešla v platnost spousta nových nařízení.

Velká část se týkala toho, že se po Coulsonovi (ani po nikom jiném z agentury, který je na jejich straně) nemá házet nic od magnetů, přes sůl až po svěcenou vodu.

Taky bylo zakázáno bez svolení nadřízeného brát jakékoliv biologické vzorky a dávat je testovat ohledně původu či DNA.

Nakonec bylo rozhodnuto, že kdokoliv má jakékoliv obavy ohledně Coulsonovi pravosti, může toto osobně přednést řediteli Furymu a nikomu jinému a to i s důkazním materiálem, jinak ho stihne trest a snížení platu o dvě třídy. Z nějakého důvodu nikdo další námitky ohledně Couslonova návratu neměl.

A všichni byli rádi, že je agent zpět mezi nimi.


	125. 4-5-2016 JB

**4.5. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Když James ten den přišel domů a uviděl Qho na nucené dovolené, zdálo se mu, že jeho drahý Quatermaster právě dokoukal pořádný horor. Nebo viděl obrázek toho, v jakém stavu přinesla 005 svoje vybavení domů. Ovšem ani jedno z toho nebyla pravda.

Ne. Q sice koukal do obrazovky notebooku, ale tam byl jen nějaký článeček o nových slovech, která přibyla do oficiálního slovníku spisovných slov.

„Co se stalo?" zeptá se James udiveně.

„Myslím, že začnu pracovat pro NASA a v nejbližším letu se stěhuju mimo tuhle planetu." řekne Q zděšeným hlasem. „Tohle už je moc. Odmítám se hlásit ke stejnému živočišnému druhu jako zbytek týhle planety."

„Ve sčítání lidu jsi jako svoje náboženství dal rytíře Jedi, tak co ti brání to napsat i k rase?" zajímá se James. „A vůbec, co jsme my, ubozí smrtelníci, provedli tentokrát, že se nás chceš zřeknout?"

„Osrdíčkovat." odpoví mu jen Q, než zaboří obličej do dlaní.

„Co?" hlesne James po chvíli marného čekání na nějaké vysvětlení.

„To je nové oficiální slovo!" rozkřikne se Q. „Chápu, proč se do slovníku dostal mudla, protože nějak člověk musí označovat ty okolo. Nepochopil jsem D'oh!, ale řekl jsem si, že jde jen o popularitu seriálu, ale osrdíčkovat?! Vážně?! To už je trochu moc! Tahle planeta jde do háje." dodá zoufale.

„Mudla, chápu. Donutil jsi mě dívat na všechny filmy s Harrym Potterem a to ani nemám Harryho Pottera rád."

„Jak můžeš říct, že ho nemáš rád?! Viděl jsi všechny filmy!" rozhodí Q nechápavě rukama, ale Bond v klidu pokračuje dál.

„To D'oh! Zní jako Homer Simpson, když udělá nějakou blbost, ne jako normální slovo, ale dejme tomu. Ale co je sakra to osrdíčkovat?"

„To je olajkovat." povzdcehne si Q. „Některé sociální sítě nedávají palce nahoru, ale dávají srdíčka. Takže místo toho, abys něco lajknul, tak to osrdíčkuješ. Což je z brusu nové slovo v našem slovníku. Nechci patřit ke stejnému živočišnému druhu, prosím."

„Obávám se, že to si musíš vyřídit s rodiči, jakou máš genetickou informaci, ne se mnou."

„Ty taky s ničím nepomůžeš."

* * *

 _Pozn. Autora: Oxfordský slovník angličtiny je cca dvanácti svazková publikace, která se neustále rozrůstá a kam se neustále připisují nová slovíčka. Jde to prý najít i na internetu, pokud se chcete jo šprtat anglinu. Nicméně mezi tato oficiální slovička kdysi přibyl výraz 'mudla' (doufám, že definici tohoto vám říkat nemusím...) nebo třeba slovo D'oh!, které je definováno jako výraz, který použijete, když vám dojde, jakou blbost jste právě udělali alias ten zvuk, který udělá Homer Simpson pokaždé, když něco podělá._

 _A slovíčko osrdíčkovat. No, tohle pondělí jsem se dověděla, že prý tohle slov povídce uvedenou definicí bylo přidáno mezi oficiální česká slovíčka. Myslela jsem, že si ze mě dělají srandu, ale prý fakt ne..._


	126. 5-5-2016 K

**5.5. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _TW – pokusy na lidech_

* * *

„Tohle místo je jak ze špatného hororu." prohodí Lancelot, zatímco se zbraní v ruce prochází další opuštěnou místností.

Merlin v jeho uchu jen něco zabručí. Věci, které tady Lancelot a Percival potkávají, zvedají žaludek i jemu a to si všichni myslí, že je Merlin nedotknutelný těmito věcmi.

Laboratoře patřili jednomu megalomanovi, kterého Gawaine poslal na onen svět, ale když teď ostatní vidí, co megaloman dělal, litují, že na něj Gawaine použil jen jednu kulku.

V laboratořích, které dva agenti prohledávají, a které byly opuštěny nejspíše v okamžiku, kdy se zaměstnanci dověděli o smrti šéfa, docházelo k pokusům na lidech, nejčastěji na dětech. Většina z pokusných objektů byla mrtvá už dlouho, ale zbytek zemřel v době mezi útěkem 'vědců' a příchodem agentů. Neměli, jak se dostat ze svých cel a klecí.

„Lancelote, okamžitě přijď sem. Merline, doveď ho ke mně." ozve se najednou ve sluchátku Percivalův hlas.

„Jsi v pořádku? Stalo se něco?" ptá se hned Lancelot s obavami.

„Nic mi není. Pospěš si." je veškerá odpověď, které se agentovi v zeleném obleku dostane.

Pak už mluví jen Merlin, který se snaží, aby dvě tečky na plánku komplexu dostal na stejné místo. Trvá to asi deset minut, ale nakonec se mu to podaří.

A Lancelot najde svého kolegu ve zbrani, jak sedí v koutě místnosti, aniž by bral ohledy na svoje z brusu nové kalhoty a oblek, a v klíně drží cosi, celé zamotané v dece. A to cosi se při bližším ohledání ukáže býti špinavým podvyživeným dítětem.

„O můj bože." vydechne Lancelot skoro neslyšně.

„Pomož mi vstát." vyzve ho Percival tiše a natáhne k Lancelotovi jednu ruku.

Ten schová zbraň a bez problému kolegu vytáhne do stoje.

„Co s tím prckem? Nemůžeme to tady prohledávat s dítětem." ptá se Lancelot tiše.

„Taky nebudeme." řekne jen Percival, dítě pevně sevřené v náruči. „Merline, pošli sem pořádný tým. Někdo se musí postarat o ty mrtvé." dodá s pohledem upřeným do Lancelotových brýlí.

„A co s tím dítětem? Berete ho s sebou?" zajímá se technický mág.

„Samozřejmě. Nenechám ji tady." přikývne Percival rozhodně hlavou.

„Snad ti už nepřirostla k srdci." zajímá se Lancelot s úsměvem.

„A co když ano?"

„Pak doufám, že nezabrala moji část." mávne Lancelot s úsměvem rukou, než zvážní. „Chceš si ji nechat?"

„A proč ne?" zamračí se Percival a pevněji k sobě dítě přitiskne.

„Nechci ti bránit." zvedne hned Lancelot ruce v obraně. „Jen tě chci varovat. Moc práce s ní, málo práce agentské, stěhování v domě."

„S tím se smířím."

„Co? A na mě jsi byl naštvaný, když jsem ti pohnul s vázou! Nechtěl jsi ani, ať se nastěhuju, protože bych ti hýbal s věcmi."

„Ty jsi nezodpovědný a nedá se ti věřit, že něco nerozbiješ." odpoví mu Percival s klidem.

„Cože?! Jak něco takového můžeš říct?!" hrozí se Lancelot.

„Snadno." usoudí Percival. „A teď pojď. Já a Roxy už máme hlad." dodá a vyrazí kolem Lancelota pryč z místnosti.

„Roxy? Tak se jmenuje? Skvělý jméno." povídá Lancelot s dobrou náladou, zatímco se drží Percivalovi v patách.

\- - o - -

No a takhle zní historka o tom, jak Percival a Lancelot adoptovali malou holčičku.


	127. 6-5-2016 R

**6.5. 2016 - RED**

* * *

O Franku Mossesovi rozhodně nemohl nikdo říct, že je srab, co utíká z boje. Nicméně tentokráte to udělal. A ani se moc neohlížel.

Sarah mu musela říct něco důležitého. V klidu jejich bytu mu to i normálně řekla. Frank z bytu utekl a zastavil se až v jakémsi baru, kde začal pít ve snaze přijít o paměť nebo přijít na vysvětlení. Tedy on ví, jak a proč se tyto věci dějí, ale stejně – jak?!

V hospodě ho po nějaké, ne moc dlouhé době našel Joe. Frank měl ošklivý pocit, že Sarah tušila jeho reakci, a proto že měla Joa připraveného v záloze. Nedivil by se tomuto plánu, ale rozhodně ho nechce komentovat. Nebo aspoň ne moc.

„Posílá tě Sarah?" hlesne Frank.

„Tak trochu." pokrčí Joe rameny. „Jen mi řekla, že jsi před ní utekl z bytu, a že si potřebuješ promluvit o něčem osobním."

„Aha. A proč jsem utekl, to ti neřekla?"

„Ne."

„Kurva." hlesne Frank. Má sto chutí praštit hlavou o stůl. Ona ho prostě musí nutit to říct nahlas, co? Ale když to řekne nahlas, z té absurdní věci se stane reálná věc a – zvládne vůbec tohle?

„Franku?" osloví ho Joe s obavami.

„Sarah – ona je – bože, je těhotná." zaskučí Frank tiše.

„Těhot-" Joe se zaazí v polovině slova, překvapení vepsané v celém obličeji.

„Ty idiote!" křikne vzápětí po Frankovi. „Tvářil ses, jako by byla nemocná a umírala. Víš, jaké jsem měl obavy? A přitom je to jen tohle."

„Jen tohle?!" vrátí mu Frank nahlas. „Ty to asi nechápeš, ale ze mě bude táta! Ze mě! Táta. O můj bože." Tentokrát Frank praští hlavou o desku stolu a nechá hlavu ležet.

„Bude ze mě táta. Ze mě. Jsem starý. Mohl bych Sáře dělat tátu, ne jejímu dítěti. Všichni si budou myslet, že jsem dědeček toho prcka. A co když se o tom někdo doví? Sarah už je tak v dost velkém nebezpečí, protože jsme spolu, co teprve s dítětem? Jak je ochráním? Co když je neochráním? Co budu dělat pak?"

„Franku, Franku, klid, dýchej." plácá ho Joe po rameni, aby ho zklidnil.

„Jak asi mám být v klidu?!" rozkřikne se po něm Frank.

„Začni dýchat pěkně z hluboka a začni přemýšlet." odpoví mu Joe bez zaváhání. „Jsi v důchodu, nehrozí ti ani zdaleka tolik problémů jako kdysi. Navíc by sis o těchhle věcech měl promluvit se Sarah, ne před ní utíkat."

„Ona si to dítě bude chtít nechat, Joe." hlesne Frank tiše. „Bylo to na ní vidět, že má z toho radost. Nemůžu po ní chtít nic jiného. Ale bude tolik problémů."

„To bude vždy. A teď jdi za ní a normálně si s ní promluv."

„Díky, Joe."

„Neboj, všechno má svou cenu i tohle." usmívá se černoch.

„A za tyhle rady je jaké cena?"

„Jestli to bude kluk, bude se jmenovat Joe. Ať tě ani nenapadne ho pojmenovat po Marvinovi."

„Jdi do háje."


	128. 7-5-2016 R

**7.5. 2016 - RED**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Protože já jsem já, tak mi samo napadla horší verze povídečky ze včerejška, takže tady ji máte. Ale abych vás hned nevyděsila, dopadlo to nakonec mnohem lépe a méně depresivně, než jsem čekala._

* * *

O Franku Mossesovi rozhodně nemohl nikdo říct, že je srab, co utíká z boje. Nicméně tentokráte to udělal. A ani se moc neohlížel.

Sarah mu musela říct něco důležitého. V klidu jejich bytu mu to i normálně řekla. Frank z bytu utekl a zastavil se až v jakémsi baru, kde začal pít ve snaze přijít o paměť nebo přijít na vysvětlení. Tedy on ví, jak a proč se tyto věci dějí, ale stejně – jak?!

V hospodě ho po nějaké, ne moc dlouhé době našel Joe. Frank měl ošklivý pocit, že Sarah tušila jeho reakci, a proto že měla Joa připraveného v záloze. Nedivil by se tomuto plánu, ale rozhodně ho nechce komentovat. Nebo aspoň ne moc.

„Posílá tě Sarah?" hlesne Frank.

„Tak trochu." pokrčí Joe rameny. „Jen mi řekla, že jsi před ní utekl z bytu, a že si potřebuješ promluvit o něčem osobním."

„Aha. A proč jsem utekl, to ti neřekla?"

„Ne."

„Kurva." hlesne Frank. Má sto chutí praštit hlavou o stůl. Ona ho prostě musí nutit to říct nahlas, co? Ale když to řekne nahlas, z té absurdní věci se stane reálná věc a – zvládne vůbec tohle?

„Franku?" osloví ho Joe s obavami.

„Sarah – ona je – bože, má rakovinu." hlesne Frank zoufale.

„Rako- A do háje." hlesne Joe a jeho ustaraný výraz přejde ve smutný.

„Řekla ti i něco víc?" zeptá se černoch po chvíli. „Jaká je to forma a tak?"

„Nevím. Prý to není agresivní nebo co, ale nejde to operovat. Já nevím." povídá Frank, lokty opřené o desku stolu, hlavu v dlaních. „Moc jsem ji neposlouchal. Ne po tom, co řekla - co jí je."

Na chvíli je u jejich stolu ticho, kdy Frank uvažuje nad tím, co se stalo a Joe ho jen pozoruje.

„Jsem dvakrát tak starý jako ona a umřu později." skoro zašeptá Frank. Nebrečí, jsou to věky, kdy brečel naposledy, ale mít o trochu slabší vůli, nejspíš se mu teď slzy tečou po tváři.

„To nemůžeš vědět." ozve se Joe. „S rakovinou můžeš žít celé roky, záleží na typu. Záleží jaký typ a kde. Některé jsou mrchy, dají ti sotva pár měsíců, ale jiné- Měl by ses vrátit domů a promluvit si se Sarah. A poslouchat, co ti říká, neutíkat. Kdo ví, co si teď holka myslí."

„Jak, co si myslí?"

„Řekla ti, že je nemocná a ty jsi utekl. Co si asi může myslet?" zeptá se Joe s obočím pozvednutým.

„Že jsem totální hajzl." usoudí Frank, než vyskočí na nohy a rozběhne se pryč z hospody a rovnou domů.

A na Joea zůstává jeho účet k zaplacení, ovšem to jeho kolegovi a kamarádovi nevadí. Hlavně když si to ti dva vyříkají.


	129. 8-5-2016 JB SH

**8.5. 2016 - James Bond, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

Manželé Holmesovi jsou postarší pár se třemi dospělými dětmi, který žije v malém domě na venkově, daleko od měst a civilizace.

Jeden by do nich neřekl o moc víc, než že jde o pár důchodového věku, kdy on rád zahradničí a sleduje Pána Času a kdy ona ráda čte a zajímá se o politiku. Ovšem při bližším pohledu byste zjistili, že pan Holmes má na svůj věk překvapivě rychlé reflexy a pružnou chůzi, a že ať už háže čímkoliv, tak nikdy nemine cíl, a že paní Holmesová dokáže jen svou přítomností zklidnit rozhádanou místnost a jedním chladným pohledem si vyžádá poslušnost okolí a to, i když jde o nevysokou ženu.

No a pak tu jsou jejich tři synové, kteří jsou příběhem samio sobě.

Nejstarší, Mycroft Holmes, pracuje pro vládu. Nebo spíše vláda pracuje pro něj, protože tento muž, sám a jediný má pod palcem vládu i bezpečnostní jednotky a diriguje je dle své libosti a ku prospěchu Británie.

Prostřední syn, Sherlock Holmes, střídá drogové úlety a svou práci detektivního konzultanta, i když poslední dobou se dosti umírnil. Dokonce přestal urážet, tedy dedukovat lidi na potkání. Občas.

A nejmladší syn, Nathaniel Holmes, genius přes vše, co se týče techniky a elektroniky, začal svou kariéru jako hacker, který se rychle vypracoval na špičku potravního řetězce, jen aby mu to máma zatrhla a donutila ho pracovat pro ni. Tedy, ona již ve vedení podniku není, ale Nathaniel stejně zůstal na své pozici hlavy oddělení a nevrátil se k předchozí kariéře. Máma by ho asi zabila.

\- - o - -

„Cože?!" vyhrkne Sherlock zhrozeně a vyskočí na nohy.

„Uklidni se, Sherlocku." prohodí pan Holmes klidně a dál popíjí svůj čaj.

„Máti, to přece-" začne Mycroft, ovšem matka ho nenechá domluvit.

„Ptali jste se, co chci k narozeninám a já vám to řekla." oznámí jim poněkud stroze. „Na víkendovou oslavu chci, abyste přijeli i se svými partnery."

„Znamená to, že Mycroft konečně sebral odvahu a pozval Antheu na rande?" rýpne si Nathaniel, zatímco si cípem košile čistí brýle.

„Znamená to, že ty příjdeš i se svým agentským doprovodem?" vrátí mu Mycroft s velice neupřímným úsměvem.

„Agentským doprovodem?" zopakuje otec s obočím pozvednutým údivem.

Matka neříká nic, jen se na svého nejmladšího trochu mračí.

Kdyby pohled zabíjel, mohli by Nathaniela rovnou zavřít za brutální vraždu nejstaršího bratra.

„Ty sis začal s jedním z agentů?" zeptá se matka tichým nebezpečným hlasem. „Předpokládám, že netroškaříš, a že jde rovnou o někoho ze sekce 00." dodá.

„No, rozhodně se nedá říct, že by troškařil." kope Mycroft bratrovi ještě hlubší hrob.

„Přivedeš ho taky, ať je to, kdo je to. A pokud bude na misi, chci složku agenta a jeho přítomnost zde při nejbližší možné příležitosti." rozkazuje matka.

„Ale to nejde!" rozhodí Nathaniel rukama. „Všichni si myslí, že jsi mrtvá. Jak asi budou reagovat, když se doví, že jsi jim lhala?"

„To už bude můj problém."

„A konec Nathanielova vztahu." usoudí Sherlock. „Ne, že by to tobě vadilo, že máti?"

„Ty se hlavně ujisti, že dorazíš i s Johnem." usměje se na něj matka sladce. „Mycroft ti určitě pomůže, abys neutekl do zahraničí."

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	130. 9-5-2016 JB SH

**9.5. 2016 - James Bond, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 8.5. 2016_

* * *

„Děje se něco, pane?" zeptá se Anthea svého šéfa, zatímco dál datluje na telefonu úpravu dnešního rozvrhu. Holmes je od návštěvy rodičů jako na jehlách, i když by to poznal jen ten, kdo ho doopravdy zná.

„Nic, co by se týkalo práce." prohodí Mycroft od svého stolu.

„Oh." vydechne Anthea tiše, než pomalu odloží telefon do klína a podívá se na Mycrofta, který pod jejím pohledem znejistí o něco víc. „Něco se stalo?" zeptá se Anthea s nepatrnou známkou nejistoty v hlase.

„Ne. Možná. Jak se to vezme." souká ze sebe Mycroft. A pokud je něco, co dává najevo vážnost situace, pak je to Holmes, který se nedokáže vymáčknout.

„Stalo se něco u rodičů?"

„Tak trochu." povzdechne si Mycroft. „Máti slaví o víkendu kulatiny. Jako dárek vyžaduje, abychom je na víkend všichni tři navštívili. A vzali s sebou své partnery."

„Oh." zopakuje se Anthea.

„Zeptal bych se, jestli by nešla zařídit nějaká krize, ale hned by poznali, že je to moje práce." povzdechne si Mycroft.

„Stydíš se před rodiči za svou volbu partnerky?" zeptá se ho Anthea s obočím pozvednutým.

„Cože? To ne. Rozhodně ne. Jde jen o to – setkání s rodiči. Za přítomnosti bratrů. A jejich partnerů." kroutí se Mycroft, čímž Anthee vyvolá úsměv ve tváři.

„Zvládneme to, neboj." řekne ona chlácholivě, než zvedne telefon a vrátí se do svého pracovního módu. „Přeorganizuji schůzky, abyste měl celý víkend volný, pane."

„Když musíš, drahá."

\- - o - -

„Pro boha, Sherlocku!" rozhodí John naštvaně rukama, sotva za zády nechají místo činu. „Co to do tebe vjelo?! Chápu, žes byl u rodičů, ale takhle protivný ses od nich nikdy nevrátil."

„Nejsem protivný!" odsekne detektivní konzultant.

„Seš. To, co jsi řekl Gregovi, byla pěkná podpásovka." hádá se John. Musí Sherlocka chytit za paži, aby ho zastavil v jeho úprku a donutil ho mluvit.

„Co se stalo?" zeptá se mírně, pohled upřený do Sherlockova obličeje, protože do očí se mu Holmes nedívá.

„Nic."

„Sherlocku, prosím. Něco se děje, to je jasné. Proč mi to nechceš říct?"

„Jde o máti." prohrábne si Sherlock vlasy. Nejspíš by začal nervózně pochodovat sem a tam, kdyby ho John pořád nedržel za paži.

„Co je s ní?" zamračí se John ustaraně.

„Má narozeniny. O víkendu. A – chce, ať tam přijedeš." dostane ze sebe Sherlock.

„A to je vše?" usměje se John a obejme svého pitomce kolem pasu. „A kdybys to řekl dřív, mohli jsme uprosit Grega, ať nám zavolá, že potřebuje naši pomoc, ale teď je příliš naštvaný, aby ti pomohl s čímkoliv. Nedá ti případ aspoň měsíc."

„Do háje. Proč mě to nenapadlo dřív?!"

„Protože jsi idiot."

\- - o - -

„Co se to tu sakra děje?" zeptá se Alec, sotva i s Jamesem dorazí do Qho bytu, kde sedí jejich opilý Quatermaster a střízlivá Eve.

„Řekl, že se potřebuje opít, aby vám mohl něco říct." pokrčí Eve rameny. „Dovedla jsem ho domů, ale teď, když jste tady, moje hlídací služby končí. Hodně štěstí, vy dva. Vážně se vám to bojí říct. Prý ho zabijete. Nebo ho zabije jeho matka, nejsem si jistá." povídá Eve, zatímco se obouvá a obléká si kabát, než s posledním zamáváním zmizí.

„Q?" klekne si James před mladého genia stočeného v křesle. „Co se děje, lásko?"

Ovšem odpovědí mu je jen odmítavé zavrtění hlavou a zaboření obličeje do kolen.

„Budete mě nenávidět." zamumle Q skoro nesrozumitelně.

„Proč bychom to dělali?" nechápe Alec. Sedne si na opěrku křesla a začne Qho pomalu hladit po zádech, zatímco ho James drží za ruce.

„No tak, Q. Po tom všem, co jsme udělali, abychom tě sbalili, se tě přece nevzdáme." povídá James s úsměvem.

„Má pravdu. Seš náš a my tě nemůžeme nenávidět. Věříme ti." dodá Alec. Což byla očividně špatná věc k vyslovení.

„Jenže pak už mi věřit nebudete!" rozkřikne se Q a vyskočí z křesla, přičemž skoro šlápne na Jamese. „Chce se s vámi setkat matka! A já ji nemůžu odmítnout! A když vás přivedu, budete mě nenávidět a už mi neuvěříte ani slovo!" A s tím se Q rozběhne do ložnice, kde se zamkne a odmítá vylést.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	131. 10-5-2016 JB SH

**10.5. 2016 - James Bond, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

 _Předchozí části: 8.5., 9.5. 2016_

* * *

Když Q vystřízlivěl, v klidu a bez navázání očního kontaktu svým přítelům vysvětlil, že o víkendu jeho matka slaví narozeniny a chce se setkat s partnery svých dětí. Q je nucený je vzít s sebou, protože jinak jeho starší bratr práskne rodině, co jsou oni dva zač a pravděpodobně zařídí, aby byli oba agenti uneseni a doručeni mámě až k nohám.

Ovšem svůj názor, že po setkání s matkou ho budou oba agenti nenávidět a přestanou mu věřit, ten nezměnil, i když ho odmítal vysvětlit.

A Qho depresivní nálada rostla s blížícím se víkendem.

James a Alec ho nezávisle na sobě přistihli, jak si balí některé věci nebo jak prochází jejich bytem, jako by se loučil. Ani jeden netušil, co si o setkání s Qho matkou myslet.

Nic, co udělali, Qho nedokázalo rozptýlit. Poslední noc Q dokonce odmítl sex a chtěl jen, ať ho oba drží v náruči.

A pak nastal víkend.

Q celou cestu k rodičům nepromluvil, jen zadal jejich adresu do GPS a koukal z okýnka.

„Tohle je ono?" zajímá se Alec, když dorazí k domku na samotě s opečovávanou zahradou.

„Jo." hlesne jen Q, zatímco James parkuje na příjezdové cestě.

Než stačí vystoupit, zaparkuje za nimi auto z půjčovny, ze kterého vystoupí Sherlock a John.

„Schválně, že poznám, kdo z nich je bratr." ušklíbne se Alec, když je vidí.

„John Watson!" rozzáří se James s nadšením.

„Jamesi!" vrátí mu nevysoký blonďák zvolání a vzápětí se ti dva pořádně objímají.

Ovšem jejich přivítání přeruší temný (a žárlivý) stín nad Johnovým ramenem.

„Jamesi, tohle je můj přítel, Sherlock Holmes. Sherlocku, můj starý známý z armády, James Bond." představí je John, aniž by se obtěžoval ohlížením.

„Rád vás potkávám." pousměje se James na Sherlocka.

„Nápodobně." odpoví mu Sherlock ledovým hlasem.

„A nás představí kdo?" ozve se Alec s veselou.

„Agenti MI6?" odfrkne si Sherlock, ale hned se zarazí a s vážnou se na Qho podívá. „Tak proto jsi je nechtěl představit."

„Jo." ušklíbne se nejmladší ve skupině nevesele.

„Q, o co jde?" mračí se James.

„To brzo zjistíte." pokrčí Q rameny. „Jinak, tohle je Alec Trevelyan a mně můžete říkat Q." dodá směrem k Johnovi.

„John Watson. Rád vás poznávám."

„Na co čekáte venku?!" zavolá na ně někdo od dveří.

„Táta." informuje Q skupinku, než se otočí čelem k domu.

„Není vás nějak moc?" ptá se vysoký bělovlasý muž.

„Jeho práce." ukáže hned Sherlock na bratra, čímž si vyslouží loket do žeber od svého partnera.

„Tati, tohle jsou James Bond, Alec Trevelyan a John Watson." představí je Q. „Pánové, Siger Holmes, náš otec."

„Siger Holmes? Jako _ten_ Siger Holmes?" zarazí se hned Bond. Trevelyan vypadá stejně šokovaně.

„Vážně si myslíte, že po světě chodí vícero lidí s takovým jménem?" ucedí Sherlock.

„Pane, je nám ctí se s vámi setkat." řekne Bond skoro v pozoru. Ne, že by na tom Trevelyan byl líp.

„Vaše práce a výsledky jsou legendární."

„Ano, slyšel jsem, že je nikdo z vás není schopný překonat." pokýve pan Holmes hlavou.

„Otec byl taky MI6 agent." řekne Sherlock směrem k Johnovi. „Tak se seznámil s máti."

„Aha." pokýve Watson hlavou.

„Doktor Watson." obrátí pan Holmes svou pozornost na třetího z nápadníků. „Dost jsme toho o vás slyšeli, i když rozhodně ne od Sherlocka. Musíte mít hodně rád adrenalin, když jste si začal zrovna s ním."

„Rozhodně nemůžu říct, že bych se nudil." usměje se John spokojeně, zatímco Sherlock za jeho zády se tváří uraženě.

„Pojďte dál." vyzve je konečně hlava rodu Holmesů. „Mycroft s Andreou už dorazili."

„Andrea?" zajímá se John.

„Tobě se představila jako Anthea." informuje ho Sherlock, než vyrazí za otcem.

John je mu v patách, ale zbytek skupinky se zdrží.

„Q?" osloví James s obavami nezdravě bledého Quatermastera.

„To nic." pokusí se Q neúspěšně o úsměv. „Běžte dál. Máma už čeká." dodá chabě.

James a Alec si vymění podmračené pohledy, ale poslechnou a vejdou do domu. Q, tichý jako myška, jde za nimi, i když o dost neochotněji.

V obývacím pokoji krom Shelrock, Johna a pana Holmese na dva agenty čeká i vysoký narezlý muž s mladou ženou usazení na pohovce, s největší pravděpodobností onen bratr Mycroft a jeho Andrea, a vedle otce rodiny stojí i nevysoká žena s krátce střiženými bílými vlasy.

„Pánové, moji ženu Olivii nejspíše znáte, že?" osloví je Holmes.

„M?" vydechne Trevelyan nevěřícně.

„Co to sakra-" začne Bond vztekle, ale nedopoví. Otočí se čelem vzad a s Alecem v patách vyrazí pryč z domu.

Na nějakou dobu je v domě hrobové ticho, jen z venku k nim doléhá zpět ptáků a zvuk rychle odjíždějícího auta.

„Doufám, že máš radost, mami." prolomí Q ticho. „Budu ve svém pokoji. Nerušte mě." dodá, než bezhlučně zmizí na schodišti.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Je mým osobním názorem, že M nikdy nechtěla, aby si Q začal s kýmkoliv z MI6 a už vůbec ne s agenty, a že tohle byl plán nejen, jak si ověřit s kým Q chodí, a jestli by s ním onen člověk zůstal i přes takovéto tajemství (protože práce v tajných službách je celá o tajemstvích), ale taky její snaha tento vztah ukončit, protože její názory._

 _Má to pokračování..._


	132. 11-5-2016 JB SH

**11.5. 2016 - James Bond, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

 _Předchozí čísti: 8.5., 9.5., 10.5. 2016  
_

* * *

Když si pak John vyslechl historku, kterak máti Holmesová, bývalá šéfka MI6, zfalšovala svou smrt a to dokonce před očima jednoho z Qho partnerů, usoudil, že nutit pak Qho, aby domů přivedl agenty MI6, byla pěkně svinská podpásovka. Svůj názor vyjádřil dost nahlas a Sherlock s radostí využil hádky mezi matkou a přítelem jako záminky k cestě domů.

Nemluvného Qho vzali s sebou do Londýna. K jejich překvapení chtěl odvést do bytu, kde bydlí se dvěma agenty. Ovšem nemínil tam zůstat. Chtěl si jen sbalit věci a s pomocí dua z Baker Street se nastěhovat zpět do svého původního pidi bytu. Nepředpokládal, že by v bytě narazil na Jamese nebo na Aleca. Dle jeho názoru se ti dva teď někde snaží vybít svoji zlost na něj a na M.

A tak se Q v tichosti vystěhoval.

\- - o - -

R byla více než v šoku, když jí Q oznámil, že s okamžitou platností přebírá veškerou péči o agenty 006 a 007. Jejich vztah nebyl nijak extra hlídané tajemství, ale všichni věděli, že jsou ti tři spolu spokojení, takže nedokázala pochopit, co se stalo.

A Qho vysvětlení, že mu ti dva už nevěří, taky moc nepomohlo. Q není ten typ, co by uletěl na jednorázové známosti nebo si vydržoval milence, takže to jim neprovedl a R vážně pochybuje, že by ty dva prodal nepříteli nebo tak něco. Vždyť Q je kryje i před Mallorym.

Ovšem že jde o vážnou věc, to R došlo pořádně, když viděla s jakou skoro posedlostí se Q vrhnul do své práce a s jakou péčí se dva agenti vyhýbají kontaktu s Quatermasterem nebo i rozhovoru o jeho osobě.

A protože R nevěděla kudy kam, obrátila se na tu jedinou osobu, která by z těch tří mohla dostat pravdu a ideálně je dát zase dohromady. Eve Moneypenny.

\- - o - -

„Tak jo, co se mezi vámi třemi stalo?" zeptá se Eve dvou agentů, kteří sedí u stolu v malé hospůdce ne moc daleko od MI6. „Jeden den jste jak z červený knihovny a vzápětí si nejdete na oči."

„Proč se nezeptáš jeho?" zeptá se James nepřátelsky.

Alec se jen víc zamračí a mlčí.

„Už se stalo. Dle jeho slov do toho nemám rýpat. Říkal, že jste se rozešli, protože vás on zradil, že to není v nejmenším vaše vina a ať to nechám být." povídá Eve, spokojeně a bez vyzvání usazená naproti nim. „Taky říkal, že odpřísáhl, že o důvodu zrady nebude mluvit, ale že to nepřísahal vám."

„Což docela vystihuje situaci, tak co kdybys ho poslechla a nechala to být?" navrhne Alec.

„A dívat se, jak vy dva děláte jednu šílenost za druhou, jako by vám už na ničem nesešlo a čekat, kdo z vás bude mít dřív parte?" ušklíbne se Eve. „Nebo mám raději sledovat Qho, který se snaží veškeré emoce zahrabat v práci a čekat, až se z toho všeho konečně sesype? Sakra, i finančním vědí, že se něco stalo."

„Eve, prostě to nech být."

„Ne, nenechám." odsekne agentka. „Mám snad vážně věřit tomu, že Q šel a zradil vás dva? Zrovna _vás_ dva? Ten by nezradil MI6 ani po mučení a vás si cenní mnohem víc než celé Anglie dohromady, tak co se sakra stalo?!"

„Zradil nás! To se stalo!" vrátí jí James stejně nahlas.

„Zradil vás nebo si jen vy dva myslíe, že to udělal?"

„Byla to jeho slova, ne?"

„To neznamená, že je _on_ doopravdy zrádce." praští Eve rukou do stolu.

Ti dva jí chtějí něco odseknout, ale vyruší je pohled ke dveřím. Těmi právě prošel Q, bledý, hubenější než předtím a s černými kruhy pod očima. Sotva uvidídva agenty, překvapeně se zarazí uprostřed kroku. Ovšem vzápětí jeho výraz přejde v zahambený a zklamaný, než skloní hlavu, otočí se na patě a zmizí.

„Pozvala's ho sem, že jo?" štěkne Alec naštvaně.

„Jo." přizná Eve beze studu. „Doufala jsem, že si to vy tři konečně vyříkáte. Protože vsadím všechny svoje boty, že jste se ani jeden nesnažil vysvětlit, co se mezi vámi stalo."

\- - o - -

Nakonec měla R pravdu s tím, že Eve pomůže, protože nakonec její řeči dotaly ty tři do jedné místnosti, kde Q mohl vysvětlit, co se stalo.

Že byl hackerem, kterému máma dohodila práci v Q-branch. Že M zfalšovala svou smrt neplánovaně a aby ochránila rodinu před dalšími, jako byl Silva. Že on sám se o tom dověděl až po jejím pohřbu a nebýt otce, že s ní nejspíš do teď nemluví. Jak ho donutila přísahat, že to udrží v tajnosti.

Že se mu dva šílení agenti líbili málem od chvíle, co nastoupil, ale že se bál vztahu s agenty, a pak, když oni projevili zájem, tak se bál hlavně proto, že by se jednou mohli zajímat o jeho rodinu a přišli by na to, kde je teď bývalá M doopravdy. Že věděl, že když by je nepřivedl onen víkend domů, že by je britská vláda Mycroft nechal unést a předvést před matku, což by vedlo ke stejnému závěru jako návštěva. K rozchodu a nepřátelství.

Že jim nechtěl lhát, ale musel, a že chápe jejich nenávist vůči němu a neochotu s ním pracovat nebo ho i vidět. Ale že je rád aspoň za to, že jim to mohl vysvětlit.

Alec byl první, kdo vzdal snahu být naštvaný a zranilo ho, když se Q v obavách nakrčil, když k němu vyrazil. Tak moc si Q myslel, že ho ti dva nesnáší, že by mu i fyzicky ublížili. Že ho ani nenapadlo, že by ho agent chtěl utěšit.

A Jamesovi to netrvalo o moc déle, než zlomil svůj odpor a taky se jal Qho obejmout a chlácholit, místo aby na něj byl naštvaný.

Na místě se kolektivně rozhodli, že budou raději naštvaní na M, kterou pak, na rozdíl od jejího muže, kompletně ignorovali při jakékoliv snaze o kontakt i při pouhém rozhovoru o Qho rodině.

O to větší bylo jejich překvapení nad její odvahou, anebo spíš nestydatostí, když je všechny tři pozvala na rodinné Vánoce.

K Sherlockově zlosti byl pozván i on a John a to i přes předchozí hádku ohledně Qho.


	133. 12-5-2016 AC

**12.5. 2016 - Agent Carter**

* * *

Margareth Carterová.

Jako všechny ženy její generace i ji čekaly dvě předem určené verze budoucnosti. Buď bude matkou nebo manželkou. Buď bude doma a vychovávat děti, které porodila svému muži nebo bude doma či chodit po návštěvách za ženami kolegů svého v práci úspěšného manžela.

Margareth Carterová se rozhodla, že pomůže své zemi ve válce.

Pokud se chce žena zapojit do válečného dění, má dvě možnosti. Buď je zdravotní sestrou nebo začne pracovat v továrně převážně ve zbraňovém průmyslu. Buď bude tvrdě pracovat v nemocnici v Británii či na kontinentu v nějaké místní nebo polní nemocnici nebo bude dřít jako kůň v továrně, kde jí hrozí otrava různými jedy či úraz těžkými stroji.

Margareth Carterová se přidala přímo k armádě.

Ženy v armádě pracují buď v kanceláři nebo na nějaké jiné nedůležité pozici. Buď píše na stroji pro svého ohvězdičkovaného šéfa či sedí s davem dalších a přepisuje zprávy nebo sedí ve skladu nebo kde zrovna bylo nedůležité místo, kam je možno příliš aktivní ženu schovat.

Margareth Carterová začala spolupracovat s Američany a začala jim pomáhat s jejich tajnými projekty, aby mohla zastavit tuhle válku.

Když válka skončila, ženy byly postaveny na své předchozí pozice a Margareth Carterové bylo řečeno, že buď se stane sekretářkou nějakého potentáta nebo odejde z výzvědných služeb.

Ona se ale nenechala zastavit a nenechala si dikttovat, co smí či nesmí dělat.

Margareth Carterová se stala zakládajícím členem odnože americké armády nazvané Strategická hazardní intervenční exekuční a logistická divize, která má chránit Spojené Státy před teroristickými hrozbami.

A ano, Peggy Carterová si dala sakra záležet, aby vymyslela název, jehož zkratka zní SHIELD.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Ten začátek jsem odkoukala z internetu z nějakého komentu u sestřihu scény, kdy se Peggy ptá Steva, jestli být laboratorní krysa nebo cvičená opice jsou opravdu jeho jediné možnosti._

 _Další pozn. autora: Víte, jak douho mi trvalo, než jsem konečna našla, jak česky překládají SHIELD? Dlouho. A česká verze zní snad ještě pitoměji než ta originální._


	134. 13-5-2016 K

**13.5. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Pěkný pátek třináctého vám všem!_

* * *

„Nesnáším tyhle plesy." mrčí si Eggsy pod nosem, zatímco doprovází Roxy na charitativní ples plný politiků, hlav států a pracháčů. Z těchto důvodů se zde Eggsy necítí zrovna nejlépe.

„No tak, Eggsy. Přece bys neurazil dámu tím, že bys před ní utekl a nechal ji tady samotnou." prohodí Harry tiše. Není nikde poblíž dvojice mladých agentů, ale Merlinova sluchátka jsou vždy funkční.

„Jo, Eggsy, přece bys mě nechtěl urazit." usměje se Roxy tím svým úsměvem, kterým děsí protivníky. „Co kdybys mě místo toho vyzval k tanci?" zeptá se ho s milým hlasem a s tím samým úsměvem.

„Nesnáším, když tohle děláš." zahučí Eggsy, ale poslechne a se zdvořilou úklonou odvede svou kamarádku na taneční parket.

Podaří se jim dvakrát obkroužít sál, než skladba skončí, načež si to zamíří k občerstvení, kde postává i Harry. Na této misi jsou Eggsy a Harry oficiálně příbuzní, takže není důvod se jeden před druhým schovávat.

„Bavíš se?" zeptá se Roxy Harryho, který hovoří s jakousí blondýnkou.

„A, tak tady jste." věnuje jí Harry přátelský úsměv. „Smím vám představit Její královskou Výsost-"

„Eggsy!" přeruší ho blondýnka, kterou právě představoval.

„Tildo!" rozzáří se Eggsy a vzápětí se ti dva s nadšením objímají. „Jak se máš?"

„To víš, pořád stejně, práce, politika, rodina." mávne Tilda bezstarostně rukou. „A co ty? Pořád dobrodruh, co zachraňuje svět?"

„Konec světa už dlouho nebyl, tak ani ne."

„Hádám, že už se vy dva znáte." vloží se do jejich rozhovoru Harry.

„Ehm, jo." zarazí seEggsy, jako by si právě vzpomněl, že tady nejsou sami. „Vaše Výsosti, tohle jsou Roxy a Harry. Vy dva, tohle je švédská princezna Tilda." představí je naprosto negentlemansky a mimo krytí.

„Nech si tu Tvoji Výsost." drbne do něj Tilda. „Myslím, že máš všechna práva mi tykat, ne?"

„Ale. A čím si to zasoužil?" zajímá se hned Roxy.

„No, ehm." zarazí se zase Eggsy a pomalu mu začíná rudnout krk i uši. „Tilda byla jedna z těch, které Valentine unesl."

„Tak odtud se znáte." pochopí Harry.

„Ano." usmívá se Tilda, která si Eggsyho rudnoucí obličej užívá stejně jako Roxy. „Eggsy byl hotový gentleman a pomohl dámě v nesnázích. Splnil ji prosbičku." škádlí rudého mladíka.

„To přece gentleman dělá, ne?" snaží se Eggsy marně chovat jako by nic.

„A co to bylo za prosbu? Teda jestli se smím ptát. Eggsy se totiž nepochlubil, že má známosti v královských kruzích."

„Neptala ses." brání se Eggsy.

„Jsem tvoje nejlepší kamarádka, to je snad automatické, že mi říkáš vše. I to, co nechci slyšet." praští ho Roxy do ramene.

„Tak si představ, že tohle nechceš slyšet." odsekne Eggsy.

„No tak, Eggsy. To nebylo moc slušné." napomene ho Harry.

„Vyzvídání soukromých záležitostí jiných je taky neslušné." hádá se Eggsy.

„Oh, Eggsy, málem bych zapomněla." vzpomene si Tilda. „Jsou tu moji rodiče a rádi by si s tebou promluvili. Chtějí poznat mého zachránce. Vědí o tobě vše, krom osobního dojmu."

„Když říkáš, že vědí vše, myslíš tím vše vše nebo jen – přístupné vše?" zeptá se Eggsy velice nejistě.

„Přístupné vše, nejsem blázen." protočí Tilda oči.

„Eggsy!" vyhrkne Roxy hlasitým šepotem. „Ty a princezna- Vy dva- Že se nestydíš!" dodá nahlas a s úsměvem od ucha k uchu.

„Pro boha, Merlin měl pravdu s tím, že jsi jako James Bond.." hlesne jen Harry s předstíraným zhrozením.

„Nechceš si jít zatančit?" obrátí se Eggsy na Tildu.

„Mileráda." přijme vysmátá princezna nabízenou ruku a dovolí tak Eggsymu utéct od svých kolegů.


	135. 14-5-2016 TTSS JB

**14.5. 2016 - Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven, James Bond**

* * *

„Jak je sakra možné, že se hlavou MI5 stala ta byrokratická krysa Říkejte-mi-Max?!" ptá se Q naštvaně, sotva dorazí domů.

„Pěkný večer i tobě." odpoví mu z kuchyně hluboký hlas jeho otce, aniž by ustalo cinkání a ťukání umývaného nádobí.

„Pěkný večer, a tak dále, bla bla bal,odpovíš mi?" ptá se stále naštvaný Q, zatímco zkopává z noh svoje tenisky a věší ke dveřím bundu.

„Zvolila ho rada valnou většinou hlasů." odpovídá mu hlas. „Je to až podezřelé, jak rychle ho zvolili. Ale já na něj nic nezjistím, ani to, co má na ostatní. Já jsem stará škola a on je s počítači tak dobrý jako ty."

„Nikdo není tak dobrý jako já." odsekne Q. „Omezují mě jen zákony, ale jestli mě budou štvát, začnu je zas porušovat." nadává pod nosem.

To už dorazil až do kuchyně, kde vysoký hubený muž s hodně prošedivělými světlými vlasy myje nádobí. Na sobě má skvěle padnoucí oblek, ovšem s rukávy košile vyhrnutými, vestou rozepnutou a se sakem pověšeným na opěradlu židle.

„Že by se vrátily ty doby – syn samotného C hackerem?" usmívá se muž u dřezu.

„Teď by to spíš bylo, že se Q dal na dráhu zločinu." povzdechne si mladý muž.

Chvíli pozoruje otce při práci, ale pak sebere utěrku a začne umyté nádobí utírat a uklízet.

„Čím tě vůbec náš drahý Max naštval? Určitě to nebude tím, že vyšoupl tvého drahého otce z jeho pozice."

„Tím mě sice zrovna nepotěšil, ale ne." povzdechne si Q. „Ten idiot chce spojit MI5 a MI6 dohromady. Aby ušetřil. Taky má kecy proti programu agentů 00, na což si vybral skvělou dobu, protože politici se toho tématu drží ještě z doby, kdy byla stará M a 007 si teď zase dělá, co chce. A taky by nás Max rád měl všechny pod dohledem v jednom baráku."

„To je hodně změn a plánů." mračí se Qho otec. „Za staré M bylo dost drzé, že chtěli zastavit program 00, ale spojit obě agentury? To by si nikdo nedovolil. Malloryho dost lidí podceňuje, ale pokud proti němu půjde celá vláda... Navíc nový C si vždy rád vyskakuje a dokazuje, že je chytřejší a lepší než ostatní. Kdo ví, co všechno má za lubem."

„Nemohl jsi prostě na pozici Cho zůstat ty? Bylo by to mnohem jednodušší. Nehledě na to, že spolupráce MI5 a MI6 by byla o dost poklidnější než s tímhle idiotem."

„Q, jak jsi mi jednou během hádky řekl, já jsem jen pozůstatek studené války a tohle je nový svět."

„Nemyslel jsem to tak."

„Ale myslel. A měl jsi pravdu. Svět se měnil už v době, kdy Smiley ze zdravotních důvodů odstoupil a já přebral jeho pozici. Teď by to tady Smiley nepoznal, a že to byl sakra chytrý chlap. A vzhledem k tomu, že i já začínám mít potíže vše sledovat, bylo doopravdy na čase, abych odešel se ctí a ne, abych se držel pozice, kterou už nezvládám."

„Přestaň mluvit tak moudře. Zníš jako stařec nad hrobem." mračí se Q nespokojeně.

„Neboj, tak špatné to se mnou zase není. Ale musíš uznat, že moje éra už skončila."

„Konec éry Petera Guillama, začátek éry byrokratické krysy Maxe." ušklíbne se Q znechuceně.

„No tak, nemůže to být tak hrozné. Vláda přece není tak natvrdlá, aby doopravdy zkoušela sloučit dvě znepřátelené agentury." chlácholí ho otec. „I když vezmu v úvahu, že posledně vás chtěli zrušit úplně."

„Tvoje utěšování je děsné, když vím, že mi dáváš jen kompletně falešné naděje. Víš moc dobře, že vládě stačí jen předložit jedno lejstro, jak jako jedna firma ušetříme a odklepnou to." povzdechne si Q. „Svět jde do háje a za vším stojí byrokrati."


	136. 15-5-2016 AS A

**14.5. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu**

* * *

„Jak víte, a pokud to nevíte, tak nechápu, co děláte ve výzvědných službách, pracuje SHIELD úzce i s různými superhrdiny. Z nějakého důvodu se ti lidi objevují hlavně ve Státech, ale to je teď jedno." povídá poručík a přísně se mračí na bandu z brusu nových agentů, kteří jednou možná budou pro SHIELD pracovat. Pokud nebudou zabiti, zraněni, vyhozeni, nezblázní se, neutečou a tak dále.

„SHIELD má vlastní divizi superhrdinů, kteří vystupují pod názvem Avengers. Jejich složení se neustále mění, ale momentálně je máme v sestavě Kapitán Amerika, Iron Man, Hulk a občas Thor, je-li zrovna na Zemi. Ve většině případů se k nim připojují i zvláštní agenti Barton a Romanovová. Styčný agent pro Avengers je pak agent Coulson.

To, co vám teď řeknu, nenajdete v oficiálních pravidlech, ale ve vašem vlastním zájmu doufám, že má příští slova budete brát stejně vážně jako slovo Páně. Je to jasné?!" křikne poručík na skupinku, až všichni nadskočí. Nikdo od nevysoké ženy nečekal tak zvučné zavolání.

„Kapitán Amerika, hrdina druhé světové války ztracený v oceánu, tu historku zná každý." začne poručík se seznamováním s členy týmu Avengers. „Byl nalezen a k překvapení všech byl na živu. Jeho znalosti o moderní době jsou místy hodně zastaralé, ale ve vašem vlastním zájmu bych se zdržela všech komentářů na toto nebo podobné téma. Kapitán je příliš slušný člověk, aby vás zmlátil nebo poslal do háje, ale Iron Man to velice ochotně udělá za něj, stejně tak agentka Romanovová. A myslím, že nikdo z vás nechce proti sobě mít nespokojenou Romanovovou, že?

Stejně jako poznámky o Kapitánových schopnostech s dnešní elektronikou jsou mimo témata rozhovoru i řeči o jeho věku, kolik zabil lidí ve válce a podobně. A taky jsou tabu veškeré poznámky o tom, jak je Kapitán nevinný, že neví, co je sex, a že k sobě může lákat jednorožce. Stejně jako předtím, on vám nejspíš neodpoví, ale zbytek týmu ano."

Pravdou je, že nejvíc řečí o Kapitánově panictví mívá Stark, který ovšem na tohle téma míní držet monopol a tudíž nedovoluje nikomu o tomto vtipkovat.

„Další v týmu je Iron Man alias Tony Stark. Ten chlap je miliardář, genius a technický mág, ale taky sebestředný idiot, nevyléčitelný alkoholik, playboy a člověk, který dokáže dohnat k šílenství úplně každého. Neprovokujte ho. Neptejte se ho, co všechno dokáže předělat na zbraň, předpokládejte, že je odpověď vše.

Se Starkem také ve vlastním zájmu nedělejte žádné sázky. Ten chlap má víc štěstí než rozumu a je to genius, tak si udělejte obrázek o tom štěstí. Nechtějte být jeho dobrovolník při pokusech a chraň vás všichni svatí, pokud se zjistí, že Stark při práci pro SHIELD měl přístup k alkoholu, vy o tom věděli a nikomu nic neřekli.

Taky bych vás upozornila, že kdokoliv, kdo řekne Starkovi, že něco nedá, nezvládne nebo si netroufne, bude pak osobně vysvětlovat řediteli Furymu a správní radě, proč si myslel, že byl dobrý nápad tohle Starkovi říkat. To samé platí i naopak. To, že vám Stark řekne, ať něco uděláte, neznamená, že to uděláte. Používejte vlastní rozum a pud sebezáchovy. A pokud nepůjde o aktuálně probíhající konec světa, hodně uvažujte nad tím, co po vás Stark chce, jaké to bude mít následky a jak to pak budete vysvětlovat řediteli.

Pokud na vás někdy padne povinnost hlídat Starka, pravděpodobně jste si to zasloužili a nikdo vás nebude litovat. Ujistěte se jen, že v takové situaci má Stark dostatečný přísun kofeinu a ne alkoholu. Pokud budete hodní nebo vám někdo bude dlužit službičku, možná se vám podaří získat kontakt na Starkovu přítelkyni. V tom případě jste zachráněni. Nebo tak zachráněni, jak jen to v tomto případě jde."

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	137. 16-5-2016 AS A

**16.5. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 15.5. 2016_

* * *

„Thor je znám z mytologie jako severský bůh hromu a války. Pochází ze světa známého jako Asgard a oproti nám má doopravdy božské schopnosti jako nadlidskou sílu, mnohonásobně delší průměrný věk a taky svoje kladivo Mjolnir, kterým do jisté míry ovládá počasí a dokáže s ním i tak trochu lítat." pokračuje poručík ve výkladu. „Thor střídá pobyt na Zemi a na Asgardu. Věda na Asgardu je mnohem pokročilejší než na Zemi, přesto má Thor občas potíže pracovat s našimi technologiemi. Dosud si nejsme jistí, jestli jde jen o tak velkou odlišnost, nebo jestli jsou naše stroje o tolik zastaralé. Teorie o Thorově intelektu si nechte ve vlastním zájmu pro sebe.

Co se týče práce s Thorem, nedivte se, pokud bude příliš hlasitý nebo bude mít potíže odhadnout osobní prostor. Nesahejte na jeho kladivo. Nemluvte s Thorem o jakékoliv severské legendě, ne všechny jsou založené na pravdě a ne na všechny Thor reaguje kladně. Nemluvte s ním o Lokim. Pokud ho naštvete, jdou veškeré způsobené škody z vaší kapsy.

Thor zbožňuje pop-tarts. Jo, je to obyčejná sladkost, ale Thor ji zbožňuje. Je mi jedno, jak moc můžete _vy_ milovat pop-tarts, pokud je tady Thor, jsou jeho. A pokud dojdou a vy budete viděni s posledním kusem, je to vaše vina, co se vám stane. Taky pokud nejste milionáři, nekupujte Thorovi žádné jídlo. Ani jeho přátelům. Malá asgardská hostina je schopná nakrnit malou vesnici na týden.

A ještě jedna věc. Podobně jako Kapitán, ani Thor nepochopí každou vaši popkulturní referenci, tak se nedivte, pokud některé věci budou brát doslovně. A pokud ti dva budou sledovat nějaký film nebo číst knihu nebo, nedej bože, sérii, vyvarujte se spoilerů. Veškerá následující zranění jsou vaše vina a nejsou hrazeny z pojištění."

Po tomto proslovu se poručík musí napít vody, aby trochu pročistila krk a nepřišla o hlasivky.

„Další člen Avengers je doktor Banner nebo-li Hulk, který se dost proslavil onou akcí v Brooklinu. Doktor Banner je tichý typ, skvělý vědec a specialista na radiaci všeho druhu. U něj jedno hlavní pravidlo. Neštvěte ho. Ničím. Taky se s ním nebavte o tom, jaké to je, být Hulk, proč se na něm zvětšují kalhoty a nic jiného, proč nenosí zelenou a taky na nic spojené s Hulkem.

Důležité pravidlo, které se týka doktora Banner a Starka. Pokud ty dva najdete v místnosti, jak něco plánují a jak se tváří velice potěšeně, že jste přišli, utečte. Pokud od vás budou chtít pomoc s pokusem, utečte. Neberte si od nich jídlo. Nepijte nic, u čeho ti dva byli. Nesahejte na jejich kávu. Bez vyjímky. Berte to jako první a poslední varování."

Agenti začátečníci jen poslušně kývají hlavami na souhlas, že si ta varování vezmou k srdci.

„Pak tu máme dva naše zvláštní agenty Romanovovou a Bartona. Agentka Romanovová je velice dobrý bojovník. Je jedno, jak jste velcí a jací jste machři na boj, ona vás vždy přepere. Nezkoušejte to. Taky každý, kdo bude zkoušet onu hru, kdy jí dáte nějakou věc a vyzvete ji, aby ji zkusila použít jako zbraň, bude po propuštění z ošetřovny okamžitě poslán k psychiatrovi.

Neptejte se jí na její minulost. Neptejte se jí, kde se učila bojovat. Neptejte se jí na Rusko. Nezkoušejte ji přepít. Nezvládnete to. Ona bez problémů přepije Starka a vy nemáte ani na Starka. Zničená játra po soubojích v pití se Starkem nebo agentkou Romanovovou nejsou hrazeny z pojištění se SHIELDem.

Je mi jedno, jak velké je vaše ego nebo jak moc velký si myslíte, že jste macho, ona bude vždy lepší než vy. A pokud s ní budete mít nějaký problém, ona ho rychle vyřeší ke _své_ spokojenosti.

A ještě jedno varování. Agenti Barton a Romanovová jsou velice blízcí kolegové, ale zkuste cokoliv naznačit o jejich vztahu a budete se trpět sami. Nikdo vám nepomůže, pokud na ty dva budete mít blbé kecy a oni to zjistí. A věřte tomu, že to zjistí."

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	138. 17-5-2016 AS A

**17.5. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu**

* * *

 _Předchozí části: 15.5., 16.5. 2016  
_

* * *

„Agent Barton. Má potíže se sluchem. Pokud vás bude ignorovat, má buď vypnuté sluchátko nebo usoudil, že nestojíte za pozornost. Je to výborný lukostřelec a trefí cokoliv. Můžete ho vyzvat k souboji ve střelbě, ale nepočítejte s tím, že byste vyhráli. Pokud někdo z vás bude mít řeči na jeho neexistující superschopnosti nebo bude mít nějaké narážky na ptactvo, ten šíp ve vašem koleni je vaše věc a nebude hrazen z pojištění SHIELDu.

Stejně jako u Starka i tady platí, že Bartona nebudete k ničemu vyzývat a nebudete mu předhazovat, že něco nedá nebo neumí. Veškeré škody jdou na vaši hlavu. Nepokoušejte se ho vyzvat k žádné počítačové ani playstationové ani k žádné podobné hře. Prohrajete. Dávejte si pozor, pokud bude pít až moc kávy. A hlavně, neptejte se Bartona na Lokiho." vysvětluje poručík.

„Pokud najdete Starka, Bannera, Bartona a Romanovovou v jakékoliv kombinaci, jak se tváří podezřele a dívají se na vás, utečte. Pokud po vás Barton bude chtít něco divného, ujistěte se u vašeho přímého nadřízeného, jde-li opravdu o nějaký úkol, a že si z vás nedělá srandu. Nesoutěžte s Bartonem o to, kdo sní víc nebo sní něco divného. Barton možná nemá takovou spotřebu jako Thor, ale pro výhru je ochotný udělat opravdu hodně.

Pokud někdo z vás udělá kanadský vtípek na Bartona, je to nejen vaše vlastní riziko, ale i riziko okolí. Pokud Barton zjistí, že je to vaše práce, pomstí se vám. Pokud nenajde pachatele, půjde po celé skupině a zniči vás všechny. Nepokoušejte ho.

Neptejte se Bartona na agentku Romanovovou. Nejen, že ho můžete naštvat, ale taky vám za a) nic neřekne a a za b) o tom poví Romanovové a ta se vás pak půjde zeptat, proč se o ni zajímáte. Nebude sám vám to líbit.

Kvůli Bartonovi a Starkovi vzniklo nejvíce neoficiálních pravidel. Nedoporučuji vám, abyste se zasadili o to, aby vznikla další."

Poručk se znovu napije vody, než o něco pohodovějším hlasem pokračuje.

„To jsou oficiální členové našeho týmu Avengers. Proslýchá se, že by se k nim mohli přidat i Ant-Man nebo Black Panther, ale o ničem oficiálním se neví. Taky se mluví o Spidermanovi, ale ten ještě nepřinesl povolení od opatrovníků.

Upozorňuji vás, že Deadpool _není_ členem Avengers, a pokud ho uvidíte kdekoliv na lodi nebo na základně SHIELDu, okamžitě ho nahlaste. To samé platí pro Lokiho. Hlásit vedení, žádné kamarádčofty.

To je zatím vše. Testy ve střelbě najdete na konci chodby, dvakrát do prava, východ 21. Odchod!"


	139. 18-5-2016 JB

**18.5. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Protože to, co tady řeší R, mě napadlo asi v době, kdy Bond ve Spectre s odporem vypnul hudbu, která mu v autě začala hrát po zmáčknutí tlačítka 'Atmosféra'. A jo, jen varování. Nepamatuju si, jestli agent, který měl nakonec dostat toho Astona, je chlap nebo ženská... No, tady je to ženská._

* * *

„Q." protáhne R, zatímco se sedá na židli vedle Quatermasterova pracovního stolu.

„Ano?" zamračí se na ni mladý genius. Jeho pravá ruka je obvykle velice racionální a chladnokrevná žena, ale občas se dostane do nálady, kdy mluví právě takhle a to je pak nebezpečnější než Eve na misi.

„Jen mě tak napadlo." povídá R jako by nic, ovšem vzhledem k jejímu úsměvu, se kterým by nejspíš porazila i kočku Šklíbu, se jejímu tónu nedá moc věřit. „Týká se to toho Astona, který skončil v Tibeře, víš, kterého mylím."

„Ano, jsem si velice dobře vědom toho, kde které moje auto skončilo, nemusíš mít obavy." řekne Q kysele.

„No, tak ve vybavení tohodle auta byly ty čtyři knoflíky. Plamenomety, raketomety-"

„Které jsem ani nestihl dodělat." zabručí Q, ovšem R se nenechá vyrušovat a s klidem pokračuje.

„Katapultovací sedadlo řidiče a taky ten knoflík atmosféra, kam jsi nahrál ty hrůzy, které ta ženská poslouchá." nakrčí R znechuceně nos. Nejmodernější hudbu, kterou je _ona_ ochotná uznat, je Šostakovič a to ještě jen proto, že ten chlap dělal vážnou hudbu. Cokoliv mladšího je pro ni barbarství a lidi, kteří ty věci pouští nahlas pro celé okolí dle ní hrubě porušují zákon.

„Pokud máš stížnosti ohledně jejího hudebního vkusu, nechápu, proč to řešíš se mnou." pokrčí Q s klidem rameny. „Ale pokud tě to potěší, zrovna tuhle část vybavení se zachránit nepodařilo, tudíž není šance, že bych to tu pouštěl nahlas."

„Díky bohu." oddechne si R. „Ale o to mi nešlo. I když chci mluvit o tomhle tlačítku s hudbou."

„Tak o co ti jde?"

„O to, že to auto mělo původně být pro Bonda." culí se R

„A?" nechápe Q, kam tím jeho pravá ruka míří.

„A že když to bylo auto pro Bonda a když tam ten knoflík byl od začátku, tak to znamená, že jsi už od začátku plánoval, že dáš Bondovi auto, kde bude nahraná hudba, kterou on rád poslouchá. To je hodně péče o našeho slavného agenta." povídá R skoro zpěvavě.

„O co ti jde?" dívá se na ni Q skoro výhružně.

„Mně? Vůbec o nic." protáhne R. „Jen by mě zajímalo, jak je možné, že víš, co je Bondova oblíbená hudba. Protože to jsi ze složky rozhodně nevyčetl, Q."

„Ven."

„Q, ty se červenáš."

„Ven!"


	140. 19-5-2016 JB R A K

**19.5. 2016 - James Bond, RED, Avengers, Kingsman**

* * *

Každá, doslova každá výzvědná služba, tajná i veřejná organizace, každá banda lidí má mezi sebou tu osobu, někdy i osoby, u kterých je velká varovná cedule – nezkoušejte proti nim hrát žádné hazardní hry! Může jít o oficiální i neoficiální pravidla, nicméně pravdou je, že to pravidlo existuje vždy.

\- - o - -

Vemte si MI6. Proti komu nehrát hazardní hry?

Na první místo by všichni asi nominovali Jamese Bonda a to oprávněně. Jeho pokerový obličej je dokonalý a jeho znalost hry na jedna hvězda. Ovšem není jediný. Legenda praví, že existuje tajný pokerový spolek, kam patří jen ti nejlepší na MI6 z nejlepších na MI6. Je veřejným tajemstvím, že do tohoto spolku, existuje-li, patří i Bond.

Pravdou je, že spolek neexistuje. Jde jen o bandu přátel, kteří tráví občasné volné večery hrou pokeru. A protože všichni hrát umí, je to buď možnost, že hrajete jako profík, anebo že příjdete o všechno. Ovšem kdo patří mezi tyto přátele a machry, to nikdo neví.

Někteří by odhadli, že tam krom Bonda patří i Alec Trevelyan a Eve Moneypenny, ovšem to mluvím o lidech, kteří proti těmhle dvěma hráli a co vědí, že se ti dva přátelí s Bondem. Ovšem asi nikdo by nehádal, že je členem i Bill Tanner, personální šéf dbalý pravidel, který nedělá mezi zaměstnanci preference. Ne poznatelné. Ovšem i on je účastníkem pokerových nocí. A další je Q. Mladý, od pohledu neviňoučký Q, který vypadá jako snadná oběť zlých hráčů a přitom vás dokáže bez mrknutí oka obrat o půlroční plat.

\- - o - -

Kdybyste se zeptali Henryho v archivu, s kým z celé CIA nehrát poker, bez váhání by vám řekl, ať se vyhýbáte Marvinovi Boggsovi.

Ten chlap je v důchodu, totální paranoik skrývající se v bažině bez vymožeností civilizace a ochotně vás zastřelí, pokud uděláte jeden špatný pohyb, třeba že se k němu přiblížíte. Ale v kartách... Nikdo v CIA, FBI, KGB, NCIS ani nikde jinde se nenašel nikdo, kdo by tohodle chlapa porazil v pokeru.

Ovšem jde jen těžko říct, zda-li to platí i dnes, když se Boggs před všemi schovává a útočí na potkání.

\- - o - -

Mezi neustále se rozšiřujícími pravidly pro agenty SHIELDu je vypsané vše, u čeho by si rozumný člověk řekl, že by ti lidi museli být úplně tupí, aby něco takového zkoušeli, a proto nic z toho není v oficiálních pravidlech. Nicméně všeobecná pravda platí a lidská blbost je nekonečná.

Mezi neoficiálními pravidla tudíž patří i poznatek, že není povoleno sázet více než je výše tří měsíčního platu bez ohledu na hru.

Dalším pravidlem je, že je zakázáno hrát poker s Tonym Starkem, Natashou Romanoff a Philem Coulsonem s poznámkou pod čarou, že s nimi můžete hrát, jste-li dost hloupí, ale že musíte splatit vše, co dlužíte. Vedení nic z toho zajímat nebude, ale ti tři si své výhry vyberou vždy. Bez výjmky. A neradi čekají.

\- - o - -

Mezi Kingsmany nikdy nebyla osoba s varovným nápisem 'Ve vlastním zájmu nehrát!'. Byli tu jen lidi jako Merlin, Mordered nebo Galahad, se kterými se doporučuje hrát jen v případě, že jste fakt machr.

Ale to bylo kdysi.

Teď už se časy změnily a je tu osoba, která má onu varovnou ceduli psanou tučným písmem a výstražnou barvou. Pokud nechcete přijít o vše, protože Kingsmani nemají omezenou výši sázek, tak nikdy, opakuji, _nikdy_ nehrejte s Roxanne Mortonovou bez ohledu na to, jak vás ona prosí nebo jak moc si myslíte, že jste dobří.

Je to ve vašem vlastním zájmu.


	141. 20-5-2016 JB AC

**20.5. 2016 - James Bond, Agent Carter**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Sorry za to zpoždění, ale rodinné akce se občas protáhnou i na celý víkend... Začali jsme v pátek a ještě jsme neskončili, takže je docela možné, že všechny resty dodělám až v pondělí... Jen varování..._

* * *

Nakonec Bond a M zůstanou v místnosti sami.

„Myslel jsem, že je M jen náhodně vybrané písmeno." začne Bond s pobaveným úsměvem. „Nevěděl jsem, že je to zkratka vašeho-"

„Ještě jedno slovo, pane Bonde, a nechám vás zastřelit." přeruší ho M varovně, což jen způsobí, že se Bondův úsměv o něco rozšíří.

„No tak, nemůžu přece být jediný, kdo o tom ví." povídá skoro se škodolibou radostí.

„Nechápu, o čem to mluvíte." zatlouká M, pohled upřený z okna.

„Jste žijící legenda. Doslova. U poloviny historek nevím, jestli jsou vůbec pravda." povídá Bond dál, aniž by si všímal oné nesouhlasné atmosféry kolem své nadřízené. „Ale kdybych se na ně zeptal, stejně mi neodpovíte, co?"

„Bonde, co přesně na pokynu 'ani slovo' jste nepochopil?" zeptá se M otráveně.

„Instrukce jsem pochopil, ale řídit se jimi nemíním." přizná agent 007 beze studu. „Spíš by mě zajímalo, jak je možné, že jste skončila jako šéfka MI6. V podstatě jste si založila vlastní špionážní agenturu, tak jak je možné, že jste tady a nevedete tamtu?"

„Vy mi nedáte pokoj, dokud vám něco neřeknu, že ne?" zeptá se M unaveně. Tohle byl dlouhý den i bez Bonda a jeho řečí.

„Tak nějak, madam." souhlasí Bond s úsměvem.

M si ho přeměří ještě jedním pohledem, než přece jen promluví.

„Máte chybné informace, ta agentura nebyla založena jako špionážní, ale jako protiteroristická." řekne jen.

„Ale má špiony. A sakra dobré."

„Samozřejmě." prohlásí M, jako by ji urážela samotná představa, že by její jméno a osoba byly spojovány s neschopnými agenty. „Ovšem i když nyní agentura zasahuje po celém světě, začínala jako čistě americký podnik. A už jste někdy viděl, aby Američan nechal Brita, navíc Britku řídit jejich vlastní podnik? Nehledě na to, že Amerika nikdy nebyla ono."

„Že byste byla až taková patriotka?"

„Bonde, kdybych nebyla patriotka, nevstupuju do armády." ucedí M.

„Jste s nimi ještě v kontaktu? S agenturou a lidmi tam?"

„To je tajná informace, 007, takže pokud se k té agentuře nechcete přidat, radím vám, ať těch dotazů necháte." řekne M poněkud ostře.

„A smím mít ještě jeden dotaz?" zaptá se Bond.

„Mám snad věřit, že pak zmlknete?"

„Samozřejmě." věnuje jí Bond úsměv, na které loví ženy a dívky celého světa, ale pak zvážní.

„Setkala jste se s ním? Potom, co ho vytáhli z ledu a oživili?"

„Ano" odpoví mu M krátce, ale zní tiše a tak nějak zranitelně. Pokud M vůbec může znít zranitelně, když je ženou z oceli.

Z chvíle ticha je vyruší Tanner, který se zaklepáním nakoukne do místnosti.

„Můžeme jet, madam." řekne, než zase zmizí.

M a Bond se postaví, oba s profesionálně vážnými výrazy. Ovšem Bond to hned musí porušit.

„Vážně jste randila s Kapitánem Amerikou?"

„Držte zobák, Bonde." odsekne M ostře, než vyrazí ke dveřím. Ale stejně slyší Bondovu tichou odpověď

„Jistě, Peggy."

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: M = Margareth 'Peggy' Carterová_


	142. 21-5-2016 AS K JB

SHIELD se dostal do dost nezáviděníhodné situace. Nebo spíše do dost trapné situace. Potřebovali v Londýně získat jisté informace, které ovšem chránila místní špionská organizace.

Ani ti nejlepší hackeři SHIEL|Du se nedokázali dostat do jejich počítačů. Jediní, o kom věděli, že je lepší než ti jejich, Quatermaster MI6, jim odmítl pomoci, protože na rozdíl od SHIELDu, kterému Q nic nedluží, ona agentura nebo spíše jejich verze Quatermastera má u Qho schovanou službičku. Proto jim odmítl pomoci. To agenty SHIELDu moc nepotěšilo, ale co mohli dělat? Nikdo nechce Quatermastera k ničemu nutit, protože vědí, co dokáže na počítači s přístupem k internetu a nikdo nechce být varovný příklad.

Tudíž měl SHIELD smůlu a musel zvolit jinou cestu. Ovšem těžko říct jakou.

Žádný z jejich agentů nebyl schopný se dostat do sídla agetury. Nikdo se přes ně nedostal k žádným informacím, nikdo z cizích agentů ani nenaznačil, že by byl agent. SHIELD si mnohdy ani nebyl jistý, jestli vyslýchá agenta nebo civilistu. Ti lidi jsou prostě takhle dobří. Největší šance by u nich měla Černá Vdova, ale ta je na dlouhodobé misi v utajení, takže z tohodle hlediska mají smůlu.

A SHIELD ty informace vážně potřebuje. Včera bylo pozdě a Furymu dochází trpělivost.

Nakonec Fury vydal rozkaz, o kterém se v duchu zařekl, že ho nikdy nedá. Dal rozkaz kontaktovat Quatermastera MI6 a nabídnout mu cokoliv, jakoukoliv službu, současnou i budoucí, pokud je Quatermaster zkontaktuje s vedením oné špionské agentury. Na neutrální půdě, samozřejmě.

Existuje názor, že dlužní někomu službu a žádání o pomoc je pro Furyho horší mučení, než co dokázala vymyslet inkvizice.

Ale agenti zavolali Quatermastera a požádali ho o pomoc. A Quatermaster souhlasil s tím, že se jim brzy ozve.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	143. 22-5-2016 AS K JB

**22.5. 2016 - Avengers, Kingsman, James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 21.5. 2016_

* * *

„Q, copak potřebuješ?" ptá se Merlin, sotva se mu na obrazovce objeví menší okno s obličejem Quatermastera MI6.

„Jak víš, že ti nevolám jen proto, že ti chci popřát dobré ráno?" zajímá se Q, ve tváři pobavený výraz.

„Vím to, protože jsou tři odpoledne a proto, že jsi mi už dobré ráno přál a to velice důkladně." ušklíbne se Merlin vědoucně.

„Pravda." povzdechne si Q, ale tváří se stejně pobaveně jako skot. „Ale k věci. Určitě sis všimnul, že se ti někdo snaží hacknout do počítačů, a že někdo jde po vašich agentech, co?" zvážní Q. O trošku.

„Samozřejmě, že jsem si všimnul. Mám desítku na to, že je to práce SHIELDu." přikývne Merlin na znamení, že ví, o čem je řeč.

„Gratuluji k výhře." pousměje se Q. „Chtějí po vás nějaké informace a dokonce kontaktovali i mě, abych se k tobě hacknul, což jsem jim odmítl. Tak teď po mně chtějí, ať vám domluvím schůzku na neutrální půdě. Očividně o ty informace vážně stojí."

„Schůzka s agenty nebo s vedením?"

„Se samotným ředitelem Furym."

„Oh. Takové pozvání přece nemůžeme odmítnout."

\- - o - -

A tak ještě ten samý večer došlo ke schůzce vedení SHIELDu a Kingsmanů. Přesněji k setkání Nicka Furyho, Phila Coulsona a bezejmeného agenta, které ze střechy jistí Clint Barton a Harryho Harta, Garyho Unwina a Roxy Mortonové, které ze střechy hlídá její strýček.

Setkání v malé londýnské kavárně, kde krom nich není ani obsluha, ovšem nezačalo nejlépe. Nebo spíše začalo tím, že oba mladí kingsmani hned, co druhou skupinu uviděli, vytáhli zbraně a zamířili je Furymu na čelo, zatímco Eggsy vykřiknul: Kurva, dyť sem tě zabil!

Následný masakr zarazil Harry Hart, který donutil své lidi schovat zbraně, načež ti ze SHIELDu udělali stejně.

„Myslím, že si vás spletl s Richmondem Valentinem." usoudí Harry s klidem.

„Vypadám snad kurva jako šišlající megaloman ve strakatých hadrech?" zeptá se Fury naštvaně.

„Vypadáte jako on." odsekne Eggsy trucovitě.

A Fury si musí připomenout, že tohle nejsou jeho lidi a že od kingsmanů něco chce a proto není dobré na ně začít křičet. A tak raději změní téma hovoru a pustí se do vysvětlování jejich problému.

A na střeše naproti kavárně sedí agenti Percival a Hawkeye a znakují spolu, aby srovnali britskou a americkou znakovou řeč.


	144. 23-5-2016 NCIS SH

**23.5. 2016 - NCIS, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

Málokdo ví, že má Greg Lestrade bratrance nebo jakéhokoliv jiného živého příbuzného minus rozvedenou manželku a dvě děti na střídavou péči. Ale i tak má bratrance. Nevlastního, abychom byli přesní. Gregův otec měl nevlastního bratra a ten měl syna jménem Leroy, který vyrostl a žije ve Spojených Státech.

Greg a Leroy spolu vždy vycházeli dobře bez ohledu na vzdálenost, napjaté příbuzenské vztahy a to, že je Leroy o kus starší. I jejich kariéry, Leroyova v námořnistvu a Gregova u policie, mají podobný ráz – pomáhat a chránit. Ovšem tak či tak i přes dobré vztahy spolu ti dva málokdy jsou v kontaktu. Obvykle nějaký ten telefonát nebo sms na Vánoce či na narozeniny a krátké setkání, je-li jeden v zemi toho druhého.

Proto muselo být pro Leroye velkým překvapením, že mu display jako volajícího ukáže Gregovo jméno, ale detektiv inspektor ho musí varovat. Je to tak pro všechny lepší. Hlavně pro jeho svědomí.

„Gibbs." ozve se ve sluchátku známý a trochu strohý hlas.

„Nazdar." pousměje se Greg na své staré spisy hromadící se na stole, protože ať už je situace jaká chce, je dobré slyšet Leroyův hlas. „Hele, máš teď čas na hovor? Jestli ne, zavolám později, ale vážně s tebou musím mluvit." povídá Greg nejistě.

„Tohle zní dost naléhavě, tak mluv." vyzve ho Leroy.

„Není to životně sůležité, ale mám pocit, že vás musím varovat." povzdechne si Greg. „Ještě furt děláš u NCIS?"

„Samozřejmě."

I přes telefon může Greg vidět Laroyův podezíravý výraz.

„Hele, neptej se mě, jak to vím, ale poslouchej." povídá Greg a trochu sníží hlas. „Prý teď někdo od váš vyšetřuje cosi, do čeho je zapletený i britský námořník. Proto se naše vláda rozhodla, že vám na pomoc pošle specialistu. Je to detektivní konzultant a jmenuje se Sherlock Holmes."

„Není to ten chlap z internetu?" přeruší ho Leroy. „Moje laborantka je fanynka."

„Holmes je genius bez trochy slušného chování, je otravný, protivný, nemá mezi mozkem a pusou žádný filtr a většina lidí mu chce fyzicky ublížit do pěti minut od setkání." povídá Greg. „Jedinou vyjímkou v tomto je doktor John Watson, který určitě bude s ním. Je pro Holmese něco mezi chůvou, svědomím a partnerem ve zločinu. Když bude problém, obracejte se na něj. A hlavně je nezabijte. Prosím. Potřebuju je oba tady a jejich rodina dokáže být děsivá."

„Rodina?"

„Domácí těch dvou a Holmesův bratr." vysvětlí Greg krátce. „Jenom jsem vás chtěl varovat, tak to prosím přepošli těm, co mají na starost onen případ. Ti dva by měli vyrazit někdy dneska, ale u nich není nic divného, pokud vyrazí o dost dřív."

„Dám si na ty dva pozor, neboj se. A díky za varování."

S tímto se dva nevlastní bratranci rozloučí a ukončí hovor.

„McGee!" křikne Leroy na nejmladšího člena svého týmu. „Zajdi za DiNozzou, ať ty dva narušitele místa činu pustí. Očividně tady jsou, aby nám pomohli."

„Ehm, ano, pane." přikývne počítačový znalec a vyrazí splnit úkol.


	145. 24-5-2016 NCIS SH

**24.5. 2016 - NCIS, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 23.5. 2016_

* * *

 _Pozn. Autora: Ta kapitola včera neměla mít pokračování, ale byla jsem donucena ho sepsat. No dobře, byl tu jeden dotaz, jestli toho bude víc..._

* * *

Gibbs vyjde z výtahu a zamíří si to rovnou ke svému stolu, kde by na něj správně měli čekat dva britští amatérští detektivové, kteří mu pomohli vyřešit případ a skoro přitom způsobili mezinárodní konflikt. Až na to, že dvojice Holmes-Watson není nikde v dohledu.

„McGee." zavolá Gibbs s varováním jasně patrným v hlase.

Oslovený detektiv a jediný přítomný člen týmu hned vyskočí ze židle a s nejistým výrazem hledí na svého přímého nadřízeného.

„Šéfe?"

„Kde jsou?"

„Kdo?"

„Ti dva Briti, o kterých jsem vyloženě řekl, že se odsud nemají hnout."

„No, to se má tak-" povídá McGee neochotně. „Ona sem totiž přišla Abby a donutila je jít s ní. Teda oni se moc nebránili, ale-" McGee už toho víc neřekne, sám sebe zastaví, protože jeho jednočlenné publikum vyrazilo do laboratoře.

Gibbs se sice na moment zarazí, proč z laboratoře neřve hudba, ale moc se tím nezdržuje a rovnou vrazí dovnitř, jen aby našel Abby, jak se rozplývá nad obrazovkou plnou zvětšených záběrů zpod mikroskopu.

„Gibbsy!" rozkřikne se Abby nadšeně, když si ho všimne. Tedy po dost hlasitém oslovení.

„Pojď se podívat! Ta kategorizace cigaretového popela je úžasná! A ten projekt o plísních taky." povídá mladá žena, tělem otočená ke svému nadřízenému a s jednou rukou protočenou doazdu, aby mohla mávat na obrazovku.

Gibbs jí jen věnuje pohled s pozvednutým obočím, než se obrátí na její mlčící společnost.

„Holmesi, uletí vám letadlo."

„Ale no ták, poletí dalším." povídá Abby a chytne detektiva za loket, aby si ho mohla přitáhnout blíž. „Nech mi ho tady, prosím. Je to genius."

„Abby, pořiď si jinou hračku. Ti dva poletí tímhle spojem nebo je vláda nechá vyhostit."

„Není fér." mračí se Abby pod nosem, ale pustí loket. „Dík za tu stránku. A pokračuj v práci, ten blog je totiž úžasný. Oba jsou úžasný." povídá.

„Vyřídím chválu i Johnovi. Rád jsem se s tebou setkal." rozloučí se s ní Holmes až překvapivě zdvořile.

„Kde je váš kolega?" zajímá se Gibbs, když vyjdou z laboratoře.

„S doktorem Mallardem. Vypadá to, že sloužili ve stejné jednotce."

A tak si to zamířili na patologii.

„A, tak jsme nakonec byli objeveni." prohodí Ducky, když na pitevnu vejdou Gibbs a Holmes.

„Stejně už musíme jít nebo nám uletí letadlo a Sherlock začne válku."

„Bylo mi ctí opět slyšet královskou angličtinu a setkat se se skoro kolegou." loučí se Ducky.

„Doktore Mallarde." podá mu John na rozloučenou ruku.

„Doktore Watsone." stiskne Ducky nabízenou pravici. „Někdy příště tedy."

„Někdy příště. Sherlocku, padej od toho těla!"

„Ani jsem se ho nedotknul."

„To je jedno. Máš pitevnu doma, tady nic brát nebudeš."

A s tím si Watson odvedl svého Holmese.

Gibbs byl velice rád, když ti dva nasedli do letadla a zmizeli a většina jeho týmu také. Až moc ho z nich bolela hlava. McGee je po setkání s nimi pravděpodobně traumatizovaný, Toddová pořád naštvaná a DiNozzo uražený, protože pokaždé, když si chtěl s Holmesem něco vyřídit ručně, tak ho přepral o hlavu menší Watson.

Jen Abby a Duckymu se stýská.


	146. 25-5-2016 K

**25.5. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Agent Percival alias Percy Morton odcházel z porady s kamenným výrazem. Pár kolegů mu věnovalo soustrastné pohledy, ale nikdo ho nezastavoval. Nikdo si netroufnul. Pod chladnou fasádu tohoto agenta si nikdo netroufal se dostat, jen agent Lancelot, který to i zvládl.

Ten agent Lancelot, jehož smrt před pár minutami zapíjeli.

Z krejčovství se pan Morton vydal rovnou do sídla svého staršího bratra, který po rodičích podědil titul lord i většinu majetku. Ovšem Percymu to nevadilo, on měl svou špionážní kariéru a díky svým preferencím i nulovou šanci sehnat pokrevního potomka. Dávalo to smysl.

„Percy! Co ty tady? Čekali jsme tě až o víkendu." rozzáří se Alexandr, sotva je jeho bratr uveden do pracovny.

„Neměl jsem původně v plánu přijet dřív." začne Percy tichým, ale dobře slyšitelným hlasem. „Ovšem mám do zítřejšího dne představit svého kandidáta."

„A sakra." vydechne Alexandr a jeho dobrá nálada hned pohasne. „Někdo, koho znám?" zeptá se nejistě.

„James." skoro zašeptá Percy.

„Kurva. Bože, Percy, je mi to tak líto."

„Je to riziko povolání. Věděli jsme do čeho jdeme, když jsme tu práci brali." poví mu Percival hlasem bez emocí.

„To ale neznamená, že mi to není líto." namítne Alexandr, zatímco přechází od stolu ke svému bratrovi, před kterého si dřepne. „Nebo to, že ty nemůžeš truchlit." dodá tišeji.

Percy jen obrátí hlavu na stranu a mlčí, rty sevřené o něco pevněji než prve, jako by chtěl zabránit jakémukoliv zvuku v úniku.

„Percy." osloví ho Alexandr tiše a chytne bratra za ruce, které má sevřené v pěst a položené v klíně.

„James je mrtvý." šeptne Percy a poprvé jeho hlas zní jinak než profesionálně. „Je mrtvý a já mu nemohl nijak pomoci. A teď jsem přišel sem, abych Roxy nabídl jeho místo, i když vím, že může dopadnout stejně." povídá Percy a po tvářích mu tečou slzy.

Alexandr na to nic neříká, jen bratra obejme kolem ramen a přitiskne ho k sobě. Nic neříká, protože slova jsou teď k ničemu.

James, Percyho James, je mrtvý a malá Roxy, která už je dávno velká a dospělá, určitě neodmítne nabídku převzít jeho místo. Vždycky chtěla být jako její dva strýčkové. Vždycky s nimi chtěla pracovat. To se jí teď splní jen na půl, ale o to usilovněji se bude snažit. Aby na ni mohl být strýček James hrdý.

Alexandrovi se nemusí líbit, že má dva členy rodiny v téhle agentuře, ale nemůže jim to zakázat. Může je jen podporovat a doufat, že se mu vrátí.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Drazí čtenáři a vy, co jdete náhodou kolem. Zítra odjíždím na Rallye Rejvíz a vracím se někdy o víkendu, což znamená, že do té doby nezveřejním vůbec nic. Ovšem slibuju, že to nakonec doženu. No fakt._


	147. 26-5-2016 AS A

**26.5. 2016 - Avengers**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Shledávám, že velice uspokojivě strávený víkend znamená zkuz jak kráva, co se zveřejňování týče. No fakt, je třicátého a já teprv zveřejňuju kapitola na dvacátého šestého. Ale dejte mi den dva a já to doženu. Na mou duši, na psí uši a tak dále._

* * *

„Tony? Vážně na tom videu líbáš nějakého chlapa?" zajímá se Bruce, zatímco sleduje video, které Hawkeye našel na internetu.

„Líbání? Tohle už je daleko za hranicí líbání." prohodí Nataha. „Tohle je sex ve stoje, jen jste se zapomněli vysléct."

„Nechápu, co vám na tom vadí?" obrátí hned Tony nos nahoru. „Ve stavech vysoké opilosti nemohu ručit za svou heterosexualitu. A za ničí bezpečnost."

„Myslím, že ani není problém, že by sis vyšel s chlapem, jako to, že ten chudák teď visí po celém internetu." usoudí Bruce.

„Na druhou stranu máme konečný důkaz, že Tony kope za obě strany." prohlásí Clint s úšklebkem.

„Dlužíš mi deset babek." upozorní ho Natasha.

„Stačilo se jen zeptat, Legolasi." prohodí Tony s mrknutím.

„Ne, díky. Já se tím směrem nehoupu." zvedne Hawkeye ruce v obraně. „Mezi mnou a mužem bude vždy žena."

„Na to mám i důkazy." prohodí Natasha.

„Ještě, že tu není Steve. Tyhle řeči by pro staříka mohly být dost traumatizující." kření se Tony na adresu nepřítomného Avengera.

„Steve má _velice_ pokročilé názory." řekne Natasha s vědoucím úsměvem.

„Mluvíš, jako bys měla přehled o sexuální orientaci všech okolo." upozorní ji Bruce.

„Vím i o té tvojí, doktore." mrkne na něj Natasha skoro rozverně.

„Kecáš." obviní ji hned Tony.

„Zkus mě." vyzve ho agentka.

„Ať se bude řešit kdokoliv, jsem na její straně." prohlásí hned Clint.

„Řekni člověka a já ti řeknu, za kým pálí." vyzve Natasha Starka.

„Jak chceš. Pětka na každé jméno." souhlasí Tony a hned hodí první jméno. „Fury."

„Tvůj typ?"

„Řekl bych, že hetero, pokud ten chlap vůbec ví, co je to sex."

„Totální heterosexuál. Bez vyjímky, takže ho nezkoušej nabalovat nebo ti zlomí ruku. Ale není homofób." povídá Natasha.

„Kdysi existovalo video, kde ho kdosi natočil s nějakou ženskou, ale zmizelo s tím, že je prokleté. Každý, kdo ho viděl, špatně skončil. Hodně špatně, ale nic, co by se dalo dosledovat až k Furymu." přihodí Clint.

„Ani se nedivím." usoudí Bruce.

„Fajn. A co Pepper? Víš o ní víc než já, její úžasný přítel?" ušklíbá se Tony.

„Víš, že je Pepper bi? A na rozdíl od tebe nepotřebuje alkohol, aby to přiznala." prohodí Natasha, zatímco si lenivě prohlíží svoje nehty.

„Cože?! Jak to víš? Vy jste něco zkoušely? Co jste zkoušely? Smím se přidat?" chrlí ze sebe Tony rychlostí samopalu.

„Tos mu neměla říkat." povzdechne si Bruce. „Pepper z toho nebude mít moc radost."

Nakonec se Tony uklidní a na moment odloží své fantazie, aby se vrátil ke hře.

„Co Steve? Kapitán Amerika pravděpodobně ani neví, co je sex, ale v jeho době nebyla homosexualita zrovna okey." spekuluje Tony.

„Byla trestná zákonem." upozorní ho Bruce.

„Už jsem říkala, že má Steve velice pokročilé názory. Ale slíbila jsem, že o tom nebudu mluvit. Leda před ním, aby měl šanci mě zkusit zastavit." pokrčí Natasha rameny.

„Tvoje prohra." mávne Tony rukou. „Hele a co Coulson? Tam bych řekl hetero a totálně gay pro Kapitána." ušklíbá se nad zájmeme Coulsona o slavného hrdinu.

„Phil Coulson je totalně gay úplně pro každého s ptákem a mozkem." prohodí Clint s železnou jistotou.

„To byla nejlepší léta našeho přátelství." usmívá se Natasha. „Já nalákala chlapy na prsa, opila je dost na to, aby začali zpochybňovat svou orientaci a pak je odvedla ke Coulsonovi. Lahev nejlepší vodky, zbylé ženy jen pro sebe a video s výrazem toho chlapa ráno jako odměna. Škoda, že už dohoda padla." povzdechne si Natasha na konci vzpomínání.

„Jak to? Coulson se naučil nabalovat lidi bez pomoci?" hádá Tony.

„Ne. Byl povýšen a pro samé papírování nemá už tolik času." mávne Natasha zklamaně rukou.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Asi bych se měla omluvit postavám za to, jak si hraju s jejich orientacemi, ale co už. Jinak tohle bylo inspirováno tumblr stránkou Texts from the Avengers._


	148. 27-5-2016 JB

**27.5. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Kolem jde drb, že se Tom Hiddleston nějak moc často setkává s režisérem Jamese Bonda, a že by tudíž mohl být novým agentem 007... Nevím, kolik je na tom pravdy, ale je to dobrý zdroj úvah a nápadů..._

* * *

Po MI6 jde drb, že se agent 002 chystá do důchodu, a že se hledá nový agent pro tuto divizi. Teda on to ani tak není drb, jako spíš pravda. 002 ve zralém věku čtyřiceti let a s úctyhodnou sbírkou jizev a dalších zranění se rozhodl, že dává této práci vale a bude si užívat těžce vydřených peněz a důchodu.

Agent 007 z toho nemá radost. Tedy ne, že by on a 002 měli tak vřelé vztahy, to rozhodně ne. Jde spíš o to, že tenhle agent má čtyřicet a jde do důchodu a Bond má čtyřicet tři a do důchodu se rozhodně nechystá. A pokud 002 odchází, protože je na tuhle práci moc starý, tak co je sakra Bond?!

No, prostě Bond nemá radost.

A ještě menší radost má, když se začne řešit, kdo by mohl agenta 002 nahradit. Protože nejčastěji se objevující jméno a nejpravděpodobnější kandidát na nového člena divize 00 je agent Hiddleston.

Zvláštní agent Hiddleston je vysoký, charismatický Brit, milovník čaje a Shakespearea s hlasem tak hlubokým a melodickým, že jen z něj jdou ženy (a muži) do kolen, slušňák, který by mimo misi neublížil ani mouše, svých schopností by nikdy nezneužil a vždy se za vše omlouvá. Ale na misi je supervýkonný a veškeré své vybavení vrací. Navíc jeho verze 'zničil jsem auto' je v překladu do reálu 'trochu jsem škrábnul lak'. Je oblíbený mezi kolegy i u nadřízených. Q-branch toho chlapa zbožňuje a Q se s ním přátelí.

Ti dva, jako Q a Hiddleston, mají spoustu společného – pití (čaj), zájmy (klasická literatura, Marvel), sladké (puding). Je-li agent Hiddleston v práci a má-li dlouhou chvíli (tj. má-li hotovou veškerou svou práci včetně papírování), lze ho často najít v Q-branch, jak s Qem popíjejí čaj o páté a kultivovaně diskutují. Q-branch má rozdvojené názory o tom, jestli chtějí víc, ať si Hiddleston začne s Qem nebo s někým z nich.

Bond toho chlapa nesnáší. Čistě z principu samozřejmě, protože jde o nováčka a neznámou a potenciální nebezpečí mezi jeho nejbližšími kolegy. Nemá to nic společného s teritoriálními pudy nebo s obavami, kolik času by Hiddleston se statutem 00 trávil na Q-branch. To rozhodně ne. Ani náhodou.

Ovšem vedení ještě nerozhodlo, tak těžko říct, kdo se nakonec stane novým agentem 00...


	149. 28-5-2016 AC

**28.5. 2016 - Agent Carter**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Neviděla jsem ani jeden díl Agent Carter, takže si vše tady vymýšlím. Veškerá podobnost se seriálem vznikla díky obrázkům na tumblru a pinterestu._

 _Nicméně tato kapitola je čistě pro Peggy a Jarvise, kteří jsou a vždy budou úžasní._

* * *

Peggy neměla radost. Ani trošičku. A proto, když dorazila ke Starkovu domu, nezdržovala se ani klepáním, ani zdravením, ani ničím.

„Starku!" zařve brunetka a práskne za sebou vchodovými dveřmi.

„Přejete si, madam?" odpoví jí zdvořilý hlas vyšlechtěného britského komorníka.

Což je přesně to, co Peggsy potřebuje, aby se zastavila a uklidnila.

„Kdo jste?" zeptá se nechápavě.

„Omlouvám se, madam. Mé jméno je Jarvis, jsem komorníkem pana Starka."

„Komorník? Aha. Jistě. A nevíte, kde bych pana Starka našla?"

„V garáži, ovšem nepřeje si být při práci rušen." odpoví Jarvis zdvořile.

„V tom případě se měl chovat zodpovědně." pousměje se Peggy, než vyrazí směr garáž a komorníkových protestů si nevšímá.

\- - o - -

„Starku!" zařve Peggy hned od vchodových dveří, ovšem muž, který se jí vyřítí v ústery, rozhodně není Howard Stark.

„Prosím, slečno Carterová, potichu. Prosím." vyhrkne Jarvis, hlas stejně prosebný jako výraz.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se Peggy ustaraně a automaticky ztiší hlas.

„Konečně se mi ho podařilo uspat. Snažně vás prosím, neprobuďte ho nebo se zase vrátí do dílny a bude celou noc pracovat. Nechce mě poslechnout a to mi jde jen o jeho zdraví." chrlí ze sebe komornk.

„Teď nemluvíte o Howardu Starkovi, že ne?" ptá se Peggy s obavami.

„Ne, mluvím o synovi pana Starka, o Tonym." opraví ji Jarvis. „Je stejný jako jeho otec, co se týče práce."

„Snad je to vše, v čem bude po otci." prohodí Peggy.

\- - o - -

Peggy teď akutně potřebuje pomoc. Potřebuje důvěryhodného gentlemana. Nejen důvěryhodného, aby mu byla ona ochotná svěřit tento úkol, ale důvěryhodného i tak, aby mu druhá strana věřila. A ona ví přesně, na koho se obrátit.

„Jarvisi, potřebuji vaši pomoc." vyhrkne Peggsy, sotva jí komorník se zástěrou uvázanou přes svůj oblek otevře dveře. „Jde o osud země."

„Ale co moje prádlo?" vyhrkne Jarvis skoro s panikou.

„Cože?" zarazí se Peggy, protože tohle opravdu nečekala.

„Zrovna peru. Nemůžu toho jen tak nechat. Starkovi mají vysokou spotřebu oblečení, za chvíli nebudou mít v čem chodit a já to odkládal už příliš dlouho."

„Jarvisi, jde o osud této země. Prádlo můžete nechat chvíli bez dozoru."

„Ale vždyť by se mi to všechno srazilo!"

\- - o - -

Sotva Peggy vejde do místnosti, ozve se Jarvisův vždy zdvořilý, ale varovný hlas.

„Nemáte oprávnění vstupovat do tohoto prostoru."

„To znělo vážně výhružně." řekne Peggy směrem ke komorníkovi, který stírá prach na policích, a který za celou dobu neotevřel pusu. Až do teď.

„Dobré dopoledne, slečno Carterová. Jde o projekt mladého pána." dodá na vysvětlenou. A pak si na moment dovolí nasadit mírně nespokojený výraz nad plány svého pána.

„Ujišťuji vás, že nemám v plánu se do budoucna stát hlasem bez těla." řekne Peggy, než opět nasadí profesionální výraz. „S čím vám mohu pomoci?"


	150. 29-5-2016 TTSS

**29.5. 2016 - Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven**

* * *

Peter Guillam měl přítelkyni a nadějnou kariéru ve služnách Jejího Veličenstva. Samozřejmě, že vztah s onou přítelkyní nebyl ani z daleka jen platonický, i když slušná společnost tyto věci neuznávala. Ovšem dělo se to tak všude. A následky na sebe samozřejmě nenechaly dlouho čekat. Ovšem jako u spousty jiných případů i tady by se všechny problémy vyřešily včasnou svatbou. Tak by se podařilo zachránit čest nastávající nevěstě i jejich očekávanému a zatím utajovanému dítku.

A tak Peter chystal svatbu i nový domov pro ně tři. Ale samozřejmě, že nic není tak jednoduché, aby se to nemohlo pokazit.

Nedlouho před svatbou musel jet Peter na oficiálně jednoduchou misi, která se ale velice zkomplikovala. A protáhla. Protože Peter byl zajat. Trvalo to zhruba celou věčnost, než se Peter vrátil do země a to ještě ani ne proto, že by někdo z vedení bojoval o jeho maličkost, ale spíš jako symbol dobré vůle ze strany jeho věznitelů.

Když se Peter konečně vrátil mezi civilní obyvatelstvo, spousta věcí se změnila. Na příklad jeho rodinná situace. Jeho snoubenka s hanbou zemřela při porodu. Jeho dcerka skončila v sirotčinci. Peter udělal opravdu hodně, aby ji našel a dostal zpět a to se mu nakonec i podařilo. Díky Smileymu navíc získal pozici v kanceláři, takže mu nic nehrozilo a mohl mít jasně stanovenou pracovní dobu, což taky hodně pomohlo.

A tak nakonec mohl do domu, ve kterém plánoval mít rodinu, přivést malou Prudence Guillamovou, svou malou dcerku s blond vlásky a s očima stejně modrýma jako on.


	151. 30-5-2016 JB

**30.5. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Omlouvám se, jasné? Vím, že mám skluz, ale nemám dost dobrou výmluvu, takže se jen omlouvám._

* * *

Q má mít dovolenou a tato informace sama o sobě je dost podezřelá. Ale on si ji nebere dobrovolně, nýbrž z kombinovaného nátlaku ustaraného vedení, podmračených zdravotníků a zděšeného finančního, které zjistilo, kolik Q za svou kariéru u MI6 vybral dovolené (nic), nemocenské (nic), dalšího volna (nic) a kolik má přesčasů (tak na dva další zaměstnance s plným úvazkem). A protože rozpočet finančního nepočítá s proplácením něčeho takového, byl Q donucen si vzít dovolenou. I kdyby ho jeho nejotravnější agent lomeno oddaný přítel měl doma přivázat k posteli. Ne, že by tento scénář pro ně byl nějakým velkým problémem.

Ovšem ukázalo se (po dvou dnech trucování a snahy se hacknout do vlastní sítě ze strany Quatermastera), že toho asi nebude třeba. Q totiž po stu letech kontaktoval svého starého mentora a ti dva se spolu domluvili, že Q pojede na dovolenou k němu. James samozřejmě s Qem jako věrný bodyguard lomeno tak trochu žárlivý partner.

Ovšem k Jamesově překvapení se Q v den odjezdu vydal na letiště a oznámil svému osobnímu agentovi, že jeho mentor žije trvale v Americe, a že jim zajistil dopravu a Qmu něco na zklidnění cestou. Ovšem nejde o zpáteční letenky čekající na nějaké šílené jméno na vyzvednutí. Ne, Q naprosto automaticky a bez zaváhání vyrazil k soukromému odbavování, kudy James chodí pouze jako oficiální ochranka politiků (a M) anebo předstírajíc, že to on je ten příliš důležitý a bohatý, aby se zdržoval ve frontě s obyčejnými smrtelníky.

V luxusní malé čekárně (dá-li se tomu vůbec říkat čekárna), kde pracháči tráví pouhých pár minut před přistavěním jejich letounů, sedí v jednom z křesel rudovlasá žena, která by se mohla vydávat za modelku nebýt toho, jak zabraná se zdá být do práce na tabletu a mobilu. Ovšem sotva dva muži vejdou, odloží žena oboje a postaví se.

„Dobré odpoledne, pánové." pozdraví je s profesionálně příjemným výrazem. „Mé jméno je Natálie a jsem váš doprovod na cestu."

„A, nová asistentka." prohodí Q a zkoumavě si ženu prohlíží.

Dle Jamese až moc zkoumavě. To on má reputaci sukničkáře, ne jeho Q, tak co si to mladý genius troufá zírat na asistentku svého mentora? A co je ten mentor zač, že má za asistentku někoho, kdo vypadá takhle?

„Bylo mi řečeno, že s sebou budete mít pouze příruční zavazadla, takže pokud je to vše, tak můžeme vyrazit. V letadle pak na vás čekají nějaké léky na uklidnění." povídá Natálie dál, pohled upřený na Qho. „Budete je chtít hned nebo raději nejdříve něco sníte?"

„Hned. Dřív, než se to letadlo vůbec začne hýbat." rozhodne Q bez zaváhání.

„Jak si přejete. Následujte mě, prosím." A s těmi slovy se Natálie otočí a vyrazí chodbou směrem k očekávajícímu letadlu.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	152. 31-5-2016 JB A

**31.5. 2016 - James Bond, Avengers**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 30.5. 2016_

 _Pozn. autora: jestli tu mám nějakou zeměpisnou botu, tak se omlouvám, jasné?_

* * *

Q v klidu a pokoji prospal let, který se James pokusil strávit debatou s Natálií, která je dle něj mnohem víc než jen obyčejná asistentka se vzhledem modelky. Ovšem moc mu to nešlo. Rudovlasá žena ho jen jednou upozornila, že má docela dost práce a pak se jen věnovala oné práci na tabletu.

Na letišti v Los Angeles na ně čeká luxusní auto s osobním řidičem, který Natálii věnoval na půl uctivý, na půl vystrašený pohled, zatímco všem otvíral dveře vozu. James jeho jméno přeslechl, měl příliš práce se zdrogovaným Qem. Auto je zavezlo daleko za město k moderně vypadající vile, takže měl Q dost dlouho na to, aby se probral úplně.

Tou dobou ovšem Jamese zvědavost nejen užírala, ale skoro i sežrala, protože co je sakra Qho mentor zač?! Původně by tipoval nějakého chlápka zahrabaného po lokty ve vnitřnostech počítačů nebo prastarého vševěda, ale tohle je barák milionáře, ne-li víc. Navíc ta asistentka, soukromý letoun a auto. Teda pokud onen mentor v tomhle baráku jen nepracuje, i když co dělá, že by mu zaměstnavatel dovolil použít svůj milionový majetek, to James vážně netuší.

Natálie dvojici Britů zavede do domu, kde v něčem, co má asi být obývací místnost, sedí hubená zrzka v bílém kostýmku a se špatnou náladou, obložená papíry a neúnavně zvonícími mobily.

„Co jsou zač?" podívá se zrzka na trojici.

„Návštěva pro Tonyho." oznámí jí Natálie. „Mohli by mu pomoci s některými následky Expa."

Zdá se, že je zrzka i přes tuto informaci pořád v nepřátelské náladě, ale nakonec jen mávne rukou ke schodišti do spodních pater.

„Je v garáži." řekne naštvaně, i když James má (správné) tušení, že tato nálada směřuje spíše na onoho Tonyho a ne na jeho návštěvu.

„Když mluvila o Expu, to myslela to Starkovo Expo, co bylo včera ve zprávách?" zeptá se James tiše Qho.

„Stopro." odpoví mu mladý genius s drobným úsměvem.

To už je Natálie dovedla ke skleněné stěně, za jejímiž dveřmi se skrývá prapodivná kombinace garáže, dílny a zříceniny.

„Co se tady sakra stalo?!" zhrozí se Q, sotva vejde dovnitř a rozhlédne se.

Několik obrazovek zabliká a pohne se jeden robot, ale jinak se nic neděje. Dokud se neozve hlas shůry.

„Pane Q, vítejte doma."

„Jarvisi, rád tě slyším." povídá Q cestou k robotovi, který se pohnul. „Dummy, jsi v pořádku?" ptá se ustaraně.

Odpovědí mu je zamávání tří prstů, která robot Dummy vlastní.

„Jarvisi, co se tady stalo? Neudělal vám ten idiot nic?"

„Jsme v naprostém pořádku, pane. Poškození se vztahuje pouze na obytné části domu a pro statiku nedůležité stěny. Opravy postupují velice rychle." hlásí hlas.

„Ale zničení domu je Tonyho chyba, že jo?" mračí se Q.

„Z 75 – 80% ano." odpoví mu Jarvis.

James už má dost toho, jak je ignorován a chce se zapojit do rozhovoru, ale to by se z druhého konce garáže nesměl vynořit chlap, jehož obličej je až příliš známý z televize i bulvárních článků.

„Hele, co kdybyste mě přestali pomlouvat?" ozve se Stark.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Asi je vám to jasné, ale stejně vám to i řeknu. Děj tohoto se odehrává tak den po Starkově Expu a útoku Hammerových dronů tamtéž. Natálie je Natasha Romanoff, která dle rozkazu pokračuje v dohledu nad Starkem. A naštvaná zrzka v bílém je samozřejmě Pepper._

 _Má to pokračování..._


	153. 1-6-2016 JB A

**1.6. 2016 - James Bond, Avengers**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 30.5., 31.5. 2016_

* * *

„Tony!" rozzáří se Q, když uvidí příchozího. „Co jsi sakra dělal?"

„Jenom menší přestavbu. A taky jsem vyrobil nový chemický prvek." mávne Stark rukou, jako by na tom nesešlo. „A co ty? Přivezla tě Natasha bez problémů?"

„Natálie." opraví ho James a dál se podezíravě dívá na slavného playboye, miliardáře a výrobce zbraní.

„Tvůj bodyguard?" ptá se Tony Qho, ale pohled upírá na Jamese. „Jarvisi, kdo je to?"

„Jeho složka patří pod jurisdikci pana Qho." oznámí hlas shůry.

„Copak se nedokážeš hacknout do MI6?" rozhodí Tony rukama.

„Víš, co jsem ti říkal. Jestli tě najdu ve svých souborech, pomstím se ti." řekne Q.

„A z toho důvodu se tam nechci hacknout." přitaká mu Jarvis.

„Tony, tohle je James Bond, můj společník. Jamesi, tohle je Tony Stark, můj mentor." představí Q dva starší muže, ale nedá jim čas na seznamování. „Tak mi řekni, co jsi sakra dělal na Expu a tady. A proč si Natálie myslí, že bych ti mohl pomoci s následky." vyzve Q Tonyho.

„No vidíš, když už jsi tady. Jarvis na internetu hledá a likviduje všechny videa a další záznamy z Expa. Mohl bys ty zatím projít Hammeorvi počítače a najít v nich všechny stopy o jádru?" zaklepe si Tony na hrudník, kde přes triko prosvítá bledě modré světlo. „Nebo si to prohoďte, jak chcete."

„A řekneš mi, co se dělo?" ptá se Q cestou k pracovnímu stolu, na kterém stojí několik průhledných obrazovek.

„Nic moc." pokrčí Tony rameny. „Paladiové jádro mě chtělo zabít. Rhodney se na mě naštval a skoro mě zabil. Taky mi šlohnul oblek. Ivan Vanko si vyrobil svoje jádro a skoro mě zabil. SHIELD se na mě naštval a poslal na mě svoje agenty. S pomocí táty jsem vyrobit nový prvek pro jádro. Hammer si najal Vanka a skoro zabil všechny na Expu. Pepper mě chce zabít za všechno papírování, i když jsem z ní udělal hlavu Stark Industries."

Na chvíli je v garáži ticho.

„Jsi idiot." usoudí Q, než obrátí svou pozornost k počítači.

Tony se se smíchem vrátí k tomu, co dělal před jejich příchodem a Jamesovi nezbyde, než sedět a čekat nebo si hrát s Dummym na aport.


	154. 2-6-2016 R

**2.6. 2016 - RED**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Inspirováno touto povídkou a zároveň i reklama na tuto povídku. Doporučuji, i když ještě není dopsaná a i když přibývá hooooodně pomalu..._

 _RED's in this season - archiveofourown org/works/3753061/chapters/8329873_

* * *

Povím vám jeden příběh o nešťastné lásce.

Bylo, nebylo. Žila jedna mladá žena jménem Viktorie a ta pracovala jako špion pro britskou tajnou službu. Jednoho dne ji její velitelé poslali do daleké ciziny až do Ruska, tedy vlastně do Sovětského Svazu, aby jim tam dělala zvěda a donášela jim informace na šéfa KGB. A to taky Viktorie dělala, protože byla výborný špion.

Bylo, nebylo. Žil jeden mladý muž jménem Ivan a ten pracoval jako špion pro sovětskou tajnou službu. Byl v tom opravdu dobrý a postupně se dopracoval až do čela KGB. Seznámil se s dívkou jménem Viktorie a do té se zamiloval. Jenže pak zjistil, že ona dívka je špionem z nepřátelské země.

Ovšem nebyl jediný, kdo byl zamilovaný. Viktorie také propadla lásce.

Nějakou dobu to vypadalo, že mohou pokračovat ve svém zapovězeném vztahu, i když musí na oko stát proti sobě, jenže po čase jim došlo štěstí.

Viktoriini velitelé začali být podezíraví a chtěli po ní, ať jim dokáže, že je pořád na jejich straně, že nezradila. Chtěli po ní, ať Ivana zastřelí.

Viktorie nechtěla, milovala ho, ale věděla, že pokud by rozkaz nesplnila, že její velitelé pošlou jiného špiona a ten bude mít za úkol zabít nejen Ivana, ale i ji. A tak se s těžkým srdcem vydala splnit úkol. Setkala se s Ivanem a několikrát ho střelila do hrudi, než utekla ze země a vrátila se do té své.

Ivan skoro zemřel, ale nakonec svá zranění přežil. Přežil a věděl, že ho Viktorie stále miluje, i když ho zkusila zabít.

Ivan totiž od svých zvědů zjistil, jaký úkol jeho milá dostala, ale nezasahoval. Nechtěl jí ublížit. Věděl, že ho ona musí zastřelit nebo zemřou oba. Tak totiž hra špionů funguje, ať se jim to líbí nebo ne. Ivan věděl, že ho Viktorie musí zabít. Věděl také, že kdyby ho doopravdy chtěla zabít, že ho střelí do hlavy. Ale ona ho střelila do hrudi a dala mu tak malou malilinkatou šanci k přežití.

Ivan věděl, že ho jeho Viktorie stále miluje, ale každý teď žil v jiné zemi, jeden v Sovětském Svazu, druhý v Británii a mezi nimi znepřátelená a rozdělená Evropa. A pokud by se jim přece jen podařilo znovu setkat, kdyby na to přišli jiní, oni by přišli o život. A tak zůstávali každý sám.

Tak zní onen příběh nešťastné lásky.

Ovšem není to celé povídání o osudech dvou milenců z nepřátelských stran. Ne, to povídání pokračuje, protože ani Ivanovi nejlepší špioni nemohli zjistit to, co Viktorie v době svého útěku ze země jen tušila. Totiž to, že je těhotná.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	155. 3-6-2016 R K

**3.6. 2016 - RED, Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 2.6. 2016_

* * *

Gary Ian Unwin, syn Leeho a Michelle Unwinových, dostal své jméno po svých dědečcích. Ten z máminy strany je Gary a je to skvělý automechanik a velký fanoušek Chelsea. Ten z tátovi strany se tedy nejmenuje Ian, jmenuje se Ivan, ale to by znělo trochu divně, tak má Gary upravenou verzi toho jména. Tohodle dědečka potkal jen párkrát, protože je to, čemu se říká Velké Zvíře. Většinou je děda Ivan jen hlasem v telefonu.

Gary, který je teda všeobecně znám jako Eggsy, má vůbec vtipné příbuzenstvo. Tedy, to z máminy strany je úplně normální, i když do toho patří jen máma a děda Gary a nikdo jiný. Zato rodina z tátovi strany, to je něco úplně jiného.

Táta samotný byl mariňák, ovšem během jedné mise zemřel. Eggsy o tom ví jen málo, protože o tátově smrti něchce nikdo v rodině mluvit.

Pak je tu babička Viktorie, což je hodně elegantní a hodně přísná žena. A taky bývalá agentka MI6. Nikdy se nevdala, i když úřední papíry můžu tvrdit cokoliv o existenci imaginárním panu Unwinovi, matrikovém otci Leeho Unwina, v jejím životě.

Eggsyho opravdický dědeček je Ivan Simonov, bývalý šéf KGB a šéf čehokoliv, čemu teď velí. Dědeček je vážně Velké Zvíře. Ale kdyby si měl Eggsy někdy vybrat mezi naštvanou babičkou a šéfem KGB, volá KGB.

No a pak tu jsou Eggsyho tetičky a strýčkové. Tedy, jeho rodiče jsou oba jedináčci, takže tihle lidi s ním nejsou pokrevně příbuzní. Ovšem pomáhali vychovávat jeho i tátu a pro Eggsyho jsou všichni tety a strýcové. Podle seznamu tajných služeb jde o bývalé agenty převážně KGB, kteří teď žijí v Londýně.

A všichni tihle lidi Eggsyho učili vše, co znají. Eggsy prakticky nechodil do žádných zájmových kroužků, protože tahle armáda skoro příbuzných mu vše bohatě vynahrazovala.

Tak tedy vypadala rodinná situace Garyho Unwina.

A jo, málem bych zapomněla. Eggsy má ještě malou sestřičku Daisy, následek to matčiny alkoholové nerozvážnosti, kterou on i celá jeho více méně příčetná rodina zbožňuje a rozmazluje. Eggsy už se nemůže dočkat, až ji začne učit vše, co sám umí.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	156. 4-6-2016 R K

**4.6. 2016 - RED, Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 2.6., 3.6. 2016_

* * *

Víte, příbuzenstvo plné nájemných zabijáků a tajných agentů má jednu obrovskou nevýhodu. Nemůžete o nich mluvit. Takže Eggsy teď nemá jediný argument pro obhajobu své osoby proti tomudle Harrymu Hartovi.

Ale asi bychom měli vyprávět od začátku.

Když umřel táta, přišel k nim domů chlap z jeho jednotky a dal Eggsymu medaili s číslem, kam může jednou zavolat o jakoukoliv službu. Eggsy ji nikdy nepotřeboval až do dnešní noci, kdy ho zatkli za krádež auta, řízení pozpátku a nabourání policejního auta. Právnickou řečí by to byl mnohem delší seznam, ale co už.

Eggsymu hrozilo vězení, ale nechtěl volat o pomoc svojí rodině, protože tam se nic neutají, na věky věků by si z něj dělali všichni srandu a navíc by dostal přednášku, o kterou vážně nestojí. Proto zavolal na ono číslo z medaile a voila, je svobodný a setkává se s Harrym Hartem.

Eggsyho první dojem byl takový, že mít trochu míň sebeovládání, asi se poslintá. Tak k sežrání Harry Hart vypadá. Že je ten chlap bohatý a vlivný, to Eggsy pochopil díky svému propuštění a luxusnímu obleku, co měl jeho zachránce na sobě. Ale po té ukázce boje v hospodě je jasné, že tenhle chlápek dělá do tajných služeb nebo něčeho podobného.

Pak mu Harry Hart řekl o smrti jeho táty a Eggsy si byl sakra jistý, že i když je víc než ochotný se s tímhle chlápkem přesunout na nejbližší vodorovný povrch, rozhodně ho nemíní představovat rodině. Leda by si byl jo jistý, že Harry nezmíní onu část 'nesu vinu za smrt Leeho Unwina'. Eggsyho rodina by se postarala, aby Harry Hart zmizel z povrchu zemského. Nejspíš by ho vymazali z dějin lidstva a vesmíru.

Ovšem Eggsyho fantazie o tom, jak si Harryho nechat a zároveň ho utajit před špionskou rodinou, přerušila Harryho kritika na Eggsyho život a rozhodnutí.

Že Eggsy proflákal střední a nikdy nestudoval dál. Jo, před střední byl Eggsy genius, ale na střední se probírali blbosti, co ho nezajímali, neřešilo se tam nic, co by ho nutilo se učit, tak proč by to dělal? Byla to nuda. To už mu i babička Viktorie a strýček Fjodor poskytli lepší vzdělání než školní systém.

Že Eggsy nechal gymnastiky, i když ho jeho trenér měl za budoucího olympionika. Jo, gymnastika Eggsyho bavila a zmlátil každého, kdo říkal, že je to jen pro holky. Ale pak tetičky Nataša a Jana viděly, co se Eggsy učí, odepsaly ho z kurzu a učily ho samy, protože o tom, co umí ty dvě, o tom si Eggsyho trenér mohl nechat jen zdát.

Že Eggsy nechal mariňáků. Jak chcete komukoliv vysvětlit, že jste podlehli emocionálnímu nátlaku těhotné matky a nechali kariéry u mariňáků pro její slzy?

Že Eggsy nemá žádnou práci. Nepočítaje onen detail, že v okolí sídliště není práce zrovna na rozdávaní, tak Eggsyho příjem jsou občasné brigády a hlavně výpomoc tetičkám a strýčkům s jejich prací a to si Eggsy do životopisu fakt psát nebude.

Vzato kolem a kolem, Eggsy se neměl nijak moc jak bránit proti slovnímu útoku Harryho Harta, takže když od tohodle nažehleného chlapa dostal nabídku k práci, neměl moc dobrou náladu. Ovšem nakonec přijal. Koneckonců, může to být sranda a aspoň bude mít víc šancí se dostat blíž k Harrymu Hartovi a jakékoliv části jeho anatomie.


	157. 5-6-2016 JB

**5.6. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Když se James dostaví do Qho kanceláře, mladý genius zády otočený ke dveřím sedí u svého počítače a dle toho, co James vidí na obrazovce, sepisuje nějaký kód. To pro Jamese není žádná novinka, jde o obvyklou situaci.

Dnes ráno mu Q nechal vzkaz, ať za ním po práci přijde, že ho zve na večeři, aby mu tím vynahradil všechna ta Jamesova pozvání, ze kterých nic nebylo, protože Q pro samou práci zapomněl. Ovšem tentokrát je Q ten, co společný večer iniciuje, tudíž by to snad doopravdy mohlo vyjít.

A tak se James usadí na židli v koutě kanceláře, kterou už v duchu překřtil na svou a čeká, až Q dopíše a oni vyrazí.

A čeká.

A čeká.

A čeká.

Půl hodiny čekání ještě James bere jako normální. Ale po hodině už ho to vážně přestalo bavit.

„Q." osloví James Quatermastera, i když ví, že ten nesnáší, když na něj u kódování někdo mluví. Ovšem tohle je naprosto bez efektu. Q dál sedí a datluje o závod.

„Q!" začne James hlasitěji, ale ani napodruhé ani napotřetí se odpovědi či reakce jakéhokoliv druhu nedočká.

Nakonec dojde trpělivost i tomuto zkušenému agentovi.

„Naser si, Q!" zařve vztekle a vyrazí pryč z kanceláře. Dveřmi za sebou práskne tak silně, že je div, že je nevyhodil z pantů.

Ovšem podařilo se mu tímto nějak shodit Qho tužkovník a tento čin konenčně probudí Qho z tranzu a donutí ho se rozhlédnout kolem. A vytáhnout z uší malá bezdrátová sluchátka.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	158. 6-6-2016 JB

**6.6. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 5.6. 2016_

* * *

Q je náhle vytrhnut ze své práce a ze svého soustředění, protože mu na stole spadl tužkovník.

„Co?" zarazí se mladý genius a rozhlédne se kolem, aby zjistil, co mohlo způsobit onen nepořádek na jeho stole. V jedné ruce přitom žmoulá bezdrátové sluchátko, na jehož výrobě Q-branch momentálně pracuje.

Jen náhodou, chvíli před tím, než se vrátí ke psaní, mu pohled padne na hodiny. A ty ukazují asi hodinu a půl poté, co se u něj měl stavit James.

Q se nejdřív trochu uraženě zamračí, protože má agent pořádné zpoždění, ale pak očima zavadí o spadlý tužkovník. Na moment se zarazí, ale nakonec mu to nedá. Uloží svou celodenní práci a vykoukne z kanceláře.

„Nebyl tady Bond?" zeptá se opatrně kolem procházející techničky.

„Ehm, ano, pane, byl." řekne ta dost nejistě. „Tedy, byl u vás přes hodinu a před chvílí odešel. Byl dost naštvaný."

„A do prdele." vydechne Q a totálně tím nebohou ženu vyděsí. „Jak je to dlouho?!"

„A-asi pět mi-minut."

Po této větě se Q-branch a polovině pater MI6 mohl naskytnout pohled na Quatermastera řítícího se chodbami, jako by mu šlo o život.

Naštěstí pro Qho si James před svým odjezdem z veliteství ještě zapálil, aby se trochu uklidnil, tudíž ho genius mohl dohnat.

„Omlouvám se!" vyhrkne Q, sotva Bonda uvidí. „Omlouvám se, omlouvám se." opakuje, když stojí před Jamesem, ale pak ho předchozí fyzická činnost donutí se zlomit v pase, opřít se dlaněmi o kolena a funět jako o závod.

James na ten úkaz jen hledí, oči vykulené. Q přece nikdy neběhá, ani nedělá nic, co se třeba jen blíží k fyzické námaze.

„To jsi sem běžel až z Q-branch?" zeptá se James.

„Jo." zasípe Q.

„Ovšem stejně pozdě. Tvou rezervaci už nestihneme." řekne James naštvaně. Další šance na společný večer v háji, protože pro Qho je práce přednější než rande s ním.

„Žádná rezervace. U mě doma." dostane ze sebe Q a konečně trochu zklidní dech. „Teda. Teda jestli ještě chceš." dodá nejistě a kouká na Jamese očima smutného štěněte.

„Pouze v případě, že pojedeme teď hned." rozhodne Bond.

„Jako bez vracení se pro moje věci?" ujišťuje se Q.

„Ano."

„Ale-" zarazí s duchu před sebou vidí svou elektroniku, bez které se obvykle nehne na krok.

„Ano." zopakuje James, tentokráte o chlup důrazněji.

„Tak jo." rozhodne se Q. Chce tenhle – vztah, nebo jak tomu má říkat, takže to jednu noc musí přežít.

Potomto rozhodnutí nastoupí oba do Jamesova sporťáku a vyrazí směr Qho byt.

„Ehm, Jamesi?" ozve se Q po chvíli jízdy.

„Co?"

„Já nemám klíče od bytu. Jsou v kanceláři."


	159. 7-6-2016 B A

**7.6. 2016 - Bourne Legacy, Avengers**

* * *

„Agente Bartone, nechcete mi vysvětlit, proč je váš obličej mezi nejvyšší desítkou hledaných zločinců CIA?" zajímá se Fury.

„Co?" je Bartonova jediná odpověď. To a pusa a oči dokořán.

Hillová mu beze slova předá vytištěný list papíru, kde se opravdu nachází jeho obličej a u něj jméno Aaron Cross.

„Co?" zopakuje Barton.

„Podle CIA jste nebezpečný zločinec, který může za smrt nesčetně lidí a zničení jistých laboratoří a za únos jedné vědkyně." vysvětluje Fury.

„Co? Já nemám tušení, o co jde, pane." rozhodí Barton nechápavě rukama.

„Pane?" vloží se do rozhovoru jeden z techniků. „Máme záběry z Manily. Vypadá to, že má agent Barton dvojníka." řekne trochu nejistě, jako by se bál reakce ředitele Furyho.

„Ukažete mi to. Hned." rozkáže jednooký.

O pár chvil později se na obrazovce na Furyho stole objeví živý satelitní přenos toho, jak dokonalý dvojník agenta Bartona a nějaká bruneta, což asi bude ona unesená vědkyně, na motorce utíkají před pronásledovateli z řad místní policie a pravděpodobně i CIA, když to oni na neznámého vypsali odměnu.

„Agente Bartone, nemáte náhodou bratra, o kterém jste se nám zapomněl zmínit?" zeptá se Fury a přetočí obrazovku čelem k Hawkeyovi.

Ten chvíli hledí na video, kde se prchající dvojici podařilo setřást všechny pronásledovatele až na jednoho, než odpoví.

„Měl jsem bratra. Dvojče." řekne Barton tiše, oči pořád přilepené na obrazovku. „Ale ten zemřel při výbuchu bomby."

„Bomby?" mračí se Fury podezíravě.

„Jo. On- Změnil si jméno na Keneth Kitson a dal se k armádě. Nechápu že ho vzali, ale stalo se. A tam ho zabila bomba." vypráví Barton tichým hlasem.

„No dobrá." prohodí Fury zamyšleně, než se vrátí k obvyklému tónu. „Hillová najděte někoho, kdo od Bartona sebere všechny informace o jeho bratrovi a ať je všechny kompletně prověří. Jestli se ten chlap zapletl se CIA, je dost možné, žeten hledaný je vážně on."

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	160. 8-6-2016 B A

**8.6. 2016 - Bourne Legacy, Avengers**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 7.6. 2016_

* * *

Někde uprostřed Celebského moře...

Marta přivřenýma očima pozoruje Aarona, který konečně usnul a teď leží vedle ní na dně rybářské lodi. Musí si přiznat, že se její názor na tohoto muže během těch pár dnů, co se znají, drasticky změnil. A rozhodně k lepšímu.

Z úvah nad tímto agentem a jeho obličejem ji vytrhne pokřikování filipínců, se kterými plují. Jejich rozčílení způsobí i to, že se Aaron probudí. To už Marta sedí a nejistě se v jasném světle rozhlíží, aby zjistila, co se děje.

A vysvětlení na sebe nenechá dlouho čekat. K jejich plavidlu se rychle blíží další, ovšem nejde o rybáře. Ne, jde o velký moderně vypadající motorový člun.

„Aarone." vyhrkne Marta vyděšeně a poslepu nahmatá jeho ruku, které se hned křečovitě chytne.

„Neboj, vidím je taky." řekne jí exagent tiše.

„Co budeme dělat?"

„To zjistíme, až přijedou blíž." usoudí Aaron.

A na to opravdu nemusejí čekat dlouho. Během pár okamžiků člun zastavuje u nich a rychle loďku zahákuje ke svému boku.

Rybáři jen něco vyděšeně a nesrozumitelně brebentí, ale zmlknou hned, co se objeví první člen posádky člunu.

Dva maskovaní a ozbrojení chlápci v černém stojí na kraji své lodě a sledují zajatou loďku, zatímco se zpoza nich objeví třetí muž, který seskočí do loďky. Nikdo mu v tom nebrání, ani na něj neútočí, všichni jen zírají. Protože ten muž – ten muž vypadá úplně jako Aaron!

„Ty parchante!" zařve dvojník a pěstí srazí Aarona na dno loďky.

Marta se jen vyděšeně zajíkne a zírá na ty dva. Aaron leží na zemi a mne si čelist a jeho dvojník si protřepává ruku, než se znovu podívá na toho na zemi.

„Ty hajzle! Myslel jsem si, že seš mrtvý! Věřil jsem tomu! A ty se místo toho dáš na nějaký šílený program CIA!" huláká.

„Omlouvám se?" hlesne Aaron opatrně.

„Máš se za co omlouvat."

„O co tady jde?" nevydrží to už Marta.

„Já jsem Clint Barton." představí se dvojník. „A tenhle debil je můj bratr."

„Bratr?" vyhrkne Marta překvapeně. Ona už skoro splétala konspirace o tom, jak CIA vyrábí klony.

„Jo." přikývne Barton. „A vy dva teď jdete se mnou. Hned."

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	161. 9-6-2016 B A

**9.6. 2016 - Bourne Legacy, Avengers**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 7.6., 8.6. 2016_

* * *

„Takže tenhle Aaron je tvůj bratr?" ptá se Natasha svého kolegy, zatímco si nalévá kávu.

„Jo. Moje dvojče. Já byl ten hluchý a on ten blbý." prohodí Clint a dál se mračí na svůj hrnek.

„Prosím?" zarazí se Natasha.

„Já jsem hluchý." zaklepe si Clint jedním prstem po naslouchátku ve svém uchu. „A on je blbý. Musel podvádět u příjmaček, aby ho vzali k armádě. Tak blbý."

„Zdá se být normální." zamračí se Natasha nejistě. Přece by se nespletla v posuzování osoby.

„To kvůli tomu programu, do kterého se zapletl." povzdechne si Clint. „Víš, nastoupil do armády pod jedním falešným jménem, tam si ho vyhlédla CIA, která ho na oko nechala zabít a s novým falešným jménem ho zařadila do nějakého svého šíleného programu na supervojáky, takže teď má brácha nejen sílu, ale i rozum." povídá Barton.

„A tobě přišlo jen oznámení o smrti a nic jiného, že?" pochopí Natasha.

„Jo." zavrčí Clint naštvaně.

„A co s ním bude teď? Řekli ti on nebo Fury něco?"

„Kdo ví." pokrčí Clint rameny. „CIA se začala zbavovat těch supervojáckých programů, takže jdou po krku bráchovi i té jeho holce. SHIELD by jim mohl pomoct, ale zadarmo to nebude. Takže kdo ví, jak se nakonec dohodnou nebo nedohodnou." povídá rádoby neutrálním hlasem.

„A ty tu teď sedíš a nevíš, co máš říct vlastnímu bratrovi. Ani to, jestli jeho rozhodnutí bude znamenat, jestli se budete setkávat nebo ne." řekne Natasha klidně.

„Nesnáším, když tohle děláš."

„Já myslela, že ti to imponuje."

„To jo, ale ne, když to děláš mně. Přijde mi, jako bys mi četla myšlenky."

„Jak víš, že nečtu?"

„Nečteš."

„Když myslíš..."

„Co tím chceš jako říct? Hej, Natasho, kam jdeš?! Co jsi tím myslela?!"

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Celá tahle kapitola vznikla jen proto, že jsem chtěla použít onu hlášku 'Já jsem ten hluchý a on je ten blbý'. Suďte mě._


	162. 10-6-2016 K JB

**10.6. 2016 - Kingsman, James Bond**

* * *

Eggsy toho mladíka poprvé viděl, když se za svítání vracel z prohýřené noci. A vypadalo to, že kudrnáč v brýlích jde také svou procházku hamby, aspoň podle jeho pomačkaného oblečení a celkově nevyspanému vzhledu. Eggsy ho vlastně zaregistroval jen proto, že je tohle sousedství plné kingsmanů a snobů a od těch by nečekal, že za svítání budou vyhazovat z domu svou letmou známost. Navíc kluka jeho věku. Ovšem i když si mladíka všimnul, věnoval mu jen jeden pobavený úsměv, na který mladík reagoval zamračením a zrudnutím, zašel do domu a pustil mladíka z hlavy.

Znovu si na něj vzpomněl až při dalším setkání.

Což byla podobná situace jako prve, jen s oním rozdílem, že Eggsy nešel svou procházku hamby, ale běžel k Merlinovu domu, což je prakticky za rohem, kde už na něj a na technického mága má čekat taxík, který by je pronto dovezl do práce. A na onom rohu Eggsy vrazil do onoho mladíka z minula. Oba sletěli na zem, mladíkovi brýle odletěly kamsi do dáli a mladík sám ze sebe dostal takových nadávek, že by se ani Dean nemusel stydět.

„Ježíš, sorry." vyhrkne jen Eggsy, rychle lokalizuje brýle a vrazí je do ruky nevyspanému mladíkovi ve svetru a příliš velké bundě, který napůl poslepu kontroluje, jestli jeho notebook přežil srážku.

Eggsymu jen matně proletí hlavou, že s notebookem a v takovém oblečení se lidi obvykle nenabalují a že je mladík asi s někým z místních ve vztahu, ale víc se těmto úvahám nevěnuje, protože na ně Merlin od taxíku huláká, co tam sakra vyvádějí. Eggsy se ještě jednou omluví, načež se rozběhne za Merlinem.

Ani si při svém spěchu nevšiml, že se mladík a Merlin navzájem sledují s výrazy, jako by spolu beze slov komunikovali.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	163. 11-6-2016 K JB

**11.6. 2016 - Kingsman, James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 10.6. 2016_

* * *

Eggsy na onoho mladíka v brýlích nezapomněl, ale rozhodně se nedalo říct, že by na něj myslel nebo tak něco. Vlastně na něj nemyslel vůbec, dokud ho znovu nepotkal.

Tentokrát šel s Roxy k Merlinovi a onen mladík přecházel po chodníku právě před jeho domem, telefon u ucha a nespokojený výraz ve tváři.

„Kdo je to?" diví se Roxy, protože i na tu dálku jde poznat, že neznámý pokukuje po Merlinovu domu.

„Nevím." pokrčí Eggsy rameny. „Jsem ho tu už párkrát viděl, jak jde svou procházku hamby, ale nevím odkud."

„Třeba od Merlina." navrhne Roxy nevinně.

To Eggsyho tak překvapí, že vyprskne smíchy.

„Merlin? A s takovým klukem?"

„Eggsy, je starý asi jako my." upozorní ho Roxy.

„Vypadá, že ještě chodí do školy." brání se Eggsy.

„I kdyby chodil, tak to není překážka k tomu, aby mohli být spolu." pokrčí Roxy rameny. „Ty's taky koukal po Harrym, jako by byl zázrak boží."

„To nebylo to samý." odsekne hned Eggsy, ale celý zrudne.

„Jenom závidíš." prozpěvuje si Roxy tiše.

Mezitím už došli blíž k Merlinovu domu a mladík, o kterém se bavili ukončil svůj hovor, jen aby s nejistým nebo spíš zklamaným výrazem začal druhý.

„Omlouvám se. James a Alec jsou zase v průseru, musím jim pomoct." povídá. „Jo, jasně. Ještě jednou promiň. Snad to vyjde příště." pokračuje po malé pauze a ani pohledem nezavadí o dva mladé agenty, kolem kterých prochází.

Eggsy a Roxy si jen vymění udivené pohledy, ale nezastavují se. Ne dřív, než stojí před domem, kam míří.

„To asi nakonec nebude Merlinův kluk." prohodí Roxy. „To by přece šel rovnou ke dveřím, aby se omluvil a nevolal by to po telefonu."

„Nehledě na to, že jestli má kámoše v průseru, že mu mohl Merlin pomoct." dodá Eggsy.

„Leda pokud ten kluk ví, co Merlin dělá." upozorní ho Roxy, než se obrátí ke dveřím a zazvoní.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	164. 12-6-2016 K JB

**12.6. 2016 - Kingsman, James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 10.6., 11.6. 2016_

* * *

Asi o měsíc později šli Roxy a Eggsy tentokráte v doprovodu Gawaina opět k Merlinovi a před jeho domem opět zahlédli onoho mladíka. Ovšem dnes tam brýlatý kudrnáč nepřechází sem a tam. Dnes jde rovnou ke dveřím a bez klepání či zvonění vejde do domu.

„Co?" zarazí se Eggsy.

„Jsem ti říkala, že spolu chodí." praští ho hned Roxy do ramene.

„Myslíte toho mladého a Merlina?" ukáže Gawain k Merlinovu domu.

„Jo. Párkrát jsem ho tu viděl, jak jde svoji procházku hanby, ale nevěděl jsem, že jde od Merlina." povídá Eggsy.

„Ty ho znáš?" zajímá se hned Roxy.

„Tak trochu." pokrčí obří agent rameny. „Je to už několik let, co se ten kluk z ničeho nic objevil u Kingsmanů jako Merlinův učeň. Říkali jsme mu Myrddin, což je velšsky Merlin, protože nám kluk nikdy něřekl, jak se doopravdy jmenuje." vzpomíná Gawain.

„Takže to je nějaký kingsmanský – technik?" vyhrkne Eggsy nevěřícně.

„Ne, Merlin ho učil, ale Myrddin nakonec odešel, kdo ví kam." vrtí Gawain hlavou. „Nikdo neví, odkud byl, ani kam zmizel. Ale Merlin očividně ano. Jinak by k němu kluk asi nešel domů."

„Myslíš, že jsou spolu?" zajímá se Roxy.

„Kdo ví?" pokrčí agent rameny. „Ti dva k sobě vždycky měli blízko, ale jestli až takhle blízko..." Gawain znovu pokrčí rameny a víc už neříká. Nejspíš i proto, že dorazili až k Merlinovu prahu.

Netrvá to dlouho, než jim plešatý muž otevře a pozve je dál.

Ti tři svou zvědavost vydrží tutlat jen do obývacího pokoje. Pak posunkující Roxy a Eggsy donutí Gawaina položit první otázku.

„Zdálo se mi to nebo se vrátil Myrddin?"

Merlin se na moment zarazí, jako by nevěděl, o kom je řeč, ale pak přikývne na souhlas.

„Jo, to byl on. Úplně jsem zapomněl, že jste mu tak říkali." dodá, jako by ve vzpomínce, než normálně pokračuje. „Je teď ve sprše, ale k jídlu se k nám připojí. Chtěl jsem ho ukecat i na hru nebo dvě, ale nechce se nechat."

„Ve sprše?" zopakuje Eggsy. „On tu s tebou bydlí?"

„Jo." přikývne Merlin s klidem na souhlas, než se vydá do kuchyně, aby připravil nápoje, které své návštěvě nabídl.

Ovšem návštěva o nápoje momentálně nemá zájem, protože se snaží zpracovat onu informaci, že Merlin žije s tím mladým klukem.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování... Dvě... Verzi A a verzi B...  
_


	165. 13-6-2016 K JB

**13.6. 2016 - Kingsman, James Bond**

* * *

 _Pokračování verze jedna._

 _Předchozí části: 10.6., 11.6., 12.6. 2016_

* * *

Když neznámý mladík přišel k jídlu, čerstvě umytý a oblečený ve tmavých kalhotách a triku s motivem Pána Času, kousali si málem Roxy a Eggsy zvědavostí nehty. A mladíkovo představování jim taky moc nepomohlo, protože ten použil přezdívku Myrrdin místo skutečného jména. Ovšem u jídla už to Eggsy nevydrží.

„Takže vy dva jste spolu?" zeptá se s vidličkou zakmitá mezi Merlinem a Myrrdinem.

„Jak spolu?" zarazí se mladší z dvojice.

„Jako jestli spolu chodíte." upřesní Roxy.

„Co?!" vyhrkne Myrddin a je jisté, že kdyby v tu chvíli něco jedl nebo pil, tak mu teď zaskočilo. „Jak vás tohle sakra napadlo?"

„Seš tu každou chvilu, sprchuješ se tady, máš tu svoje věci." vyjmenovává Eggsy.

Myrrdin na něj jen hledí, než se s nechápavým výrazem podívá na Merlina.

„Oni nevědí nic o- ?" Větu zakončí neurčitým gestem.

„Ne, nevědí." zavrtí Merlin hlavou. „Mám jim to vysvětlit?"

„Do toho." vyzve ho Myrrdin a s truchlivou náladou se vrátí k jídlu.

„Myrrdin byl kdysi můj učeň, než si našel pořádnou práci. Odtud se známe. Bohužel, nedávno činy jednoho jeho kolegy způsobily, že přišel o bydlení."

Směrem od Myrrdina může být slyšet pomstychtivé mumlání, ale rozumět jde jen tónu a slovům jako nula, sedm a zatracené pero.

„A protože Myrrdin nechtěl využít služeb onoho kolegy ohledně náhradního bydlení, přišel za mnou, jestli bych mu nepomohl."

„Ale jinak ne, nechodíme spolu, ani spolu nic nemáme. Merlin je alergický na kočky." povídá Myrrdin, jako by zrovna tenhle argument dával smysl.

A Merlinovi asi došlo, co znamenají ony nechápavé pohledy kolem stolu, protože se pustí do vysvětlování.

„Myrrdin má dvě kočky a já jsem alergik. To by byla příliš velká překážka ve vztahu, i kdybychom o něco takového stáli. Momentálně jsou kočky u toho kolegy, ať se stará."

„Doufám, že mu spí ve skříni s obleky." zahučí Myrrdin pořád s onou mizernou náladou.

„Jak je znám, tak určitě." usoudí Merlin.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Pokud to není jasné z příběhu, tak slyšte. Drahý James Bond, agent 007 a Qho sen i noční můra v jednom, nějak s pomocí vybuchujícího pera zrušil Qho byt. Chtěl to ochotně napravit tím, že nechá bydlet Qho u sebe, ale ten odmítl, nastěhoval k Bondovi svoje kočky jako mstu a sám se schoval u Merlina. I když vzhledem k jeho spacím návykům tak tam prakticky nikdy není. A co se týče toho, jak Eggsy potkával pocuchaného a nevyspaného Qho nad ránem na ulici – ze začátku Q neměl u Merlina moc oblečení a někdy to bylo tak, že došel k němu a už mu zase volali, ať jde zachraňovat svět._

 _A co se týče toho, na co se ptá Myrrdin/Q a o čem Merlinovi kolegové neví – Merlin má někde schovanou rodinku._

 _Toliko k této verzi konce příběhu._


	166. 14-6-2016 K JB

**14.6. 2016 - Kingsman, James Bond**

* * *

 _Pokračování verze dva._

 _Předchozí část: 10.6., 11.6., 12.6. 2016_

* * *

Když neznámý mladík přišel k jídlu, čerstvě umytý a oblečený ve tmavých kalhotách a triku s motivem Pána Času, kousali si málem Roxy a Eggsy zvědavostí nehty. A mladíkovo představování jim taky moc nepomohlo, protože ten použil přezdívku Myrrdin místo skutečného jména. Ovšem u jídla už to Eggsy nevydrží.

„Takže vy dva jste spolu?" zeptá se s vidličkou zakmitá mezi Merlinem a Myrrdinem.

„Jak spolu?" zarazí se mladší z dvojice.

„Jako jestli spolu chodíte." upřesní Roxy.

Ti dva jí věnují věnují prakticky identické udivené pohledy, než se s tím samým výrazem obrátí na sebe.

„Chodíme?" zeptá se Myrrdin.

„Chodíme." potvrdí Merlin.

„Tak jo."

A s tím se ti dva vrátí ke svým talířům, jako by se nic nedělo. Gawain následuje jejich příkladu, protože už se dávno poučil, že nemá cenu řešit, co se děje uvnitř Merlinovi hlavy. Ovšem jeho mladší kolegové k tomuto zenovému bodu poznání zdá se ještě nedorazili.

„Co to jako mělo být?!" vyhrkne Eggsy možná až zbytečně nahlas.

„Co co mělo být?" diví se Myrrdin.

„Ten váš rádoby rozhovor." přídá se Roxy ke kamarádovi. „Co _to_ mělo být."

„Aha." prohodí Merlin, jako by vážně do teď netušil, co je tak udivilo. „Ptali jste se, jestli spolu chodíme a my spolu nechodili, ale po úvaze jsme změnili názor."

„Jen jste se na sebe podívali, to měla být úvaha?"

„Občas lidé nepotřebují ke komunikaci slova." prohodí Myrrdin s ledovým klidem, jen si posune brýle trochu víš na nose.

„Tak jak se stalo, že ses vrátil?" zeptá se Gawaine. „Nebo že jsi zmizel? Mysleli jsme, že tě někdo unesl nebo zabil, ale Merlin byl v klidu."

„Žádný únos ani nic takového." mávne Myrrdin rukou. „Jen žák překonal mistra a musel jít svou vlastní cestou."

„Nepřeháníš to trochu? Jen jsi se mi vyrovnal." upozorní ho Merlin trochu nedůtklivě.

„A vrátil ses z nostalgie?" vrátí se Gawaine k původnímu tématu.

„Ne. Pár záporáků se dovědělo, kde bydlím, tak jsem začal přespávat tady, když už jsem teda musel domů. A pak jsem tady prostě zůstal." pokrčí Myrrdin rameny.

„A začal chodit s Merlinem." dodá Eggsy.

„Tak nějak to bude." usoudí Merlin.


	167. 15-6-2016 A

**15.6. 2016 - Avengers**

* * *

 _Just some Bucky feels._

* * *

Natasha věděla, že o tom se Stevem musí někdo promluvit. A nikdo jiný není dost odvážný nebo Stevovi blízký. Anebo dost chytrý na to, aby to nezvrtnul v boj, což s tímhle tématem jde až moc snadno.

„Steve?" osloví Natasha svého kolegu i kamaráda.

„Copak? Poslali tě, abys do ně dostala nějaký rozum?" zeptá se Steve s hořkostí v hlase.

„Tak nějak." pokrčí Natasha rameny. „A ano, budu mluvit o Buckym, i když se ti to nebude líbit."

„Zabránit ti v tom nemůžu."

Na nějakou dobu je kolem nich ticho, než Natasha znovu promluví.

„Víš, proč ho hledají. Chtějí ho soudit za jeho činy. Má za sebou velkou spoustu životů."

„A co že tak najednou?" ušklíbne se Steve pohrdavě. „Celou dobu vláda nic neřeší a najednou se rozhodnou, že budou trestat?"

„Vláda vždycky všechno řeší." namítne Natasha.

„Vážně?" ušklíbne se Steve a poprvé se na ni podívá přímo. „A jak potrestali tebe za tvé minulé činy? Nebo mi chceš snad tvrdit, že je tvé minulost bez poskvrnky? A co Tony? Jaký je jeho trest za Ultrony?"

„To je přece něco jiného."

„Ano, to je." souhlasí Steve. „Protože vy jste měli svobodnou volbu, vy jste o svých činech rozhodovali. Buckyho zajali, mučili a vymyli mu mozek. Neměl na výběr, musel poslouchat. Nevěděl ani, kdo je, natož co dělá. Ale stejně bude obětní beránek z něj, že?"


	168. 16-6-2016 K

**16.6. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

„Ty, Merline." řekne Eggsy tím samým tónem, jaký užívají všichni agenti a malé děti, když něco chtějí.

„Ano?" zeptá se Merlin s tím samým podezíravým tónem a nejistým výrazem, jaký mívá on i většina otců, když se setkají s předchozím tónem.

„No, víš, jak teď po V-day je plno obchodů zavřených a lidi maj potíže si najít prácu." povídá Eggsy nejistě. „Tak to- Jen jsem se chtěl zeptat, jestli by se tu někde nenašla nějaká práca pro moje kámoše. Jako pro Ryana a Jamala. Ti kluci se mnou vyrostli a teď dřou bídu a já se mám jak prase v žitě, tak sem se jen chtěl zeptat, jestli by to nějak nešlo tady. Jako najít jim fleka."

Na nějakou chvíli je ticho, kdy jen Merlin hledí na Eggsyho a ten na něj jako půlka agentů zkouší použít štěněčí oči.

„Budu předpokládat, že nemyslíš práci agenta." řekne Merlin pomalu.

„Co? Ne! To ne. Oni kluci by tohle fakt nedělali. Ale jinak zvládnou všecko. Údržbu, úklid, cokoliv, rychle se učej a umí makat, fakt." povídá Eggsy spěšně.

Dlouho na něj Merlin jen hledí, než promluví.

„Lawrence už si dlouho stěžuje, že nemá nikoho k ruce. Jaká je šance, že ti tvoji kamarádi jsou schopní se naučit umění krejčovství?" zeptá se.

„Budu je učit!" vyhrkne hned Eggsy. „Naučím je všecko, co o tomhle vím."

„Běž za Lawrencem, zeptej se ho na jeho názor, že by měl k ruce dva ze sídliště a pokud ti to povolí, tak je zítra přiveď k prohlídce. Pak se uvidí." rozhodne Merlin nakonec.

„Díky! Merine, seš nejlepší!" vyhrkne Eggsy nadšeně, než se v podstatě rozběhne ke kapsli, která by ho dovezla do Londýna, kde by mohl u prastarého Lawrence v obchodě orodovat za své kamarády.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Tohle je po V-day, Arthura ještě nemáme, tak vše řídí Merlin. Myslím, že ho Lawrence něčím naštval, když mu do zrovna takového obchodu posílá dva výrostky ze špatné čtvrti._

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	169. 17-6-2016 K

**17.6. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 16.6. 2016_

* * *

Díky Eggsymu se nějak stalo, že starý Lawrence, bývalý agent Kingsmanů, získal za učně dva kriminální výrostky ze sídliště z jižního Londýna. Ti dva, Jamal a Ryan, teď každý den trávili v obchodě, kde je Lawrence nebo Eggsy učili vše, co musí znát krejčí u Kingsmanů.

Popravdě, Merlin nečekal, že by Lawrence s tímto souhlasil, ale stalo se a pokud s tím prodejce nemá problém, co by si stěžoval on? Koneckonců, on s nimi pracovat nebude.

Reakce ostatních zaměstnanců agentury byly mnohem rozmanitější než Eggsyho nadšení a Merlinovo údivem pozvednuté obočí.

Teda, je jasné, že většina snobů nad nimi hned začala ohrnovat nos a chovala se dost – no, dost jako idioti. Naštěstí je Lawrence mistr vznešeného umění sarkasmu a vždy jim dokázal shodit hřebínek a svých účňů se zastal.

Dost agentů taky podezíralo Ryana a Jamal z různých nekalostí, když se ti dva ve svém normálním oblečení pokoušeli dostat do obchodu zadem, ale nakonec si na ně zvykli.

A Roxy? Ta, když zjistila, co tady Eggsyho kámoši dělají, dostala naprosto negentlemanský, tedy negentleladyovský výbuch smíchu. Ovšem ne na účet dvou učňů. Ne, představila si totiž reakci posledního Arthura, kdyby tohle viděl. Ona i Eggsy se pak shodli, že se Chester King musí v hrobě otáčet tak rychle, že to musí narušovat i osu Země.

No ale tak či tak, do roka a do dne měli Kingsmani nejen nového Arthura, ale i dva nové krejčí v obchodě. Dva mladé gentlemany a odborníky v oboru (i když si za Lawrence vždy došli pro radu, potřebovali ji), kteří se ale se zavírací dobou opět mění na dva floutky ze sídliště a s příšernou gramatikou.


	170. 18-6-2016 JB

**18.6. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Když se Q-branch nudí, vymýšlí různé věci. Vražedné stroje, seriálové maratony, shipwars, počítačové hry, paintball a tak dále. Jejich poslední zábavou jsou turnaje a simulace.

Přesněji řečeno turnaje tajných agentů a jejich protivníků. Protože koho by nezajímalo, jestli je v boji lepší agent 006 nebo agent Percival? Kdo by nechtěl pozorovat souboj Tannera a Coulsona? A co teprve, kdyby se proti sobě postavili různí zlosyni? A zlosyni versus klaďasové?

A tak se každý v Q-branch zapojil. Někteří hledají informace o účastnících, jiní vytvářejí simulační program, kde proti sobě soutěžící stojí s holýma rukama i s veškerým vybavením.

A když bylo vše připravené, začalo sázení.

Okamžitě největší prázdnou stěnu v Q-branch zabral obří papír s rozpisem počítačem náhodně vybraných vyřazovacích zápasů a každý z Q-branch mohl sázet na svého favorita.

Taková věc se samozřejmě neutají, a tak brzy začali sázet i agenti a dokonce i někteří z vedení. Všichni chtějí vědět, kdo je nejlepší z klaďasů, nejlepší záporák a nejlepší ze všech, se zbraněmi i bez.

A jak souboje pokračovaly, rostlo napětí i výše sázek.

A po šestém kole...

„Q!" zavolá Bond na Quatermastera a svého přítele, pohled upřený na rozpis soubojů a sázek.

„Ano?" houkne Q od počítače a ani se neobtěžuje zvednou hlavu.

„Mohl bys sem na chvíli?" pokračuje Bond.

Odpovědí mu je útrpné povzdechnutí, ale i příchod Quatermastera.

„Ty jsi vsadil na Černou Vdovu?" zeptá se James naštvaně, prst namířený na špendlík s Qho značkou.

„Ano." souhlasí Q. Vždyť to taky špendlík znamená, připichuje se ke jménu, na jehož výhru sázíte.

„Ty sázíš proti mně?"

„Sázím na výhru." prohodí Q s klidem. Pozoruje špendlíky obklopený text '007 vs Černá Vdova', než se podívá na uraženého Jamese.

„Jsi můj přítel a já tě miluju a udělám vše v mých silách, abych ti vždy pomohl a dovedl tě domů. Bez zaváhání do tvých rukou svěřím svůj život i osud celého světa." povídá Q vážně. „Ale jako tvůj přítel ti taky musím říkat pravdu a tou je, že proti ní nemáš šanci. Ale neboj, prakticky nikdo bez superschopností na ni nemá."

A s tím Q nechá James stát u nástěnky a vrátí se k práci.

A ne James Bond rozhodně netrucuje. Ani teď, ani po simulovaném zápase, který prohrál.


	171. 19-6-2016 AS A

**19.6. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu**

* * *

 _Vše nejlepší ke dni otců!_

* * *

S krátkým zaklepáním a po strohém dále vejde do kanceláře ředitele Furyho Maria Hillová a za ní jde velice nejistě se tvářící mladá žena se zářivě blond vlasy.

„Pane, tohle je agentka Hopkirková, údajný pachatel onoho vtipu." řekne jen Hillová, než zmizí.

Fury si nervózní ženu před sebou krátce prohlédne, než si stoupne, obejde si stůl a postaví se přímo před ní.

„To vy jste jako vtípek ke dni otců poslala Starkovi 46 falešných soudních žádostí o uznání otcovství, což v podstatě způsobilo jeho nervový kolaps a opilecký hysterický záchvat z obav, že se s ním slečna Pottsová rozejde?" zeptá se Fury tichým hlasem bez emocí.

„Ano, pane." přikývne agentka pohled přilepený na stěnu za ředitelem.

„Máte k tomu, co říct?"

„Po různých debatách s kolegy mě napadlo, že by to byl dobrý vtip, pane." povídá Hopkirková. „Ovšem nechtěla jsem nijak narušit vztah pana Starka a slečny Pottsové a tudíž jsem ji předem varovala. Slečna Pottsová pak byla natolik laskavá, že mi poradila i několik jmen, které jsem uvedla jako podavatelky žaloby." přizná se agentka se vším. Jakou má cenu zapírat, když ji stejně kolegové nebo někdo prásknul, že je tenhle vtípek její práce?

„Hopkirková, co je momentálně vaším úkolem?" zamračí se Fury.

„Momentálně jen hlídkování na základně a byrokracie."

„Skvělé, aspoň nebudete chybět." usoudí Fury, než zasedne ke stolu. Vyděšeného pohledu agentky si nevšímá a pokračuje.

„Mám na videu celou reakci Starka na ty dopisy. Za to si zasloužíte volný účet v lázních na můj účet. Sbalte si a vypadněte, Hopkirková, do pondělí vás tady nechci vidět." rozkáže Fury.

„P-pane?" vykoktá agentka a poprvé se řediteli podívá do očí. Do oka.

„Slyšela jste dobře a teď vypadněte."

„Pane! Děkuji, pane!" vyhrkne Hopkirková a je pryč.

„Hillová!" křikne Fury do interkomu.

„Ano, pane?"

„Připomeňte mi, že mám slečně Pottsové poslat dárkový koš."

„Jistě, pane."


	172. 20-6-2016 JB K A

**20.6. 2016 - James Bond, Kingsman, Avengers**

* * *

Filmové maratony jsou asi jediná šance lidstva, napadne Tannera, když odchází z Q-branch. Většina techniků, vědátorů a géniů tam teď sedí před velkým plátnem a bez mrknutí sleduje třetí film ze série Harryho Pottera. Zbytek film sleduje jen po očku, protože musí řídit agenty nebo něco podobného nezajímavého.

Ale vážně. Jediný důvod, proč Q a jeho poddaní ještě (oficiálně) neovládli z nudy svět, jsou filmové a seriálové maratony, kterými onu nudu zahánějí.

Aby tuhle srandu měli povolenou, musel za ni orodovat Q i Tanner, jinak by jim Mallory zelenou nedal. Ale když mu Tanner naznačil, jak jinak ještě může Q-branch zahánět nudu, rozhodl se nový šéf MI6 toto povolit a ještě jim nechal zaplatit promítací plátno.

\- - o - -

Filmové maratony nejsou dleMerlina zas tak velká zábava, jak jiní tvrdí.

Eggsy to svádí na to, že je Merlin neschopný chvíli sedět a nic nedělat. Prostě workoholik. Roxy s tím názorem souhlasí, protože Merlin s bídou vydrží sedět u jednoho filmu, takže rozhodně nemá v plánu skouknout celou filmografii zrovna letícího herce nebo kompletní sérii Star Wars jen proto, aby se naladil na další film.

Ne, díky.

Mladí jsou v tomto strašní. Ovšem a druhou stranu, Harry byl to samé.

Tedy ne, že by byl bývalý Galahad nějaký velký fanda sci-fi, ale za to dokázal doslova celý víkend proválet před televizí a sledovat jednu romantiku za druhou, jen ve společnosti svého psa, čokolády a jídla z donášky. Merlin účast na těchto občasný vypínacích víkendech pravidelně odmítal a tvrdil, že je Harry jak zoufalá čtyřicítka bez chlapa. Harry se pak vždy urazil a šel zajíst svou náladu další čokoládou a filmy.

Teď by Merlin klidně šel koukat na Prety Woman a třeba celý víkend dokola, jen kdyby tu byl Harry, který by ho pozval.

\- - o - -

Fury už toho měl vážně dost, těch stížností, že to a to oddělení, popř. že ta a ta skupina lidí nedělá svou práci, protože mají filmový nebo seriálový maraton. A nejlepší na tom je, že jejich výmluvou je, že Thor anebo Rogers nepochopili hlášku a tudíž, že jim musí pustit film, aby to pochopili.

Vážně, tohle má být supertajná organizace plná těch nejlepších lidí ze všech oborů, proč se tady teda děje tohle?

Proč?!


	173. 21-6-2016 L

Vždycky, když Tony potřeboval udělat nějakou práci, měl na ni toho správného člověka. Vždycky, když za Tonym přišel někdo s žádostí, aby vyřešil jeho problém, říkal Tony tomu člověku, ať nemá starosti. Jeho člověk je profesionál. A taky to byla pravda.

Leon je profesioná- Leon _byl_ profesionál a byl to nejlepší, co tohle město mohlo nabídnout. A byl jeho. Tony ví, koho a co vychoval a vypěstoval. Leon byl profesionál.

A pak se objevila ta hoka. A s ní přišly i problémy a po problémech omezení Tonyho služeb a smutek. Protože ta holka, Mathilda se jmenuje, se dostala do Leonova srdce, což se zatím podařilo snad jen tomu jeho kvitku. Dostala se do jeho srdce, a tak ji Leon začal chránit a pro její ochranu i zemřel.

A Tony začal lidem říkat, že musel omezit služby. Tony začal lidem říkat, že profesionál nyní není dostupný, jen méně zkušení lidé, pokud vůbec někdo.

A pak se vrátila ona. Ta holka. Mathilda. Až na to, že už není malá holka, ale mladá žena. Objevila se zpátky s tím, že chce Leonovu starou práci. Tedy, říkala to už kdysi, když Leon umřel, ale on nevěřil, že by se vrátila. A ona to přece jen udělal.

A tak ji Tony procvičil a prozkoušel. A ta holka, Mathilda, byla stejně dobrá jako jeho Leon, snad jen o trochu chytřejší. Tak ji přijal.

A tak vždycky, když za Tonym příjde někdo s žádostí, aby vyřešil jeho problémy, říká Tony tomu člověku, ať nemá starosti. Jeho člověk je profesionál.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Tahle věc mě napadla kvůli tomu, že v originále se sice film Leon jmenuje Léon, ale Anglie si ho pojmenovala jako The Professional nebo jako Leon: Professional._


	174. 22-6-2016 JB

**22.6. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Q se tohoto setkání – no, po pravdě se ho děsí. Tedy obvykle s žádným agentem nemá problémy, ani s 002 a to je ten chlap legitimní psychopat, jenže tohle- Tohle má být obyčejné setkání, kde Q předá Bondovi jeho vybavení na misi. Oficiálně je problém ona mise, ale Q se víc bojí onoho předávání a jeho následků, což je naprosto iracionální, ale stejně pravda.

Mise je problémová, protože 009 zběhnul a dal se na stranu zla. A proto má druhá strana detailní znalosti fungování MI6 a jejich zaměstnanců. Znají a poznají nejen všechny agenty, ale i všechno na mise schválené vybavení. Agentura je tak trochu v háji.

Ale zlosyni chtějí setkání s jedním z agentů, aby se jim lépe vydírala MI6 a britská vláda. Nechtějí je kontaktovat elektronicky, protože by k sobě mohli nalákat Qho, zas tak pitomí zlosyni nejsou. Místo toho chtějí setkání s nějakým agentem a chtějí ho použít jako posla a prostředníka.

Samozřejmě, že MI6 pošle toho nejlepšího, což je Bond a dá se předpokládat, že to jejich soupeři předvídají. A taky budou mít prostředky, jak vyrušit signál z Bondovi pod kůži implantované štěnice, protože 009 taky nemá svůj signál, proto ho MI6 ještě nenašla.

Taky se záporáci pravděpodobně postarají o to, aby 007 přišel o veškeré další štěnice a vybavení. Z toho důvodu mu Q odmítá dát kteréhokoliv ze svých Astonů a Bond pojede v obyčejném autě. Co kdyby se záporáci chtěli zbavit auta a jeho vybavení tím, že ho kompletně zničí? Bond by jim při tom ještě mohl radit.

Ovšem Q musel udělat něco se zbytkem vybavení. Protože přece nepošle Bonda na tuhle nebo jakoukoliv jinou misi jen s holýma rukama. I když mu tím neustále vyhrožuje. A tak musel Q vymyslet alternativní řešení. Třeba Bondovi hodinky. Je to prototyp, ale Q má tušení, že noví zaměstnavatelé agenta 009 nejsou dost hloupí na to, aby jim nedošlo, že polovina funkcí hodinek není standardní.

Ovšem to není důvod, proč se Q děsí předávky vybavení.

Protože krom standardního vysílače a zbraně a k tomu hodinek Bond dostane ještě jednu věc. Něco, o čem se Q zapřísáhl, že to nikdy neudělá, ale byl k tomu donucen.

A je si jistý, že mu to Bond bude předhazovat až do smrti.

„Q!" vyhrkne James Bond s nadšením malého kluka u vánočního stromku. Pohledem kmitá mezi rudnoucím Qem a úzkou krabičkou ve svých rukách.

„Ty jsi mi udělal vybuchující pero?!"


	175. 23-6-2016 K

**23.6. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Možná nebyl tak skvělý nápad, aby si Eggsy a Merlin na vyklízení domu po Harrym otevřeli flašku. A dopíjeli načaté zásoby, které našli v pracovně a v kuchyni. Spíš to byl dost špatný nápad, ale stalo se. Nebo spíš, děje se.

Protože právě teď přiopilí Merlin a Eggsy vyklízejí dům po nedávno zesnulém Harrym Hartovi.

A kdybychom to vzali úplně přesně, tak zrovna teď stojí kolem stolu v jídelně a hledí na Harryho vycpaného psa.

„Ten pes byl kurva." povídá Merlin. „Hryzal kotníky. Vždycky."

„Hájzl." protáhne Eggsy a naštvaně se na vycpaninu podívá. „Do koše s ním."

„To ne." vrtí Melrin hlavou. „To ne. Harryho pes nebude v koši. I když- I když to byl kurva pes."

„Na záchod?" zeptá se Eggsy hodně nejistě.

„Ne!" otřese se Merlin. „Nikdo nechce mrtvýho psa na záchodě."

„Je fakt. Mrtví psi se zakopávaj na zahradě. Anebo se nosej na veterinu." pokyvuje Eggsy moudře hlavou a pro jistotu přešlápne, aby s emu líp držela rovnováha.

„Na veterinu je pozdě."

„Zahrada?"

„Trávník!"

Na chvíli je ticho, jak oba dumají nad tím, co s vycpaným psem.

„Žeh!" vyhrkne Eggsy najednou.

„Co?" nechápe Merlin.

„Pohřeb žehem. Jako viking!"

„Nepouštěli se na moře?"

„To je jedno." mávne Eggsy rukou. „Spálíme ho. Oheň. A popel rozsypeme. Někde."

Merlin nad tím uvažuje pouze okamžik.

„Kde je dřevo?" zeptá se jen, než se vydá na zahradu, kde Harry mimo jiné schovává i malou zásobu dřeva pro svůj krb. Aspoň nějakou výhodu to má, že ten chlap odmítl plynový krb, protože vážně. Topit dřevem v otevřeném krbu, to je plno zbytečné práce a problémů navíc.

Nakonec na Harryho kamenem dlážděné terase nějak postavili hranici ze dřeva, na jejimž vrcholu balancuje Mr. Pickle.

„Sirky?"

„Mám Harryho zapalovač."

„Eggsy, ne."

„Eggsy, jo!"

„Eggsy. ne."

„Eggsy, ne." povzdechne si mladík zklamaně a s dalším zklamaným povzdechem strčí zapalovač do Merlinovi čekající ruky.

Chvíli to trvá, ale nakonec někde najdou obyčejný zapalovač, kterým se jim podaří zažehnout pohřební hranici dávno mrtvého psa.

„Byl to kurva pes." řekne Merlin tiše, když se dřevo pořádně rozhoří. „Neposlouchal a dělal si, co chce a věčně lítal z problému do problému. Taky se rád předváděl. Přísahám, že jsem oplešatěl jenom kvůli němu."

„Taky mi chybí." zamumle Eggsy a trochu popotáhne. „Chci ho zpátky."

„Já taky, Eggsy, já taky."


	176. 24-6-2016 TTSS WT

**24.6. 2016 - Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven, Wild Target/Neřízená střela**

* * *

Peter ví, že by se měl víc soustředit na misi před sebou, ale ono to jde těžko, když mu myšlenky neustále utíkají k jeho příteli. Jeho jméno je Hector Dixon, blonďák o hlavu menší než on a s trochu sadistickými sklony, ale skvělý diskutér a milenec, i když s dost tajemnou minulostí a pozadím.

Protože Peter má potíže o něm cokoliv zjistit a tahle tajemnost jen přidává na jeho zájmu o tohodle člověka. Pravda, nekoukal se nijak hluboko, ale zběžný průzkum nic neukázal o komkoliv, kdo by se jmenoval a vypadal jako jeho Hector. Což znamená dvě věci. Buď je Hector schopný zločinec nebo pracuje pro vládu. Otázka jen je, pro kterou vládu by to bylo.

Ale teď má Peter práci a má se soustředit na ni a ne na blonďáka, kterého ráno před dvěma dny nechal ve své posteli. Ale že ta noc stála za to... A ty předtím taky.

Jenže pak dostal úkol a mohl Hectorovi jen napsat, že se nějakou dobu neukáže doma.

Hector neodepsal zpět. Tedy, ne, že by Peter oficiálně měl čas na čtení soukromých zpráv, že?

Má práci a tou je chránit jednoho velice protivného zahraničního politika. Naštěstí s tím chlapem nemusí spolupracovat moc úzce, jeho kolegové bohužel ano. Jeho úkolem je hlídat okolí a varovat, pokud by se dělo něco divného.

Ale zatím je klid.

Vlastně je až moc klid, když teď nad tím Peter uvažuje. Obvyklé je, že se jeho dva kolegové, Davis a Attenborough, dohadují přes vysílačky, ale poslední, co od nich Peter slyšel, byla Davisova snaha vyprovokovat Attenborougha, který se vymluvil, že si musí odskočit, a že se ozve pak. Ale už se neozval.

„Attenborough, nějaké novinky?" zeptá se Peter do vysílačky.

„Ne, nic se tady neděje." dostane se mu odpovědi.

Až na to, že Attenborough koktá tak strašně, že by tuhle větu nedokázal říct takhle jasně.

„Okej." odpoví mu Peter, než se rozběhne do míst, kde by měl Attenborough hlídat.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	177. 25-6-2016 TTSS WT

**25.6. 2016 - Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven, Wild Target/Neřízená střela**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 24.6. 2016_

* * *

Attenborough hlídal střechu jednoho z domů, odkud je skvělý výhled do apartmánu pro otravného politika. Dával jednak pozor na to, aby střechu nikdo nepoužil k žádné nekalosti, ale také kontroloval, že se něco neděje v apartmánu. Třeba že by osobní stráži došla trpělivost a oni chtěli politika uškrtit.

Jenže teď tam Attenborough není.

Ne, hned na schodišti Peter narazil na obrovského chlapa v černém, který ho nejdřív zkoušel zahnat slovy a pak i zbraní. Peter měl dost práce se ho zbavit, ale nakonec se mu to podařilo.

A nad prostříleným tělem toho muže vyhlásil poplach, než vyrazil na střechu.

Samozřejmě, že tam byl komplic toho obra. Na okraji střechy už měl nastavenou sniperskou pušku a v ruce zbraň s tlumičem.

Na chvíli to vypadalo, že maskovaný muž Petera střelí dřív, než Peter jeho, ale nestalo se tak. Na moment nevysoký odstřelovač zaváhal.

Na moment zaváhal a to je vše, co Peterovi stačilo, aby ho střelil do hlavy.

Tělo odstřelovače ani nestačilo dopadnout na zem a Peter už pokračoval po střeše a hledal, jestli někde není třetí do party. Ovšem nikoho dalšího nenašel.

Než se stihl vrátit k odstřelovači, objevili se jeho kolegové a sundali mu masku.

Na střeše s dírou od kulky uprostřed čela leží mrtvý Hector Dixon, ve tváři už na věky překvapený výraz.

Peter Guillam po této akci začal tak trochu pít. Všichni to přičítali tomu, že to je následek jeho prvního zabití a neschopnosti se s tím vyrovnat. Peter ale ví líp.


	178. 26-6-2016 A

**26.6. 2016 - Avengers**

* * *

„Hej, narazil jsem na netu na super věc." začne Clint, sotva sebou plácne na gauč vedle Natashy. „Sourozenci Pevensiovi jako zakladatelé Bradavic."

„Vážně?" zarazí se Natasha a konečně zvedne hlavu od časopisu a podívá se na svého kolegu a kamaráda.

„Jo." přikyvuje Clint. „A má to i logiku." povídá a rozkládá u toho rukama.

„Petr jako Nebelvír. Byl jejich vůdcem a zabil toho vlka, aby je bránil. Vlastně jako první z nich zabil.

Lucka jako Mrzimor., protože ta se vždycky o všechny starala. Měla i tu léčivou – vodičku.

Zuzana jako Havranspár, protože ta se vždcky držela logiky.

No a Edmund je Zmijozel. Dělal si, co chce, i když kvůli tomu zaprodal sourozence."

„Chceš říct, že jsou Zmojizel podrazáci?" zeptá se Natasha nebezpečným tónem.

„Ne!" brání se hned Clint. Není magor, aby urážel Zmijozel před Zmijozelem.

„Ale Salazarse trhnul od ostatních, ne? A to udělal i Edmund."

„To udělal. Ovšem jen na začátku příběhu, stál při Lucince i ve chvílích, kdy jejich starší sourozenci nevěřili." povídá Natasha. „Stavíš tuhle teorii hlavně na druhé knize, ne na celém ději."

„Tak jak bys to rozdělila ty?" rozhodí Clint rukama.

„Jako Nebelvír bych rozhodně dala Lucinku." začne Natasha. „Nebelvír je věrný a odvážný a ona byla vždy věrná Aslanovi a byla první, kdo objevil Narnii. Nebála se bojovat. Taky měla přídomek Chrabrá a Aslan řekl, že je lvice. Takže ta malá je rozhodně Nebelvír.

Edmund je spíš Havranspár než Zmijozel. Ano, na začátku je prodal, ale vzal o zpět. Radil, zmoudřel a nenechal se jen tak oblbnout. Třeba jako v Princi Kaspianovi. A jak už jsem řekla, stál vždycky při Lucce, co se týkalo Narnie, protože věděl, že ta má k té zemi a k Aslanovi nejblíž.

Zmijozel je spíš Zuzana. Jak jsi říkal, řídí se vždy logikou. Je krásná, chytrá a ambiciozní. Dokázala svého vzhledu využít v politice jako prostředek s získání ostatních. A co se týče toho trhnutí se od ostatních zakladatelů, tak ona jediná se po nehodě vlaku nedostala do Narnie a zůstala v Anglii, protože zapomněla.

No a Petr je Mrzimor. Nebojí se pracovat, je věrný, pomáhá jiným. Jako Mrzimor."

Na dlouho je ticho, než Clint promluví.

„Nevím, jestli ti mám vyčítat to, jakého pohlaví byli zakladatelé nebo ti vyseknout poklonu za dobře podaný argument."


	179. 27-6-2016 JB SH

**27.6. 2016 - James Bond, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

První a vlastně ani jakékoliv jiné setkání Jamese Bonda se Sherlockem Holmesem nedopadlo dobře.

Důvodem pro to je onen fakt, že Sherlock Holmes randí s Johnem Watsonem. A Sherlock Holmes je velice majetnický a tudíž i žárlivý člověk. No a James Bond se kdysi v začátcích své kariery setkal v Afgánistánu s Johnem Watsonem, kde navázali velice úzkou spolupráci.

Holmesovi to samozřejmě z jejich interakce během náhodného setkání ve městě došlo. A od té doby Sherlock nemá Jamese rád. Protože James je notorický sukničkář a pořád se k Johnovi má.

Z těchto důvodů byl James více než překvapen, když mu Sherlock Holmes zavolal. Teda předpokládal, že obdrží nějaké dotazy na téma, jestli není John u něj, ovšem nestalo se tak.

„Holmesi?"

„Pane Bonde. Je mi jasné, že spolu nemáme nejlepší vztahy, ale jsem ochoten odložit svou žárlivost a další nepatřičné chování za vaši pomoc." povídá Sherlock smrtelně vážným tónem.

„Ale, to musel nastat konec světa, že voláte o pomoc." prohodí Bond ledabyle, i když ho Holmes zaujal.

„Nejde o mě." odsekne Sherlock. „Jde o Johna." dopoví tiše.

„Co se stalo?" zamračí se James. Holmes by ho o pomoc ohledně Johna nežádal, pokud by to nebylo opravdu vážné.

„Byl unesen Moriartyho lidmi." oznámí mu Sherlock. „Nedokážu zúžit okruh míst, kam ho mohl odvést a-"

„Nebojte se, znám někoho, kdo pomůže."

„Děkuji."

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	180. 28-6-2016 JB SH

**28.6. 2016 - James Bond, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

 _Předchozí část - 27.6. 2016_

* * *

Samozřejmě, že to nebyla oficiální práce, ale samozřejmě, že se Q nechal umluvit, aby pomohl. A s jeho zázračnými schopnostmi dokázali i to, na co Holmesův genius nestačil. Našli Johna Watsona.

\- - o - -

Bylo štěstí, že s detektivem šel i James, protože ve chvíli, kdy našli raněného a bezvědomého Johna, měl Sherlock oči a myšlenky jen pro něj, takže ho nezajímali ani Moriartyho pochopové, co jim šli po krku.

Bylo to jako z filmu, jak se Shelrock nehnul od Johna ani na krok a to ani při dostávání se z budovy, ani když jim Mycroft poslal sanitu a lékaři chtěli k Johnovi. James musel Holmese držet násilím, aby doktoři mohli pracovat, ovšem v přístupu do sanity a ve společném odjezdu do nemocnice už mu zabránit nemohl.

A James, trochu dobitý, ale jinak v pohodě, zůstal na místě činu sám jen s cizími agenty.

Nakonec se vydal zpět na MI6. Co taky jiného?

\- - o - -

Q byl ještě ve své kanceláři, protože Q je prakticky pořád ve své kanceláři. Pokud teda nená v laboratoři, ve zkušebních prostorách, v garáži nebo v hlavní místnosti Q-branch. No ale teď byl v kanceláři, a tak mu James předal vybavení, které si s jeho tichým svolením ehm vypůjčil, načež by proti své vůli odvlečen na ošetřovnu.

Lékaři, sestry ani další personál tohoto oddělení se nezajímali o Jamesovi protesty a výmluvy, že mu nic není, a tak nakonec Bond skončil trochu oblbnutý léky na zamčeném jednolůžkovém pokoji.

Takže samo, že se mu myšlenky vrátili k Johnu Watsonovi.

K Johnovi, co byl v armádě stejný sukničkář jako James. Co nikdy neplánoval důchod. John, kterého našel zamilovaného do šíleného detektiva bez pořádně vyvinutých emocí. A ono se ukázalo, že onen detektiv by pro Johna zemřel, že se pro něj klidně začne paktovat s ďáblem, jen aby Watsona zachránil a ve chvíli, kdy ho měl zpět, nehnul se od něj na krok.

Vypadalo to, že John našel tu pravou osobu pro sebe. Vytáhlého génia, kterému málokdo rozumí, ale pro kterého by John udělal cokoliv. A který by pro Johna udělal cokoliv.

Bond si jen povzdechne a zavře oči.

John byl vždycky šťastlivec.

A on není dost oblbnutý lékama, aby si přiznal, že mu závidí. Že mu závidí, že není sám.

Nějakou dobu se Bond ani nehne, skoro to vypadá, že usnul, ale v okamžiku, kdy se ve skrytých reproduktorech po pokoji začnou ozývat první tóny, otevře oči. Zná tuhle písničku, patří mezi jeho oblíbené. Ale nikdo z ošetřovny mu tady nikdy nezapnul ani rádio, natož preferovanou hudbu. Což znamená, že za tímhle stojí někdo jiný.

Bond se koukne na kameru v rohu a usměje se na ni.

„Díky, Q." řekne tiše, ale je si jistý, že ten, komu vzkaz patří, poslouchá.

S posledním pohledem na kameru James zavře oči a s drobným úsměvem poslouchá hudbu.

Možná přece jen není sám.


	181. 29-6-2016 K

**29.6. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí části: 16.6., 17.6. 2016_

* * *

Merlin věděl, že je někdo sleduje. A jako je myslí každého, kdo vejde do obchodu a zdrží se, což znamená půlku agentů a velkou část dobrých zákazníků. Ale zatímco se Merlinovi s pomocí Lancelota podařilo konečně zjistit, co jsou zač a kam se hacknout, jejich protivníci se odhodlali k činu. Přesněji řečeno, napadli obchod.

Zatímco Merlin svolává agenty přítomné v sídle i poblíž obchodu, oči má přilepené na čtveřici ozbrojenců, kteří vešli do obchodu. A kteří vzápětí vyřadili kamerový i zvukový systém.

Kapsle onu vzdálenost sídlo-obchod zvládá během pár minut, ovšem teď se zdá, že je cesta nekonečná. Merlin už se dovnitř nevešel, tak dělá zálohu a vše sleduje skrze brýle agentů.

Konečně dorazili do londýnského obchodu.

Výtah a cesta vzhůru.

Dlouhá cesta vzhůru.

Konečně v obchodě.

Tiché odpočítávání na prstech.

A konečně, konečně agenti vrazí do obchodu, aby se postarali o nepřítele, který – který tam není.

„Co?" zarazí se Merlin.

„Co?" zopakuje Peleas jako ozvěna.

„Přejete si, pánové?" zeptá se Jamal od místa ve vitríně, kde upravuje figurínu v obleku barvy námořnická modř. Jeho pohled s jedním obočím nahoru nese jasné známky Lawrencovi školy.

„Ehm – my jsme-" koktá Gawaine a nejistě se rozhlíží kolem.

„Ano?" pobídne ho Jamal, ať pokračuje. Zní, jako by mluvil s dítětem a ne s o dost starším tajným agentem.

„Neměli by tady být útočníci?" zeptá se Percival, zatímco schovává zbraň.

„Byli tady nějací nezdvořilí zákazníci, ale akorát zničili bezpečnostní systém." povídá Jamal s klidem a vrátí figurínu na její místo. „Předpokládám, že s nimi Merlin nebo Arthur kvůli tomu budou chtít mluvit, že? Každopádně jsou všichni s Ryanem a Lawrencem v zasedací místnosti."

Všichni agenti hned vyrazí tím směrem a skoro smetou vracející se krejčí.

„Pánové, vaše způsoby." neodpustí si Ryan, zatímco pokračuje dolů.

Lawrence za ním má výraz pyšného rodiče a komentářů se zdržuje.

Kingsmani také a rovnou vrazí do zasedací místnosti, kde – kde na zemi leží čtveřice bezvědomých a svázaných útočníků.

„No ty vole." vydechne Peleas naprosto negentlemansky. Jeho kolegové tento názor sdílejí.

Mezitím dole v obchodě.

„Hele, myslíte, že si teď můžeme vyžadovat zvýšení platů?"


	182. 30-6-2016 A AS

**30.6. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu**

* * *

Kdo by řekl, že jsou zaměstnanci SHIELDu takový geekové a nerdi? Ne, vážně. Je to supertajná organizace plná špiček v oboru, které pro ně pracují více méně dobrovolně. A pak stačí, aby DC rozhodlo, že bude film Batman vs. Superman a všichni se můžou zbláznit. Teda snad s vyjímkou Furyho a Hillové, zbytek teď řeší, kdo by poteciální souboj vyhrál.

SHIELd se pomalu, ale jistě rozděluje na dva tábory. Komixový milovníci se různými nálepkami a přívěšky či jinými doplňky snaží podpořit svého hrdinu v tichém (a někdy až moc hlasitém) soubojí vůli, favoritů a obskurních fakt.

Couslon se nezapojuje a nikdo ani nezkouší získat jeho názor – všichni vědí, že jeho jediným hrdinou je Kapitán Amerika a nikdy jinak. A Kapitán je reálný, takže se tohoto souboje neúčastní.

Furyho se nikdo na názor zeptat nechce. Nebo spíš chce, ale nikdo není dost odvážný nebo idiot na tohle.

Takže zbývá Hillová, aby rozetla tyto hádky a spory a řekla jim, která strana vyhrála. Až na to, že Hillová do té doby neprojevila ani zrnko zájmu či vědomostí k danému tématu.

Ovšem nakonec, když už bylo napětí k nevydržení, rozhodli se obě strany, že se přece jen zeptají jí.

„Batman versus Superman? Vážně řešíte takovou blbost?" zeptá se Hillová beze strachu celé místnosti skalních fanoušků. Ovšem dřív, než ti stačí začít se vzpourou, tak pokračuje.

„Podívejte se, kdybych si měla vybrat, mám rozhodně radši Batmana a uznám kdykoliv, že je chytřejší než Superman, má lepší vybavení, smysl pro humor a Alfreda." povídá Hillová. „Ovšem to nic nemění na faktu, že kdyby se tihle dva doopravdy chtěli zabít, tak Batman nemá šanci. Superman slyší každé srdce na zemi a dokáže podle toho najít kohokoliv a už jen svým pohledem by dokázal Batmana zabít dlouho před tím, než ten by zjistil, že nad ním letí jeho soupeř. Takže i když mám Batmana radši, Superman by vyhrál. Kdyby chtěl zabít." oznámí Hillová mlčícímu sálu.

Na moment to vypadá, že by to mohlo ukončit ony hádky, než se vzadu ozve hlas.

„No jo, jenže Superman, na rozdíl od Batmana, nezabíjí. On je klaďas."

A tak začal boj ne o to, kdo by porazil toho druhého, ale kdo je větší hrdina. A tady ani Hillová nedokázala být nestranná.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Hele, můj názor na odvěký souboj Batmana a Supermana, je v podstatě názor Hillové. Kdyby Superman a Batman byli jo rozhodnutí toho druhého odkráglovat, nemá Batman šanci a to bez ohledu na to, že ho mám radši než Supermana. Protože Superman má o dost víc schopností atd. Pokud by chtěl Batman zabít Supermana, jeho jedinou šancí dle mě je, kdyby se inspiroval nájemnými vrahy, nachystal past něbo něco, nechal mu tam bombu plnou kryptonitu a kousky roznesl do všech světových stran. Pak by Batman měl šanci. Ale v přímém souboji v aréně či na veřejnosti a tak Batmanovi nepomůže ani jeho zázračné vybavení, ani Alfred s celým klanem Robinů a Bat-kolegů. Sorry, Batmane..._


	183. 1-7-2016 K AU

_Pozn. autora. Bude jich vícero. Anebo spíš bude dlouhá..._

 _Za prvé, dovolte mi zamachrovat, ale JSEM ZA PŮLKOU! Sice za tou bezpečnější a jednodušší, ale stejně. Jsem za půlkou! (Kdo by řekl, že to bude taková makačka se sem dostat.)_

 _Za druhé, o letních prázdninách budu zveřejňovat AU povídky._

 _To je jednak způsoběné tím, že mi nejde vymýšlet cokoliv, aniž by mě na dané téma či fandom nenapadly alternativní verze a taky tím, že jsem líná a psát sem i AU mi dává šanci si práci trochu ulehčit. Ale ne moc, takže AU povídky budou jen červenec srpen._

 _Každé AU bude použité jen jednou a najdete ho vždy u první kapitoly, která se tohoto AU týká. Taky to mám rozdělené tak, že jeden fandom/verze crossoveru má jedno AU, takže třeba Bonda samostatně potkáte jen v jednom AU, ale můžete ho potakt i v jiném, pokud ho použiju v crossoveru třeba s Kingsmany. Doufám, že je to pochopitelné._

 _Ke každému AU patří obvyklá varování, která se toho AU týká, ale stejně pořád platí, že se tady snažím udržet rating na nějaké nižší úrovni, takže žádné porno nebo podrobný popis mučení nebo tak._

 _AU na jeden fandom na sebe vždy navazuje a nikdy není delší než týden._

 _Jsem si docela jistá, že jsem chtěla říct ještě něco, ale zapomněla jsem..._

* * *

 **1.7. 2016 - Kingsman AU - OmegaVerse**

* * *

 _Harry – alfa, Eggsy – omega (nečekané, že?), Merlin – alfa, Roxy – alfa, ostatní mě momentálně nezajímají..._

* * *

„Jdeš pozdě!" křikne Roxy, když uslyší otvírání dveří, což znamená, že její společník pro tento večer již dorazil.

„Sorry," ozve se ode dveří Eggsyho tichý hlas.

Roxy hned položí vařečku, kterou chtěla promíchat směs na pánvi. Je alfa, pozná vystresovanou omegu. A je Roxy, pozná zoufalého Eggsyho.

„Co se stalo?" zeptá se Roxy ustaraně a hned chytne kamaráda za ruku a zatáhne ho k nejbližší židli. „Eggsy, co se stalo? Je ti něco? Stalo se něco Harrymu? Daisy? Michelle?" chrlí ze sebe Roxy, když jí Eggsy hned neodpovídá.

„Sou v pohodě. Aspoň co vím," zahučí Eggsy tiše, ruce sevřené v pěsti, pohled skloněný. „Pohádali sme se s Harrym," přizná skoro neslyšným hlasem.

„Pohádali?" zamračí se Roxy a sedne si na židli naproti němu. „Poslední dobou se hádáte často, že?" zeptá se Roxy opatrně.

„Dneska to bylo kvůli tobě," povídá Eggsy tiše. „Nechtěl, abych sem chodil."

„Co? A proč ne?" nechápe Roxy.

„Seš alfa," povzdechne si Eggsy.

„A?" rozhodí Roxy rukama. „To přece ví už od výcviku. A není to tak, jako že bych tě chtěla sbalit."

„To on ví," zarazí ji Eggsy. „Teda ta jeho logická část to ví, ale ta alfa část-" Eggsy se odmlčí a s povzdechnutím si oběma rukama promne obličej.

„To nechápu," mračí se Roxy a ustaraně na svého kamaráda kouká.

„Kvůli Kingsmanům nemůžem mít bond. Arthur to nedovolí, páč sme výhodnější jako svobodní. Dyž budu mít bond, Arthur mě vyrazí. Svobodný omeze totiž každá alfa zobe z ruky a omegy nemaj tendence věřit zadaným alfám, co je chtěj sbalit. Oba- oba jsme s tím souhlasili, dyž sme si spolu začli," povídá Eggsy smutným monotónním hlasem. „Jenže to nejni dobrý. Harry si připadá čím dál víc ohroženej a je čím dál víc majetnickej a ochranitelskej a pak se za to nesnáší a mně to taky vadí. Vadí mi cizí alfy, kerým musím lízt do kalhot. Vadí mi, že nemůžu mít bond!"

„Oh, Eggsy," vydechne Roxy ztrápeně.

„A teď sme se pohádali, páč je Harry kvůli všemu paranoidní a nechce, abych byl sám s jinou alfou," rozhodí Eggsy rukama.

„Eggsy," povzdechne si Roxy. „Já nevím, jak ti pomoct. Neumím poradit ani sobě."

„Já vím. Já vím!" rozhodí Eggsy znovu rukama. „Ždycky sem chtěl bejt Kingsman a ždycky sem chtěl bejt s Harrym, ale teďka-" Eggsy jen znovu zavrtí hlavou, než bezmocně zaboří obličej do dlaní. „Já si mezi nima nechcu vybírat," zaskučí Eggsy zoufale.

„Vždyť nemusíš. To po tobě přece nikdo nechce," řekne Roxy spěšně.

„Jenže takhle to vypadá!" hádá se Eggsy. „Chci bejt Kingsman a chci bejt s Harrym, ale kvůli práci nemůžu bejt s ním!"

„A- A kdyby sis měl vybrat? Kdybys musel?" zeptá se Roxy opatrně. „Co by sis vybral? Harryho nebo Kingsmany?"

„Harryho!" křikne Eggsy okamžitě, ale pak se zarazí. „Sorry, Rox. Musím jít za ním," vyhrkne spěšně, než vyskočí na nohy a rozběhne se pryč z kuchyně i z domu.

Roxy ho chce nejdřív zastavit, ale pak jen zavrtí hlavou a vydá se k plotně, na které se jí pálí večeře. Vypne plotýnku, ale zůstane stát nad jídlem a nevědomky ho sleduje.

Kingsmani jsou její i Eggsyho vysněná práce. Jsou mezi nimi šťastní. Jenže tahle práce jim ničí jejich soukromé životy. Eggsymu. Harrymu. Jí.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	184. 2-7-2016 K AU

**2.7. 2016 - Kingsman AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 1.7. 2016_

* * *

Harryho z černých myšlenek nad sklenkou alkoholu vytrhne prásknutí vchodových dveří, dupot nohou a volání jeho jména. Trochu neohrabaně se Harry vyškrábe na nohy a otevře dveře od pracovny.

„Eggsy?!" stačí jen zavolat trochu nejistým hlasem, než na chodbě rozsvítí. Eggsy má přece být u Roxy. Odešel k ní.

„Harry!" vykřikne Eggsy, zatímco letí po schodech vzhůru. A o okamžik později už visí Harrymu kolem krku a tiskne se k němu, jako by byl Harry to jediné, co ho drží nad vodou.

„Eggsy, co se stalo?" zeptá se Harry s obavami. Může z Eggsyho cítit momentální strach, který je rychle nahrazován úlevou a dlouhodobé obavy. Obavy, které způsobuje práce u Kingsmanů a Harryho chování.

„Omlouvám se. Omlouvám se. Omlouvám se," opakuje Eggsy s obličejem zabořeným do Harryho ramene. „Nechtěl jsem se hádat. Omlouvám se."

„Není to tvoje vina," řekne Harry chlácholivě, ruce pevně omotané kolem třesoucího se mladíka. „Jestli je to něčí vina, pak moje. Moje a celé téhle situace," povídá tiše.

„J-já vím, jak to vyřešit," řekne Eggsy tak rozhodně, jak jen v téhle situaci může a podívá se Harrymu do obličeje.

„Chceš ode mě odejít?" zeptá se Harry chraplavým hlasem, jako by se mu nedostávalo dechu. Chce Eggsyho pustit a ustoupit od něj, ale jeho ruce místo toho pevně sevřou látku Eggsyho bundy.

„Cože? Ne! To ne! Nechci!" rozkřikne se Eggsy se skoro vyděšeným výrazem a znovu se k Harrymu přitiskne. Objímá ho kolem krku a snaží se ho políbit na každý kousek holé kůže, na který narazí.

„Tak jaké jiné řešení existuje?" zeptá se Harry a chytne Eggsyho obličej do dlaní.

„Odejdu, ale ne od tebe. Odejdu od Kingsmanů."

„Cože?" vydechne Harry.

„Arthur řekl, že s bondem nemůžu bejt Kingsman. No tak nebudu," vysvětluje Eggsy s úsměvem.

„Ale to nejde. Ty _chceš_ být Kingsman. Tohle po tobě nemůžu chtít. A co by bylo s tvojí rodinou?" vrtí Harry odmítavě hlavou, zatímco od Eggsyho pomalu ustupuje.

„Máma má svoju práci a já si taky něco nandu," mávne Eggsy rukou a chytne Harryho za košili, aby mu ten nemohl utéct. „Jo, chci bejt Kingsman. Ale tebe chci víc. Mnohem víc. Chci, abys byl moje alfa a já tvoje omega a chci bond a třeba i děti, dybysme chtěli. Ale hlavně chci tebe, já chci tebe, Harry, prosím," povídá Eggsy už skoro zoufale a po tvářích mu tečou slzy, o kterých ani neví. Tohle je dobrý plán. Je to skvělý plán, protože na jeho konci může být s Harrym jako jeho omega, tak proč se Harry neraduje?

„Oh, Eggsy," vydechne Harry. „Nemůžeš se přece všeho vzdát jen kvůli mně."

„Jestli tohle nechceš, tak to prostě řekni!" rozhodí Eggsy s křikem rukama. Ono nevyslovené 'jestli nechceš mě' přitom zůstává viset ve vzduchu mezi nimi.

Než se panikařící Eggsy stačí rozběhnout pryč, Harry ho chytne a přitiskne k sobě, jednu ruku kolem jeho pasu, druhou zabořenou do krátkých vlasů, rty přitisknuté k těm Eggsyho.

„Dal bych za tebe svůj život a celý svět, ale ne tvoje štěstí," řekne Harry tiše, když se od Eggsyho zase odtáhne, aby se mohli nadechnout.

„ _Ty_ seš moje štěstí, ty idiote," skoro vzlykne Eggsy.

„Omlouvám se. Omlouvám se." Tentokrát je to Harry, kdo se omlouvá, ale Eggsy ho hned umlčí dalším polibkem.

„Vem mě do postele," požádá Harryho. „A ráno jim můžu říct, že končím."

„Jsi si jistý?" zeptá se Harry opatrně.

„Sem. A názor nezměním. Chci tebe. Víc než všecky Kingsmany dohromady."

„A já chci tebe, Eggsy."

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	185. 3-7-2016 K AU

**3.7. 2016 - Kingsman AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 1.7., 2.7. 2016_

* * *

Harry a Eggsy si dovolili ještě chvíli na uklidnění, kdy seděli v taxíku těsně vedle sebe, Eggsy schoulený pod Harryho paží, ruce spojené. Ale to je jen po dobu jízdy. Sotva taxík zastaví před obchodem, oba dva nahodí profesionální výrazy i vystupování.

„Pozdě jako vždy, pánové." ozve se Lawrence, krejčí za pultem, s drobným úsměvem, ale sotva se k němu ti dva přiblíží, jeho pobavený výraz je nahrazen překvapením.

„Pánové, dovolte mi, abych vám pogratuloval." usměje se Lawrence vzápětí a obejde pult, aby mohl oběma příchozím agentům stisknout pravici. I když se to Harrymu moc nelíbí.

„Děkujeme." vrátí mu Eggsy úsměv.

„Ostatní už jsou zde?" zajímá se Galahad, aby odvedl vlastní myšlenky od své vlastní žárlivosti.

„Čeká se jenom na vás, pánové." přikývne Lawrence na souhlas.

S pokývnutím hlavy jako pozdrav se dva agenti vydají po schodišti vzhůru a do zasedací místnosti, kde už u stolu sedí jejich kolegové nebo aspoň jejich hologramy. Galahad a Gawaine se mlčky usadí na židlích vedle sebe a nasadí si brýle.

Arthur se nadechne, aby začal s poradou, ale slova se mu zadrhnou v hrdle.

„Vy máte bond!" rozkřikne se místo pozdravu, pohled a obviňující prst namířený na Harryho a Eggsyho.

„Ano, to máme." souhlasí Harry s klidem. „Nechtěl jsi začít s jednáním?"

„Řekl jsem, že buď ten čubka bude svobodný nebo tady nebude!" nadává Arthur a nevšímá si pohledů, které mu věnují ostatní.

Někteří jsou zhrození jeho názory. Někteří, ti, co s těmito názory souhlasí, se diví, že je Arthur říká nahlas. Ovšem ne tak nejnovější pár u stolu. Eggsy by po Arthurovi skočil, ale Harry mu v tom zabránil tím, že byl blíž a rychlejší.

„Jak jsi mu to řekl, Chestere?" doslova zavrčí Harry do Arthurova obličeje.

„Harry!" křikne Merlin rozkazovačně. „Pusť ho! A všichni si sedněte!"

Chvíli to trvá, ale nakonec Skota všichni poslechnou.

Eggsy a Harry se na Arthura dívají, jako by uvažovali o vraždě. Eggsyho ruka je položená na Harryho předloktí, částečně, aby on zklidnil svého alfu, částečně, aby zklidnil sám sebe.

„Řekl jsem jasně, že tady-" Arthur se zatváří, jako by polykal citrony. „Gawaine bude pracovat pouze v případě, že bude svobodný."

„A tato podmínka vznikla na základě čeho?" zajímá se Merlin. „Jedinou úpravou, ke které ve smlouvě s Gawainem došlo, se týká té části ohledně supresiv a antikoncepce, jiná tam nebyla. Tudíž pro něj platí stejné závazky pro vztahy jako pro ostatní agenty. Může mít bond, partnera nebo rodinu, ale musí zajistit jejich bezpečnost. A to, myslím, splňují oba, vzhledem k tomu, že jsou našimi agenty." povídá Merlin.

„To snad nemyslíte vážně?!" rozkřikne se Arthur. „Hodí se nám jen proto, že když roztáhne nohy, tak mu všichni všechno vyklopí! Jinak není důvod, aby tady byla omega a ještě z ulice!"

Jediný důvod, proč Harry nebo Eggsy Arthura nenapadli, byl Merlin, který jim stoupnul do cesty.

„Já věděla, že jste egoistický blb, ale nevěděla jsem, že jste i takový zmrd." ozve se Roxy ze své strany stolu.

„Jak se opovažujete?!" prskne po ní Artur vztakle.

„Jak? Snadno." odsekne Roxy. „Probuďte se, tohle je 21. století, ne středověk, existuje tady taková věc, říká se jí rovnoprávnost. Nehledě na to, že má Eggsy lepší výsledky v čemkoliv než vy. Takže ta omega, kterou urážíte, je lepší agent než jste vy kdy byl."

To nechá vzteklého Arthura stát v šoku. Zmůže se na otvírání a zavírání pusy, ale už ne na slova.

„A teď. Můžeme konečně přejít k důvodům, proč byla tato porada svolána?" ozve se Merlin a přeletí po celém setkání přísným pohledem, než začne řešit to, proč se všichni doopravdy přišli.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	186. 4-7-2016 K AU

**4.7. 2016 - Kingsman AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 1.7., 2.7., 3.7. 2016_

* * *

„Co bude teď?" zeptá se Roxy Merlina. Sedí stočená v křesle, které je zastrčené do rohu jeho kanceláře.

„Teď buď Arthur spolkne svou hrdost a vše půjde dál jako předtím nebo Harry vyvolá volby na pozici Arhtura, i když si ho na té pozici nedokážu představit. Anebo je tu verze tři, že Arthur Eggsyho vyštípe a v tom případě odejde i Harry. Ovšem to je velice nepravděpodobné, protože až by na to Harry přišel, vrátilo by se to k možnosti dvě." povídá Merlin, než sundá brýle a promne si obličej. Je unavený a cítí se unavený. Sakra, cítí se aspoň na sto let.

„A co bude teď s námi?" odváží se Roxy zeptat po chvilce.

„S námi?" podívá se na ni Merlin s nechápavým výrazem. „Vždyť jsi přece s Amélií, ne? Aspoň jsem nabyl ten dojem, když jsi byla na misi v Německu."

Roxy má v sobě dost studu, aby zrudla a uhla pohledem. Ale taky dost slušnosti, aby vysvětlila své činy.

„Po té poslední hádce mezi námi jsem se chtěla nějak vyventilovat a s Amélií se známe. Ale i když jsme spolu spaly, tak – ona sama mi řekla, že jsem sice fajn, ale že je jasné, že chci někoho jiného." povídá Roxy tiše.

„A ten někdo mám být já?"

„A kdo asi jiný?!" odsekne Roxy, než zakloní hlavu a zavře oči. „Proč sakra nemůžu být omega? Nebo ty. O kolik by to bylo jednodušší." povídá do stropu.

„Jsme alfy." pokrčí Merlin rameny. „Jsme jak dva berani, co do sebe pořád naráží."

„Proč jsme oba tak tvrdohlaví?" povzdechne si Roxy.

„Proč chceme být zrovna spolu? I když víme, jak to dopadne?" vrátí jí Merlin.

„Já nevím." pokrčí Roxy rameny. „Proč musíš být perfektní?"

„Vrána k vráně."

Na chvíli se v kanceláři rozhostí ticho, kdy ti dva jen sedí a pozorují toho druhého, ve tvářích identické, trochu zpitomnělé úsměvy.

„Chceš to zkusit ještě jednou?" zeptá se Merlin skoro neslyšně.

„Být spolu?"

„Jo. Ale tentokrát to zkusit úplně od začátku."

„Budeš mě zvát na rande? A nosit mi kytky?"

„Ty můžeš dělat to samé. A pokud to zvládneme, tak i bydlení spolu. Ale ne v bytě toho druhého. V úplně novém bytě nebo domě, který by byl náš."

„To zní dobře." usměje se Roxy.

„Samozřejmě, je to můj nápad."

„Jenom tě musím varovat." prohodí Roxy, než se postaví. „Jsem prý strašně tvrdohlavá, panovačná a umanutá. A nesnáším, když mi někdo sahá na hračky."

„Můžu s klidem říct, že u mě platí to samé." založí si Merlin ruce na prsou. „Obávám se, že nám hrozí hodně hádek."

„Ale zvládneme to, že?" zeptá se Roxy a na moment vypadá nejistě.

„Nemůžu nic slibovat. Ale chci, abychom to zvládli." odpoví jí po pravdě.

„Tak jo." přikývne Roxy a na chvíli jen stojí s hlavou skloněnou, než se jí zase vrátí elán. „Tak kam mě teda zveš na to rande?"

„Co bys řekla francouzské kuchyni?"

„Zní skvěle."

„Takže v osm před tvým domem?"

„V osm."

\- - o - -

„Co bude teď?" zeptá se Eggsy tiše, skoro neslyšně.

Leží napůl na boku, jednu ruku za hlavou a druhou se probírá Harryho vlasy. Ten leží napříč postelí, hlavu v Eggsyho klíně a v obličejí mírný, spokojený výraz.

„Jsou jen dvě možnosti." prohodí Harry a přetočí se ze zad na bok, aby líp viděl do Eggsyho obličeje. „Buď se Arthur přestane chovat jako idiot, anebo se postarám, aby o svou pozici přišel."

„A co pak? Budeš dělat Arthura?"

„To doufám, že ne. Ale možná bychom na to místo mohli dohodit Percivala."

To Eggsyho rozesměje.

„Bude tě nenávidět, jestli z něj uděláš byrokrata."

„Raději on než já." pokrčí Harry rameny, ve tváři drobný úsměv.

„Jsi příšerný kámoš." obviní ho Eggsy.

„Tak to máš štěstí, že jsem tvůj partner a ne kámoš."

„To rozhodně mám." usmívá se Eggsy spokojeně, než se stočí víc do klubíčka a zlehka políbí Harryho na rty.

 _FIN_


	187. 5-7-2016 TTSS WT AU

**5.7. 2016 - Tinker Tailor Solider Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven, Wild Target/Neřízená střela AU - Vampire/Priest AU, Upíři a Kněží**

* * *

Tenhle přiopilý dlouhán je pro Hectora ideálním cílem. Sám v přeplněném baru, kde si ho nikdo nevšímá, dost opilý, aby si přestal dávat pozor, ale ne tolik, aby zkusil Hactora pozvracet. A rozhodně dost opilý, aby se přestal kontrolovat a začal koukat chlapům na zadky. Ideální. Prostě ideální. I přes všechny ty řeči, jak nesnáší svou práci (teda půlka je fajn a zábava, ale druhá půlka je jen sezení a umírání nudou a vážně, proč to musím dělat, ta práce je na pytel...). A že nevypadá úplně blbě, to jsou jen plusové body.

Dostat tohodle chlápka od výčepu do jednoho pokoje nahoře, je v podstatě dětská hra.

Ovšem jak jsou jednou v soukromí, dlouhán projeví překvapivou iniciativu a Hector najednou zjistí, že stojí zády přiražený ke stěně a zepředu že se na něj tiskne jeho oběť.

„Ale, ale. Ty jsi mi nějak ožil." ušklíbne se Hector s rukama omotanýma kolem dlouhánových ramen.

„Doufám, že jsi nečekal, že vyjdu schody a padnu." zamumle dlouhán, ruce na Hectorově pase a rty jen milimetry od těch jeho.

Mimochodem, zmínil se Hector o tom, že má ten chlap úžasně hluboký hlas?

„Odpadnutí rozhodně nebylo v plánu." usměje se Hector, než muže políbí. Vypadá to, že ten chlap bude větší zábava, než čekal. Skvělé. Nudné vítězství je nuda.

Netrvá to dlouho, než začnou zápolit s oblečením toho druhého, ve snaze získat co nejvíc kontaktu kůže na kůži.

Hector se musí uchechtnout, když vidí stříbrný řetízek s krucifixem, který dlouhánovi visí na krku.

„Jsi křesťan?" zeptá se Hector pobaveně.

„Hm." broukne dlouhán, kterého víc než řeči zajímá Hectorův krk.

„Tak to právě pácháš smrtelný hřích, ne?" popichuje Hector, i když si mužovu činnost velice užívá.

„Víš, co řekl Ježíš o vztazích, jako je tohle? O dvou mužích nebo ženách spolu?" zeptá se dlouhán, který zvedl hlavu od Hectorova krku, aby se opřem čelem o to Hectorovo.

„Co řekl Ježíš o vztazích jako je tohle?" usmívá se Hector.

„Nic. Neřekl o tom vůbec nic." prohodí dlouhán s úsměvem. „Ježíš řekl je, že máme milovat bližního svého. A to mám taky v plánu. Pomilovat bližního svého."

\- - o - -

 _-Sem vložte podrobnou scénu s Hectorem opřeným zády o stěnu a s nohama kolem dlouhánova pasu. Anebo sem nevkládejte nic, jak chcete.-_

\- - o - -

Původně si Hector tohodle chlápka vyhlédl jako snadnou oběť, která mu pomůže zahnat žízeň. No ale nakonec si to rozmyslel. Po tom, co dlouhán předvedl u stěny, si je Hector jistý, že ho nechce vyčerpávat ztrátou krve, když ho může unavit jinou činností. Proč taky ne, když má dost času.

Tedy, Hector má dost času, ovšem jeho dlouhán očividně ne.

Sotva si stačili vydechnout po ranním – ehm – cvičení?, vyletěl dlouhán z pokoje se spoustou omluv a nadáváním, že to už je kurva ráno?!

Hectorovi to bylo trochu líto, ale co už. Je ráno, stejně se potřebuje vyspat. A večer... Večer práce.

* * *

 _Řekla jsem, že celá tahle série jednorázovek se nedostane přes kategorii T, takže tady nebudou žádné podrobné popisy násilí nebo sexu. A pak začnu psát AU s Guixonem a první, co ti dva udělají, je explicit scéna! Ale ta je vystřižená, zapojete fantazii, chte-li ji tam. A taky upozorňuju do budoucna, že tihle dva se o explicit scény pokouší celé AU! Jsou strašní._

 _Jinak, nejsem si stopro jistá, v jaké době se tohle AU odehrává, ale řekněme, že je to doba viktoriánská..._

 _Má to pokračování..._


	188. 6-7-2016 TTSS WT AU

**6.7. 2016 - Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven, Wild Target/Neřízená střela AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 5.7. 2016_

* * *

Smrt kardinála je něco, co církev rozhodně bere vážně. Obzvláště, je-li ten kardinál – no, nebudeme říkat, že měl předurčení, byla to jeho práce, ne osud. No prostě, tento kardinál měl na starosti boj se Zlem. Velké Z má svůj důvod, neboť tento muž řídil veškeré neexistující mise svaté církve proti všem stvořením temnoty.

Proto se teď sešli bikupové, aby vybrali mezi sebou nástupce a také, aby zjistili, kdo zavraždil kardinála. Protože, ať už se veřejnosti řeklo cokoliv, pravdou je, že kardinál byl zavražděn a vše ukazuje na útok upírů nebo jim podobných.

Vyšetřováním byl pověřen biskup Smiley, který kdysi s kardinálem úzce spolupracoval. On a mladý kněz jménem Peter musí najít pachatele tohoto činu a postrestat ho.

Ostatní biskupové, Haydon, Alleline, Bland a Esterhass, zatím musí zvolit nástupce a zajistit, že se ti pod velením zesnulého kardinála nedostanou do potíží.

\- - o - -

„Peteře?" osloví biskup Smiley mladého muže s mokrými vlasy. Očividně se před chvílí myl.

„Pane." poklekne před ním dlouhán, než se postaví.

Biskup Smiley o něm ví, že je jedním z nejlepších 'lovců', kteří brání obyčejné lidi před temnotou. Ovšem také ví, že je mladý muž více lovcem než knězem.

„Víš, proč jsi tady?" zeptá se ho biskup.

„Abych vám pomohl s vyšetřováním?" řekne Peter tázavě. Popravdě si není jistý, věděl jen, že se má ráno sejít s tímto mužem, ne proč. A vážně by rád, kdyby to bylo kvůli tomu, že má s biskupem spolupracovat a ne pro výslech. Jeho volnočasové aktivity totiž rozhodně nezahrnují modlení, to určitě ne.

„Správně." přikývne biskup Smiley. „Půjdeme do kardinálových pokojů. Večer pak musíme na setkání s biskupy."

„Ano, pane." přikývne Peter na souhlas, než se oba vydají prohledat místo činu.

\- - o - -

Kdyby to nebylo kvůli obavám, že by se smrtí kardinála mohl mít něco společného jeden z biskupů, Peter by nudou usnul, ale takhle musí dávat pozor. Nesnáší sezení a nicnedělání. Což bude asi jeden z důvod, proč je tak špatný kněz, ale to sem teď nepatří.

Setkání trvalo dlouho do noci a teprve kolem desaté se rozhodlo, že se nic nerozhodlo, a že se zbytek odloží na další den.

A tu chvíli si jiná skupinka ponocujících vybrala, aby vpadla do oficiálně střežené místnosti. Nebo bychom místo ponocující měli říct spíše noční.

V jednu chvíli se pět biskupu a jeden kněz zvedá ze židlí a v další je v místnosti pět temných, kteří drží biskupy na mušce.

Peter stojí dost blízko u Smileyho, aby se mohl postavit mezi něj a zbraň v ruce rezatého mladíka, ale víc toho pro jeho obranu udělat nemůže. Biskupové nedovolili zbraně na setkání.

„Kdo jste a co pohledáváte na tomto místě?!" rozkřikne se biskup Alleline nahlas.

„Neseme vzkaz." řekne hubený vysoký muž stojící uprostřed pětice. Vypadá, že je ze skupinky nejstarší.

„Vzkaz?" zatváří se Haydon pochybovačně.

„Ano, vzkaz." řekne muž vážně. „Od hraběte Drákuly."

To jedno jméno stačilo, aby všem došlo, že ozbrojená pětice jsou upíři.

Peter si je znovu všechny prohlédne, tentokráte pečlivěji. Musí si ověřit, zda jsou všichni upíři nebo ne. Mladý nejistý zrzek, který míří na něj a na Smileyho, mladá krásná žena s rozhodným výrazem, vůdce a mluvčí skupiny, obrovitý chlap s kamenným výrazem a menší blonďák s nebezpečným úsměvem.

Menší blonďák, vedle kterého se Peter tohle ráno probudil.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	189. 7-7-2016 TTSS WT AU

**7.7. 2016 - Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven, Wild Target/Neřízená střela AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 5.7., 6.7. 2016_

* * *

Po prohlášení nejstaršího z upírů vznikl v místnosti poprask, kdy najednou všichni biskupové měli co říct. Ovšem ani jeden se k pětici útočníků nepřiblížil, aby vyjádřil svou nelibost i jinak.

Jediní z církve, kdo zůstali mlčet, jsou biskup Smiley a Peter. Biskup proto, že se umí ovládat a kněz proto, že se ještě nevzpamatoval. Jeho milenec v předchozí noci je upír a on to nepoznal?!

Malý blonďák něco tiše prohodí směrem k hromotlukovi vedle sebe. Co, to je jasné, když se obr zhluboka nadechne a zařve „Ticho!" tak nahlas, že ho vážně všichni poslechnou.

„Jak jsem již říkal." vezme si slovo nejstarší upír. „Nesu zprávu od hraběte Drákuly."

„A jaké je její znění?" zeptá se Smiley klidně.

„Že smrt kardinála není vinou upírů." povídá vůdce. „Sám hrabě zakázal, abychom tomu muži ublížili. By vždy mimo naše pravomoce, pokud by osobně nezaútočil jako první."

„Co je tohle za blbost?" ozve se biskup Alleline, kulatý obličej zkřivený zlostí.

„Narozdíl od vás, Alleline, kardinál ctil pravidlo, že se dětem a nevinným neubližuje." řekne upír chladně. „Kardinál věděl, co je to čest a to i při jednání se stvořeními noci. Proto byl nedotknutelný. Žádný upír by ho nenapadl."

„Důkazy svědčí o něčem jiném." povídá Smiley klidně.

„Hrabě ho zakázal. Ani největší blázen by se kardinála nedotknul." odsekne upír vztekle, než nasadí kamennou tvář. Schová zbraň a vyrazí pryč.

Jeho společníci jdou za ním. Poslední odchází blonďatý upír, který Peterovi věnuje jeden pohled s pozvednutým obočím, než také odejde.

„Omluvte mě." řekne Peter tiše směrem ke Smileymu, než se rozběhne za upíry.

Nemusí běžet dlouho. V polovině cesty mezi jednací síní a hlavním vchodem do budovy ho najednou někdo srazí k zemi a vzápětí Peter zjistí, že ho ke kamenné podlaze špendlí menší, ale silnější tělo.

„Kněz? Vážně?" prohodí Hector pobaveně, jednu ruku položenou na Peterově hrudi, druhou drží obě jeho zápěstí nad jeho hlavou.

„A ty upír?"

„Samozřejmě." usměje se Hector a tentokrát jde v onom úsměvu vidět nepřirozeně zašpičatělé zuby.

„Říkal pravdu?" zeptá se najednou Peter.

„Se smrtí kardinála nemají upíři nic společného." zvážní Hector. „Slovo hraběte je pro nás svatější než bible pro vašeho papeže. Dokonce i další rasy ho poslouchají, nejen upíři." vysvětluje.

„Celý pokoj vypadá jako po útoku šíleného upíra." namítne Peter.

„Pak to někdo nastrojil." pokrčí Hector rameny. Vypadá, jako by mu bylo celé téma ukradené, ale oba vědí, že to není pravda. Pokud by ze smrti kardinála byli obviněni upíři, stali by se hlavním cílem lovců. Takhle je to férový boj, kdy se kněží zaměřují hlavně na zdivočelé jedince, ale s obviněním jako tohle? Šli by po nich bez rozdílu.

„Jdou sem další." zamumle Hector otráveně, než se skloní blíž k Peterovu uchu. „Kdyby ses nudil, mám pořád stejný pokoj." zašeptá mu a pro zdůraznění své nabídky zavrtí boky.

„Živím se lovem upírů." prohodí Peter s udiveným pohledem.

„A já se živím lovci." ušklíbne se Hector. „Ale ty jsi lepší, když jsi při síle." dodá a vzápětí je pryč.

K Peterovi dolehnou chvatné kroky, tak se vyškrábe na nohy. Nemusí ho každý vidět, jak se válí po zemi, ať už s upírem nebo bez.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	190. 8-7-2016 TTSS WT AU

**8.7. 2016 - Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven, Wild Target/Neřízená střela AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 5.7., 6.7., 7.7. 2016_

* * *

Biskup Smiley zamyšleně pozoruje svého pomocníka při vyšetřování. Peter Guillam je jeden z nejlepších lovců, jaké církev má. A asi ten nejhorší kněz v jejich řadách. Jak je možné, že tento mladý muž dokáže celou noc sedět nehybně a čekat na svou kořist, ale není schopný hodinu v klidu sedět na mši a soustředit se? Tohle Smiley asi nepochopí.

Ale to nejsou všechny důvody, proč je Peter špatný kněz. Ten nejhlavnější asi bude to, že se oddává světským slastem – alkoholu a sexu. A jako by nestačilo, že i přes slib čistoty mívá pohlavní styk, musí Peter obcovat nejen s mužem, ale zároveň i s upírem.

Biskup o tom ví, i když důkaz nemá a nezbývá mu, než doufat, že Petera nezabije jeho milenec, ani že ho nechytí někdo z církve. Špatně by se pak mladému knězi dařilo.

\- - o - -

„Peteře." osloví biskup Smiley mladého kněze. „Znáš otce Prideauxe?"

„Ano. Byl jedním z nejlepších lovců. Je to asi čtvrt roku, co byl poslán na misi, myslím, že to byl lov upírů, ze které se už nevrátil." vzpomíná Peter.

„Chci, abys mi o něm našel poslední záznamy v Knihách." přikáže biskup.

Mladý muž jen přikývne na souhlas a vyrazí, i když riskuje. Knihy jsou obrovité almanachy, kam se zapisují úkoly lovců a jsou přístupné jen kardinálovi anebo těm, kteří od něj mají svolení. A Peter nemá ani jedno. Ovšem to mu nebrání se pokusit splnit tento úkol.

\- - o - -

„Tak?" vyzve biskup Smiley Petera.

„Nedává to smysl, pane." začne kněz nejistě. „Dle knih byl otec Prideaux poslán na misi chránit místo, které napadají upíři. V Knize je spousta odkazů na jeho zprávy. Po třech týdnech je pak zapsáno, že otec Prideaux na této misi zemřel a za další dva týdny, že byl otec propuštěn z lovců, aby se uchýlil na odpočinek do malého kláštěra."

„To opravdu nedává smysl." pokýve biskup hlavou. „Pokud někdo nelže."

„Ale kdo by to dělal? A proč?" nechápe Peter.

„Co dopisy otce Prideauxe?"

„To je ještě divnější. Žádné jsem nenašel."

\- - o - -

„Sestro Connie." osloví biskup Smiley obtloustlou jeptišku, která slouží v malém kláštěře. Ovšem před nástupem sem byla jednou z mála žen, které spolupracovaly s lovci. Samozřejmě nebojovala, ale starala se o administrativu.

„Biskupe." vyhrkne jeptiška překvapeně a trochu podezíravým pohledem střelí po Peterovi, který stojí v pozadí.

„Je to v pořádku." řekne biskup mírně. „Mám jen pár otázek."

„Jistě, pane." přikývne sestra Connie.

„Pamatujete na poslední úkol otce Prideauxe?"

„Jistě. Ošklivá záležitost." otřese se jeptiška. „Musela jsem pročítat a řadit jeho dopisy. Ta vesnice si zažila svoje. Hotové masakry."

„Chtěli jsme si ty dopisy přečíst sami, ale nejsou tam, kde by měly být." povídá biskup.

„Ani se nedivím." odfrkne si jeptiška. „Když jsem tam ještě pracovala, pujčil si je mladý Tarr, prý pro svého učitele. Když jsem pak šla za ním, aby je vrátil, vše popřel. A druhý den mi bylo řečeno, že je na čase, abych se odebrala do ústraní a věnovala se jen své službě nevěsty Kristovi." mračí se sestra Connie.

„Tarr?" diví se Smiley a obrátí se na Petera, který celý rozhovor sledoval.

„Je to mladý kněz, který pracuje pro biskupa Allelina." informuje ho Peter okamžitě.

„Až na to." vloží se do hovoru jeptiška. „Že tou dobou, kdy si ty dopisy pujčoval, pracoval ještě u biskupa Haydona."

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	191. 9-7-2016 TTSS WT AU

**9.7. 2016 - Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven, Wild Target/Neřízená střela AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 5.7., 6.7., 7.7., 8.7. 2016_

* * *

Peter věděl, že jakékoliv setkání s upírem je nebezpečné, i když je to jeho milenec, ale ani tak nečeká, že sotva se objeví ve dveřích, že dostane ránu do hlavy, která ho skoro omráčí a která by ho poslala k zemi, nebýt pevného stisku ruky na jeho krku. Až moc pevného stisku.

„Fabiane!" zařve Hector vztekle. „Co to sakra děláš?!"

„Je to kněz."

„No a?"

„Je to lovec?"

„A?"

„Je nebezpečný." povídá obří upír. To je přece jeho práce, bránit Hectora před lovci a knězi, nebo ne?

„Pusť ho!" štěkne po něm Hector. „Tenhle je můj a ty ho necháš být."

„Ano." řekne Fabian váhavě a pustí trochu promodralého kněze na zem.

Peter jen lape po dechu a nic neříká.

„Fabiane, jdi ven. Najez se a nedělej problémy." vyhazuje Hector svého obvyklého komplice z pokoje, který momentálně okupuje.

„Ale je tu kněz." brání se Fabian.

„Ven!" štěkne menší z upírů a obr ho poslechne a zmizí.

„Má pořádný stisk." prohodí Peter chraplavě.

„A ty pořádný starosti, jinak by sis ho všimnul. Jsi obvykle dobrý lovec a Fabian má daleko k nenápadnosti." mračí se Hector.

„Jde o vyšetřování." povzdechne si Peter, než se usadí na Hectorově posteli. „Biskup z kardinálových poznámek zjistil, že jeden kněz, tedy lovec, asi žije, i když oficiálně zemřel. To se i potvrdilo. A taky se zjistilo, že zmizely jeho dopisy z poslední mise, kde do detailu popisoval vraždy, co měla na svědomí jedna smečka šílených upírů. A ty dopisy si asi pujčil jeden z biskupů." povídá Peter.

„A co je za problém?" nechápe Hector.

„Dle všeho za vším stojí jeden z biskupů. Šlo jim o moc. A taky o to, že- Kdyby se začalo bojovat vyloženě proti upírům, hodně by to pomohlo jednomu pravoslavnému biskupovi. Vypadá to, že ten pravoslavný a jeden náš měli dohodu ohledně boje s upíry a všeho kolem." povídá Peter nejistě.

„Pořád nevidím, co je za problém. Nemáš mít radost?"

„Ten podezřelý biskup, on – hodně mi pomáhal v začátcích a – nejsme přátelé, ale máme spolu dobré vztahy." povzdechne si Peter. „Dneska jsme šli navštívit toho kněze, co má být mrtvý, ale neměl žádnou novou informaci. Takže pokud biskup Smiley nevymyslí nějakou past nebo něco, budeme mít jen ta podezření a nic víc. A kdo ví, koho nakonec zvolí za kardinála a jakou politiku ten člověk zvolí."

„Tvůj biskup je chytrý muž. On na něco příjde." řekne Hector s jistotou. „Vlastně se divím, že ještě nic neřekl o tom, že chodíš za mnou."

„O tom doufám neví!" vyhrkne Peter skoro zděšeně.

„Kdo ví." usměje se Hector, než Petera políbí a odvede mu tím myšenky jinam.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	192. 10-7-2016 TTSS WT AU

**10.7. 2016 - Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven, Wild Target/Neřízená střela AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 5.7., 6.7., 7.7., 8.7., 9.7. 2016_

* * *

Nakonec měl Hector pravdu v tom, že je biskup Smiley chytrý chlap a že určitě něco vymyslí. Vymyslel past. Za pomocí mladého Tarra vymyslel léčku, do které se chytil vinný biskup i jeho pravoslavný protějšek.

A tak byli zatčeni biskup Poljakov, který naplánoval smrt kardinála a biskup Haydon, který ukradl dopisy o útocích upírů a podle jejich popisu připravil místo činu.

Nebo aspoň tito dva měli být zatčeni. Jenže to by se tam nesměl objevit otec Prideaux.

Peter neví, jak zjistil, co a kde biskup Smiley plánuje nebo koho podezírá, nicméně se oficiálně zesnulý kněz rozhodl vzít spravedlnost do vlastních rukou. Neboť právě spolupráce dvou zrádných biskupů způsobila jeho porážku upíry a následovné donucené odejití do důchodu.

A tak se otec Prideaux objevil na místě zatčení, kde zabil biskupa Haydona. Zabil ho, ale zároveň ho tím zachránil před výslechem inkvizicí. Nakonec nejspíš tomuto muži pomohl.

V celé komunitě lovců i mezi biskupy celá tahle aféra způsobila více než rozruch a vše, do posledního detailu se doneslo papeži. Ten nakonec rozhodl o potrestání otce Prideauxe pobytem na odlehlém horském opatství s doživotním slibem mlčení a čistoty. A rozhodl i o volbě nového kardinála a o neobvinění upírů z vraždy.

\- - o - -

„Ale podívejme se, co to tady máme." ozve se za Peterem tichý hlas, ze kterého běhá mráz po zádech. „Osamocený kněz, jak si sám chodí po temných uličkách."

„Rose! Táhni od něj!" rozkřikne se další hlas, který tentokrát zní kdesi z výšky, jako by jeho majitel byl na střeše.

„Dixone, co tu chceš? Řeklo se, že dneska nebudeš lovit." začne žena otráveně. Z předchozí tajemnosti a mrazivosti hlasu nezbylo nic.

„Já tady nelovím. Ale tenhle chalp je můj." hádá se Hector, než seskočí na zem.

„Je to _kněz._ "

„No a? Je můj." odsekne Hector a chytne Petera za paži.

„Nemůžeš si přivlastňovat kněze." nemíní Rose ustoupit.

„A ty nemáš útočit na církev, protože se to pak vždycky obrátí proti nám."

„Fajn!" rozhodí Rose rukama. „Dělej si, co chceš. Mě to nezajímá." povídá, zatímco odchází.

„Ahoj." usměje se Hector na Petera, zašpičatělé zuby jasně viditelné.

„Mám si dělat starosti o svou bezpečnost?" zeptá se Peter trochu nejistě.

„Není proč." pokrčí Hector rameny, zatímco mladého kněze táhne směrem k bytu, který si pronajal. „Mimochodem, co Smiley? Jak se mu líbí pozice kardinála?"

„Myslím, že si zvykl docela rychle." prohodí Peter. „Mám za úkol tě požádat, jesti bys vašemu hraběti nepřinesl vzkaz."

„Ale? A jaký?"

„Že se míní držet kodexu cti, pokud pro vaši stranu bude platit to samé."

„Myslím, že můžu zaručit, že bude hrabě potěšen." usměje se Hector nadšeně.

„To je dobře, že?"

„To rozhodně je. A teď zklapni a polib mě."


	193. 11-7-2016 AS A AU

**11.7. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu AU - Wing AU, Křídla**

* * *

Tony Stark je pyšný člověk a on je první, kdo by přiznal, že tomu tak je. Jak o sobě sám tvrdí, je genius, miliardář, filantrop a playboy. To samo o sobě je důvodem k pýše.

Podědil po svém otci zbrojařské imperium a díky svým nápadům ho poslal k novým výšinám. Sakra, vždyť už na škole posunoval hranice vědy a techniky. Má důvod být pyšný na vše, od svých úspěchů na vědeckém a technickém poli až po svůj vzhled.

A že to druhé je taky pravda. Statný, tmavé vlasy, vždy perfektně padnoucí oblek, dva páry mohutných křídel stejně tmavých jako jeho vlasy a vousy. Není divu, že z něj jdou ženy a mnohdy i muži do kolen. Plus jeho bankovní konto...

Ano, Tony Stark má spoustu důvodů k pýše.

Jenže pýcha předchází pád a jeho nezlomná víra, že je nepostihnutelný vládou, veřejností, vyšší mocí i osudem, ho zaslepila dost na to, aby neviděl nůž v rukách blízkých.

Aby neviděl nůž, který mu do zad bodá Obadiah Stane.

\- - o - -

Když armáda nakonec našla nezvěstného Tonyho Starka, by ten muž v hrozném stavu. Vysílený, vyhladovělý, dehydratovaný, úpal, úžeh. Střepiny v hrudi z bomby jeho vlastní firmy a minireaktor, který ho drží při životě, vytvořený jeho rukama. Jeden a půl křídla pryč, amputovaná kvůli nenapravitelným zraněním po výbuchu bomby.

Svět neví o reaktoru a o střepinách. Ale svět si rozhodně všiml křídel. Pro svět, kdy ani ne 20% obyvatel má jeden či dva páry křídel, jsou zranění Starkova rozsahu v podstatě jasnou známkou invalidity. Pro svět se Tony Stark vrátil z pouště jako mrzák.

Ovšem odhodlaný se napravit. Napravit svou firmu i sebe.

A tak začaly nové projekty. Konec zbrojařství pro Stark Industries. Začátek Iron Mana.

Protože Tony Stark poháněný pomstou (a strachem) vytvořil superbrnění, do kterého se vleze on i jeho poškozená křídla. Superoblek, s jehož pomocí může zastavit Deset Kruhů a sobě dát nový smysl.

A to se mu i podařilo.

Tak vznikl Iron Man a jméno Stark se znovu dostalo do středu pozornosti SHIELDu.

Ne, že by o tom Tony věděl, dokud ho nenavštívil sám ředitel organizace Nick Fury, protože do té doby posílal jejich agenta Coulsona za Pepper. Což zpětně asi nebyl nejlepší nápad, protože se ti dva stali spojenci. Spojenci proti Tonymu a pro Tonyho.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	194. 12-7-2016 AS A AU

**12.7. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část - 11.7. 2016_

* * *

Říct, že se Tonymu sype život pod rukama, je něco mezi přesným popisem a podceněním situace.

Máme tu nápor a nátlak firmy a akcionářů po jeho veřejném prohlášení, že Stark Industries končí s výrobou zbraní. Toho se snažil zbavit tím, že z věrné a úžasné Pepper udělal ředitelku firmy. Tedy, on je pořád majitel, ale ona je ta, co tenhle podnik už nějakou dobu drží nad vodou, tak kdo jiný by měl ředitelovat po něm? To se akcionářům taky nelíbilo, ale je to Tonyho právo, ne jejich volit ředitele firmy.

Pak je tu SHIELD, který by rád Iron Mana do svých řad, k tomu jim dopomáhej věčně přítomný agent Coulson. A aby toho nebylo málo, armáda by taky ráda Iron Mana, v čemž jim má pomoci Rhodney.

A do toho se objevil nějaký Rus, který zná technologii reaktoru v Tonyho hrudi. Právě toho reaktoru, který Tonyho pomalu, ale jistě zabíjí palladiovou otravou, což se snaží před všemi ututlat.

A jo, jeho nová asistentka Natalie není Natalie, ale Natasha a další Rus. Ruska. Ale nejde mu po krku (zatím), pracuje totiž pro SHIELD. Překvapení!

Rhodney mu ukradl druhý oblek a Tony má za to domácí vězení nařízené SHIELDem.

A aby toho všeho nebylo málo, nejen, že se Tonyho Projekt č.1 snaží svého tvůrce zabít, ale Projekt č.2 nikam nevede.

Vlastně Tony má tři hlavní soukromé projekty. Číslo jedna je pochopitelně reaktor a nalezení čehokoliv, co reaktoru zabrání zabít Tonyho.

Většina světa by řekla, že číslo dvě jsou obleky pro Iron Mana, ale to je až číslo tři. Číslo tři mimochodem postupuje úžasně, protože vždy, když se projekty jedna a dva zaseknou, Tony si svou bezmocnost a frustraci vybíjí na modifikování Iron Mana a vytváření nových, lepších modelů, které mu nejspíš nikdy k ničemu nebudou, protože projekt jedna neustále naráží na slepé uličky.

Projekt číslo dva jsou jeho křídla. Protože Tony chce svá křídla zpět a současná medicína pro toto nemá odpověď, a tak musí Tony hledat sám jen s pomocí Jarvise.

\- - o - -

„Co tady děláte?!" rozkřikne se právě probuzený Tony na agenta ve své dílně, který ho právě úmyslně vzbudil.

„Slečna Pottsová si o vás dělá starosti, když nereagujete na její telefonáty." řekne Coulson klidně a postaví před Tonyho s černými kruhy pod očima hrnek se silnou kávou.

„Co je to?" zamračí se Tony.

„Káva udělaná přesně podle instrukcí, které mi zanechala slečna Pottsová. Nemusíte mít starosti, není otrávená." odpoví mu Coulson.

„Škoda, mohl jsem mít od vás pokoj." zabručí Tony, než se napije.

„Snažíte se vytvořit prostetická křídla?" zeptá se najednou Coulson a v jeho hlase poprvé zní něco jako údiv a překvapení.

„Co?!" štěkne Tony, kterému do teď nedošlo, že na obrazovkách kolem je pořád projekt, nad kterým usnul. „Sakra." sykne a hned obrazovky vypne.

„Pokud by vás to zajímalo, SHIELD má ve své databázi celou studii na toto téma. Mohl bych-" začne Coulson, ale nedopoví.

„Nepotřebuju pomoc SHIELDu, ani chlápka, který neví, o co jde!" rozkřikne se na něj Tony, vzteklý, že někdo viděl, na čem (marně) pracuje. „Vypadněte odsud!" huláká po agentovi.

Coulson se zatváří překvapeně nad tím náhlým výbuchem, ale v mžiku má nasazenou kamennou masku.

„Máte pravdu, nevím, jaké to je, přijít o jeden a půl křídla." řekne hlasem bez emocí. „Měl byste zavolat slečně Pottsové." dodá, než odejde z dílny.

Co Tony udělá místo toho, je, že uteče agentům, kteří ho hlídají a za Pepper si zajede, což má své následky. Třeba nález a vznik nového prvku a Coulsonův přesun do Nového Mexika.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	195. 13-7-2016 AS A AU

**13.7. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu AU**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: sorry za to zdržení...  
_

 _Předchozí část: 11.7., 12.7. 2016_

* * *

Aby bylo jasné, ten výbuch je jen a pouze Coulsonova vina, ne Tonyho a on je ochotný se na tohle téma hádat do ochraptění.

Protože naposledy, když Tony Coulsona viděl, bylo to před útokem mimozemšťanů na New York, kdy Coulson přišel s informacemi a se snahou dostat potenciální tým Avengers do jedné místnosti. Tony se mu pak snažil pomoct v jeho vztahu s jakousi cellistkou. Samozřejmě bez postranních úmyslů. Párkrát ještě Coulsona viděl na obří lodi SHIELDu, ale jen ho zahlédl, nemluvil s ním, takže posledně se doopravdy viděli, když ho Coulson přivedl.

A pak už ne.

A pak už ne, protože Loki Coulsona zabil.

Všichni po tomhle agentovi truchlili a Tony nebyl vyjímkou, i když by asi jinak nikdy nepřiznal, že měl ke Coulsonovi kladný vztah. Že mu na něm záleželo. To nejspíš věděla jen Pepper, ale Pepper o něm ví vše, i to, co on sám ne. Pepper je nejlepší a Stark by se bez své asistentky, teda ex-asistentky stal už dávno troskou.

No, takže po tom všem, co se tehdy stalo, se není co divit Tonyho reakci, když se ve dveřích laboratoře ve Stark Toweru najednou objevil agent Phil Coulson, živý, zdravý, v obleku a zabraný do rozhovoru s Pepper.

Takže je to Philova – teda Coulsonova vina, že došlo k výbuchu. Zvlášť, když Tony zrovna pracoval s výbušninami.

Vážně, je to Coulsonova vina, že Tony zaječel a v podstatě zahodil, co držel v rukách.

A to vybuchlo. Jako že hodně vybuchlo.

Důvod, proč to Tony přežil jen s modřinami, je ten, že poučen z předchozích nezdarů používá jeden speciálně upravený model Iron Mana jako ochranný laboratorní oděv, pracuje-li s výbušninami.

Důvod, proč to bez vážnějších zranění přežila Pepper, je Phil, který se nejen pokusil hned zase zavřít dveře, kterými vešli, ale který Pepper zaštítil vlastním tělem.

A schytal vše do svých zad.

Naštěstí pro Coulsona, Tony a Pepper zvládají první pomoc. Naštěstí pro Coulsona, Jarvis sehnal lékařskou pomoc v doslova rekordním čase.

\- - o - -

„Jarvisi?" odváží se Tony promluvit po první skleničce alkoholu, kterou vypil, když se zamknul ve své dílně. „Coulson žije a já ho skoro zabil."

„Všimnul jsem si, pane." souhlasí Jarvis. „Ale dle všeho se ze svých zranění agent Coulson dostane bez nějakých vážnějších následků. Ovšem ředitel Fury by s vámi rád mluvil."

„Teď ne, Jarve." povzdechne si Tony s hlavou v dlaních. Ovšem vzápětí ji zase zvedne.

„Jarvisi. Máš záznam z chodby po výbuchu?"

„Samozřejmě, pane."

„Mohl bys- Mohl bys ověřit- Vypadalo to jako- Když jsme sundali košili- Bože! Jarve, měl Coulson křídla?!"

„Podle toho, co jsem viděl, se dá bezpečně usuzovat, že měl agent Coulson dva páry křídel, která byla dost neodborně odstraněna, pane. Pokud chcete, mohu najít jeho lékařské záznamy."

„Najdi. A Jarve? Napiš někam, že jsem idiot a občas mi to připomeň."

To je to poslední, co ze sebe Tony dostane, než se pokusí utopit v alkoholu dřív, než to zvládne ve výčitkách svědomí.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	196. 14-7-2016 AS A AU

**14.7. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 11.7., 12.7., 13.7. 2016_

* * *

Říct, že má Pepper starosti, je hrubé podcenění situace. Už dávno není Tonyho osobní asistentka, ale stejně tráví spoustu času tím, že se o tohodle skoro až nezodpovědného génia stará. A pro Jarvise je ona první kontakt pro případ čehokoliv.

Třeba pro případ, že se Tony zabarikáduje ve své dílně, kde přežívá jen na kávě a sladkém, zatímco se pokouší sestavit, kdo ví co. Nejspíše další oblek. Poslední číslo, které Pepper viděla, bylo 21. S Tonyho přístupem 'spánek je pro sraby' je teď nejspíše na trojciferném čísle. Jarvis řekl, že má zakázané jí říct, na čem Tony momentálně pracuje, protože to není projekt pro Stark Industries, ale pravdou je, že od onoho výbuchu v laboratoři Tony nedělá nic jiného, než že pracuje.

Všichni už se po Tonym ptají. Fury, který by rád věděl, proč Tony zkusil zabít jeho agenta, sotva se ten vrátil z mrtvých. Doktor Banner a Steve Rogers, kteří si o Tonyho dělají starosti. Veřejnost a tisk, který nejspíš nemá, co číst a probírat. Phil, který by rád věděl, jak na tom Tony je a rád by se omluvil za svou neopatrnost, protože by měl vědět lépe, než vlést do laboratoře bez předchozího varování. Do háje, oba měli vědět líp, ale když Pepper byla tak šokovaná z jeho zjevení, že nepřemýšlela a Phil chtěl vidět Tonyho...

Teď se s tím nedá nic dělat, jak se říká, pozdě bycha honit.

Pepper s rozhodným výrazem vejde do zšeřelé dílny, kde svítí jen obrazovky, pár stolních lamp a holografický nákres čehosi, co vypadá jako křídla. A pod holografem spí Tony. Podle Pepper nejspíš zkolaboval na místě.

„Jarvisi, dá se přenést, aniž bych sem musela přivést někoho dalšího?" zeptá se Pepper tiše, i když si je jistá, že Tonyho by teď neprobudila ani bomba.

„Nechcete-li ho probudit, pak bohužel ne, madam."

„Dobře. Přinesu mu aspoň polštář a deku." povzdechne si Pepper. Alespoň částečně se jí podaří zpříjemnit Tonymu spaní, a pak jen čeká, až se probudí.

\- - o - -

Pro Tonyho není probuzení zrovna příjemná záležitost. Všechno ho bolí a hlava se mu snaží rozskočit. Ale hned po prvním zaskučení se před ním objeví sklenice vody a pár tabletek. Neví, co jsou zač, ale s modlitbou, ať jde o analgetika nebo o rychle působící jed, prášky sní.

A zázraky pokračují, protože sotva se nějak dostane do sedu, objeví se před ním jídlo. Tolik zázraků v jednu chvíli znamenají pouze jedinou věc...

„Díky, Pepper." dostane ze sebe Tony, než se pustí do jídla.

„Není zač." řekne Pepper s drobným úsměvem.

„Víš, že nejsi moje asistentka. Tohle není tvoje práce." řekne Tony, když do sebe dostane půlku jídla.

„Podle posledního článku v novinách jsem tvoje snoubenka, takže to asi moje práce je." prohodí Pepper.

„Ale to nejsi, že ne?" ujišťuje se Tony.

„Ne, jsem jen ředitelka tvojí firmy."

„To jsem rád. Bál jsem se, že jsem udělal nějakou blbost, jako třeba, že jsem ti zkusil zničit život nebo tak." oddechne si Tony s viditelnou úlevou.

„No, úspěšně ho ničíš jen sobě." řekne Pepper, načež nasadí vážný výraz. „Tony, nemůžeš se tady věčně schovávat. Lidi se po tobě ptají. Phil se po tobě ptá. Všichni mají starosti."

„Ne, díky. Nerad bych kulku do čela." ušklíbne se Tony, než se pracně vyškrábe na nohy.

„Musíš si promluvit aspoň s Philem, když už s nikým jiným." trvá na svém Pepper.

„A proč bych měl?!" rozkřikne se Tony. „Naposledy, když jsem ho viděl, tak jsem ho skoro-! Nerad bych, aby se mi to povedlo." dořekne Tony šeptem.

„Tony, to se nestane." řekne Pepper rozhodně. „Ty se teď pujdeš umýt a pak pojedeš za Philem do nemocnice. Jarvis zná adresu."

„Na to okamžitě zapomeň."

„Jestli nepojedeš, řeknu Philovi, že mu stavíš křídla."

„Cože?!" vyjekne Tony a leknutím skoro zakopne o Dummyho.

„Vím, že Phil přišel během jedné mise o křídla a vím, že to, co teď modeluješ, jsou křídla na Philově postavě."

„Jak?"

„Mám oči. A zeptala jsem se Phila. Je to jednodušší, než hackování." pokrčí Pepper rameny.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	197. 15-7-2016 AS A AU

**15.7. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 11.7., 12.7., 13.7., 14.7. 2016_

* * *

Tohle místo je jedno z posledních na světě, kde by teď Tony chtěl být. Vážně. Dokonce i návštěva Furyho mu v tuto chvíli přijde lákavější a to je, co říct, vezme-li se v potaz, že si Fury chce se Starkem vyřídit přizabití svého nejlepšího agenta.

A právě před jeho pokojem teď Tony stojí.

Ne před Furyho. Před pokojem toho agenta. Před nemocničním pokojem Phila Coulsona. Na oddělení intenzivní péče.

Tony vážně nechce jít dovnitř. A ti dva děsně nenápadní chlápci, kteří pokoj hlídají, ho očividně nechtějí pouštět dovnitř, ale nemají přímý zákaz Tonyho pouštět, takže smůla pro obě strany.

No ale nakonec výhružka slečny Pottsové zabere a Tony se donutí (skoro neslyšně) zaklepat a otevřít dveře.

Pokoj je soukromý, takže krom jedné postele, na které leží po prsa zakrytý a do obvazů zamotaný Phil Coulson, tam není ani noha.

„To- Pane Starku." řekne Coulson překvapeně, když vzhlédne od knihy a uvidí návštěvníka.

„Ehm. Dobrý den." řekne Tony více než nejistě a spíš proklouzne do místnosti, než že by vešel. „Já – ehm – přinesl jsem vám kytku, jako takové – ehm – přání, ať se vám líp daří, ale sebrala mi ji sestra u vchodu." mávne Tony neurčitě rukou za sebe.

„Přinesl jste mi kytku?" zopakuje Phil nevěřícně.

„Jo. To se dělá, ne, když je někdo v nemocnici?" plácá Tony nervózně. „Napadli mě ještě balonky, ale to je spíš pro děti a možná pro Happyho, ale to-"

„Děkuji." skočí mu do řeči Phil.

„Co? Vážně? Není zač." vychrlí ze sebe Tony v rychlém sledu. A pak nastane skoro až trapná chvíle ticha.

„Jsem rád, že jste přišel." prolomí nakonec Phil ono ticho. „Chtěl jsem s vámi mluvit ohledně toho, co se stalo-"

„Jo, je mi to jasné, není třeba mluvit." skočí mu Tony do řeči. „Fury už tak chce moji hlavu na stříbrném podnose, takže asi budete muset jít do fronty, i když samozřejmě máte přednostní právo."

„Cože?" hlesne Coulson nechápavě, ale Tonyho pusu to nezastaví.

„Ale být váma, tak si to křičení na moji osobu nechám, až vám bude líp, víc si to pak užijete. A Fury a Hillová vám určitě rádi pomohou postavit žalobu nebo něco takového-"

„Já vás nechci žalovat."

„-a je tu i možnost, že vám Pepper pomůže, má pro vás docela slabost na to, že jste od SHIELDu, takže-"

„Nechci vás žalovat! Chci se omluvit!"

„-to budete mít pojištěný ze všech stran a- Cože?" zarazí se Tony, jehož mozek konečně zareagoval na Coulsonova slova. „Co jste to řekl?"

„Chci se omluvit za onen výbuch." řekne Phil pomalu a jasně. „Bylo to ode mě velice hloupé, že jsem bez varování vpadl do laboratoře a chci se omluvit za veškeré škody na zdraví a na majetku, které jsem způsobil. A jsem ochotný nahradit ony škody." řekne Coulson s vážnou tváří.

„Ehm, víte, že nejvíc poškozenou sobou tady jste vy, že ano?" zeptá se Tony opatrně.

„Za veškerá zranění si můžu sám." namítne Phil s klidem.

„To vám momentálně nevěřím ani já." prohodí Tony a nejistě přešlápne.

„Víte, můžete si i sednout." mávne Phil rukou k židli kousek od svojí postele. „Pokud tedy nespěcháte."

„Ne, v pořádku." mávne Tony rukou a usadí se na židli. „Po pravdě, na tohle jsem úplně levý. O čem se lidi baví, když sedí u postele v nemocnici?"

„To nevím. V mém případě většinou držím stráž nad někým, kdo z různých důvodů nemůže mluvit." pokrčí Phil rameny.

„Tak to jsme v háji." usoudí Tony, ale nezvedá se ze židle a neodchází.

Vlastně se nakonec zdrží do konce návštěvních hodin.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	198. 16-7-2016 AS A AU

**16.7. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 11.7., 12.7., 13.7., 14.7., 15.7. 2016_

* * *

O _hodně dost později (měsíce) po předchozí kapitole_

* * *

„Pane." přeruší Jarvis Tonyho procvičování. „Přišel agent Coulson. Je s ním i slečna Pottsová."

„Co tady sakra dělají?!" rozkřikne se Tony naštvaně. „Řekl jsem jim, že je nechci ještě týden vidět!" huláká, zatímco se (marně) snaží schovat a utajit, co dělá.

„To bude nejspíš onen důvod, proč se tady objevili v okamžiku, kdy zjistili, že jste zde." usoudí Jarvis.

„Nepouštěj je sem!" rozkazuje Tony.

„Je mi líto, pane, ale jejich prověrka překonává moje bezpečnostní protokoly." řekne Jarvis omluvně.

„Tak na co ty bezpečnostní protokoly mám?!" rozhodí Tony rukama.

Ale to už se na schodišti ozvou dvoje kroky. Dvoje blížící se kroky.

„Jdětě pryč!" křičí Tony směrem ke dveřím. „Slyšíte?! Nemáte tady co dělat!" huláká, zatímco se snaží najít něco, co by přes sebe mohl přehodit, ovšem nemá ani zdaleka tolik štěstí, kolik by si přál, protože vzápětí do malé tělocvičny vedle jeho dílny vpadne Pepper a jí v patách Phil.

„Tony!" rozkřikne se ředitelka Stark Industries a vzápětí už skáče Tonymu kolem krku. O okamžik a jedno pevné obětí později se ho ale zase pouští, aby mu mohla vrazit facku.

„Jak jsi to mohl udělat?! Zmizet jenom se vzkazem, že tě měsíc nemáme hledat! Víš, jak jsme se báli?! Málem jsem se zbláznila starostí!" křičí po něm Pepper, slzy na krajíčku.

„Klid, Pepper, prosím. Nic mi není. Posaď se." snaží se ji Tony dokormidlovat k jedné z několika laveček kolem.

„Tony." hlesne Coulson tichým hlasem, když Stark konečně donutí Pepper, ať si sedne dřív, než se zhroutí.

„Co? Chceš mi taky vrazit?" ozve se Tony, který se protivností snaží maskovat nervozitu.

„Tony, tvoje křídla." hlesne Phil znovu.

„Jo. Já vím." pokrčí Tony rameny, jako by o nic nešlo. Ale přitom právě o tohle šlo. O tomhle bylo celé to zmizení. O útěku na soukromou kliniku, která by byla schopná a ochotná zrealizovat jeho plány s prostetickými křídly. Tony to měl vše vymyšlené, potřeboval jen někoho, na kom to vyzkoušet. Naštěstí měl sebe.

„Smím?" ozve se Phil nejistě a mávne rukou ke křídlům.

„Jen si posluž." pokrčí Tony rameny a obrátí se k němu zády, křídla odtáhnutá od těla, aby k nim měl Coulson lepší přístup.

„Tony?" podívá se Pepper tázavě na genia.

„Je to prototyp." pustí se Tony do vysvětlování. „Je to první konečný plán, který mám a tak ho teď zkouším. Protézy jsou napojené na svaly i nervy, takže pokud vše půjde podle plánu, měly by reagovat stejně jako normální křídla. Jsou trochu těžší, takže mám menší potíže s rovnováhou a do budoucna možná se zády. A taky jsou ty spoje dost citlivé, což momentálně svádím na to, že nejsou úplně zahojené. Pokud se objeví nějaké komplikace, můžu samozřejmě do budoucna upravit návrh, ale pokud se neobjeví nějaké opravdové problémy, tak- No, s trochou štěstí to bude fungovat." zahučí.

„A šel by nahradit i – plný rozsah?" zeptá se Pepper s nadějí v hlase a s krátkým pohledem směrem k muži za Tonyho zády.

„Pokud vše půjde podle plánu." pousměje se Tony.

Na to už Pepper nic neříká, jen nadšeně vypískne a skočí mu kolem krku.

„Opatrně!" vyjekne Tony, ale i když ztratil rovnováhu, nespadl, protože ho Coulson chytil. Vlastně _Phil_ ho chytil.

\- - o - -

„Ty jsi vážně genius, víš to?" zeptá se Coulson s úsměvem, když si lehne do postele vedle svého skoro až šíleného přítele.

„A tohle není všechno, co dokážu." usměje se Tony a krátce přitom mávne umělým křídlem. „Počkej, až to projde testovací fází. To teprve uvidíš, co chystám."

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	199. 17-7-2016 AS A AU

**17.7. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 11.7., 12.7., 13.7., 14.7., 15., 16.7. 2016_

* * *

 _O další o hodně dost později_

* * *

„No tak, copak mi nevěříte?!" rozhodí Tony rukama.

„Ne, když máš tenhle výraz." ukáže si na něj Clint prstem.

„Není to nebezpečné." brání se Tony. „Ne tak nebezpečné, jak si myslíte." dodá, když vidí ty skeptické výrazy.

„Neruším?" ozve se od dveří Coulsonův hlas.

„Phile!" zvolá Clint s radostí. „Doufám, že mu to jdeš vymluvit, protože to je sebevražda!"

„Ne, není! Nevěř mu ani slovo. Nikomu z nich nevěř ani slovo, strašně to přehánějí." povídá Tony spěšně a s roztáhnutými křídly se postaví před Phila, aby neviděl na ostatní Avengery a jejich výrazy.

„Mám mu říct, co je tvůj plán?" zeptá se Natasha s klidem.

„A jak se jinak máš?" pokusí se Tony změnit téma rozhovoru.

„Potřeboval bych si s tebou promluvit." řekne Coulson s vážným výrazem.

„Fakt?" zatváří se Tony nejistě a jeho křídla o něco klesnou. „Hele, jesti jde o tenhle plán, tak-"

„Nejde o tenhle plán." zarazí ho Phil v půlce věty. „Ale čím víc se vymlouváš, tím víc mě zajímá jeho znění."

„Ne, nezajímá." řekne Tony rozhodně, zatímco chytá Phila za ramena, otáčí ho čelem vzad a snaží se ho odvést z místnosti. „Chtěl sis promluvit, tak co takhle jít někam do soukromí, co?"

Coulson na to nic neříká, jen zavrtí hlavou, zatímco se nechává odvést do malé kuchyňky.

„Phile," začne Tony, sotva se za nimi zavřou dveře a oni zase stojí čelem k sobě. „Jestli jde o to, co jsem rozebíral s týmem, tak to vážně není-"

„Příjmám tvou nabídku."

„Tak strašné, jak to dělaj- Cože? Vážně? Příjmáš? Vážně? Mluvíme o tom samém?" drmolí Tony rychlostí samopalu.

„Jestli mluvíš o křídlech, tak ano. Přímám tvou nabídku." usmívá se Phil.

„Vážně? Doopravdy to chceš? Není to ještě testované v takovém rozsahu a ne vždy to vyjde, někdy se protéza nechytí. Je tu spousta možných komplikací a-"

„Tony! Snažíš se mi to vymluvit?" zarazí ho Phil s udiveným výrazem.

„Co? Ne! Já jen- Nechci tě zklamat, pokud to nevyjde."

„Nezklameš." řekne Phil s železnou jistotou v hlase, ruce kolem Starkova pasu. „Jsem zvyklý být bez nich. Tohle je první příležitost je dostat zpět. Znám rizika a všechna varování, ale byl bych idiot, kdybych se o to alespoň nepokusil. A pokud to nevyjde, budu nějakou dobu naštvaný, ale přežiju to. Vážně."

„Tak jo." hlesne Tony s tím samým nejistým výrazem, než Phila políbí.

\- - o - -

 _O další o hodně dost později._

„Agente Coulsone." pozdraví Fury svého nejlepšího agenta a jen krátce jeho pohled utkví na dvou párech pískových křídel na agentových zádech, která tam před dovolenou nebyla. Která tam už celé roky nebyla.

„Doufám, že jste si dovolenou užil, začíná se nám tu hromadit práce."

„Jistě, pane." přikývne Phil a chce se vydat do své kanceláře a zjistit si, co potřebuje jeho okamžitou pozornost.

Jenže cestou narazil na zástupkyni ředitele.

„Hillová." pozdraví ji s pokývnutím hlavy.

„Coulson- AAA!" vyjekne Hillová, jako by viděla ducha. „Ty! Ty-! Ty-! Jak?!" křičí skoro vyděšená Hillová s očima přilepenýma na křídlech.

„Tony." odpoví jí Phil krátce.

Hillová znovu vypískne, tentokráte nadšením a krátce Coulsona obejme.

„Gratuluju." šeptne mu do ucha.

„Díky." odpoví jí Phil stejně tiše.

Vzápětí už oba zase stojí ve zdvořilé vzdálenosti a s kamennými výrazy.

„Agente Coulsone, vítejte zpět." řekne jen Hillová, než vyrazí, kam mířila původně.


	200. 18-7-2016 HP AU

**18.7. 2016 - Harry Potter AU**

* * *

 _Pozn autora: Za prvé - jo, mám skluz._

 _Za druhé - Následující čtři kapitoly jsou crossover mezi Harrym Potterm, Avengers, Jamesem Bondem, Kingsmany, RED, Wild Target a Tinker Tailot Soldier Spy._

 _Za třetí - TOHLE JE KAPITOLA ČÍSLO 200!_

* * *

 **Havranspár**

Profesor Merlin, hlava havranspárské koleje, občas uvažuje, proč si sakra všichni myslí, že je jeho kolej ta nejchytřejší a s nejlepšími známkami na škole? Vážně, proč?!

Teda jo, jsou to šprti a věčně mají nos narvaný v nějaké knize, ale to přece není dostatečný argument! Protože všimli jste si někdy toho, co ti malí orli čtou? Ona to totiž prakticky nikdy není učebnice, leda když je zkouška za rohem, pak ano, ale jinak? Nikdy se neučí školní látku! A nechtějte, aby začínal o domácích úkolech.

Havranspár jsou ti, co mají bystrou hlavu a rádi bádají a dovídají se nové věci. Ale ne školní látku. Všechno jen ne školní látku.

Třeba Láskorádová, ta vám řekne cokoliv o jakémkoliv bájném tvoru, ale jinak? Pokud už vám odpoví na dotaz, bude to správně, ale je 97% šance, že místo toho nějakým nesmyslem odvede řeč jinam. Na druhou stranu je ale Merlin rád, že ta holka své úsilí obrací směrem ke zvířeně. Kdyby se rozhodla, že by raději ovládla svět, bylo by to horší. S jejím způsobem myšlení by se jí to podařilo a nikdo by ani nemrknul.

Pak jsou tu samozřejmě další extra problémoví studenti. Třeba duo Stark-Banner.

Banner byl takový klidný samotářský studentík. A pak se potkal se Starkem a vše bylo v háji. Teda, oba jsou géniové, takže zkoušky zvládají, když už se je teda uráčí dělat, ale jinak? Věčně v lektvarové laboratoři, věčně nějaký výbuch, věčně stížnosti na drzé chování... Stark prakticky neexistuje bez ohořelého obočí a vlasů. Jejich poslední pokus? Postavili z různých materiálů malou postavičku a snaží se ji oživit a naučit ji myslet. Říkají tomu Ňouma, což by dle Merlina mohlo znamenat, že jim to moc nejde. Aspoň v to doufá.

Vážně, proč se nemohl stát ředitelem koleje plné antisociálních, pravidel milovných šprtů? Proč musí mít na krku bandu šílených rádoby vědátorů a vynálezců?

Bez tak je to vina Harta, to ten prevít ho ukecal, aby se dal na učitelskou dráhu. Zatracený Zmijozel.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	201. 19-7-2016 HP AU

**19.7. 2016 - Harry Potter AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 18.7. 2016_

* * *

 **Mrzimor**

Prefekt a prefektka Mrzimoru, Peter Guillam a Sarah Rossová, obvykle nemívají moc potíží s nevhodným chováním svých jezevců, ale pokud už tyhle problémy mají, je 99% šance, že jsou způsobeny Clintem Bartonem nebo Eggsym Unwinem.

Bartonův nejčastější prohřešek bývá, že leze, kam nemá a ideálně někam vysoko, kam by jiného ani nenapadlo, že je vůbec možné vylést. Druhé v pořadí na seznamu jeho zločinů jsou rvačky ve společnosti Natashy Romanoff, zmijozelské prefetky, se kterou Barton snad uzavřel pokrevní bratrství nebo něco.

Co se týče Unwina, ten je v nějaké rvačce namočený skoro pořád, protože prostě vždycky musí strkat nos do cizích věcí a bránit svoje kámoše v nevýhodě bez ohledu na věk a kolej. A to vše se o dost zhoršilo, co ze školy odešel profesor Hart.

Každý věděl, že je Eggsy celý pryč do učitele obrany. A protože byl profesor Hart gentleman, snažil se Eggsy být co nejvíc jako on. Jenže pak byl profesor Hart zraněn v souboji a kvůli léčení musel odejít ze své práce. Místo něj nastoupil profesor Mosses a Sarah rozhodně nemůže říct, že by si stěžovala. Ovšem s Eggsym to šlo z kopce. Teda s jeho školními záznamy. Když už nemusí tolik hlídat své chování, aby udělal dojem na Harta, tak se víc snaží bránit ostatní a tudíž se víc rve a má víc problémů atd atd.

Peter by rád řekl, že Eggsyho kamarádi tohodle mudlorozeného jezevce dokáží zklidnit, ale jeho dva mrzimorští kámoši, Jamal a Ryan, se rvou s ním a jeho nej kámoška Roxy je nebelvír a tudíž někdo, kdo z boje neustupuje. I když se jí musí uznat, že aspoň trošičku Unwina krotit dokáže. Když se jí chce. To nebývá moc často.

No ale jinak jsou mrzimorští úplná zlatíčka a andílci. Nic jiného jim nedokážete.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	202. 20-7-2016 HP AU

**20.7. 2016 - Harry Potter AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 18.7., 19.7. 2016_

* * *

 **Nebelvír**

Dohled nad školními tresty má dnes zástupkyně ředitele Maria Hillová.

Když si tak pročítá seznam studentů, kteří mají trest, není ani trochu překvapená, že tři čtvrtiny z nich jsou Nebelvír. Zbytek je havranspárské duo geniů Stark-Banner, kteří mají trest s novým školním mistrem lektvarů Qem a dvojice Barton-Romanoff, kteří mají ono privilegium strávit svůj trest s profesorem studia mudlů, Coulsonem. Ale jinak? Nebelvír, kam se jeden podívá.

Dvojice známých výtržníků Bond a Trevelyan se vloupala do kabinetu se soukromými zásobami surovin profesora Qho a snažili se z toho vykroutit flirtováním. Skončili oba s otřesem mozku a týdnem školních trestů s kýmkoliv jiným, než je Q. A Bond dle Hillové skončil i zabouchnutý do nejmladšího profesora v historii Bradavic. Nicméně dnes mají ti dva az trest bez magie vydrhnout celou pamětní síň. Nejen plakety, ale i podlahu.

Další na seznamu je Thor Odinson, který měl na chodbě souboj tak vehementní, že zničil několik brnění na oné chodbě. Odinson neřekl, s kým se rval, ale Hillová by se vsadila, že to byl jeho nevlastní bratr. Až na to, že Zmijozel vždy ví, kdy vyklidit pole a vyhnout se problémům. Na rozdíl od lvů. Odinson nechtěl prásknou komplice, takže do Zapovězeného lesa jde s Hagridem sám.

Další, Roxanne Mortonová. Školní trest za velice důkladné prokletí několika Zmijozelských. Ti by měli trest taky, kdyby nemuseli být hospitalizováni. Mortonová má trest s Merlinem a Hillová si je jistá, že ten jí jen vysekne poklonu za užití kouzla a naučí ji další.

James Lancelot. Jeho miliontý pátý pokud o zaujmutí zmjozelského bratrance slečny Mortonové skončil zničením jedné tapisérie. Za trest ji musí spravit a dokud to neudělá, má trest. Vážně, jak tohle může Percival Morton snést, to Hillová nechápe.

A poslední dvojice trestaných – Rogers a Barnes. Nebelvírské duo hrdinů bojujících za dobro světa. Při obraně šikanovaných prváků použili dost ošklivá kouzla. A protože to byla už třetí rvačka toho dne, dostali trest. Oddělený trest. Steve Rogers se přidá k Odinsonovi a Hagridovi a Bucky Barnes, který svého soupeře poslal na ošetřovnu, se přidá k Bondovi a Trevelyanovi, ovšem s tím, že on drhne jen plakety, podlahu nemusí.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	203. 21-7-2016 HP AU

**21.7. 2016 - Harry Potter AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 18.7., 19.7., 20.7. 2016_

* * *

 **Zmijozel**

Každý ví, že je čas si dávat vážně bacha, pokud najdete u jednoho stolu sedět do rozhovoru zabranou Natashu Romanoff a Eve Moneypenny.

Tyhle dvě zmijozelské studentky si rozdělily školu a respektují své hranice, ale jednou za čas je můžete najít spolu a to pak mají všichni obavy. Tyhle dvě po kupě, to může znamenat cokoliv. A všichni mají strach, že to cokoliv se může týkat jich osobně.

Clint Barton, dvojče Natashy z jiné matky, si netroufne jít blíž k povídající se dvojici na nádvoří.

Ani Hector Dixon, Zmijozel a všeobecně známý psychopat, není dost velký šílenec, aby je rušil. Vážně, ty dvě jsou nebezpečné.

A pak se stalo něco neuvěřitelného.

K debatující dvojici si přisedla nebelvírská studentka Roxy Mortonová.

Pokud se předtím lidi báli, teď jsou zděšení úplně. Pokud se spolčily tyhle tři... Kdyby chtěly, dokáží ovládnout a zničit svět! Bez legrace!

Roxy se bez potíží zapojí do debaty a jako by mimochodem se po chvilce rozhlédne a pohledem najde Charlieho Hesketha a jeho bandu. Čistokrevný Zmijozel hned zbledne a kdyby odešel z nádvoří o trochu rychleji, dalo by se říct, že utíkal, jako by mu za patami hořelo. A jeho banda na tom byla stejně.

Roxy očividně měla co dělat, aby se nerozesmála nahlas, ale nakonec se jen vrátila k rozhovoru.

Ten se ale netýkal konce světa, ani prchajících spolužáků.

Ne, tři studentky si předávaly informace o nejnovějším členovi učitelského sboru a tím je sotva zletilý Q, co vypadá, že chodí do pátého ročníku, ne výš. Nikdo o něm nic neví. Jeho jméno, původ, kolej (i když názory se dělí mezi Havranspár a Zmijozel), nic. Ví se jen to, že je to genius přes lektvary a machr na kouzelné formule a obranu. To je vše.

A tato trojice je rozhodnutá zjistit, co se skrývá za záhadou profesora Qho.

Zbytek školy se zatím bojí o své životy.


	204. 22-7-2016 JB K AU

**22.7. 2016 - James Bond, Kingsman AU - Steampunk**

* * *

 _Tohle má být Steampunk AU, viktoriánská éra. Až na to, že mi přijde, že jsem se v tomhle steampunku moc nevěnovala. A taky mi přijde, že jsem se moc nevěnovala ani Kingsmanům... Takže pokud vám příjde, že to není moc steampunkové, tak to asi bude pravda..._

* * *

Q není jeho pravé jméno, ale na tom nezáleží. Nikdo nezná jeho pravé jméno a nikdo se o něj ani nezajímá. Q ani není jméno, je to jen stůl, u kterého pracuje. V dílně majora Boothroyda má každý pracovní stůl svoje písmeno a většina lidí se pojmenovává podle nich. On je jediný, kdo pracuje u stolu Q, a protože je jediný Q tady, přijal tohle označení jako svoje nové jméno.

Q je tady šťastný.

Pracuje pro Boothroyda jako jeden z mnoha mechaniků a techniků, i když je mnohem lepší než oni. Ovšem R, druhý po Boothroydovi a jediný tohoto písmene, mu nedovoluje si moc vyskakovat, nerad by totiž přišel o svou pozici. Q nechce být šéf, ale ví, že je lepší než R, dokonce i lepší než je Boothroyd. Ale nemíní vystrkovat nos, protože by se R mohl postarat, aby přišel o místo a Q už nechce zpátky na ulici.

Na ulici je život až příliš drsný.

I když je pravdou, že by na ulici neskončil. James by mu to nedovolil. James ho totiž pořád láká, ať se k němu nastěhuje, že se o něj postará a Q nebude muset hnout ani prstem.

Jenže i když by Q jindy udělal cokoliv, co by Jamesovi na jeho ledově modrých očích uviděl, tohle nechce. Nechce být opečováván kvůli ničemu. Potřebuje mít co na práci, potřebuje být užitečný, potřebuje si dokázat, že je schopný se postarat sám o sebe.

Což James očividně nechápe a je proto na Qho naštvaný vždy, když ten odmítne jeho nabídku o společném bydlení.

Tedy, Qmu by ani nevadilo žít ve stejném domě jako James, dokáže si představit všechny ty výhody, které by to zahrnovalo, blízkost Jamese v popředí. Jenže to by byl zároveň i problém, protože James by se o něj chtěl starat a chtěl by mu zakázat pracovat.

A to Q nechce.

Baví ho tvořit a vymýšlet, překonávat sebe i jiné. Vytvářet lepší hodinové strojky, podílet se na stavbě nejnovějšího typu vzducholodi nebo parolodi, zlepšovat jejich výkony. To vše Qho těší a dává mu to chuť do života.

Jen kdyby to tak ještě dokázal pochopit James...

Včera večer odjel na další ze svých tajemných výprav a na rozloučenou se zase pohádali na tohle téma.

\- - o - -

„Jamesi, pojď se podívat! Technické nám dalo na cestu nové hračky!" zahlaholí Alec nadšeně směrem od kufrů.

„Nemám zájem." odsekne James, ruce založené na hrudi, pohled upřený z kulatého okénka jejich kajuty na vzducholodi mířící na pevninu.

„Nabručený James, když se mluví o trhavinách v jeho vlastnictví? To znamená jen jediné." hodí sebou Alec do křesla naproti svému kolegovi. „Zase jsi se pohádal se svým milencem?"

„Drž hubu, Alecu." odsekne hned James a střelí po Alecovi naštvaným pohledem. „Nevíš, že když muž obcuje s jiným mužem, že ho za to stihne doživotní vězení a boží trest?"

„Což ti vůbec nebrání, aby sis nenašel mladého milence. Tady nás nikdo neposlouchá, Jamesi. Mimochodem, ty jeho brýle jsou otřesné. To vážně vidí tak špatně?" povídá Alec.

„Jo." hlesne jen James.

„O čem jste se hádali?" zeptá se Alec po chvilce. „Pořád se k tobě nechce nastěhovat?"

„Jo." odsekne James skoro vrčivě.

„Nechápu proč. Měl by se u tebe jako v bavlnce a mohl by si stavět, co chce." pokrčí Alec rameny. „Pokud se teda nebojí, že by skončil ve zlaté kleci. Jsi dost – majetnický."

„Majetnický? Samozřejmě, že jsem! Viděl jsi, jak vypadá?" rozhodí James rukama.

„Viděl. A nechápu. Je to vyžle." řekne Alec upřímně. „Nehledě na ten detail, že ty se sice otáčíš za vším, co se pohne, ale já mám zájem jen o pořádnou křivku." dodá.

„Nevíš, o co přicházíš." povzdechne si James skoro zasněně, v hlavě nejspíše poslední loučení s Qem v jeho ložnici. To rozloučení před onou hádkou, jak si vzápětí připomene.

Proč je Q sakra tak tvrdohlavý? Teda, líbí se mu, že je tvrdohlavý a jde si za svým, ale proč se tak chová vůči němu?!

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	205. 23-7-2016 JB K AU

**23.7. 2016 - James Bond, Kingsman AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 22.7. 2016_

* * *

„Vy jste Q?" ozve se nad mladým mužem v ničeho nic.

Kdyby byl Q o trochu lekavější, stálo by ho to prst.

Q nejprve odloží svou práci, než si posune speciálně upravené letecké brýle, které používá při práci, výš na hlavě a nahradí je normálními brýlemi, které jsou pro něj bohužel nezbytné.

Před jeho stolem stojí postarší gentleman v na míru šitém obleku a v rozepnutém kabátu ke kolenům. V ruce drží cilindr a na předloktí má pověšený deštník. Q toho muže nikdy neviděl, ale musí jít o někoho opravdu důležitého, když smí chodit po Boothroydově dílně bez doprovodu a dohledu.

„Přejete si, sire?" zeptá se Q nejistě a zvedne se ze své stoličky. Podal by muži ruku, ale má je špinavé a muž nosí bílé rukavice, tak se jen ukloní.

„Jsem lord Hart." představí se muž, což v Qem vyvolá automatickou reakci další úklony. „Můj mechanik má zraněnou ruku a nemůže tedy plnit své povinnosti. Bylo mi řečeno, že _vy_ byste tohle mohl dokázat opravit." položí lord Hart na stůl obyčejně vypadající kapesní hodinky.

Obyčejně vypadající až do chvíle, kdy Q odklopí kryt a podívá se na ně. Hodinky neukazují jen čas, ale i datum a podle spousty knoflíků kolem je jasné, že to nebudou jediné nezvyklé funkce.

„Zvládnete to do zítra?" zeptá se lord Hart. „Samozřejmě by to nebylo zadarmo."

„Pokusím se, sire." řekne Q s očima přilepenýma na stojící ručičky.

„Ráno si pro ně tedy přijdu." usoudí lord Hart, než se vydá pryč.

Q si toho po pravdě ani nevšiml, jen naučeným gestem vyměnil civilní brýle za pracovní a pustil se do odhalování tajů hodinek lorda Harta.

\- - o - -

Q se zamiloval. Už je to tak. Q se zamiloval do hodinek lorda Harta a do jejich tvůrce.

Nejen, že ty hodinky ukazují datum a čas, ale mají i spoustu dalších, ne zrovna obvyklých funkcí. Třeba vystřelují drobounké šipky. Miniaturními pružinkami. Geniální. A jejich výrobce taky.

Q skoro nespal, protože se nemohl dočkat rána a příchodu lorda Harta. A ten se nakonec objevil stejně tiše jako předchozího dne.

„Hotovo?" zeptá se lord a vytrhne tak Qho z jeho obvyklé práce.

„Ano, pane." přikývne Q s úsměvem od ucha k uchu, než si utře ruce do už špinavého hadru a z kapsy vytáhne hodinky zabalené do čistého kapesníku.

„Sire?" osloví Q nejistě lorda, zatímco mu vrací hodinky. „Víte, kdo ty hodinky postavil?"

„Můj mechanik." odpoví lord Hart prostě.

„Pane, ten muž je genius. Ty hodinky jsou úžasné!" vyhrkne Q nadšeně. „Nikdy jsem neviděl takovou práci."

„Můj mechanik je opravdu talentovaný muž." pokýve lord Hart hlavou na souhlas, zatímco kontroluje hodinky a jejich stav. „A vy také máte talent. Bylo mi řečeno, že ty hodinky neopraví jen tak někdo."

„Vážně, pane?"

„Spíš mi bylo řečeno, že jde o práci génia a žádný usmolený idiot od Boothroyda nemá šanci ani pochopit jejich systém." povzdechne si lord Hart.

Q se uchechtne, ale hned se zase pokusí smích potlačit. Není si jistý, jestli se smí smát.

„Jak se jmenujete?" zeptá se lord Hart.

„Q, sire."

„Q?"

„Ano, sire." potvrdí mladý mechanik s rozhodným pokývnutím hlavy.

„Tak dobře, Q. Co byste řekl na novou práci?" navrhne lord Hart.

„Sire?" zarazí se Q.

„Můj mechanik je momentálně neschopný služby a vy vypadáte jako skvělý záskok." povídá lord Hart. „Samozřejmě bych vás zaměstnal i po jeho uzdravení. Tedy pokud se osvědčíte. Vyžadovalo by to ale, abyste se nastěhoval do mého domu, kde jsou i dílny. Plat by byl, troufám si říct, dostatečný a-"

„Vážně bych mohl pracovat s tím, kdo vymyslel ty hodinky?" neubrání se Q, jehož mozek se zasekl u informace, že bude dělat záskok za onoho genia a problémy jako plat a ubytování ho momentálně nezajímají.

„Samozřejmě."

„Pak beru, sire. Milerád." usmívá se Q nadšením.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Q je tady bez brýlí v podstatě slepý jako patrona, ale ty normální mu při práci sklouzávaly z nosu popř. mu padaly úplně. Proto má na práci spešl brýle, které vypadají jako letecké (bo je to víc steampunk), a které jsou dioptrické. Pokud je nemá na nose, najdete tyto upravené brýle buď na hlavě málem jak čelenku nebo visící kolem krku. Nosí je furt (bo taky furt pracuje) s jedinou vyjímkou a to když se obleče náhodou do slušného a jde mezi lidi. Což znamená, když jde do kostela nebo na návštěvu k lordu Bondovi._


	206. 24-7-2016 JB K AU

**24.7. 2016 - James Bond, Kingsman AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 22.7., 23.7. 2016_

* * *

Alec ví, že kdo chce, ten si v Londýně vždycky najde zábavu, ale on se nudí. K smrti se nudí. Byli na misi pár týdnů a bylo to fajn. Je v Londýně sotva jeden a už neví co by, aby zahnal nudu.

A proto jde teď večer k Jamesovi. Ani si nevzal kočár nebo bryčku, ale jde pěšky s nadějí, že ho třeba někdo zkusí přepadnout a zpestřit mu den, ale smůla. Dnes se prostě nic neděje.

A tak za naprosto klidného večera přejde z ulic, kde malí hoši zapalují plynové lampy, do ulic, kde nejistě svítí ty elektrické (James, na rozdíl od Aleca, prostě je dědičně zbohatlík a lord k tomu) a uvažuje přitom, jakými argumenty by svého nejlepšího kámoše přiměl se vydat na tah městem.

Dorazí ke vchodu do Bondova luxusního londýnského domu a zvedne ruku, aby zaklepal, když se dveře otevřou. Už by vysekl Tannerovi, Jamesovu komorníkovi, poklonu za přesné načasování, kdyby ty dveře otevřel on a ne nějaký mladík, který z domu vybíhal a vrazil přímo do Aleca. Mladý muž s rozcuchanými zvlněnými vlasy, v šatech měšťanstva a s brýlemi na nose.

„Q?" dostane ze sebe Alec a potlačí onen instinkt, který mu říká, aby napadl útočníka.

„Nechte mě!" rozkřikne se mladík, než se dost neobratně pokusí Trevelyana odstrčit, načež se kolem něj jen prosmýkne a rozběhne se pryč.

A Alec ho nechá. Nechá ho, protože je pořád vyvedený z míry nejen z toho útěku, ale i ze slz, které se mladému muži koulely po tvářích.

„Co se to sakra stalo?" zamumle si Alec sám pro sebe, pohled upřený po směru, kterým mladík utíkal.

„Pane Trevelyane." ozve se od dveří Tannerův hlas. „Obávám se, že dnes večer není jeho lordstvo v nejpřátelštější náladě."

„A kdy mě tohle zastavilo?" zeptá se ho Alec, než vejde.

Tanner za ním zavře dveře a ve vší zdvořilosti mu vezme kabát.

„Co se stalo?" zajímá se hned Alec, čímž si vyslouží podezíravý pohled. „Hele, potřebuju vědět, do čeho jdu a navíc mi na Jamesovi záleží. Nehledě na to, že ten mladej odsud utíkal s pláčem."

Zdá se, že právě poslední argument sloužícího donutil promluvit.

„Během vaší nepřítomnosti si mladý pan Q našel novou práci mechanika u lorda Harta." připustí Tanner skoro neochotně.

„Počkat." zarazí se Alec. „U toho Harta, co se u něm říká, že má pletky se svými mužskými zaměstnanci? Teda s těmi mladými?"

„Ano, pane." přikývne Tanner. „Když dnes pan Q přišel, jeho lordstvo se o tomto – drbu zmínilo."

„Prosím, neříkejte mi, že Qmu do očí řekl, že spí s Hartem." požádá Alec.

„Tak nějak." pokýve Tanner hlavou, i když ví, že slova jeho zaměstnavatele byla mnohem urážlivější. „Pan Q mu pak vrazil facku a dost hlasitě mu oznámil, že mu lord Hart nabídl poctivou práci, a že jediný, kdo si ho kdy chtěl vydržovat, je právě naše lordstvo. Pak odsud odešel."

„Spíš zdrhnul." zahučí Alec, než si promne obličej. „Do pr- Teda-"

„Klidně to dořekněte, pane, plně se s tímto názorem ztotožňuji." řekne Tanner klidným hlasem. „Jeho lordstvo je stále ve své pracovně a pokud se nemýlím, snaží se propít svými zásobami alkoholu."

„Tak doporučuju, abyste si schoval, o co nechcete přijít, Tannere, protože já mu jdu pomoct." povzdechne si Alec, než se vydá do schodů.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_

 _Pozn. autora: Zatímco lord James Bond je dědičně zbohatlík a pracháč (nehledě na to, že má fakt dobrý plat v současném zaměstnání), Alec Trevelyan má původ obyčejný a na pozici a finanční situaci, kterou má teď, se musel propracovat. Ale abych Jamesovi nekřivdila tím, že se o nic nezasloužil, a že mu vše spadlo do klína i on si musel máknout stejně jako Alec, aby se dostal na svou pracovní pozici._


	207. 25-7-2016 JB K AU

**25.7. 2016 - James Bond, Kingsman AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 22.7., 23.7., 24.7. 2016_

* * *

„Q!" křikne Merlin s rukou stále v dlaze po svém asistentovi lomeno učedníkovi lomeno kolegovi. „Pojď sem a sedni si." ukáže zdravou rukou na židli vedle stolu, načež se sám usadí v druhé.

„Stalo se něco?" zeptá se Q s obavami.

„Jo. Ty ses stal. Nebo spíš tobě se stalo." řekne Merlin skoro ostře, než zmírní hlas. „Q. Pár dní dozadu ses tady nadnášel na růžovém obláčku a teď tu chodíš jako odsouzenec na smrt. Co se stalo?"

„Nic se nestalo." zamumle Q nepřesvědčivě.

„To povídej jiným." hádá se Merlin „Nenechám tě jít, dokud mi neřekneš, co se stalo."

„Nic důležitého." hlesne Q, ruce omotané kolem sebe. „Jen jsem se rozešel se svou známostí."

„A sakra. Co se stalo?"

Q si povzdechne, než se pustí do vyprávění. Merlinovi věří. Zná ho jen pár týdnů, ale věří tomudle holohlavému Skotovi víc než celému Boothroydovu podniku dohromady.

„Bylo to kvůli práci tady." přizná. „Teda nejdřív jsem si to myslel. Pak mi došlo, že je to kvůli všem těm pitomým hádkám, jestli se k – k ní nastěhuju nebo ne, a že mě může živit a proč tu nabídku pořád odmítám. Jenže já se dokážu živit sám, nepotřebuju, aby si mě někdo vydržoval. Pořád jsme se kvůli tomu hádali. A on-na pak odjede a když se vrátí, tak já pracuju tady a on-na si myslí, že se tady nechávám vydržovat. Že prostě lord Hart nabídl lepší cenu." Q si znovu povzdechne a hranami dlaní si promne oči, brýle pro tu chvíli posunuté do čela.

Merlin na něj chvíli hledí, než se zvedne a z jedné z mnoha skříněk vytáhne lahev skotské a dvě sklenice. Do obou štědře nalije a jednu vnutí mladému, než si zase sedne.

„Q." začne nejistě. „Ta tvoje známost... To je muž, že ano?" zeptá se, i když tuší odpověď.

„Cože?" vyhrkne Q s panikou. Za sodomii jsou tvrdé tresty ve vězení.

„Klid." zvedne hned Merlin ruku, aby zarazil veškerou nepředloženou činnost, ke které by mohlo dojít. „Došlo mi to z toho, co jsi říkal. Ženy obvykle nejsou ty, které nabízejí, že budou druhého živit. Leda ty opravdu bohaté a umělcům. Nehledě na to, že Harry je jedním z oněch lordů, o kterých se říká, že mají pletky se svými zaměstnanci. Tedy s mužskými zaměstnanci."

„A to je pravda?" zeptá se Q skoro vyděšeně.

„Jen co se týče Eggsyho." připustí Merlin. „A to se ještě kluk musel hodně snažit, aby mu to vyšlo. Obávám se, že právě jeho místy ne zrovna diskrétní snaha může za ty řeči, co obchází kolem. A pokud tvůj – přítel, slyšel o Harrym, pak slyšel i o tomhle."

„Takže nebyl jen naštvaný, ale i žárlil. A já mu dal facku." chytne se Q za hlavu.

„Možná by zasloužil spíš pěstí, když soudí bez důkazů." navrhne Merlin, než do sebe kopne, co si sám nalil. „A teď pojď. Nebaví mě k posílání vzkazů používat ty idiotské trubky. Zkusíme vymyslet něco jiného."

„Ale ty jsi ty trubky, teda potrubní poštu sám instaloval." namítne Q a odloží alkohol bokem, aniž by si jen usrknul.

„Vymyslel jsem to před pěti lety. To už je dávno." odfrkne si Merlin, jako by ho uráželo, že má ve svém portfoliu tak zastaralou technologii.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	208. 26-7-2016 JB K AU

**26.7. 2016 - James Bond, Kingsman AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 22.7., 23.7., 24.7., 25.7. 2016_

* * *

Samozřejmě, že Merlin řekl Harrymu, tedy lordu Hartovi, co jeho mladého kolegu trápí a lord Hart se to rozhodl řešit cestováním. Koneckonců, spousta jeho přátel žije v zahraničí a on tam má zrovna pracovní cestu, Merlin by si už zasloužil dovolenou a Q přijde na jiné myšlenky.

Krom nich tří jedou i Harryho osobní sluha Eggsy a Merlinova manželka Roxy, která rozhodně nemá nic společného s onou již roky ztracenou mladou šlechtičnou. To jen kdyby vás to zajímalo.

A tak se tato pětice vydala na cestu do kolonií v Americe.

A už cesta vzducholodí bezpečně odvedla Qho myšlenky od jeho bývalého přítele. Mladý muž se totiž děsí výšek a létání a celých sedm dní ve vzducholodi jen spekuloval, co vše může způsobit jejich smrt. Musí se uznat, že má velice bohatou fantazii podporovanou výbornými technickými znalostmi.

Ovšem s nohama na zemi byl Q svoje staré já. Tedy. Pořád měl skleslou a zádumčivou náladu, ale pokud ho něco rozptýlilo, byl tím do techniky zablázněným geniem jako dříve.

\- - o - -

Q a Eggsy vyjdou z kupé, které se zbytkem společnosti sdílí na cestě z Washingtonu do New Yorku, města zázraků. Oba vyrazí do jídelního vozu, aby přinesli nějaké občerstvení pro sebe i ostatní. I přes kodrcavou jízdu jim chůzi úzkou uličkou nedělá potíže. Tedy až do chvíle, kdy Qho najednou někdo chytne za loket a zastaví ho.

„Hej!" vyjekne mladý genius, ale ztichne, sotva se otočí.

„Co ste zač?" obrátí se na zamračeného blonďáka Eggsy.

„T-to je v pořádku." pousměje se Q neupřímně. „Znám ho, jen mě překvapil."

„Chtěl jsem se jen ujistit, že jsi to vážně ty." promluví Alec a konečně pustí Qho paži.

„Jak se vám daří?" zeptá se Q, nevěda, co jiného říct.

„Já se mám pořád stejně, znáš mě. James je na tom hůř." povídá Alec. „Od té vaší hádky se pokouší upít k smrti. Vážně lituje toho, co ti řekl." dodá skoro neslyšně.

„Pak to neměl říkat." zamračí se Q s pohledem upřeným k zemi.

„Já se mu moc nedivím." pokrčí Alec rameny. „Rok se tě snaží ukecat, ať odejdeš od Boothroyda a nastěhuješ se k němu a nic. A pak se objeví Hart a ty jdeš hned."

„Lord Hart mi nabídl jenom práci. Nic jiného!" rozkřikne se úplně rudý Q. „Proč je pro vás pracháče tak složité pochopit, že někdo prostě chce pracovat?!"

„A James by tě snad nenechal?" rozhodí Alec rukama.

Oba dva jako by zapomněli, že vedle nich stojí Eggsy, nebo že by je na chodbičce parovlaku mohl někdo slyšet.

„Ne, nenechal." odsekne Q.

„Jak tě tohle napadlo?"

„Protože mi to sám říkal. Pořád mluvil jen o tom, jak bych se u něj měl dobře, a že bych nikdy nemusel pracovat. A když jsem řekl, že mě moje práce baví, začal se hádat." odsekne Q a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Bože, dej mi sílu." zahučí Alec s protočením očí. „On jen nechtěl, ať děláš pro Boothroyda! U něj by sis mohl stavět, co bys chtěl!"

Na chvíli je na chodbičce ticho, jen vlak hrčí, a pak-

„To- to mi nikdy neřekl."

„To už je mi jasný." povzdechne si Alec. „Hele, James je teď v jídelním voze a nejspíš opilý, jak zákon káže, takže bych tam teď, být tebou, nechodil. Ale když mi řekneš, kde teď bydlíš, donutím ho, ať si s tebou promluví. Střízlivý, samozřejmě."

„Tak dobře." promluví Q nakonec, hlavu skloněnou.

„Q, no tak, usměj se trochu." šťouchne ho Alec do ramene. „To se ještě nikomu nestalo, aby za ním přišel James s prosíkem."

„Třeba nepříjde." upozorní ho Q.

„Ale přijde, o to bych se, být tebou, nebál."

„Q! Eggsy! Kde jste tak dlouho?" ozve se zpoza Aleca Roxyin ustaraný hlas.

„Promiň, Roxy, tohle je moje vina, zapovídal jsem se s jedním známým." řekne jí Q s omluvným výrazem.

„Je to moje vina, slečno." vysekne hned Alec příchozí úklonu.

„Paní." opraví ho Roxy okamžitě.

„Víte, že vypadáte úplně jako jistá Roxanne Mortonová?" zeptá se Alec.

„To slýchávám často." mávne Roxy rukou. „Ovšem jde jen o mýlku."

„Budu vám věřit, paní."

„Věřte." přikývne Roxy na souhlas a skoro varovně se na blonďáka dívá. „A vy dva, běžte už pro ten čaj." ukáže prstem na Qho a Eggsyho.

„Q ještě musí drbat, jdeme jen my." zarazí ji Eggsy.

„Vážně?" zarazí se Roxy.

„Ano. Pojď." pokyne jí Eggsy rukou, než ji chytne, protáhne kolem těch dvou a odvede ji pryč. Cestou ji samozřejmě seznámí s novinkami.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	209. 27-7-2016 JB K AU

**27.7. 2016 - James Bond, Kingsman AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 22.7., 23.7., 24.7., 25.7., 26.7. 2016_

* * *

Jak Eggsy Harryho varoval, den po příjezdu do New Yorku se před jejich dveřmi objevili dva blonďatí gentlemani z Anglie. Jeden s očividnou kocovinou a s žádostí okamžitě mluvit s Qem, druhý se zářivým úsměvem a nejspíše jako psychická opora a donucovací prostředek v jednom.

Zatímco Q a lord Bond spolu ve vedlejší místnosti debatují (rozuměj: rozhovor – křik – rozhovor – ticho), pan Trevelyan a lord Hart spolu popíjejí čaj a baví se o počasí. U toho je obsluhuje Roxy a na moment přišel i Merlin, než se zase vzdálil.

„Vážně?" prohodí Alec, sotva Merlin odejde a obrátí se na Roxy. „Váš manžel se jmenuje Scott a je to skot ze Skotska? Ještě řekněte, že pije skotskou, a že mu říkáte Scotty."

„Jsem si jistá, že lahev dobré skotské neodmítne. A jak ho oslovuji, to je, myslím, moje věc." odpoví mu Roxy zdvořile, ale s jasným náznakem, ať si kouká hledět svého.

„Jste skvělá, lady Roxanne. Jsem rád, že jste šťastná." prohodí Alec s nadšeným úsměvem. A ten se ještě rozšíří, když si všimne podmračeného pohledu služebné a ztuhlého postoje lorda Harta.

„Nebojte se." mávne Alec rukou. „Viděl jsem toho idiota, kterého jste si měla vzít. Myslím, že váš Scotty je hotová výhra oproti tomu frajírkovi Heskethovi."

„Jsem si vědoma, jaký je můj manžel úžasný člověk a jsem ráda, že ho mám." řekne Roxy s drobným úsměvem.

„Pane Trevelyane." začne lord Hart varovným tónem, ale Alec mu skočí do řeči.

„Nebojte se, ode mě ani od Jamese se nikdo nedoví ani slovo. Lady Roxy je zde očividně spokojená a nemyslím si, že by si to nechala líbit, kdyby nebyla." řekne vážně. „Nehledě na to, že má James oči jen pro svého Qho, takže kdo ví, jestli si vůbec všimnul i nás, ubohých smrtelníků." dodá opět s nadšeným úsměvem.

„Víte, že tohle téma není vhodné do společnosti." prohodí lord Hart jako by nic.

„V této společnosti bych se o toto téma nebál." napije se Alec svého chladnoucího čaje. „Vy a ten váš mladý se totiž máte ještě hodně co učit, co se týče nenápadných zamilovaných pohledů."

Po těchto slovech se Alecovi naskytl pohled na vzácný úkaz – na lorda Harta s úplně rudým obličejem.

\- - o - -

„Tak jak to dopadlo?" zajímá se Merlin, zatímco se s Qem krčí nad plány parního motoru.

„A co?" zarazí se Q. O kterém pokusu to jeho nadřízený lomeno přítel mluví?

„Lord Bond." protočí Merlin oči.

„A jo to – ehm – no." koktá Q s rudými tvářemi. „Asi – asi jsem se usmířili. Tedy- Mluvíme spolu a slíbili jsme si, že se po návratu do Anglie setkáme."

„Doufám, že jste si ty svoje problémy vyříkali."

„James mi odpřísáhl, že mi nebude zakazovat pracovat. Že to ani nikdy neměl v plánu. Jen nechtěl, abych pracoval pro někoho. Sliboval mi tak velkou dílnu, jako by snad chtěl přestavět celý dům." pousměje se Q vzpomínce na Jamesovo slibování.

„Kdo ví." pokrčí Merlin rameny. „Zamilovaní lidi dělají různé hlouposti."

„Třeba unášejí šlechtičny anebo flirtují se svým zaměstnavatelem všem na očích?" rýpne si Q do Merlina i nepřítomného Eggsyho.

„To jsou dobré příklady." pokýve Merlin s úsměvem hlavou. „Ale teď koukej makat. Až se vrátíme domů, budeš mít plnou hlavu svého lorda, tak toho teď musíme stihnout co nejvíc."

„Ty máš pořád plnou hlavu Roxy a stejně zvládáš pracovat." ohradí se Q trochu dotčeně.

„To nepopírám, ale já mám roky praxe. Takže do práce."

„Ano, pane." zparoduje Q zasalutování, než se pustí do plánů před sebou. Ale drobný šťastný úsměv, který má ve tváři už od setkání s Jamesem, ten ho neopouští.


	210. 28-7-2016 WT SH AU

**28.7. 2016 - Wild Target/Neřízená střela, Sherlock BBC AU - Werewolf/Vlkodlaci**

* * *

Jejich smečka nebyla malá, ale nepatřila ani k největším tady. Alfou smečky je Maynardová, která sice už stárne, ale pořád je dost dobrá vůdkyně, aby ji nikdo nechtěl vzít její pozici. Pak je tu Maynard, kulhavý partner alfy, se kterým v době jeho zdraví zplodila Victora. Další jsou dvojčata Hector a John, oba o pár roků mladší než Victor a jejich malá sestřička, v podstatě ještě štěně, Harry. Jejich rodiče bohužel již nejsou mezi živými. Nejnovějším členem smečky je Tony, původně toulavý a vyhladovělý vlk, kterého Victor přivedl mezi ně a nejspíš mu tím zachránil život. No a poslední je Fabián, který jak je velký, tak je hloupý. Ale je dobrý lovec a Hector a John ho berou s sebou, když jdou na lov, zatímco druhý bratr hlídává Harry.

Nejsou zrovna malá smečka, ale do nějaké extra velikosti mají daleko. Ovšem území mají velké dost a umí se poradit, je-li třeba.

\- - o - -

Hector a John nikdy neměli rádi Maynardovou. Nebo spíš Maynardová neměla ráda je a oni jí opláceli stejnou, i když jí pořád uznávali jako alfu.

Pravdou je, že je Maynardová vidí jako hrozbu. Chtěla by, aby její smečku po jejím skonu nebo odstupu převzal Victor, její syn. Jenže jsou tu tihle dva – John a Hector. Alfa je skoro vždy jen jediný vlk, ale tihle dva jsou dvojčata a není neslýchané, aby se sourozenci stali společnými vládci smečky. Tihle dva by, i když to přiznává jen nerada, mohli porazit jejího Victora, obzvláště bojovali-li by spolu.

A to ona nechce.

Nechce, aby Victor přišel o pozici, kterou mu sama přiřkla. Jenže ona už je za svým primem, ona už neporazí ty dva v souboji, ani kdyby byli samotní. Ne, musí s tím udělat něco jiného.

\- - o - -

Vypadalo to, že osud Maynardové přeje.

Jeden úplněk na smečku zaútočil lovec.

Victor u toho nebyl, ten se před pár dny vydal na cesty, aby si zkusil najít partnerku a kdo ví, kdy se vrátí.

Lovec stihl trefit jen jednoho z vlkodlaků, než ho Fabian a Hector zabili.

Ten zraněný vlk je John, který bránil svoji sestřičku a kryl ji vlastním tělem. Stříbrná kulka zůstala v jeho rameni a donutila ho se přeměnit na člověka. Stříbrná kulka mu vzala jeho schopnost se proměnit na vlka. A dala Maynardové příležitost ho vyhnat, protože už není jedním z nich.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	211. 29-7-2016 WT SH AU

**29.7. 2016 - Wild Target/Neřízená střela, Sherlock BBC AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část - 28.7. 2016_

* * *

Vlkodlak bez smečky nemá moc šancí na přežití.

Vlkodlak, co se nemůže proměňovat, je na tom ještě hůř, protože ho k sobě žádná smečka nevezme. Může se vydat leda k lidem a to je více než riskantní, protože vlkodlaci nemají stejnou výchovu jako lidé. Mnohdy ani pro lidi neexistují, protože nemají žádné záznamy.

A John, který se jako vlkodlak narodil, patří mezi tyto neexistující jedince.

Území smeček nebo lidí, je to jedno, nikde nemá šanci. Ale špatně se hojící rameno ho nejspíš dostane dřív, než útok z kterékoliv strany. Snadné a rychlé hojení pro stříbro neplatí.

\- - o - -

Hector byl více než vzteklý za rozhodnutí, které Maynardová udělala. Logicky věděl, že vlkodlak, který se nemůže proměňovat, je pro smečku slabinou a přítěží, ale emocionálně to odmítal uznat. Jde o jeho bratra!

Chtěl za to Maynardovou napadnout, ale starý Maynard ho zastavil.

Pokud by ji Hector napadl, byl by to boj o vůdcovství a to je ideální dělat, když je přítomná celá smečka. Protože když Hector porazí Maynardovou před Victorem, o čemž nemá nikdo pochyby, má pak Victor šanci vyzvat Hectora nebo ho uznat, ale bude se muset vyjádřit. Zatímco když u toho Victor nebude, může pak kdykoliv Hectora napadnout a tudíž by byl stálou hrozbou.

Hector se nakonec nechal umluvit, aby počkal.

Ale ve chvíli, kdy se Victor objeví, zaútočí.

\- - o - -

Kdyby se někdo ptal na téma Sherlock Holmes a mýtická stvoření, nejspíš by mu valná většina odpověděla, že Holmes, žádný Holmes, tyhle věci zkrátka a dobře neuznává, protože pro něco takového přece nejsou žádné důkazy. A Holmesovi pro vše vyžadují důkazy.

Na druhou stranu by taky všichni řekli, že je (nejen) tenhle Holmes panic a nikdy jinak. Pravdou ovšem je, že ani jeden z oněch názorů většiny není pravda.

Protože Sherlock Holmes byl na universitě ubytován na koleji a jeho spolubydlícím byl nikdo jiný než Victor Trevor.

Victor Trevor, mladík původem z Indie a původem kambion. Což, jak ti legend znalí vědí, je potomek člověka (ženy) a inkuba. Inkubus je pak druh démona živícího se sexuální energií, ideálně tou, kterou si sám vytvořil.

Tudíž ne, Sherlock Holmes není odpůrcem mýtů a bájných stvoření, protože věří v to, pro co má důkazy. A ne, Sherlock Holmes rozhodně není panic.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	212. 30-7-2016 WT SH AU

**30.7. 2016 - Wild Target/Neřízená střela, Sherlock BBC AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 28.7., 29.7. 2016_

* * *

Sherlock možná není úplný genius, co se týče interakce mezi lidmi, ale i on ví, že narazíte-li v lese na postřeleného muže v cárech, který na vás vrčí a při návrhu, že zavoláte pomoc, zkouší utéct, tak se dá předpokládat, že tento člověk se skrývá před zákonem a civilizací. Naštěstí ztráta krve u zraněného umožnila Sherlockovi tohoto muže omráčit, takže ho mohl odtáhnout do chaty, kde tráví nucenou dovolenou. Takhle daleko od civilizace se prý nemůže dostat k drogám...

No, když k předchozím informacím přičtete to, že raněný dle všech dedukcí strávil celý život nebo aspoň jeho naprostou většinu v lese či kde, že na vás víc vrčí než mluví, že má sakra dobré smysly a když mu ještě k tomu z ramene vytáhnete stříbrnou kulku, pak se nabízí jen dvě možnosti. Verze jedna – nějaký magor si myslí, že je strašná sranda střílet po tulácích v lese kulky podivného materiálu. Anebo verze dvě – Sherlock má v ložnici spícího vlkodlaka.

Nicméně ověřit si to nemohl, protože jeho pacient se skoro měsíc rval s infekcí a s hojícím se ramenem, které Sherlock ne tak odborně odoperoval, takže většinu doby byl v horečkách a blouznil a nebyl moc ve stavu, kdy by mohl odpovídat na otázky.

Sherlock neměl moc jak mu pomoci, protože volat nikoho nechtěl, aby jeho pacienta nezavřeli. Ať už ve vězení nebo v laboratoři a sám tady měl jen pár nezbytných léků a ještě ne moc silných, protože mu jeho rodina nevěří, že by zase nezačal fetovat.

\- - o - -

Hector byl více než vzteklý. Důvodem pro to je spousta věcí.

Třeba to, že když jde s Fabianem lovit, tak Maynardová šikanuje jeho sestřičku. A Maynard ani Tony proti tomu nic nedělají, protože Maynardová je alfa. Nakonec to dopadlo tak, že Hector nebo Fabian museli zůstávat s Harry a lovil vždy jen jeden z nich, což vedlo k menším úlovkům. A pokud lovil Hector, postaral se o to, aby první sousta jeho kořisti dostávala Harry a ne Maynardová.

To je dost vážná urážka alfy, ale když se Maynardová ozvala, odsekl jí jen Hector, že pokud ho ona vyzve, bude s ní bojovat, aby jí dal šanci prosadit své právo na první porci. Věděl, že Maynardová odmítne. Je stará, nemá dost sil, aby ho porazila.

A zbytek smečky proti němu nepoštve. Nikdo z nich sice Harry nebrání, ale nikdo taky nesouhlasí s tím, jak se k ní Maynardová chová. Všichni vědí, že to dělá jen proto, že doufá, že se Hector a Harry seberou a zmizí ze smečky.

Ten další důvod, proč je Hector vzteklý, je, že se Victor ještě neukázal. O místo alfy se bojuje za úplňku, ale Victor tu není, takže Hector musí čekat. Ovšem jen měsíc. Pak převezme místo alfy, ať už tady Victor bude nebo ne. Maynardová skončila.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	213. 31-7-2016 WT SH AU

**31.7. 2016 - Wild Target/Neřízená střela, Sherlock BBC AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 28.7., 29.7., 30.7. 2016_

* * *

Tak jo. Sherlockův raněný spolubydlící rozhodně je vlkodlak. Sherlock si tu možnost uvědomoval, ale protože byl jeho pacient stále v bezvědomí a sužovaný horečkama, nedělal nijak velké přípravy na úplněk. Jen zamkl dveře od ložnice a zavřel okna na petlice.

No, ukázalo se, že vše, co raněný potřeboval pro své uzdravení, byl jeden úplněk a s ním spojená proměna na vlka.

Jakmile se totiž muž proměnil na obrovské zvíře šedo-žluté srsti, byl zase zdraví a při síle, takže mu jedny zamčené dveře ze dřeva nedělaly problém. A za dveřmi narazil na překvapeného Sherlocka v županu.

Co se týče Sherlockova názoru, je si jistý, že se celá ta situace mohla vyřešit i bez jeho pokousání.

Dle Johna si chlap stěžuje jen kvůli tomu, že je první proměna trochu nepříjemná.

\- - o - -

Nakonec se situace kolem Johna, uzdraveného vlkodlaka, a Sherlocka, zbrusu nového vlkodlaka, uklidnila dost na to, aby se ti dva více méně zpřátelili. A aby se naučili něco o životě toho druhého.

A taky John ukecal Sherlocka k tomu, že se staví o úplňku za Johnovou rodinou. Tomu dost pomohl onen fakt, že je John dominantnější jedinec, než co je Sherlock. A taky Sherlockova zvědavost při zjištění, že tady žije celá smečka vlkodlaků.

\- - o - -

Victor se vrátil. A přivedl s sebou Rose, svou partnerku a vypovězenkyni z Fergusonovy smečky. Prý neposlouchala pravidla a tradice.

Vícero lidí mělo radost z jejich příchodu. Maynardová, protože Victorovi může předat svou pozici. Hector, aby mohl konečně Maynardovou sesadit. Tony, protože už není nejnovější člen smečky a jediný přistěhovalec. Maynard, protože se konečně stabilizuje politická situace ve smečce.

Však byl taky Victor už mezi pozdravy s matku infomován o tom, co se tu dělo. Zkusil situaci vyřešit s Hectorem jen slovně, ale ten mu podal svou verzi a oznámil mu, že se bude bojovat o vůdcovství ve smečce. Victor se může buď přidat do boje nebo souhlasit s jeho výsledky.

\- - o - -

No ale dva dny před úplňkem se stao ještě něco překvapivého.

Vrátil se John a přivedl s sebou Sherlocka.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	214. 1-8-2016 WT SH AU

**1.8. 2016 - Wild Target/Neřízená střela, Sherlock BBC AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 28.7., 29.7., 30.7., 31.7. 2016_

* * *

Zjevení Johna a Sherlocka způsobilo více méně chaos.

Harry okamžitě skočila bratrovi kolem krku, zatímco si Hector podezíravě přeměřoval Sherlocka v jeho nažehleném oblečení. Do toho začala Maynardová vykřikovat, že je John zradil a přivedl k nim člověka a možná i další.

Jediný důvod, proč ji dva příchozí nenapadli za tuto urážku, byl Hector, který si na Maynardovou a její hlavu dělá majetnické práco.

Poslední dva dny před úplňkem byly více než napjaté.

Maynardovou už prakticky nikdo neposluchal, i když se Victor a Maynard snažili držet iluze. Ovšem Rose a Tony poslouchali víc Victora než momentální alfu a Maynard byl víc neutrální strana, než zastánce své bývalé partnerky. A zbytek poslouchal Johna a Hectora.

\- - o - -

A pak nastal úplněk.

\- - o - -

První boj nebyl nic složitého.

Na vlčici bylo vidět, že by raději utekla, než bojovala, ale pýcha jí bránila ve zbabělém útěku. I když proti Hectorovi neměla ani tu nejmenší šanci. Boj netrval ani minutu, pokud se tomu vůbec dalo říkat boj.

Maynardová se vzdala.

Hector je novou alfou, pokud ho ostatní uznají. Což se nestalo.

K radosti Maynardové vyzval Victor Hectora na souboj.

A začal druhý souboj, tento mnohem náročnější a nebezpečnější než prvý, protože nyní proti sobě stojí rovnocenní soupeři.

Jak boj postupoval, byli oba soupeři čím dál agresivnější a jejich útoky nebezpečnější.

Vlci okolo nich mohli jen nejistě chodit sem a tam a neklidně pozorovat, jak se jejich blízcí snaží vzájemně roztrhat.

Nakonec to byla Rose, kdo to nevydržel. Koneckonců z předchozí smečky jí vyhnali, protože se nedržela pravidel, takže není tak udivující, že se jich nedržela ani teď. Rose se přidala do boje, aby pomohla Victorovi.

A tím spustila lavinu.

Vzápětí už nešlo o souboj o vůdcovství, šlo o bitvu mezi smečkami.

Zatímco se rvali John, Hector a Fabian versus Rose, Victor a Tony, Sherlock dával pozor na Harry a Maynard se držel bokem, stále v pozici neutrální strany.

Jak drsný byl prve souboj Hectora a Victora, tak brutální je nyní bitva dvou skupin. Sliny, krev a chlupy lítají na všechny strany. Okolím se rozléhá vzteklé vrčení, štěkot a občasné bolestivé zakňučení. Konec bitvy v nedohlednu, stejně jako ráno.

A pak se najednou okolím rozlehne skoro zavytí zakončené zachroptěním.

Všichni se zarazí, jako by zkameněli, než se rozhlédnou, aby zjistili, co se děje.

Stranou od bitvy se Harry krčí za Sherlockem, který s neutichajícím temným vrčením drtí mezi zuby krk nehybné Maynardové.

Okamžitě boj přestane, když se John rozběhne za Sherlockem a Hector za Harry. Fabian je následuje, protože Fabian vždy dělá, co ti dva. Maynard pak donutí Victora a jeho stranu, aby také ustoupili.

Do rána už byl klid, i když dost napjatý.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	215. 2-8-2016 WT SH AU

**2.8. 2016 - Wild Target/Neřízená střela, Sherlock BBC AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 28.7., 29.7., 30.7., 31.7., 1.8. 2016_

* * *

Všichni se aspoň trochu báli, že je čeká další měsíc nejistoty a nejasných vztahů, než by nastal další úplněk a vše by se vyřešilo tradiční cestou. Ovšem ne nadarmo se říká, že stáří bývá moudřejší.

Po pohřbu Maynardové, u kterého dvojčata pomáhala jen z povinnosti, protože bývalé alfě pořád nedokázali odpustit, že napadla Harry, Maynard vyřešil celou jejich politickou situaci. Protože jak řekl, oni nejsou smečka. Oni jsou dvě smečky na pokraji války. A tudíž nejjednodušší řešení je rozdělit se.

Ani to nebylo nijak složité, koneckonců všichni členové už si dávno zvolili stranu, tedy krom Maynarda, ale ten se rozhodl zůstat se svou krví a následovat Victora. Pak jen zbývalo rozdělit si území, což vyvolalo pár hádek a rozepří, ale než se nový úplněk přiblížil i tento problém se vyřešil.

\- - o - -

Victorova smečka získala území blíž Fergusonovu a rozhodně se nedalo říct, že by se jim nedařilo.

Starý Maynard zemřel třetí zimu po rozdělení smečky a na jeho pohřeb přišla cel jejich stará smečka. Ale starý se i tak stihl setkat se svým vnukem, který se narodil Rose. A o rok později bylo na čase, aby Tony vyrazil do světa a našel si partnerku, kterou by přivedl ke smečce nebo zůstal s tou její.

\- - o - -

John a Hector se ujali vůdcovství ve své smečce, jejiž území mimo jiné zahrnuje i Sherlockovu chatu a pozemky Holmesů. Což bylo dobře, protože mimo úplňokové noci odmítá Sherlock nocovat kdekoliv jinde než ve své posteli. Pokud tedy vůbec spí. Hector a Sherlock se nejen kvůli tomuto často dohadovali, ale ani Hector nemohl popřít, že být pod střechou nebo ve sněhu je dost rozdíl.

Pak tu samozřejmě byl onen problém se Sherlockovou rodinou, která se zajímala o jeho stav i spolubydlící. Nakonec tuto situaci Sherlock se svým bratrem nějak vyřešil, aniž by se smečka musela stěhovat. Jen to od Johna vyžadovalo, aby hrál na veřejnosti a před Holmesovými Sherlockova přítele, což zase nebyla zas tak velká oběť, jakby si jeden myslel. Tedy než zjistil, že se musí naučit lidským zvykům, aby ony návštěvy u rodičů přežil.

I tahle smečka se trochu rozrostla, protože mezi ně přibyla zraněná tulačka se svou dcerou. Tulačka svá zranění nepřežila, ale malá s nimi zůstala. Ale pokud si někdo myslel, že i tady, stejně jako u Victora, přibyde nějaké to štěně, pak myslel špatně. Ona tulačka Klára se nejvíc má k Harry.

Ale co už. Život si vždycky najde cestu a ani tahle smečka nevyhyne.


	216. 3-8-2016 JB A AU

**3.8. 2016 - James Bond, Avengers AU - Cyberpunk**

* * *

 _Pár definic ukradnutých z wiki:_

 _Robot je stroj pracující s určitou mírou samostatnosti, vykonávající určené úkoly, a to předepsaným způsobem a při různých mírách potřeby interakce s okolním světem a se zadavatelem. Robot je schopen své okolí vnímat pomocí senzorů, reagovat na něj, zasahovat do něj, případně si o něm vytvářet vlastní představu, model. (satelit, kardiostimulátor)_

 _Kyborg je složenina slov kybernetický organismus, nebo též kyberneticky řízený organismus. Pojem poprvé použil Manfred Clynes a Nathan Kline v roce 1960. Kyborg představuje syntézu organických a mechanických částí. (Alex J. Murphy – Robocop, major Kusanagi Motoko – Ghost in the Shell)_

 _Android je člověku podobný robot. Android je stroj, jehož účelem je vypadat, chovat se, pracovat, popřípadě myslet podobně jako člověk díky umělé inteligenci. Název „Android" pochází z řeckých výrazů andros (muž, člověk) a -eides (stejného druhu, podobný). (T-800 – Terminátor, Bishop – Vetřelec 2)_

 _Droid je název pro inteligentního robota, který se používá v literatuře sci-fi . Název je odvozen od slova android, což je humanoidní typ robota, droid však nemusí být nutně humanoid. (R2D2 – Star Wars, Johnny 5 – Číslo pět žije)_

* * *

„Pane." ozve se Jarvis už po třetí, protože Tony Stark nemíní reagovat. „Volá vám paní M. Prý je to obchodní a velice důležité."

Stark si povzdechne a konečně se sebere z pohovky, na které se marně pokoušel usnout. Ovšem nejde za Jarvisem, ani nezapíná žádnou z obrazovek, kterých je po místnosti a vlastně po všech místnostech plno, aby přijal hovor. Ne, místo toho se zaklepáním nakoukne do vedlejšího pokoje lomeno dílny.

„Q, jak seš na tom?" koukne do ztemnělé místnosti.

„Dobře, pane Starku." odpoví mu mladý muž s černými rozčepýřenými vlasy a s velkými brýlemi na nose, než se zvedne od počítače a vyjde z místnosti.

„MI6 si žádá tvých služeb. Zase." protočí Tony oči a s familiérností sobě vlastní přehodí ruku přes Qho ramena. „Jsi připraven jít do světa, anebo to mám ještě nějak odložit?"

„Myslím, že teď už se M nenechá jen tak odpálkovat." upozorní ho Q s drobným úsměvem.

„Paní M je velice rozčarovaná." dodá Jarvis.

„Tím chceš říct, že je vzteklá jak Thor, když mu onehdy ukradli kladivo, co?" ušklíbne se Tony, než se znovu podívá na Qho pod svou paží. „Připravený jít do světa a sloužit Britskému Impériu?"

„Ano, pane." přikývne Q na souhlas.

„No tak, neříkej mi pane. Říkej mi Tony." rozhodí Stark rukama.

„Je to znamení úcty a zdvořilosti." upozorní ho Q.

„Proč jsou všechny mé děti Briti?" povzdechne si Tony útrpně.

„Protože jste nás tak vytvořil, pane."

„Jo, za vše nese vinu otec."

Tony přeletí pohledem po Jarvisovi v jeho nažehleném staromódním obleku a po Qem ve stejně zastaralém svetru a nepadnoucích kalhotech.

„Je mi jedno, kolik sarkasmu a dalších příšerných věcí jste ode mě pochytili, stejně jste moji oblíbenci." prohodí nakonec s drobným úsměvem, než zase nahodí svou obvyklou sebevědomou pózu. „Jarve, spoj mě s M. Pronto. Máme obchodní záležitosti k vyřešení."

„Jistě, pane." přikývne komorník na souhlas.

\- - o - -

„M! Den je najednou mnohem hezčí, když vás vidím!"

„Starku, nechte si ty kecy." odsekne nevysoká bělovlasá žena na hologramu. „Chtěla jsem po vás počítačový program a vy jste souhlasil, tak kde je?"

„Program nemám. Mám něco lepšího." usmívá se Tony.

„Mám se začít děsit?" prohodí M suše, tvář jako z kamene.

„M, no tak, vždyť mě znáte." Stark se na zlomek vteřiny zarazí. „Znáte moje výrobky. Jsou bez chyby."

„Ale vy ne."

„M, nechte toho flirtování. Pamatujete na Jarvise?"

„Ten váš androidní komorník?"

„Jo. Tak ten má mladšího brášku." povídá Tony než pohybem ruky do záběru holokamery povolá Qho. „M, dovolte, abych vám představil vašeho nového quatermastera. Q, tohle je M, tvoje nová zaměstnavatelkyně."

„Madam." pokyne Q zdvořile hlavou na pozdrav, ale žena ho ignoruje.

„Starku, jste normální?! Polovina mých lidí nevěří ani kávovaru, natož androidovi nebo kyborgovi nebo čemukoliv mezi tím. A vy mi chcete poslat _tohle_?!"

„Ne. Chci vám poslat _jeho_." řekne Tony chladně. „Chtěla jste po mně způsob, jak udržet vaše lidi v bezpečí, tak vám ho dávám. Q je genius, kterého si tak strašně přejete mít ve svých řadách, tak se tak k němu i chovejte. A nebojte se, Q se o sebe umí postarat."

„To doufám." odsekne M, než se podívá na Qho, který jen stojí vedle Starka a lehce se mračí do záběru. „Očekávám váš příchod zítra v osm ráno. Přesně." řekne, než zmizí a přenos se přeruší.

„Ty mě ani neposíláš do jámy lvové. Tohle je mnohem horší." povzdechne si Q.

„Jo, to jo. Vyhazuju tě z domu a nechám tě na pospas MI6 a světu, což značí, že jsem příšerný otec." souhlasí Tony. „Ale já i Jarv jsme jen telefonát daleko. A kdybys toho chtěl nechat, máš tady dveře vždy otevřené."

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	217. 4-8-2016 JB A AU

**4.8. 2016 - James Bond, Avengers AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 3.8. 2016_

* * *

Po MI6 jde plno drbů ohledně toho, kdo bude jejich nový Quatermaster, když to Boothroyd zabalil. Bůh, ďábel nebo nejvyšší hacker buď hodný na jeho duši. Někteří mluvili o centrální inteligenci, která je bude řídit spolu s celým Impériem, stejně jako to mají Číňani a s nimi i ty zbytky Asie, co ještě fungují. Jiní spekulují o kyborgovi nebo androidovi se superinteligencí a s vymytým mozkem, aby dělal vše pro blaho země. Pár naivců tipuje, že bude vybrán ten nejlepší kyberzločinec na síti, aby je vedl.

Bond svůj vlastní názor nesdílí, nechává si své obavy pro sebe. Jeho hackerské schopnosti stačí na to, aby mu bylo jasné, že M komunikuje se Starkem a jeho dedukční schopnosti stačí na to, aby mu bylo jasné, že jde o pozici quatermastera. Kdyby to zjistilo okolí, asi by hned začali s tím, že hlava Stark Industries a hlavní dodavatel vybavení pro americkou vládu bude jejich quatermaster. Jasně a na pólech začne padat sníh.

Ne, James se mnohem víc bojí oné verze kyborg nebo android. Stark je odpůrcem všeovládající umělé inteligence, která by vládla lidem. Ale za to je velice dobrý ve stavění robotů s příliš velkým rozumem, kteří ho poslouchaí na slovo. A je docela možné, že něco takového pro ně Stark staví. Androida, co se napojí na jejich počítače a na jeho schopnostech budou záviset jejich životy. Říkejte si, co chcete o zpátečnictví, ale James by byl mnohem radši, kdyby měl ve sluchátku normálního člověka než robota.

Stroje jsou stejně omylné jako lidé, aspoň dle jeho zkušeností a jsou mnohem, mnohem nebezpečnější. James má na roboty všeho druhu a inteligence hodně špatné vzpomínky. Jedno jaká kategorie, všichni roboti jsou schopni zabít a v rámci jeho práce to už i zkusili a ne jednou. Jeho ložnice je asi nejzaostalejší místo na světě. Bohužel jeho byt musí mít zabezpečení od MI6 a je tudíž mokrým snem každého technofila.

Nic už není před stroji v bezpečí. Jsou všude. Nikdo už je ani nevnímá, protože lidé si zvyknou na všechno.

A teď nejspíš stroje povedou i MI6 a s tím i bezpečnost Impéria. Jaká je šance, že vedení (nebo Stark) někde seženou normálního geniálního člověka?

No, jestli je povede robot, James i jeho kolegové mají pár ověřených způsobů, jak se ho zbavit. Koneckonců, on není jediný, kdo nemá rád stroje. On je jen obvykle nejhlasitější z nich.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	218. 5-8-2016 JB A AU

**5.8. 2016 - James Bond, Avengers AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 3.8., 4.8. 2016_

* * *

Q nechtěl s nikým mluvit, nechtěl nikoho vidět, ani slyšet, ani nic vysvětlovat. Selhal. Jeho úkolem je chránit osoby MI6 a Britského Impéria, ale selhal. Hned první měsíc své práce. Není to vlastně ani měsíc a selhal.

M je mrtvá.

Nezvládl ji zachránit.

Ale stejně se musel setkávat s lidmi, vysvětlovat, uklidňovat.

Trvalo to skoro celý den, než se mohl zavřít do své kanceláře a schovat se tam před všemi jen se šálkem Earl Greye. Nepotřebuje jíst ani pít, ale jeho tělo to vše zvládne. A čaj se stal jeho drogou. Oficiálně na jeho fyziologii, psychiku a další funkce nemá mít strava žádný efekt, ale stejně ho čaj uklidňuje. A to teď potřebuje. Čaj.

A možná i vlídné slovo.

A tak Q vytočí to jediné číslo, které má v rychlých volbách.

„Q! Moje marnotratné dítě!" ozve se hned Tonyho rozespalý hlas. „Proč pak voláš svému milovanému otci?"

„Nečteš zprávy?" zeptá se Q truchlivě.

„Q? Co se stalo?" změní Stark okamžitě tón. „Poslední tři dny jsem byl mimo."

„Selhal jsem." přizná se Q. Sedí s očima zavřenýma, nohy skrčené na židli a hrnek s čajem schovaný v mezeře mezi stehny a hrudí.

Na chvíli je na lince ticho.

„Agent?" zeptá se Tony tiše.

„M." odpoví mu Q.

„A do háje." vydechne Tony. „Chceš o tom mluvit?" zeptá se vzápětí.

„Byla to moje vina. Co je tu k mluvení?" odsekne Q.

„Jak tvoje vina?"

„Prostě moje vina!"

„Q, vysvětli mi to."

Na chvíli je ticho, než Q začne mluvit.

„Napojil jsem na vnitřní síť počítač nepřítele, i když nebyl prověřený, a i když jsem ještě neupgradoval zabezpečení. Chytili jsme virus a nepřítel utekl. To nakonec vedlo ke smrti M."

„Co bylo v počítači?"

„Ukradené informace o agentech v utajení, informace o nepřítelově misi za zabitím M, virus, který jsem vypustil." odrecituje Q poslušně.

„Dalo se k informacím dostat i jinak a včas?"

„Ne, ale-"

„Měl nepřítel i jiný způsob úniku?"

„Pár lidí uvnitř, ale-"

„Podařilo by se mu i tak zabít M?"

„Je to možné, ale-"

„Pak to nebyla tvoje vina!"

„Byla!"

„Q! I kdybys ten virus nepustil do systému, nepřítel by i tak utekl a zabil." povídá Tony.

„Jenže jsem udělal chybu! Mám být schopný je všechny chránit! Mám být nejlepší pro tuhle práci! Mám je chránit! A selhal jsem."

„Q." začne Tony tiše. „Ty _jsi_ nejlepší pro tuhle práci. Myslíš, že bych jim poslal na pomoc nějakou nulu? Ani já ani Jarvis bychom M nedokázali zachránit. Pokud jsi to nezvádl ty, my taky ne. Takže jsi neselhal."

„Ale M je mrtvá." namítne Q tiše.

„Nemohl jsi udělat víc, Q."

Na dlouho chvíli je ticho, než Tony zase promluví.

„Víš, co teď máš dělat?"

„Jít se utopit?"

„Zklapni, Q, takhle jsem tě nevychoval. Pouč se z mých chyb a nedělej blbosti" povídá Tony. „A pouč se i ze svých chyb. Víš, co to znamená?"

„Co?"

„Že máš vylepšit zabezpečení MI6 tak, abych i já měl potíže si k vám zavolat, jasné? A vymysli nové vybavení pro své lidi. Každý má hned lepší náladu, když dostane pěknou novou hračku."

„Ty's mi nikdy žádnou hračku nedal." pousměje se Q slabě.

„Dal jsem ti celou MI6! Nevděčný kluku, co víc bys ještě chtěl?!" urazí se Tony na oko, než toho nechá a zase začne mluvit vážně. „Dej si ten patok, co tě Jarv naučil pít a jdi si hrát. To pomůže. A kdyby něco, volej. Kdykoliv, Q."

„Díky, Tony." pousměje se Q, než ukončí hovor a poslušen instrukcí svého stvořitele usrkne studeného čaje. „Hnus." ušklíbne se Q, než se zvedne, aby si uvařil nový čaj.

Ani si nevšiml odcházejícího blonďáka ve špinavém oblečení, který mu do té doby stál u dveří a vyslechl část jeho rozhovoru se Starkem.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	219. 6-8-2016 JB A AU

**6.8. 2016 - James Bond, Avengers AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 3.8., 4.8., 5.8. 2016_

* * *

James ze začátku nevěřil novému Quatermasterovi. Zdál se mu příliš mladý a nezkušený pro tuto pozici, kde se jeden denně setkává se smrtí. Ale už během první společné mise se Silvou se prokázalo, že tenhle Q za něco stojí. Byl ochotný pro Jamese a M riskovat všechno, a i když mise dopadla tak, jak dopadla, nový Q si získal Jamesovu neochotnou úctu.

A pak ho James po návratu ze Skotska slyšel, jak telefonuje se Starkem. Na jednu stranu se Q šířil o tajných informacích s chlápkem, který ho prý vyučil v oboru. Na druhou stranu si Q dával vše za vinu.

Q, který udělal vše pro to, aby je ochránil, si dával za vinu to, co způsobil Silva svou pomstou a James tím, že nebyl dost rychlý. Q, který se do té doby tvářil, jako by pro něj jiná emoce než sarkasmus byla neznámou, se vinil a truchlil.

Aniž by to Q tušil, získal si tím tohodle agenta.

Ne, že by to bylo poznat, Bond se k němu choval pořád stejně jako před misí – sarkasmus, trocha flirtování, které neumí vypnout, hodně pošťuchování. Ale mimo oči veřejnosti a Qho bránil mladého genia před ostatními a nikomu nedovoloval se na něj třeba jen křivě podívat.

Což samozřejmě vedlo ke spoustě šeptaných drbů a historek za Qho a Bondovými zády.

A časem, velice pomalu tohle vzájemné chování vedlo i k něčemu jako přátelství. I když to mezi těmi dvěma vždy dost skřípe, najde-li se správné téma.

Třeba Bondovo až příliš časté bezohledné chování a jeho návyky. Q mu asi nikdy nepřestane vyčítat alkoholismus a vše sebedestruktivní v jeho zvycích. Ale je fér říct, že tohle Q vyčítá všem svým lidem a podřízeným.

Jejich největší střety ale bývají kvůli technologiím. A nejde jen o Bondovu neschopnost vracet vybavení a zvyk dělat z veškerých Qho výrobků věci na jedno použití. Ne, jde o roboty a androidy a vše tomu podobné a příbuzné a vše mezi tím. Bond tyhle věci nesnáší. Nesnáší myslící roboty, nesnáší androidy, kteří se tváří jako lidé, jako by věděli, jaké to je, být člověkem. A bez zapření přizná rasistické chování ke komukoliv, kdo má víc robotických částí než vlastního těla. On sám se robotickým implantátům vyhýbá jen díky své tvrdohlavosti, jinak by si jich pár díky svému pracovnímu nasazení už dávno vysloužil.

A tohle Q odmítá pochopit. Q, který ke každé elektronice přistupuje, jako by mu rozuměla. Který každý svůj výrobek bere jako své dítě, který se ke každému androidovi chová jako k normálnímu člověku s opravdovými city. Q, který se vždy naštve, když slyší kohokoliv, jak pomlouvá stroje nebo se k nim chová hrubě. Q, který se vždy tváří zklamaně a ublíženě, když mu James říká o svém názoru na tyhle věci, jako by snad agent urážel jeho a ne stroje.

Nakonec toho James nechal. Ne proto, že by změnil názor, ale proto, aby neviděl Qho zklamaného. Vážně chce s Qem vycházet po dobrém. Protože přátelství a důvěra je něco, co je v Jamesově životě vzácné.

(A pokud byste chtěli důkaz pro to, že James bere Qho jako osobu sobě blízkou, Q-branch vás kdykoliv upozorní na onen fakt, že Bond vozí Qmu ze svých misí krabičky s čajem, což je sakra vzácný kontraband. A Q-branch by taky rádo dodalo, že Q si všechny ty krabičky a obaly schovává. To jen kdybyste chtěli vědět.)

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	220. 7-8-2016 JB A AU

**7.8. 2016 - James Bond, Avengers AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 3.8., 4.8., 5.8., 6.8. 2016_

* * *

Q věděl, že jeho přátelství s Bondem je příliš krásné, aby to mohlo vydržet. Už od chvíle, co zjistil jeho názory na androidy, čekal, kdy se to celé sesype, a když za ním Eve přišla, že ho 007 totálně chce, a že Bond nakonec vždy získá, co chce, Q usoudil, že se blíží konec dobrých časů.

Ale on se očividně blížil úplný konec.

Protože nový M poslal Jamese a Qho na misi, která jim doslova vybuchla do obličeje. Normálně by to byl Bond, kdo by kryl bledého technika, ale Q byl naštěstí rychlejší a zachránil agentovi život za cenu vyzrazení toho, co je doopravdy zač.

„Android?!" štěkne James a odstrčí od sebe Qho poškozené tělo, než se sám vyškrábe na nohy. Těžko říct, jestli je Bond víc vzteklý, znechucený nebo ublížený.

Q jen hledí do stropu, neschopen jiného pohybu než hlavou a odmítá se podívat Jamesovým směrem. Ale nakonec promluví.

„Nevydržím už moc dlouho vzhůru." začne tichým, nejistým hlasem. „Když mě tady necháte, budou nejspíš schopní z mé hlavy dostat aspoň nějaké informace. Buď mě dostaňte na MI6, ti se postarají, aby nedošlo k úniku informací nebo k Tonymu Starkovi, on mě dokáže vyléčit."

„Opravit. Stroje se neléčí." odsekne Bond, protože nic lepšího ho nenapadlo říct. Pořád je v šoku ze zjištění, že je Q android. Vždyť to nedává smysl!

„Jistě. A nemají ani vlastní myšlenky, ani opravdové emoce." zopakuje Q Jamesova vlastní slova. Slyšel je až příliš často během jejich debat lomeno hádek o veškerém elektronickém životě.

„Jenom M ví, co jsem zač." dodá ještě tiše. Slyší blížící se kroky, a tak jen otočí hlavu na druhou stranu od Bonda a zavře oči. Nechce se hádat ani vidět odpor, zradu a znechucení v očích toho, kdo byl ještě před půl hodinou jeho dobrým přítelem.

Do pár vteřin jsou všechny jeho části vypnuté a soubory zaheslované a Q upadne do komatu. Bond by řekl, že se vypnul. Jenom lidi bývají v komatu.

\- - o - -

Bond způsobil více než poprask, když se vrátil na MI6 celý špinavý od sutin a krve a přes rameno nesl Qho tělo, se kterým si to namířil přímo na Q-branch. Místní technici a geniové byli více než vyděšení z toho, jak se jim jejich milovaný vládce vrátil. Bond našel v hlavní místnosti jeden více méně prázdný stůl a bez nějakých větších ohledů na něj shodil Qho.

„Tady máte toho svýho androida. M bude chtít informace z jeho hlavy, tak se snažte." řekne Bond tichým nebezpečným hlasem, který jde ale velice dobře slyšet po celé ohromené místnosti. Víc toho z agenta nikdo nedostane, jen zbraň a sluchátko mrsknuté velde Qho, než odejde.

Q-branch zůstane na nějakou dobu jen nehybně stát a zírat.

Android?

Jejich Q je android?!

To přece není možné! Choval se a všechno jako člověk, nemůže být android. Něco takového by zvládli postavit jedině ve Stark Industries a – a u nich nebo spíše u jejich majitele se Q prý učil. Přišel k nim od Starka...

No do prdele, Q _je_ android! Android!

První se vzpamatovala R.

„Vy dva!" křikne na dva techniky, kteří se před Bondovým příchodem chtěli vydat na oběd. „Odneste Qho do jeho kanceláře. A _opatrně!_ " rozkáže, než se obrátí na další.

„Vy! Zaregistrovat a zkontrolovat Bondovo vybavení z mise. Vy informujte M, že jsou Bond a Q zpět a v jakém je Q stavu. Ostatní zpátky do práce!"

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	221. 8-8-2016 JB A AU

**8.8. 2016 - James Bond, Avengers AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 3.8., 4.8., 5.8., 6.8., 7.8. 2016_

* * *

Když Q znovu otevře oči, první, co uvidí, je Tony, jak sedí v jeho křesle v jeho kanceláři na MI6 a telefonuje s Pepper, která se ho očividně snaží dostat na nějakou poradu ohledně firmy. Druhou věcí je kouřící hrnek Earl Greye, který mu podává Jarvis.

„Dobré odpoledne." pozdraví ho Starkův komorník tlumeným hlasem. „Je 8.8., osm hodin večer. Byl jsi mimo dva dny, než vedení MI6 zavolalo pana Starka, ať tě dá dohromady a získá potřebné informace z mise. Zbytek doby jsi jen spal."

„Díky, Jarve." usměje se Q s nefalšovaným vděkem, když se vyškrábe do sedu a převezme si svůj perfektně připravený čaj.

„Q!" vyhrkne Tony s nadšením. „Sorry, Pep, musím končit, Q je konečně vzhůru." vychrlí Stark, než odhodí sluchátko v dál a přejede na židli k pohovce, kterou do kanceláře nainstalovalo Q-branch, když prvně zjistili, že jejich Q v kanceláři prakticky bydlí.

„Jak se cítíš, Q?" zeptá se Tony ustaraně.

„Udiveně?" odtuší Q. „Chci říct – Co dělám na MI6 a v mojí kanceláři?" upřesní.

„Ty si to nepamatuješ?" zamračí se Tony.

„Právě že pamatuju." pokrčí Q trochu nejistě rameny. „A dle mých zkušeností by se touhle dobou měli agenti pokoušet o vzpouru a moje rozebrání a půlka MI6 s nimi. Pokud se tedy finanční nerozhodlo, že jsem moc důležitá investice a nechtějí mě na pokusy nebo něco podobného."

„Samozřejmě, že se našlo pár idiotů s idiotskými návrhy." mávne Tony bez zájmu rukou. „Ale když nepočítáme to, že M odmítl situaci řešit beze mě a já odmítám situaci řešit bez tebe, tak se celé Q-branch v podstatě zabarikádovalo, aby tě chránilo."

„To jako vážně?" tváří s Q nevěřícně.

„Jarvisi, zavolej R."

„Jistě, pane."

Pod minutu je zástupkyně šéfa Q-branch v jeho kanceláři, v očích naději a v ruce dálkové ovládání.

„R, to je válečné pomalování?" je to první, co Q řekne, když ženu ve věku Malloryho uvidí.

„Jste vzhůru!" vykřikne R s radostí a doslova vyskočí do vzduchu s rukama nad hlavou. Ovšem vzápětí zrudne a nahodí o dost profesionálnější výraz. A odpoví.

„Jsme ve válce proti idiotům, pane." řekne R vážně a s nemalou hrdostí v hlase. „I když je možné, že jsme se nechali trochu unést." dodá krapet nejistěji.

„Co to znamená?"

„Pár agentů s dlouhým vedením mohlo skončit na ošetřovně." připustí R opatrně. „Nebo v nemocnici."

„To si snad-" začne Q, ale pak zmlkne a jen skloní hlavu. Ovšem za chvíli ji zase zvedne.

„A to vše, abyste mě ubránili? I když víte, co jsem zač?" zeptá se nejistě.

„Jste Q a náš šéf." pokrčí R rameny, jako by to snad mělo být jasné.

„Díky, R." usměje se na ni Q.

„Pane? Nechcete se podívat na naši obranu?" zeptá se R s nadějí v hlase i pohledu. „Myslíme, že jsme vychytali všechny mouchy, ale chceme mít jistotu."

„Velice rád." přikývne Q hlavou na souhlas a začne se škrábat na nohy.

„Ale žádné přepínání." ozve se hned Tony. „Záda máš čerstvě opravený a bez generálky."

„Nebojte, pane." přikývne R vážně a Q se na chvíli lekne, že přiveze nějaké nadnášedlo, ale naštěstí mu je dovoleno chodit po svých.

Na Q-branch je přivítán ovacemi, jásotem a nadšením, a pak skoro ohlušující a rozhodně ohromující ukázkou obrany oddělení a přístupových cest. Q se rozhodl, že své lidi miluje.

Jenže pak nastala debata o situaci na MI6, která momentálně vypadá tak, že se M a vedení musí rozhodnout, jestli si víc cení Q-branch nebo agentů. Protože Q-branch jde tam, kam Q, i kdyby měli jít pracovat pro Stark Industries. A agenti nechtějí za Qho robota. Vlastně jejich mluvčí, 009 prohlásil, že nechtějí nic, co pochází od 'toho robota'. Q-branch na radu Starka zajistilo, že agenti nedostanou nic, co Q vyrobil nebo modifikoval a MI6 tudíž posílá své lidi na mise s vybavením, které dělal ještě Boothroyd. A bez dohledu. Všechny sluchátka, kamery a spojení se sítěmi a satelity předělal Q na lepší výkon.

No, agenti MI6 nemají momentálně moc velkou úspěšnost.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	222. 9-8-2016 JB A AU

**9.8. 2016 - James Bond, Avengers AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 3.8., 4.8., 5.8., 6.8., 7.8., 8.8. 2016_

* * *

Nakonec se zástupci agentů (009, 003) a Q-branch (Q, R) setkali s vedením MI6 (M, Tanner, Eve), aby vyřešili tuto situaci a u toho samozřejmě nemohl chybět Tony Stark.

Mírová schůzka začala hádkou, protože původně se měl účastnit 007 a ne 003, ale ten byl momentálně ve vážném stavu v nemocnici, což agenti dávají za vinu Q-branch. To se ústy R bránilo, že jen plní přání agentů a nedávají jim nic, na čem pracoval Q.

Nakonec hádku přerušil Stark, který nechal v místnosti hrát jakousi uřvanou hudbu, která všechny přehlušila.

„Pane Starku, tady je jednání!" okřikne ho hned Tanner.

„Vážně? Mně to přislo jako volná zábava." diví se Tony, ale hudbu ztiší. Ovšem on sám nezmlkne.

„Podívejte se, frajírci." obrátí se na dva agenty. „Vy jste vysloveně řekli, že nechcete mít absolutně nic společného s tím, co postavil nebo vylepšil Q. A Q-branch vám plně vyhovělo. Přesně jak jste si přáli. Takže máte zastaralé nebo nedůvěryhodné vybavení ze skladu a nemůžete používat prakticky žádnou komunikaci, protože všechny systémy Q v podstatvě postavil nově. Takže tu teď nebrečte, že máte bebí, které jste si sami udělali." povídá Tony, zatímco agenti rudnou vzteky.

Q a R společně s vedením jen sedí a čekají, co z tohoto představení nakonec bude.

„A pokud si myslíte, že když Q odejde, že dostanete svoje hezčí hračky zpátky, tak na to rovnou zapomeňte. Nevím, jestli o tom M věděla, když se mnou podepisovala smlouvu, ale na vše, co Q vyrobil, má patent on, ne vy. Takže když odejde on, odejdou i hračky. Q-branch, pokud byste hodně prosili a pokud by z nich někdo zůstal, by je mohlo vyrobit znovu, ale to by byla krádež, takže by museli vyvynout něco nového. Ale pochybuju, že toho byste se vy osobně dožili. Pokud by teda vaše vláda nezastavila všechny mise, abyste měli šanci se vyhrabat z přelomu milénia." povídá Tony ledabyle. „Takže být váma, drsňáci, začnu zjišťovat, jestli si víc ceníte svého ega nebo života. Vlastně nechápu váš problém. Q vám nikdy nic neudělal a zatím vás vždy dostal domů, i když to bylo proti přímému rozkazu. Ale asi vám na těch misích vážně poškodili mozek." mávne Tony rukou, než vyskočí na nohy.

„Pojď, Q. Vy také, R. Pánové se teď musí pokusit o přemýšlení, tak je při té námaze přece nebudeme rušit. A jo, ještě musím vypnout ten přenos do celé MI6."

„Vy jste tohle vysílal do celé budovy?" zeptá se M nevěřícně.

„Jo. Nemůžem agentům věřit, že by tohle nepřekroutili a navíc tohle na mě bylo moc malé publikum." rozhodí Tony rukama, jako by ho zrovna tohle omlouvalo.

„Takže teď jen budeme sedět a čekat?" zeptá se R, když vyjdou z místnosti.

„Jo. Budeme čekat, dokud nepříjdou k rozumu."

\- - o - -

„Agent 001?" zavolá R na nováčka bloudícího po Q-branch.

„Ano, madam?"

„Neměl jste si pro vybavení přijít i s 007?"

„On říkal, že sem nemůže jít, ale ať mu vezmu to samé, co si vyberu já." poškrábe se 001 nejistě po tváři.

„Tak fajn." prohodí R trochu udiveně, ale odvede nováčka k potřebnému stolu.

„Na výběr je ze dvou sad." začne R. „V obou je ruční zbraň, sledovací zařízení, sluchátko a telefon. Tohle je staré jako první počítače a dost problematické na misích, ale můžu odpřísáhnout, že se toho Q ani nedotknul. Tahle sada je zbrusu nová bez speciálního vybavení nenakazitelná a nedetekovatelná a pojištěná proti všem hackerům všeho druhu. Vaše volba?"

„Jaká volba? Chci to nové!" rozhodí 001 rukama.

„Je to vyrobené buď kompletně nebo alespoň částečně naším Qem, což je android. Proto s ním agenti nechtějí pracovat, ani s ním mít cokoliv společného a proto tenhle výběr." vysvětluje R.

„To je přece blbost. Kdo by si se zdravým rozumem vybral pýchu proti životu? Chci tu novou sadu." rozkládá nechápavý agent rukama.

„R." ozve se za nimi. „Tenhle se mi líbí, dávejte mi na něj pozor." prohodí mladý muž ve vytahaném svetru a v brýlích, který očividně slyšel prohlášení nového agenta, než zase pokračuje na své výpravě za čajem.

„Díky." hlesne 001 s pohledem přilepeným na oddcházejícím muži, tvář trochu růžovější než předtím.

„Žádné nabalování v pracovní době." prohodí R a agent zrudne úplně. Ovšem zástupkyně vedoucího se netváří zle, jen agentovi předá dvě sady vybavení od Qho a pošle ho na jeho misi.

„Co myslíte." ozve se vedle R. „Za jak dlouho agenti zjsití, že ti dva použili Qho vybavení a dostanou rozum nebo se vzteknou?" zeptá se technik, který pracuje hned vedle stolu, kde se předává vybavení.

„Mě by spíš zajímalo, kdy Bond zjistí, že se nováčkovi líbí Q a dostane rozum nebo se vztekne." prohodí R, než vyrazí za svou prací.


	223. 10-8-2016 JB AU

**10.8. 2016 - James Bond AU - Mermaid & Pirate AU/Mořské panny a piráti, Historic AU/Historické AU**

* * *

Q věděl, že není dobrý nápad plavat za bouřky k pobřeží, ale vysvětlujte něco géniovi. Teď se může mladík jen mlátit do hlavy a nadávat si, protože všechna ta varování se ukázala býti odůvodněná.

Jedna vlna s sebou přinesla ztracenou rybářskou síť, do které se Q zamotal tak úžasně, že se nemohl osvobodit. Ne s ocasem a jednou paží svázanými dohromady za zády.

A tak Q zůstal ležet poblíž souše a doufal, že ten, kdo ho najde, nebude tuhle historku šířit dál.

\- - o - -

Qho probudilo několik věcí. Nepříjemný pocit sucha na kůži, bolest v paži zkroucené za zády a dotek na boku.

S trhnutím Q otevře oči a skoro vykřikne úlekem. Muž v oblečení! Vedle něj je suchozemec a dotýká se ho! Jak ho sakra ve vodě našel? Jenže Q není ve vodě. Je na souši!

„Hej, klid, maličký," pousměje se suchozemec. Jeho oči jsou modřejší a jasnější než mělčiny za slunečních dnů.

„Zkus se nehýbat a já tě dostanu z té sítě, jo?"

Q nijak nereaguje na tohle prohlášení, jen celý strne, když suchozemec obrátí svou pozornost ke Qho ocasu. Jenže ten už teď nemá ocas, že ne? Je na souši a ne v moři a má nohy. Dvě nepotřebné končetiny bez pořádného účelu. Tedy bez jiného účelu, než je maskování.

Suchozemec velice ostrým nožem přeřeže provazy sítě a Q je zase volný. Nebo aspoň natolik volný, jak v téhle situaci může být.

Q s úlevou natáhne a skrčí nohy, než se trochu pracně posadí. Není zvyklý být na souši a začíná ho bolet hlava, což v duchu svádí na slunce. Ve vodě tolik nepálí. A ten písek je taky dost otravný, jak se lepí úplně všude. Ve vodě tyhle problémy nemívá.

„Já jsem Bond. James Bond. Jak se jmenuješ ty?" zeptá se suchozemec.

„Q," odpoví mladík popravdě.

„Q? To jako vážně?" zatváří se suchozemec podezíravě.

Vyslouží si tím od mladíka vzteklý pohled.

„No tak dobrá. Jsi Q," pokrčí James rameny. „A nechceš mi říct, jak ses dostal do téhle situace?"

„Plaval jsem a zamotal jsem se do sítě," přizná Q. Nemá důvod lhát, tenhle to mezi jeho známé neroznese.

„Mám ti věřit, že sis byl zaplavat v té včerejší bouřce?" ušklíbne se suchozemec pochybovačně. „Proč mi neřekneš, kdo ti to udělal? Nemusíš se bát, i kdyby to byl někdo z mých mužů."

Q na něj jen nechápavě hledí. Proč by ho měl kdokoliv z jeho mužů zamotávat do sítě? Tohle lidi dělají? Ale vždyť ani normálně neumí pořádně plavat, tak jak by chtěli plavat zamotaní do sítě? Lidi jsou divní.

Nejradši by se vrátil do moře, jenže nemá jak. Nechce se mu plazit zrovna před tímhle suchozemcem. Vlastně se mu nechce plazit před žádným z nich.

Bond se ho očividně na cosi ptal, ale Q ho neposlouchá.

Vzpamatuje se, až když ho suchozemec chytne pod pažemi a zvedne ho. Chtěl ho očividně postavit na nohy, jenže takhle Qho nohy nefungují.

S překvapeným vyjeknutím se Q chytne Bonda kolem krku, když se pod ním podlomí nohy.

Bond ho hned chytne kolem pasu a přitiskne ho k sobě.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se zmateně.

„Nemůžu chodit," sykne Q trochu naštvaně.

„Ale nejsi raněný. Hýbal jsi nohama," nechápe suchozemec.

„Odneseš mě k vodě?" zeptá se ho Q, aniž by odpověděl.

„K vodě? Proč?" tváří se Bond podezíravě.

„Písek," pokrčí jen Q rameny.

Suchozemci se to očividně nezdá, ale nakonec položí Qho a sundá boty a nohavice, než ho zase sebere ze země do náruče.

„Pořád mi nechceš říct, kdo tě svlékl do naha, svázal do sítě a nechal jen tak?" ptá se Bond cestou k moři.

„Plaval jsem ve vodě a zamotal se do sítě," povzdechne si Q. Čemu na tom ten muž nerozumí?

Bond se zarazí, když mu začne voda dosahovat nad kolena.

„Položím tě do vody, jo?" oznámí Qmu.

Ovšem ten ho neposlouchá. Místo toho sebou v Bondově náruči trhne a vysmýkne se mu, než spadne do vody a skoro shodí i Jamese.

„Q!" vykřikne Bond vystrašeně, když mladíka nikde nevidí. „Q!"

„Co?!" křikne na něj někdo.

A dál, než by měl být mladík schopen za tak krátkou chvíli doplavat, trčí z vody jeho hlava a hruď. A za nimi z vody krátce mávne obrovský ocas se širokou ploutví.

„Díky za pomoc!" křikne Q s úsměvem, než udělá něco jako salto vzad a zmizí.

A James jen stojí na břehu a trochu nevěřícně, trochu pobaveně se usmívá.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	224. 11-8-2016 JB AU

**11.8. 2016 - James Bond AU**

* * *

 _Preq: 10.8. 2016_

* * *

Eve stále ještě přes hledáček pušky vyděšeně sleduje, jak její kulka místo Silvova piráta trefila kapitána Bonda.

Dva muži se najednou zarazí, ale jen jeden z nich zůstane stát. Ten druhý začne padat přes okraj paluby a do neklidného moře mezi dvěma loděmi.

Pirát se otočí směrem k Eve a věnuje jí posměšné zasalutování, než se opět přidá k boji kolem.

Eve slyšela ty historky, že když jeden umírá, že mu před očima proběhne celý život, ovšem nikdy by jí nenapadlo, že to samé se stane i tomu, kdo život vzal. Protože ona zabila kapitána Bonda. Toho jediného, kdo jí od začátku věřil.

Když přišla i s rozkazem z vedení námořnictva, že má být součástí lodi Jejího Veličenstva, nikdo o tom nechtěl ani slyšet. Všichni od komodora po nejposlednějšího plavčíka, všichni se shodli, že ji na lodi nechtějí. Žena na lodi nosí smůlu. A ještě k tomu žena s její barvou kůže?

Zatímco si velitelé lodi posílali dopisy s vedením, prostší část posádky se ji snažila zahnat čímkoliv od strašidelných historek přes výhrůžky až po napadení.

A pak se odněkud zjevil kapitán Bond a pozval ji večer do hospody, kde on nocoval, s tím, že jim chybí čtvrtý do karet.

Samozřejmě, že měla Eve obavy a že byla podezíravá. Ale byla také zvědavá, a tak se večer objevila v hospodě a zanedlouho i před dveřmi kapitánova pokoje.

Ukázalo se, že jí kapitán nelhal. U menšího stolku v jeho pokoji už seděli kapitáni Trevelyan a Tanner, kteří si rozlévali pití a Bond sám zval galantním gestem a pobaveným úšklebkem Eve dál.

Celou tu noc strávili hraním karet a pitím. A tu další a tu poté také. A když pak kapitán Bond a kapitán Trevelyan museli kvůli rozkazům odjet, upozornil kapitán Bond posádku lodi, ať se o Eve dobře starají, protože na ní musí vyhrát zpátky svoje peníze.

A po tomto prohlášení se posádka opravdu zklidnila. Samozřejmě ne všichni, někteří se pořád křižují, když ji potkají, aby jim nepřinesla smůlu, ale většina z nich se s její přítomností na lodi smířila.

Jenže teď- teď Eve nedokáže myslet na nic jiného, než na kapitána Bonda.

Na kapitána Bonda, který jí věřil a pomohl jí se dostat na loď, který jí občas radil i později a který dostál slovu, že na ní vyhraje zpátky svoje peníze.

Na kapitána Bonda, který jí vždy pomáhal, a kterého ostatní obdivovali a uznávali, a kterého ona zabila.

Se zoufalým výkřikem se Eve vrhne do boje, aby si na pirátech vybila svoji zlost, smutek a zoufalství.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	225. 12-8-2016 JB AU

**12.8. 2016 - James Bond AU**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Předem této kapitoly, dovolte mi vyjádřit mou neskonalou omluvu za zpoždění, která během tohoto víkendu vzniklo. Zpoždění bude dohnáno, ale bude to chvíli trvat. Vinu za to nese víkend strávený s dlouho neviděnou rodinou. A práce. Práce za to může ale vždycky, když mám zpoždení, tak nic...  
_

 _Preq: 10.8., 11.8. 2016_

* * *

Bond k vědomí přijde pomalu, což pro něj není obvyklé. Obvyklé je, že spí na jedno oko a k probuzení stačí ty nejnevinnější zvuky nebo pohyby v okolí. Postupně se budí, jen když ho felčaři donutí vypít nějaký ten jejich odvar. Jenže ti ho zatím nikdy nenechali ležet napůl v ledové vodě a na nepohodlném kusu skály.

„Vím, že jsi vzhůru," ozve se vedle něj povědomý hlas, a tak James otevře oči.

Leží na skalisku poblíž jemu neznámého pobřeží, a když se otočí, uvidí, že se o okraj jeho lože opírá mladík s černými vlasy a se zelenýma očima, který od pasu nahoru čouhá ze studené vody kolem.

„Q," vydechne James překvapeně a trochu pracně se posadí. Točí se mu hlava, celé tělo má rozlámané po odpočinku na kameni a chybí mu jedna bota, ale jinak to vypadá, že mu pád z pirátské lodi moc neublížil.

„Nečekal jsem, že tě ještě někdy uvidím, i když jsem chtěl. Myslel jsem, že se budeš lidem vyhýbat."

„Já se vyhýbal. Není to moje vina, že se tam objevily lodě a že jsi z nich spadl do vody," řekne mladík se skoro trucovitým výrazem.

„Já nespadl, sestřelili mě," brání se James. Což mu připomíná… Rukáv na levé ruce chybí a rameno je obvázané něčím, co vypadá jako-

„Chaluhy?" řekne James udiveně a chce si podivný obvaz prohlédnout, ale Q ho plácne po ruce, jako by byl zlobivé dítě.

„Nesahat." Napomene ho mladík s rybím ocasem. „Ještě se to nezahojilo. Je brzo na sundávání obvazů."

„Bond se moudře rozhodne se nehádat.

„Děkuji, že jsi mě zachránil a ošetřil. Jsem ti zavázán."

„Proč? To je snad normální, ne?" diví se Q.

„U nás ani ne," pokrčí James rameny a nakloní se k mladíkovi blíž. To se dá jasně označit za dost drzé narušení osobního prostoru, ovšem Q neuhýbá.

„Vy suchozemci jste divní," mračí se na Jamese. „Proč si nepomáháte a děláte si naschvály?"

„Protože jsme lidi," pokrčí Bond rameny, než pomalu zvedne jednu ruku a položí ji mladíkovi na tvář.

Q mu straší sny snad každou noc od onoho setkání na pláži. Je něco neznámého a tajemného, co si zaslouží probádat. Je něco krásného a úchvatného, co si zaslouží obdiv. Něco roztomilého a nevinného, co si zaslouží péči.

A James by mu tohle všechno rád nabídnul, i kdyby to mělo být jen jednou v životě. Sakra, on není sentimentální typ a rozhodně není chlápek do vztahu delšího než jedna noc, ale pro tyhle oči je ochotný alespoň předstírat. Na nějakou dobu. Anebo chce aspoň ochutnat tuhle nevinnost, kterou snad nikde jinde není možné na světě najít.

James se nakloní vpřed a políbí Qho na rty.

Mladík celý ztuhne a vůbec se nehýbe, jako by zkameněl.

„Q," šeptne James s obavami, když se trochu odtáhne.

„Co to děláš? Vždyť můžeš dýchat," nechápe mladík.

„Políbil jsem tě," řekne James udiveně. „Tohle u vás neděláte?"

„Ne. Ano. Jen když někdo z vás spadne do vody a my mu musíme pomoct dýchat, než se dostane nad hladinu. Ale to není tak často," vysvětluje mladík.

„A co děláte, když chcete někomu naznačit, že o něj máte zájem?" vyzvídá James.

„Zájem? Jaký?"

„Sexuální zájem."

„Ehm. No, my zpíváme. Ale nechápu, co to má společného s dýcháním pod vodou," mračí se Q.

„S dýcháním nic. S líbáním všechno," usměje se James a dlaní pohladí Qho po paži. „Vy zpíváte, my se líbáme."

„Oh," hlesne Q překvapeně.

A pak už neříká nic, protože ho James znovu opatrně políbil. Q ho nechal, a když to udělal James potřetí, začal mu polibek neuměle vracet.

Ovšem moc dlouho tohle netrvalo, protože James zvedl i druhou ruku a ta zabolela. A pořádně.

„Musíš za léčitelem." řekne Q vážně.

„A kde ho mám vzít? Tohle pobřeží vypadá pěkně opuštěně." zeptá se James.

„Tady žijí suchozemci. Jedna z těch lodí, ze kterých jsi spadl, tady žije, takže tady jsou další jako ty." povídá Q s železnou jistotou v hlase.

James se na moment zarazí, ale pak se nadšením skoro rozesměje.

„Q! Ty jsi našel pirátský přístav!"

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	226. 13-8-2016 JB AU

**13.8. 2016 - James Bond AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 10.8., 11.8., 12.8. 2016_

* * *

Schůze po návratu z boje byla více než nepříjemná. Plánovaný útok na Silvovy lodě skončil naprostým debaklem. Nepřátelé unikli, žádní přeživší zajatci nejsou z řad důstojníků, takže žádné podstatné informace, Bond je mrtvý, jedna loď zničená a morálka posádek na bodu mrazu.

„Bond byl náš zvěd, to on měl nejvíc informací o Silvovi, o tom kdo by mohl být zvědem mezi našimi lidmi a kde by mohli piráti sídlit." povídá lady Mansfieldová chladným hlasem. S ní jsou v místnosti jen kapitáni Trevelyan a Tanner a major Boothroyd.

„Vy tři jste s Bondem spolupracovali nejvíce, proto chci vědět, co víte a co dále podniknout."

„Kapitán Bond po mně chtěl prověření několika osob a míst." připustí major Boothroyd.

„Týkalo se to i jistého Taiga Rodrigueze?" zeptá se Trevelyan přímo.

„Ano." souhlasí Boothroyd, poněkud udivený tím, že kapitán ví o potenciální zradě svého prvního důstojníka.

„Bond se mi zmínil, že by mohl bý zvědem pro Silvu a ať si na něj dávám pozor."

„I mně se zmínil o pár lidech, na které by bylo lepší dohlížet." připustí kapitán Tanner. „Ovšem nikdo z nich není důstojníkem, pracují na nízkých pozicích. Ovšem dva z nich mi doporučil právě Rodriguez."

„Majore Boothroyde?" obrátí se lady Mansfieldová na nejstaršího z mužů.

„Dejte mi jména a zjistím, co můžu." slíbí major.

„Děkuji vám." přikývne lady Mansfieldová. „Máte nějaké tušení, kde by mohl být přístav pirátů?"

„Pár míst, která kapitán Bond navrhnul, vypadají slibně." připustí Boothroyd. „Ovšem jejich prohledávání bude – náročné. Obzvláště pokud na sebe nechcete přitáhnout nechtěnou pozornost."

„A co slečna Moneypenny?" zeptá se lady na jedinou ženu v její flotile.

„Sama přišla s přiznáním, že to ona střelila kapitána Bonda a je ochotná příjmout jakýkoliv trest." povídá Tanner.

„Bond jí věřil už od začátku." začne Trevelyan. „Nikdy ani nenaznačil, že by mohla pracovat pro Silvu, nebo že by ji podezíral z čehokoliv nepřístojného."

„Jste ochotný na tuto víru v její osobnost vsadit i svůj život?"zeptá se ho lady Mansfieldová. „Protože Bond jí věřil a teď je ztracený na dně oceánu."

„Nevěřím, že to udělala úmyslně a jsem si jistý, že nebude-li si to moc brát, že by klidně mohla pokračovat ve své práci." řekne Trevelyan s jistotou.

„To si hned ověříme, kapitáne. Vy a Moneypenny budete pokračovat v Bondově práci. Najděte Silvovo sídlo a jeho špehy dřív, než přijdeme o tyhle ostrovy."

„Ano, madam."

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	227. 14-8-2016 JB AU

**14.8. 2016 - James Bond AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 10.8., 11.8., 12.8., 13.8. 2016_

* * *

Nechat se zajmout nepřátelskou posádkou je složitější, než by jeden řekl. Obzvláště když u toho nechcete být zabiti, zmrzačení nebo zraněni. Tedy ne, že by James původně měl v plánu se nechat zajmout. Původní plán byl, že zjistí o přístavu, co půjde, ideálně uvidí i to, jak vypadá jejich slavný vůdce. Pak by ukradl menší loď nebo i obyčejný člun a s pomocí Qho by se nějak dostal na ostrov s britskou vojenskou posádkou. A bylo by to.

Až nato, že James narazil na psa a to vedlo k jeho zajetí.

Naštěstí pro něj se místní piráti rozhodli, že se bude Silvovi hodit víc, když bude živí a schopný mluvit. Naneštěstí je James pořád raněný a teď navíc i hozený v nějaké díře, co vypadá jako nepovedený pokus o studnu. S nepoužitelnou rukou se z té díry ozhodně nedostane.

\- - o - -

Q usoudil, že jediné Jamesovo štěstí je, že jsou ostrovy se suchozemci zajímavější ke studiu, i když jsou obvykle i o dost špinavější a nebezpečnější než jiné, protože jinak by asi samu nudou odplaval pryč. Protože vážně, James mu řekl, ať na něj počká, že se maximálně do dvou východů slunce vrátí, a že pak bude potřebovat Qho pomoc s cestou domů.

Jenže tohle už je třetí východ slunce.

Q ví, na který ostrov chtěl James dovést, zná tohle moře lépe než vlastní ruku, ale copak má cenu tam plavat bez něj? On není jedním z nich, neumí chodit na souši a neví, jak najít Jamesovi společníky, i když mu ten řekl jejich jména. Ale možná by to měl udělat.

James je raněný a říkal, že ho tihle lidé nemají rádi. Q sice nechápe, proč se k sobě suchozemci chovají takhle, nedává mu to žádný smysl, ale pokud udělali Jamesovi díru do ramene jen proto, že ho nemají rádi, kdo ví, jestli mu neudělají něco horšího, když by ho teď chytli. Q věří tomu, že je James dobrý bojovník, soudě podle jeho stavby těla a sebejistého chování. Ale i ten nejlepší bojovník může padnout pro svá zranění.

Nakonec Q dospěl k rozhodnutí. Pokud se James neobjeví do dalšího svítání, půjde najít toho jeho kamaráda.

\- - o - -

Pokud je něco, co o suchozemcích ví každý v oceánu, pak je to krom pravidla, že se jim je lepší vyhýbat i to, že pokud už s nimi jeden musí jednat, musí být hodně na pozoru a musí zaplatit. Naštěstí ne ničím drastickým nebo cenným jako vlastní končetiny nebo tajemství moří či posvátné ryby. Lidem obvykle stačí perla nebo dvě, i když Q už slyšel historky o tom, jak někteří museli v útrobách mrtvých lodí hledat truhlice.

Qmu truhlice přijdou jako podivné verze perel. Neživé věci skryté v tělech jiných, ale ne v každém. Suchozemci jsou divní. Místo ryby, které by se najedli, chtějí bílou kuličku z těl ústřic. Místo ryb do svých sítí nebo štěstí na vodě chtějí dřevěnou truhlici z těl potopených lodí. Ovšem ať už je Qho názor na toto jakýkoliv, rozhodně se mu teď tyto informace hodí.

Vyzbrojený středně velkou perlou a odvahou vzniklou ze strachu o život druhého se Q vydal k přístavu., kde bydlí Jamesovi lodě. Odmítá plout moc blízko, ale na konci nejdelšího mola nebývá moc suchozemců.

Dlouho, dlouho trvá, než se tam objeví někdo, s kým je Q ochotný mluvit, i když je to teprve mládě. A i když trvá příšerně dlouho, než Q ono mládě přesvědčí, ať najde kapitána Trevelyana a přivede ho na konec nejdelšího mola. Nakonec to malé uteklo, perlu v dlani, aby splnilo úkol. Nebo Q aspoň doufá, že splní úkol. Jedno jaký druh, mladí jdou vždy velmi snadno rozptýlit.

A jemu nezbývá než čekat.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	228. 15-8-2016 JB AU

**15.8. 2016 - James Bond AU**

* * *

 _Předchoz část: 10.8., 11.8., 12.8., 13.8., 14.8. 2016_

* * *

James věděl, že je jeho studna lomeno cela dost daleko od přístavu a hlavních budov, aby krom nejhlasitějších zvuků neslyšel nic z jejich činnosti. Taky věděl, že jeho zranění a nedostatek jídla a pití spolu s nadbytkem slunce mohou s jeho vědomím dělat hotové divy. Proto si nebyl tak úplně jistý, jestli doopravdy slyší zvuky boje, nebo ne. Ale neslyšel je moc dlouho. Zase byl obklopen všeobjímajícím tichem a neproniknutelnou tmou.

A pak se ozval mužský hlas a s ním se objevilo světlo.

„No ty vypadáš." ozve se shůry.

James musí dlouho mrkat proti pro něj oslňující louči, než v muži pozná kapitána Trevelyana.

„Alecu?" hlesne James nevěřícně. Nebo se pokusí, protože ten zvuk se moc nepodobá slovům.

O okamžik později se vedle něj spustí žebřík.

„Neboj, přišli jsme tě zachránit." usmívá se na něj Alec z výšky, i když to po tmě není moc vidět. Jeho lidé zatím vytahují Jamese z díry.

„Jak?" zeptá se Bond, když ho dostanou na povrch a je položen na nosítka.

„Q." odpoví mu jen Alec.

\- - o - -

Pravdou je, že se Alecovi nechtělo moc věřit malé holce, která přišla s tím, že s ním chce mluvit muž z moře a zrovna o Jamesovi. Ovšem každá informace se cenní a Alec doufal, že by mohlo jít o někoho, kdo se rozhodl zradit Silvu.

Místo toho našel mořskou pannu. Panice. Kluka. Mořského kluka. A ten mu řekl, že James žije a že je na ostrvě pirátů. Normálně by Alec takovéto informaci nevěřil bez nějakého důkazu. Ale sakra, kolikrát za život vám příjde poradit mořská – kluk?

A tak vzal loď a menší,ale důvěryhodnou posádkou a vydal se na cestu. A k jeho údivu je onen Q opravdu dovedl k ostrovu se skrytým přístavem, který patří pirátům.

Noční boj byl rychlý a drsný, ale překvapení na straně britského námořnictva a přehnaná víra v utajenost přístavu na straně pirátů hráli ve prospěch kapitána Trevelyana. A tak mohl obsadit pirátské sídlo, zabavit veškeré jejich dokumenty a nakonec i našel Jamese, byť v dost příšerném stavu.

Blížilo se svítání, když Alec vyšel ze zabezpečených budov až na nejzazší kus mola.

„Našli jsme Jamese. Žije. A uzdraví se." řekne jen Alec nahlas, než se otočí a vyrazí zpátky. Musí poslat zprávu na vedení a dát jim vědět nejen o Jamesovi, ale i o průlomu v jejich boji proti pirátovi Silvovi a jeho lidem, takže nemá čas hledat v šeru, jestli někde z vody trčí hlava tmavovlasého mladíka s rybím ocasem. Ovšem je si jistý, že ho ten slyšel.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	229. 16-8-2016 JB AU

**16.8. 2016 - James Bond AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 10.8., 11.8., 12.8., 13.8., 14.8., 15.8. 2016_

* * *

„Tvůj ocas je pěkně oslizlý." řekne James a v hlase mu jasně zní znechucení nad tím, čeho se to dotknul.

„Samozřejmě, že je oslizlý." prohodí Q lenivě. Leží v mělké slunce prohřáté vodě a více méně si nevšímá Jamese, který mu nejdřív jezdil prsty po zádech, než jimi sjel na ocas.

„Proč je oslizlý?" nechápe James.

„Protože se o sebe umím starat." prohodí Q, ale pohled přes rameno mu dá najevo, že chce James lepší odpověď. „Kdyby nebyl, plaval bych pomaleji, šupiny by se mi začaly loupat a ještě bych chytl nějakou plíseň nebo něco podobného." vysvětluje mladík.

„Huh." je Jamesova jediná slovní reakce, ovšem jeho prsty se vrátí k ocasu, i když o dost opatrněji než prve.

Q ho nechává. Je rád za chvíli klidu a míru, kterou mu tenhle suchozemec poskytuje. Normálně by si Q nedovolil dřímat v mělké vodě a už vůbec ne na ostrově, kde žijí suchozemci. Ale teď je tady s ním James a ten mu odpřísáhl, že je tady nikdo rušit nebude.

Q je za to rád. Strašně rád. Nechce, aby ho viděli suchozemci. Už tak jich zná až moc. Jamese, jeho kamaráda Aleca, tu starou ženu, které říkají Lady a nějakého starého muže, který nechce věřit, že Q existuje, i když ho viděl na vlastní oči. Ale Q ví už dávno, že jsou suchozemi divní.

„Mansfieldová poslala rozkazy." promluví James po chvíli ticha, které strávil zkoumáním Qho těla. „Za tři dny zase vyplouváme na moře."

„Hm." broukne Q, ovšem vzápětí se protočí, sedne a podívá se přímo na Jamese. „To jako že popluješ na lodi na moře?" ujišťuje se.

„Přesně tohle to znamená." pokýve James hlavou na souhlas.

„To nesmíš!" vyhrkne Q poplašeně a pevně se chytne Jamesovi ruky, jako by tím mohl zabránit v jeho odjezdu.

„A proč ne?" zeptá se James s obavami.

„Vždycky, když plaveš na moři, něco se ti stane." prohlásí Q s jistotou v hlase.

„Q, to není pravda." pousměje se James.

„Ale je! Alec mi o tobě povídal. Vždycky se ti něco stane. A já tě nemůžu pořád hlídat. Vaše lodě jsou rychlejší než já a já nemůžu na širý oceán, to je příliš nebezpečné!"

Nakonec ho James musí políbit, aby zastavil Qho ustarané brebentění. Tento lidský zvyk naštěstí (i přes veškerou Jamesovu snahu) Qho vždy šokuje, takže i teď zajistí jeho zmlknutí.

„Q, neboj se. Budu v pořádku." usměje se na mladíka James.

„Lháři." zamumle Q.

„Budu v pořádku. A i kdybych se zranil, tak se k tobě vrátím. Alec má za úkol mě vždy dovést domů. Za tebou. Takže nemusíš mít starosti." snaží se ho James uchlácholit.

„Alec je stejný jako ty." zabručí Q nespokojeně, ale zase si lehne do vody.

James se na něj jen víc usměje a lehne si vedle něj.


	230. 17-8-2016 Demon AU

**17.8. 2016 - Kingsman Demon AU**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Tohle AU je v každé kapitole na jiný fandom, tudíž je nenavazující, jen jde o stejné téma. O to, že někdo vyvolá démona, aby mu splnil přání a démon pak pro něj pracuje a vypadá u toho jako člověk. A až splní předmět smlouvy, démon sežere duši toho, kdo ho vyvolal. Kdo znáte Kuroshitsuji, víte, o co jde._

* * *

Někteří říkají, že se Richmond Valentine musel zaplést s ďáblem, aby tak snadno a tak rychle zbohatnul a získal vliv. Jiní říkají, že je to prostě genius s nehoráznou hromadou štěstí a že je to jeho asistentka, kdo je ďábel. A víte co? Mají docela pravdu.

Teda skoro.

Gazelle není ďábel. Gazelle je démon. Démon, kterého Richmond Valentine kdysi dávno v opilosti vyvolal, aby mu démon pomohl zachránit svět před globálním oteplováním. Nebyl tak úplně při smyslech, ale i tak smlouva platí. Gazelle pomůže Richmondovi zastavit globální oteplování a on jí po splnění dá svou duši.

Tak se po boku tehdy mladého podnikatele, ekologa a vizionáře objevila pozoruhodná žena, s jejíž pomocí Valentine zbohatl a získal prostředky, se kterými mohl Zemi zachránit.

Až na to, že žádná z metod, které objevili, nefungovala.

Valentine se nemohl vzdát. Jednak nechtěl a taky by Gazelle snědla jeho duši hned.

A pak, po dlouhých letech pokusů narazili na studii profesora Arnolda. A našli způsob. Lidi jsou infekce a je nutné Zemi zbavit tohoto virusu dřív, než nezvratně zničí svého hostitele. Jen to může Zemi zachránit.

A tak Richmond Valentine a Gazelle začali připravovat způsob, jak zachránit planetu před globálním oteplováním – genocidu.

Vše vypadalo, že vyjde podle plánu. Produkce SIM karet s programem, který po zapnutí donutí lidi bojovat. Bezpečné sídlo pro vybrané, kteří pomohou řídit nový svět. Čipy a zajištění spolupráce s dalšími důležitými jedinci. Vše vypadalo, že vyjde.

Ale nevyšlo.

Jedna špionská agentura z Londýna vše zkazila.

Zabili Gazelle, zabili i Valentina a zastavili program.

Richmond Valentine nedodržel smlouvu se svým démonem. Nezastavil globální oteplování. Nedal svou duši Gazelle.


	231. 18-8-2016 Demon AU

**18.8. 2016 - Sherlock BBC Demon AU**

* * *

O žádném démonovi se nedá říct, že by byl upovídaný, i když mluvit umí každý z nich. Ovšem tenhle, tenhle snad nemluví nikdy.

Chlápek, pro kterého teď pracuje, mu dal jméno Sebastian Moran. Když byl vyvolán, byl ten člověk ještě dítě a jeho přáním byl společník, který mu pomůže ovládnout svět a šířit chaos.

A tak se mezi lidmi objevil on. Nejdříve jako starší příbuzný, později jako kamarád a teď ochranka černovlasého Ira, který si doopravdy jde za svým cílem. Jeho démonický bodyguard mu jen pomáhá shánět peníze, ničit konkurenci a chrání jeho zdraví. Víc dělat nemusí, jen čekat.

A tak mu to i vyhovuje. Není to náročné, není to složité. Může si hrát se sniperskými puškami, což je jeho oblíbená hračka a na konec, až jeho člověk umře, bude moci pozřít jednu úžasně černočernou duši. Co na tom, že musí čekat, než jeho člověk zemře stářím, protože před vším ostatním ho musí chránit? Život člověka je jen okamžikem pro démona, který může žít celá milénia, má-li dostatek duší a nezabije-li ho něco z té hrstky pro ně nebezpečných věcí.

A ani ono přání o ovládnutí světa a chaosu není nic nezvyklého nebo podivného, nad čím by se musel pozastavovat. Jen další z typických přání smrtelníků. Není jediný, kdo ve stejnou dobu usiluje o to samé a to i s démonickou pomocí.

Sebastianu Moranovi to je jedno. On jen dál bude plnit svou práci, chránit život Jima Moriartyho a za méně než padesát let hraní si na nejlepšího odstřelovače na Zemi dostane mocnou a všemi zatracenou duši psychopata.

Život mu přeje.


	232. 19-8-2016 Demon AU

**19.8. 2016 - Leon Demon AU**

* * *

Jmenuje se Mathilda a bydlí i se svou blbou rodinou v malém bytě uprostřed města. Má velké plány a tím nejhlavnějším je se dostat někde pěkně daleko od těchhle ubožáků, se kterými žije. Nesnáší je všechny. Teda až na svého malého brášku, ten jedinej je normální. A až odsuď Mathilda uteče, vezme ho s sebou.

A jí ten útěk vyjde, protože bude mít pomoc nadpřirozených bytostí.

Na rozdíl od jiných, Mathilda vidí, když kolem ní jsou andělé nebo démoni. Nebo spíše pozná, kdo jsou obyčejní lidi a kdo mocný, který se tak jen tváří. Třeba hned u nich v patře žije démon, i když není z těch nejmocnějších kolem.

Ale Mathilda zná lidi, takže ji ani samotný Lucifer nemůže vyděsit. Lidi jsou horší než cokoliv jiného.

A to se jí i potvrdí. To, jací jsou lidi hajzli.

Protože její idiot táta se zapletl do nějakého kšeftu s drogama a podvedl jejich šéfa. A ten se vydal za pomstou. Když byla Mathilda na nákupech, vyvraždili celou její rodinu. Normálně by jí to asi bylo jedno, jen příležitost k útěku, ale oni zabili i jejího brášku.

A tak, když se vrátila z obchodu a uviděla před bytem policii, ani se nezastavila, když procházela kolem.

Ne, pokračovala přímo ke dveřím, za kterými bydlel démon. Šla přímo k němu a když ji ten vpustil dovnitř, nabídla mu dohodu. Svoji duši za pomstu těm, co ublížili jejímu bráškovi. Až na to, že démon nechtěl obchodovat s duší dítěte, protože ať už si Mathilda připadala jakkoliv stará, pořád byla jen malá holka.

A tak nakonec dohodu upravili. On z ní udělá zabijáka a pomůže jí s pomstou a až ona umře, dostane její duši. A klidně i tělo, pokud by ho chtěl použít do dalšího života. S tím už démon, byť neochotně, souhlasil.


	233. 20-8-2016 Demon AU

**20.8. 2016 - James Bond Demon AU**

* * *

Každý, kdo zná M, ví, že je to ženská ze železa, s nervy z ocele. A pokud by někdo začal o jejím srdci, řekli by všichni, že pokud ta věc vůbec existuje, jedná se pravděpodobně o kus ledu a skály. Ale přece jen existovalo něco, tedy krom rodiny, pro co srdce této ženy bilo. A to něco byla její práce a agentura.

MI6.

A pro bezpečnost svých lidí a země byla ochotná udělat opravdu hodně. Klidně i uzavřít smlouvu s démonem.

Ovšem byla chytrá, chytřejší než jiní. Zavázala si démona, aby tak dlouho, jak potrvá MI6, tak dlouho démon tu agenturu a její lidi chránil. A za odměnu pak démon dostane nejen její duši, ale také duši každého nepřítele, kterého MI6 zničí, jedno jestli by šlo o ochranku skladu nebo megalomana snažícího se ovládnout svět. Tak zněla dohoda.

A byla to chytrá dohoda. Normálně lidi uzavírají smlouvy, dokud budou žít, ale M věděla, že není bezvěká, že stárne, proto dohodu formulovala jinak. A démon souhlasil, neboť měl slabost pro život na Zemi, který mu přišel mnohem zajímavější než zásvětí, podsvětí či kde to vlastně přižívají, když zrovna neslouží lidem.

Tak si M zajistila, že bude její MI6 chráněná za každé chvíle. I když ona sama si toho moc neužila. Do pár měsíců od smlouvy s démonem zemřela rukou zrádného a zrazeného agenta.

Ale démon na MI6 zůstal. Měl smlouvu, která ho k tomu nutila. A navíc. MI6 by byla ztracená bez svého Quatermastera.


	234. 21-8-2016 WT AU

**21.8. 2016 - Wild Target/Neřízená střela - Coffee shop & Cafés AU/Kavárna**

* * *

Kavárna Maynard byla založena před více než čtyřiceti lety a od té doby se drží na trhu bez jediného roku pauzy. Podnik nyní vede Victor Maynard, jehož otec a kdysi mladý zakladatel kavárny nedávno zemřel a odkázal svou milovanou kavárnu svému jedinému potomku s přáním, aby ten zase odkázal kavárnu svému dítěti.

Což má jeden drobný, nepatrný, skoro nepostřehnutelný háček.

Victor nemá děti. A ve svém věku, kdy už mu vlasy povážlivě prošedly, už ani nečeká, že by si nějakého pořídil. Bez ohledu na to, co do něj hustí jeho matka, Victor ví, že je introvert a samotář a že jeho skvělé baristické schopnosti těžko okouzlí někoho, s kým by chtěl založit rodinu.

Nějakou dobu Victor uvažoval, že by kavárnu předal svému něco jako učni Hectorovi, ale to nedopadlo dobře. Skončilo to hádkami, Hectorovým odchodem a až moc spokojenou paní Maynardovou, Victorovou matkou.

Hector si po nějaké době otevřel kavárnu ne moc daleko od té Victorovi a dle všeho si právě tihle dva konkurují v získání titulu nejlepší kavárny ve městě.

Což paní Maynardová nemůže přenést přes srdce a spolu s jeho osobním životem teď Victorovi předhazuje i jeho pracovní s nadějí, že to jejího syna donutí změnit jeho chování.

Jenže Victorovi jeho chování naprosto vyhovuje.

V kavárně pracuje jen on a na výpomoc si přivzal mladého zrzka Tonyho, který sice pochází z podezřelého prostředí, ale je ochotný se učit a pracovat a to je vše, co Victor v práci potřebuje.

A co se týče toho osobního života – už jsme říkali, že nepočítá s jakýmkoliv romantickým vztahem, i když by v hloubi duše musel přiznat, že by mu něco takového rozhodně nevadilo. Ovšem nepočítá se vztahem, a tak se spokojuje jen se sněním o jisté Rose, která je o dost mladší a pracuje v nedaleké umělecké galerii a vždy před prací se stavuje v kavárně Maynard pro své skořicové latté.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	235. 22-8-2016 WT AU

**22.8. 2016 - Wild Target/Neřízená střela AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 21.8. 2016_

* * *

Tony se dostal na ulici z důvodů, které on sám označuje za nemilost osudu. Ovšem osud se na tohohle zrzka asi začal usmívat, protože se mladíkovi začalo dařit.

Teda nejdřív se dostal do problémů s majitelem jedné kavárny, ale nakonec se vše vyřešilo i bez volání policie. Tony si ovšem musel škodu odpracovat. A pan Maynard byl tak hodný, že mu v tý svojí kavárně dal práci. Teda Tony nejdřív dělal jen úklid a tak, ale postupně ho pan Maynard naučil i dělat kávu a začal mu věřit dost na to, aby ho nechal obsluhovat. A to vše za byt nebo spíš za malý pokojík s koupelnou k pronájmu a za pár peněz jako výplatu.

Pan Maynard je prostě skvělej. Hotovej samaritán.

Ovšem pomalu začíná Tony uvažovat nad tím, jak strašně je na něj pan Maynard hodnej.

Vzal si jako učedníka kluka z ulice. Je vždy slušný a zdvořilý. Stará se o Tonyho, jako by to byl jeho syn nebo jiný blízký příbuzný. Vlastně se k němu chová tak, že si i zákazníci myslí, že jsou otec a syn. A když jim pak Tony řekne, že nejsou příbuzní, začnou se lidi tvářit fakt překvapeně nebo chápavě a někdy se i omlouvají, že nevěděli, že jsou- no vždyť víte.

A pak to Tonymu došlo.

Lidi si myslí, že když nejsou s panem Maynardem rodina, že jsou pár! Jako milenecký pár!

Nejdřív se to Tony snažil zapírat a odmítat, ale pak nad tím začal uvažovat.

Třeba mají ti lidi pravdu. Teda ne o něm, ale o panu Maynardovi. Protože ten chlap nemá ženu ani děti. A Tony ho ani neviděl po žádné pokukovat nebo s nějakou flirtovat. A paní Maynardová, matka pana Maynarda, vždy tvrdí, že její syn není dost chlap. A pan Maynard věčně nosí obleky a to přece normální lidi nenosí. Leda pracháči a businessmani a to pan Maynard není.

O můj bože!

Pan Maynard je gay!

A co když chce sbalit Tonyho?! Co má teď jako dělat?!

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	236. 23-8-2016 WT AU

**23.8. 2016 - Wild Target/Neřízená střela AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 21.8., 22.8. 2016_

* * *

Rose vždy měla kavárnu Maynard ráda. Vaří tam to nejlepší kafe, jaké kdy ochutnala a majitel, Victor Maynard je dokonalé zosobnění gentlemana. Ani Tony, nový barista není špatný, i když je dle Rose trochu praštěný.

Rose měla kavárnu Maynard vždy ráda, ale naprosto si ji a jejího majitele zamilovala, když k nim jednoho dne vrazila, vyhrkla na Maynarda, že kdyby se někdo ptal, že u nich byla celé včerejší odpoledne a on to opravdu udělal.

Rose totiž pracuje v umělecké galerii a padělala tam jeden obraz, který vyměnila za originál. A přišlo se na to. Až na to, že pokud by Rose měla na ono odpoledne, kdy došlo k výměně, alibi, byla by v suchu.

A Victor Maynard ji zachránil. Když se přišli ptát Fergusson, majitel galerie a policie, Maynard jim řekl, že Rose strávila odpoledne s ním vzadu v kavárně a beze svědků.

Tony, Victorův barista se pak prokecl s tím, že je Maynard gay, což trochu zkomplikovalo situaci a vedlo k poněkud trapnému rozhovoru mezi Victorem a Tonym, kdy starší barista vysvětloval mladšímu, že k němu není přitahován, že se jen chová slušně.

A co se týče onoho utajování vztahu, jak policie označila ono schovávání se vzadu, vymluvil se Victor na svou vnoučaty a pokračovateli rodu posedlou matku. Jedno setkání s paní Maynardovou policii stačilo, aby se zbavili jakýchkoliv podezření mířících tím směrem.

Ovšem ne tak Fergusson.

Proto v rámci alibi a z obav o život Rose i dál docházela do kavárny Maynard, kde se scházela v soukromí s jejím majitelem, aby udržela iluzi toho, že se znají. Měla na to více než dost času, protože z galerie ji vyhodili. Postupně se tak Rose seznámila se svým kavárenským rytířem ve stříbrné zbroji. A seznámili se opravdu dobře. Až tak dobře, že se nakonec i vzali.

Mají spolu synka jménem Angel, který jim do života přinesl hromadu štěstí, kupu starostí a božský klid od Victorovy matky a jejich keců o dědicích a pokračovatelích rodu.


	237. 24-8-2016 K A TTSS AU

**24.8. 2016 - Kingsman, Avengers, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven AU - Hodné a Zlé dvojče AU**

* * *

Každý ví, že pokud se někomu narodí dvojčata, že je jedno z nich hodné a druhé zlé. Je to stejné jako to, že každý ví, že ráno vyjde Slunce a v noci hvězdy. Něco, co se děje už od furt.

Eggsy to ví, i když on osobně dvojče nemá a žádné doopravdy nepotkal. Ale zjistil, že Harry a Merlin třeba dvojčata mají. Nebo spíš měli. Ti dva pracovali pro britskou tajnou službu, zapletli se do jisté aféry a skončilo to mučením, střelbou a smrtí. Teď už Harry a Merlin dvojčata nemají.

Co ovšem Eggsy a vlastně nikdo jiný ani netušil je, že Richmond Valentine má dvojče. A že to dvojče, které zůstalo na živu, je dle všech záznamů to zlé dvojče.

„Jak může mít zlé dvojče?" rozhazuje Eggsy nechápavě rukama. „Valentine byl zlej parchant, co chtěl vyvraždit celej svět, tak jak sakra mohl být _on_ ten hodnej?!"

„Každé z dvojčat se narodí s určitou značkou, která určuje, které je hodné a které zlé." začne Merlin vysvětlovat něco, co by měl vědět každý, ale ne vždy tomu tak je. „Správně by obě dvojčata měla mít stejné vzdělání a vše, ale někdy rodiče upřednostňují jedno dítě nebo je už od mala učí, kdo je hodný, kdo zlý, kdo za co stojí. Když něco udělá hodné dvojče, je to vždy dobré, cokoliv udělá zlé dvojče je špatné."

„Pokud Valentine měl tuhle výchovu." vezme si slovo Harry. „Pak vyrostl s tím, že cokoliv udělá, je správné. A jeho bratr tím pádem vyrostl s tím, že za cokoliv, co udělá, bude potrestán. Určitě se tudíž naučil pracovat – opatrněji."

„Páni." hlesneEggsy ohromeně. On tuhle věc vždy bral tak, že jedno dvojče je ďábelské a druhé anděl a přes tonejede vlak. I když je teda fakt, že Harry i Merlin pracují pro tajnou agenturu a občas zabijí, takže to s těma andělama asi nebude zas tak žhavé.

„Takže tenhle Valentinův zlý bratr vede americkou tajnou službu?" vrátí se Roxy k původnímu tématu schůze.

„Není to americká tajná služba, i když vznikli pod ministerstvem obrany." vrtí Harry hlavou. „Jmenují se SHIELD a specializují se na dohled nad všemi se superschopnostmi a superhračkami a na boj proti všem s podobnými vlastnostmi, kteří chtějí zničit nebo aspoň ublížit Zemi. Poslední roky před Valentinem s tím ovšem měli potíže, protože se do toho začala vrtat vláda. Ta je teď ovšem díky Eggsymu a Merlinovi v troskách, takže SHIELD dělá, co může, aby dali dohromady sebe i zemi a obnovili dobré vztahy. Mimo jiné chtějí pomoc i od nás."

„Od nás?" diví se Gawaine. „Já myslel, že SHIELD je celosvětová organizace."

„To jsou." souhlasí Merlin. „Ovšem vzhledem k tomu, co některým provedla předchozí vláda, nikdo z těch superhrdinů netouží moc po tom, aby zůstali ve Státech nebo pod dohledem jejich vlády. Protože někteří chtějí do Británie nebo na území, která momentálně kontrolují Kingsmani, spojil se s námi jejich ředitel, aby takovéto přestěhování zařídil."

„A jejich ředitel je Valentinovo zlé dvojče." zopakuje Peleas.

„Pánové. A dámo." řekne Harry s povzdechnutím. „Zkuste nechat těch předsudků. Když už nic jiného, je to důležité pro naši spolupráci se SHIELDem a také je to docela nepříjemné vůči mně nebo Merlinovi. Nebo vy snad víte, jaké dvojče jsme my dva a jací byli naši bratři? Nebo jestli mezi vámi nesedí další dvojčata, která těmito řečmi můžete urážet?"

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._

* * *

 _Pozn. Autora: Jsem furt měla tendence místo 'Valentinův bratr' psát 'Voldemortův bratr'. Hádám, že se mi něco snaží naznačit, že čtu až moc Potter fanfic... Ne, kecám, fanfic není nikdy moc._


	238. 25-8-2016 K A TTSS (B) AU

**25.8. 2016 - Kingsman, Avengers, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven (Bourne series) AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 24.8. 2016_

* * *

„Takže ti, co chtějí do Anglie, budou žít pod těmi, co zabili tvýho hodnýho bráchu?" ptá se Clint už asi po sté.

„Bartone, pokud máš málo práce, jsem si jistý, že se najde něco, s čím můžeš pomoct. Můžeš jít třeba hledat své hodné dvojče."

„Ne. Kenneth, Aaron nebo jak si teď ten idiot říká, je v pohodě i ta jeho holka.." mávne Clint bez zájmu rukou.

„Bartone, _ty_ jsi zlé dvojče?" diví se Hillová. „Tvoje zločinecká kariéra za moc nestála a teď pracuješ pro ty hodné."

„Hele, mám práci, kde můžu beztrestně ubližovat lidem, to se nepočítá?" diví se Clint. „Nehledě na to, že můj brácha byl idiot, který nemusel nikdy nic dělat, protože byl hodný. Vedle něj stačilo jen kýchnout a už jsem byl zlosyn."

„Vážně dojemné." odtuší Fury suše. „Kontaktovali jste už všechny ty, co chtějí přestěhovat na území kontrolované Kingsmany?"

„Ano, pane." přikývne Hillová na souhlas. „Ne všichni s námi chtěli spolupracovat, ale nakonec se nechali přesvědčit. Pokud se ovšem setkání jakkoliv pokazí, ukončí s námi jakékoliv přátelské vztahy."

„Dobrá." přikývne Fury na souhlas. „Informujete Kingsmany o detailech setkání." dodá a odejde z místnosti.

Hillová a Barton se hned zase vrátí k tématu dvojčat.

„Slyšela jsem, že ti dva, co vedou Kingsmany, jsou taky z dvojčat." povídá Maria. „Akorát nikdo neví, kteří jsou."

„Hmm. A co se stalo s jejich bratry?"

„Prý pracovali pro MI5 a oba zemřeli ve službě." pokrčí Hillová rameny.

„Myslíš, že se jejich rodiče znali, když poslali jedno dítě do tajné agentury a druhé do tajné tajné agentury? Protože to je vážně dost divný."

„Můžeš se jich zeptat, až dorazí. Jsi zapsán na setkání jako bezpečnost. Ale prosím, ptej se až po jednání."

„Hmm. Hele, máme nějaký superhrdinský dvojčata? Protože když já a Fury jsme zlý dvojčata, tak by mě zajímalo, jestli máme i nějaký hodný. Nebo třeba nějaký do páru."

„Jako dvojčata superhrdina a superzáporák?"

„No, třeba."

„O tom pochybuju." zavrtí Hillová hlavou. „Někdo navrhoval, že má Loki hodné dvojče, ale Loki je Jotun a ten druhý je britský herec rozhodně lidského původu."

„Myslíš, že má doktor Banner dvojče? A pokud ano, je to dvojče hodný nebo zlý?" spekuluje Clint. „A co Kapitán? Human Torch je mu hodně podobný, ale každý je z jiný půlky století, tak nemůžou být dvojčata. Ale co kdyby Kapitán měl zlé dvojče? Jak zlé by asi bylo? Myslíš, že by bylo zlejší než Ultron? Neb by bylo zlý jako Donald Trump? Nebo možná Joker."

„Bartone?" zarazí ho Hillová. „Co se ti říkalo o pití kávy?"

„Že bych neměl."

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	239. 26-8-2016 K A TTSS (LS, JB) AU

**26.8. 2016 - Kingsman, Avengers, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven (London Spy, James Bond) AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 24.8., 25.8. 2016_

* * *

„Eggsy, co tě trápí?" zeptá se Harry, když dorazí domů a najde svého mladého přítele v zádumčivé náladě.

„To, jak ste mluvili o dvojčatech." prohodí Eggsy. „Já vím, že jsou, ale nepřemýšlel jsem o nich. Až teďka."

„A co jsi vymyslel?" zajímá se Harry, zatímco si sedá vedle Eggsyho rozvaleného na gauči. Ten si hned lehne, aby měl hlavu v Harryho klíně, než pokračuje.

„Zlí lidi nepotřebujou dvojče. Třeba Dean. A Valentine byl zlej, chtěl zabít všechny ty lidi, tak jak to, že byl hodný dvojče? Není třeba nějak blbě posouzený? Že by jako bylo normální dvojče a zmrd? Protože pak by Valentine byl zmrd a ten Fury normální. Jenže to by pak normální dvojče museli mít i Arthur a Charlie." spekuluje Eggsy nahlas.

Harryho jeho slova z nějakého důvodu rozesmějí.

„Co je?" ohradí se Eggsy skoro uraženě.

„Charlie byl zlé dvojče."

„Co? To jako fakt?!" vyhrkne Eggsy a sedne si.

„Narodil se jako zlé dvojče, ale oba dostali stejnou výchovu a příležitosti. Jeho bratr pracoval pro MI5 a pokud drby mezi agenty nelžou, randil nějakou dobu s dvojčetem od Quatermstera MI6. Svět je očividně malé místo. Ovšem dle mých vědomostí Charlieho bratr zemřel dříve, než se ten dostal ke Kingsmanům."

„Neke."

„Myslím, že právě smrt hodného syna přesvědčila jejich otce, že je lepší stranit s těmi špatnými." dodá Harry.

„A jak to dopadlo. Je po nich." zahučí Eggsy naštvaně, ale po chvíli se zase zklidní a ptá se dál. „A co ty a Merlin? Dle mý škály jste vy ti normální a vaši bráchové tím pádem zmrdi."

„Budu to brát jako kompliment." usoudí Harry, než se pustí do vysvětlování rodinné historie. „Můj otec pracoval pro MI5, Merlinův pro Kingsmany a byli to přátelé. Když se oběma narodila dvojčata, rozhodli se, že každý dá jedno dvojče k MI5 a druhé ke Kingsmanům a aby to bylo spravedlivé, dostane každá agentura hodné i zlé dvojče."

„Si děláš prdel."

„Nech mě domluvit, Eggsy. Naši otcové nás vychovávali stejně, ale matky nebo přesněji jedna z nich byla horší. Věřila v to, že zlo bude vždy zlem a dobro vždy dobrem. Privilegovala dobré a utiskovala zlé. Může to znít krutě, ale naštěstí nežila moc dlouho. Bohužel, stejně jako ona žila i většina světa a žije tak dodnes. Nakonec to dopadlo tak, jak si naši otcové přáli. Jedno hodné a zlé dvojče do MI5, jedno hodné a zlé Kingsmanům. Naštěstí byl Merlin vždy genius, takže jsme se nemuseli rvát o stejnou pozici."

„Mi chceš vážně tvrdit, že ty nebo Merlin ste zlý dvojče? To ti nesežeru." ohradí se Eggsy.

„Ovšem je to pravda."

„Ale vy ste oba skvělí! Na vás není nic zlýho. Ani na jednom."

„Mám snad žárlit na to, jak kladný názor máš na Merlina?" pousměje se Harry.

„Dej pokoj." ožene se po něm Eggsy. „A nech si ty kecy. Neuvěřím ti, že seš ty nebo Merlin zlej. To ani náhodou."

„A přeci je to pravda." pokrčí Harry rameny.

„Co se stalo s těmi bráchy?" zeptá se Eggsy po chvíli.

„Můj bratr si hrál na dvojitého agenta, čímž zradil zemi i svého milence, což byl Merlinův bratr a ten ho za to zastřelil." povídá Harry se smutným výrazem. „Ovšem je sporné, jak moc bylo to zastřelení trestem nebo pomstou, protože ho tím zachránil před výslechem a ten v té době rozhodně neodpovídal ženevským konvencím."

„To je drsný." prohodí Eggsy ohromeně a zděšeně zároveň.

Harry na to nic neříká, jen nechá Eggsyho, ať to zkusí pochopit, na což mladý muž potřebuje chvíli času. Do postele jdou oba mlčky.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	240. 27-8-2016 K A TTSS AU

**27.8. 2016 - Kingsman, Avengers, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 24.8., 25.8., 26.8. 2016_

* * *

„Takže nech mě to shrnout." zečne Roxy pomalu, zatímco jde po Eggsyho boku letištní halou k jejich letu do Ameriky. „Dle jejich rodinné historie je jeden z našich šéfů zlé dvojče. A jejich bratři jsou – jeden zradil zemi a druhý ho zastřelil."

„Jo." přikývne Eggsy na souhlas. „Kdybych měl vybrat, řek bych, že z těch bráchů byl Harry ten zlej a Merlin ten hodnej, ale to by znamenalo, že je náš Merlin zlý dvojče a to je blbost." rozhodí mladý muž rukama.

„Stejná blbost mi přijde, že by Harry měl být zlé dvojče." řekne Roxy. „Oni jsou oba skvělí a ani o jednom nemůžeš říct, že by byl zlý. Vždyť chrání zemi a svět a všechny lidi."

„Řekni mojí mámě." odfrkne si Eggsy. „Nesnáší Harryho. Nejprv proto, že prý zabil tátu a teď proto, že prý mě zneužívá."

„To jako vážně?"

„Jo. By bylo fajn, kdyby toho nechala. Nebýt Harryho, tak není ani jeden z nás." povídá Eggsy s rukama křížem a s naštvaným výrazem.

„Z čeho máš tak špatnou náladu?" zeptá se Merin, který je míjí cestou do kokpitu.

„Máma." zahučí Eggsy, než sebou plácne do jednoho z polstrovaných sedadel.

Merlinovi po obličeji přeletí poněkud bolestivý výraz, když si vzpomene na paní Unwinovou, ale nic nekomentuje a zmizí.

„Víš, stejně je to blbost." prohodí Roxy po chvíli ticha. „Chovat se k někomu nějak jen proto, že se narodil jako dvojče a má někde značku, že je prý zlý. To je blbost. Je to jako si myslet, že každý hispánského původu musí umět španělsky nebo že všichni asiati mají potíže se zrakem, protože mají šikmé oči. Je jedno, jestli se Harry a Merlin narodili jako zlé nebo hodné dvojče nebo to, že jsou vůbec dvojčata. Jsou skvělí, jací jsou a my bychom se k nim takhle měli chovat."

„Rox? Ty bys měla psát proslovy." usoudí Eggsy s úsměvem. „Ale máš pravdu. Kašlem na nějaký sourozence. Ale na tohoValentinova bráchu si dám pozor."

„Eggsy, co jsem teď říkala?"

„Já tě slyšel, ale je to Valentinovo zlý dvojče. A Valentine byl ušišlaný megaloman v šílených hadrech, tak mě zajímá, jaký je jeho bratr."

„Úplný opak, tomu věř." ozve se od dveří Harryho hlas a vzápětí na palubu letadla nastoupí on i Peleas.

„Tak. Můžeme vyrazit?" zeptá se Merlin směrem od kokpitu.

„Už ano. Amerika čeká. Nebo to, co z ní zbylo."

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Moje verze je, že Harry Hart je hodné dvojče Billa Haydona a že Merlin je zlé dvojče Jima Prideauxe. Změna jména nastala samo kvůli utajení atd. Ovšem Nature and Nurture jsou mocné čarodějky a svobodná vůle taky, takže ono rozdělení dvojčat není úplně neprůstřelné._


	241. 28-8-2016 Olymp AU

**28.8. 2016 - Olympic AU/Olympijské AU**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Tohle AU má vzato kolem a kolem nenavazující kapitoly, kdy se každá týká jiného sportu. Zahrnuty jsou tady fandomy - Kingsman, James Bond, Sherlock BBC, Avengers, Wild Target/Neřízená střela, Leon, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven_

* * *

 _Moderní pětiboj: střelba, šerm, jezdectví, plavání, přespolní běh - James Bond, Kingsman_

* * *

Moderní pětiboj je, jak všichni jistě víte, olympijská disciplína složená ze šermu, plavání, parkuru a běhu spojeného se střelbou. Británie má samozřejmě své zástupce jak v ženské tak v mužské kategorii. V obou případech po dvou lidech.

Za ženy můžete akorát na parkurové dráze vidět Eve Moneypenny na klisně Millenium, pro kterou jde již o druhý start na olympijských hrách. V těch minulých, v Londýně se umístila v první dvacítce, ovšem na medaily to nebylo. Nyní, na začátku třetí disciplíny je na třicátém místě. Parkur byl vždy její silná disciplína, tak snad se jí podaří neprohloubit ztrátu, kterou utrpěla díky plavání, což je pro ni vždy nejtěžší část souboje.

Její soupeřkou je mimo jiné Roxanne Mortonová, teprve devatenáctiletá dívka, která se na soutěžním poli objevila teprve loni a hned začala zářit.

Stejně jako Gary Unwin, který soutěží v mužském pětiboji i Roxanne Mortonová trénuje pod bývalým olympijským vítězem a mistrem světa v této kategorii Harrym Hartem. A daří se jí. V šermu doslova zářila a plavání jí také šlo, takže nyní, před parkurem, je na pátém místě. Navíc je známo, že běh, střelbu i parkur mívá lepší než její krajanka Moneypenny, takže je jasné, že pokud se nestane něco vážného, že Roxanne Mortonová skončí o dost lépe než Moneypenny. Hartův trénink se očividně vyplatil.

Ovšem bez ohledu na rozdílné výsledky se říká, že jsou Mortonová a Moneypenny dobrými kamarádkami. Prý dokonce starší z atletek vzala svou nejnovější kolegyni pod svá křídla a dělá jí rádce a důvěrníka.

To samé se ovšem nedá říct o britských pětibojařích. Hartův svěřenec Unwin se prý se svým krajanem Heskethem, kterého trénuje Chester King, nemůže ani vystát, což je vzájemné. Říká se, že prý se spolu i párkrát poprali.

No, když se podíváte na jejich původ, dá se říct, že jsou tihle dva každý z opačného konce spektra. Hesketh je prvorozený syn šlechtické rodiny se vzděláním odpovídajícímu původu, co na koni nejspíš jezdil dřív, než se naučil pořádně chodit. Proti němu Unwin, kterého Hart prakticky vytáhl z kriminálu, aby z kluka z nechvalně známé londýnské čtvrti udělal naději své země na olympijské zlato.

Nemám tušení, co si Hart myslel, když ho začal trénovat, ale rozhodně se zdá, že myslel velice dobře. Po šermu byl Hesketh před Unwinem, ale ten se mu vyrovnal při plavání a nyní se ti dva dělí o stejné, osmé místo. Kdo ví, jak s jejich pořadím zamíchají zítřejší jízdy mužů.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	242. 29-8-2016 Olymp AU

**29.8. 2016 - Olympic AU/Olympijské AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 28.8. 2016_

* * *

 _Desetiboj – běh na 100m, skok daleký, vrh koulí, skok vysoký, běh na 400m, překážkový běh na 110m, hod diskem, skok o tyči, hod oštěpem, běh na 1500m - James Bond, Avengers, Sherlock BBC, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy_

* * *

V této skupině hodu oštěpem můžete krom amerického hrdiny Rogerse vidět i dva ze tří britských desetibojařů. Tohle je druhý Rogersův hod, kterým ještě o dobrých dvacet centimetrů zlepšil svůj předchozí pokus.

Jeho příběh je jak z Hollywoodu. Malý nemocný kluk, který chce být stejným sportovcem jako jeho nejlepší kamarád. Za pomoci trenéra, který věřil ve ztracené případy, se nakonec vypracoval a i přes všechny své zdravotní potíže se dostal až na olympiádu.

Příběh jeho kamaráda je stejně zfilmovatelný, i když tragičtější, protože Barnes má ve svém životopise i vlakovou nehodu a ztrátu celé své levé paže, jen aby za pomoci Rogerse všechny nesnáze překonal a vrátil se jako paraolympionik s výsledky lepšími než zdravější sportovci. Kdyby to někdo zfilmoval, rozhodně by neprodělal.

Ale zpět k soutěži.

Právě háže Bond, což je nejstarší desetibojař nejen britské výpravy, ale i z celého startovního pole. Duo Bond-Trevelyan bylo a je známé snad každému, kdo kdy slyšel o desetiboji, ale zatímco Trevelyan už před dvěma lety ukončil aktivní sportovní kariéru a dal se na dráhu trenéra, Bond se tvrdohlavě drží své sportovní kariéry, i když jeho šance na medaili neustále klesají.

Nejmladší z britských desetibojařů Guillam pochází z třetí generace medailistů v desetiboji, ovšem pokud vám jeho příjmení nic neříká, neděste se, neboť pojem generace je obrazný. Jeho trenérem je totiž dvojnásobný mistr světa a stříbrný olympionik George Smiley, který vždy vyhrával každý meeting, jen aby na každé olympiádě o chlup přišel o zlato. A jeho trenérem byl Chief, zlatý desetibojař i mistr světa. Nezbývá než doufat, že se Guillam bude držet tradic a i on si z olympiády přiveze nějaký cenný kov.

V tom mu mimo jiné bude konkurovat třetí Brit v desetiboji a mistr Evropy, John Watson. Toho ovšem teďka s oštěpem neuvidíte, protože je ve druhé skupině desetibojařů.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	243. 30-8-2016 Olymp AU

**30.8. 2016 - Olympic AU/Olympijské AU**

* * *

 _Předchozí část - 28.8., 29.8. 2016_

* * *

 _Střelba na olympiádě – 10m vzduchová puška, 10m vzduchová pistole, trap (střelba na pohyblivý terč), double trap, 50m libovolná pistole, 25m rychlopalná pistole, 50m libovolná malorážka 60 ran v leže, 50m libovolná malorážka - 3 pozice, skeet (střelba na hliněné holuby) - Avengers, Leon, Wild Target_

* * *

Zatímco u žen byla při střelbě na 50 metrů jasnou vítězskou francouzska Mathilda, kterou trénoval legendární střelec a francouzský reprezentant Leon, v souboji mužů je mnohem nejasnější, kdo vyhraje.

V závodním poli plném asijských států se objevili jen dva evropané, z čehož oba dva briti a jeden američan. Jinak tu mále Čínu, Vietnam, Severní i Jižní Koreu a se dvěma zástupci i Thajsko.

Souboj Britů Tonyho a Dixona by mohl být zajímavý. Tedy nepředpokládá se, že by některý z těchto dvou mohl vyhrát zlato, i když každý může překvapit, ale oním soubojem se myslí spíše to, že jsou oba dva chovanci stejného trenéra, oficiálně nejlepšího britského střelce Victora Maynarda.

Hector Dixon až do loňského roku trénoval pod Maynardem, než od něj pro jisté rozpory odešel. Poté se Maynardovou jedničkou stal mladičký Tony. Zda-li Dixonovi odchod od Maynarda pomůže, to se teprve uvidí. Stejně tak se uvidí, jak si poradí Tony, u kterého jde o první účast na olympiádě.

Ovšem jak už se řeklo, papírově se ani od jednoho nečeká medaile jedno jaké hodnoty.

Horkým kandidátem na zlato je američan Barton, který je zázračným střelcem snad ve všem od luku přes vzduchovku až po brokovnici. Jsem si jistý, že kdyby se soutěžilo ve střelbě z praku, vyhrával by i to.

Barton je prostě další americkou jistotou na medaily a pokud chcete vidět ještě jednu takovou jistotu, koukněte se do publika. Ona rusovláska fandící Bartonovi je nejen jeho kamarádka, ale i kolegyně ve sportu Natasha Romanoff, která Spojené Státy reprezentuje v gymnastice. Původně zastupovala Rusko, ale přestěhovala se, získala nové občanství a začala reprezentovat je. Vzhledem k oné ruské dopingové aféře je vlastně dobře, že změnila barvy, jinak by se na olympiádu taky nemusela dostat.

Ale zpátky ke střelbě.

Po prvním vyřazování řady střelců opustil nováček Tony, jehož nervy pracovaly proti němu. Nedá se nic dělat. Doufejme, že se Tony dostane i na příští olympiádu, kde se mu snad bude dařit líp.

A začíná další kolo.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	244. 31-8-2016 Olymp AU

**31.8. 2016 - Olympic AU/Olympijské AU**

* * *

 _Prředchozí část: 28.8., 29.8., 30.8. 2016_

* * *

 _Skoky do vody – 3m prkno, 3m prkno synchronizované, 10m věž, 10m věž synchronizované - James Bond, Sherlock BBC_

* * *

A máme tady kvalifikace skoků do vody z věže. I když jde o disciplínu, kde v poslední době jasně vedou borci z asijských zemí, tak i Británie tady más vé zástupce. Přesněji tři zástupce.

Nejstarší z nich je v této kvalifikační skupině. Bill Tanner před olympiádou prohlašoval, že nepočítá s medailovým umístěním a že i když se na své poslední olympiádě míní dostat co nejdál, tak i tak si ji chce hlavně užít a nestresovat se. Pravdou je, že prkno je mu bližší než věž, takže tady určitě žádné stresy nebudou. V budoucnu se prý Tanner vidí jako trenér juniorů na svém domovském bazéně. Nezbývá, než mu držet palce, aby mu to vyšlo.

Jeho dva krajané jsou každý v jiné kvalifikačn skupině.

Sherlock Holmes již skákal a probojoval se do semifinále. A to probojoval se je myšleno doslovně, protože o poslední postupové místo se skoro porval s irským závodníkem Moriartym. No, ani jeden z nich není znám pro klidnou povahu.

Třetím Britem této disciplíny je Holmesův malý bráška, který je všeobecně znám jako Q, protože, cituji toho závodníka – jeho jméno je prokletí rodičů a on nechce vědět, kde na něj přišli. Ovšem rodiče Holmesovi měli očividně spoustu času při hledání nezvyklých jmen u všech jeho sourozenců, ne jen u něj. Čtyři bratři Holmesovi se jmenují Sherrinford, Mycroft, Sherlock a Willoughby. Ovšem jen poslední dva se věnují sportu.

A Tanner už má skok za sebou, ovšem dopad do vody nebyl ideální, i když jinak byl skok na jedničku. Ne, ne, takhle to na postup vypadat nebude, ne s tímhle hodnocením. Můžeme jen doufat, že další skoky Tannerovi vyjdou lépe.

Ze tří britských závodníků je to právě nejmladší Holmes, kdo je největší nadějí na medaily mezi jednotlivci, i když samozřejmě konkurence je velká a i když si Q Holmes vede dobře na národní a evropské scéně, na té mezinárodní ještě neměl tolik šancí zazářit. Tím samozřejmě nechceme tvrdit, že by se na takových soutěžích neobjevil, protože to by byla lež. Letos i loni jsme ho mohli vidět na závodech i s jeho bratrem a to v kategorii synchronizovaných skoků do vody, kde si vždy vedli náramně dobře.

No, uvidíme tedy, jak se našim hochům bude dařit v olympijské konkurenci. Budeme doufat, že skvěle, protože tahle trojka ještě žádnou olympijskou medaily nemá a bylo by skvělé tohle napravit.


	245. 1-9-2016 A AS

**1.9. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu**

* * *

„Tak na co budeme koukat?" ptá se Clint, zatímco spolu s Natashou a Philem prochází mezi regály videopůjčovny.

„Něco, co nás zabaví na celý víkend." usoudí Phil. „A vynechal bych Hobita a Lotr ságu a Harryho Pottera, ty jsme viděli minule. A předminule taky."

„Když na tom trváš." povzdechne si Nat s ne moc nadšeným výrazem.

„A co tohle?" ukáže Clint na sadu čtyř DVD.

„Vážně, Bartone?" ušklíbne se Natasha posměšně.

„Cokoliv, jen ne tohle." zhrozí se Phil, když vidí černý přebal, na kterém jsou dvě bledé ruce držící rudé jablko.

„Proč ne? Slyšel jsem, že je to slavný." diví se Clint.

„Bartone. Nudná puberťačka se nechává šmírovat stalkerským vlkodlakem a stalkerským upírem. Je to romantika pro dívky, která je učí, že si musí najít chlapa, ideálně upíra, protože jinak nejsou nic a nepřežijí ani den." zkritizuje Phil sérii.

„Jak to, že o tom tolik víš?"

„Mám neteř." připomene jim Coulson.

„Takže trapná romantika mezi holkou a upírem?" ujišťuje se Clint.

„Jo. Hlavní postavy jsou pěkně nudné." potvrdí Phil, než se vydá uličkou dál.

Ostatní ho následují na výpravě za víkendovým maratonem.

„Hele, tak mě napadlo." začne Clint po chvíli, v ruce přebal remaku Star Treku. „Upíři jsou nemrtví, že? Aby se z vás stal upír, musíte umřít. Pak sice oživnete, ale pořád jste byli mrtví a nežijete doopravdy."

„Jo, tak to obvykle funguje. Proto se jim taky říká nemrtví." souhlasí Natasha.

„Takže když ta holka začala randit s upírem, tak to je vlastně nekrofilka, ne?" vydedukuje si Barton.

Na moment se všichni tři zarazí, jen v duchu rozebírají onu myšlenku.

„Clinte." obrátí se Phil čelem k agentovi. „Myslím, že jsi právě zničil sny spoustě malých holek. Nepřibližuj se k mé neteři."

„Já myslela, že chceš, aby ji to upíří šílenství přešlo." diví se Natasha.

„To ano. Ale ne tak, aby byla traumatizovaná do konce života." pokrčí Phil rameny. „Co třeba tohle?" zeptá se vzápětí a ukáže na sérii Jurského Parku."


	246. 2-9-2016 JB

**2.9. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

R se ujistí, že vyčerpaný Q doopravdy odešel domů, než ztiší radio, přes které komunikuje s Bondem na misi a obrátí se na celé Q-branch.

„Prosím o pozornost." křikne na celou místnost. „Velká rada rozhodla. Operace Žaluzie má zelenou."

Jako by tou jedinou větou vše změnila. Z více méně znuděné místnosti plné geniů a techniků je najednou místnost plná nadšeného očekávání a napětí.

\- - o - -

„Proč tomu vůbec říkáme operace Žaluzie?"

„Protože je to z francouzštiny."

„Co?"

„U nich se žárlivost a žaluzie čtou stejně."

„Já myslel, že se píšou stejně."

„Fakt?"

„To je vlastně dost dobrý nápad."

„Neboj, my víme."

\- - o - -

„Tady je váš čaj, pane." usměje se nová internistka na Quatermastera.

„Díky." zmumle Q, než automaticky natáhne ruku pro hrnek, aniž by zvedl pohled od obrazovky.

„Není zač." zašvitoří blondýnka, než se zahihňáním vloží Qmu hrnek do ruky. Dá si přitom záležet, aby svými prsty přejela po Qho ruce.

Ne, že by si toho Quatermaster všimnul, ten jen upil čaje a pokračuje v práci. Ovšem někdo jiný si rozhodně všimnul.

\- - o - -

„Q, kdy jsi naposledy jedl?" zeptá se R.

„Ehm. Ráno? Snídal jsem." povídá Q, ovšem nezní moc jistě.

„Není divu, že jste takové vyžle." ozve se od dveří Bondův pobavený hlas.

„Q, pošlete 007 na misi a pak půjdete se mnou na večeři." rozhodne R.

„Na večeři?"

„Ano, a vy ji sníte." přikývne R na souhlas.

„Q-branch dělá párty?" zeptá se agent zvědavě.

„Ne." zavrtí R hlavou. „Všichni mají buď plno práce nebo jiný program."

„Takže jen my dva? Tak jo." prohodí Q, než se obrátí na agenta, aby mu předal vybavení.

„My dva. A 009." prohodí R jako by nic. „Je tu nový a já mu slíbila, že mu ukážu, kam se tady dá jít najíst."

„No tak jo." povzdechne si Q, než pokračuje v práci.

\- - o - -

„Q!" křikne Alec nahlas a v okamžiku stojí těsně u Quatermastera, který cosi datluje do počítače.

„Trevelyane, jste tu brzo."

„Ale no tak, Q. Kolikrát ti mám říkat, že mi máš říkat Alecu?" broukne agent, zatímco se naklání nad Qho. Rukama se opírá o desku stolu, zatímco stojí za Qho židlí, takže mladého muže prakticky uvěznil mezi sebou a deskou stolu.

„Za prvé je to neprofesionální a za druhé, Trevelyane, si to nezasloužíte." prohodí Q, aniž by jen naznačil, že by mu takovédle narušení osobního prostoru vadilo.

„A kdybych přinesl zpátky svoje vybavení z téhle mise, pak bych si tykání zasloužil?" v podstatě zavrní Alec.

Q si jen povzdechne, než zakloní hlavu a podívá se na agenta, který se nad ním sklání, čímž jejich obličeje dostane velice, velice blízko k sobě.

„Trevelyane, jedete na misi s Bondem. Nevěřím tomu, že by moje vybavení přežilo. Vlastně už mám předepsané zprávy o zničení. Čekají jen na datum, vysvětlení a váš podpis." povídá Q skoro znuděně, aniž by jen mrknutím naznačil, jestli mu jejich blízkost vadí nebo ne. „Ale pro mě za mě, dobrá. Jak chcete. Když přinesete veškeré svoje vybavení a ve funkčním stavu, budu vám tykat a budu používat vaše křestní jméno"

„Výborně." usměje se Alec.

„Neruším?" ozve se od dveří hlas agenta 007.

„Akorát Trevelaynovi bráníte v plánování dalších nesplnitelných slibů." prohodí Q, pohled znova obrácený k počítači. Nevidí tak ani upravujícího se Trevelyana ani Bondův naštvaný výraz. Když si Q stoupne, tváří se už oba dva natolik profesionálně, jak jen to normálně zvládají.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	247. 3-9-2016 JB

**3.9. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 2.9. 2016_

* * *

James nemá radost. A víte proč James nemá radost? Kvůli tomu, co se děje na Q-branch a v jeho okolí!

Nejdřív to byli noví internisti na Q-branch, jakýsi Mike a Judy, kteří místo učení se o tom, jak to chodí na tomhle pracovišti a jak chránit životy agentů v poli, dávali pozor akorát na to, kdo donese Qmu čaj a bude se u toho víc culit.

Pak si Bond díky různým poznámkám a narážkám dal dohromady, že se různí členové Q-branch a MI6 snaží dostat Qho na večeři. Dle jeho vědomí se to podařilo akorát Ev pokud se něco nezměnilo, tak tyhle dvě berou Quatermastera jako mladšího bratra až syna, který potřebuje jejich ochranu a rady. Hlavně rady ohledně toho, s kým randit, protože Bond _ví,_ že pokaždé, když ty dvě vytáhly Qho na jídlo, že s nimi vždy byl i nějaký mladý a nezadaný muž. A díky jisté situaci, o které se na MI6 nesmí mluvit, ale každý o ní ví, je známou informací, že je jejich Quatermaster homosexuál.

A aby toho nebylo málo, tak James našel Aleca, jak se lepí na Qho a flirtuje s ním! Aleca! Svého tak zvaného nejlepšího kamaráda!

Takže James udělal to, co by udělal každý rozumný a zainteresovaný agent. Počkal, až s Alecem dorazí do cílové destinace jejich mise, vypnul veškerou komunikaci, postaral se, aby byli ve slepém bodě všech kamer a jal se svého kdysi nejlepšího kamaráda vyslýchat.

Tedy Alec měl nejdřív poznámky na to, jak dlouho Jamesovi trvalo, než vybuchnul, a že to musí být rekord, ale pak na Jamesovo naléhání začal vysvětlovat.

A totiž to, že celá MI6 si z nějakého důvodu všimla sexuálního napětí mezi agentem 007 a Quatermasterem. Proto vznikla celoorganizační akce jménem Žaluzie. Cílem tohoto plánu je donutit Jamese Bonda žárlit a tím pádem i jednat ohledně jeho citů a potenciálního vztahu s Qem.

Internisti, které James na smrt vyděsil, dostali bohaté příplatky za práci ve vysoce rizikovém prostředí.

Většina z těch, které R a Eve zvou na večeře s Qem to dělá pro výhody plynoucí z potěšení těchto dvou žen nebo pro vydírání, které na ně mají. Ale pár jich má o Qho vážně zájem.

Alec se zúčastnil pro flašku vodky, kterou mu Eve slíbila a taky, že je to děsná prdel nutit Jamese žárlit, protože se na jeho manžela lepí jiní lidi.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	248. 4-9-2016 JB

**4.9. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 2.9., 3.9. 2016_

* * *

Pravdou je, že nejbližší termín, kdy si spolu mohli Jame klidem popovídat, byl telefonát na konci mise.

„Takže akce Žaluzie?" zopakuje Q pomalu. Do telefonu se ozývá rychlé cvakání kláves.

„Myslíš, že něco najdeš?" zajímá se James.

„Jestli jsou dost hloupí, aby měli záznamy v elektronické podobě, tak ano." ujistí ho Q. „Vážně jsou do toho namočení všichni?"

„Podle Aleca kompletní MI6." potvrdí James. „Dokonce i Mallory a Tanner."

„Co?! Ale ti dva nám přece zajišťovali dokumentaci kvůli svatbě a všemu! Bill mi šel za svědka." nechápe Q. Na moment zapomněl i datlovat.

„PodleAleca ti dva jen chtějí vědět, jak dlouho bude trvat, než se zlomíme a přiznáme, že jsme spolu. Alec a ti dva prý mezi sebou mají sázku ohledně toho, co vše přiznáme. Jestli jen zájem o toho druhého nebo vše i se svatbou."

„Řekli ti, o co se vsadili?"

„To jsem z Aleca nedostal. Můžu ještě zkusit hrubé násilí."

„Nech to být. Škoda. Mohli jsme je obrat." zabručí si Q pod nosem. „Pořád tomu nemůžu uvěřit!" vyhrkne vzápětí.

„Že nás chce celá agentura dát dohromady?"

„Že se do toho pletou i ti tři!" nadává Q. „Aleca chápu, bylo by divné, kdyby stál stranou od něčeho takového, ale Bill a Mallory? To je podraz!"

„To je." souhlasí James. „A ty náhodou nevíš, jak se jim pomstít, co?"

„Hada do postele? Antrax? Nějaká z těch trapných pastí, co na tebe zkoušeli použít záporáci?" navrhuje Q. „O ne. Počkej. Mám geniální nápad." uchechtne se Q a na moment zní jako šílený vědec. Nebo šílený záporák.

„Ano?" zeptá se James opatrně. On z první ruky ví, jak děsivý jeho manžel dokáže být, když chce.

„Jak by asi R a Eve reagovaly, kdyby zjistily, že ti tři vědí o naší svatbě a jen je tahali za nos?"

„Q, ty jsi ďábel." usoudí James s úsměvem. „Já vím, proč jsem si tě bral."

„Já myslel, žes to udělal pro mé krásné oči."

„A velice šikovné prsty."

„To taky."

„A mimochodem. Vypadá to, že mně a Alecovi budeš muset od teď v práci tykat." dodá James.

Odpovědí mu je jen prudké nadechnutí a zvuk nárazu.

„Q? Jsi v pořádku? Q? To znělo, jako bys spadl. Přece jsi mi neomdlel? Q? Q?!"


	249. 5-9-2016 K

**5.9. 2016 - Kingsman (Harry Potter)**

* * *

Eggsy je skvělý agent. Merlin to ví ze všech nejlépe, protože tu byl po celou dobu jeho výcviku a taky s pomocí tohoto mladého muže zachránil svět. Eggsy je skvělý agent a žádná práce snad krom papírování mu nesmrdí.

Je tu jen jeden malý nepatrný problém.

Eggsy je fanouškem Harryho Pottera. A nebojí se to použít.

Během výcviku a V-Day si toho nikdo nevšimnul, protože Eggsy byl celou dobu až v příliš velkém stresu a napětí. Ale jak měl jednou své místečko jisté a mohl se uvolnit, tak to začalo. Eggsy se projevil jako totální Potterhead. A Merlin by dal hodně, aby tenhle pojem neznal.

Začalo to po trochách. Nadávky na podělané zmijozely sem nebo na natvrdlé nebelvíry tam.

Pak byla ona památeční mise, která se dost zvrtla a kdy Eggsy přes celý odposlechový systém zanadával, cituji: Pro Merlinovi nejvytahanější spoďáry! Konec citace. Tím prohlášením Eggsy odrovnal funkčnost celého Merlinova oddělení. A zajistil si přivítání po misi od ne moc šťastné hlavy onoho oddělení.

Tehdy Eggsy vyrukoval s celou sérií sedmi knih ze světa Harryho Pottera a ještě s pár navíc. A začal hlášky z tohoto světa používat naplno.

Například slovo _bombarda_ už je známé a obávané po celé agentuře. _Mdloby na tebe_ anebo _obliviate_ také.

Merlin měl sto chutí Eggsyho uškrtit, ale zvládal se ovládat a mladý muž tudíž přežil. I když Merlin měl chvílemi cukání (hlavně po dalším Eggsyho použití merlinovsky zaměřených nadávek), aby mu ruka s perem ujela zrovna nad jeho šálkem...

No a pak se to ještě zhoršilo.

Eggsy byl vážně zraněný a po dobu své rekonvalescence měl pomáhat s výcvikem nováčků. Merlin je přesvědčený, že ho nový Arthur chtěl za něco potrestat. A taky si byl stoprocentně jistý, že Eggsy svého kandidáta vytáhl ze sjezdu fanoušků Harryho Pottera.

Po zatopení ložnice Eggsyho kandidát prohlásil, že je škoda, že nemají přístup k žaberníku, ale že bublinové kouzlo naštěstí taky zabralo.

Jeho pes se jmenuje Sirius a Merlin vsadí svoji pozici, že to jméno má taky něco společného s Potterem, protože Eggsy se tvářil až moc hrdě. A pak Roxyna kandidátka pojmenovala svého vlčáka Remus a Eggsy skoro začal dojetím slzet.

Při seskoku padákem Eggsy kandidátům mimo klasických instrukcí řekl, že tady nebude žádné _aresto momentum_ , které by je zachránilo, ale že smějí použít _wingardium leviosa_ , pokud to zvládnou. Kupodivu všichni kandidáti otevřeli svoje padáky a Eggsyho kandidát se omluvil, že si _přiaccioval_ svůj Kulová Blesk. Načež se začal hádat s Roxynou kandidátkou, proč on má Kulový Blesk a ona jen Nimbus 2000.

Zatímco Eggsy ty dva sledoval s láskou v očích, Merlin vážně uvažoval o důchodu. Anebo o alkoholu.

A když pak Eggsyho kandidát skončil na kolejích, začal kluk místo o Kingsmanech sypat informace o ministerstvu magie a že jeho únosce nepřežije, protože jeho kámoš je bystrozor a může používat neprominutelné.

Samozřejmě, že se agentem stal Eggsyho Harrym Potterem posedlý kandidát, protože jakýkoliv jiný výsledek by znamenal klid pro Merlina a jeho nervy. A to by přece nemohlo být.

A co se týče Roxyny kandidátky, tak slečna se v půlce výběru rozhodla, že se jí líp bude pracovat ve vývojovém a že se postará, aby měli agenti lepší košťata, než je Kulový Blesk. Bohužel pro Merlina se v ní shlédla Morgana, takže jí to ani nemůže zakázat.


	250. 6-9-2016 JB LS

**6.9. 2016 - James Bond, London Spy**

* * *

Byla to další pokerová noc, až na to, že touhle dobou a s množstvím vypitého alkoholu jde spíš o noc, kdy všichni sedí kolem stolu a rozjímají nad svými osudy, minulostí, budoucností. A nějak se dopracovali k dotazu, jak se vlastně všichni dostali k MI6.

„Já to mám jednoduchý." prohlásí Eve. „Dostala jsem se přes MI5 ke kandidátům do programu 00 a než jsem splnila všechny testy, zastřelila jsem tady agenta 007 a skončila jsem jako dozor nad Mallorym a pak jako sekretářka samotného M."

„Dojemný to příběh." ucedí James. „Pořád mi dlužíš flašku za tu kulku."

„To je pravidlo jen mezi 00 agenty a to já nejsem." brání se Eve s veselou.

„Takže ty mě zabiješ a já ani nedostanu žádnou kompenzaci?" uráží se James na oko.

„A co vy dva?" obrátí se Q na dva agenty u stolu."

„Copak ty neznáš vše z našich složek?" diví se Alec.

„Znám, ale to jsou jen složky. Váš názor může být něco jiného. Moje složka taky tvrdí, že jsem si podal přilášku na místo technické podpory a od tama se vypracoval až na funkci Quatermastera." povídá Q ledabyle.

„Vypracoval od technika? To by trvalo celé věky." vyhrkne Eve.

„Kolik by ti muselo být? Pět? Když sis zažádal o místo?" přidá se James.

„Ha ha ha. Vážně vtipné." ucedí Q kysele.

„Tak jak ses dostal k MI6? Když je teda tvoje složka fantasy román." zajímá se Alec.

„A když je tvoje složka fantasy román, proč je sakra tak dobře chráněná?" přidá se James.

„007, vy jste se snažil dostat do mojí složky?"

„Hele, nechte si to flirtování do práce." protočí Tanner oči. „Já chci taky slyšet dopověď."

„Ty to nevíš?!" vyhrkne Eve ohromeně.

„Přivedla ho M, tak se nikdo na nic radši neptal. A dle jeho složky je vše v pořádku. Aspoň podle té dostupné části." pokrčí Tanner rameny.

„No tak, Q, odpověz nám." šťouchne James chodidlem do toho Qho.

„Než jsem se zapletl s tajnými službami, byl jsem hacker na volné noze a flákač. Střídal jsem noci u počítače a v baru. A v jednom jsem se seznámil s jedním chlápkem. Začli jsme si spolu a on nedlouho na to zemřel. Začal jsem se o to zajímat a zjistil jsem, že dělal pro tajnou službu. Chtěl jsem zjistit, kdo mu to udělal, tak jsem se namočil víc než obvykle. No, dlouhý příběh krátce, nakonec to vedlo k tomu, že si mě našla M a přitáhla mě sem jako budoucího Quatermastera."

Na pár okamžiků je v místnosti ticho.

„Q, to zní jako ze špatnýho špionskýho románu." prohodí James a kompletně tím zničí rozjímavou a trochu truchlivou náladu.

„Bonde, celý tvůj život je špatný špionský román." vrátí mu Q.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._

* * *

 _P.S. Mám výmluvu, proč mi to tak trvá, než zveřejním. Teda krom automatické odpovědi, že nemám nic napsaného... Když nepočítám pár dní u maminky, což vždy vede k pauze ve zveřejňování, tak jsem poslední dva dny strávila tím, že jsem si vymýšlela potenciálních 365 povídek a headcanonů z canonového Harryho Pottera. Což jako byla makačka. Zjistila jsem, že nejvíc ideí mám na next generation, Poberty a všeobecné teorie o studentech v Bradavicích. Takže je tu možnost, že se do roka anebo do dvou dočkáte i téhle šílenosti, ale na HP fandom._


	251. 7-9-2016 JB KE

**7.9. 2016 - James Bond, Kód Emigmy**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 6.9. 2016_

* * *

„A jak vy jste se dostali do služeb Jejího Veličenstva?" obrátí se Eve znovu na dva 00 agenty.

„To je dojemný příběh, raději si vytáhněte kapesníky." rozhodí Alec rukama, jako by stál na jevišti divadla a nerozvaloval se na židli u stolu. „Byli jednou dva pitomci, jejichž rodiny za tragických okolností zemřeli. Vyhlédla si je britská vláda, která má vážnou slabost pro sirotky a zafinancovala jim studia a výcvik. Et voila, máte tu dva nejlepší agenty sekce 00."

„Měli ti spíš zaplatit kurzy herectví." protočí Q oči. „A Bondovi možná taky."

„Q, vždyť by ses bez nás nudil" usmívá se na něj Bond.

„Q, však ty bys brečel, kdybysme se sebrali a šli k divadlu."

„To máš pravdu. Brečel bych. Ale smíchy." chichotá se Q jenom nad tou představou. „A ty výrazy okolí, až by to zjistili. Hlavně psychologů a vedení." sní mladý Quatermaster.

„Hele, Tannere, a co ty?" vyruší je Eve z téhle fantazie. „Jak ty ses dostal do tohodle blázince?"

„Po pravdě?" podívá se na ně Bill nejistě.

„Samozřejmě." odsouhlasí všichni sborem.

„Víte, kdo to byl Alan Turing?" zeptá se Tanner.

Odpovědí mi jsou tři nehybní lidé a jeden přikyvující Quatermaster.

„Genius, který pomohl rozluštit kód Enigmu a sestrojil prvního funkčního prapředka počítače." odpoví Q vážným hlasem. „Úžasný člověk, o kterém nikdo neví a který špatně skončil."

„Jak špatně skončil?" zajímá se Eve.

„Zjistili, že je gay, což v té době bylo trestné. Donutili ho jít na chemickou léčbu, která ho zničila a nakonec spáchal sebevraždu." povzdechne si Q sklesle.

„Můj otec byl ten, co ho zatknul." řekne Bill. „Bylo u něj vloupání a během vyšetřování se zjistilo, že je gay. V té době to znamenalo vězení nebo léčbu. Až mnohem později otec zjistil, co Turing udělal. Co byl zač. Nikdy toho nepřestal litovat. Hříchy otce se přenesly na syna a já se dal k tajným službám, abych to napravil."

Na dlouho dobu je v místnosti nehybné ticho.

„Bille? _Tohle_ je špatný román."


	252. 8-9-2016 R SH

**8.9. 2016 - RED, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

Frank ze sebe vyrazí dlouhou řadu nadávek, než vytáhne mobil a zavolá Joeovi.

O dvě ulice dál vytáhlý prošedivělý černoch v dlouhém kabátu přijme hovor.

„Ano?"

„Vědí o nás. Ian je mrtvý."

„Do háje. Jak teď kontaktujeme vládu?"

„Vládu snadno. Jde o ty správný lidi tam, které my neznáme, protože Ian byl podělanej tajnůstkář."

„Nedělej chytrýho."

„Nedělám. Jsem. Potřebujeme se přeskupit. Na hodně bezpečným místě."

„Fajn. Sejdeme se za čtvrt hodiny na Baker Street."

A s těmi slovy Joe ukončí hovor, takže neslyší překvapené 'kde?' od svého komplice. Ovšem tak či tak se oba sejdou tam, kde Joe řekl, poblíž zastávky metra Baker Street a na začátku stejnojmenné ulice. A uprostřed davu lidí.

„Pojď." řekne jen Joe směrem k Frankovi, než se vydá podél ulice.

Jak jednou opustili davy lidí mířící hlavně do muzea voskových figurín a k nedalekému muzeu zasvěcenému Arthuru C. Doylovi, stala se Baker Street klidnou ulicí plnou obytných domů, které vypadají naprosto obyčejně. Joe a Frank v klidném, neuspěchaném tempu došli až k menšímu občerstvení zhruba v půlce ulice, ovšem nezamířili dovnitř, nýbrž ke vchodovým dveřím s číslem 221 hned vedle.

„Doufám, že je doma." zamumle ještě Joe, než zabuší klepadlem, které je umístěné na dveřích a trochu křivé.

„ _Kdo_ že je doma?" mračí se Frank, který nestojí o tajnosti. Ne teď, když se celá mise zvrtla.

„Stará známá." pousměje se Joe.

Než mu Frank může začít vyhrožovat za účelem získání přímé odpovědi, ozvou se zpoza dveří spěšné kroky a odemykání. A vzápětí se dvěma oficiálně ex-agentům ukáže žena jejich věku v nabírané fialové halence.

„Ahoj, Martho." usměje se Joe s opravdovým potěšením v hlase i obličeji.

„Joe!" vyhrkne žena nadšeně a skočí muži kolem krku, aby ho krátce, ale pevně objala. „Kde se tady bereš? Já myslela, že už jsi na mě zapomněl."

„Na tebe nikdy. Ne po těch tancích, které jsi předváděla." usmívá se Joe. „Smíme dovnitř?"

„Ale jistě, jistě." pokyne jim žena a máváním ruky je zve dál. „A kdo je tvůj kamarád?"

„Frank Moses. Franku, tohle je Martha Hudsonová."

„ _Ten_ Frank Moses?"

„ _Ta_ Martha Hudsonová?"

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._

 _Pozn. autora: Skloňování slova Joe je dost oříšek. Všechno vypadá blbě._


	253. 9-9-2016 R SH

**9.9. 2016 - RED, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 8.9. 2016_

* * *

Když se všichni popředstavovali a ujistili, že jsou ti, kdo si myslí, že jsou, usadili se u stolu v malé kuchyni s šálky čaje a rozkrojeným koláčem mezi sebou, takže se mohla paní Hudsonová začít ptát, proč ji kdysi-skoro-kolegové a rozhodně známí z branže navštívili.

„Joe, i když bych ráda věřila tomu, že jsi přišel kvůli mně, tak je mi jasné, že tomu tak není. Co se stalo?" zeptá se vážným tónem.

Frank a Joe si vymění krátké pohledy, než se Frank vrátí k čaji. Joe zná tuhle ženu lépe než on, bude vědět, co se jí může a nemůže říct.

„Měli jsme tady menší - melouch. Ale zjistili to zlí hoši." povídá Joe pomalu.

„Takže chcete úkryt? Cestu ven?" zamračí se na ně Martha trochu. Ale není naštvaná, přemýšlí. Plánuje.

„To možná později. Měli jsme kontakt do vlády, aby se správné informace dostaly ke správným lidem. Ale kontakt dostali jako první. Ovšem my pořád potřebujeme předat informace."

„Je nějaký člověk, který se o tom nesmí dovědět?"

„MI6." vyhrkne Frank okamžitě.

„Obzvláště M." upřesní Joe.

„Tak to nebude problém, ti dva spolu nikdy moc nevycházeli, aspoň co já vím. Počkejte chviličku." usměje se paní Hudsonová, než se zvedne od stolu a vyrazí do bytu v patře, kde má nájemníky.

„Juhů! Sherlocku! Johne! Jste decentní?!" volá vesele už ze schodů.

„Paní Hudsonová!" dostane se jí trochu naštvané odpovědi.

Frank a Joe si jen vymění trochu zaražené, trochu podezíravé pohledy, než vyjdou na chodbičku mezi schodištěm vzhůru a hlavním vchodem.

„Sherlocku, drahoušku, potřebovala bych od tebe malou službičku." povídá Martha a vzhledem k tomu, jak dobře ji jde slyšet, musí stát hned u otevřených dveří na schody.

Ovšem odpovědi toho Sherlocka nejde moc rozumět.

„Mohl bys zavolat svému bratrovi, aby sem okamžitě přijel?"

„Cože?! To snad nemyslíte vážně!"

„Slibuji, že ti měsíc nebudu uklízet v lednici."

„Dva měsíce."

„Měsíc a bude to celá kuchyň."

„Fajn!"

„Paní Hudsonová, děje se něco?" ozve se hlas toho, co prve křičel.

„Nic, co by vás muselo trápit, chlapci. A Sherlocku, ať si pospíší."

Odpovědi opět není rozumět, ale to je jedno, protože Martha už zase schází do přízemí, a tak se dva Američani vrátí do kuchyně.

„Tak a teď musíme jen čekat." usměje se paní Hudsonová na své hosty.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	254. 10-9-2016 R SH

**10.9. 2016 - RED, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 8.9., 9.9.2016_

* * *

Během následující hodiny Joe povídal o svém životě v důchodu, což je prý pěkná nuda a o tom, že si Frank Moses, nejdrsnější agent své i okolních generací, pořídil pokojovku, na kterou nedá dopustit.

Martha zase povídala o svých nájemnících, kteří prý jsou skvělý pár, i když John se pořád bojí vyjít na veřejnost. Z oněch historek se dva ex-agenti dověděli i o Sherlockových pokusech s jedy, chemikáliemi a v neposlední řadě i s kusy těl, které ukradl na patologii, což vysvětlilo onu dohodu o neuklízení, protože Martha dle všeho tráví některá rána tím, že ony pokusy vyhazuje.

A zhruba po hodině od prosby o zavolání bratrovi se otevřel hlavní vchod domu a o chvíli později už někdo ťuká na dveře od bytu Marthy Hudsonové.

Ukáže se, že jde o mladou ženu s nosem zabořeným do telefonu a o vysokého narezlého muže s deštníkem v ruce. Oba dva jsou oblečení do na míru šitých obleků, které přímo křičí kariéra v politice.

„Antheo, Mycrofte, pojďte dál." vyzve je Martha s úsměvem. „Tohle jsou Frank Moses a Joe Matheson. Joe, Franku, tohle jsou Mycroft Holmes a jeho pravá ruka Anthea. Když chcete mluvit s někým z vlády, není lepší osoby než Mycroft, protože on prakticky _je_ britská vláda."

„Paní Hudsonová." začne Holmes nespokojeně, ale ona s klidem pokračuje.

„Takže vás nechám, ať si tady v klidu promluvíte a já si zatím zajdu na nákup."

„Cože?" zarazí se nejeden obyvatel kuchyně.

„Mycrofte, Joe a Frank mají důležité informace, které se musí dostat ke správným lidem. Chovej se k nim slušně, protože jestli se jim něco stane, povím to na tebe tvojí matce." vyhrožuje paní Hudsonová, než se obrátí na své přátele. „Mycrofta se nebojte, je to člověk na svém místě, jen mu to občas leze do hlavy. A stavte se zase někdy, ať vím, že jste v pořádku."

A s těmi slovy Martha Hudsonová sebere svůj kabát a kabelku a zmizí.


	255. 11-9-2016 JB

**11.9. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Souvisí s povídkami z 2.-4.9. 2016_

* * *

Mallory neměl rád protekci, ale když k němu premiér poslal svou neteř jako stážistku, těžko mohl odmítnout.

Slečna na pozici v MI6 rozhodně měla vzdělání, ovšem ne tak povahu. Slečna si myslela, že jí vše spadne do klína a ze všeho nejdřív všichni muži. Bohužel pro ni si za hlavní cíl vybrala Quatermastera MI6. Ani Malloryho ne tak úplně nenápadné varování, že je mladý muž ve vážném vztahu, slečnu nijak neodradilo. Spíš tím M jen přilil olej do ohně, protože se slečna rozhodla, že se jí žádná jiná nevyrovná.

Bohužel, během svého flirtování lomeno obtěžování zvládala nějak dělat i svou práci, takže kvůli tomu ji Mallory vyhodit nemohl. A nikdo nepodal stížnost na sexuální obtěžování. Aspoň ne papírově, slovně si stěžovali snad všichni, ať už přímo či nepřímo.

A tak jen sledoval, jak nejen Quatermaster zas a znova odráží nevítané návrhy jedná namyšlené slečny.

Vše vyvrcholilo jednoho krásného odpoledne na poradě vedení tajných a jiných služeb a vlády.

M, Eve a Q zastupovali MI6 a premiér si vyžádal i přítomnost své neteře. Mallory a spol doufali, že přítomnost dalších agentur slečnu zklidní, ale bohužel. Ani přítomnost jejího vlastního strýce nezchladila její nadšení a libido.

A tak se stalo, že uprostřed řešení finančního rozpočtu na příští pětiletku najednou Q vyskočil ze své židle a začal křičet po slečně usazené vedle něj.

„Nechte mě konečně na pokoji! Kolikrát vám to mám říkat! Nemám! O vás! Zájem! A je jedno, kolikrát se na mě pověsíte nebo jestli mi začnete hrabat rukou v rozkroku! Já! Nemám! Zájem! A nikdy ho ani mít nebudu! Nasáh bych na vás ani dálkovým ovládáním!" huláká vzteklý Q na zhrozenou blondýnku.

„Co to má znamenat?!" ozve se premiér a naštvaně na Quatermastera zahlíží.

„Jen to, že se vaše neteř chová jako naprostá coura a nedokáže pochopit to, že o ni lidi nemají! Zájem!" poslední dvě slova Q zakřiči na slečnu vedle sebe.

„Ale- Ale-" špitá slečna.

„Jaký ale?!" ptá se jí Q výhružně.

„Ale on měl zájem!" vyhrkne slečna a taky vyskočí na nohy. „Měl zájem! A teď to tady přetáčí, aby mě mohl vydírat!" obviní Qho.

„Co?!" vyhrkne několik lidí včetně Qho a premiéra.

„Já jsem homosexuál, ty krávo blbá!" zařve Q na celou místnost.

To všechny včetně slečny umlčí.

„Víte." začne Mallory do hrobového ticha v místnosti. „Nejspíš to za celou dobu vašeho pobíhání po velitelství nevíte, slečno, ale všechny místnosti na MI6 jsou z důvodu bezpečnosti pod kamerovým systémem. Samozřejmě obraz i zvuk. Není nejmenší problém, abychom kohokoliv na těch záznamech našli a sledovali ho doslova každou minutu, kdy byl v prostorách MI6. Takže se vás chci zeptat. Vážně chcete obvinit našeho homosexuálního Quatermastera, o kterém víte, že je ve vztahu, ze sexuálního obtěžování? Protože není nejmenší problém na záznamech zjistit, kdo koho obtěžoval. A kolik lidí kdo obtěžoval. Což by se samozřejmě neobešlo bez vyšetřování, podání ztížností a s největší pravděpodobností i právnického jednání." povídá Mallory s klidem.

Odpovědi se ale nedočká, protože slečna s brekem uteče z místnosti.


	256. 12-9-2016 K

**12.9. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Eggsy měl problém. Teda. Všichni ostatní to berou jako banalitu, nad kterou se ani nepozastavují, ale z jeho úhlu pohledu jde o pořádný problém.

Všechno to začalo tím, že se Eggsy jako obvykle chlubil v práci vším, co se týkalo jeho malé sestřičky, která rychle spěje k titulu nejrozmazlovanějšího dítěte Londýna. Eggsy básnil o své malé princezničce a během řeči se zmínil i o tom, že byla u doktorky, kde ji očkovali.

Byla to jen náhoda, že když to Merlinovi a Roxy povídal, že technický genius akorát prohlížel jeho zdravotnickou složku a zjistil, že Eggsymu nějaké to očkování chybí, což je dost problém při všech těch zraněních a cestách do různých dálav. A tak proti Eggsyho vůli a bez ohledu na jeho výmluvy Merlin mladému agentovi zařídil návštěvu na ošetřovně, aby byly nedostatky napraveny.

První schůzku Eggsy zmeškal, protože máma měla úraz a on ji musel vyzvednout z nemocnice a postarat se o ni. Další dvě vynechal kvůli práci pro Kingsmany. Ovšem teď, u té čtvrté, už výmluvu neměl a musel jít. Buď to, anebo utéct a zatloukat a to by mu neprošlo. Ne, když je jeho nej kamarádkou Roxy.

„Agent Galahad?" vykoukne ze dveří zdravotní sestra a s úsměvem mu pokyne dovnitř.

A Eggsy, který prošvihl svou šanci k útěku, ji neochotně poslechne.

Během onoho sotva pár minutového čekání, než si doktor a sestra vše nachystají, Eggsy získal v obličeji úplně úžasný odstín zelené barvy.

„Tak můžeme začít." obrátí se na něj doktor, malou stříkačku s jehlou v ruce.

„Vyhrňte si rukáv, půjde o injekci do ramene." povídá sestra a chce Eggsymu pomoci s oním vyhrnutím, ale ten od ní skoro odskočí.

„Ne!" vyhrkne mladý agent. „Teda, chci říct- Je to vážně nutný?" zeptá se prosebně.

„Bez těch očkování správně ani nesmíte do zahraničí, takže pokud nechcete přijít o práci, tak to _je_ nutné." povídá doktor trochu netrpělivě.

„Ale-" hlesne Eggsy nejistě, pohled upřený na stříkačku.

„Vy se bojíte jehel?" zeptá se sestra s údivem. U nejzašívanějšího agenta tady jde o opravdu nečekané zjištění.

„Nebojím!" brání se hned Eggsy. „Jenom je nemám rád." dodá skoro šeptem.

„Ale vždyť vám tady běžně bereme krev." diví se sestra, zatímco pomalu vyhrnuje Eggsyho rukáv. „Kontrolovala jsem to, odběry máte všechny."

„Jenže ty mi obvykle děláte, když jsem mimo. Jako po misi." zahučí Eggsy a zahambeně u toho hledí do strany, aby se nemusel dívat na nejspíš posměšné výrazy zdravotníků.

„Můžete jít." ozve se doktor a vydá se pryč od svého pacienta.

„Co? Jako bez očkování? Fakt?" ptá se Eggsy nevěřícně, ale s malou nadějí v hlase.

„To už máte za sebou." usmívá se sestra a náplastí přelepí v podstatě neviditelnou tečku na agentově rameni.

„Fakt?"

„Fakt. Uvidíme se za měsíc na druhé dávce."

„Co?! To nestačí jedna?!"


	257. 13-9-2016 JB

**13.9. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

„Juniore, co tady děláš?" vyhrkne major Boothroyd překvapeně, když vejde do laboratoře.

„Cože?" zvedne mladík u stolu pohled od rozebraného čehosi a podívá se na bělovlasého muže. Jeho jméno doopravdy není Junior, ale tady na Q-branch mu tak říkají všichni.

Nikdo pořádně neví, odkud se mladík vzal, jen vědí, že je genius jak při vymýšlení nových hraček pro agenty, tak i přes počítače a kybernetiku. Všem je jasné, že až se jednou v daleké budoucnosti major rozhodne rezignovat na svou pozici, že tenhle brýlatý kudrnáč bude jeho nástupcem a novým Quatermasterem. A proto mu taky přisoudili onu přezdívku Q-junior.

„Jen jsem to chtěl dodělat." hlesne mladý muž a nejistě v ruce pohodí šroubovákem.

„Jak dlouho jsi tady?" ptá se Boothroyd, ale nezní naštvaně nebo tak. Spíš zní jako rodič, který už si neví rady s vlastním dítkem.

„Neříkal jsem ti ráno, že máš jít domů? Měl jsi noční dvanáctku. A místo toho, abys poslechl, tak tě tady najdu, jak rozebíráš zbraně na součástky." mávne rukou k desce stolu.

„Je to jen na chvíli." brání se mladý. „Myslím, že jsem přišel na to, jak lépe zajistit, aby zbraň fungovala na biometrický otisk. Chtěl jsem to jen zkusit, jestli by to vážně fungovalo, tak jsem při tom upravil ještě pár drobností. Pojď se podívat." povídá s nadšením a mává rukou na Quatermastera, aby přišel blíž.

Ten ho poslechne, ale nesleduje Juniorův pokrok. Místo toho mu sebere šroubovák z ruky a postaví se mezi něj a desku stolu.

„Co to děláš?" diví se Junior.

„Kolik je hodin?" zeptá se ho major místo vysvětlování.

„Ehm, osm. Osm ráno." prohodí mladý, když se mu podaří zaostřit na hodiny nad dveřmi laboratoře.

„Ne, můj mladý učedníku. Je osm hodin večer." opraví ho Q.

„Oh."

„Přesně. Oh." povzdechne si Boothroyd. „Jsi tady už víc jak dvacet čtyři hodin v kuse. Víš, co to zanmená?"

„Ale já- Jenom to dodělám!"

„Ne!" zarazí jeho prosby Q. „Ty půjdeš domů. A vyspíš se. A jestli se tady nebo v počítačích objevíš dřív než za dalších dvacet čtyři hodin, tak tě pošlu na nucenou dovolenou."

„Ale-"

„Ta zbraň a všechno tady na tebe počká, až se vyspíš. Slibuju. Potřebuješ se vyspat, Juniore. A když budeš hodný, nechám tě vylepšit zabezpečení sítě."

„Ano, pane." zahučí mladý muž nespokojeně a nechá se odtáhnout do laboratoře a poslat domů.

\- - o - -

Když šel mladý muž, známý jako Q-junior, spát, nevěděl, že mu jeho práce nedovolí ani dvanáct hodin odpočinku.

Nevěděl, že až ho probudí zvonění telefonu, že už nebude Q-junior, ale jenom Q.

Nevěděl, že až se probudí, že už to bude skoro hodina po bombovém útoku na MI6, při kterém zemřelo několik lidí, včetně majora Boothroyda.


	258. 14-9-2016 K

**14.9. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Eggsy a Harry měli volný den a zároveň, což se nestalo už málem čtvrt roku, tak se tohoto rozhodli využít a zajít si spolu na večeři do jedné z luxusnějších restaurací ve městě.

Harry totiž zjistil, že Eggsy ve svém volnu stále nosí ono otřesné oblečení dnešních puberťáků a vlastně se celkově nechová jako gentleman, ale spíše jako – no, jako kluk ze sídliště. Proto tato večeře neměla být jen přátelským setkáním, ale zkouškou toho, jestli Eggsy doopravdy zapomněl vše, co ho Harry a Kingsmani celé ty měsíce výcviku učili.

Eggsyho názor na to nebyl negativní. Byl si více než jistý, že obstojí nárokům svého mentora a kolegy, a že celý večer bude skvělej. Tedy skvělý.

Ovšem hned u dveří podniku se stane něco, co Eggsymu gentlemanské chování úplně vykouří z hlavy. Pusa dokořán totiž není nejgentlemanštější.

Chlápek u vchodu je totiž přivítal v restauraci a s rychlou omluvou předem se začal rozplývat nad Harrym, ale ten chlap mu říkal pane Firthe a tvrdil, že je fanoušek jeho práce a že všechny jeho filmy jsou naprosto úžasné a jaká je to čest se s ním setkat osobně.

A Harry Hart s blahosklonným úsměvem jen přikyvoval, děkoval a tvrdil, že je vždy rád, když si někdo cení jeho práci. Nakonec Harry prohlásil, že by byl rád, kdyby jejich návštěva zůstala jen mezi nimi, protože by si rád užil klidného večera se svým kolegou, načež byli on i Eggsy konečně uvedeni ke svému stolu.

„Firth? Jako Colin Firth?" vyhrkne Eggsy, sotva se od nich místní zaměstnanci vzdálí.

„Ano." přikývne Harry, ale na Eggsyho nechápavý výraz pokračuje. „Je tu dost velká podobnost mezi mnou a panem Firthem. Lidé si nás často pletou, což bylo zprvu dosti nepříjemné, ale časem jsem si zvyknul. Párkrát jsem dokonce použil jméno a slávu tohoto herce, abych se dostal z úzkých. Snad se to k panu Firthovi nikdy nedonese."

„Jak si vás můžou plést?" nechápe Eggsy.

„Co tím myslíš?" diví se Harry.

„Colin Firth je nějakej týpek, co hraje v romantických kravinách. Ty seš supertajnej agent, co je mnohem lepší a co vypadá mnohem líp než nějaký Firth." rozhazuje Eggsy rukama.

„Děkuji za poklonu." pousměje se jen Harry, než začne probírat zdejší menu.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Konečně jsem dohnala resty! Konečně! Takže vám oznamuji, že dalších pár dní nebudu na netu a že dřív jak o víkendu nic nezveřejním, protože akce v práci._


	259. 15-9-2016 K

**15.9. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 14.9. 2016_

* * *

Večer s Harrym skončil až po půlnoci a po pár skleničkách u něj doma, takže to dopadlo tak, že Eggsy strávil noc v Harryho pokoji pro návštěvy lomeno pro Eggsyho a Merlina, protože mladý pan Unwin by nerad nad ránem probudil mámu a vysvětloval jí, kde a s kým byl. Ano, ještě pořád bydlí s matkou.

Kdyby bylo po vůli dvou spáčů, probudili by se akorát tak k obědu, který by někdo jiný než oni uvařil, naservíroval a pak i umyl nádobí. Ovšem to jim samozřejmě nevyšlo. Ne, již před osmou ranní je ze spaní vytrhlo neustávající vyřvávání domovního zvonku.

Harry samozřejmě i po vyhrabání se z postele, v rudém županu a s mírnou kocovinou vypadal jako ze škatulky, za to Eggsy v zapůjčeném pyžamu vypadal přesně tak, jak se cítil – unaveně, nevrle a zvalchovaně. A ani pohled na Roxy za dveřmi mu nezvednul náladu.

„Slečno Roxanne." pozdravil ji Harry. Je to pokrok od jeho neustálého 'slečno Mortonová', ale pořád jí z nějakého důvodu neoslovuje jako Roxy. Asi nějaká gentlemanská věc, nebo co.

„Příjemný věčer?" zeptá se jich Roxy s ne moc normálně vypadajícím úsměvem, zatímco se bez vyzvání protlačí do domu.

„Rox, co se děje?" ptá se Eggsy nechápavě, zatímco si protírá oko.

„Ále, nic se neděje. Nic vážného nebo zajímavého." mávne Roxy rukou, ve které drží srulované noviny. „Akorát na titulní stránce The Sun dneska vyšlo, že máš tajný románek s Colinem Firthem, ale jinak nic, proč se ptáš?" povídá mladá agentka cestou do obývacího pokoje.

„Co?" nechápe rozespalý Eggsy, co mu Roxy říká, ale šourá se za ní.

Harry zůstává stát v předsíni, jako by zkameněl.

A pak Eggsymu očividně došlo, co to jeho nej kamarádka říkala.

„Co?!"

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	260. 16-9-2016 K

**16.9. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 14.9., 15.9. 2016_

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Harry Hart je tady Arthurem, ale to není moc důležité pro příběh, jen říkám._

 _Manželkou Colina Firtha je do roku 1997 Livia Giuggioli._

* * *

Dům manželů Firthových

„Coline!" zavolá Livia na svého manžela, který se momentálně holí. Ovšem dveře od koupelny jsou pootevřené, takže ji slyší.

„Ano?"

„Kde jsi byl včera večer?" ptá se tmavovláska.

To donutí napůl oholeného Colina, aby vyšel z koupelny se strojkem v pozvednuté ruce.

„Přece doma s tebou. Dívali jsme se na film." povídá s nechápavým hlasem i výrazem.

„Fakt? Podle novin jsi byl se svým mladým milencem." povídá Livia s klidem, aniž by vzhlédla od krátkého článku. „V těch oblecích vám to sluší."

„Co?!"

\- - o - -

V agentuře Kingsman se celá ta aféra proslavila jako 'Akce Firth'. Anebo taky 'Jak Galahad randil s Colinem Firthem'.

Ukázalo se, že onen velký fanoušek v restauraci není zas tak velký fanoušek, aby držel jazyk za zuby, jak si jeho idol přál a pozval novináře, kteří sledovali Harryho a Eggsyho na večeři i cestou domů.

To vedlo k jistým posměškům ze strany kolegů a to ohledně toho, jak si sakra nevšimli, že je někdo sleduje?! Vždyť jsou jejich nejlepší agenti! Argument alkohol nebyl uznán, když ho chtěl Eggsy ze zoufalství použít.

Naštěstí tady byl Merlin.

Tedy naštěstí, co se týče uhlazování onoho novinového problému, protože jinak byl Merlin ten, kdo se dvoum Galahadům posmíval nejvíc. Hlavně z toho důvodu, že je za a) nejlepší a nejstarší kamarád exGalahada a za b) proto, že je přítelem současného Galahada.

Nicméně Merlin ty dva zachránil a to ve spolupráci se samotným Colinem Firthem.

Ono se to má tak. Merlin má kontakty na lidi všude a zná se s chlápkem, co vede agenturu, která dělá agenta i Firthovi. Tak se s nimi Merlin spojil a zajistil, aby agentura měla důkazy o tom, kde Colin Firth onoho večera byl a taky aby negativy snímků s Harrym a Eggsym zmizely ze svého úkrytu. Díky tomu byli fotograf i reportér The Sun zdiskreditováni a manželství Firthů zachráněno. Tedy. Aby vyšla ta druhá část, musel Merlin zajistit, aby se Harry, Colin a Livia sešli a promluvili se, ale průběh této schůzky zůstal přísně utajen.

Tím skončila 'Akce Firth'.

Aspoň oficiálně. Prakticky nikdo u Kingsmanů nezapomněl ani na aféru ani na to, aby to Galahadům aspoň občas nepřipomněl.


	261. 17-9-2016 SH

**17.9. 2016 - Sherlock BBC**

* * *

Sebastian Moran a John Watson se prvně potkali ještě před Afghánistánem, ale ani jeden si na to nepamatuje.

Oba tou dobou pracovali na stejné základně doma v Británii. Watson jako lékař na praxi a Moran jako kapitán. Watson měl Morana na oddělení, protože málomluvný kapitán s vážným pohledem si chodil kolem se zánětem apendixu tak dlouho, až mu ten prasknul. Pak už k doktorovi a na sál rozhodně musel.

Ale jak už bylo řečeno, tohle setkání si ani jeden z nich nepamatuje.

Když se potkali v Afghánistánu, byl Watson kapitána a doktor a Moran čerstvě plukovník.

Soudcoval jednu bitku mezi Watsonem a jedním kapitánem, co tvrdil, že Watson (a ani jiný lékař) nemá žádné právo na vojenský titul, protože není opravdový voják, jen pitomý felčar. Tak ho Watson vyzval na souboj.

Tyhle kontrolované bitky na čas nejsou žádnou vzácností, ať už jde o přátelské mlácení, vyřizování si účtů, boj o čest nebo jen obyčejné vypouštění páry.

Moran soudcoval boj mezi dvěma kapitány. Pak sledoval Watson, jak dal dohromady chlápka, kterého sám zmlátil a pak pozval Watsona na panáka. Nemluvili o tom tehdy ani později, ale dle Morana se Watson zasloužil o čest a pověst všech zdravotníků na misích, i když byl Watson jeden z mála, kteří by dokázali přeprat cvičeného vojáka.

Od té doby bylo mezi Moranem a Watsonem něco jako přátelství. Nebo aspoň tak velké přátelství, jaké může být mezi lékařem, co je věčně v relativním bezpečí polní nemocnice a odstřelovačem, který se na základně nikdy moc neohřeje. Každý by ale řekl, že jsou přátelé. Ovšem když pak Moran změnil základnu nebo když pak Watsona při nečekaném útoku střelili, nevolali si ani nepsali.

Když se potkali po Afghánistánu, byl kapitán Watson už je doktor Watson a z plukovníka Morana byl uprchlý válečný zločinec s kariérou nájemného vraha, který pracuje pro Jima Moriartyho.

Watson o tom nevěděl, ale když stál s telefonem u ucha před nemocnicí a sledoval svého nejlepšího kamaráda, mířil mu Moran na hlavu.

Byla to jedna z oněch vzácných situací, kdy byl Moran opravdu rád, že nemusel vystřelit.


	262. 18-9-2016 JB R SH

**18.9. 2016 - James Bond, RED, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

V životě agenta 008, Petera Stronga, se již stala spousta věcí smutných, děsivých, nebezpečných i takových, ze kterých bude mít asi nadosmrti noční můry. Málokdo by ovšem uhádl, že do top desítky děsivých událostí jeho agentské kariéry patří i jedna – no, nedá se tomu tak úplně říkat mise.

Dělal jedno odpoledne ochranku M, což se občas stává každém agentovi sekce 00. A ne, než se zeptáte, dělat bodyguarda M není ta strašidelná část, i když u toho jeden musí mít to nejgentlemanštější chování vůbec. Což asi vysvětluje, proč 003 nebyl nikdy vybrán. Ale to sem teď nepatří.

Prostě Strong dělal M osobního strážce na jejím setkání s informátory.

Jak se ukázalo, oni informátoři jsou ony. Dvě ženy ve věku M. Jak Strong toho dopoledne zjistil, ty tři jsou bývalé kolegyně. Zatímco M bývala byrokratka, ty dvě postarší dámy byly agentkami MI6 a to přímo v sekci 00.

Byla tam M, které ty dvě i přes její vyslovený odpor říkaly Olivie, ledová mrcha bez srdce, přesně, jak ji Strong zná.

Pak žena, kterou ty dvě oslovovaly Victorie, která byla zosobněním té části horních deseti tisíc, která své bohatství podědila po svých sto generacích předků. Elegance, bohatství a pohrdání okolím z ní doslova sálaly.

Ta poslední z trojice žen, oslovovaly ji jako Marthu nebo jako couru, vypadala oproti ostatním dost obyčejně. Za jiných okolností by si ji Strong klidně představil jako přátelskou, povídavou ženu, ale ne tady. Tady byla stejně chladná a nepřátelská jako její společnice.

I člověk v komatu by poznal, že si tyhle tři nemůžou přijít na jméno.

A pak začalo – ehm – jednání a předávání informací. Aspoň oficiálně se tomu tak stalo.

Neoficiálně o tom setkání Strong odmítá mluvit a pokud se o něm někdo zmíní, zbledne a rychle odvede řeč jinam.

Dalším vedlejším efektem oné práce na jedno odpoledne, tedy krom umístění v toptenu děsivých zážitků, je to, že nejde-li o nepřítele, tak je Strong ke starším lidem vždy velice zdvořilý. A jde-li o nepřítele, nikdy ho nepodceňuje.


	263. 19-9-2016 A AS

**20.9. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Jen varování, že na konci bude sprosté slovo..._

 _Inspirováno jednou osobou, která se na tumblru zmínila, že jí tohle provedla mamka._

* * *

Nešlo o misi pro SHIELD ani pro žádnou jinou odnož vlády či agentury. Byla to taková bokovka nevelkého významu. Nešlo dokonce ani o nic nelegálního. K hranici ilegality se to ani nepřiblížilo. Nebylo na tom ani nic nebezpečného, vážně. Procházka parkem může být nebezpečnější. Přesto Natasha a Clint k tomuto úkolu, který si sami zvolili, přistupovali, jako by to mise byla.

Nebo to si aspoň Natasha ještě před půl hodinou myslela. Byla vážně ráda, že nejde o oficiální práci nebo o zdraví, protože to vše by už teď bylo dávno v háji. Už totiž půl hodiny stojí na rohu a čeká, až se objeví Clint s autem a vyzvedne ji, přesně jak se spolu ráno před jejím odchodem z hotelu domluvili. Ale on nikde.

Nakonec už to Natasha nevydrží. Mohla by si stopnout taxi, s její znalostí jazyků by to nebyl nejmenší problém i peníze u sebe má. Ale chce vědět, kde je sakra Clint. Proto vytáhne telefon, aby mu zavolala.

Trvá to dost dlouho, než je hovor přijat a jí se z druhé strany spojení ozve hlas jejího nervózního kolegy a komplice.

„Nat! Sorry za to zdržení, fakt se omlouvám. Ale je tu bouračka a policajti oba směry pouští jedním pruhem, tak tu teď tvrdnu v koloně. Nevím, jak dlouho ještě bude trvat, než k tobě dorazím." chrlí ze sebe Clint.

„Bartone." řekne Natasha do telefonu a její tón donutí Clinta okamžitě zmlknout. „Volám ti na telefon v hotelovém pokoji. Nechceš svou výmluvu ještě přehodnotit?"

„Kurva."

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Nemám tušení, jak si to chce Clint vyžehlit._


	264. 20-9-2016 JB

**20.9. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Mallory věděl, že práce šéfa MI6 není a nikdy nebude snadná, ať už z pohledu množství práce, politikaření nebo nervů. Ovšem když tuhle práci napůl proti své vůli bral, nečekal, že bude řešit i tohle. Zatímco seděl a snažil se ignorovat rostoucí bolest hlavy, sledoval dva své podřízené, kteří sedí před jeho stolem a které si on sám do své kanceláře zavolal.

Agent 007, James Bond, nejstarší a nejlepší ze své kategorie, se tváří až moc spokojený sám se sebou, zatímco si upravuje manžety u košile a háže postranní pohledy po Qem.

Mladý Quatermaster se znuděným a trochu rozladěným výrazem sedí vedle něj, ignoruje agenta i jeho pohledy a jen čeká, až M začne mluvit.

Q se tváří, jako by ho vyrušili od práce, ale M ho nevytáhl od práce a Bondova porozepnutá košile, Qho chybějící svetr a jeho rozcuchané vlasy jsou toho důkazem. V těch vlasech totiž byla Bondova ruka. Kde byla ta druhá, to by Mallory rád zapomněl, ale to jde jen těžko, když to viděl na vlastní oči!

Koho by sakra napadlo, že když neohlášený vleze do Qho kanceláře, že tam najde tyhle dva, jak se po sobě válí?! Jeho rozhodně ne! Do teď. Už nikdy více.

„Je mi jedno," začne M tím nejpevnějším a nejautoritativnějším hlasem, jaký po tom šoků zmůže. „Jak dlouho tohle trvá, nebo jestli jde jen o jednorázovou záležitost. Ale buď to tímto okamžikem končí nebo vypíšete patřičnou dokumentaci ohledně zaměstnanců MI6 ve vztahu. Pokud nic nevypíšete a kdekoliv se objeví důkaz o – vztahu mezi vámi dvěma, bude to bráno jako hrubé porušení pracovní kázně a to i s příslušnými následky. Je to jasné?"

Oba dva mu slovně i kývnutím potvrdí, že pochopili, načež je Mallory vyhodí z kanceláře.

\- - o - -

Mallory doufal, že už se mu nikdy nestane, že by uviděl Qho a Bonda při – při podobné situaci.

Jenže hned druhý den ráno po onom incidentu našel na stole pečlivě vyplněnou žádost o schválení vztahu těch dvou a to i s krátkým vzkazem, že by žádosti mělo být vyhověno, když na ni Mallory trvá, jinak by pro byrokracii přišel o nejlepšího agenta nebo o Quatermastera.

Co Mallorymu zbývalo, že to schválit? A zajistit si, že Q vždy přijde do jeho kanceláře a nikdy jinak? Aspoň pokud bude Bond v zemi.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	265. 21-9-2016 JB

**21.9. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 20.9. 2016_

* * *

Mallory měl náhlou a velice reálnou vizi naprostého zničení MI6, Londýna, země a možná i světa rukama Jamese Bonda. Apokalipsa z důvodu žárlivosti. Protože Bond je velice žárlivý a majetnický muž a špatně nese kohokoliv, kdo se k _jeho_ Qmu třeba jen přiblíží.

A teď tu Mallory stojí na prahu Qho kanceláře a s hrůzou v očích sleduje, jak Q leží na svém stole a mezi jeho nohama stojí muž, který mu okusuje krk, a který rozhodně není Jame Bond. Ten je totiž v Kambodži. Proto šel Mallory do Qho kanceláře a ne naopak. Mělo to totiž být bezpečné. A místo toho...

„Q!" zařve Mallory a i na té jedné hlásce mu hlas přeskočí o oktávu výš.

Q i muž na něm sebou trhnou, než se oba narovnají a neochotně se oba postaví na zem, čelem k Mallorymu.

„Trevelyane?" dostane ze sebe M. Nejsou náhodou Bond a Trevelyan nejlepší přátelé? Bratři z jiné matky? A přitom tohle?!

„Vážně bychom se měli přestat setkávat takto." povzdechne si Q, zatímco si dopíná knoflíčky u límce.

„Tohle už se někdy stalo?" zajímá se Alec.

„Jo. Vždyť víš. S Jamesem, než nás donutil vypsat ty papíry." vysvětluje Q a zní znuděně.

Mallory skloní hlavu, aby se trochu zklidnil, ale to mu moc nepomůže, když mu tím pádem sjede pohled na důkaz toho, jak jsou ti dva stále nadšení z předchozí aktivity.

„Znamená to, že taky budeme muset vypsat ty papíry?" zajímá se Alec.

„Ne, každý může mít podanou jen jednu žádost. Takže když mám schválený vztah s Jamesem, nemůžu žádat o schválení vztahu s tebou." vysvětluje Q.

„Tak na chvíli zruš Jamese."

„I kdybych to udělal, další žádost by mi schválili nejdřív tak za rok."

„To není fér." skoro trucuje Alec.

„Nechte toho!" okřikne je Mallory. „Tohle musí skončit! Okamžitě! Trevelyane, jděte si po své práci a nepřibližujte se ke Qmu! A vy! S kolika agenty vás ještě nachytám? S kolika ještě spíte?"

„No dovolte!"

„Já nejsem žádná kurva!" rozkřiknou se ti dva u stolu.

„Tak proč se tak chováte?!"

Na chvíli je v kanceláři až zvonivé ticho, než Alec promluví ledový hlasem.

„Pane, doporučoval bych vám, abyste okamžitě odešel z celého Q-branch a nevracel se."

„Trevelyane-"

„Právě jste na celé oddělení zařval, že je Q kurva. Já vám nevyhrožuju. Dávám vám naději. Jděte. A už sem nechoďte. A ke Qmu se raději nějakou dobu nepřibližujte."

A Mallory ho poslechne.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	266. 22-9-2016 JB

**22.9. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 20.9., 21.9. 2016_

* * *

Mallory teď prožíval hodně špatné období.

Tedy, co se týče osobních vztahů nebo toho, co za ně může vydávat, když je přepracovanou hlavou MI6, tak to je vše v pořádku. Nebo se to aspoň v poslední době nijak nezhoršilo.

Co se týče jeho zdraví, o dost se mu navýšil stres, přísun kofeinu, počet vykouřených cigaret za den a další rizikové faktory infarktu.

Co se týče toho zbytku, dalo by se z pohledu nezainteresované osoby říct, že ho život či bůh nenávidí. Mallory ví, že tomu je jinak. Není to život ani bůh. Je to Q-branch, kdo ho nenávidí. A protože to je nejgeniálnější část výzvědných služeb Británie, nejsou k tomu žádné důkazy. Ale on ví. Jsou to oni. Q-branch. Jdou po něm. Protože ho nenávidí. A to vše se děje kvůli tomu, že během dvou týdnů nachytal Qho inflagranti se dvěma různými agenty sekce 00. A pak nahlas vyjádřil názor, že se Q kurví.

Od té doby má Mallory potíže s veškerou elektronikou. Prý virus a ztráta signálu a spousta technoblábolu.

Jeho kreditky nefungují. Ani jedna. Prý drobná porucha v bance.

Nikdy, NIKDY nenarazí na zelenou, když jede autem a je jedno, jestli řídí on nebo má řidiče.

Jeho objednávky všeho záhadně mizí a přichází mu jiné, dost nevhodné věci. Mallory si je jistý, že by si mohl zařídit vlastní podnik s BDSM tématikou.

Komunikace s jakýmkoliv oddělením MI6 musí procházet přes Eve, protože on má potíže a to s jedinou vyjímkou, což je finanční. A _nikdo_ nechce mluvit s finančním.

Jeho oblíbená značka čehokoliv zmizela z budovy MI6 i z jejího okolí.

Eve je na něj naštvaná a Tanner jen vrtí hlavou a odmítá mu poradit nebo se třeba jen zabývat daným tématem.

Pak se vrátil z mise Bond a ten samý večer bylo záhadně zničeno auto, kterým měl Mallory jet domů. Naštěstí v něm neseděl.

Takhle to šlo celý týden. A pak, v pondělí ráno, když se Mallory i přes chování dopravy konečně dostal do kanceláře, ho Eve upozornila, že má návštěvu. V jeho kanceláři na něj čekají Bond, Trevelyan a Q.

Mallory v tu chvíli nevěděl, jestli se mu má ulevit, protože se situace snad může začít řešit, jestli se má vyděsit, protože má v kanceláři zrovna tyhle tři, jestli má dostat onen očekávaný infarkt, protože stres nebo jestli se má rovnou rozbrečet, protože proč ne. Nakonec si jen sedl na židli před Eve a zdvořile se jí zeptal, jestli může zapnout interkom, aby si poslechli, o čem se tam ti tři baví.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	267. 23-9-2016 JB

**23.9. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 20.9., 21.9., 22.9. 2016_

* * *

Malloryho dost překvapilo, když mu Eve vyhověla a zapla interkom, aby mohli odposlouchávat ty tři v jeho kanceláři, ale pak mu došlo, že ona je nejspíš chce poslouchat taky.

„-jsem ti říkal?" ozve se Qho nespokojený hlas. „Mallory tady bude každou chvíli."

„Není to tak, jako by tohle ještě nikdy neviděl." prohodí Bond a zní přesně tak, jak na všech těch misích, kde svádí ženy. „A nebudeme ani dělat nic – vážného."

„Ne. Nech si svoje ruce pro sebe. Ty taky Alecu." hádá se Q. „Pořád jsem na vás naštvaný za to auto."

„Nemáš proč. Zasloužil si to. A ani v tom autě nebyl."

„Pokud sis samozřejmě nepřál, aby tomu bylo jinak, pak svůj čin napravíme."

„Ale to auto v sobě mělo prototypy! Chtěli jsme je vyzkoušet!"

„Aha."

„A já už myslel, že nám zakazuješ hry, které jsi dovolil všem svým poskokům."

Mallory ani nehne brvou, když dva jeho agenti přiznali, že ho skoro zkusili zabít a že to klidně udělají úplně. Nač se divit tomu, co už dávno ví? A že se ho Q-branch snaží zničit, to je mu taky jasné.

„Q, nezlob se na nás a pojď sem." povídá Alec chlácholivě a podle zvuků asi shodil Qho do jednoho ze dvou křesel.

„Alecovi sedneš do klína a mě nenecháš, ani ať tě obejmu?"

Dobře, Alec neshodil Qho do křesla. Ne tak úplně.

„Jenže ty jsi chtěl, kdo ví co, kdežto já chci Qho jen obejmout a utěšit. I když pokud by si dal říct, klidně můžeme i víc."

„Pánové, tohle je křeslo pro návštěvy v Malloryho kanceláři." začne Q skoro unaveně. „Z toho plyne, že není dost bytelné, aby zvládlo činnost i jen dvou z nás a já pochybuju, že by si ten třetí dal říct a nezapojoval se."

„A co Malloryho křeslo? To _j_ _e_ bytelné."

„To je."

To už Mallory nevydrží, natáhne se a přeruší spojení interkomu.

„Víte, proč přišli?" zeptá se Eve.

„Ano."

„A mají požadavky? Normální požadavky? Myslím normální pro normální lidi normální požadavky?"

„Ano?"

„Fajn. Budu souhlasit se vším, co nás nezrujnuje, nezničí MI6, její projekty nebo zemi a neohrozí ničí bezpečnost. Ale ať z tama odejdou a nepřibližují se k mému křeslo. A stolu. Já – musím na vzduch." S těmi slovy se Mallory sebere a jde si zapálit. Potřebuje se uklidnit.

Sotva je pryč, Eve se zvedne a vyrazí do jeho kanceláře.

Alec sedí v jednom křesle, Q v jeho klíně a James se k nim sklání přes opěradlo.

„Pánové. Jak jste chtěli schválení polyamorních vztahů za zrušení sankcí vůči Mallorymu, tak jste toho dosáhli za to, že nebudete nic zkoušet v téhle kanceláři."

„Vážně?"

„Vlastně můžete žádat cokoliv a nejspíš vám to podepíše, pokud nebudete v jeho kanceláři a s jeho věcmi dělat nic, při čem už vás nachytal."

„Q, mám spoustu skvělých nápadů na požadavky."

„Já taky."

„Nechte si své chamtivé pracky pro sebe, moje království má přednost!"

„Ale Q, no ták!"

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Já mám Malloryho ráda, ale tohle prostě – prostě jsem neodolala. Sorry, Mallory._

 _Polyamory: Z řeckého πολυ /poly/, mnoho/více-(násobný) a latinského amor knižně „láska" – dosl. mnoholáska, žádný český překlad není vžitý. Jde o praxi (nebo o touhu) mít intimní vztah s více než jednou osobou a to s vědomím a souhlasem všech partnerů v těchto vztazích. Všechny vztahy v polyamorních vztazích si jsou rovny, žádný není upřednostňován nad druhým/i._

 _Souvisí s polygamií, ale nejde o to samé._

 _Abych vyjádřila názor jedné osoby na toto téma: Polyamory je hnus! Jak sakra mohl někdo složit slovo z řečtiny a z latiny?! Proč nepoužili jen jeden jazyk?!_


	268. 24-9-2016 NCIS SH

**24.9. 2016 - NCIS, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

 _Více méně navazuje na 23.-24.5. 2016. Nebo možná nenavazuje, ale má to spojitost._

* * *

Greg to asi měl tušit předem, že když se v Temži objeví americký námořník, který nemá v zemi, co dělat, že to neznamená jen nevyhnutelný příchod CSI Baker Street. Ale koho by napadlo, že sem Američani doopravdy pošlou skupinku z NCIS? Čekal spíš nějaké britské agenty. Na druhou stranu, kdy naposledy Američani věřili neameričanovi s čímkoliv?

Takže ráno, necelý den po nalezení těla kapitána Weatherlyho, se v Lestradově kanceláři uprostřed Londýna objevil Leroy Gibbs a jeho čtyřčlenný tým vyšetřovatelů.

Než se Greg stačil přivítat se svým bratrancem a začít mluvit o případu, vrazí mu do kanceláře Donovanová s tím, že volali z pitevny, že je tam úchyl a hraje si s tělem toho Američana. To samozřejmě vedlo k rozruchu mezi zahraničními detektivy, což nakonec vyústilo v hlasité pochybnosti o místní bezpečnosti, když se na soudní patologii dostane i nekrofil.

Nakonec je Greg musel překřičet s tím, že žádný nekrofil na pitevně není a ani nebyl! A pokud se uklidní, že je tam dovede. Zatímco Gibbs a Lestrade tichými hlasy kritizovali svoje podřízené i lidi toho druhého, zbytek vyšetřovatelů ze Států spekuloval, co je to za úchyla, že leze na pitevnu a není nekrofil.

Cestou se dokonce cizinci dostali k tomu, aby se představili. Tony DiNozzo, Ziva Davidova a Timothy McGee jsou Gibbsovi vyšetřovatelé a James Palmer jede jako jejich patolog. Tedy je jen asistent jejich patologa, ale ten musel zůstat doma kvůli matce, tak jede pan Palmer a doktor Mallard bude konzultovat přes skype.

Greg je jen požádal, aby byli hodní na jeho patoložku a ať se pokusí neporvat s těmi, co tam budou s ní. Že prý jde o jejich staré známé.

Gibbs začal mít neblahé tušení, o koho by mohlo jít, ještě než se dostali na sál. A jeho tušení se ukázalo být správným, neboť přišel tváří v tvář s duem Holmes-Watson.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	269. 25-9-2016 NCIS SH

**25.9. 2016 - NCIS, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 24.9. 2016_

* * *

Opětovné setkání s Holmesem nebylo – no, bylo přesně takové, jak by jeden čekal.

Gibbs a Holmes se jen pozdravili, než se na oko začali ignorovat. McGeeho Holmes ignoroval doopravdy. Tonyho urazil a Watson opět musel bránit svého – společníka před fyzickým útokem. Na Zivu bylo vychrleno shrnutí jejího životopisu a tentokrát Holmese bránil Gibbs. Ale jen slovně a ne moc nadšeně. Spíš jen proto, že musel, aby zabránil dalšímu potencionálnímu mezinárodnímu konfliktu. Palmer se mezitím schovával vzadu a seznámil se tak s Molly Hooperovou, místní patoložkou, která se bála jakkoliv zasahovat do probíhajícího rozhovoru. Nebo rozepře. Nebo co se to děje.

Nakonec musel Greg uplatit Sherlocka tím, že když bude slušný a spolupracovat dle definice obyčejných lidí, ne Holmesů, že se postará, aby se k němu na příštích pěti případech Anderson ani nepřiblížil. Pokud tohle poruší, nebudou aspoň měsíc žádné případy. Od něj ani od Dimmocka.

To vyděsilo hlavně Watsona.

Holmese i Watsona trochu zklamalo, že do Londýna nepřijeli Ducky a Abby. Jejich fanklub, jak je nazval DiNozzo, ale byl velice nadšený, že se vidí aspoň přes kameru skypu.

Zatímco John a Ducky se jen pozdravili, Abby a Sherlock na sebe začali chrlit jakýsi vědecký blábol, do kterého občas John, Molly nebo Ducky řekli větičku nebo dvě. Zbytek z toho pochopil hlavně to, že se mimo jiné baví i o případu.

Abychom to zkrátili.

Díky Abby a McGeemu u počítačů a zbytku v terénu byl případ kapitána Weatherlyho vyřešen do dvou dnů.

Dle Sherlocka to nakonec byla děsná nuda. Dle zbytku bude obě jejich vlády zajímat, co se děje v pozadí jistých mezinárodních vojenských projektů. Jak řekl Sherlock – nuda.

Gibbs ho tak trochu podezírá, že měl případ vyřešený dřív než ostatní, protože většinu druhého dne strávil vykecáváním s Abby, ovšem důkaz na to neměl.

Ovšem tak či tak, všichni byli spokojeni. Členové NCIS se mohli vrátit domů, Tony nebyl přeprán Watsonem, Ziva se dověděla spoustu nového o Britech, Greg mohl uzavřít případ a pokecat s bratrancem, Sherlock získal pět případů bez Andersona a John se nemusí děsit toho, co by se dělo, kdyby byl Sherlock odříznutý od čerstvých případů. Vše bylo dobré.


	270. 26-9-2016 K

**26.9. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

„Tak jo. Můžete mi ještě jednou vysvětlit, proč se snažíme vloupat k Merlinovi domů?" zeptá se Roxy svých dvou kompliců aka Harryho a Eggsyho.

„Protože Merlinovi narozeniny. Jenže on nechce žádnou oslavu, tak ho unesem a dostaneme ho na oslavu takhle." vysvětluje Eggsy.

„Aha." hlesne Roxy. „Jak zní plán? Myslím únosu."

„Na to se snažíme přijít." oznámí jí Harry. „Sice vím, kde Merlin žije a jak to u něj vypadá, ale bude problém se k němu dostat."

„Tady je mapa." vytáhne Eggsy arch papíru, kde je satelitní snímek nevelkého domu obklopeného zahradou.

„Tak co tedy víme?" zasedne Roxy k mapě, plně v agentském módu.

„Zahrada a přízemí domu jsou plné psů." začne Harry. „Každé nevybrané štěně nebo pes, kterého u nás kandidáti nechali, a kterého se nepodařilo umístit jinde, skončí u některého ze zaměstnanců Kingsmanů, nejčastěji u Merlina. Vzhledem k tomu, že je Merlin pořád v práci, tak netuším, jak to dělá, ale všichni psi jsou skvěle vycvičení a poslouchají jen jeho."

„Psům se dá nějak vyhnout?"

„Leda vzduchem nebo kdybychom někoho obětovali, aby zabavil psy."

„Já navrhoval obětovat Harryho." prohlásí Eggsy s nadšením. „Byl už u Merlina doma, takže ho psi budou aspoň trochu znát a budou na něj hodní."

„Úžasné." odtuší Harry a Roxy.

„Také je tu onen detail, že Merlin má všude nainstalované sledovací zařízení od kamer až po detektory pohybu. A když říkám všude, tak to i myslím. Vím jen o těch, které jsou tady, tady, tady, jedna složitá tady a tady. Tady, tady, tady. Tady a tady. A jedna nebo dvě tady a tady. Jsou na sobě nezávislé a i bez přímého zdroje energie fungují skvěle, nehledě na to, že jsou všechny napojeny na jeho tablet." pokračuje Harry v popisu zabezpečení domu. „Taky je všeobecně známé, že Merlin a Morgana na svých domech testují prototypy pro Kingsmany, takže prakticky netušíme, do čeho jdeme a to je jen zahrada a vnějšek domu."

Na dlouho chvíli je v místnosti hluboké ticho, než Eggsy tleskne, vyleká tím své dva kolegy a začne mluvit.

„Mám geniální nápad, jak dostat Merlina na jeho oslavu narozenin. Uneseme ho v práci!"

„Jo, to zní logicky."

„To nebude problém." souhlasí hned oba.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	271. 27-9-2016 K

**27.9. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 26.9. 2016_

* * *

Únosu Merlina z důvodu jeho narozenin předcházelo dlouhé plánování. Nejzdlouhavější částí celého plánu ovšem bylo vysvětlování všem v budově, že až je uvidí někam vléct Merlina, že ho neunáší kvůli nějakému zrádcovskému plánu, ale pro jeho vlastní dobro. Navíc to museli udělat s předstihem, protože někteří nejdřív střílí, pak se ptají a hlavně tak, aby se k Merlinovi nic nedoneslo a on nenabyl žádného podezření.

Ta poslední část jim tak trochu nevyšla, protože Merlin měl podezření. Koneckonců, on ví, kdy má narozeniny a ví, že i Harry ví. A Eggsy rád slaví tyto věci s lidmi, které má za rodinu a Merlin do příslušné kategorie patří. Takže ano, Merlin se má na pozoru před svými přáteli. A preventivně i před Roxy, která byť jeho asi už přítelkyně, tak tráví s těma dvěma nějak moc času.

Nakonec se ukázalo, že byl na pozoru zcela zbytečně. Vivien, jeho padawan, se ukázala býti zrádcem, který způsobil pád Merlina. Výměnou za možnost nafocení snámků s bezvědomým Merlinem byla ochotná svého učitele a nejvyššího uspat jednou z agentských šipek.

A pak už nebyl zas zakový problém Merlina sebrat, odnést informovanou budovou do auta a vyrazit pryč.

Plán 'únos Merlina' vyšel.

\- - o - -

Když se Merlin probudil, neměl radost. Už jen z toho důvodu že uspávací šipky jsou napuštěné takovou chemickou srač- směsí, že když se proberete, máte pocit, že vám po hlavě přejel parní válec. A po zbytku těla pravděpodobně taky.

Naštěstí pro toho, kdo ho zdrogoval, se vedle něj prakticky okamžitě obejvila Roxy s velice žádanými léky od bolesti a proti kocovině.

Když se mu hlava přestala zkoušet rozskočit, mohl Merlin konečně začít vnímat okolí, které vypadá jako naprosto neznámý hotelový apartmán.

„Co?" je Merlinova první slovní reakce.

„Můžu mluvit?" zeptá se Roxy se starostlivým pohledem směrem k Merlinovu čelu.

Odpovědí jí je pokynutí ruky, ať pokračuje.

„Odmítal jsi slavit narozeniny. Já měla plány. A Harry s Eggsym taky. Ale ty jsi nechtěl spolupracovat. Tak jsme vymysleli plán, jak tě unést. A po různých debatách jsme se shodli, že můj narozeninový plán je nejlepší, takže teď budeš slavit narozeniny se mnou."

„A co to obnáší? To slavení?" zejímá se Merlin.

„My dva strávíme prodloužený víkend tady v tomhle apartmánu a Harry a Eggsy mají za úkol se postarat, aby nenastal konec světa nebo Kingsmanů. A než se začneš děsit, Morgana je hlídá a má neomezené právo veta."

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: O ženě jménem Nimue je xy verzí artušovských legend. A taky ta ženská má xy jmen a titulů, pod kterými vystupuje. Ale nejčastěji je to ta ženská, co dala meč pro Artuše a/nebo ta ženská, co se do ní Merlin zabouchnul. Pak se autoři liší v tom, jestli je to jedna osoba nebo víc atd atd atd. Nicméně..._

 _Myslím, že tahle verze patří k těm nejstarším, ale jedna z legend o téhle ženě vypráví o dívce Vivien, do které se Merlin zamiloval, ale která odmítala jeho návrhy, dokud ji on nenaučí všechny svoje triky. Merlin mimo jiné zvládal i jasnovidectví a věděl, že to nedopadne dobře, ale taky razil teorii, že budoucnost nejde měnit a tudíž se o to ani nepokoušel. Učil Vivien všechno, co zná a ona ho za to zaklela do kmenu stromu. Nebo do kamene. Záleží jakou verzi čtete._

 _Já osobně mám ráda verzi od Terryho Pratchetta. Teda aspoň myslím, že je od Terryho Pratchetta. Kdybyste se ptali, řekla bych vám, že je to povídka, co u nás vyšla ve sbírce Divadlo Krutosti. Až na to, že ji tam nemůžu najít. Takže buď si to pamatuju blbě nebo blbě vidím a vyloučit nejde ani jedno. Ale je to skvělá povídka! Fakt! I když nemám paměť ani důkaz na to, od koho je a kde ji najít..._


	272. 28-9-2016 A AS

**28.9. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: rozhodla jsem se, že se mi téma nedobytného domu líbí natolik, že ho použiju znovu. Takže krom Merlinova domu teď budete mít i Stark Tower a zítra i Qho byt._

* * *

„Abych to shrnul. Nemůžete se dostat do Stark Toweru, protože proč?!" zařve Fury poslední slovo. Kdyby pětice přítomná v místnosti nebyla zvyklá, asi by nadskočili leknutím.

„Během akce Hawkeye myslel, že by Stark kompromitován, a že změnil stranu. Jarvis to bohužel slyšel a přestal ho z nějakého důvodu poslouchat." vysvětluje Natasha s klidem. „Už jen dostat se do obleku a vytáhnout z něj Starka bylo dost složité, ale dostat se do Stark Toweru nebo přesvědčit Jarvise, že je Tony v pořádku, se zdá být nemožné. Hlavně proto, že s námi nechce Jarvis komunikovat."

„Co jste zkoušeli?" zeptá se Fury a silou vůle se nutí do klidu.

„Celá věž je hermeticky uzavřená, nikdo se nedostane dovnitř, nikdo ven. Kdo to zkusí násilím, bude odstraněn jakýmikoliv dostupnými prostředky." promluví Tony poprvé, co vešel do místnosti.

„A to nemáte od věže klič nebo něco?"

„Klíč je Jarvis. Nepočítal jsem s tím, že mi nebude věřit." rozhodí Stark rukama a vypadá, že trucuje.

„Vzduchem se tam nikdo nedostane, to jsme už zkoušeli. Málem jsme přišli o letoun a Thora." pokračuje Coulson.

„Veškerá letecká aktivita v dosahu věže je monitorovaná. Jakákoliv změna, ať už autorizovaná nebo ne, je považovaná za potenciální nebezpečí a je k ní tak přistupováno." oznámí jim Tony.

„Tak co se podkopat?" navrhne Hawkeye. „Když to nejde vrchem, půjde to spodem."

„Zkus to a odpálíš všechny ty nálože, které jsou pod budovou právě pro případ, že by někoho napadlo tohle."

„A co odpojit proud?"

„Stark Tower je energeticky nezávislá na okolí. A i kdyby se nějakým zázrakem podařilo odpojit vnější zdroj, Jarvis má spoustu náhradních. Nehledě na to, že ani bez elektřiny nevyřadíme všechno zabezpečení. Třeba výbušniny a plyny."

„Plyny?"

„Jsou ve všech výtazích a chodbách a ve vybraných místnostech, nehledě na to, že každé patro se dá hermeticky uzavřít a zatopit."

„A v takovém domě hostíš Avengers?!"

„Nemíním to použít proti nim! Je to jen zabezpečení!"

Hádku vyruší zvonění Coulsonova telefonu, a tak se agent sebere a vyjde na chodbu.

„Ahoj, Phile. Neviš, co se děje s Tonym a Stark Towerem? Nemůžu se mu dovolat a věž je z nějakého důvodu zavřená." ozve se hned hlas slečny Pottsové.

„Během mise se cosi stalo a Jarvis si myslí, že Tony změnil stranu, tak s ním nechce spolupracovat." vysvětlí Phil s klidem.

„A je teď soupeř?"

„Je normální, nic se na něm nezměnilo." ujišťuje ji Phil. „Pokud se o tom chce Jarvis přesvědčit, ať se podívá na heliport, zasedací místnost 39."

„Jasně. Vyřídím."

„Počkám, jestli tě Jarvis pustí dovnitř. Kdyby ne, pošlu pro tebe auto, ať tě hodí-"

„Phile, klid. Mám tady Happyho." zarazí Pepper celé plánování. „A teď chvíli počkej, jdu si promluvit s Jarvisem."

Na minutku či dvě je v telefonu ticho a Phil jen stojí a pohupuje se na patách, zatímco čeká. Nakonec se mu Pepper přece jen ozve, ovšem jen krátce, než hovor ukončí a Phil se vrátí do zasedací místnosti, kde stále probíhá hádka všichni proti všem.

„Dovolíte?!" křikne Coulson na celou místnost, než klidně pokračuje. „Stark Tower je opět v provozu." oznámí jim.

„Co? Jak?" vykoktá ze sebe Tony.

„Pepper se vrátila domů."


	273. 29-9-2016 JB

**29.9. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

James Bond měl problém. No, spíš má pořádný průser, ale budeme tomu říkat problém.

Abyste věděli. Začátek tohoto příběhu byl několik dní dozadu, kdy bylo neochotnému Qmu oznámeno, že jede na misi. Bez diskuzí.

Q se přesto pokusil diskutovat a použíl jakoukoliv výmluvu, která ho napadla, ale žádná mu nevyšla. Jeho tým pod vedením R je skvělý a dokáže ochránit pevnost, dokud se Q nevrátí. Jde o jednoduchou misi, kde budou Quatermastera provázet dva agenti sekce 00, takže mu nehrozí žádné vážné nebezpečí. A oni agenti nejsou 007 nebo 006, takže pravděpodobnost, že se jednoduchá mise zvrtne v mezinárodní konflikt, je v podstatě neexistující. Mise je v Evropě a nejde o nic, co by muselo být hotovo do pár hodin, takže není nutné cestovat letadlem, ale může se jet vlakem. Qho poslední zoufalý argument byl, že není, kdo by se mu postaral o kočky.

A tady na scénu vstupuje James Bond, který se rozhodl, že zabije dvě mouchy jednou ranou a šplhne si zároveň u Qho i u Tannera, který se Quatermastera snaží dokopat k souhlasu s misí. Agent 007 se nabídl jako chůva pro Qho kočky.

Prvotní reakce okolí byla pochopitelná, i když dle Bonda poněkud přehnaná.

Tanner se začal zajímat, co tím Bond sleduje nekalého. Někteří okolo se skoro začali smát. Q, poté co ho přešla zlost na Bonda, že se spolčil s vedením, se začal děsit toho, co se stane jeho milovaným kočičkám, bude-li je mít v péči právě tento agent.

Nakonec se situace, u které se Eve královsky bavila, uklidnila a bylo odsouhlaseno, že ano, po dobu Qho nepřítomnosti se Bond stane chůvou pro jeho kočky.

Zbytek doby před odjezdem strávil Q sháněním informací o misi, informováním svých bodyguardů o misi a vybavení a informováním Bonda o tom, jak se starat o jeho mazlíčky a na co v jeho bytě nesahat. V podstatě Bond smí sahat jen na věci, které jsou nutné k péči o kočky a to jen v případě, že je používá.

Bond si vše pečlivě zapsal a pak své zápisky dal Qmu ke kontrole. To nakonec Qho jakž takž uklidnilo, takže před odjezdem na týdenní misi a tak trochu proti své vůli dal Bondovi svoje klíče od bytu a heslo k zabezpečení.

A teď, dva dny před Qho plánovaným příjezdem, nastal onen problém.

Bond zabouchl klíče od Qho bytu v Qho bytě.

Protože jsou zavřené vchodové dveře, tak funguje zabezpečení proti vniknutí. Qho zabezpečení je skvělé. Bez chybičky. Ale James ho musí překonat, protože se musí postarat o kočky. Q si rozhodně všimne, pokud je dva dny nikdo nenakrmí nebo jim nevyčistí záchod. To by mu Q nikdy neodpustil a to Bond nechce.

Toto tedy je Bondův problém.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	274. 30-9-2016 JB

**30.9. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 29.9. 2016_

* * *

„Takže, co víme?" zeptá se Alec.

On a Eve byli zavoláni na životně nutné setkání do malého baru kousek od Qho bytu a to za účelem pomoci Jamesovi se dostat do Qho obydlí. Alec byl pozván, protože je Bondův nejčastější bratr ve zbrani a zločinu a Eve proto, že se s Qem dobře zná a tudíž by mohla vědět něco, co by Jamesovi mohlo pomoci.

James je neochotně seznámil se svou situací a mlčky přijal urážky a degradaci své osoby a inteligence kvůli zabouchnutým klíčům. A ted nastal čas plánovat, jak Bonda zachránit před nespokojeným Qem.

„Co víme? Že je ten byt nedobytný." prohodí James.

„No tak, proč tak černě?" plácne ho Alec po rameni, ale s Bondovou náladou to ani nehne.

„Pasti jsou rozdělené do dvou skupin. Na ty, které tě pošlou do bezvědomí a na tu větší část, která tě pošle rovnou do pekla. Teoreticky, ale jen teoreticky jde ty pasti nějak zrušit nebo vyřadit z provozu, ale to by pak Q poznal, co se dělo a byl by navíc naštvaný i za zničenou obranu." povídá Bond truchlivě. „Tak či tak, nakonec to skončí tím, že budu trpět, protože na mě Q bude naštvaný."

„Máš pech." usoudí Alec.

„Já bych možná měla způsob, jak se dostat dovnitř." řekne Eve pomalu. „Ale jsem si jistá, že se ti to nebude moc líbit. A že se Q stoprocentně doví o tom, že sis zabouchnul klíče. Ale dostaneme se do bytu, aniž by se komukoliv cokoliv stalo."

Na moment je u stolu ticho, než James promluví.

„Příjmám. Jestli znáš cestu dovnitř, beru to i s následky. Těm se stejně nevyhnu."

„Tak jo." zvedne se Eve od stolu.

Zaplatí a vydají se zpět do Qho bytu. Nebo spíš na patro, kde Q bydlí, protože dovnitř jaksi nemůžou. Ovšem Eve nejde ke Qho dveřím. Místo toho si to namíří k sousedům přes chodbu.

„Ehm, Eve-"

„Ticho a uč se." zarazí Eve začínající protesty, než zaklepe.

Po chvíli jí otevře nevysoká puberťačka snědé pleti se závojem rasta copánků na hlavě.

„Přejete si?"

„Dobrý den. Já jsem Eve, kolegyně vašeho souseda. Hledám Julii." pozdraví Moneypenny.

„A proč hledáš Julii, Eve, kolegyně našeho souseda?" zeptá se holka a mračí se nejen na Eve, ale i na její dva společníky.

„Protože idiot, který měl hlídat kočky, si zabouchnul klíče v bytě a teď se nemůže dostat dovnitř." vysvětluje Eve s prstem namířeným za sebe, na Jamese.

Puberťačka si jen povzdechne, než sáhne kamsi za sebe, načež vyjde na chodbu s velkým svazkem klíčů v ruce. Beze slova přejde chodbu, odemkne dveře Qho bytu a nacvaká příslušný kód, který vyřadí zabezpečení, než se otočí na patě a vrátí se do svého bytu.

Agenti jen kmitají pohledem mezi Qho otevřenými a jejími zavřeným dveřmi.

„A kdo myslíte, že Qmu hlídá kočky, když je pořád v práci?" zeptá se Eve, jako by mluvila s idioty.


	275. 1-10-2016 K

Agent, který dostal Harryho Harta do výběrového řízení na pozici Galahada, měl kódové jméno Gawaine. Byl to poněkud upjatý gentleman z dobré rodiny, co stejně jako většina jeho společenské vrstvy moc nemusel póvl a cizince a byl to také skvělý agent Kingsmanů a dobrý učitel.

A vždy z Harryho během tréninku skoro vymlátil duši.

Taky vždy věděl, kdy Harry už nemůže a kdy jen hraje, kolik má sil a výdrže, aby ochránil svou čest a hlavně hrdost. Své tělo v těch soubojích ochránit nedokázal. Gawaine ale vždy věděl a vždy přestal, když už Harry nemohl. Říkával, že mu Harry nemusí lhát jen proto, že je jeho soupeř. To, že je soupeř, neznamená, že je jeho nepřítel.

Harry si ty lekce a ono moudro pamatoval celý život.

Vzpomněl si na ně i po svém návratu z Kentucky. Po shlédnutí videa z arthurovy kanceláře. A když stál nad jeho hrobem.

Bývalý Arthur a bývalý Gawaine mu vždy říkal, že to, že je soupeř, neznamená, že je nepřítel. Říkal mu to pokaždé, když spolu trénovali. Pokaždé, když se spolu pohádali kvůli svým politickým či společenským názorům anebo když se Harry bránil, že nepotřebuje dovolenou, že klidně může jet na další misi. Arthur byl vždy soupeř, ale nikdy nepřítel.

Ale na jeho konci tomu bylo jinak. Z nějakého důvodu tomu bylo jinak, i když Harry netuší proč nebo jak. A asi se to ani nikdy nedoví.

Jeho soupeř nakonec zemřel jako jeho nepřítel.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: inspirováno obrázkem: sallypejrsfanfic tumblr com/post/151250871867/366-pov%C3%ADdek-ze-%C5%BEivota-%C5%A1pion%C5%AF-agent%C5%AF-a-zabij%C3%A1k%C5%AF#notes_

 _Tečky si snad zvládnete doplnit, ne?_


	276. 2-10-2016 SH JB

**2.10. 2016 - Sherlock BBC, James Bond**

* * *

Ke dveřím domu číslo 221 na Baker Street přijde menší bělovlasá žena, kterou doprovází ramenatý muž v dlouhém kabátu. Ani jeden z nich neklepe ani nezvoní, ale to nevadí, protože do pár vteřin od jejich příchodu se dveře otevřou dokořán a v nich se objeví postarší žena s nadšeným úsměvem.

„Jen pojďte dál." ohlásí, než ustoupí o krok stranou a vpustí krátkovlasou návštěvnici s nehybným výrazem dovnitř.

Ramenatý muž jen zamumle něco o tom, že budou poblíž a vyrazí kamsi po chodníku.

Obě ženy přejdou do přízemního bytu označeného písmenem A, kde se usadí v malém obývacím pokoji, kde už na ně čeká konvice s horkým čajem a talíř s drobným cukrovím.

„Konečně chvíle klidu." prohodí návštěvnice, než se s úlevným povzdechnutím usadí.

„Zas tak hrozné to být nemůže."

„Zkusila jsi někdy jít do politiky?"

„Ne, měla jsem víc rozumu, než dělat něco takového." skoro se zhrozí vyšší z žen, než začne nalévat čaj.

„Jako by tančení u tyče vyžadovalo moc rozumu." brble si návštěva.

Na chvíli je ticho, které ruší jen jemné cinkání porcelánu.

„Je tu nějak moc velký klid, nezdá se ti? Oni nejsou doma?" zeptá se návštěva. „Varovala jsi je?"

„Nikoho jsem nevarovala. Sherlocka sice občas postraším, že zavolám rodičům, i když to dělá Mycroft častěji než já, ale teď o návštěvě, pokud vím, neví. Ne. John je na Sherlocka naštvaný kvůli vyšetřování a Sherlockově riskování vlastního života, tak se to teď snaží Sherlock napravit slušným chováním doma. Dokonce ani nedělá pokusy."

„Ten kluk měl vždycky hrubý nedostatek pudu sebezáchovy."

„To ano, ale s Johnem už je to mnohem lepší. Tedy, John by tomu asi nevěřil, ale je to tak."

Další chvíle ticha.

„A co Mycroft?"

„Ani dohromady nevím. Už tu dlouho nebyl a víš, že o něm Sherlock odmítá i mluvit. Jsem si ovšem jistá, že on na ně dává pozor. Minuý týden sem poslal elektrikáře, kteří nahoře po bytě rozmístili další spoustu odposlouchávání, ale jinak nic nového. Ale už jsem tady dlouho neviděla Sherrinforda. Doufám, že je v pořádku. Ten je z nich ten nejmilejší a bylo by mi opravdu líto, kdyby se do něčeho zapletl jako kdysi Sherlock.

„Není důvod mít obavy, co se týče drog. Sherrinford teď pracuje pro mě."

„Pro tebe? Nepřišel mi zrovna jako agentský materiál. A ani do politiky nebo byrokracie se nikdy moc nehrnul."

„Taky nedělá nic z toho. Tedy krom té byrokracie. Ne, udělala jsem ho hlavou IT a vývojového oddělení."

„Oh, to se mu musí líbit."

„Nenudí se. Ale obávám se, že nejvíc se mu na práci líbí, že místo svého jména používá jen písmeno."

„Musíš uznat, že jste pro chlapce vybrali hodně neobvyklá jména."

„To si vyřiď s mým mužem."

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Doufám, že jde poznat, že jde o rozhovor paní Hudsonové a M..._


	277. 3-10-2016 A AS

**3.10. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu**

* * *

„Co tam řeší teď?" zeptá se Coulson Natashy, se kterou se akorát míjí ve dveřích na cestě z a do obývacího pokoje.

„Spekulují, jestli je Rey ten Skywalker, který přinese rovnováhu sil, nebo ne. Pouštět ten film hned na začátku maratonu nebyl nejlepší nápad, k ničemu jinému se už nedostaneme." povzdechne si agentka.

„Rey není Skywalkerová. Jak na takovou blbost vůbec přišli?" nechápe Coulson.

„Jak není Skywalkerová?" zeptá se Clint, který ho zaslechl a přiláká k nim tím pozornost zbytku účastníků filmového maratonu.

„Má Anakinův starý meč. Po něm ho měl Luke a teď ho má Rey. Je to Lukova dcera." řekne Stark, když Coulson a Romanovová vejdou do místnosti. „I když by mě zajímalo, jak ten meč vůbec našli a jestli u něj byla i ruka." dodá zamyšleně.

„Světelný meč nemusí být dědičný, stejně jako kouzelnická hůlka nemusí být dědičná." upozorní je Phil. „Podle mého Rey není dcerou Luka Skywalkera, i když ten má v rozšířeném vesmíru rodinu. Podle mě je vnučkou Obi-Wana Kenobiho."

Na chvíli je kolem jen ticho.

„Jak jsi na tohle sakra přišel?" rozhodí Clint rukama.

„Jednoduše. Vemte si její přízvuk. Je britský, stejně jako měl Kenobi. A není to tím, že jsou oba z Británie, protože ve filmech hraje vícero britských herců a všichni mluví s americkým přízvukem. Taky to, že Rey ovládá všechny ty triky s myslí a bez tréninku. Na ně byl Obi-Wan specialista. Schopnosti můžou být dědičné. A taky nikdo neví, co Obi-Wan těch devatenáct let mezi trilogiemi dělal nebo nedělal. Klidně mohl mít melouch nebo dva." povídá Coulson s klidem ohromenému publiku. „Jsem si jistý, že když se podíváme znovu, že pro mou teorii najdeme mnohem víc důkazů, ale abych uvedl jeden opravdu pádný. Anakin a Luke si pořád na něco stěžovali a mrčeli, zato Rey jde a koná. Není šance, aby byla Skywalkerová."

„V tom má pravdu." prohodí Bruce. „Skywalkerovi jsou dost primadony, Anakin, Luke i Kylo Ren. Rey do téhle rodinky moc nezapadá."

„I když se mi Coulsonova teorie líbí, tak ten poslední argument má trochu problém." ozve se Natasha. „Jenom chlapi od Skywalkerů jsou hysterky. Podívejte se na Leiu. Pokud s nimi je Rey do rodiny, tak se u ní tahle vada neprojeví."

„To uznávám." souhlasí s ní Coulson. „Beru tento argument zpět.


	278. 4-10-2016 JB

**4.10. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Q stál v davu vedle Eve a spolu s ostatními sledovali, co se děje na mostě, kde havaroval Blofeld.

Sledoval Jamese, který stál nad záporákem a na půl cesty mezi Mallorym a onou blondýnou z Rakouska. Na nějakou chvíli to vypadalo, že James Blofelda zastřelí, ale místo toho agent odhodil svou zbraň. Pak se Bond rozhlédl mezi M a blondýnou, jako by vybíral, koho z nich si zvolit, než se otočil zády ke svému nadřízenému a MI6 a vydal se za svou momentální přítelkyní.

Vybral si.

A pak už to pro Qho byl jen kolotoč vyslýchání, papírování, únavy a snahy nemyslet na určité věci. Třeba na jistého agenta.

\- - o - -

Q byl samozřejmě hned druhý den zase v práci. Třeba už jen proto, aby se ujistil, že jeho skrýš v katakombách je i po onom výbuchu zabezpečená a funkční. Což pochopitelně byla. A pak začal pracovat na veškerém papírování a podobném.

Jednou z jeho povinností bylo i připsat k Bondově složce, jaké vybavení použil agent na své poslední (ne)schválené misi. Jenže když si najel na složku agenta 007, našel v ní něco, co ho v podstatě vyděsilo. Něco neuvěřitelného a nemožného.

Chvíli Q jen hledí na obrazovku svého počítače, než se mu vrátí schopnost myslet. A okamžitě se vrhne k telefonu a vytočí Eve. Ani ji nenechá promluvit a sotva mu to zvedne, začne bez pozdravu mluvit.

„V Bondově složce se píše, že rezignoval! Že dal výpověď!" vyhrkne Q možná až příliš nahlas, ale to je mu jedno.

„Já vím." promluví Eve. „Je to na rozkaz Malloryho. A na Bondovu vlastní žádost. Prý chce začít znovu a jinak. Pomůže s Blofeldovým případem, ale jinak prý s MI6 končí." vysvětluje Eve.

„Aha." hlesne Q ohromeně. „To jsem – netušil."

„Bond ti nic neřekl?" diví se Eve. „Myslela bych, že ty budeš první a jediný, koho informuje."

„Ne. To – to nejsem."

„Musím jít, Q. Příliš práce."

„Jo. Čau." řekne Q do telefonu, než také zavěsí.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	279. 5-10-2016 JB

**5.10. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 4.10. 2016_

* * *

Pro celé MI6 a tím pádem i pro celé Q-branch to bylo špatné období. Stěhování, prověřování, vyšetřování, papírování a další spousta -vání. Ale i přes všechnu tu práci si celé Q-branch všimlo, co se děje s Qem. A všichni věděli, že za to může James Bond.

Protože dle všeho ti dva byli přátelé. Dle většiny by z nich klidně mohlo být i něco víc, kdyby se Bond odvážil opustit vody heterosexuality, ale i kdyby ne, tak všichni věděli, že jsou ti dva přátelé. A dobří přátelé, vždyť se podívejte na jakýkoliv záznam jejich interakce.

Jenže pak se Bond po poslední misi sebere, dá výpověď a se svou nejnovější známostí na pár nocí si odjede kamsi pryč, aniž by Qmu řekl aspoň čau. I kdyby to nebylo zlomené srdce, rozhodně to byla zrada, kterou Q stoprocentně pocítil. Tohle si přátelé nedělají.

A pak tomu ještě Bond nasadil korunu.

Vrátil se na Q-branch a za Qem, ale ne proto, aby mu vše vysvětlil nebo se s ním konečně přišel rozloučit. Ne, vrátil se, aby sebral auto, které kvůli němu a pro něj Q postavil doslova z ničeho a zase si zmizel, jako by se nechumelilo.

Dokonce i ti, co byli na Q-branch noví a nevěděli nic o přátelství mezi těma dvěma, byli rozhodnutí Bonda z principu nenávidět, když viděli v jakém stavu za sebou Qho nechal.

Zrada a podraz, to jsou kruté činy, které člověka poznamenají.

\- - o - -

Po Blofeldově případu se na MI6 hodně věcí změnilo. Vlastně celé MI6 se změnilo. A změnil se i Quatermaster. Tedy, nebyl nahrazen, jde o stejnou osobu.

Ale o jiného člověka.

Po Blofeldově případu se Q uzavřel a schoval se ve své práci a mezi svými projekty. Už předtím byl soukromý člověk, ale pro některé lidi, jako byli R, Eve a Bond, se dokázal otevřít a být společenský a přátelský. Ale po Blofeldovi a Bondovi se Q znovu uzavřel.

Ke všem přistupoval Quatermaster čistě profesionálně a nikdy jinak. Dokonc Eve měly potíže z něj dostat jinou reakci.

Q byl stále ochotný pro své oddělení a pro životy agentů pohnout nebem i zemí. Ale odmítal se přátelit, protože to se mu ošklivě vymstilo a on by nerad, aby se situace opakovala.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_

 _Pozn. autora: Do konce týdne nebudu na internetu, takže zase bude zpoždění u zveřejňování. Předem se omlouváme za potíže způsobené dočasným omezením našich služeb. Věříme, že i přes tyto drobné nesnáze zůstanete našimi věrnými zákazníky._


	280. 6-10-2016 JB

**6.10. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 4.10., 5.10. 2016_

* * *

Bondův návrat byl šok pro všechny, snad s vyjímkou nejstarších veteránů MI6 jako Tanner, kteří nevěřili, že by tenhle agent vydržel tak dlouho bez akce. Jistě, ještě nikdy nedal výpověď, ale kolikrát už byl mrtvý nebo aspoň nezvěstný a stejně se vrátil?

A vrátil se i teď. I když si sliboval, že už s MI6 končí a že chce nový život se slečnou Swannovou, nakonec přišel zpět.

A vážně, už jen to, že je ta ženská psycholožka, mohlo všem naznačit, že s ní Bond dlouho nevydrží. A že nebude trvat o moc déle, než se vrátí nebo než se do něčeho zaplete, protože adrenalin a nebezpečí jsou mocné drogy.

Bondův návrat samozřejmě vyvolal dost rozruch.

Vrátil se dost brzo, aby jeho pozice nebyla ještě obsazena, ale už pozdě na to, aby pro ni nenašli kandidáty, které musel Bond porazit ve výběru a ve výsledcích. Taky ho čekala dlouhá přednáška od Malloryho a ještě delší od psychologů. Eve pro něj měla jen uštěpačné poznámky a Tanner jen obvyklý unavený výraz.

Z nějakého důvodu si Bond myslel, že na Q-branch se mu dostane vřelejšího přivítání, ovšem nedočkal se. Stačilo říct, že je Bond, James Bond a celá Q-branch pro něj měla pouze chladné až nepřátelské pohledy.

Když ho poprvé uviděl Q, otočil se mladý genius na patě a odešel z místnosti, aniž by řekl jen jediné slovo.

Při dalších setkáních toho také moc nenamluvili. Q jen upozornil Bonda, že dokud nemá potvrzenou pozici, tak k němu na oddělení nesmí a po získání místa smí přijít jen týká-li se to aktuální mise. Jinak ne.

Když si pak chtěl Bond stěžovat, že se k němu Q chová jako k cizinci se špatnou pověstí, dostalo se mu odpovědi, že je idiot a ať nechá Qho na pokoji.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	281. 7-10-2016 JB

**7.10. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 4.10., 5.10., 6.10. 2016_

* * *

Eve i R si jsou jisté, že jediný důvod, proč dokázaly dotáhnout Qho do bytu slečny Moneypenny a k vínu, je návrat Jamese Bonda, protože jinak Q všechna jejich pozvání odmítal.

Ale teď s nimi šel a dokonce i mluvil. I o Bondovi a proč na jeho odchod reagoval tak, jak reagoval.

Protože pro šprta, jako je Q, bylo vždy těžké si získat přátele. Jistě, vždycky tu byl někdo, kdo něco chtěl nebo potřeboval, ale nikdy ne přátelé. Byl příliš jiný než jeho vrstevníci, s odlišnými zájmy, příliš mladý pro starší a tudíž i nehodný jejich vážnější pozornosti nebo příliš divný pro svět okolo něj. Už dávno se naučil být sám a nevěřit moc lidem a jejich úmyslům.

Pak se dostal do MI6 a najednou měl majora Boothroyda a R, kteří byli rozhodnutí, že ho vytáhnou z jeho ulity, i když se Q bál. Protože dle jeho zkušeností z interakce mezi lidmi nikdy nic dobrého nevzejde. Alespoň z té jeho interakce. Ovšem nakonec se nechal přesvědčit.

Začalo to opatrným přátelstvím mezi nimi a když se pak Q stal Qem, byl už natolik 'otrkaný', že si začal přátele hledat i sám. Důkazem budiž Eve a James.

Q věřil tomu, že mezi sebou jsou si opravdovými přáteli. Věřil tomu a dal by pro ně život. Sakra, pokud by někdy zradil MI6, bylo by to pro pomoc těmhle třem lidem, což prakticky dokázal během Blofeldova případu.

A pak si James zmizel. Beze slova, bez poděkování za pomoc, bez vysvětlení.

James Bond, kterého Q považoval za přítele, dokázal, že je pro něj Q jen další postavička, kterou může bez výčitek využít pro svůj prospěch. Vždyť to je to, co celou dobu dělal. Chtěl laskavosti a pomoc a výjimky a nazpět dával jen občasný úsměv a pochvalu, ale jinak nic. Jen to a další požadavky.

A pokud to Qmu za celou dobu nedošlo, pokud doopravdy věřil v jejich neexistující přátelství, pak je jasné, že o takových vztazích nebo o vztazích celkově nic neví. Je jasné, že se něco takového může klidně stát znovu.

A to Q nechce.

Už jednou (znovu) by zrazen kvůli tomu, co ve své naivitě považoval za přátelství. Už nikdy více. Q už skončil s hledáním přátel. Nechá si jen Eve a R, ale to je vše.

A pokud se Bond pokusí o návrat k původnému stavu, pak má smůlu.

Stejně jako všichni, kdo by se pokusili s Qem přátelit do budoucna.


	282. 8-10-2016 K

**8.10. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Setkání Harryho Harta a Aarona Kinkadea, to byla nesnášenlivost na první pohled. A to dalo tón celému výběru nového Galahada. Poslední agent Kingsmanů tohoto jména umřel dost ošklivým způsobem a bylo tudíž nutné ho nahradit.

Bývají to právě Galahadové, kdo mívají ty obzvláště nezáviděníhodné konce a bývají to právě Galahadové, kdo dělávají ty největší změny v agentuře. Tedy, nejsou to velké změny, ne ve srovnání se světem kolem, ale pro podnik plný tradicionalistů ze starých šlechtických rodin jsou Galahadové hotoví revolucionáři.

U posledního Galahada to znamenalo hlavně dvě věci. Byl snad jediný v celé agentuře, kdo byl ochotný zaregistrovat nevyhnutelně přicházející změny ve struktuře společnosti a reagovat na ně i jinak než pohrdavými výrazy.

Jeho druhý revoluční počin byl in memoriam. Galahad měl svého kandidáta na potencionálně se uvolňující pozici agenta a měl plán i pro případ, že ona uvolněná pozice bude ta jeho.

A tak agent Percival ve jménu přání zesnulého agenta Galahada nominoval Aarona Kinkadea, vysokého černovlasého Skota z obyčejné rodiny, na pozici elitního špiona snobské agentury.

Kinkadeovi celé generace pracovali jako správci Galahadových statků, než se zmohli dost na to, aby svého syna poslali do škol, které si předchozí generace nemohli dovolit. S pomocí Galahada se mladík dostal i na universitu. Ovšem nestudoval tam žádný vhodný obor, jako jsou třeba práva. Ne, studoval fyziku a matematiku.

Ovšem i přes své vzdělání a pomoc ze strany Galahada se Aaron nezbavil oné snad vrozné nedůvěřivosti všech chudých vůči bohatým a mocným. Zároveň ovšem Aaron, stejně jako spousta mladíků jeho společenské vrstvy, trpěl pocitem, že musí dokázat, že je lepší, než ti okolo něj, protože on se na svou pozici dopracoval, zatímco oni ji stejně jako většinu svých věcí dostali, aniž by museli hnout prstem.

No a jedním z těchto privilegovaných osob je i kandidát samotného Arthura, Harry Hart.

Harry Hart, jediný dědic dlouhé řady Hartů, s universitou a soukromými učiteli a s pohodlným životem za sebou a nejspíš i před sebou.

Aaron Kinkade a Harry Hart se na sebe při prvním setkání podívali a už po prvním a okamžitém zíracím souboji se nemohli vystát. A ve jménu soubojů (a problémů) mezi těmito dvěma kandidáty se nesla celé kandidatura.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_

 _P.S. Nesnáším skloňování cizích jmen..._


	283. 9-10-2016 K

**9.10. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 8.10. 2016_

* * *

„Německý ovčák, Kinkade? Znáš vůbec jiné rasy než pastevecké psy?"

„Lepší, než ten tvůj smeták, Harte. K čemu ho máš? Na čištění bot?"

„Každý ví, že jsou knírači velice inteligentní a nebojácné plemeno, skvělí hlídači a služební psi. Tedy, ví to každý, jehož vzdělání za něco stojí."

„Ano, tvoje vzdělávání v umění líbání zadků muselo být obzvláště náročné."

„Nechci ani vědět, co muselo být součástí _tvého_ vzdělávání, když tě to dostalo až sem."

„Kinkade! Hart! Každý na jiný konec řady! Hned!"

\- - o - -

„Kinkade! Hart! Měsíc uklízení záchodů a bez keců. A jestli se tu ještě někdo porve, jestli se někdo jenom dotkne druhého kandidáta proti jeho vůli, pak končí. Doufám, že je vám to jasné."

\- - o - -

„Kinkade, musím říct, že jsem ohromen. Čekal jsem, že při střelbách trefíš maximálně tak dům. Kde ses naučil střlet?"

„Na lovu. A teď mi dej pokoj, Adamsi."

„Kdo tě bral na lov? Nebo u vás se zvou všichni na takové společenské akce?"

„Jako lov nemyslím to vaše vybíjení, Harte, kdy vám lidi naženou zvířata až pod nos. Jako lov myslím to, že jdeš do lesa sám a stejně se vrátíš s kořistí. To je lov. Ne ta vaše _společenská akce_."

\- - o - -

„Kinkade! Hart! Oba máte deset kol navíc!"

„Co? A proč?!"

„Protože nevydržíte ani dvě kola bez urážení toho druhého. Pohněte si a bez řečí. Jedna nadávka znamená jedno kolo navíc."

„Ano, pane."

\- - o - -

„Nemá padák?! Jak nemá padák?! Co to má sakra být?!"

„Kinkade, drž hubu!"

„Shodili nás z letadla bez padáku!"

„Chyť se mě!"

„Co?!"

„Chyť se mě! Jeden má padák, druhý možná ne! Jeden padák nás udrží!"

…

„Kterej parchant tohle vymyslel."

„To netuším."

„Tohle byl hnus a ne seskok na cíl."

„Ale přežili jsme."

„Kupodivu."

„Kinkade, slez ze mě. Vážíš tunu."

„Lepší, než kdybys ty přistál na mně."

„Drž hubu."

\- - o - -

„Kandidáti do řady! Kinkade a Hart každý na jiný konec. Máte další úkol. Jít do společnosti a získat si přízeň cíle. Váš cíl najdete ve vaší obálce. Doporučuji vám, abyste se chovali slušně, veškeré škody jdou na vás."

„Hezká holka."

„U mě taky."

„Děláte si srandu?"

„Co?"

„Všichni máme _stejnou_ hezkou holku."

„Oh, úžasné."

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_

 _P.S. Nemám tušení, jestli byl Mr. Pickle/Pan Nezbeda/Nemám-páru-jak-mu-říkají-česky knírač nebo ne. Ale použila jsem knírače, tak to se mnou přežijte i přes mou jen zběžnou znalost psích plemen a české gramatiky._


	284. 10-10-2016 K

**10.10. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 8.10., 9.10. 2016_

* * *

„Z kandidátů nám zůstali pouze pánové Hart a Kinkade." začne Merlin tu část porady, kde se rozebírají adepti na nedlouho uvolněnou pozici Galahada.

„No, myslím, že je jasné, koho z těch dvou vybrat." usoudí Arthur bez zaváhání.

„A to říkáte proto, že je pan Hart váš kandidát nebo proto, že se vám nelíbí nedostatečný rodokmen u pana Kinkadea?" zeptá se Merlin s klidem, pohled obrácený na svou vždy přítomnou složku, než zvedne hlavu a znovu osloví celé osazenstvo stolu. „Pan Hart a pan Kinkade se jeden druhému bez problému vyrovnají, jejich neustálé soupeření po celou dobu výcviku tomu budiž důkazem."

„Jo. Museli jsme zavést nová pravida jen kvůli těmhle dvěma." zabručí Gawaine, který vypadá a zní jako prošedivělý lev. Pomáhal Merlinovi s výcvikem kandidátů a nad těmidle dvěma si skoro vykřičel plíce.

„Tak jak chcete rozhodnout, když jsou oba dva stejně dobří?" zajímá se Percival

„Můžeme je brát oba dva na mise a dle jejich chování a výsledků rozhodnout." začne Merlin. „Anebo se můžu zeptat pana Kinkadea, jestli by nechtěl pracovat pro mě."

„Prosím?"

„Ten mladík je genius ve svém oboru a výborný technik. Když je ohrožen jeho život, dokáže občas zpanikařit, ale když má vést ostatní, je přesný, rozhodný a zodpovědný. Někoho takového je na agenta škoda." básní Merlin a ignoruje u toho skoro zhrzené výrazy většiny osazenstva stolu.

„Nuže dobrá." prohodí Arthur trochu kysele. „Promluvte si s pane Kinkadem a bude-li souhlasit, může nastoupit do učení. Pokud ne, budeme je oba posílat pracovat pod dohledem zkušeného agenta tak dlouho, dokud se nerozhodne."

\- - o - -

„Takže ze mě je agent, protože ty ses nechal vykopnout z programu?"

„Nenechal jsem se vykopnout. Jen jsem se s Merlinem domluvil na lepší pracovní pozici."

„Jistě. Šoupání papírů po stole je mnohem lepší než být agentem."

„Harte, až skončím se zácvikem, budu to já, kdo ti bude radit, jak si zachránit zadek z jakéhokoliv problému, který jsi zrovna způsobil. A až se dostanu na pozici Merlina, budu tvůj nadřízený. Takže být tebou, tak se začnu chovat slušně."

„Ty a Merlin? Jistě. Sni dál, Kinkade."

„Užij si svou kariéru, dokud můžeš, Harte."


	285. 11-10-2016 JB

**11.10. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Chtěla jsem to zveřejnit později, ať se nám témata neopakují moc blízko u sebe, ale když Lianell měla pindy na moje konce..._

* * *

Když se nad tím Q zamyslel později a tím myslím o dost hodně později, prohlásil, že v tom bylo něco poetického, jak skončil případ s Blofeldem. Nebo spíš jak skončila ta adrenalinová část případu, protože pak ještě byla bitva právníků a úplatných soudců.

Blofeldův vrtuník havaroval na jednom z londýnských mostů a sám zlosyn skončil plazící se u nohou hrdiny. To dodá spravedlnosti na epičnosti.

Ovšem to nebyl konec oné poetiky.

Ne. Jak totiž hrdina rozpolcený světem a svými volbami stál nad svým protivníkem, získal nad ním i nad názory okolního světa větší morální převahy tím, že nezabil jen proto, že může. I když v tomhle případě by to lidem ušetřilo ohromnou spoustu práce, kdyby použil ještě jednu kulku.

A pak došlo k volbě.

Ne mezi dobrem a zlem, to už proběhlo. Ne, došlo k volbě mezi starým životem a novou šancí. Mezi tím, co Bond zná a bez čeho do teď nemohl žít a mezi šancí na (relativně) normální život po boku ženy, která mu rozumí.

Vizuálně a pro ty, co netuší, o co jde, to bylo tak, že na jednom konci mostu stála ona žena s novým životem a na druhém konci mostu stál M s týmem, který při tomto případu pomáhal. A uprostřed toho všeho poražený zlosyn plazící se v prachu a osamocený hrdina.

Na krátkou dobu Bond, hrdina v tomto boji, jen stojí a rozhlíží se mezi svými volbami.

A to je to, co na tom Qmu přišlo poetické. Ten okamžik rozhodnutí a volba.

Bond se ještě ani nepohnul, ale Q stejně věděl, jak se rozhodne. Koneckonců to on ho sledoval a zná ho. Ví, že už je Bond unavený životem, který ho sežvýká, vyplivne a čeká, že hned zase vyskočí na nohy a bez následků. Q to ví. Ví to z toho, co viděl na misích, na MI6 i v soukromí.

A tak, když se Bond ohlédl jejich směrem, jako by vážně uvažoval, co si vybrat, když se podíval na Qho, ten se jen krátičce smutně pousmál, než uhnul pohledem, otočil se a vyrazil pryč. Hlavu skloněnou, ruce strčené hluboko v kapsách.

Tady bylo rozhodnuto už dávno.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	286. 12-10-2016 JB

**12.10. 2016 -James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 11.10. 2016_

* * *

Q to dělal jen nerad a vlastně jen proto, že se vedení spolčilo proti němu a s výmluvami o narušené statice a problémovém zabezpečení ho donutili se přestěhovat i s celým oddělením do nových prostor MI6. Samozřejmě to trvalo dost dlouho, než se oddělení nebo aspoň jeho nejdůležitější části mínus Quatermaster přestěhovaly, ale to bylo Qmu jedno.

A taky ho nezajímalo, že dle Malloryho a Tannera celou věc chce jen bojkotovat, když prohlásil, že svoje věci bude balit jen on a nikdo jiný. Q jejich teorii nevyvrátil, ani nepotvrdil. A ani jim nemínil vysvětlovat, že se jen chce s tím místem rozloučit. Má svou podzemní kancelář rád.

A taky to má mnohem lepší zvuk, když on i jeho poddaní ovládnou svět z podzemních tunelů a ne z nějaké kanceláře. Z kanceláře to umí každý. Ovšem s tímhle plánem mají momentálně utrum.

Byl to právě jeden z těch dnů, kdy Q sbalil jednu či dvě bedny starých dokumentů, aby dokázal, že doopravdy balil a po zbytek odpoledne si jen hrál s nějakými rozdělanými projekty.

A v tom nejlepším se ozval výtah.

Q zase začal dělat, že dělá to, co má dělat, pro případ, že ho jede Tanner zkontrolovat. Zase. Vážně nechce další přednášku o tom, jak se má o sebe starat a že nemá trucovat.

Jenže ve výtahu není Tanner.

To jde poznat už jen podle siluety oné osoby, protože tenhle chlap má jinou postavu a stojí jako největší machr v okolí. Nebo jako by mu ono okolí patřilo. A to většinou znamená jen jednu osobu.

„Q."

„Bonde." pozdraví se ti dva.

Q položí papíry a vydá se blíž ke svému zběhlému agentovi, ale sotva se dostane před stůl, zarazí se. Bond už není jeho agent.

„Co potřebujete?" zeptá se Q a snaží se mluvit klidně, i když sám správně tuší, že mu to moc nejde.

„Na něco jsem zapomněl." prohodí James se svým skoro až patentním úsměvem, než pomalu vyrazí vpřed.

Na chvíli to vypadá, že jde ke Qmu, ale pak si ho obejde a dojde až k Astonu, který Q celé dny a noci stavěl. Začal jen s volantem a teď tu stojí nádherné auto, které kdysi dávno Bondovi napůl slíbil. A Bond si očividně tenhle slib zapamatoval.

„Q?" obrátí se Bond na genia.

Ten jen skloní hlavu, než sáhne do kapsy a vytáhne klíčky od auta, aby je mohl Bondovi hodit.

Zatímco Bond obdivuje auto, Q se vrátí ke stolu a nutí se do klidu. Bond si vybral nový život a on by neměl být zklamaný. Jenže je.

Q se nedívá, ale slyší, jak Bond auto obchází, že nasedá a startuje, načež se auto pomalu rozjede směrem k východu, kterým Bond už jedno auto ukradl.

„Q!" zavolá Bond.

Quatermaster se otočí, ale nemluví.

„Ty nejedeš?" zeptá se Bond.

„Cože?" zarazí se Q a nechápavě na muže za volantem zírá.

„Snad si nemyslíš, že po tom všem uteču jen s autem."

„Ale vždyť máš tu – blondýnu."

„Jen jsem jí pomohl odjet domů. Nebo kam to chtěla zmizet." řekne Bond, jako by to vše vysvětlovalo. „ Navíc je to psycholožka. A chce klidný život."

„Aha." hlesne jen Q, pořád nejistý, jestli správně chápe, co se teď děje.

„Tak jedeš nebo ne? Vsadím se, že jsi tuhle nádheru ještě ani nevyzkoušel na opravdový cestě."

„To ne, nebylo kdy. Ale technickou a všechny testy má za sebou." povídá Q a na půl proti své vůli se začne usmívat, když obchází auto, aby nasedl na místo spolujezdce.

„Tak to tu technickou budeme muset ověřit."

„No dovol! Já jsem skvělý technik!"


	287. 13-10-2016 WT

**13.10. 2016 - Wild Target/Neřízená střela**

* * *

Jistého podzimního dne šel Hector Dixon do práce, což znamenalo, že z jednoho z domů ve městě měl zastřelit chlápka, co měl jít po chodníku dole do práce. Podmínky této akce byly, že se vše stane na veřejnosti a z dálky. Proto Hector už od časného rána ležel zamaskovaný na střeše a čekal, až se chlápek s nepravidelným režimem, ale s pravidelnou cestou uráčí ukázat.

Nakonec se tak přece jen stalo, ale až v odpoledních hodinách, z čehož Hector neměl radost.

Jak jsme se zmiňovali, že to bylo podzimního dne, tak jsme nemysleli babí léto plné barevného listí, slunce a optimistické nálady. Ne, my měli na mysli ocelově šedé nebe s těžkými mraky, neustávající proudy deště a ledový vítr, který se dostane všude. Celý den a taky dny předtím bylo pro mraky takové šero, že se i v pravé poledne muselo svítit, aby bylo dobře vidět.

A v takovýchto podmínkách Hector pracoval. Samozřejmě trefil, není (druhý) nejlepší zabiják na ostrovech pro nic za nic. Ovšem po dni na střeše jeho tělo odmítalo fungovat, takže málem nestihl včas zmizet.

Cesta domů byla utrpením. Vítr, déšť, lidi, mokré všechno, ztuhlé tělo, třeštící hlava, lidi – prostě strašné podmínky. On nebo spíše jeho okolí přežilo jen díky slastné vidině horké sprchy, horkého čaje, horkého jídla a postele. Pravda, obvykle by u postele byl přídomek 'se sexy přítelem', ale ten parchant dneska pracuje až do večera.

Jenže když se Hector _konečně_ dostal domů, měl dost sil akorát na tu sprchu a upadnutí do postele. Jeho zubožené tělo a vatou naplňená dunící hlava mi ani nic jiného nedovolily.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	288. 14-10-2016 TTSS WT

**14.10. 2016 - Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven, Wild Target/Neřízená střela**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 13.10. 2016_

* * *

Peter by tento den hodnotil veskrze neutrálně. Nestalo se nic extra tragického, což bylo dobře. Musel celý den sedět u papírování, což nebyla zrovna ta největší zábava, ale jsou i horší věci. V kantýně bylo k jídlu něco neidentifikovatelného, ale chutnalo to docela dobře. V kanceláři to vypadalo stejně děsně jako obvykle, ale furt lepší, než být venku, kam by psa nevyhnal. Prostě takový obyčejný, ničím významný den.

Když se ovšem vrátil večer domů, netrvalo mu dlouho, než zjistil, že Hectorův den zas tak neutrální nebyl.

Důkazem číslo jedna budiž fakt, že Hector spí v posteli. Hector nikdy přes den nespí a pokud už ho k tomu jeho tělo nebo okolnosti donutí, pak byvakuje na gauči. Důkazem číslo dvě je hromada mokrého černého prádla v koupelně. Ta má jen dvě vysvětlení. Buď se Hector začal sprchovat oblečený, anebo parádně zmoknul. Pak už se stačilo na Hectora jen podívat zblízka, aby jeden poznal, že trpí horečkou, ucpaným nosem a nejspíš i vším, co provází pořádné nachlazení.

Peter svému spícímu, lehce psychopatickému příteli věnuje jeden shovívavý úsměv, než se vydá do kuchyně, aby započal se svou ošetřovatelskou péčí.

\- - o - -

Hector Dixon je člověk, který si velice pyšní svou samostatnosti a nezávyslosti.

Ovšem jako pacient v péči Petera Guillama se proměnil na to nejufňukanější a nejprotivnější děcko, jaké kdy potkal. Polévka moc horká, čaj moc citronový, kapky moc hnusný, polštáře moc natřesený, deka moc teplá, bez ní zase zima, televize a radio moc hlasité, ticho moc otravné, světlo moc jasné... No, asi si uděláte obrázek.

Snad jediná chvíle, kdy si Hector nestěžoval, bylo, když donutil Petera, ať si lehne vedle něj, aby se k němu mohl přitulit. Teda samozřejmě, že by Hector nikdy z úst nevypustil větu, která obsahuje jeho osobu a tulení se zároveň, ale i tak bylo naprosto jasné, o co mu jde.

Ovšem i přes všechny stížnosti, které měl Hector na Peterovu péči, se malý zabiják nakonec dostal ze své strašlivé choroby.

A když už se Hector vzpamatoval z nemoci dost na to, aby se odvážil jít ven bez obav z jeho nebo Peterovi strany, stalo se něco, co on nečekal a čeho se jeho přítel trochu obával. Peter kýchl, popotáhl a prohlásil, že ho nějak začíná bolet hlava a pálit oči.

Hector byl okamžitě z bytu s tím, že musí jí zkontrolovat Fabiana.


	289. 15-10-2016 K

**15.10. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Mezi kandidáty a dalo by se říct, že i mezi mladšími agenty se vypráví mnoho zkazek o celé agentuře i o jejich členech. Samozřejmě, čím služebně starší člověk, tím víc historek.

Mezi kandidáty je vždy nejvíc fám a legend o Merlinovi, šéfovi jejich výcviku i té nerdovské části špionážního světa. Ono to má i svou logiku, protože s Merlinem přicházejí do styku nejvíce. Témata se samozřejmě různí, ale z nějakého důvodu od jisté doby přetrvává mezi fámami o Merlinovi tahle, kterou řeší všechny skupiny pod jeho dohledem – jak přišel Merlin o vlasy?

Kandidáti se většinou drželi při svých teoriích o vzniku Merlinovi holé hlavy logických důvodů. Jeho věk - genetické predispozice pro vypadávání vlasů - módní vlna, které se Merlin z nějakého důvodu ještě nepustil – příbuzenský vztah s Lexem Luthorem nebo s Profesorem X - chemoterapie - že si Merlin pro chování kandidátů, ale hlavně agentů škubal vlasy tak, až si je všechny vyškubal - už se tak narodil.

Jak se samozřejmě kandidáti dostávali mezi agenty, přinesli si s sebou krom mladé krve a trochy moderního myšlení i své názory a zájmy. Takže se dříve nebo později objevil nováček, který se odvážil zeptat, co se stalo s Merlinovými vlasy a od tohoto jednoho dotazu směřovaného na staršího a zkušenějšího kolegu byl jen krůček k tomu, aby nad tím začali uvažovat všichni. Tedy všichni, krom veteránů, kteří byli svědky toho, co se doopravdy stalo. Ale ti zarytě mlčí a na žádné vyzvídání nereagují, odmítají vyzradit tohle tajemství.

Agenti samozřejmě mají své vlastní teorie. Nevydařený pokus v laboratoři – následek mise ve Vietnamu – nehoda zaviněná rozhodně kandidátem a určitě ne agentem – vypadaly mu hrůzou – UFO – že spolu s vlasy přišel o všechny své slabiny včetně smrtelnosti a teď je nepřemožitelný – že jeho rozum a inteligence vytlačili jeho vlasy z hlavy, aby měli víc místa pro sebe.

Teorií je spousta, ovšem celou pravdu zná jen Merlin. A ten nemíní nikomu vyprávět o tom, že si škubal a tahal vlasy z toho, co Harry Hart dělal na misích a proto, že si raději oholil hlavu na holo, aby se zlozvyku zbavil. Pamětníci si ono období mohou pamatovat jako ten čas, kdy Merlin chodil s poškrábanou celou hlavu. A dlouho

Teď už je Merlin poučen. Hlavu si holí i nadále, ale své emoce a názory na průběh mise a chování agentů raději ventiluje formou široké slovní zásoby a barvitostí jazyka, než poškozováním vlastní osoby. Má to mnohem lepší relaxační účinky.


	290. 16-10-2016 JB

**16.10. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Lindsey ví, že prací na Q-branch vyhrála jackpot. Pracuje pro vládu, takže naprosto legální práce, kterou jí ani její rodiče nemůžou pomluvit, dělá _špiona_ , ale bez všech těch nebezpečných částí, kde se vás snaží zmlátit nebo zabít, může si vyrábět a stavět, co chce a to v příjemném kolektivu, kde jí nikdo nevyčítá, že je jenom holka a kde se nikdo nesměje jejím nápadům a navíc, ať už se namočila do jakéhokoliv fandomu, vždycky tady je aspoň jeden člověk, který stejnou věc taky viděl nebo četl. No, taky je tu onen detail, že na agenty a Qho a pár dalších zaměstnanců MI6 je jo dobrý pohled.

Prostě si Lindsey vybrala sakra dobrou práci.

\- - o - -

Bylo to o jedné polední pauze nebo spíš, když se z ní Lindsey vracela, když u jednoho z počítačů zahlédla skupinku hihňajících se kolegyň. A protože většina mezi nimi byly její fandomové kamarádky, vydala se Lindsey rovnou k nim.

„To je Dean?" zeptá se Lindsey, když se na obrazovce objeví fotka zelených očí.

„Koukám, že tady někdo zná Supernatural." culí se Susannah, který obrázky vybírá a pouští.

„U čeho myslíte, že jsem minulý měsíc tak hysterčila?" prohodí Lindsey na svou obranu.

„Kdo se ti líbí víc? Sam, Dean nebo Cas?"

„Mně osobně se nejvíc líbí Gabriel."

„Lucifer má taky něco do sebe."

„Myslím, že nejlíp vypadá Dean s Casem a Sam s Gabem."

„Oh, bacha na ni, holky, tady má někdo OTP."

„Není to OTP, když máš jedno v každém fandomu. Nebo dokonce dvě."

„Hej, klid, děvčata, žádné hádky." zarazí Susannah debatu, která probíhá nad její hlavou. „Koukněte raděj na tohle." ukáže jim fotku Sama Winchestera v riflích a uplém triku s krátkým rukávem.

„Koukni na ty ruce."

„Kde má košili?"

„Já si říkala, proč ten obrázek vypadá divně."

„Proč nemá košili? Sam vždycky nosí károvanou košili."

„Hej, holky. Sam má na sobě jen jednu vrstvu oblečení." začne Lindsey. „To je v podstatě, jako by byl nahý."

„Ale takový věci jsou NSFW. To bysme si tady přece niiiikdy neukazovalyyy." chichotá se Susannah.

„NSFco?"

„NSFW alias not supposed for work alias věci nevhodné na pracoviště." vysvětluje Susannah, zatímco své publikum hostí dalšími obrázky Winchesterů bez košil a bund. „Patří mezi to věci jako nahé ženské, tentacle, bondáž a Winchesterovi jen v tričkách. Obrázek si asi uděláte sami, ne?"

„Hele, dámy, ze Supernaturalu jsem viděla jen pár dílů. Proč tady všechny vzdycháte nad tím, že na sobě mají jen triko?" ozve se Petra.

„Protože oni jsou vždycky zabalení do několika vrstev, trika, košile, bundy a tak dále. Že jsou v jedné vrstvě, to jsou skoro nazí."

„Asi nechápu."

„Jsou jako Q." snaží se jí to Lindsey vysvětlit. „Q má vždycky košili a svetr a přes to kolikrát druhý svetr, když bouchne klimatizace. Jo a nezapomeňte na tu jeho bundu. Prostě Q. A teď si představ, že by do práce přišel jen v košili. Žádná bunda, žádný svetr. Jen. Košile."

„Ohoho, Lindsey, tuhle představu jsi mi neměla dávat." kření se Susannah.

„Bože, vypadal by tak roztomile." vzdychne Jude.

„Představ si ho v jeho košili, ne jako rozespalého ukeho v semeho oblečení." drbne ji její kamarádka do boku.

„Dámy, škoda jen, že takhle Qho nikdy neuvidíme." povzdechne si Petra.

„Co a proč ne?"

„Měj trochu víry."

„Hele, Q jenom v košili je prostě ještě víc NSFW než Winchesterovi bez trika."

„To je fakt."

„Ty taky musíš zkazit srandu."

„Hej, pořád můžeme snít."

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Pár vysvětlivek..._

 _NSFW = Not Supposed For Work, vysvětleno v povídce._

 _Bondáž – název odvozený z anglického_ bondage _, svazování během sexuálních aktivit, teoreticky největší nebo nejrozšířenější část BDSM_

 _Tentacle – chapadla používaná během sexuálních aktivit, oblíbené v Japonsku_

 _Uke – pojem z anime, jedna půlka (obvykle homosexuálního) páru, ten menší, naivnější, co vypadá víc jako holka nebo jako dítě a často se tak i chová, detaily se mohou lišit_

 _Seme – pojem z anime, jedna půlka (obvykle homosexuálního) páru, ten větší, zkušenější, drsnější, dospělejší, co i vypadá jako dospělák, detaily se mohou lišit_


	291. 17-10-2016 K JB

**17.10. 2016 - Kingsman, James Bond**

* * *

Odstřelovač by měl být někdo s obří trpělivostí a výdrží. Někdo, kdo nejen vydrží v klidu, ale který i je klidný. Někdo, kdo se umí maskovat a má skvělý zrak a jistou ruku.

Agent Percival je toho důkazem.

Tento momentálně třetí nejmladší agent Kingsmanů je i nejlepším odstřelovačem této společnosti. Je to vždy klidný a vážně se tvářící mladý muž, který prakticky nikdy nemluví. Dostat z něj více než prostou větu svědčí o závažnosti situace, či o důležitosti, kterou tento agent vkládá do vaší osoby. Anebo to svědčí i tom, jak moc jste ho vytočili.

Percival je trpělivý, pečlivý a v čekání je mistr. Je jedno, jak dlouho nebo jak moc musí vydržet, aby dostal šanci na správnou ránu, nic není moc dlouho, aby uspěl.

\- - o - -

Odstřelovač by měl být někdo s obří trpělivostí a výdrží. Někdo, kdo nejen vydrží v klidu, ale který i je klidný. Někdo, kdo se umí maskovat a má skvělý zrak a jistou ruku.

Agent MI6 číslo 003 tomu odpovídá. Je totiž odstřelovač jako z příručky.

Začal s tímto už v armádě, kam se dostal úderem plnoletosti a kde se rychle pohyboval hodnostmi směrem vzhůru. Tím samozřejmě zaujal lidi z MI6 a ti ho dostali do svých služeb.

003 střílí na hranici dosud dosažených rekordů a s pomocí vývoje zbraní v Q-branch je nejspíše i brzy překoná. Má skvělý výcvik a spoustu praxe, není jedničkou MI6 jen tak pro nic za nic.

Je jedno, jestli má úkol ve velkoměstě, v hlubokých lesích všech podnebí nebo uprostřed polopouště. Žádné prostředí není problém. 003 ví, kde se usadit, jak se zamaskovat a jak na onom místě vydržet celé věky jen s minimem jídla, spánku a pohybu, zatímco čeká na svou chvíli.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._

 _Pozn. autora: To jste věděli, že když odstřelovač čeká na ránu, tak si nemůže ani odskočit, ale musí vydržet, anebo do kalhot?_


	292. 18-10-2016 SH A

**18.10. 2016 - Sherlock BBC, Avengers**

* * *

Odstřelovač by měl být někdo s obří trpělivostí a výdrží. Někdo, kdo nejen vydrží v klidu, ale který i je klidný. Někdo, kdo se umí maskovat a má skvělý zrak a jistou ruku.

Korunní klenot Moriartyho poskoků a zaměstnanců, jeho hlavní zabiják a pravá ruka v jednom je ukázkou těchto vlastností.

Sebastian Moran je dvoumetrovým zjizveným blonďákem, nehybným jako skála, kterého snad nikdo neslyšel mluvit nahlas, jen tiše vyhrožovat krutou smrtí. Má trpělivost svatého, důkazem budiž to, že pracuje v blízkosti Jima Moriartyho a nic, co tenhle excentrik udělal, řekl nebo rozkázal z Morana nedostalo větší reakce než pozvednutého obočí.

A co se týče jeho odstřelovačských schopností, je tu důvod, proč si ho Moriarty najal a dosud nevyhodil a proč armádnímu vedení trvalo tak dlouho, než ho za jeho prohřešky doopravdy začali soudit. Nikdo nechce přijít o služby chlapa s takovoudle přesností.

\- - o - -

Odstřelovač by měl být někdo s obří trpělivostí a výdrží. Někdo, kdo nejen vydrží v klidu, ale který i je klidný. Někdo, kdo se umí maskovat a má skvělý zrak a jistou ruku.

A proto je záhadou, jak sakra tenhle titul získal zrovna Clint Barton.

Neříkám, ten chlap má nepřekonatelnou mušku a trefu a je vážně dobrý agent. Ale taky je to chlap, kterému bylo celý víkend špatně, protože chtěl vědět, kolik sladkostí může sníst, než začne zvracet a co minulý měsíc skončil na ošetřovně, protože ho zajímalo, co se stane, když bude pár dní pít jen kávu. A co se týče jeho trpělivosti a klidu – zkuste ho vyprovokovat a uvidíme, jak dlouho bude trvat, než se naštve a vrátí vše i s úroky.

No ale tak či tak, ve střelbě (hlavně z luku) je vážně nej.


	293. 19-10-2016 K

**19.10. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Německá odnož agentury Kingsman se připravuje na návštěvu dvou agentů z hlavní organizace. Nejde o nic velkého, žádná velká krize. Ovšem po V-day, kdy došlo k jistému odtajnění organizace, došlo i k nutným změnám v provozu Kingsmanů. Jednou z těchto změn je i výměnný pobyt agentů v různých pobočkách.

Každá pobočka Kingsmanů spadá pod onu londýnskou a musí se jí zodpovídat. V každé platí podobná pravidla pro výběr kandidátů, základní provoz a výběr misí, ovšem jinak si každá pobočka jede podle svého. Což se ukázalo jako menší problém, protože o to horší byl zmatek po V-day, hlavně když z některých poboček nikdo nezůstal nebo byli všichni uvěznění ve svých budovách a nebylo, jak se s nimi spojit nebo je vůbec najít.

Takže mimo spoustu jiných drobných i větších změn, zavedli Kingsmani i něco jako výměnné pobyty pro své agenty.

Jednou za dva roky musí každá pobočka poslat nebo příjmout agenta z jiné, pro což musely vzniknout rozpisy, aby v tom byl nějaký systém a pořádek. Onen agent se pak nejen naučil víc o způsobech a zvycích dané země či oblasti, ale také bylo jisté, že kdyby se opět stal takový průser, jako byla ta Valentinova akce, že bude existovat i někdo mimo danou pobočku, kdo ví o umístění aspoň jedné jejich budovy a uvěznění v troskách tudíž nebudou muset čekat celé věky, než si Merlin v databázi najde a rozluští jejich adresy, protože v rámci utajení ani londýnská pobočka nemá volný přístup ke všem údajům.

Na V-day nebyl nikdo připraven, ale toto spolu s dalším by, když už ne mohlo zabránit, aby se situace opakovala, tak určitě pomohlo s následky a nápravou škod.

No, toliko tedy ke vzniku těchto pobytů agentů na měsíc až čtvrt roku.

A proto teď německá pobočka, která své agenty pojmenovává po Ásech a vyšší techniky po Vánech, čeká na příchod dvou agentů, kteří nejen že mají jména z artušovských legend, ale po V-day a období poté se sami legendami i stali. Aspoň tedy v jistých kruzích. Nejbližší budoucnost tedy agenti Lancelot a Guinevra stráví v jejich službách.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	294. 20-10-2016 K

**20.10. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 19.10. 2016_

* * *

„A jsme tady." prohodí Roxy, když se letadlo dotkne země.

„Maj tu ještě hnusnější počasí, než bylo u nás." usoudí Eggsy, který kouká z okna.

„Aspoň budeš mít víc důvodů být uvnitř a učit se němčinu. Pořád ti dost skřípe."

„Furt lepší němina než fránina. Ten jazyk je děs." nadává Eggsy nespokojeně.

„Stejně je to dost vtipné, že v jiných jazycích mluvíš mnohem spisovněji než ve své mateřštině." usmívá se Roxy.

Do povídání jim skočí hlášení pilota o přistání a jeho loučení se s přáním, že brzy opět poletí stejnou firmou.

Po V-day letecké společnosti nemají ani zdaleka tolik pasažérů jako před. Vlastně už není ani tolik leteckých společností. Roxy a Eggsy využili služeb veřejné dopravy hlavně proto, aby nebyly tak nápadní, protože soukromá letadla lítají jen pro vysoké politiky, extrémně důležité případy, anebo pro rozežrance, co serou na obyčejné lidi, jako je jistý Donald Trump, který V-day jako naschvál přežil, protože ani Valentine toho chlapa nechtěl ve svém týmu.

Cestovat první třídou není žádná hrůza, i když letounu Kingsmanů se to samozřejmě nevyrovná ani z dálky, ale i tak to ti dva mladí zvládli bez potíží. A na letišti už na ně čekal šofér s cedulí se jménem 'Morton', který je má zavést do sídla místní pobočky Kingsmanů. I když tady si říkají Ásgard a ne Kingsman.

„Eggsy?" promluví 'Roxy v půlce cesty. „Vsadím se s tebou o večeři, že to zase spletou." řekne s nadšeným úsměvem.

„O večeři?" podívá se na ni Eggsy podezíravě.

„Jo. Výherce vybere podnik a prohraný musí objednat."

„Ty mě jenom chceš donutit mluvit němčinou." obviní ji Eggsy.

„To chci." souhlasí Roxy. „Takže platí?"

„Platí." přikývne Eggsy a potřese si s ní pravicí. „Prej je tu ještě Amélie, tak doufám, že jim řekla co a jak." dodá Eggsy.

„Slyšela jsem, že už se dostala až na pozici Freyi." prohodí Roxy.

„A to je?"

„Něco jako Morgana, pravá ruka Merlina." vysvětluje Roxy. „Když se na tu pozici dostane žena, má titul Freya a když muž, tak Frey."

„Jasně." přikývne jen Eggsy na znamení, že chápe. Ovšem víc toho neřekne, protože auto již dorazilo do cíle.

Eggsy vystoupí před honosnou, i když na jeho dojem trochu zašedlou budovou a jako správný gentleman pomůže ven i Roxy. Před budovou na ně čekají dva muži a mladá žena ve které poznají Amélii, která jim při výcviku dělala falešnou utopenou.

Je to právě Amélie, kdo obě skupinky představuje.

„Mé jméno je Freya, jsem zástupkyně Njörda." začne, když se postaví mezi dvě dvojice. „Představuji vám vůdce Ásgardů, Ódina a agenta Týra. Pánové, toto jsou agenti Kingsmanů, Lancelot a Guinevra."

„Agente Lancelote. Agentko Guinevro." pozdraví je Ódin zdvořilým pokývnutím hlavy, čímž donutí dva Brity se uchechtnout.

„Ehm, pane." odkašle si Freya. „Je to agente Guinevro a agentko Lancelote." opraví svého šéfa.

„Dlužíš mi večeři." usměje se Roxy vítězoslavně na svého kamaráda.

„Nechápu, že to zase někdo spletl." protočí jen Eggsy oči, než se zase začne chovat profesionálně.


	295. 21-10-2016 JB SH

**21.10. 2016 - James Bond, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

Q nebyl dlouho doma. Vlastně to bylo jen pár hodin, co dorazil do bytu a sotva jedna, co konečně usnul, když ho probudilo zvonění telefonu.

S trochu horší koordinací Q lokalizuje mobil a přijme hovor.

„Q?" ozve se hned nejistý hlas R.

„Co se děje? Nějaký problém s 003?"

„Ne, pane. Jde o toho-" R se zarazí, než pokračuje trochu tišší hlasem. „Jde o to neschválené sledování toho detektiva. Q, měl byste přijet. Co nejdříve."

„Bože, co ten idiot provedl teďka?" zamumle Q rozespale.

„Prostě přijeďte." řekne mu jen R, než zavěsí.

Q se vyškrábe z postele a během pěti minut už je na cestě z bytu a do půl hodiny zpátky v práci. I když neučesán a v dost pomačkaném oblečení.

R ho hned zatáhne do jeho kanceláře a vrazí mu do ruky paměťovku, než začne mluvit.

„Tohle se stalo dnes v – u nemocnice St. Barts. Zjistili jsme to všechno až chvíli předtím, než jsem vám zavolala, protože jsme řešili misi 002 a malý zádrhel s 003 a také tu byl Tanner s nějakými dokumenty a-" povídá překotně, zatímco se to snaží vysvětlit. „Já- Pusťte si to, pane."

Q se tváří dost podezíravě, ale strčí paměťovku do počítače, než z několika souborů s dnešním datem vybere ten nejstarší.

Jde o záběr z bezpečnostní kamery, která má monitorovat dopravu kolem nemocnice. Kamera je ovšem z nějakého důvodu posunutá vzhůru a tak je na záběru místo cesty vedle nemocnice vidět nízká budova a za ní vyšší patra a střecha St. Barts.

A na střeše jsou dvě postavy.

Q může vidět, jak dva muži cosi řeší, jeden z nich je dle siluety rozhodně Sherlock Holmes. Na chvíli to vypadá, že Holmes skočí, než se vrátí na střechu. A místo jeho smrti se Q stane svědkem smrti jeho společníka.

Kamera nemá zvuk, ale i tak sebou Q trhl, když muž vystřelil.

Jenže tím to neskončilo. Ne. Po pár okamžicích přecházení a stání na samé okraji střechy Sherlock Holmes doopravdy skočil dolů.

Na dlouhou chvíli Q jen nehybně sedí a zírá na obrazovku s pauznutým videem.

„Ne." vyhrkne najednou. „Tohle ne!" skoro zařve, než vyskočí na nohy.

„Co to má sakra být?!"

„Q, počkejte!" snaží se R zastavit muže, který vypadá, že nemá daleko k tomu, aby si začal škubat vlasy nebo odsud utekl. „Q! Není to tak, jak to vypadá! Q!"

„Jak to sakra myslíte?!"

„Pusťte- Pusťte si to poslední video." vyzve ho R s prosebným výrazem.

Q vypadá, že by raději utekl z kanceláře, ale nakonec poslechne a proti své vůli se vrátí k počítači, kde si pustí další video.

Jde jen o kratičkou scénu vystřiženou z mnohem delší nahrávky. O scénu, kde mizerně zamaskovaný Sherlock Holmes vystupuje z černého auta s tónovanými skly a nastupuje do menšího soukromého letounu.

„To na letišti je z pozdější hodiny než to v nemocnici." začne R vysvětlovat. „Auto i letadlo jsou vládní, jejich momentální využití podléhá nejvyššímu utajení."

„Do prdele." zamumle Q. „Já ty dva zabiju. Já je vážně zabiju."

„Pane?" osloví ho R nejistě.

„Klid. Tohle si vyřídím sám. S oběma." řekne jí naštvaný Q, než vyrazí pryč.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Nemám k tomuto sequel. Prostě si představte hodně naštvaného Qho, jak řve na Mycrofta, protože jsou jeho bratři idioti._


	296. 22-10-2016 JB SH

**22.10. 2016 - James Bond, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 21.10. 2016  
_

 _Pozn. autora:Tohle nemělo mít pokračování, ale lidi jsou strašní, tak tady máte aspoň tohle. Nevím, jestli jste při prosbách o pokračování chtěli tohle nebo něco jiného, ale- No prostě tady máte jedno kratičké pokračování.  
_

 _Začátek je v podstatě ukradnutý z kapitoy 95: 4.4. 2016 JB. Kdo má dobrou paměť, tomu to možná příjde povědomé.  
_

* * *

James musel umřít a přijít do nebe, protože jinak tohle není možné. Vážně. Buď to, anebo aleternativní vesmír, do kterého se nějak dostal. Nebo možná někdo naklonoval jejich Quatermastera, pravděpodobně vývojové. Anebo má Q nějaké do společnosti trénované dvojiče. Třeba je tohle jeho zlé dvojče, které ovládá svět. Nebo to hodné dvojče, co nepokouší ovládat svět a nevyhrožuje agentům. Nebo-

„Bonde, zavřete pusu. Nikdo tady nepotřebuje znát přesný stav vašeho chrupu." přuruší agentovi spekulace Qho ne zrovna spokojený hlas.

„Omlouvám se, Q, ale na takovýto šok jednomu nepomůže ani agentský výcvik a mnohaletá praxe." flirtuje hned Bond.

„Jsem rád, že vám věk neubral nic na humoru." ucedí Q, než si obejde agenta 007 a vyrazí na cestu do své kanceláře, kam měl namířeno i s onou ohromadou složek ve své náruči, než mu Bondova šokem zkamenělá postava zablokovala cestu.

„Q, nebuďte tak protivný. Nebo snad nedostatek vlny na vašem těle způsobuje, že vám ubylo smyslu pro humor.?"

„Dejte mi pokoj, Bonde, a přestaňte se navážet do mých svetrů. Dneska fakt nemám náladu." dostane Q přes zaťaté zuby.

„A proč ne? Že by za to mohla změna garderóby?"

„Bonde, nemáte nějaké město, co byste vyhodil do vzduchu? Nebo teroristy, které byste obtěžoval? Jedovaté plazy?" rozkřikne se Q na agenta 007, než znovu vyrazí na cestu, kroky o dost rychlejší než původně a také o dost ráznější.

Bond se jen spokojeně usměje a pokračuje v pronásledování Qho. A sledování jeho nohou a zadku, protože v těchhle kalhotách...

Bylo to až setkání s R nedaleko Q-branch, co zastavilo Bonda a jeho poznámky. Nebo spíš to dokázala její slova.

„Q, tady jste. Všechno jsem už zařídila, takže ve chvíli, kdy vyrazíte na pohřeb, už vás nikdo nebude rušit, všechno budu až do vašeho návratu řešit já."

„Dobře." vydechne Q s úlevou, než zase nahodí vážný výraz. „Jenom tohle odnesu do kanceláře a půjdu. Nic na téhle hromadě není důležité, počká to na můj návrat."

„Ano, pane." přikývne R na znamení, že rozumí, než oba vyrazí směr Q-branch.

Agenta, který stál za Qem, si nevšímají. Tohle se ho stejně netýká.

\- - o - -

Pohřeb Sherlocka Holmese nebyla pěkná záležitost.

Z pozůstalých tam byl jen Mycroft, Holmesův spolubydlící a jeho domácí a ten šedivý detektiv z NSY, co dával Sherlockovi práci. A pak samozřejmě Q, ale o jeho příbuzenském vztahu se Sherlockem věděl jen Mycroft. No a pak tam byli novináři a problémové osoby.

Watson se skoro porval s dvěma od policie, kteří za celou dobu nepřestávali provokovat a pomlouvat zesnulého. Novináři všechny fotili a otravovali s dotazy, jesti byl Holmes vážně podvodník a zločinec, nebo ne...

Byl to děs a pohřeb, jaký tenhle kostel nejspíš ještě nezažil.

Q se zúčastnil jen kvůli tomu, že chtěl vědět, jestli to vážně udělají. Myslel tím své bratry. Jestli vážně Sherlocka Holmese pohřbí a nechají mrtvého.

Když po onom skoku našel Mycrofta a seřval ho, dostalo se mu vysvětlení, proč Sherlock skočil. A taky se mu dostalo částečného objasnění jejich plánu. Po 'sebevraždě' slavného detektiva měli dvě možnosti. Buď pochytají ty, co ohrožovali Sherlocka a jeho známé, načež by se Sherlock vrátil nebo pošlou jeho, ať pochytá zlosyny.

Do pohřbu se mělo rozhodnout a Q už od začátku tušil jak. S tím, jak je Moriartyho síť rozšířená a jak se do Sherlocka pustila média, by bylo nejlepší, kdyby se detektiv na nějakou dobu držel stranou a aby pomohl s vyšetřováním.

Pohřeb skončil, jak začal. Potichu. A bez Sherlocka Holmese.


	297. 23-10-2016 K

**23.10. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Když zachráníte většinu přeživší vlády a šlechty moderního světa, jejich vědce a podobné elity, pak je pro vás dost složité udržet profil tajné organizace. Takže když tři kingsmani rozvezli všechny zachráněné a rozdali vizitky, neznamenalo to pro ně konec práce.

Ne. Najednou všichni chtěli využít Kingsmanů jako osobní ochranky a podobně, na což jaksi neměli kapacitu. Merlin musel krom dávání agentury dohromady také shánět nového Arthura a agenty, dovést Harryho domů, odklízet škody a hledat různé výmluvy, proč nepošle svých pár lidí dělat ochranku/doprovod/velitele výcviku/atd různým vládám.

A Eggsy mu v tom moc nepomáhal. Spíš vůbec. Eggsy se totiž nechal vidět, ale nejen v doprovodu švédské princezny, ale i při její obraně, protože během jeho návštěvy došlo k přepadení rádoby organizovanou zločineckou skupinou.

A teď, Merine, vysvětluj, jak je možné, že když Kingsmani nedělají bodyguardy, tak švédská princezna jednoho má? A ještě toho nejlepšího (protože Kingsmani by přece nikoho jiného, než toho nejlepšího ze svých agentů, neposlali zachraňovat svět), co ho všichni znají. Že k onomu incidentu s přepadením princezny došlo během Eggsyho volna (A co ten smrad sakra dělal ve Stockholmu?!), to nikoho z potentátů nezajímalo.

A tak Merlin svolal velkou konferenci, kam sezval všechny stěžovatele via videokamery a před obrazovky s jejich veleváženými obličeji postavil Eggsyho, ať situaci vyřeší tak, aby to Merlinovi nepřidělalo víc práce. A mezinárodní konflikt či znepřátelení jakékoliv vlády _je_ víc práce, tak opatrně.

No a tak Eggsy řekl tu jedinou výmluvu, proč v onu dobu byl se švédskou princeznou, když jí nedělal bodyguarda, která mohla zajistit splnění všech podmínek. A všichni byli spokojení a Merlin měl na chvíli klid. Nebo ani ne tak klid jako spíš jen o chlup míň práce.

A na Eggsyho čekal jeden veledůležitý telefonát.

„Čau, Tildo." prohodí Eggsy, sotva princezna zvedne telefon a pozdraví ho. „Hele, nejseš s někým zasnoubená, někomu přislíbená nebo tak něco, že ne?"

„Ne, nejsem, proč? Jestli mě chceš požádat o ruku, tak ti musím říct, že by sis o tom měl nejdřív promluvit s mým otcem." směje se Tilda do telefonu.

„To asi budu muset tak jako tak." usoudí Eggsy. „Víš, tak nějak jsem většině politiků z Evropy a okolí před chvílí řekl, že spolu chodíme." řekne a celý se u toho přikrčí, jako by očekával ránu.

„Eggsy, dnes večer v pět hodin začná rodinná večeře, které se povině zúčastníš." oznámí mu Tilda.

„Jak moc jsem mrtvej?" zeptá se Eggsy s obavami.

„To záleží na tom, co řekneš a uděláš na večeři." poví mu jen Tilda. „Běž se nachystat, já jdu připravit rodiče."

„Jasně, čau." hlesne jen Eggsy.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	298. 24-10-2016 K

**24.10. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 23.10. 2016_

* * *

V knížkách a filmech je to vždycky jednoduchý. Zastavit zlosyna, zachránit princeznu (nebo jinou fešnou ženskou) a spasit svět, a pak odjezd do západu slunce.

Jenže nikdo se tam nikdy nezmínil o setkání s rodiči oné princezny a vysvětlování, proč se o ni tak strašně zajímá nějaký cizí floutek. Teď už ale Eggsy ví, proč to tam nebývá. Jako v těch filmech. Takovýdle horory by byly nepřístupný pro všechny. Vážně.

Tříhodinová večeře, kterou Eggsy strávil tím, že se potil, koktal a snažil se obhájit své činy. Nejen to, že před tolika hlavami států řekl, že chodí se švédskou princeznou, aniž by se o tom nejprve zmínil jejím rodičům. Musel taky vysvětlit onen incident s přepadením Tildina auta a s její záchranou. A pokud šlo jen o přátelskou návštěvu, tak kde se seznámili? A navštěvuje takhle všechny, které zachránil z Valentinova sklepa? A pokud ne, proč Tildu ano?

A věřte, že odpověď 'protože jsem jí to udělal do zadku' není sparávná. Ani vhodná. Vlastně je lepší na tuto odpověď ani nemyslet.

Na konci večeře se Eggsymu zdálo, že by snad mohl výslech přežít, protože král konečně odtrhl mrazivý pohled od jeho osoby a podíval se na svou dceru.

„Jak tohle míníte vyřešit? Tahle informace se brzy dostane na veřejnost a my musíme mít nějaké prohlášení." zeptá se klidným hlasem.

Eggsy na něj jen zírá. Venku se svět vzpamatovává z konce světa a oni řeší publicitu? No, očividně ho to jen nenapadlo, protože podle výrazů kolem stolu to řekl nahlas.

„Pane Unwine." vezme si slovo královna. „Ano, venku proběhl konec světa, každá oblast má svou zničenou část, lidé ztratili své blízké a mnozí z nich se nedobrovolně stali vrahy. To vše je pravda. A to vše jsou důvody, proč se budou snažit co nejdříve vrátit k normálu a čtení bulvárních plátků k tomu bohužel patří."

Eggsy jim musel uznat, že to je pravda. Timesy a podobné se s bídou zmůžou na těch prá stovek prodaných výtisků, ale ty žvásty, co čte jeho máma, ty táhnou pořád. A takový skandál jako švédská princezna a kluk ze sídliště z jižního Londýna, to je něco, po čem by nakladatelé hnedka skočili.

„Jo, máte pravdu." povzdechne si.

Královna jen přikývne na znamení, že příjmá omluvu, než její manžel pokračuje.

„Takže jak to míníte řešit?"

„Kdysi jste řekli, že si můžu randit, s kým chci, pokud to bude slušný člověk, ale že cokoliv víc, co do vážnosti vztahu, musím řešit s vámi." pokrčí Tilda ledabyle rameny. „Tak teď prostě randím s Eggsym."

„To je pravda, drahý, na tom jsme se domluvili." souhlasí královna.

„Nuže dobrá. Pane Unwine, co nám můžete říct o své minulosti, myslím tím původ, vzdělání a práci, co by bylo důkazem, že si moje dcera dobře vybrala?"

„Ehm, no, myslím, že odpověď na můj původ, vzdělání a práci slyšet vážně nechcete." usoudí Eggsy.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	299. 25-10-2016 K

**25.10. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 23.10., 24.10. 2016_

* * *

Eggsy jim o své minulosti vážně nechtěl nic říct, ale samozřejmě, že musel. A když už jim musel říct něco, vyklopil raději všechno. Lepší teď a od něj, než aby se to dověděli od někoho jiného. Třeba od Deana. Ten kdyby zvětřil, že je Eggsy žádaný bulvárem, tak by se hned rozběhl do nejbližšího vydavatelství.

„Takže abych to shrnul." začne král po chvíli vzpamatovávání se ze získaných informací. „Vyrost jste ve špatném sousedství, máte roční sestru, vaše matka žije z podpory, otčím je místní kriminálník, rváč, násilník a alkoholik, který by vás při nejbližší příležitosti prodal komukoliv, ani jeden z rodičů si není schopný udržet slušnou práci, s bídou jste dodělal střední, zahodil jste svou sportovní i vojenskou kariéru, váš trestní rejstřík obsahuje snad veškerou drobnou kriminální činnost, počítáme-li to, u čeho vás chytli a u Kingsmanů jste proto, že vás jeden z nich jako službičku vašemu zesnulému otci vytáhl z vězení a vzal s sebou. Ještě něco?"

„Ehm ne, to už je všechno." řekne Eggsy nejistě. Vážně, z úst krále to celé zní ještě hůř, než když mu jeho životní volby předhazoval Harry.

Na dlouhou chvíli je jen ticho, kdy Tilda a její matka s klidem popíjejí svůj čaj a král skoro bez mrknutí zírá na Eggsyho, který se snaží nevrtět a neuhýbat pohledem. _Tohle_ by mělo být součástí výcviku Kingmanů, ne nějaký trapný koleje metra.

„Myslím." prolomí ticho královna. „Že tady by se snadno dala použít verze napraveného špatného kluka. A pokud pan Unwin doopravdy nic nezatajil, pak nás ani jeho staří známí nemohou překvapit, spíš by jen podpořili onu teorii, že vyrostl ve špatném prostředí, ale sám se vypracoval na něco víc."

Eggsyho na moment napadne, že vždyť právě přesně tohle se stalo, ale raději mlčí, protože král vypadá, že nad tím vážně uvažuje.

„To by snad šlo." usoudí nakonec. „Nebude zveřejnění vašeho vztahu s Tildou problém pro vaši práci?"

„Když se to dostane na veřejnost, asi nebudu moct do utajení." usoudí Eggsy. „Ale Merlin pro mě vždycky nějakou práci najde." dodá s železnou jistotou. Merlin pro něj nějakou práci mít rozhodně bude, i kdyby mělo jít jen o vaření čaje a uklízení v obchodě.

„Dobrá." přikývne král hlavou a tím je rozhovor/výslech ukončen.

A pak jen všichni sedí a dopíjí svůj čaj, než se královští manželé zvednou a s přáním dobrého spánku odejdou do svých pokojů. Ovšem Eggsy pořád neví, jaký rozsudek nad ním byl vynesen!

„Pojď, odvedu tě do ložnice." oznámí mu Tilda, než ho chytne za ruku.

„Do ložnice? Nebudu vyhozen?" diví se Eggsy cestou, ale nebrání se.

„Dneska ne. Dneska spíš tady." prohodí Tilda vesele, zatímco otvírá jedny dveře. „V mojí ložnici." dodá a skoro tím zůsobí Eggsyho zakopnutí o vlastní nohu.

„Ve tvojí?! A nenechá mě tvůj táta popravit?" nechápe Eggsy.

„Nemáme už trest smrti. A já mám s rodiči dohodu, neslyšel jsi? Randit si můž s kým chci. Jenom kdybych se s někým dopracovala až k zásnubám nebo k těhotenství, tak musím vyhledat jejich rad a pokynů. Ale teď mám volnou ruku."

„Oh." hlesne Eggsy inteligentně. „Tak proč ten výslech?"

„Můj táta mě přece nenechá randit jen tak s někým." usměje se jen Tilda a zavře za nimi dveře.

\- - o - -

Nutno říct, že když se to randění mezi Eggsym a Tildou dostalo na veřejnost, že Merlin neměl radost, protože tím přišel o schopného agenta. Veřejně známé osobnosti jsou v tajné špionáži k ničemu. Ovšem Merlin si našel svou pomstu. Když je teď Eggsy mezinárodně slavný pro románek s princeznou, tak může převzít jednání s dalšími hlavami států a poslouchat jejich šílené žádosti a fňukání. A dobře mu tak.


	300. 26-10-2016 JB

**26.10. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Je to už víc jak dva měsíce, co se spolu Alec a James vsadili, kdo dřív sbalí Qho. Oba se snaží své nejlepší, aniž by museli po Qem vyloženě skočit, ale mladý genius a vůdce Q-branch je doslova nesbalitelný. Šarm, dárky, vtípky, nic z toho na něj nemá efekt. Nejen, že ho dosud nesbalili, ale ani jeden si zatím nevysloužil ani náznak, že by i ně měl Q zájem, nehledě na takové věci jako políbení či podobné. Q je nechce pustit ani do svého osobního prostoru. Je to k uzoufání.

Ovšem momentálně Alec věří tomu, že konečně prolomí ledy kolem Qho a vyslouží si aspoň úsměv, ne-li rovnou objetí. No, bral by klidně jen ten úsměv nebo aspoň malé pousmání.

Q je mladý, mocný, geniální, věrný a důvěryhodný, má úžasný smysl pro humor a hlavu na správném místě, což, jak Alec ví, znamená, že nemá sebemenší důvod se zahazovat s přesluhujícími agenty, jako jsou Bond a Trevelyan. Ale to by bylo, aby se Alec vzdal a neudělal to nejlepší, aby si získal Qho náklonnost. Samozřejmě, cokoliv od úsměvu dál je vítanou odměnou za onu snahu.

Agent 006 se akorát vrací z mise v Evropě, přesněji z Alp a jeho první kroky místo na ošetřovnu vedou na Q-branch, i když na něm pořád jdou vidět stopy po blízkém setkání s detonací. Že ho vůbec pustili do veřejného dopravního prostředku, to zůstane věčnou záhadou.

Samozřejmě Alec mimo (zbytků) vybavení k vrácení veze i malý dáreček pro Qho – krabičku čokolády přímo ze Švýcar.

„Trevelyane." začne Q, aby dal tradiční řeč na téma, že je jedno, co mu on a Bond přivezou z mise, lepší zacházení si tím nevyslouží, ovšem místo toho z něj vyletí jiná věta. „Vaše triko se hýbe." řekne Q udiveně.

„Jo, už se probudil. Nebo probudila. Nevím přesně." povídá Trevelyan, zatímco vytahuje triko zpoza pásku. „Ale potřeboval bych pomoct, poněvadž nevím, jak se o prcka starat." S těmi slovy Trevelyan vytáhne zpod trika malé chundelatá a trochu pocuchané kotě.

Qho první reakcí byl zvuk, který obvykle dělají postarší ženy nad miminky v kočárcích, než přejde blíž a opatrně sebere Trevelyanovi kotě z ruky. Ovšem vzápětí se Q zamračí a podezíravě se na agenta podívá.

„Prosím, řekněte mi, že jste nepropašoval do země kotě jen kvůli té pitomé sázce, co máte s Bondem."

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._

 _Pozn. autora: Tohle je, dámy a pánové, kapitola číslo 300. Jsem ani nevěřila, že se dohrabu do takového čísla! Ale tvrdohlavost je aspoň k něčemu dobrá..._


	301. 27-10-2016 JB

**27.10. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 26.10. 2016_

* * *

„Prosím, řekněte mi, že jste nepropašoval do země kotě jen kvůli té pitomé sázce, co máte s Bondem ." zeptá se Q skoro útrpným hlasem.

„Co?" a šokovaný výraz jsou Trevelyanovi jediné reakce.

Q si jen povzdechne, než si sedne za stůl, vrnící kotě na klíně.

„Vím o té vaší sázce ohledně toho, kdo z vás dvou mě sbalí dřív." povídá Q. „Možná jste si toho ani jeden za tu dobu, co tu pracuju, nevšimli, ale já nědělám vztahy na jednu noc. A už vůbec ne jen proto, abych někomu zvedl ego, je to jasný?"

„Jo." hlesne Alec nejistě. Najednou si připadá jako maly kluk v ředitelně. Nebo před mámou po provedení nějaké blbosti.

„Na druhou stranu musím uznat, že vaše dárky pro moji maličkost rozhodně potěšili celé Q-branch, protože takhle kvalitní čaje se tady opravdu špatně shání." povídá Q o trochu mírněji.

To u Aleca vyvolá drobné pousmání.

„Omlouvám se za tu sázku." řekne Alec tiše. „Ale některým věcem se těžko odolává." dodá, než se otočí na patě a zmizí z kanceláře. Rád by zmizel i z budovy MI6, ale ošetřovna už o něm věděla a odchytla si ho cestou.

\- - o - -

Alec byl doma asi hodinu, trochu oblbnutý analgetiky z ošetřovny v kombinaci s panákem vodky, kterého si dal na přivítanou domů, když ho vyrušilo klepání na dveře. Jediný, kdo ví o tomhle bytě, je domácí a donáška jídla, ale ani jeden z těchto by tady teď neměli, co dělat.

I přes ne úplně jasné myšlenky Alec cestou ke dveřím sebere zbraň, než se podívá kukátkem. A na chodbě uvidí Qho. To je dost velký šok, aby Trevelyan bez zaváhání otevřel.

„Q?" vydechne překvapeně. Přece se mu tohle nezdá, že ne?

„Něco jste si u mě zapomněl." prohodí Q. „Můžu dál?"

„J-jo." prohodí Alec, než pustí Quatermastera dál.

Q se v jeho bytě chová jako doma. Plnou igelitku, se kterou přišel, odloží u dveří, opatrně si svleče bundu a pověsí si ji a vyrazí směr obývací pokoj.

„Trevelyane, tu zbraň můžete schovat." zavolá za sebe Q.

A zmatený agent, který stále stojí u dveří, ho poslechne, než se vydá za svou návštěvou.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	302. 28-10-2016 JB

**28.10. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 26.10., 27.10. 2016_

* * *

Když se Alec konečně dostane do obývacího pokoje, zbraň z dohledu, sedí Q na pohovce a na klíně mu leží Alecem do země propašované kotě. Což agentovi prozradí, co že to u Qho zapomněl.

„Nejste alergický na kočky, že ne?" zeptá se Q, pohled upřený na Trevelyana. Podle složky by neměl být, ale z agentů nikdy nedostanete jejich potenciální slabiny a už vůbec ne do oficiálních zpráv. Lžou v nich.

„Ne." zavrtí Alec hlavou, než se dostane k tomu, aby se zeptal na to, co ho teď zajímá nejvíc. „Q, co tady děláte?" dostane ze sebe, než si sedne do křesla vedle pohovky.

„Říkal jste, že chcete pomoct s péčí o tohle kotě. Byla to jen další vymluva kvůli té vaší sázce nebo jste to kotě sem dostal bez postraních úmyslů?" ptá se Q skoro nepřítelsky.

„Bylo v tý chatce, co jsem ji musel zničit." začne Alec trochu neochotně vysvětlovat. „Pak jsem ho sice mohl nechat v tom hotelu nebo tak, ale řekl jsem si, že by vám mohlo udělat radost, tak jsem ho dovezl sem." přizná se.

„Vy jste neuvěřitelný." povzdechne si Q. „Víte aspoň, jak se o kočku starat?"

„Ne?"

„Fajn. Přineste tu tašku, kterou jsem nechal v předsíni."

To, co následovalo, byla přednáška na téma péče o kočky, rychlokurz o jejich chování a instruktáž o veškerém vybavení. Alec se nejvíc zděsil toho, že bude muset kotěti každý den uklízet záchod nebo mu jeho nový mazlíček bude srát prakticky kamkoliv.

„Q? A co mám dělat, když budu na misi?" zeptá se Alec nakonec.

Oba zase umístění na sedací soupravě v obýváku, odkud sledují kotě, které kousek od dveří do kuchyně požírá granule a dělá u toho zvuky, že se Trevelyan bojí o chrup toho malého. Nebo té malé. Pořád neví.

„Musíte si sehnat někoho, kdo se o kotě po tu dobu bude starat za vás. Pokud možno někoho zodpovědného, koho pustíte do bytu a kdo se na toho prcka nevykašle." pokrčí Q rameny.

„Mám ideálního kandidáta." usměje se Alec nadšeně.

Q se na něj podezíravě podívá, jan aby zjistil, že Trevelyan zírá přímo na něj.

„Ne! Nemám čas."

„Jo! Q, prosím. Přece toho malého nesvěřím do ruk Jamesovi. Představte si, jak by to asi dopadlo. Q, prosím, kvůli mně. A tomu malýmu." škemrá Alec a ani trochu se za to nestydí.

„Tohle je vydírání." ohradí se Q.

„Dělám, co můžu." usměje se Alec vesele.

\- - o - -

I stalo se, že Q strávil celou noc v bytě Aleca Trevelyana, kde si povídali nejprve o kočkách a pak o všem a o ničem.

A když pak Q brzy ráno odcházel domů, aby se po noci strávené na pohovce připravil na pracovní den a postaral se o dvě kočky, náhodou ho u toho viděl James Bond. Tím byla bez přímých důkazů ukončena sázka mezi dvěma agenty MI6.

No a pokud Q začal Trevelyana navštěvovat častěji a ne jen, když bylo nutné se postarat o kočku s nepřítomným majitelem, pak to byla vážně jen jejich věc a ne vaše.


	303. 29-10-2016 SH

**29.10. 2016 - Sherlock BBC**

* * *

Oficiálně byl Sebastian Moran nezaměstnaný.

No dobrá, oficiálně to byl dezertér hledaný britskou armádou a taky zločinec a vrah hledaný spoustou mezinárodních policejních organizací. Problém těch mezinárodních organizací je, že nevědí přesně, jak Moran vypadá. Armáda to ví, ale nikdo si zatím jednoho dezertéra s neuposlechnutým rozkazem nespojil s nájemným zabijákem vystupujícím pod jménem Tygr.

No ale teď je momentálně Moran bez práce. Poslední zakázka mu dala dost financí, aby si na nějakou dobu mohl dát se zabíjením pokoj, ovšem i tak se na jeho kontaktním místě hromadí žádosti o jeho služby.

Moran má mobil, ale prakticky ho používá jen jako pojistku pro případ nouze, takže ho příchozí sms překvapí dost na to, aby se zastavil uprostřed kroku, než sáhnul po telefonu. Jemu nepíše ani operátor.

 _Nazdar, Tygře._ stojí ve zprácě.

Moran na moment strne, než se pustí do odepisování.

 _Myslím, že jste si spletl číslo_

 _Ani bych neřekl._ přijde mu odpověď. Ovšem tím neznámý či neznámá nekončí, posílají zprávy dál.

 _Jsi přece Tygr, ne?_

 _Sebastian Moran. A plukovník k tomu._

 _Jsi šikovný._

 _A pohledný._

 _Tahle bunda ti sluší._

Moran jen nevěřícně hledí na příchozí zprávy. Kdo je sakra píše? Jak to, že o něm ten člověk tolik ví?

 _Netuším, o čem to mluvíte. Máte špatné číslo_ odepíše, na tváři podmračený výraz.

„Ani bych neřekl." ozve se najednou vedle něj. O kapotu auta se tam opírá hubený černovlasý chlápek s úsměvem od ucha k uchu a s mobilem v ruce.

„Prosím?"

„Ani bych neřekl, že mám špatné číslo. Spíš myslím, že mám to pravé." povídá neznámý, než strčí svůj mobil do kapsy a přejde až k Moranovi. „Řekni, Tygře, co bys řekl, kdybych ti nabídl stálé zaměstanání?"

„Že jste blázen."

„No tak, můj psychický stav nemá s tvým souhlasem nic společného, ne?"


	304. 30-10-2016 JB

**30.10. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

M a Q mají nepsanou dohodu. Q a jeho oddělení budou geniální a nepřekonateln vedení budou ignorovat vše, co se na Q-branch děje, mimo ubližování na zdraví, zbytečné plýtvání rozpočtem a podobné. Proto M nemůže nijak mluvit do toho, co mají Qho podřízení na sobě.

Obvykle jde o normální oblečení, které by jeden na takovém pracovišti očekával: ne tak úplně přesně padnoucí obleky, uplé sukně a halenky, vytahané svetry, bílé pláště. Ale pak jsou dny, kdy je všechno jinak.

Některé dny jsou vysledovatelné v kalendáři, protože jde o všeobecně uznávané a slavené svátky. Třeba svatý Patrik. Celé, ale kompletně celé oddělení bylo zelené a někteří i odpřísáhli, že jim tam na zemi rostl jetel. Zelené samozřejmě bylo i oblečení tamních zaměstnanců a někteří (viz. Q, R a další vyšší funkce) měli i oblečení ve stylu něčeho, co obvykle nosí leprikóni.

Pak jsou tu dny jako 4. květen, kdy celé Q-branch přišlo v kostýmech postav ze Star Wars. Nikdo z vedení a okolí netuší proč. A to se děje _každý_ 4\. květen. A po asi dvou letech to začali dělat tak, že 4. květen jdou všichni za kladné postavy ze Star Wars a 5. kveten za ty záporné z toho samého universa.

Dále tu máme premiérové dny. Vždycky víte, pokud v geekovském a nerdovském světě dojde k vydání nové knihy/filmu/hry. Místní fanoušci v Q-branch mají příslušné oblečení a kdykoliv vám ochotně vysvětlí, co se děje a proč je to úžasná zpráva.

No a pak tu jsou naprosto náhodné dny, kdy se prostě Q-branch rozhodlo potrápit příčetnost okolí.

Třeba ten den, kdy všichni měli stejné kalhoty a košile, které se lišily jen čísly na prsou. A ti lidé slyšeli na své číslo místo na jméno. A každý si pamatoval, kdo je které číslo a s čím vám které číslo pomůže.

Nebo když se Q-branch proměnilo na středověk a Q na jejich krále. R byla jeho královna. Zbraňové byli rytíři a vojáci, počítačoví mágové byli dvořané, chemické oddělení zemědělci. Internisté šašci a blázni.

Pyžamový víkend byl taky skvělý. Hlavně agenti z toho měli radost a hned se zapojili, ovšem ne oblečením, spíš chováním. Celé Q-branch totiž vypadalo jako obří pevnost z dek a polštářů a kdo šáhl nebo kritizoval Qmu plyšového bulbasaura, ten skončil na týden na hanbě. Nechtějte vědět, co to znamená. Vážně to nechcete vědět.

Není tudíž divu, že se všichni těší na Halloween. Ten je totiž vždy legendární.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Doufám, že víte, co znamenají 4. a 5. květen. Ale pokud to nevíte, tak se za a) styďte, jste-li fanouškem Hvězdných Válek a za b) vězte, že jde o svátky fanoušků Star Wars, neboť May the Fourth zní jako May the Force alias anglicky květen čtvrtého zní podobně jako Síla buď. A den poté nastává Revenge of the Fifth/Revenge of the Sith, v překladu Pomsta Pátého/Sithů. Všechno je to ve výslovnosti a ve víře._

 _U bulbasaura platí to samé, co u čtvrtého května. Jestli nevíte, co/kdo to je, zalezte za roh a styďte se. Ale jinak jde o pokémona, pořadové číslo #1._

 _P.S. V rámci dnešního dne mají na googlu skvěou hru s kocátkem, co mi děsně připomíná kitty Harryho Pottera :3 Ta hra mi fakt baví. I když mě sestra porazila na body :P_


	305. 31-10-2016 JB

**31.10. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 30.10. 2016_

* * *

Vymyslet dobré téma na halloweenskou párty je vždy složité. Q se o tom již přesvědčil na vlastní kůži. Téma nesmí být nuda, ale zase nesmí svým poddaným dát moc prostoru ke kreativitě.

Jako předloni, když měli téma budoucnost. Ne sci-fi fandom, ale prostě jen budoucnost.

Bohužel někteří z vývojového mezi svoje kostýmové propriety zařadili i pár zajímavostí, na kterých tou dobou pracovali. Q je skoro uškrtil, ale R ho uklidnila, aby to neřešil a nechal své poddané, ať se baví. Q pak zjistil, že si sama pár drobností zapůjčila.

Ale to vše by asi nakonec Q rozdýchal. Kdyby se tito jedinci nezačali svými hračkami chlubit. A před agenty, kteří buď byli pozváni nebo se na akci vetřeli pod různými záminkami. Takže od té doby Q neslyší nic jiného, než dotazy ohledně stavu vývoje různých vychytávek, o kterých nemá nikdo nic vědět.

Z toho důvodu se Q rozhodl, že nebudou žádná vizionářská témata pro párty. Žádnou párty. A jedno jestli halloweenskou nebo třeba narozeninovou. Prostě pro žádnou.

Loni byl tématem úplný opak vyspělé budoucnosti – zombie apokalipsa.

Tvořitelé Živých Mrtvých mohli závidět.

I když se oslava neobešla bez přítomnosti seker, kuší a mačet, nikomu se nic nestalo, ani se nepodařilo vyzradit nic o výzkumu a vývoji na Q-branch. A pokud někdo z chemického vykecal to o zombieviru a protiléku, pak tomu stejně nikdo nevěřil.

Problém s touhle párty nastal po jejim konci, kdy se skoro všichni účastníci vydali zároveň domů. Ono i o nebo spíš po halloweenské noci je dost nápadné, když se v centru potulují davy zombie. Ale mediální humbuk se podařilo ututlat výrazy jako 'obyčejná oslava' a 'hysteričtí lidé', popřípadě 'podnapilí pozorovatelé'.

Tak či tak se Q rozhodl, že pro jeho vlastní klid se letos tématikou ani nepřiblíží k budoucnosti. Ne, dá si minulost. A ideálně fiktivní minulost. Pro jistotu. Jeden nikdy neví, kdo má kde jaké staré sváry.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	306. 1-11-2016 JB

**1.11. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 30.10., 31.10. 2016_

* * *

Viktoriánský steampunk v módě, to jsou korzety a rafinovaně kasané sukně, klobouky a brýle, vesty a kabátce, hodinky a ozubená kolečka, šikovné výrobky a nápadité doplňky. A banda lidí jako Q-branch je rozhodně ve svém živlu, když se snaží vymyslet moderní výrobky jen za pomocí technologie páry a hodinových strojků.

Jako vždy i návštěvy z jiných oddělení musely mít kostým, pokud chtěly dovnitř. Trevelyan je loni podvedl, jeho zombie kostým byl jeho normální stav po misi. Bohužel nikomu nedošlo, že se akorát vrátil domů a Trevelyan je ochotný udělat prakticky cokoliv, aby se vyhnul ošetřovně a psaní hlášení.

Letos naštěstí nic takového nehrozí. Nikdo se z mise nevrací ve viktoriánských šatech. Dokonce ani Bond a ten už se vrátil mnoha způsoby. Třeba v miniponorce a s dámou v náruči.

Oblečení dam si očividně vzala do parády R, která motiv steampunku zbožňuje a tudíž ženská část Q-branch a pár odvážlivců z řad pánů měli korzetové kostými řešené s větším smyslem pro detail než na oné zombie party.

Dokonce i Q byl vypiplaný do nejmenšího detailu, protože R měla už dlouho v plánu využít této tématiky pro jeden z náhodných dnů a tudíž měla pro Qho už dávno vymyšlené oblečení. A tak Q v na míru padnoucím obleku gentlemana tančil s dámami (což byla povinost) a bavil se s pány (což bylo občas jen z nutnosti) a dokonce při tom ani jednou neztratil svůj cylindr, i když sako odložil již před pár tanci.

Ne, o cylindr Qho připravili až Bond a Trevelyan, kteří přišli ve svých na míru padnoucích oblecích. Na obranu Qho, on nebyl jediný, kdo zíral. Skoro všichni zírali na ty dva, co vypadali, jako by právě vypadli ze světa Sherlocka Holmese.

Dokonce i Bond a Trevelyan zírali. Ale ne na sebe. Ti dva zírali na Qho, protože to bylo (dle jejich názoru) poprvé, co ho viděli bez plandavého oblečení a důchodcovských svetrů.

To Qho urazilo.

Ovšem dva agenti si dali velice záležet na tom, aby se udobřili, což jim samozřejmě vycházelo. Šlo jim to _velice_ dobře. Dokonce tak dobře, že když pak na druhý den volali z MI6 dvěma agentům kvůli jakési krizi, zvedl Bondův mobil Trevelyan a Trevelyanův Q. A oba zněli dost rozespale.


	307. 2-11-2016 K SH TTSS

**2.11. 2016 - Kingsman, Sherlock BBC, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy**

* * *

 _2.11. = Dušičky, Vzpomínka na všechny věrné zesnulé, Památka všech věrných zemřelých, Svátek zesnulých, Památka zesnulých_

* * *

Dušičky nebo-li Svátek všech zesnulých pro Percivala nikdy neměly nijak velký význam. Tedy ano, měl-li volno, vždy se povinně zúčastnil rodinné návštěvy hřbitova a hrobky, která patří jejich rodu a obsahuje urny všech jeho příbuzných. Tedy až na tetu Beatrice, která se vdala do Ameriky a chtěla být pohřbena tam se svou novou rodinou. Hrůza.

Ovšem letos má tento svátek pro Percivala mnohem větší význam, než se mu líbí.

Po návštěvě rodinné hrobky se omluvil a odjel zpět do Londýna na menší hřbitov, kde je obyčejně vypadající hrob bez těla. Hrob jeho přítele, milence a kolegy. Jamesův hrob.

Bohužel, tělo bývalého agenta Lancelota nebylo nalezeno ani po konci V-day, ovšem hrob dostal i tak. Kingsmani nemají ve svých pravidlech záchranu těl zesnulých lidí, příliš by tím ohrožovali bezpečnost těch žijících zaměstnanců, takže se ani nepokoušeli najít Lancelota. Ne dřív, než se jim podařilo odstranit nepřítele a jeho lidi. A to už bylo pozdě.

Ovšem Percival je rád i za prázdný hrob, protože takhle aspoň má místo, kam může za Jamesem přijít. Kde zapálit svíčku na jeho památku, aby James věděl, že není zapomenut. A že nikdy ani nebude.

\- - o - -

2\. listopad je dnem, kdy živý vzpomínají na své mrtvé.

Pro Mary a Johna to znamená letmé výčitky svědomí při pohledu na sortiment květinek, protože už dlouho nebyli u hrobu svých rodičů nebo spíš, protože si na ně už pěkně dlouho ani nevzpomněli. John proto, že na ně nemá ty nejideálnější vzpomínky, Mary proto, že- No, proto, že je situace složitá.

Je tu totiž ještě jedna osoba, na kterou Mary vzpomíná. Anna Gabrielle Richmond-Abbotová. Agentka CIA, která dle oficální zprávy zemřela před pěti lety. Manželé Richmond-Abbotovi nikdy nedostali zpět tělo dcery a pohřbili jen prázdnou rakev.

Rodiče Anne Gabrielle Richmond-Abbotové jsou naživu.

Rodiče Marry Elizabeth Watsonové rozené Morstanové jsou mrtví již dlouhý čas.

A proto Mary nerada vzpomíná na rodiče. Proto nemá ráda tento v tichosti slavený svátek

\- - o - -

Práce v tajných službách znamená, že se vám nedoporučuje truchlit za padlé. Rozhodně ne moc dlouho. Bývají z toho pak potíže jako pomsta, nenávist, zdivočelí agenti a mezinárodní konflikty.

Peter Guillam o sobě nemůže říct, že by byl bez srdce, ale taky ví, že mu tohle pravidlo nedělá žádné velké potíže. Přesto si jednou za opravdu dlouhý čas vzpomene.

Vzpomene si na Billa Haydona, kdysi jednoho z vůdců tohodle cirkusu, který byl jeho – no, skoro by se dalo říct, že byli přátelé. Až na to, že byl Haydon dvojitý agent a zrádce a takoví lidi nemívají přátele. A nejsou přáteli. Ovšem ani tak na něj Guillam nikdy úplně nezapomněl. Jednou za čas si na něj vzpomene.

Haydon je pro něj varováním, aby si nikoho v práci nepouštěl moc blízko. Aby klidně s hrstkou důvěřoval, ale aby vždy prověřoval. Aby nezapomněl, že svět je kruté místo, kde se nedá všem věřit.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	308. 3-11-2016 L JB A AS

**3.11. 2016 - Leon, James Bond, Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 2.11. 2016_

* * *

Učitelka jim ve škole říkala o svátcích, které se slaví na přelomu října a listopadu a o jejich historii a zvycích s nimi spojenými. O předvečeru všech svatých, o svátku všech svatých i o památce všech věrných zemřelých. Mathilda její výklad poslouchala bedlivě, jak se asi u dost morbidní dívky dá očekávat, když jsou tématem svátky zesnulých.

Poslouchala a pamatovala si, takže to první, co po škole udělala, bylo, že utekla do města a sehnala si dvě svíce a zapalovač.

A když nastal druhý listopad, zapálila na okenním parapetu svého pokoje jednu svíci na památku svého malého brášky, který jí byl násilím vzat kvůli otcově blbosti. Druhou zapálila na památku Leona, jejího přítele a ochránce, který jí byl násilím vzat, když ji bránil a mstil jejího brášku. Dvě svíčky za dva milované lidi.

\- - o - -

Q tam nechtěl jít, ale R ho svým vyčítavým výrazem donutila. Koneckonců bylo to jeho výročí a navíc bylo druhého. A tak Q nakonec šel.

Hřbitov byl toho dne neobvykle plný, jak už to o dušičkách bývá zvykem. Na každém hrobu stály čerstvé květiny či věnce, na všech hořely svíce. Q si ovšem okolí moc nevšímal, neměl k tomu důvod, vždyť každý zde byl ze svých osobních důvodů, za svými lidmi.

V okolí malého náhrobku, který označuje místo posledního spočinutí majora Boothroyda, je klid, takže mladého muže nikdo neruší ani nevidí u zapalování svíčky a vzdávání holdu. Zde leží jeho mentor a vzor. Muž, který po většinu svého života ovlivňoval vývoj špionážního světa. Zemřel při teroristickém útoku na budovu MI6.

„Omlouvám se." zamumle Q směrem k černobílé fotce na náhrobku. „Kdybych to zabezpečení sítě dodělal včas, tak by – já- Omlouvám se." povídá, než si sundá brýle a rychlým pohybem si utře oči, do kterých se mu hrnou slzy.

„Už se to nestane." zašeptá skoro neslyšně, než rychle vyrazí pryč.

\- - o - -

SHIELD je tajná organizace a proto nemají žádné oficiální místo, které by dávalo lidem a světu najevo, kolik jejich zaměstnanců zahynulo při jejich ochraně. Ovšem neoficiálně takové místo existuje. Obrovská stěna, která se neustále rozšiřuje novými cedulkami se jmény, které jsou zasunuty do drážek po celé její ploše. Ani místečko na zmar.

A před touto stěnou teď stojí Nick Fury, ředitel SHIELDu. Spoustu těch jmen znal, mnohem víc jich zahynulo pod jeho velením. Vše pro udržení míru na týhle planetě. Nebo aspoň takového množství míru, co jde udržet.

Fury pomalu prochází podél stěny, pohledem přejíždí po jménech známých i neznámých. Nakonec se zastaví až na konci spousty cedulek, kde se v posledním sloupci jmen nachází i to Coulsonovo. I on si zde vysloužil své místo a po právu.

Fury na cedulku chvíli hledí, než zvedne ruku a Coulsonovo jméno sundá ze zdi. Tenhle agent si možná vysloužil místo na téhle zdi, ale už není třeba, aby tu dál visel. Ne, bude lepší, když se zase vrátí ke své práci. Začíná se mu hromadit.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	309. 4-11-2016 JB K WT TTSS

**4.11. 2016 - James Bond, Kingsman, Wild Target/Neřízená střela, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 2.11., 3.11. 2016_

* * *

Dušičky nebo-li památka zesnulým.

James tenhle svátek neslaví. Prakticky nikdo na MI6 tohle neslaví, nejedná-li se o rodinu. Každý má až příliš dlouhý seznam těch, na které by musel vzpomínat a Bond není vyjímkou. Jeho rodiče, celá rodina, jeho manželka, Vesper, spousta, spousta žen v jeho životě, ještě víc nepřátel, dokonce i těch pár přátel, kolegové. Tolik mrtvých. Až příliš mrtvých.

Člověk by neměl zažít tolik smrti nebo se z toho zblázní. Na druhou stranu, když to odtrpí on, nemusí tím trpět jiní. Ale stejně to kurva bolí. Lepší nevzpomínat. Lepší se napít a zapomenout a klidně i v náruči cizí ženy.

Jenže dneska to nějak nejde. Je v bytě sám a pije. A vzpomíná na tu poslední osobu, která doplnila tenhle seznam. Na M. Ta mrcha musela skončit v pekle, nahoru by ji rozhodně nepustili. Tak ať si tam ten trůn užije.

\- - o - -

Na hřbitově bylo pusto a prázdno a to i přes probíhající svátek dušiček. Mohl za to nejspíš déšť, který v ledových provazcích padal z nebe. Ovšem to dvěma mužům v nažehlených oblecích stejně nezabránilo, aby sem přišli. Oba v rukách drželi deštníky a mladší i dvě rudé růže.

„Víš, že tohle není nutné, že ano?" zeptá se starší z nich.

„Jo, to vím. Ale taky tu nejsu z povinnosti, kapišto?" prohodí mladý jazykem, který se ani trochu nehodí k jeho na míru šitému obleku.

Dojdou až k hrobu, na kterém se skví zlatým písmem psané jméno Harry Hart.

„Budeš mít i řeč?"

„Ty prostě nedáš pokoj, co?" ohradí se mladý. „A co bys chtěl asi tak slyšet? Ňájaký význání nehynoucí lásky nebo ubulený litování?"

„Já nevím. To ty jsi trval na této – návštěvě, i když je úplně zbytečná."

„Hele, slíbil sem si, že na dušičky budu chodit za tátou a sem, tak drž zobák, Harry. To, že ses vrátil z mrtvých, neznamená, že já poruším slovo, jasný?"

„Jasné."

\- - o - -

Hrob Hectora Dixona vlastně neexistuje. Jeho těla se zbavili ti, kteří měli prsty v jeho smrti. Nezabili ho, ale v potyčce s nimi zemřel a to díky jejich poškozené zbrani.

Peter Guillam, přítel - bývalý přítel Hectora, neví všechny detaily, ale ví dost. Věděl o Hectorově práci, jeho poslední zakázce a ví i o jeho smrti. Vtipné, když vezmete v potaz, že Peter pracuje ve vládní bezpečnostní službě. Ale to je teď jedno.

Jak už bylo řečeno, Hector Dixon nemá hrob. Není tudíž oficiální místo, kam by za ním nebo za jeho památkou mohl Peter chodit. A tak mu nezbývá, než vzpomínat na místech, kde se s Hectorem setkával, ať už jde o vysedávání a uvažování na lavečce v parku nebo o letmé vzpomínky nad nákupem kávy.

Vzpomínat, to jde i bez speciálního místa a datumu.


	310. 5-11-2016 JB SH

**5.11. 2016 - James Bond, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

Být Quatermasterem MI6 je dost složité. Nejde jen o ty věci, aby se jeden vůbec dopracoval na onu pozici a udržel se na ní. Ne, Q ani nemyslí onen detail s pracovním zápřahem, zodpovědností a papírování a tak dále, prostě věci spojené s tímto zaměstnáním a pozicí. Ne, to nejsložitější, co se s touto pozicí spojuje, je rodina.

Jak Q závidí těm, co musí před svými rodiči a dalšími příbuznými tajit, co dělají. Jak snadné musí být vést dvojí život, jeden civilní, druhý špionážní. Co on by dal za to, aby mohl tvrdit, že jen někde v nějaké vládní budově čistí počítače a nic víc. Ale ne, to by musel mít normální rodinu.

Důvod číslo jedna, proč by mu nikdo nevěřil, že dělá něco obyčejného – bohužel, jeho rodiče věděli dřív než bezpečnost, že je hacker a velice úspěšný k tomu. Vlastně za ním táta jednou přišel, ať se mu hackne do CIA, že chce nějaké informace, ale to sem nepatří. Když to zjistil i strýček, začaly ty pravé problémy. Totiž práce pro vládu.

Abyste věděli, jeho strýček je povoláním stalker a megaloman. Ať už tvrdí cokoliv, on _je_ personifikace britské vlády. A jakmile zjistil, co Q ve svém volnu dělá, nutil ho, ať pro něj začne pracovat. Což tase děsně vytočilo tátu. Jeho _syn_ přece nebude pracovat pro jeho _bratra_! Kam by to se světem asi šlo, kdyby to dovolil?!

Bohužel pro tátův krevní tlak, strejda měl dost vyděračského materiálu a jisté poznámky o vězení (které mu nikdo nevěřil, ale všechny tím vytáčel), takže nakonec Q souhlasil pod podmínkou, že si vybere agenturu i pozici. Vybral si nakonec MI6 (bylo to losem, protože všechny vládní agentury mu přišli stejně nudné) a jako pozici si vybral kyberobranu (protože to je něco, co všechny agentury potřebují jako sůl). Strýčkovi se samozřejmě nelíbilo, že by jeho synovec měl být jen nějaký technik, ale měl smůlu, to byli Qho podmínky a nemínil z nich ustoupit.

Táta málem dostal psotník, když zjistil, že Q souhlasil a na nějakou dobu s ním nechtěl mluvit. Naštěstí ho taťka z tohodle chování hodně rychle vyléčil a dokonce ho donutil se i omluvit. Ovšem se strýčkem táta nemluví do teď, nejde-li o nadávky. Q je jen rád, že má v rodině aspoň někoho příčetného a že už ho táta nezapírá.

A jak to pokračovalo dál? Kdyby Q nebyl přítomen celému případu se Silvou, věřil by tomu, že onen výbuch v den jeho nástupu je strýčkova práce. Ale rozhodně si je jistý, že to bleskové povýšení _je_ jeho dílem. Akorát prý původně chtěl čekat, až starý major odejde do důchodu a pokud by mu to trvalo, tak ho o tomto rozhodnutí přesvědčit.

A teď? Strýček ho kontroluje pokaždé, když se na MI6 něco děje a velká část jeho vlastního oddělení je přesvědčená, že si ho ten postarší gentleman s deštníkem vydržuje. Jeho rodiče – no, taťka se občas na práci zeptá, dost často ho nutí spát a jíst a celkově se o sebe starat, ale jinak jeho pozici řeší jen v případě, když se mu zdá, že Q není na své pozici šťastný. A táta. Táta se úspěšně tváří, že neví, kde Q pracuje, odmítá o tom mluvit, protože práce pro jeho bratra je očividně smrtelný hřích, ale potřebuje-li se někam hacknout nebo něco vyšťourat, je Q stále jeho první volbou.


	311. 6-11-2016 K

**6.11. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Už jste někdy měli pocit deja vu? Nejspíše ano, každý to občas zažije, onen pocit znovu viděného. Věda i lidová moudrost pro to mají různá vysvětlení, ale žádné naprosto jisté. Merlin nikdy necítil potřebu tento jev zkoumat a nemá ji ani teď, kdy má pocit deja vu prakticky pořád. Tedy ne doslova pořád, ale dost často. Jako minimálně jednou do týdne často.

A důvodem pro to je Eggsy. A ten kluk o tom nejspíš ani neví. Dle Merlina to ani nedělá vědomě. Eggsy jen chce být nejlepší agent Kingsmanů, a tak si za vzor vybral toho nejlepšího agenta organizace. Svého předchůdce v titulu a učitele, Harryho Harta.

Eggsy se i s mámou a sestrou nastěhoval do Harryho starého domu. Po V-day bylo dost domů zničeno a jiný, který by patřil agentuře, nebyl přichystaný k nastěhování, tak Eggsy dostal tenhle, i přes jisté bezpečnostní pravidla. Eggsymu to nevadilo. Byl hlavně rád, že má kde schovat svou rodinu a že se mu i podařilo zachránit nějaké Harryho věci před vyhozením. Mezi zachráněnými je třeba Harryho kancelář, kterou nechal beze změny. Návštěvy v té kanceláři, to je pro Merlina jako cesta do jiné reality. Do světa, kde Harry Hart stále žije a obývá tento dům a přidává do své sbírky novinových stránek, neboť Eggsy v této tradici pokračuje a lepí na stěny své vlastní úspěchy.

A pak je tu Eggsy v práci. Eggsy doma a v soukromí je Eggsy. V práci to je agent Galahad. A dohání tím Merlina k šílenství.

Eggsy si mezi obleky vybírá ty, o kterých je Merlinovi sto procentně jasné, že by byli Harryho první volbou. Eggsy se i češe jako on, takže ti dva vypadají prakticky stejně. Jako otec a syn. Nebo jako Harry, který se nějakým zázrakem pohnul časem a teď tu před Merlinem postává jeho mladší já. Na misích jsou/byli oba gentlemani a zároveň i parchanti, co ochotně vyvolají bitku, aby ji zase rychle ukončili a co dělají různé šílenosti, u kterých by si jiní zlámali vaz.

Merlin už milionkrát děkoval tomu, že při misích bez ohledu na situaci nikdy nepoužívá pravá jména. Stejně často byl rád za to, že mají Harry a Eggsy stejný titul. Protože kdyby tomu bylo jinak, už dávno by se prořekl a oslovil nejmladšího z agentů jménem jeho učitele.

Merlin nemá jen pocit deja vu. Od jisté doby ho prožívá jako (snad) normální součást svého života.


	312. 7-11-2016 JB

**7.11. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Je to jasné. MI6 má program, kde k boji cvičí zvířata. Přesněji řečeno kočky. Tedy, James pro to nemá hmatatelné důkazy typu dokumentace a nahrávek. Jeho důkazem jsou 'jen' jeho vlastní zranění, která obdržel hned po vstupu do místnosti. A to ani neprovokoval, jen vešel! Kdyby se ta věc, co se vydává za obyčejnou kočku dala bezpečně chytit živá, měl by i to jako důkaz, ovšem aby se o něco takového pokoušel, na to mu neplatí dost.

Navíc, kam by s tou věcí asi zašel? Pracuje pro MI6 a pro vládu, která tomuto programu nejspíše dala své tiché požehnání. A i kdyby šlo o něco, co bylo zameteno pod koberec, tak by s tím stejně mohl jít jen tak k MI5 nebo k cizí vládě a to mu hrdost a čest nedovolí. Není komu o tomto nebezpečí říct. Jak varovat. Leda ještě novinám, ale James má nějakou úroveň, pod kterou nemíní nikdy klesnout a prodávání článků bulváru k tomu patří.

Ne, musí si s touto hrozbou poradit sám. Ale jak se zbavit něčeho takhle nebezpečného a zároveň nenechat stopy v tom, co udělal a hlavně, že to _on_ udělal. To je skoro nemožné vzhledem k tomu, jaké zabezpečení a sledování tady Quatermaster osobně nainstaloval. Vždyť jen dostat se sem bylo více než pracné.

Ale třeba- Třeba by se mu přece jen mohlo podařit tu věc chytit a vyřadit z boje. Jeho štěstí a schopnosti ho dostaly už z rukou kdejakého rádoby vládce světa. Pomůžou mu určitě i tady, v boji proti speciálně trénované – kočce.

Jenže ani opatrný přístup nepomohl ta věc se mu zaryla do ruky, nebýt agentských reflexů, byl by na tom hůř než jen s dalším zkrvaveným šrámem na hřbetě ruky.

„Bonde!" rozlehne se místností Qho rozčílený hlas.

„Q?" ohlédne se po něm James. Sakra. Myslel, že má více času.

„Co to sakra Schrödingerovi děláš?"

„Já mu nic nedělám." brání se James.

„Jestli jsi mu ublížil."

„Já jemu?!" vyhrkne James nevěřícně a zvedne své poraněné ruce jako důkaz, ale Qho ignoruje.

Místo toho se Quatermaster vydal k tomu monstru. Než ho James stačí varovat, Q se k té věci natáhne. A bez nejmenších potíží zvedne kočku do náruče a obejme ji. A ta věc vrní, zatímco se jí Q ptá, jestli jí ten velký zlý agent ublížil.

„Q!" vyhrkne James částečně nevěřícně, částečně ublíženě.

„Nefňukej, Jamesi. Víš, kde je koupelna. A pokud chceš na těch pár škrábanců náplast, je v koupelně pod umyvadlem." řekne Q bez špetky slitování.

„To není fér!" rozhodí James rukama a byl by si i dupnul, nad tou nespravedlností, ale má ještě nějaké sebeovládání.

„Já jsem ti říkal, ať neotravuješ moje kočky. A pozor na Einsteina. Rád spí v koupelně na ručníkách, tak ne, že ho probudíš."


	313. 8-11-2016 A AS K

**8.11. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu, Kingsman**

* * *

První den v práci jako služebně starší agent Coulson asi nikdy v životě nezapomene. A taky o něm nikdy nikomu neřekne.

Coulson vždy chtěl být hrdina, co zachraňuje svět a civilisty před zlosyny a nepřáteli. Chtěl být hrdinou bez bázně a hany, který povede ostatní do zářné budoucsnoti. Zkrátka chtěl být jako jeho idol. A to se mu i podařilo.

Stal se agentem SHIELDu a chránil tak planetu Zemi a její obyvatelstvo. Pravda, není slavným hrdina, co ho všichni oslavují, ale _je_ hrdina. I když o něm nikdo neví a nikdo se o něm ani nedoví. Ale to nevadí, o tom tahle práce není.

Postupně se Phil díky svým schopnostem v boji i v byrokracii vypracoval z obyčejného agenta s číslem na staršího agenta se jménem. A spolu se jménem příchází spousta povinností. A pravomocí. Jednou v nich je přístup do většího množství tajných složek než předtím.

Phil Coulson nikdy nezapomene a svůj první pracovní den s těmito pravomocemi. Okamžitě se hacknul do archivu SHIELDu a pročetl si nebo si aspoň stáhl vše, co se týkalo Kapitána Ameriky. To byl dobrý den. Moc dobrý den.

\- - o - -

Eggsyho první den v práci byl plný zvratů. Vážně.

Nejdřív to vypadalo na skoro vítězství v kandidatuře a konečně _úspěch_ , na který by mohl být jeden hrdý. Rychle se to ale změnilo na noční můru – prohra, hádka s Harrym, zrada Arthura, Harryho smrt. A pak z toho najednou byl špionážní akční film o záchraně světa. Bylo tam vše. Britský tajný agent, superzlosyn, co chce ovládnou svět, boj, výbuchy i překrásná bondgirl. A samozřejmě, že dobro (tedy Kingsmani) zvítězilo, zlosyn (tedy Valentine) byl zabit a jeho plán zničen a hrdina (tedy Eggsy) si užil post-akční stav v náruči krásné mladé ženy (tedy jisté nejmenované princezny). A pak pochopitelně útěk z místa činu a nechání úklidu na někom jiném.

Jo, Eggsyho první den v práci byl vážně epický. Tak epický, že by z toho šel natočit film, ve kterém by určitě hrál někdo hodně slavný. Třeba Samuel L. Jackson.


	314. 9-11-2016 SH JB

**9.11. 2016 - Sherlock BBC, James Bond**

* * *

Den, kdy se Sebastian Moran alias nájemný odstřelovač s přezdívkou Tygr stal zaměstnancem Jamese Moriartyho, je zároveň i dnem, kdy měl tohodle chlapa na seznamu cílů.

Byl najat jedním mafiánským bossem, aby během jednání s jeho obchodním partnerem onoho partnera zastřelil. Že jde o někoho dost nepříjemného (aspoň podle názoru bosse), to šlo poznat podle toho, že byl mafián ochotný onu akci provést ve svém vlastním domě.

No a tak Moran čekal na balkóně jednoho z křídel luxusního sídla a čekal, až se v kanceláři, kterou sleduje, objeví jeho cíl.

A on se objevil. Středně vysoký černovlasý chlápek v obleku a s velkým srulovaným papírem pod paží. Mafián začal na cíl mluvit, ale ten ho ignoroval a postavil se k oknu, zády do místnosti. Ideální místo, kde by ho Moran mohl zabít. Kdyby cíl cestou nerozmotal svůj papír a neukázal ho textem ven. Stál tam vzkaz pro Sebastiana.

'Tygře, pracuj pro mě. Královský plat. Nepodrazím jako první.'

Moran byl tak v šoku, že nic neudělal, ani když cíl svůj papír zase sruloval. A pak cíl jen lusknul prsty a mafiánovi vlastní lidi bosse zabili.

Žádný boss, žádný plat.

Sebastian uklidil svoje náčiní a chtěl zmizet, ale jeho cíl očividně věděl nejen o jeho přítomnosti, ale i o jeho únikových cestách, protože na něj už čekal u dveří ven.

„Já jsem Jim. Ahóóój." protáhl cíl s úsměvem od ucha k uchu.

Vlastně teď už to nebyl cíl, jen nějaký chlap z podsvětí. A než odbila půlnoc, byl to i Moranův stálý zaměstnavatel.

\- - o - -

Qho první pracovní den v MI6 byl plný zvratů a šokových situací. Což vlastně sedí na celý ten den.

Tak za prvé. Čekal, že ho zavřou jako hackera. Ne, že by ho chytli při činu, ale Q udělal onu blbost, že se svěřil kamarádovi, který ho naprášil a tak Q skončil s náramky na rukách ve výslechové místnosti MI6, kde se setkal se samotnou M a se starším chlápkem v laboratorním plášti. A ti mu dali šanci – práce v MI6 nebo velice ošklivý pobyt ve vězení.

No, nebyla to složitá volba, takže z mladého hackera bez pořádné práce byl najednou vládou zaměstnaný technik, co mu šéfoval ten v bílém plášti, který si ho hned odvedl na své oddělení, zatímco si M odjela politikařit.

Q dostal agenta jako dohled, aby nedělal, co nemá a krátkou prohlídku po hlavní budově, během které se setkal s nudnými (finanční) i důležitými (Tanner) lidmi. A pak se pustil do práce.

Jeho prvním úkolem bylo prohrabání se místní kybersítí a hledání slabin. Místo toho našel virus, který měl způsobit zničení celé budovy.

Zatímco Q na všechny řval, ať vyklidí budovu, snažil se se zbytkem kybernetického zastavit nepřítele. To se jim bohužel podařilo jen částečně. Nakonec i přes jejich snahu došlo k výbuchu, i když jen části budovy a ne všeho. Mezi těmi několika zemřelými byl i Qho šéf.

Q byl předveden před M k dašímu výslechu, kde čekal, že na něj hodí veškerou vinu. Výsledkem bylo jeho povýšení na nejvyššího šprta a rozkaz přestěhovat MI6 a zabezpečit ji. Se jí to říká, když o tomhle nemá ani páru, ale stěžovat si Q nemohl. Ani odporovat. Pořád mu hrozí vězení.


	315. 10-11-2016 K

**10.11. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Pocházet ze starého a stále dost vlivného rodu anglické šlechty má spoustu výhod – peníze, možnosti, příležitosti, známosti, neznalost pojmů jako strádání či nedostatek. Ale je s tím spojeno i plno problémů. Abyste mohli mít privilegia, musíte se pohybovat jen a pouze v přísně vymezeném prostoru, který určují tradice, zvyky a předpoklady. Ani náznakem se nesmíte přiblížit k tomu, že byste chtěli překročit danou čáru nebo že máte odlišné názory.

Percival si myslel, že ho práce pro Kingsmany osvobodí od těchto předpokladů. Koneckonců, špionáž přece není zrovna nejvhodnější práce pro gentlemana a šlechtice k tomu. Jenže Kingsmani i s celou svou historií jsou stejně upjatí a svázáni zastaralými pravidly a předsudky jako jeho rodina. Moc si nepomohl.

Příchod Jamese- Příchod Lancelota s jeho nevázaností, to byl pro Percivala závan čerstvého větru v zatuchlé místnosti. Zbytek na to měl úplně jiný názor, snad jen s vyjímkou Galahada. Pro naprostou většinu z nich byl Lancelot odpad.

Pro Percivala byl ten muž zosobněním svobody. Zosobněním všeho toho, co on není. Odvážný, živý, energetický. Beze strachu z reakcí na svá slova a své činy, protože když Lancelot něčemu věřil, tak za tím stál a hlasitě to bránil. Nebál se dát své názory najevo.

Už jenom jeho samotná přítomnost doháněla Arthura, Gawaina a Pelease ke skřípění zubů. Jeho společné mise s Galahadem způsobovaly Merlinovi noční můry a úklidovým jednotkám bolení hlavy. A Percival– Percival se do toho muže zamiloval. Zamiloval se do Lancelota a zamiloval se pořádně.

Ale nikdy mu to neřekl. Nikdy ani nenaznačil. Ať už svět venku postoupil kamkoliv, mezi Kingsmany a v jeho rodině stále platilo, že je homosexualita stejným hříchem jako pedofilie, ne-li horším. Percival byl vychován tak, aby tajil své vášně a přání a touhy. Byl vychován, aby byl odměřeným tichým mužem, vzorem gentlemana a po získání práce u Kingsmanů i jako vzor starého mládenectví. A do toho nepatří nic takového jako sexuální deviace.

Ne. Percival se zamiloval, ale nikdy podle toho nejednal. Jen pozoroval z dálky, tiše toužil a mlčel o tom.

A pak Lancelot zemřel.

James zemřel.

A Percival se mu nikdy nevyznal. Na věky pro toho muže zůstal jen Percym, kterého s oblibou škádlil a který se neumí smát a uvolnit. Jako by to šlo, uvolnit se v jeho přítomnosti, když se snažil lhát o svých citech. Na věky pro toho muže zůstal jen kolegou a ničím víc.

Nikdy se nevyznal se svými city a to je něco, čeho bude Percival litovat až do své smrti.

Ale zároveň, zároveň mu smrt Lancelota dodala odvahy, které nikdy neměl. Nevyznal se, protože společnost kolem něj něco takového nedovolovala. Ale co udělal, aby tu společnost změnil? Nic. Absolutně nic. Ovšem tato promarněná šance mu dodala odvahu začít konečně jednat.

A tak první, co Percival udělal, bylo, že jako svého kandidáta vybral svou neteř a ne synovce, jak všichni čekali. Tahle agentura se potřebuje dostat do jednadvacátého století. A on začne tím, že mezi její agenty dostane ženu. Jeho neteř na to více než má. A tím začne měnit jejich myšlení, protože svět nejsou jen bohatí bílí muži s dobrým rodokmenem.

Jeho malá Roxy bude jen začátek. A až s tím skončí, bude na něj Lancelot hrdý a bude se tam nahoře smát výrazům všech těch starců, kteří jím pohrdali.


	316. 11-11-2016 A AS JB

**11.11. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu, James Bond**

* * *

Trvalo docela dlouho, než se podařilo zajistit spolupráci MI6 a SHIELDu. Hlavně proto, že SHIELD ani tak nechtěl spolupracovat s britskou tajnou službou, ale spíš s jejich Quatermasterem. Když jim Stark řekl, že na jistý mimozemský počítačový kód on a Jarvis nestačí, byli všichni v šoku. Stark si proto vyžádal spolupráci toho nejlepšího hackera vůbec. Momentálního Quatermastera MI6, který se kdysi dostal přes Jarvisovu obranu.

Kdyby Q pracoval pro SHIELD, tajili by jeho existenci před všemi (a hlavně před Starkem), takže se není co divit, že se ani MI6 nechtělo k jakýmkoliv jednáním ohledně jeho zapůjčení. Ovšem nakonec vyjednávání začalo, protože potenciální zničení planety Země se týká i těch několika ostrůvků na severozápad od Evropy. A tak začala jednání, která nakonec skončila tím, že Q pojede na základnu SHIELDu, aby Starkovi pomohl rozluštit onu záhadnou zprávu, ovšem jen pod spoustou podmínek a výhrůžek.

Jednou z podmínek bylo i nasazení agentů 006 a 007 jako jeho bodyguardy.

Tak byl nakonec Q dopraven na základnu SHIELDu a do laboratoře, kde pracuje slavný genius a bývalý zbraňový magnát.

Dle dvou agentů se Stark chová až moc přátelsky vůči jejich Qmu, ale dokud jim Quatermaster neřekne, nemůžou začít mezinárodní nebo aspoň meziagenturský konflikt tím, že Starkovi zlámou ruce.

Mimo tento detail to vše vypadalo dobře. A i tak málem spolupráce SHIELDu a MI6 skončila ten samý den, co oficiálně začala. A ne, není to vina dvou agentů sekce 00 ani kvůli Starkovu potenciálnímu nevhodnému chování. Ne. Mohlo za to něco tak obyčejného, že Qho ani nenapadlo to předem zkontrolovat.

„Jak to sakra myslíte, že tady není čaj?!"

„Q, klid."

„Klid? Klid?! Donutili mě letět několik hodin v letadle a nedají mi ani čaj?! To je nepřípustné!"

„No tak, Q. Je tady doslova moře kávy, tak k čemu potřebuješ čaj?"

„Tak to byla pěkná blbost, tohle říct."

„Cože?! Já ti to kafe naliju do procesorů! Ten humus nebudu pít ani omylem!"

„Q! Q, já ti zařídím!"

„Co zařídíš, Bonde?!"

„Seženu ti čaj. Z lístků. Žádný instantní hnus, co tady nejspíš mají. Pravý černý čaj."

„A jak to asi chceš udělat?!"

„Ukradnu si jednoho z jejich, aby pomohl. Toho nejschopnějšího. Seženeme ti čaj. A Alec dá zatím pozor, aby nikoho dalšího nenapadla další blbost. Třeba ti přinýst kafe."

„Fajn!"

„Jarvisi, najdi Coulsona, ať tady agentovi Británie pomůže sehnat čaj."

„Ano, pane."

„Bonde? Pohni si."

„Ano, Q."


	317. 12-11-2016 JB

**12.11. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Jak bylo to slavné heslo? Sex, drogy 'n' rock'n'roll? No tak Bondovou verzí by bylo sex, chlast 'n' adrenalin. To by přesně vystihovalo jeho sebedestruktivní sklony a neschopnost se plně vyrovnat s tím, co mu jeho práce přináší. A bere.

Myšlenky na práci zapomíná ve vztazích na jednu noc, kdy si záriveň připomíná, že on stále ještě žije a dýchá.

Vzpomínky topí v alkoholu, protože zapomínat nejdou, ale potlačit ano a každá úleva je dobrá bez ohledu na to, jak vypadají rána.

Adrenalin je jeho droga, bez které nemůže být, proto se vždy vrací. Jeho práce ho ničí, ale zároveň mu dává život. Nemůže být s ní ani bez ní.

A tak dál žije v rytmu sex, chlast 'n' adrenalin.

\- - o - -

Nošení si práce domů je problém, to ví asi každý. Pro vlastní příčetnost a kvůli těm druhým by měl člověk dělit domov a práci na dvě rozdílné věci, které se pokud možno nebudou potkávat.

M to ví.

Ale stejně tomu nedokázala zabránit.

Byla manželkou a matkou, ale pro svou práci přišla o něj i o ně. Nejen, že trávila víc času na MI6 než doma, ale nosila si i práci domů a tím nemyslíme jen papírování a vždy zapnutý telefon. M zapomínala, že když je doma, že není M. Zapomněla, že má být manželka a máma a pokračovala v existování jako nezlomný neústupný šéf, který nemůže udělat chybu. A to byla ten problém. Nikdo nechce za manželku či mámu chladnu čubku.

Většinu své kariéry strávila M jako rozvedená žena, se kterou nemluví ani exmanžel ani její děti.

\- - o - -

Slovo neúspěch pro Qho neexistuje. _Nesmí_ existovat. Závisí na něm osudy lidí a národů a mnohdy i světa. Neúspěch tady nemá, co dělat.

Kyberobrana MI6 se neustále vyvíjí, jeho agenti mají ty nejmodernější hračky a ty nejlepší informace. Dostanou-li se do potíží, Q je vždycky zachrání. _Vždycky._ Neúspěch nepřipadá v úvahu.

Takže když potom k neúspěchu dojde, netuší Q, co dělat.

Ani to nejlepší vybavení a příméspojení s Qem, ani to největší popírání ze strany Quatermastera nezměnilo nic na úmrtí agentky 003, když ji zradila její spojka.

Q nevěděl, jak se s tím vyrovnat. Odmítal tomu uvěřit. Obviňoval se z toho, co se stalo.

Nakonec se pomstil zrádci.

A pak se znovu pustil do práce.

S ještě větším zápalem se pustil do zkoumání, vyvíjení, plánování, tvoření, prověřování. R ho mnohokrát musela doslova odtáhnout od práce a násilím a výhrůžkami ho donutit, ať se nají a vyspí, protože pro Quatermastera byla důležitá jen práce. Práce, práce, práce. A nic víc.

Pro Qho slovo neúspěch nesmí existovat a on se postará, aby ten pojem vymazal ze zdejšího slovníku. I kdyby to měla být poslední věc, kterou udělá.


	318. 13-11-2016 A

**13.11. 2016 - Avengers**

* * *

Tony měl vždy potíže se spaním. Své problémy a pocity méněcennosti topil v alkoholu a ženách a předstíráním, že je největší macho v okolí. Anebo se je snažil zapomenout v práci. Celé dny a noci dokázal vydržet pracovat, projektovat a vyvíjet jen s pomocí kofeinu, jen aby se pak zhroutil na místě a strávil skoro celé dny v bezvědomí.

Jeho 'práce' Iron Mana této situaci moc nepomáhala. Nejde jen o to, že ho mohli zavolat v kteroukoliv denní i noční dobu, jde hlavně o následky těchto misí. O zranění. A o noční můry, kterých s každým úkolem přibývá.

Tonyho potíže se spaním jsou nyní regulérní a diagnostikovatelná insomnie.

Tony nedokáže spát. Bojí se spát. Bojí se nebýt při vědomí a obranyschopný. Nedokáže usnout, nehlídá-li ho Jarvis a s ním aspoň tři obleky. A to stejně nezabrání nočním můrám. Ty nezastaví nic. Leda nespaní.

\- - o - -

Steve a Bucky sdílejí ložnici a to bez ohledu na prostředí. Většina lidí to bere jako potvrzení toho, že jsou ti dva zamilovaní a ve vztahu. Ani jeden z nich jim to nevyvrací. Jsou nejlepší přátelé a za války sdíleli spolu i se zbytkem skupiny hodně věcí, včetně postele. Ovšem jejich potenciální milenecký stav není důvod pro spaní ve stejné místnosti.

Pravý důvod tají. Ani jeden z nich na něj není hrdý.

Oba mají noční můry. Někdy o válce, někdy o Buckyho zmizení a výcviku, někdy o misích s Avengers, někdy o smrti toho druhého. Noční můry, ze kterých se budí s křikem, zpocení a ochotní se porvat s první věcí a osobou, které uvidí, příliš ztracení v noční můře a plní adrenalinu kvůli reakci boj či útěk.

Proto sdílí ložnici. Ten druhý je jediný, kdo je dokáže udržet a zklidnit, mají-li noční můru.

Ten druhý je jediný, koho nemůžou nevědomky zabít, začnou-li se po noční můře prát.

\- - o - -

Bruce Banner je vědec, což už ze 75% znamená, že je to introvert a samotář. Ale i kdyby nebyl, po objevení – toho druhého,je k samotářství donucen. Nemůže si dovolit, aby mu – ten druhý utekl a začal ničit. A zabíjet.

Po seznámení se s Avengers a hlavně s Tonym Starkem tyto obavy – nezmizely, ale umírnily se. Nebojí se být ve společnosti lidí. Většinou.

Ovšem po misích... Po misích, kde je třeba Hulka, po těch se Banner vyhýbá všem a je jedno, jestli se Hulk krotil nebo utrhnul ze řetězu.

Po každé misi Banner zmizí. Nějakou dobu trvalo, než přišli na to, kam.

Bruce trval na tom, aby byla ve věži postavena místnost, ze které by neutekl ani Hulk. Tony nechtěl, ale pod výhrůžkou, že jinak vědec odejde, to nakonec udělal.

A právě v té místnosti Bruce Banner tráví svoje dny po misích. Odmítá společnost. Chce tam být sám. Aby neohrožoval ostatní. Aby se ujistil, že to on má hlavní slovo a ne – ten druhý. Je tam, aby si ověřil, že je bezpečný.


	319. 14-11-2016 K

**14.11. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Kingsmani jakožto agentura mají podílnictví ve spoustě firmách, což jim mimo příležitostné dědictví různých zainteresovaných osob a platby těch, co si žádají jejich služby, poskytuje dostatečný příjem pro provoz agentury, vývoj nového vybavení a luxusní platy zaměstnanců. Nejlepší platy samozřejmě dostávají agenti. Eggsy tedy agent Galahad, jednou prohlásil, že s jeho měsíčním platem by jeho rodina bez potíží přežila rok.

Gawain dobře ví, jaký plat dostává. A stejně žije v malém bytě v domě, kde si všichni myslí, že je po světě cestující obchodník či jednatel. Žije velice skromně, a jeho obleky jsou zdaleka tou nejdražší věcí, co vlastní.

A jeho peníze, které si vydělává? Ty jdou všechny na různé charity. Na oběti válek a nepokojů, školy v Africe, opuštěné děti a ne děti ulice, na nápravu škod po přírodních katastrofách... Vše, co Gawain vydělává, jde až na nezbytné minimum, na pomoc jiným. Co by s těmi penězi on sám dělal? Cestuje po světě, který žije mnohem hůř než on. Musí dělat něco, aby to napravil.

Gawain se živí tím, že zabíjí lidi, aby byl svět lepším místem, což není ten nejlepší nebo jediný způsob, jak toho dosáhnout. Dát světu peníze, které by jinak jen ležely na jeho účtu a nedělaly nic užitečného, to je taky způsob, jak chránit svět. A taky svoje svědomí.

\- - o - -

Kdyby se někdo ptal, řekl by Merlin, že nemá jiný život, než ten pracovní. Ale on se nikdo neptá. Harry, Arthur a těch pár dalších vědí, proč tomu tak je. Zbytek to prostě nezajímá,a nebo to berou jako informace, které se v tomhle povolání nesdílí.

Tak či tak je pravda, že Merlin má jen pracovní a žádný jiný život. Žádná rodina, žádní přátelé (mimo agenturu), žádný osobní život. A za tím vším stojí jeho pozice Merlina.

Merlin si nemůže dovolit mít jiné preference či zájmy, než je jeho povolání. Agentura je a vždy bude na prvním místě. Každý na pozici to ví a souhlasí s tím. Protože aby se jeden dostal na tuto pozici, musí splnit finální zkoušku. Musí zničit sám sebe.

Merlin měl kdysi jméno, ale to je už dávno. Ten člověk, kterým byl kdysi, neexistuje. Veškeré jeho záznamy jsou zničené nebo ztracené, pro jeho rodinu je dávno mrtvý. Ten člověk neexistuje a vše (snad s vyjímkou na půl zapomenutých vzpomínek rodičů) nasvědčuje tomu, že ani nikdy neexistoval. Je jen Merlin, nikdo jiný.

Jen Merlin.

\- - o - -

Peleas byl vždycky věřící. Ono to ani nešlo jinak, vodila-li ho jeho matka každý týden do kostela, nutila-li ho číst bibli a denně se modlit a poslala-li ho do církevní školy. Ale i když vždy nesnášel brzké vstávání, Peleas vždy věřil a tudíž mu to nevadilo. Vždy věřil a doufal, že se po svém skonu dostane do Ráje. Že bude dobrým člověkem.

S dospělostí se stal Kingsmanem, jak si přál jeho otec a byl z něj výborný agent. Vlastně je jeden z mála, kdo se tady dočkal šedin jakožto aktivní agent.

A s šedinami přišly myšlenky o stáří a důchodu a s nimi i myšlenky o smrti. Ta mu sice hrozila celou dobu, ale nikdy nad ní neuvažoval. Ne takhle. Protože teď nemyslí na to, jestli přežije misi či ne. Teď myslí na to, co bude po smrti.

Protože Peleas se vždy považoval za dobrého člověka, který bojuje za dobro světa proti těm zlým, kteří ho chtějí zničit. Ale teď – teď uvažuje nad tím, kolik krve prolil. Kolik rodin rozbil. Kolik smutku a utrpení způsobil. Živil se zabíjením lidí. Vraždil a ubližoval. Copak je možné, aby někdo takový skončil v nebi?

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	320. 15-11-2016 K

**15.11. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 14.11. 2016_

* * *

James prakticky vyrůstal na historkách o rytířích kulatého stolu a o jejich moderní verzi, o Kingsmanech. Věděl, že jen ti nejlepší z nejlepších můžou být rytíři/agenty Kingsmanů, takže když se stal kandidátem na Lancelota, málem skákal radostí. Nakonec se dopracoval až do finále. A stal se agentem. Ale ne kvůli tomu, že by byl nejlepší.

Ne. vyhrál, protože jeho soupeř zemřel pro dobro ostatních, pro ochranu svých druhů. Jeho soupeř se zachoval jako opravdový rytíř kulatého stolu, ne on.

Jeho soupeř měl být tím pravým agentem a James to ví. A udělá vše proto, aby svému soupeři dokázal, že je hoden této pozice.

\- - o - -

Rytíř Galahad byl dle legend nejčistší z rytířů kulatého stolu a to jak ze strany srdce a duše, tak i těla. O Harrym Hartovi, kandidátovi na agenta Kingsmanů se stejnojmennou agentskou pozici, se dá říci to samé. Ovšem ne pro nedostatek snahy.

Harry Hart má svou dívku snů, o kterou již delší dobu projevuje zájem. Jeho vyvolená pochází ovšem z přísné rodiny a tudíž trvá na tom, že se mezi nimi nestane nic vážnějšího než políbení na tvář a to až do svatby. A Harry Hart s tím souhlasil, neboť je do dívky doopravdy zamilován a je ochotný pro ni čekat, jakkoliv dlouho bude třeba. Nebyli sice zasnoubeni, ovšem všichni jen čekali, kdy k tomu dojde.

Pak dostal Harry Hart nabídku se stít agentem Kingsmanů. Tuto nabídku přijal, rozhodnutý pozici získat a pak požádat svou dívku o její ruku.

Výcvik byl tvrdý a trval skoro rok, ale na konci vyšel Harry jako vítěz, jako agent Galahad.

Vrátil se domů,kde se ale hodně změnilo. Třeba jeho dívka, které mohl sotva ručku políbit neboji obejmout, byla vdaná. Z nutnosti. Uhnala si dítě s jedním ze služebnictva jejího otce a ten je donutil ke sňatku.

Toliko ke vdavkám s dokonalou dívkou, které si Galahad plánoval.

\- - o - -

Winston Churchill tomu říkal černí psi. Že ho honí jeho černí psi. Dle Ectora je to jedna velká obluda, která ho požírá,a le kterou nikdo jiný nemůže vidět.

Obluda, která požírá jeho energii, náladu, veškeré dobré myšlenky nebo pocity.

Požírá vše a nikdy nemá dost.

Požírá vše, dokonce i chuť k jídlu. Vše chutná jako popel, tak proč jíst, když je vše stejně nechutné? Nestravitelné? Požírá energii a motivaci, tak proč by měl něco dělat, když ví, že to nezvládne, že na to nemá žádné síly. Požírá štěstí a radost, zůstává jen smutek a chlad.

A čím víc toho sežere, tím víc roste. Je tak velká, že má Ector strach, že začne požírat i druhé, a tak se raději straní lidí.

Doktoři proto mají jedno slovo – deprese. Je k tomu i doporučení – postavit mimo službu až do odvolání. Mají i nějaké prášky, co dokáží obludu oslabit. Ale porazit ji, zabít. To je boj pro Ectora.

Až na to, že mu obluda sežrala všechny zbraně.


	321. 16-11-2016 JB

**16.11. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Být hacker je práce v utajení. Nikdo o vás nesmí vědět, nikdo nesmí znát vaše jméno, ani adresu, ani jinou informaci o vaší osobě. Jedna informace na síti může znamenat vše. A to si dobrý hacker nemůže dovolit. Na druhou stranu, jste-li slavný hacker, má to taky něco do sebe. Dostává se vám pak zajímavějších pracovních nabídek. Například. Nepracujete-li tedy čistě pro sebe.

Na síti existuje neoficiální žebříček těch nej hackerů. Nikde není nic napsaného, ale tak nějak tahle část podsvětí vždycky ví, na koho si dát pozor, do čího zelí nelozit a kdo je vážně machr. Každá schopná agentura má taky tenhle žebříček. Musí mít, aby věděli, proti komu se bránit.

MI6 nebo spíše Q-branch tenhle žebříček má také, i když po příchodu Qho se tenhle seznam dost pozměnil. Třeba z jeho čela vypadlo pár Qho přezdívek. A taky pár lidí, které Q hned identifikoval a naprášil, protože prý šlo o parchanty. (A taky neoficiálně vyhlásil pravidlo, že na hacker pod přezdívkou _jrrt_ se nesahá.)

Byl to jeden z těch dnů, kdy celé Q-branch nosilo růžové polokošile (Tanner se zeptal proč a dostalo se mu odpovědi, protože je středa. Pak už se raději neptal.), které se lišily jen velikostí a číslicí na levé straně hrudi, když se Q začal rozčilovat nad seznamem hackerů.

„Co tady sakra dělá Grišenko?!" zahuláká na celou místnost.

„Pane?" odváží se k němu přiblížit číslo 28.

„Co dělá Grišenko na seznamu top hackerů? Ten chlap je příšerný, do jeho souborů se dostane patnáctileté děcko. Nehledě na to, že je to hajzl, co by prodal vlastní babičku." nadává Q.

„Ale na seznamu není žádný Gri-"

„Je. Jeho přezdívka je Golden_Eye. Používá ji už od začátku." přeruší Q svého podřízeného. „Číslo 83! Přijď ke mně, můj mladý padawane!" zavolá si k sobě Q jednoho z nových kybermachrů na oddělení.

„Ano, mistře?" zeptá se mladá žena s dvěma culíky a s fialovýma kontaktníma čočkama.

„Máme tady jednoho, co si myslí, že ovládá temnou stranu síly. Tvým úkolem je zastavit ho."

„Ano, mistře."

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Grišenko je postava z bondovky Golden Eye a jde o toho brejlatého hackera a pomocníka zezlounovatělého Aleca Trevelyana, jehož zlozvykem je cvakání prupiskama až do zblbnutí. Nebo do výbuchu..._


	322. 17-11-2016 R K

**17.11. 2016 - RED, Kingsman**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Já vím, že by se na dnešek hodilo spíše něco o studentech, ale mi nic nenapadlo..._

* * *

Ivan Simonov je spousta věcí. Agent, špion, (bývalý) šéf (bývalé) KGB, vrah, otec, manžel, nežádoucí osoba... Je opravdu spousta věcí. A teď zrovna je – rozpolcený.

Je rozpolcený, protože má na návštěvu přijet jeho dcera i s jeho vnoučaty a to je něco, co mu vždy zvedne náladu a zahřeje tu zmrzlou hroudu, co vydává za srdce. Mohli by přijet s tím, že způsobili konec světa, nebo že jeho i jeho historii vyzradili všem vládám, ale on by je stejně přivítal s otevřenou náručí a s upřímným úsměvem ve tváři. Na světě snad není nic, co by měl radši něž ty tři.

Jenže pokud přijede jeho dcera a vnoučata, přijede s nimi i její manžel a jejich otec.

Ten chlap – Percy Morton, je také agent. Britský. Ale nepracuje pro MI6 nebo jinou vládní organizaci, on pracuje pro Kingsmany. On nepracuje pro svou vlast, ať už jsou názory vlasti a jejího vedení jakékoliv. On pracuje pro peníze.

Lidí, co pracují pro peníze, nemají žádnou čest, jsou prodejní. Simonov to musí vědět, takové lidi on používá k získávání informací, takové lidi používá, protože s klidem zradí svou zemi a lidi. A to oni udělají vždy, stačí jen udat správnou číslici. Zradí vždy, protože pracují pro peníze, ne pro své zásady a čest.

A jeho dcera si vezme něco – takového. Ta hamba. Bohužel, jeho dcera je stejně tvrdohlavá jako on, takže si tyhle vdavky nenechala vymluvit.

Pokud by Simonova dost douho a brutálně mučili, pravděpodobně by z něj mohli dostat onu informaci, že ví, že je jeho dcera s Mortonem šťastná. Ovšem jinak z něj nedostanete ani slova uznání pro tohoto muže. Pokud už ho vůbec donutíte mluvit na tohle téma. Nebo s Mortonem.

Morton si ovšem nic z tohoto nebere osobně, protože jak je paní Mortonová rozená Simonová samý oheň, tvrdohlavost a nezlomná vůle, pan Morton je klidná vodní hladina, trpělivost a flegmatismus.

A jejich děti tyto povahy podědili po nich. Starší Ian je stejný jako jeho otec. Klidný, trpělivý a už od mala ví, co chce dělat. V jeho případě jde ovšem o medicínu, ne o špionážní život. Mladší Roxanne je věrnou kopií matky (a babičky), oheň a vůle a pevná víra, že se jednou stane agentem, stejně jako velká část jejího příbuzenstva. Simonov by ji rád získal pro sebe a pro svou agenturu, ale jeho dcera všem zakázala, aby její děti k čemukoliv nutili.

„Dědečku!" vyhrkne Roxy nadšeně, sotva vejde do místnosti a vzápětí už muže objímá. „Hádej co!" povídá dívka, ruce pořád kolem dědova krku. Ovšem nedává mu šanci odpovědět.

„Ian udělal zkoušky! A já jsem nový agent Kingsmanů!"

To, co ze Simonova vyhrklo za výrazy, to se rozhodně neobjevuje ve školních osnovách ruského jazyka.


	323. 18-11-2016 A AS

**18.11. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu**

* * *

Odpověď na otázku, co je nejdůležitější tekutinou světa, se dost liší podle toho, koho se ptáte.

Zeptáte-li se vědců nebo malých dětí, dostane se vám s největší pravděpodobností názoru, že nejdůležitejší je voda. Někteří z nich by vám řekli, že nejdůležitější je krev. Pravdou je, že ani jedna z těchto odpovědí není chybná.

Zeptáte-li se v Británii, je možné, že vám řeknou, že nejdůležitější tekutinou je čaj. Tomu se nedivte, to je taková národní věc.

Položíte-li ten dotaz americkým boháčům a/nebo politikům, může se vám dostat odpovědi, že nejdůležitější je ropa. Jejich historie toto prohlášení může potvrdit.

Ovšem pokud byste se zeptali někoho ze SHIELDu, dostalo by se vám jiné odpovědi. Protože ano, všechny výše uvedené odpovědi jsou částečně pravda (snad až s vyjímkou britské odpovědi), ale nejsou celá pravda.

Nejdůležitější tekutinou na světě totiž je – kafe! A s kofeinem, silné a teplé, ne ten bezkofeinový hnus, který vymysleli kdo ví kde.

Protože káva vládne světu. Nebo aspoň SHIELDu.

Naliješ-li si poslední zbytek kávy v konvici, uvař novou kávu. Bez vyjímky. Jedno z hlavních pravidel laboratoří je mít vždy nejen uvařené kafe, ale i patřičné zásoby pro jeho přípravu. Stark a Banner mají svoji vlastní sbírku s kávou spojených informací a pravidel.

Na SHIELDu se dějí děsivé věci, není-li kafe.

Jednou došlo na velíně k tomu, že kdosi dopil kafe a neuvařil nové. A další, kdo si šel nalít, byl agent Coulson. Tento incident je ve skupině utajení 7 a bude odtajněn nejdříve za deset let. Ovšem mezi agenty kolují různé historky o tom, co se stalo viníkovi, kterého už od té doby nikdo neviděl.

A pak je tu onen incident (skupina utajení 8, pravděpodobnost odtajení: nulová), kdy někdo ve všech laboratoří vyměnil normální kafe za bezkofeinové. Ví se jen to, že pachatele našli. A že ho dali laboratořím jako pokusného králíka. Bez omezení.

Takže ano. Svět může mít jiné názor, ale zaměstnanci SHIELDu vědí a totiž, že není důležitější tekutiny než kávy.


	324. 19-11-2016 JB TTSS

**19.11. 2016 - James Bond, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven**

* * *

Jejich pokerový kroužek už dávno opustil karty a teď se jejich pětice (Eve, Bill, James, Alec a Q) jen válí po různých kusech nábytku či po podlaze a popíjí. A nějak se dostali k tématu, jak se kdo dostal k MI6.

James a Alec jsou jednodušší. M se nijak netajila tím, že sirotci jsou nejlepší rekruti. A nejlepší agenti.

„A co ty, Q?" obrátí Alec hlavu směrem, kde v křesle leží stočený Quatermaster. Jak se tam dokázal vejít se svýma dlouhýma končetinama, to je záhada, ale pravděpodobně něco pochytil od svých na zabijáky cvičených koček.

„Ty seš taky rekrut od sirotků?"

„Já si vždycky říkala, že jsi hacker, který se nechal chytit." prohodí Eve, nohy v silonkách opřené o nízký stolek.

„Jsem tu kvůli rodině." zamumle Q.

„Cože?" zarazí se Eve.

„Neříkej mi, že ti vyhrožovali, aby tě sem dostali." v podstatě zavrčí James.

„Co? Neee." protáhne Q, než si zívne. „Je to tajný. Bylo to tajný. Teď už asi ne, když jsou oba mrtví. Musím to ověřit. Třeba už o tom můžu mluvit." povídá Q spíš sám pro sebe než pro okolí.

„Q, co se stalo?" zeptá se James opatrně. On i Alec mají stejně ochranitelský výraz. Jestli někdo ublížil jejich Qmu...

„Šel jsem k tajným službám kvůli rodičům. Chtěli mě mít pod dohledem, takže jsem dostal na výběr mezi MI5 a MI6. MI5 má na kyberobranu docela slušný lidi, tak jsem šel sem." vysvětluje Quatermaster.

„Tvoji rodiče pracují pro tajné služby?" nevydrží se Eve nezeptat.

„Pracovali. Ale oba už umřeli. Táta pracoval pro MI5 a máma pro MI6."

Kdyby měl Q otevřené oči, viděl by, jak jeho kolegové a přátelé v duchu projíždějí všechny známé a zesnulé zaměstnance obou agentur a hledají mezi nimi potenciální rodiče svého Quatermastera. Ovšem očividně nedošli k uspokojivému výsledku, protože nakonec se museli ptát.

„Jak se jmenovali tvoji rodiče?"

„Co? Err, táta byl Peter Guillam a máma Olivie Mansfieldová." zívne Q znovu, než se stočí do ještě těsnějšího kolečka.

„Cože?!" ozve se z několika směrů.

„C a M. Vy neznáte civilní jména šéfů MI5 a MI6?" zamumle Q, než doopravdy usne.


	325. 20-11-2016 K

**20.11. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Chtěla být baletka. Vždycky chtěla být baletka. Anebo ninja, protože na sídlišti v její věkové skupině byli jen kluci a ti všichni chtěli být ninjové, takže je jasné, že ona taky. Ale hlavně chtěla být baletka. Co na tom, že jsou chudí, a že ona není běloška, a že její rodina nemusí být v zemi tak úplně legálně, a že nikde v okolí není ani divadlo, natož baletní scéna. Chtěla být baletka. A když tady nebyl nikdo, kdo by ji učil, učila se sama podle toho, co viděla v televizi. Ona _bude_ baletka.

A pak, když jí bylo dvanáct, došlo k oné nehodě. Autonehoda. Opilý řidič, co jel kolem školy.

Zaplatil jí léčbu, protože by nebylo vhodné, aby se někdo dověděl, že bohatý běloch s politickou kariérou sráží autem malé míšenky.

Zaplatil jí léčbu. Ale nebylo co léčit. Přejel jí nohy takovým způsobem, že nejjistější způsob, jak jí zachránit život, byla amputace. Z malé baletky (anebo možná ninjy) byla ta holka, co nemá nohy. Od kolen dolů neměla nic. Řidič jí zaplatil akutní léčbu. Protézy už neměl v úmyslu platit. A k čemu by jí byly, za chvíli by z nich stejně vyrostla.

Její rodina si nemohla dovolit hlídání pro ni, tak byla přes den doma sama, protože oni pracovali. Musela se naučit samostatnosti. Musela cvičit, získat ještě víc síly a obratnosti, než baletky a ninjové.

Nakonec byla na vozíku tak obratná, aby mohla i do školy.

Bylo to peklo.

Ale podmínky a okolí jí nezastavily, když chtěla být baletka (pořád chce být baletka), nezastaví ji ani teď. Nedonutí ji se vzdát.

A pak jednoho dne přišel do školy Richmond Valentine. Bohatý černoch, který začal jako oni, jako nula, ale teď je milionář a míří stále výš. Mluvil se všemi ve třídě o tom, jaké mají sny, jaké měl on sny a proč se nevzdát.

A tak, když se zeptal jí, tak mu řekla pravda, že chce být baletka (nebo ninja) a on se jen usmál a řekl jí, že jí pomůže.


	326. 21-11-2016 JB

**21.11. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Q nikdy neměl rád porady, snad s vyjímkou porad Q-branch, kde se řešilo co se bude nebo nebude vyrábět či vyvíjet a jaké jsou novinky na trhu nebo na vědeckém poli. Ale tohle měla být porada vedení, to znamená M, Tanner, Q, nuda, hlava finančního, doktor numero uno, nuda, otravní lidi, nuda, sílící sklony k zabití,... Prostě děs. Q to nesnáší a vždycky na to pyskuje, ale vždycky jde a sedí v zasedací místnosti jako první, aby ostatním mohl věnovat pohrdavé pohledy nad pozdním příchodem.

Ovšem dnes porada začala nebo spíš by měla začít, ale Q stále není přítomen. A neodvolala ho ani žádná krize, o tom by M věděl.

Když zavolali R, kde je její šéf, že není tady, zjistilo se, že o jeho momentálním místě pobytu nemá nikdo ani ponětí. Což je pořádná chyba, vždyť je to Q! Má v hlavě většinu jejich tajemství a způsoby, jak se dostat ke zbytku. Jen Bond z nějakého důvodu věděl, že už je to víc jak půl hodiny, co Q odešel ze svého bytu, aby se ve svém volném dni vydal na poradu vedení.

R a její věrní projeli veřejný kamerový systém a hle, přímo před Qho bytem mladého génia unesla trojice mužů, kteří se neobtěžovali maskovat ani sebe ani své vozidlo. Buď někdo hodně drzý nebo hodně neschopný.

Správnou se ukázala býti verze dvě. Nejen, že je bylo sakra snadné sledovat po celém městě až na jeho okraj, ale únosci nevypnuli ani jeden z Qho telefonů a nezničili ani jedno z jeho sledovacích zařízení.

Bond byl na cestě do opuštěné továrny, kam zamířila dodávka únosců, když mu přišla sms z Qho telefonu. Požadavky o výkupné i s adresou, kam peníze zanést.

Bond sms přeposlal R, která se mu vzápětí ozvala zpět s tím, že ona adresa je jeden zkrachovalý obchůdek, který patřil otci jednoho z únosců a s tím ho informovala i o identitě jeho spoluúnosců. Naprosto neškodní mimo pár opileckých rvaček a to ani ne u všech. Nevědí nic o Qho práci, unesli ho asi jen proto, že bydlí v bohaté čtvrti a zrovna šel sám z domu, když byli na číhané.

Tento detail Jamese moc nezajímal. Je mu jedno, co jsou zač nebo co vědí. Budou trpět.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	327. 22-11-2016 JB

**22.11. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Inspirováno tímto: archiveofourown org/works/563643_

 _Předchozí část: 21.11. 2016_

* * *

Q se nejistě rozhlédne kolem. Jeho tři – no, asi mu nezbyde, než jim říkat únosci, ho po nekonečném motání se po městě dovezli do – světe div se – opuštěné tovární haly. Betonová podlaha, ocelové nosníky a někde vysoko nahoře plechová střecha. A uprostřed toho jedna dřevěná židle, na kterou byl posazen Q. Dřevěná! To už by udělali lépe, kdyby přinesli skládací lehátko... A ani ho neprohledali, jen mu z kapsy bundy sebrali telefon a z ramene tašku s notebookem, to bylo vše!

Kdyby místo něj unesli Jamese, ten by se nejspíš uřechtal k smrti.

„Nemáte aspoň rádio?" zeptá se Q znuděně.

„Zklapni." štěkne po něm nejmenší a nejramenatější z únosců. Q mu v duchu říká Prcek a předpokládá, že by chlap měl navštívit nějaké kurzy managementu vzteku.

„Já vám říkal, že jsme mu měli dát na hlavu pytel nebo něco." zamumle výškově prostřední únosce, kterému Q říká Stydlín.

Tomu třetímu říká Drsňák, protože ten chlap má kamenný výraz a nejvíc výhrůžek pro všechny okolo.

„Tak to's měl přinýst jiný než igelitový, debile." vyjede Drsňák po Stydlínovi. „Jenže ho zatím potřebujem živýho, než přinesou prachy, jasný, vole?"

„Víte, vyhrožovat oběti únosu jistou smrtí vám moc spolupráce nepřinese." prohodí Q jako by nic. Je si jistý, že touhle dobou už ho všichni hledají. Koneckonců ho sebrali cestou na poradu vedení. Tam si určitě všimnou, že chybí.

„Zmlkni nebo tě zabijem rovnou." štěkne po něm Prcek.

„A to mě má vyděsit?" zvedne Q jedno obočí do výšky. „Zabít mě může jedno zakopnutí na schodech nebo cesta přes přechod nebo prošlé datum spotřeby některých potravin. Zabít mě může úplně všechno, v tom nejste moc speciální."

„Nějakej chytrej, ne?" zavrčí Drsňák.

„Rád sleduju Discovery Chanell." pokrčí Q rameny. Nesvázali ho dost pevně, aby tohle nezvládl.

„Víte, že kráva a rok zabije víc lidí než žralok?"

„Buď už zticha!" zaječí panikařící Stydlín. Tohle povolání rozhodně není nic pro něj.

„Hele, o prachy už jsme si řekli, klidně toho sráče můžeme zmlátit." zavrčí Drsňák.

Q v duchu proletí svůj telefonní seznam na onom mobilu. Doufám, že si o peníze nenapsali jeho domácí.

„A komu jste napsali?" zeptá se zvědavě. Sebrali mu osobní mobil, v seznamu kontaktů je to samá donáška, ale málo lidí.

„Tomu tvýmu Jamesovi."

Q na moment ztuhne.

„Vy jste napsali Jamesovi, že jste mě unesli a chcete výkupné." ujišťuje se Q. A pak vybuchne smíchy. Kdyby mohl, drží se za břicho a válí se na zemi, ale takhle jen visí na židli, které každou chvíli hrozí, že se překlopí a směje se, až mu slzy tečou po tvářích.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	328. 23-11-2016 JB

**23.11. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 21.11., 22.11. 2016_

* * *

Q rozhodně nemá radost. Drsňák mu vrazil pořádně pěstí, aby ho donutil se přestat smát a Q si je jistý, že ona ztuhlost a horkost tváře (nehledě na bolestivost) jsou jasné známky pořádné modřiny a otoku.

Qho tiché úvahy, na jaké pokusy tyhle tři použije, přeruší příchozí sms. Stydlín skoro vyletěl z kůže, když zabavený mobil v jeho ruce zavibruje.

„T-to píše ten James." vy¨koktá, když se dostane do telefonu. „Že prý- Píše, že je na místě."

„Fajn, takže prachy dorazily." zazubí se Drsňák.

„Jamesi!" zavolá Q nahlas. „Toho s mobilem nech, ten je hodný! Ale toho velkýho zab!"

„C-co?!" vyhrkne Stydlín, obličej bílý jak stěna.

„Co to sakra meleš?!" rozkřikne se Prcek.

„Co si myslíš? Že jsme tak blbí, abychom si nechali prachy dovést sem?" štěkne Drsňák posměšně. „ale neboj, ještě si s tebou užijem, než tě odprásknem. Za ty kecy si to zasloužíš." vyhrožuje Drsňák. Napřáhne ruku, aby Qho znovu praštil, ale místo toho se skácí k zemi, jako by dostal pálkou do obličeje.

Jeho komplicové zmateně vyjeknou, když to vidí, ale sotva si všimnou nevelké tečky na čele ležícího, začnou vyděšeně hulákat.

„Hej!" zařve na ně Q, čímž je zarazí v jejich panice. „Jestli nechcete dopadnout stejně, tak dejte ruce nahoru a ani se nehněte." přikáže jim Q svým obvyklým hlasem nespokojeného Quatermastera.

Stydlín ho hned poslechne, zato Prcek vypadá, že se chce bránit. Ale jeden pohled za Qho záda ho donutí změnit názor.

„Ahoj, Jamesi." prohodí Q vesele, niž by se na židli třeba jen pohnul.

„Tak takhle ty se vyhýbáš poradám, na které se ti nechce chodit?" ozve se za jeho zády Bondův hlas.

„Kdyby tohle byla moje práce, sehnal bych si schopnější únosce." ohradí se Q, ale nezní doopravdy naštvaně. „Ale aspoň něco dobrého z toho vzniklo"

„Porada byla odložena na zítra."

„To snad ne!"

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: James si ještě nevšimnul Qho modřiny. Až si jí všimne, bude velice – nespokojen. Stydlín si z něho doslova cvrnkne do kalhot. Drsňák má jediné štěstí, že už je mrtvý._


	329. 24-11-2016 A AS

**24.11. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu**

* * *

Seržant James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes známý též pod jménem Winter Soldier je asi nejhledanějším mužem současného světa. Hledá ho nejen většina vlád, ale i většin tajných i veřejných agentur, neboť tento voják cvičený Hydrou se sice již dostal z jejich přímého vlivu, ale pořád ještě v jeho podvědomí existují zafixovaná kódová slova Hydry, které on musí poslouchat. Ať už sám chce nebo ne.

Agent Everett Kenneth Ross, který byl vládou určený k doprovodu diplomatů na americké půdě a který se po různých okolnostech stal hlavní spojkou mezi Spojenými Státy a Wakandou, ví, kdo a co je James Barnes nebo-li Winter Soldier. Ví i o jeho statutu hledané osoby.

Proto ho poněkud překvapilo, že když spolu se Zurim dorazil do T'challovy pracovny, že tam krom samotného krále našli i dva vysoké bělochy, které zná každý ve Státech.

Steve Rogers a James Barnes se nejdřív tváří stejně překvapeně jako Everett Ross, ale zatímco jeho překvapení je pořád překvapením, to jejich se rychle změní na zlost a pocity zrady.

„Co má tohle být?" zeptá se Steve Rogers vztekle.

„Příteli Rossi. Nevím, jestli znáte mé dva známé. Budou tu nějakou dobu na – ozdravném pobytu."

„Jasně." hlesne Ross tiše. „Pánové." kývne hlavou směrem ke dvoum hledaným supervojákům, než se obrátí na krále.

„Jak probíhá pátrání po vašich zmizelých hrdinech?" zeptá se T'challa.

„Nikdo nemá tušení, kde jsou nebo kde by mohli být." pokrčí Ross s klidem rameny. „Samozřejmě oba jsou to supervojáci se spoustou zkušeností a jeden z nich je špičkově trénovaný assassín. Není moc pravděpodobné, že je najdeme dřív, než oni sami budou chtít."


	330. 25-11-2016 SH WT

**25.11. 2015 - Sherlock BBC, Wild Target/Neřízená střela**

* * *

Je to už přes dva roky, co Sherlock Holmes spáchal sebevraždu skokem z vysoké budovy nemocnice St. Barts.

Je to už přes dva roky, co Sherlock Holmes v utajení a pod různými jmény a identitami cestuje po světě a ničí Moriartyho síť zločinu.

Momentálně se tento muž nachází v jednom z měst východu Spojených Států, kde akorát prochází ulicí, nedává moc pozor na cestu, na chodníku nejsou zrovna davy lidí, jen myšlenkama přitom jen dost na to, aby nevrážel do kolemjdoucích.

V hlavě rozebírá plány o zničení místní buňky překupníků zbraní, když ho z myšlenek vytrhne naštvaný hlas a ruka na paži, která ho zastavuje. Byla to úplná začátečnická chyba, to slovíčku, které Sherlock vyslovil, spíš jen zašeptal, ve svém překvapení.

„Johne?"

„Těsně vedle, hajzle." zavrčí nevysoký blonďák v černím, než Sherlockovi jednu ubalí.

No, Holmes ránu pěstí opravdu nečekal, soudě podle toho, že se hned skácel k zemi. Lidi okolo to rozhodně vyplašilo, ovšem nikdo se nezastavoval, nezasahoval.

„Hector." sykne Sherlock ze svého polosedu, pololehu na zemi.

Hector, Johnovo 'zlé' dvojče. Není možné si je splést, ale šok je šok a v onu první chvíli Sherlockovu podvědomí nepomohly ani všechny dedukce světa.

„Máš co vysvětlovat, parchante." pokračuje Hector. „Fabiane, seber tu špínu, jdeme si popovídat."

\- - o - -

Přesvědčit Hectora, proč cestuje po světě a co dělá a hlavně, proč je to nezbytné, i když jde kompletně o supertajné informace, nebylo moc složité. Viděl logiku v plánu bratrů Holmesových.

Přesvědčit Hectora, aby Sherlock i tak nezabil za to, že ublížil jeho malému bráškovi (dělilo je sotva čtvrt hodiny, ale koho to zajímá, John _je_ malý bráška rodiny), to bylo mnohem, mnohem složitější.

Nakonec došli k jisté dohodě (a Sherlock málem k infarktu). Sherlock má tři měsíce a Hectorovu pomoc, aby dodělal svou práci. Pak se John na sto procent doví, že detektiv žije, i kdyby ho měl Hector zmlátit na kaši, svázat do kozelce a poslat poštou. Sherlock s plánem souhlasil.

Ne, že by měl moc na výběr.


	331. 26-11-2016 JB

**26.11. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Dneska je první adventní víkend! Doufám, že máte nachystané věnce a svíčky. A bacha na požáry, oke?_

* * *

Bond strávil skoro čtvrt roku v pouštích na Blízkém Východě, takže když prvního prosince dorazil do Londýna, kde byla zima, tma a z nebe za doprovodu stále se měnícího větru padala směska deště a sněhu, měl pocit, že nikdy neviděl něco tak krásného jako tohle. A to hodně říká o průběhu jeho mise.

Cesta na velitelství je dlouhá a pomalá, takže má Bond hodně času, aby si prohlížel londýnské ulice rozsvícené vánoční výzdobou. Teda kdyby koukal z okna. Jenže on spíš kouká do mobilu a přes něj na všechna Alecova pozvání na skleničku, která promeškal, anebo sedí s hlavou zakloněnou a očima zavřenýma a jen po paměti z pohybů taxíku kontroluje, že řidič opravdu jede tam, kam agent chce a že nejde o nějaký trapný pokus o únos.

Konečně taxík zastaví a James se přes garáž dostane do budovy. Hlavnímu vstupu se vždy vyhýbý jako čert kříži, pokud teda něco nechce,od informací po společnost na noc. Dámy na recepci se obvykle nechají ukecat. Ovšem ne dnes.

Dnes James jen předá získané informace a vybavení, které mu zbylo a vyrazí domů, kde se konečně vyspí v pohodí lůžkovin bez hmyzu, písku a další špíny. Nesnáší písek, od teď až na věky.

Chvíli to trvá, než výtah s agentem, který pod kabátem schovává svou zaprášenou a zraněnou maličkost, dorazí na Q-branch, kde přes noc pracuje jen pár nezbytných zaměstnanců pro provoz a vždy přítomný Q. Ovšem hned ve dveřích na oddělení se James zarazí a zůstane stát, ve tváři pro jednou překvapení místo flirtu nebo pokerového výrazu.

Sotva totiž James otevřel, ocitl se tváří v tvář Qho rozkroku.

Pár okamžiků trvá, než agent posbírá svou čelist a rozházené pozůstatky rozumu, ale Q si ho zatím stejně nevšiml, a tak se James začne rozhlížet.

Quatermaster oděný pouze do kalhot a košile stojí na nízkých schůdkách, ze kterých se natahuje až kamsi nahoru ke stropu. Proč a co tam dělá, to James neví, protože je rozptýlen kouskem holé kůže, vyčuhující zpod košile, která není pro jednou zastrčená v kalhotách. Má sto chutí zvednout ruku a dotekem si ověřit, jestli je ta kůže stejně hladká, jako vypadá, ale na(ne)štěstí je vyrušen.

Na hlavu mu spadl dlouhý drát, na kterém jsou rozmístněné malé barevné žárovičky.

„Bonde? Co to děláte?"

„Neměl bych se spíš ptát já?"

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	332. 27-11-2016 JB

**27.11. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 26.11. 2016_

* * *

„Měl jste dorazit až po osmé." povíd výšky svých schůdků hledí na agenta 007.

„Q." usměje se na něj James. „Ten let měl hodinu zpoždění. Je skoro deset."

„Co?" začne se Q rozlížet po hodinách a skoro přitom spadne. Naštěstí má před sebou hrdinného agenta ve službách Jejího Veličenstva, který ho velice ochotně chytne za boky, aby mu pomohl znovu najít a udržet rovnováhu. Ani drát kolem krku mu při tom nevadí.

„Řeknete mi už, co tady děláte s těma světýlkama?" zajímá se James a nijak se neobtěžuje sundat ruce z pasu rudoucího Quatermastera.

„Výzdobu, copak nevidíte?" snaží se Q zamaskovat rozpaky ostrým tónem.

„Výzdobu? Někdo něco slaví?" zajímá se James.

„Adventní výzdobu, Bonde." protočí Q oči. „Neznáte tradice?"

„Adventní?" zarazí se agent, ale pak mu to dojde. Je konec litopadu, začátek prosince. To znamená Vánoce, svátky alkoholu, samoty a sebelítosti.

„Neříkal jste, že už jste moc starý na to, abyste psal Santovi o dárky?" zeptá se James zvědavě.

„Nejste trochu moc starý na to, abyste zničil každou hračku, která se vám dostane do ruk?" odsekne Q. „Kde je moje vybavení?"

„V kufříku."

„A kufřík?"

„Pamatujete tu díru, kde jsem spal ten první týden? Ta podminovaná, co vybuchla a zmizela z povrchu zemského?"

„Vy jste zničil všechno?!"

„Mám sluchátko a zbraň."

„Aspoň něco." zavrčí Q, než seskočí ze schůdků.

„Q, a co vaše výzdoba?" zajímá se James se škádlivým výrazem ve tváři.

„Ta tu chvíli počká." zabručí Q, ale natáhne se, aby z agenta sundal drát se světýlky.

„Q?" ozve se za Quatermasterem hlas R.

„Ano?" obrátí se na ni Q, ruce plné drátů a diod.

„Nahoře." ukáže jeho usmívající se zástupkyně nad dveře.

A tam visí snítka jmelí vytvořená z drátů a zbytků, kterých se všude na Q-branch válí plno. Snítka kyberpunkového jmelí, kterou tam Q před pár minutami pověsil.

„Je důležité dodržovat tradice." prohodí James s úsměvem, než se nakloní blíž ke Quatermasterovi a zlehka ho políbí. „Pěkný advent, Q." zamumle James tiše, než se zase odkloní. Sebere schůdky, odloží je stranou od vchodu a vyrazí ke stolu, kde obvykle probíhá vracení vybavení.

A Q ještě chvíli stojí na místě, úplně rudý a pro šok neschopný pohybu.


	333. 28-11-2016 A AS

**28.11. 2016 - Avengers**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Tohle má pár dní zkluz. Správně by to mělo být zveřejněné 22.11., ale jsem na to tak nějak zapomněla. (Sorry, Johne.) No ale tak to tady máte teď a myslím, že se nic strašného nestalo, ne?_

 _A jo, ještě jedna poznámka... Doufám, že jsem blbě nespočítala, kolik let od toho doopravdy uběhlo. A pokud ano, tak se omlouvám a vše svádím na mou naprosto nepoužitelnou matematiku.  
_

* * *

„Letos uběhlo 53 let od zabití Kennedyho." prohodí Clint, který sedí u počítače.

„Jak tě to teď napadlo?" podívá se na něj Steve trochu podezíravě. Podobný výraz má i zbytek lidí v místnosti.

„To Google." ukáže Clint na barevný obrázek, který je na úvodní stránce vyhledávače místo obvyklého loga firmy.

„Že by za jeho smrtí stál google? Tuhle konspirační teorii jsem ještě neslyšel." prohodí Tony zvesela.

„Konspirační teorii?" zarazí se Steve a zvedne hlavu od tabletu, na kterém se za pomocí Buckyho snaží dostat na internet a podívat se, co tam Clint našel a o čem to vůbec mluví.

„Jup." řekne jen Tony líně.

„Prezidenty ses učil, že?" zeptá se Bruce a po Stevově souhlasném přikývnutí se pustí do vysvětlování. „Kennedy byl velice populární. Během předvolební cesty po Dallasu ho ale někdo zastřelil. Byl to otevřený, pomalu jedoucí vůz a kolem plno lidí, pro střelce asi snadná příležitost, všude plno svědků, ale nikdo nic neviděl. Lid byl z jeho smrti v šoku."

„A ta konspirace?" loudí Steve informace.

„Dle všech oficiálních informací Kennedyho zabil Lee Harvey Oswald, až na to, že se nikdy nepřiznal a byl zabit asi dva dny po Kennedym. Vládní vyšetřovatelé ho označili za střelce a tím to haslo. Až na to, že se zmínili, že to mohlo všechno být součástí konspirace." povídá Clint zapáleně. „Nikdo samozřejmě neví, jestli za tou konspirací měla stát Kuba, Sovětský Svaz, CIA, FBI nebo mafie nebo kdo. Vlastně ani není jisté, jestli Oswald vážně střílel, odkud říkají a tak dále."

„Lidi se toho všeho chytli a vymýšlejí různé teorie, kdo za Kennedyho smrtí vážně stojí, co tam hraje či nehraje a podobně." dodá Bruce.

„Třeba když to srovnáš s Lincolnovou smrtí, tak je tam vážně dost podobností. Možná až moc." přihodí Clint.

Na chvíli je v místnosti ticho, jak všichni uvažují nad smrtí JFK. Nakonec je to Tony, kdo promluví jako první.

„Tak co, Kapitáne? Nějaký nápad ohledně toho, kdo stojí za smrtí toho chlápka?"

Ovšem není to Steve, kdo mu odpoví. Ne, promluví Bucky, i když má pohled upřený na tablet, kde se zobrazují obrázky z atentátu.

„Myslím, že za tím stojí Hydra. Myslím, že jsem ho zabil já."


	334. 29-11-2016 JB

**29.11. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Já vím, že mám zpoždění. Ale znovuobjevila jsem onen detail, že jsem kdysi překládala povídky, tak jsem cosi začala zase překládat a na tohle jsem si ani nevzpomněla, protože jsem lííínááá. Ale toho jste si už asi stačili všimnout... No ale jsem zpět :3  
_

* * *

Začala zima.

Q to ví jen díky kalendáři, protože sám z práce nevylezl už dobrý týden. Nejde jen o jeho obvyklý záchvat workoholismu, ale také o to, že momentální počasí způsobilo epidemii chřipky a nachlazení mezi veškerým personálem MI6. To vedlo k tomu, že ti nezasažení nemocí museli zaskakovat za své zmírající kolegy, což způsobilo, že byli více unavení, proto byli oslabení nebo aspoň jejich imunita byla a to nakonec vedlo k tomu, že onemocněli i tito.

 _Celá_ MI6 jede na nouzový režim a půlka země s ní. Q-branch momentálně ani nic nevyrábí, jen opravuje to nejnutnější a kontroluje agenty na misích, protože na nic víc nemaj lidi. Doslova.

Proto teď Q bydlí v práci nedobrovolně... nebo spíš neplánovaně. Ale nestěžuje si. Místo toho pracuje, dodělává resty, hádá se přes sluchátka s agenty, co neposlouchají, hlavně s Bondem a Trevelyanem, kteří jsou na misi, ale naštěstí ne ve stejné zemi, takže aspoň některé vybavení má naději.

Tento den by se měl z mise vrátit Alec Trevelyan, takže si Q předchystal veškeré papírování ohledně zničených zbraní a dalšího vybavení, aby si ušetřil práci na později. Měl také už předchystanou již tradiční řeč o péči o vybavení, poslouchání svého dozoru a podobném a byl ochotný ji odříkat, i kdyby mu 006 krvácel na podlahu, protože to je agentova vina, že si nejdřív nezašel na ošetřovnu. A ano, používá tu řeč jako jistou formu trestu.

Ovšem sotva Alec vejde do dveří, stačí Qmu jen jeden pohled na agenta, aby na řeč zapomněl.

„Bože, Alecu, sedni si!" vyhrkne Quatermaster, sotva ho uvidí a sám Trevelyana zatáhne k nejbližší volné židli. „Proč jsi neřekl, že jsi nemocný? Poslal bych ti na letiště odvoz." nadává Q tiše.

Každý od pohledu vidí, že má Alec chřipku. Bledý obličej, ale zrudlé tváře, skelnaté oči, ucpaný a rozedřený nos, přivřené zarudlé oči, sípavé a namáhavé dýchání, to vše jsou jasné příznaky.

„Nehci g dogdorovi." zamumle Alec hlasem, který vůbec nezní jako on.

„Počkej." zamumle jen Q, ruku krátce přitisknutou k agentově tváři.

Trvá to jen moment, než malátného agenta prošacuje a sebere mu vše, co je/bylo jeho vybavením pro danou misi (ostatní zbraně a – věci nechává být).

„Vezmu tě domů. V takovémdle stavu tě nemůžu nechat samotného." řekne Q agentovi.

„Sem v bohodě."

„Nechal sis sáhnout na zbraně." upozorní ho Q, než se obrátí na Tho.

T není oficiální zkratka pro kohokoliv, ale R leží doma v horečkách spolu s celou svou rodinou a tenhle machr na výbušniny je teď její záskok, tak mu dali titul T. Teda byl tu i S, ale ten bohužel také onemocněl. Q se jen uklidňuje tím, že má zatím dost velkou abecedu, aby tuhle krizi překonali.

Q v rychlosti domluví s Tem, že se na pár hodin vzdálí, takže zatím bude šéfovat T, než se Q vrátí ke své práci.

Ale nejdřív se musí postarat o svého agenta.

* * *

 _Seq: 467/366_


	335. 30-11-2016 JB

**30.11. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 29.11. 2016_

* * *

Déja vu je pojem z francouzštiny, který v doslovném překladu znamená 'znovu viděno'. Toto slovní spojení označuje situace, kdy se člověku zdá, že danou situaci již kdysi viděl, slyšel nebo prožil.

Q má pocit déja vu hned druhý den po Alecově návratu, kdy se měl z mise vrátit James. Vzhledem k tomu, že se mu tenhle agent již nějakých šest hodin ani neozval a že při poslední komunikaci prohlašoval, že na sto procent vše splnil a že od té doby nikde nic nevybuchlo, předpokládá Q, že je ten chlap v pořádku. Nachystal si veškerou dokumentaci a hlášení ohledně zničeného či ztraceného vybavení, předchystal si Řeč a čekal. Bond má asi hodinu zpoždění, což se dá svést na pravděpodobně dost úděsné počasí venku. Q stav počasí hodnotí podle toho, že mu už dva zaměstnanci přišli na oddělení pokrytí sněhem. Q-branch je v podzemí a daleko od všech vchodů a východů.

A pak se dostavil James Bond a spolu s ním pocit déja vu.

„Bože, Jamesi!" vyhrkne jen Q, než otřesně vypadajícího a sněhem jen lehce pokrytého agenta stáhne na nejbližší volnou židli. „Proč vy idioti prostě neřeknete, že jste nemocní?" mumle si Q pro sebe, zatímco šacuje agenta 007 a sbírá zbytky svých výtvorů.

Původně měl Q v plánu poslat James domů, ať se tam stará o Aleca a pokud by počasí či okolnosti zpozdili jeho příchod, pak že by si vzal na pár hodin volno a šel za Alecem sám. Ale takhle?

„U!" zavolá Q za sebe. Způsobí to Bondovo nespokojené zahučení nad hlasitým zvukem a přiběhnutí mladá dredaté holky.

„Přebíráš vedení, dokud se nevrátím. Mělo by to být na tři nejdýl čtyři hodinky. Jenom uložím tohodle do postele a zkontroluju Aleca, pak přijdu. Jasný?" povídá Q.

„Jasný." přikývne tmavovláska. „Ale jestli bude krize nebo něco, tak okamžitě volám. Jsem tu přes auta, ne přes – tohle." mávne holka nejistě rukou po okolí.

„Souhlas." přikývne Q, než se obrátí na agenta. „Pojď, Jamesi, půjdeme se vyspat. Alec už na nás čeká." povídá Q mírně, zatímco blonďáka zvedá na nohy.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Déja vu by se správně mělo psát s obrácenou čárkou nad A. Jako že nad E je normální čárka a nad A je čárka nakloněná na druhou stranu. Ve francouzštině normální čárce říkají_ accent aigu _a té nakloněné na druhou stranu_ accent grave. _A pak jsou ještě accent circonflexe, což je taková ta stříška nad písmenem a accent tréme, což je dvojtečka nad písmenem, ale ty už naštěstí nejsou použité v déja vu._

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	336. 1-12-2016 JB

**1.12. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 29.11., 30.11. 2016_

* * *

James Bond i Alec Trevelyan věděli, že existuje nepočítatelně důvodů, proč je pro ně jejich vztah s Qem prakticky výhrou v loterii. (A taky je jim jasné, že existuje přibližně stejné množství důvodů, proč to s nimi Q zrovna nevyhrál, ale psst, Q na to ještě nepřišel.)

Důvod číslo milion a půl, proč je Q poklad, je Qho opečovávání jejich nemocných maličkostí.

Oba agenti, špičky oboru, co nesčetněkrát přežili vlastní úmrtí, byli na smrt nemocinkaní a nebyli schopní prakticky ničeho, rozhodně ne péče o sebe samotné. Ale Q, jejich anděl a spása, je neopustil. Ne, staral se o ně, pečoval o ně. Chystal jim vodu a jídlo a horký čaj do termosky a léky a další deku a to vše hned k ruce, aby se nemuseli namáhat, než zase odběhl chránit svět a Británii před temnými silami zločinu. A i když se Q občas zlobil, že nic nesnědli, že jenom fňukají nebo že by se konečně mohli jít osprchovat, nikdy nad nimi nezlomil hůl, vždy se vrátil, stále se o ně staral a pokaždé odcházel se slibem návratu a políbením na čelo či tvář.

\- - o - -

Trvalo to několik dní Qho milujcí péče, než se agenti dokázali postavit na vlastní nohy a pár dalších, než jim Q dovolil vystrčit nos z bytu.

Nebyli to ovšem jen tito dva agenti, kdo se uzdravoval. Celá země a celá MI6 se také pomalu vzpamatovávaly z epidemie a vracely se do normálního provozu. Q-branch už zase bádá a vyrábí, R se převzala zpátky na svou pozici od Y (který se úlevou málem rozbrečel), Eve už zase běhá kolem na podpadkách, které vyžadují vyšší akrobatickou, Mallory vymýšlí, kam poslat své dva nejlepší/nejneposlušnější agenty, aby z nudy nezačali zlobit a ideálně, aby to bylo na různé kontinenty... Vše je zase při starém.

James a Alec ovšem zatím stále ještě mají volno. Rozhodli se využít své znovu nabyté svobody pohybu a Qho nepřítomnosti a zajít na nákup. A třeba i překvapit Qho teplou večeří.

Až na to, že Q překvapil je.

Sotva se agenti oblečou do kabátů, vchodové dveře se otevřou a v nich stojí Q. A za ním dva z jeho lidí.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se James s obavami, zatímco Alec za jeho zády opatrně sáhne pro zbraň.

„R ho až do odvolání vyhostila z Q-branch. Je nemocný." oznámí jeden z doprovodu.

„Nic mi není!" rozhodí Q nespokojeně rukama a své prohlášení zakončí kýchnutím, které ho prakticky donutí se předklonit.

„My už si ho převezmeme." odežene James gestem ruky Qho doprovod.

„Já ho uložím, ty jdi nakoupit." prohodí Alec a přitáhne si popotahujícího Qho blíž.

„A proč?"

„Protože ty jsi tady mistr kuchař. Mně jste přístup do kuchyně zakázali." pokrčí Alec rameny, než se spolu s brblajícím, ale nebránícím se Qem vydá k ložnici.

„Fajn, fajn." povzdechne si James. „Ale vy dva se chovejte slušně, až tu nebudu!" křikne ještě za dvojicí, než vyrazí pryč.


	337. 2-12-2016 K

**2.12. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Tak jo, Roxy je teď oficiálně Eggsyho nejmíň oblíbený člověk vůbec. Spolu s Merlinem a Harrym a mámou, protože ti všichni měli stejnou reakci jako ona.

„Všeci jste hnusáci. Jenom Daisy ne. Daisy, pojď sem a nebav se s nima, jsou na mě hnusní." podívá se trucující Eggsy na svou malou sestřičku, která ho jediná politovala.

„Ale já chci česat Roxy. Jsem kadeřnice." řekne mu jen Daisy, než se pohodlněji usadí na gauči za Roxy a instruuje ji, že se nemá hýbat.

„Zrádce." zasyčí Eggsy uraženě. „Zrazen vlastní krví a nejbližšími přáteli." vrčí si pod nosem.

Kdyby mohl, naštvaně by odsud odešel. Jenže to je ten problém. Nemůže odejít. Má zlomenou nohu, sedí v obývacím pokoji v křesle a jeho sádra až nad koleno je těžká a čerstvá, takže nechodící a jeho vozík je zaparkovaný někde na chodbě, aby nezavazel v obýváku, když je tady tolik hostů. Fakt díky, mami.

„Hele, musíš uznat, že kdyby situace byla obrácená, že by ses smál taky." povídá Roxy s úsměvem od ucha k uchu.

Ani se nesnaží skrývat onen fakt, jak moc je pobavená jeho neštěstím. Prý kamarádka, to jistě. Jen tady sedí, směje se mu a nechává si česat hlavu. Zrádkyně.

„Kdyby někdo z vás měl zlámanou nohu, tak se oň ho starám a neposmívám se mu." ohradí se Eggsy, ruce založené na prsou.

„Tady jde hlavně o to, že ta zlomená noha je tvoje. A jak k tomu došlo." vezme si slovo Harry, který s klidem usrkává čaje. „Jsi neobyčejně obratný a nadaný, co se týče gymnastiky a akrobacie. V Berlíně jsi skoč- dělal věci, ze kterých jsem málem zešedivěl, protože jiní by si na tvém místě zlámali vaz. Viděl jsem tě běhat po zdi, přeskakovat ploty a lidi jako nic a skákat po střechách. A nikdy se ti u toho nic nestalo, nanejvýše pár modřin nebo škrábanců."

„A pak si na dvakrát zlomíš nohu na namrzlém chodníku, když máš volno a venčíš psa." doplní Merlin.

A Roxy znovu vyprskne smíchy.


	338. 3-12-2016 A

**3.12. 2016 - Avengers**

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Jsou tady použité anglické koledy, i když s přeloženými českými názvy. A jo, použitý výklad jedné z koled je fakt jedna verze toho, co tím chtěl autor říct._

* * *

„Napadlo vás někdy, jak jsou koledy divný?" zeptá se najednou Clint a přeruší tak ospalé ticho ve věži plné vánoční výzdoby. Do té doby bylo kolem slyšet jen praskání ohně v krbu, dech Avengerů a tiché tóny vánočních koled.

„Proč divné?" otočí Steve hlavu po směru, kde v křesle sedí lukostřelec.

„Posloucháš ten text?" mávne Clint rukou. „'Dobrý král Václav'. Proč vůbec zpíváme o nějakém králi, co u nás nikdy nevládl? Nebo v Anglii nevládl."

„Je to český král a svatý, co konal zázraky o Vánocích." pokrčí Bruce rameny, jako by tím bylo vše vysvětleno.

„Až na to, že svatý Václav nebyl král, ale jen kníže." ozve se Natasha. „A svatý je proto, že umřel jako 'mučedník' a ne proto, že dělal zázraky." dodá se vzdušnými uvozovkami u slova mučedník.

„Ta koleda je jedna velká lež." usoudí Tony trochu uraženě.

„A není jediná." brble Clint dál. „Vem si 'Dvanáct Vánočních Dní'. Kdo sakra dává takovédle dary? Dvě hrdličky, pět prstenů, šest hus, deset chlapů, jedenáct dudáků." vybírá Barton námatkou z veršů staré koledy.

„Má to být odkaz na bibli." ozve se Steve.

„Co?"

„V nedělní škole nás učili, že jde o křesťanskou symboliku." vysvětluje Steve. „Ty věci, které jsi uvedl, dvě hrdličky mají zobrazovat starý a nový zákon, pět prstenů jako pět knih Mojžišových, šest hus jako šest dní stvoření světa, deset skákajících pánů jako desatero přikázání, jedenáct dudajících dudáků jako jedenáct věrných apoštolů. Každý verš má nějaký význam." povídá kapitán, co ho učili, když byl malý.

Zbytek místnosti na něj jen nechápavě hledí.

„Kdo sakra přišel na něco takovýho?" promluví Clint nakonec.

„Co mají dudáci společného s apoštolama? Nebo husy s Mojžíšem?" nechápe Tony. „Ten, co to napsal, musel fetovat nebo něco."

„Měl jsem pravdu. Koledy _jsou_ fakt divný." vrtí Barton hlavou.


	339. 4-12-2016 JB

**4.12. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Každý ví, že je James Bond sukničkář nejvyššího kalibru. Tenhle agent flirtuje se vším, co má tep a s většinou této skupiny i mívá sex. Jeden by řekl, že ten chlap trpí satyriázou, ale doktoři mu nic takového nediagnostikovali. Mimo záznam vám ovšem ochotně řeknou, že jeho jedinou diagnózou je děvkař.

Q tohle ví. Ví o Bondově minulosti nebo aspoň o její velké části, protože má přístup ke všem jeho dokumentům. Ví o jeho chování na misích, protože to on ho jimi provází. Ví o jeho volnočasových aktivitách, protože není slepý ani hluchý. Bondovi známosti na jednu noc se ani nijak netají tím, že s ním spali.

Kdykoliv je nějaká akce, můžete si být jistí, že se tam aspoň jedna skupinka baví o sexu s agentem 007 a jaké to bylo. Šance jsou o to vyšší, účastní-li se i onen agent. Q jich spoustu vyslechl hlavně proto, že on osobně na tyto (ne)povinné akce chodí jen proto, že ho Eve chytne, obleče a odtáhne na místo určení. A pak si ho drží v dosahu paže, aby se ujistila, že jí Q neuteče domů.

Takže Q ví, že Eve a Bond měli sex na misi v Macau proti zdi. Doktorka si to jednou rozdala s Bondem v ordinaci, když mu dělala zdravotní prohlídku, jestli je schopen další mise. Je doufám jasné, že prošel. Darcy z recepce s ním byla minulý týden a prý to byl nejlepší sex jejího života. Její kolegyně Jessica do teď vzpomíná na vánoční večírek tři roky dozadu, kdy byla s Bodem ona. Rychlovka na záchodcích, ale co, stálo to za to. Seznam historek je nekonečný a Q se tomu ani moc nediví.

Agent 007, James Bond má charisma a sexappeal na rozdávání, dokáže okouzlit každého, koho si umane,jeho pouhá přítomnost vás zaujme a mít jeho plnou pozornost je skoro omamující. Je jako šelma, u které chcete, aby vás napadla.

Q to všechno ví. Zná pocity, které Bond v druhých vyvolává. Ale zná i historky o agentovi. Kdyby je neznal, nejspíš by Bondovi stačilo jednou pokynout prstem a Q by s ním šel kamkoliv. Ale Q je zná a nechce se stát jednou z nich. Nechce být další, kdo přidá svým jednorázovým zážitkem do seznamu s kým měl Bond sex a koho si už nejspíš ani nepamatuje.

A tak Q odolává.


	340. 5-12-2016 A AS JB MIB

**5.12. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu, James Bond, MIB/Muži v černém**

* * *

Kdyby se na tyhle lehce prošedivělé, lehce proplešatělé chlápky v obyčejně vypadajících oblecích podíval někdo z řad obyčejného lidu, myslel by si, že jde jen o další prací i životem unavené nejspíše úředníky, kteří se v tomhle bistru sešli jen na oběd.

Bystřejším pozorovatelům by z podobnosti těchto dvou došlo, že asi jsou v příbuzenském vztahu, nejspíše sourozenci.

Jen pár lidí na světě by se na ty dva podívalo a polil by je ledový pot hrůzy. Protože ti dva jsou Bill Tanner a Phil Coulson a pokud už se tihle dva sešli, tak co se sakra děje se světem?! Anebo co Bond provedl, že to přilákalo pozornost SHIELDu...

Ovšem tohle není pracovní oběd. Jak by si řekli ti bystřejší z obyčejných lidí, jde nejspíš o setkání bratrů, co se moc nevídají.

A to je i přes rozdílná jména pravdou.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se Tanner, když se pustí do jídla.

„Táta se děje." pokrčí Coulson rameny.

„Stalo se mu něco? Poslední zprávy byly, že se nechal neuralizovat a že si na nás nepamatuje. Kdo ho mazal, ten o nás očividně nevěděl."

„Dělal pošťáka někde na konci světa." povídá Coulson. „Ale v práci něco podělali a přivedli ho zpátky."

„Cože? Už je zase u té šílené – organizace?" pozvedne Tanner obočí. „Počkat. A proč mi to nezavolal sám?" zamračí se trochu nespokojeně.

„Protože máš nové číslo a jejich lidi se k vám nedokážou hacknout. Na druhou stranu, ti se nedostanou ani k nám."

„Takže táta už je zase u tajné tajné služby." prohodí Tanner se zavrtěním hlavy. „Jaké má teď kódové jméno?"

„K. pořád je K. A zase pracuje s J."

„Nevím, jestli mu mám gratulovat nebo ho litovat."

„To jsme dva. Ale jak ho znám, tak si to užívá."

„Pravda."


	341. 6-12-2016 K

**6.12. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Jo, Kingsmani jsou supertajná soukromá organizace, o jejíž existenci vědí jen její členové. A potenciálně i členové jiných tajných organizací, ale psst. Kdyby se někdo ptal či zajímal, jsou Kingsmani superluxusní krejčovství pro horních deset tisíc a nic víc. A když říkáme superluxusní, myslíme tím takový ten podnik, kde pokud se musíte ptát na ceny, pak je tam pro vás sto pro draho. Takhle superluxusní.

Kingsmani oblékají britskou i světovou šlechtu, boháče a celebrity. A také onu šlechtu zaměstnávají, což zatím ještě nikomu nepřišlo divné. Protože vážně. Všichni agenti Kingsmanů (až na jistou nejmenovanou vyjímku) mají rodokmen jak drahý pes a všichni mají jako krytí krejčovství a všichni proto musí mimo tajné mise podstupovat i směny v obchodě. A nikomu to ještě nepřišlo ani trochu divné, že jde asi o jediné krejčovství vůbec, kde maká jen šlechta. Divný, co?

Ale to je jedno. Myslím to utajení. Teď mi jde o to, že vzhledem k tomu, že u Kingsmanů jako agenti pracují britští šlechtici různých úrovní, tak to znamená, že organizuje-li někdo větší společenskou akci (nebo možná i menší), tak má prakticky zaručené, že se oné akce zúčastní alespoň jeden taný agent z řad Kingsmanů. Organizuje-li něco takového někdo z agentů nebo z jejich příbuzenstva, je ona akce pravděpodobně chráněnější než Její Veličenstvo.

Jedna z těchto superzabezpečených akcí je zahradní párty, kterou každým rokem pořádá Peleasova manželka. Ta mimo šlechtu zve i všechny manželovy kolegy bez ohledu na jejich původ, čas a vztah k Peleasovi. Neomlouvá ani zlámaná noha.

Na tuto akci byl tudíž pozván i Eggsy, kterého Peleas nesnáší, protože plebs. Na truc tomuto agentovi si Eggsy jako svoje plus jedna přivedl svou malou sestřičku. A taky to udělal proto, že už dávno mámě slíbil, že malou pohlídá, zatímco ona si udělá dámský den se sousedkou, takže Eggsy vlastně neměl na výběr. Ne, že by to říkal Peleasovi, že.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	342. 7-12-2016 K

**7.12. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 6.12. 2016_

* * *

Eggsy nebyl moc nadšený z toho, že by měl dobrovolně strávit celý den v nažehleném obleku a ještě že se bude muset chovat jako šlechtěný gentleman. Ale za ten Peleasův výraz při jeho příchodu a za vědomí toho, jak moc tomu chlapovi hnul žlučí, za to to rozhodně stálo. A Daisy si taky užívala nové šaty a obrovskou zahradu, kde slavnost probíhá.

Vzhledem k tomu, že mimo malou jsou tu všichni plnoletí, tak Daisy budí dost pozornost. A ze stejného důvodu a pro její andělsky roztomilou tvářičku je jasné, že si tahle tříletá slečna snad všechny přítomné omotala kolem prstu.

Eggsy Daisy spustil z očí jen na tak dlouho, aby si odskočil a po tu dobu ji nechal pod dohledem Roxy, která se ale hádala s nějakou starou známou, co randí s jejím ex a na moment spustila z holčičky oči. Když se k nim Eggsy vrátil, nebylo po Daisy ani památky. A Roxy neměla tušení, kam malá zmizela ani jak je to slouho.

Eggsy svou kamarádku málem začal škrtit a křičet po ní ohledně zodpovědnosti. Pak skoro začal panikařit, protože jeho malá sestřička je pryč. Ale nakonec se vydal malou hledat.

Roxy, i když na ni byl Eggsy více než naštvaný, mu v tom samozřejmě pomáhala, zděšená a zoufalá z toho, že vůbec odpustila, aby jí Daisy utekla. Něco takového je neodpustitelné, což ona ví, a jediná šance, jak své hříchy napravit, je najít Daisy živou, zdravou a bez třeba jen zkřiveného vlásku na hlavě nebo kanýru na sukni.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování..._


	343. 8-12-2016 K

**8.12. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 6.12., 7.12. 2016_

 _Pozn. autora: agenta Kaye si představujete jako Michaella Fassbendera._

* * *

Agent Kay je vysoký, štíhlý, ale svalnatý muž s věčným strništěm a tichou povahou.

A když říkáme tichá povaha, myslíme tím, že moc nemluví, nikoho si k sobě nepouští a projevuje asi tolik přátelských emocí jako socha Davida. Má dost podivný smysl pro humor, který ostatní děsí nebo aspoň všichni doufají, že je to smysl pro humor a ne jeho skutečné názory. Když se usměje, je to, jako by se na vás usmíval žralok, všude až nenormální množství zubů a pocit hrůzy ve vás. Když se neusmívá, jako byste stáli tváří v tvář terminátorovi.

Agent Kay nezná taktiku 'bereme zajatce', v poli je nemilosrdný a nezastavitelný, skoro až děsivě efektivní. Všichni se před ním mají na pozoru. Všichni z něj mají aspoň trochu obavy, většina se ho vyloženě děsí.

A tohodle Kaye našel Eggsy, jak sedí kus od společnosti pod jedním z košatých stromů a plete věneček z pampelišek, které mu nosí nadšená Daisy. Kay má doslova plný klín květin, většinu z nich nepoužitelnou na pletení, protože malá nepochopila onu část instrukcí o dlouhých stopkách. Ale to očividně ani jednoho netrápí.

A Eggsy jen stojí a s pusou dokořán hledí na děsivého agenta, který se svým typickým žraločím úsměvem od ucha k uchu pokládá Daisy na hlavu dokončený věneček. A jeho sestřička se agenta nebojí, ale úsměv mu s nadšením vrací. Jeho malá sestřička, co se bojí i JBho, pokud je pes moc rozlítaný, se s nejděsivějším agentem Kingsmanů povídá o květinách a usmívá se na něj jako sluníčko.

Ale jinak je svět v úplným pořádku. Stopro.


	344. 9-12-2016 JB

**9.12. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

„Můžete mi ještě jednou vysvětlit, o co vám jde?" zeptá se svanatý blonďák s ledově modrýma očima dvojice mladých žen, které ho zastavily uprostřed ulice. Vypadají jako vysokoškolačky.

„Jde jen o průzkum pro naši diplomovou práci. Je to jen dotazník ohledně rizik v životě. Jen pár otázek a žádná jména ani nic."

„Prosím." zaškemrá druhá.

„No tak dobrá." povzdechne si agent, než se nechá zatáhnout k lavečce.

„Na začátku jen dvě identifikační otázky." povídá jedna, zatímco vytahuje z kabelky složku s dotazníky. „Jedna je na pohlaví, což jste muž a druhá je na věk, což je...?"

„Čtyřicet pět." doplní Bond možná trošičku neochotně.

„Dobře, děkuji." pokýve žena hlavou, než najede na samotné otázky.

„Pijete alkohol? A pokud ano, kolik denně?"

„Jedna." odpoví Bond po chvilkovém zamyšlení.

„Jedna sklenička nebo lahev?" nechápe druhá z žen.

„Spíš jedna police."

„Oh."

„Kouříte a pokud ano, jak často?"

„Příležitostně."

„A to je jak často?"

„Asi jedna každý den minimálně."

„Aha. Jistě." zamumle žena. „Ehm a váš, váš sexuální život-"

„Je epický." přeruší ji Bond. „Ale soukromý. Víc vědět nepotřebujete."

„Dobřeeee..." protáhne žena do ztracena.

„Drogy užíváte nebo jste užíval? A pokud ano, jaké a jak často?"

„Nepravidelně opiáty a už roky." usoudí Bond.

„Poslední otázka. Nějaká vážná zranění nebo nemoci či jiné potíže se zdravím?"

„V poslední době ne."

„A co si představujete pod poslední dobou?" zeptá se druhá nejistě.

„Měsíc?" typne Bond. „Ne, počkat, byl tu ten nůž. Tak asi čtrnáct dní."

„Aha."

„Musíte mít faaakt zajímavý život."

„Ani ne. Jsem úřadník."

„Co?!"

„Bude to vše?"

„A-ano."

„Děkujeme za váš čas. Hodně štěstí ve vaší – ehm – práci.


	345. 10-12-2016 K

**10.12. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Je to už skoro čtrnáct dnů, co se to stalo, ale celá agentura Kingsman je z toho pořád v šoku.

Od události médii nazvané V-day uběhly už víc jak dva roky a většina lidí se tuto záležitost snaží brát jako ukončenou a nezopakovatelnou. Snad. Škody na majetku se pomalu, ale jistě spravují, všude možně stojí památníky na počest těch, co během V-day zemřeli, psychologové a psychiatři stále nevědí, kam dřív skočit. Hodně vlád se změnilo, hodně zemi se změnilo, ale teď už více méně fungují všechny.

Po V-day nastalo několik změn. Světová populace klesla jak vlivem V-day a následky zranění, ale i vinou obrovské vlny sebevražd, které spáchali ti neschopní dál žít s tím, co provedli. To vedlo ke všeobecným problémům jako omezení veškerých služeb, problémy s dovozem i vývozem, s dopravou, vzděláváním, atd., což vedlo ke krachům, přepracovávání systémů a k různým zvyšování nebo snižování cen. A lidi jako kolektiv začali být trochu paranoidní z moderních technologií. Také bylo úmysně či naschvál zničeno plno registračních a bankovních systému a vlastně ve veškeré byrokracii byl pořádný bordel.

Ale teď, dva roky po V-day, už se vše tváří normálně. Všichni si zvykli na změny. Naučili se nějak přežít se svým svědomím a se svými činy, které nemohli ovlivnit. Svět, jak už je jeho zvykem, prostě šel dál.

Kingsmani také, i když v trochu změněné podobě. Prořídlé řady agentů byly doplněny, výzkumné se díky Valentinovu zabavenému vybavení a dokumentaci posunulo o kus vpřed, došlo k modernizaci organizace i názorů jejich lidí a k jistému mírnému odtajnění agentury pro jistou skupinu obyvatel alias pro ty, které vytáhli z jeskyně a pak jim museli vysvětlovat, co se dělo. Kdyby se někdo ptal, bylo by mu řečeno, že se agentura Kingsman z V-day vzpamatovala. Úplně vzpamatovala.

A stejně jim byla ona aféra připomenuta a nejen ona, ale i její následky a ztráty, které způsobila a to takovým způsobem, že to asi jen tak nezapomenou. Koneckonců, jsou to už dva týdny a stejně jde o nejžhavější drb vůbec a každá další informace je hned probírána, řešena a pitvána. Dokonce ani to, že Percival, vždy zodpovědný, opatrný a klidný Percival, co snad nikdy neudělal chybu, způsobil omylem výbuch a sundal celou budovu, dokonce ani to netrumflo, co se stalo.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	346. 11-12-2016 K

**11.12. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 10.12. 2016_

* * *

Věkově nejmladší, služebně středněvěký agent Galahad alias Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin byl poslán na misi v utajaní do Ameriky. Byl poslán hlavně proto, že se musel dostat mezi spodinu a i když je pro středně i dlouhodobou práci v utajení necvičený a nezkušený, jel.

Merlin a nejen on o něj měl starosti, protože Galahad ho mohl kontaktovat jen v těch nejnejnutnějších a nejnejzbytnějších případech, což pro Eggsyho pravděpodobně znamená, až bude ležet někde z doslechu ve škarpě s nožem v játrech. Anebo že někde našel zraněné štěně, které vykurýroval a teď ho potřebuje k někomu dát a no tak, Merline, dyť je ten prcek roztomilost sama!

Nicméně Eggsy jel.

A skoro rok po něm nebylo ani vidu ani slechu, což jeho blízké na jednu stranu děsilo, na druhou stranu uklidňovalo. No ale nakonec se Galahad ozval, misi splněnou a ohlásil svůj dlouho očekávaný příjezd domů.

Samozřejmě na něj v krejčovství mimo Arthura a Merlina čekala i Roxy a Gawain, který se (ne)oficiálně stal Eggsyho obvyklým partnerem ve zločinu. Sníst Merlinovi koláč nebo vyhodit do vzduchu budovu, u které to rozhodně nebylo nutné, to _jsou_ zločiny. Mimo ně byli v obchodě Lawrence, jejich věčný krejčí a provozní a Kay, který dnes měl směnu v obchodě, aby udržel krytí krejčího. A asi můžeme říct, že to bylo štěstí, že nebyl přítomen žádný zákazník.

Protože reakce stály za to, když Eggsy vešel do obchodu. Nebyl totiž sám.

Kay srazil k zemi figurínu, kterou oblíkal. Roxy a Gawain zapíštěli. Lawrence si málem vyrazil oko krejčovským dřevěným pravítkem.

Merlin a Arthur byli v kanceláři, ale když uviděli příchozí, Merlinovi vypadl tablet z ruky a Arthur se skoro utopil v loku čaje, který zrovna pil z růžičkami malovaného hrnku.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	347. 12-12-2016 K

**12.12. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 10.12., 11.12. 2016  
_

 _První alternativní verze..._

* * *

„To je dítě." řekne Merlin, když se zmůže na slovo. „Kdo jsi ho vzal?"

„Je moje?" pokrčí Eggsy rameny a postaví vajíčko se spícím černouškem na stůl.

„Tvoje?!" vyhrkne Roxy možná až příliš nahlas.

Osazenstvo obchodu je v zasedací místnosti taky, protože by je hodně zajímalo, proč se Eggsy ze Států vrátil s několika měsíčním miminem. Zákazníci mají smůlu, cedulka na dveřích říká, že je pro technické potíže zavřeno.

„Agente Galahade, měl jste plnit úkol ne – dělat děti." povídá Arthur. Asi měl znít přísně, ale je na to příliš šokovaný. Nebo traumatizovaný? S dítětem se rozhodně ještě žádný agent z mise nevrátil. Nikdy.

„Já žádný dítě nedělal. Ne, že by nebyla příležitost, ale sakra vím, co je ochrana, nejsem blbej." povídá Eggsy trochu uraženě.

„Tak kde jsi to vzal?" nechápe Gawain.

„Od sousedky." pokrčí Eggsy rameny. „Byla na tom hodně blbě po všech stránkách. Její fotr byl horší jak Dean a dělal jí ze života peklo. Mlátil ji a nutil ji- No, chvíli po mým příjezdu se mu stala nehoda a umřel." zakončí Eggsy myšlenku.

„Měl jsi ho naporcovat prasatům." zavrčí Roxy.

„Sem měl. Nicméně sousedka tou dobou už byla v jináči. Jsem jí pomáhal, jak to šlo, ale jak jsem vám říkal, byla na tom blbě. A porod šel taky blbě. Byla doma sama a nikdo ji neslyšel a nepomohl, až když jsem se já vrátil ze šichty. Malý to přežil, ale ona ne. Tak jsem se nechal zapsat jako otec dítěte."

„Eggsy, to bylo hodně nezodpovědné." povzdechne si Merlin.

„Hele a to sem ho tam měl nechat? Amerika je teď děs, každý stát si tam jede na svý triko a většina z nich je zpátky na divokým západu. Já viděl, jaký tam maj sirotčince. By ho prodali na prácu, anebo hůř. To už mu bude líp tady se mnou."

„Jak se jmenuje?" zeptá se Lawrence klidně do napjatého ticha.

„Nicolas po mámě." usměje se Eggsy na krejčího. „Nicolas Unwin-Preacher."

„Eggsy?" ozve se Roxy. „A tvoje máma už o tom ví?"


	348. 13-12-2016 K

**13.12. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 10.12., 11.12. 2016  
_

 _Druhá alternativní verze_

* * *

„Noo, nevím, kde začít." protáhne Eggsy nejistě, zatímco se snaží nekrčit před upřenými zraky všech přítomných.

„Zkus to vzít od začátku." navrhne Roxy.

„No, když sem byl ve Státech, zkámošil jsem se tam s jednou bandou. Musel jsem kvůli utajení, i když to byli grázlíci. Půlka z nich byla mladší jak já. A oni chtěli vykrást barák svýho angličtináře a mě vzali s sebou. No a angličtinář byl von." ukáže Eggsy prstem vedle sebe, kde se svatouškovským výrazem, kterému nikdo nevěří, sedí jeho doprovod. „Samo, že to vykrádání nedopadlo, bo některý z těch děcek zmlátil a zbytek zdrhnul. A no. Poznal mě. A pak si mě našel, když jsem se flákal po městě. A pak mu došel i ten zbytek."

„A to jsi nemohl zavolat?" štěkne po něm Merlin.

„Tak napadlo mě, ale si říkal, že mám volat, jen když nebude zbytí." pokrčí Eggsy rameny.

„A to jste ho nemohl aspoň poslat?" zeptá se Arthur.

„Rozhodl jsem se, že zůstanu s Eggsym, dokud nedokončí úkol. Byl jsem v ideální pozici mu pomoci, bylo-li by to nutné." odpoví za Galahada jeho doprovod.

„Jistě." zasyčí Merlin s nepřátelským výrazem ve tváři.

„A co ty prstýnky?" nevydrží se Roxy nezeptat na dva platinové proužky, které zdobí jejich prsteníky.

„No, tohle." podrbe se Eggsy nejistě na hlavě. „Si tam samo všichni všimli, že sme spolu nějak moc často na dva, co se nemaj znát. Asi by začali se šikanou, že jsme buzeranti, ale věděli, že jim oba nakopeme prdele, jestli to zkusí, tak nás místo toho uznali jako ofic pár. A my jsme tak nějak to- začali být pár." povídá Eggsy a červená pokrývá čím dál větší plochu jeho kůže."

„No a pak v celých Státech schválili sňatky homosexuálních párů a Eggsy v opilosti a v přehnaném nadšení poslal žádost o náš sňatek. Která prošla. Tak jsme se vzali."

„Jan tak?" nechápe Arthur. A vlastně celý zbytek místnosti s ním.

„Je možný, že jsem bossově ženě slíbil, že může zorganizovat svatbu, když mi to schválí a ona zjistila, že to schválili. A nikdo jí nemohl říct ne!" rozhodí Eggsy rukama.

„Ale nafotila nám úžasné fotky, to musíš uznat. A ty jsi v bílé vypadal úchvatně."

„Harry! Drž hubu!"

„Vy máte fotky?!" zeptají se Roxy a Gawain zároveň.

„Ne!"

„Samozřejmě."

„Harry!"

„Ale no tak, drahý. Přece se za nás nestydíš, nebo ano?"

„Hart." prohodí Merlin temným hlasem. „Z Eggsyho je Hart. Jako by Unwin nebylo dost špatný."

„Proč ty obavy?" diví se Lawrence.

„Víte, do kolika rvaček a problémů se ti dva dostanou sami o sobě? A teď jsou tady dva! A spolu!"

„Merline, nepřeháněj, nemohl jsem být tak hrozný." usmívá se Harry.

„Ne, bylo to mnohem horší!" prskne Merlin. Ale pak se technický mág usměje.

„Už se těším, až budeš Eggsyho mámě vysvětlovat, jak jste se dali dohromady."

To Harrymu konečně smázne onen otravně spokojený výraz z tváře. A vyrobí mu to v obličeji poněkud nazelenalý odstín. Stejně jako Eggsymu.

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: Jsem si říkala, že by to bylo super, kdyby to nebyl Harry, ale někdo jiný, i když byste si všichni mysleli, že to_ je _Harry, ale nikdo jiný mě nenapadl. Teda napadl mě James!Lancelot, ale ten byl rozpůlený a to asi fakt nerozchodí._


	349. 14-12-2016 SH A AS

**14.12. 2016 - Sherlock BBC, Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu**

* * *

Měla to být jen návštěva New Yorku kvůli případu starého známého. Aspoň tak tomu říkal Sherlock. Byla z toho málem tour d'Amerika, ale nakonec případ vyřešili.

Při cestě zpět do nejznámějšího amerického města se duo z Baker Street zastavilo na noc v malém městečku, kde se prý dva dny dozadu děly dost divné věci a den dozadu se za kopcem utábořila hrstka agentů v oblecích a hrstka agentů s velkými zbraněmi a nikdo tam prý nesmí. Takže co udělal Sherlock, sotva se ubytovali a John si odskočil? Vyrazil přímo tam a to i přes Johnovi zákazy. Vážně je zázrak, že je ještě nevyhostili.

Když John zjistil, že jeho spolubydlící a kamarád zmizel, vyrazil rovnou za již dříve zmíněný kopec.

Z oné hrstky agentů touhle dobou už byla armáda a celá oblast byla zastavěná něčím, co připomíná přenosné bílé stany z filmů o pandemických nemocech.

John se bez nějakých problémů dostal k nejbližšímu vchodu, kde se zbraní v ruce postává sotva třicetiletý chlápek. John se nezdržuje pozdravy ani ničím a stoupne si rovnou před mladého, který k jeho údivu okamžitě přejde do pozoru.

„Pohov." řekne mu Watson automaticky. „Nešel tudy vysoký hubený muž, výrazné lícní kosti, tmavé zvlněné vlasy, vlající kabát s límcem ohrnutým nahoru? Pravděpodobně i dost drzý a arogantní."

„Š-šel, pane." odpoví mu mladý okamžitě. „Dok-doktor Strange říkal, že se nechce zdržovat hloupostma a šel rovnou do zakázané oblasti." hlásí agent, palec namířený za sebe.

„Jistě, že si tam jen tak šel." zamumle si John pro sebe. „Jdu za ním."

„Pane, jste si jistý, že je to bezpečné?" odváží se agent zeptat, ale jediný pohled kapitána Watsona stačí, aby ho to přešlo. „Promiňte, pane." zamumle mladý a nechá Johna projít.

Cestou chodbou se stěnami a stropem z bílého plastu se John snaží neřešit, kdo sakra tyhle lidi učil o bezpečnosti. Ten mladej po něm nechtěl ani žádnou identifikaci! John má na sobě rifle a obyčejnou bundu, vždyť už to mu muselo přijít nápadné až hrůza, ale ne, jděte dál, pane, váš nesvéprávný kamarád už na vás čeká a přímo v zakázané oblasti. Ten agent nemůže být normální.

Nebo je tohle Mycroftova akce. Ale v Americe? A taky by v tomhle případě neříkali Sherlockovi doktor Strange, rozhodně ne Johnovi do očí. A proč by si ten šílený detektiv sám vybíral zrovna takovédle alias?

Nakonec John dorazí až do středu plastového komplexu, kde je na zemi vyrytý jakýsi znak, co dost divným způsobem září. A u znaku stojí někdo, u koho by mnozí řekli, že je to Sherlock Holmes. Až na to, že John Sherlocka zná a tohle není on. Tenhle má bradku, šílené oblečení a pár dalších nesedících detailů.

„Vy nejste Shelrock Holmes." zamračí se John na dvojníka. „Kdo jste?"

„Normálně bych si myslel, že vy jste speciální agent Ross, ale ten by si mě rozhodně pamatoval." prohodí ne-Sherlock.

A v tu chvíli jeho povlávající rudý plášť seskočí z jeho ramenou a vrhne se na šokovaného Johna.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	350. 15-12-2016 SH A AS

**15.12. 2016 - Sherlock BBC, Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 14.12. 2016_

* * *

Sherlock netrucuje, to rozhodně ne. Trucování je něco pod úroveň jediného detektivního konzultanta na světě. On jen sedí v zadržovací místnosti s rukama křížem a normálně se mračí. Netrucuje kvůli tomu, že ho zatkli. A že o pár hodin později k němu přivedli Johna zabaleného do rudého hadru a sotva John potvrdil, co je Sherlock zač, že Johna zase odvedli a jeho nechali sedět, kde ho zavřeli, aniž by se o něj jen trochu zajímali nebo mu dali něco zajímavého, aby se nenudil. Není to ani trochu fér. Ale on kvůli tomu netrucuje, ne, vůbec.

\- - o - -

„Ten váš Sherlock opravdu vypadá jako já. Jste si jistí, že nejste z jiné dimenze?" povídá Strange, pohled upřený na trucujícího muže za sklem.

„Jste si _vy_ jistý, že jste ve správné dimenzi?" vrátí mu John a mávne rukou ke Strangeovu oblečení.

„Můžeme se vrátit k tématu?" povzdechne si zvláštní agent Ross unaveným tónem. Měl volno. Vážně se mu stalo, že měl volno, ale samozřejmě, že se stal průser a samozřejmě, že potřebovali pomoc doktora Strange a samozřejmě, že ten chlap odmítl spolupracovat s kýmkoliv jiným. Zase. Ross toho chlapa občas nesnáší. Takhle přijít o těžce zasloužené volno. Už byl skoro na cestě do Wakandy...

Ross si povzdechne a podívá se na další dva okupanty místnosti.

Jeden z nich je mocný a otravný doktor Stephan Strange.

Ten druhý je bývalý armádní kapitán, doktor John Watson. Brit na krátkém pobytu ve Státech, co si sem přišel vyzvednout svého zatoulaného detektiva. A co vypadá úplně jako Everett Ross. Až na to oblíkání, Ross si je jistý, že do toho svetru by ho nedostali ani násilím.

„Podívejte, omlouvám se." povzdechne si Watson. „Je to moje vina, protože jsem Sherlockovi řekl, že sem nesmí chodit. To je jako bych ho sem poslal a ještě mu nakreslil mapu."

„A vy jste se sem dostal jak, doktore Watsone?" ptá se Ross.

„Zeptal jsem se chlápka u vchodu, jestli neviděl Sherlocka a ten podle popisu usoudil, že hledám Strange, tak mě za ním poslal. Myslím, že si nás dva z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu spletl. Měli byste si tady líp prověřit zabezpečení. Nezeptal se mě na jméno, ani po mně nechtěl žádnou identifikaci."

„Říkal jsem vám, že jsou vaši lidi idioti." prohodí Strange.

„Teď ne!" okřiknou ho Ross a Watson zároveň.

„Sorry, zvyk." dodá John po chvíli zaraženého ticha, než se obrátí na Strange. „Proč se na mě ten plášť tak lepí?"

„To bych taky rád věděl." zamračí se Strange nespokojeně.

„To je Levitační plášť." odpoví za něj Ross. „Pokud jsem to dobře pochopil, tak má svou vlastní verzi vědomí a osobnosti a se Strangem zůstává, protože ho má rád. A teď má očividně rád vás."

Nikdo už nedodal 'a někdo proto žárlí', ale každý to tam slyšel jasně a srozumitelně.

„Takže co teď s vámi?" načne Ross další téma. „Nemáme důvod vás tu držet, takže asi budete moci jít."

„Mohli bychom tady počkat do rána?" zeptá se John s nadějí. „Řekl bych, že celonoční sezení v čistě bílé místnosti bude pro Sherlocka dost traumatizujícím trestem, aby aspoň na nějakou dobu tohle nedělal."

„To nebude problém." usoudí Ross jen s krátkým zamyšlením.

\- - o - -

Stephen Strange nebo-li doktor Strange nežárlí. Největší mágové, nejmocnější ochránci světa nežárlí. Ani trošičku. A na nic. A už vůbec ne na lidi, ve kterých našel jeho plášť zalíbení. Ne, vůbec mu nevadilo, že John Watson strávil celou noc zabalený do _jeho_ pláště, který drbal za límcem a cosi mu špital do – záhybů. Ne, to není důvod k žárlivosti. Stejně jako není důvod k žárlivosti to, že sotva pustili toho detektiva, že ten bez problémů serval z Watsona plášť a zabalil si ho do svého kabátu a odmítal ho pustit. Možná kvůli tomu, aby Watson neutekl jeho stížnostem. To všechno rozhodně není důvod k žárlení, protože ty dva Strange ani nezná. To, že se k němu jeho plášť nevrátil a místo toho raději přeletěl k Rossovi a omotal se kolem jeho, to by možná mohl být drobný nevýznamný podnět k žárlivosti, ale on je nejmocnější mág světa, jeho tohle nedonutí žárlit. Ani trošičku...

\- - o - -

Mezi agenty vznikl dost poplach, když Strange v očividně mizerné náladě, která má určitě něco společného s chováním jeho pláště, najednou vytvořil portál a nejen že jím jako obvykle zmizel on, tentokrát sebou vzal i zvláštního agenta Rosse.

A vrátil ho až na druhý den.

Co se ten den dělo, to nikdo neví a zúčastnění o tom nemluví. Ale tak či tak se plášť vrátil svému původnímu majiteli. Tedy většinou, potkají-li tihle dva, myšleno Strange a plášť, Everetta Rosse, má plášť tendence se zamotat kolem tohoto zvláštního agenta. Mnohdy aniž by se předtím odmotal ze Strange.


	351. 16-12-2016 JB A AS

**16.12. 2016 - James Bond, Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu**

* * *

Není známou informací, že se Bill Tanner a Phil Coulson osobně znají. Většina předpokládá, že asi vědí, co je ten druhý zač, ale ne, že se znají. Nebo že se setkali. A občas setkávají. To vlastně neví vůbec nikdo. A těm dvěma to tak vyhovuje.

Nescházejí se jménem svých agentur nebo z pracovních důvodů. Schází se z důvodů relaxačních. To v překladu znamená, že spolu sedí nad (ne)alkoholickými nápoji a nadávají na své svěřence. SHILED ví o sekci 00 a celý svět ví o superhrdinech, takže nic neporušují, když si spolu povídají. Ono totiž nadávání na své svěřence a podřízené s někým, kdo ví, jak vám je a čím si procházíte, má úžasné terapeutické účinky.

„Už zase jsem musel po Starkovi uklízet další aférku. Pepper nebyla doma a ten idiot se kdesi ožral a samozřejmě se našla jedna, co tvrdila, že se s ní vyspal."

„Bože, jak jsem rád, že Bond není veřejně známá osoba. Víš, kolik bychom měli na krku žalob ohledně zničeného majetku a otcovství?"

„Ani mi nemluv. Jsem rád, že u Starka to řeší jeho lidi. Mimochodem, víš, co ten idiot udělal včera? Hacknul se nám do systému a jen tak z nudy spustil několik poplachů."

„To znám. To nám dělal Q, když se nudil. Teda než jsme ho chytli a donutili, ať pracuje pro nás. Jsem rád, že s tím nakonec souhlasil. Kdo ví, jak by to dopadlo, kdyby ho měl někdo z druhé strany."

„To by bylo peklo. Te kluk je schopnější než Stark a to ten má svého robota, aby dělal práci za něj."

„Neboj, pořád čekám, kdy po Qem bude někdo z vedení chtít takového robota. Nebo zrobotizování agentů. Dokážeš si to představit? Jim stačí holé ruce, aby dělali spoušť. Trevelyan jel na misi bez vybavení a bylo tam asi pět zdemolovaných budov ještě před tím výbuchem."

„To zní, jako když se Thor a Hulk naposledy porvali. Ti dva se pořád ještě hádají, kdo je silnější."

„Pořád?! Neuvěřitelný."

„Stark drží bank na sázky."

„Samozřejmě."

„Víš, co teď udělali nováčci? Vyměnili Hawkeyeovi všechno oblečení za růžové. A nikdo se nepřiznal."

„Bože, jsou ještě živí?"

„Jo. Hawkeye vyhlásil pomstu všem a ničí je jednoho po druhém. Ti, co zbývají už kolabují kvůli nervům. Ale že z toho mám víc práce já, to je jim jedno. Kde máme asi tak shánět nové rekruty?"

„To mi říkej. U nás se hlásí jen samí idioti s rychlou spouští, ale nikdo schopný. Víš, co mi řekl Q, když jsem mu řekl, ať mi najde ideálního agenta?"

„Co?"

„Že Natasha už je zadaná."

„Ou. Sorry."


	352. 17-12-2016 K JB

**17.12. 2016 - Kingsman, James Bond**

* * *

MI6 a Kingsmani jsou oboje tajné organizace, o kterých nikdo nemá nic vědět, včetně onoho detailu o jejich existenci mimo fiktivní svět. Ovšem zkušení agenti různých skupin a národů už mají jistý přehled o existujících organizacích a o jejich zkušených agentech.

Takže když se James Bond, agent 007 vloupal do kanceláře superzlosyna měsíce a zjistil, že se druhou stranou vloupal nějaký mladý kluk v obleku a brýlích, věděl, že tu je jistá šance, že dělá pro konkurenci na jejich straně zákona. To mu ovšem nebránilo na něj zamířit pistolí a vyžadovat identifikaci.

Když se mu kluk představil jako Galahad, tak zbraň odjistil a požadoval znovuzodpovězení dotazu. A tentokrát pravdivě, prosím. On Galahada zná a rozhodně mu není dvacet.

Byl by neochotnému mladému prostřelil nohu a kluk vypadal, že by nejraději udělal to samé jemu, když ho vyrušil Q.

„Bonde, to _je_ agent Galahad."

„Galahad je starší. O dost." zavrčí agent.

„Galahad byl vážně postřelen, s následky a teď pracuje jako Arthur. Tohle je jeho nástupce." vysvětluje Q, co se dovídá z chatu s Merlinem.

„Statečný nový svět, co?" zamumle si Bond sám pro sebe.

„Nechte si toho, 007. Tenhle Galahad je prakticky vaše mladší kopie. Stejné výbuchy, solo akce a péče o vybavení. Jen míň alkoholu a víc ohebnosti." odsekne mu Q ve sluchátku.

„Prej seš moje starší kopie, 007." ozve se mladý Galahad, který očividně s Merlinem probíral to samé, co Bondem s Qem.

„Starší a lepší." prohodí Bond, než pomalu skloní zbraň.

„Vsadím boty, že tu disketu najdu dřív." ušklíbne se Galahad.

„Nechci tvoje boty."

„A co zapalovač?"

„Připrav se na prohru, mladej."


	353. 18-12-2016 A AS

**18.12. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu**

* * *

Samozřejmě, že se ani SHIELD nemůže obejít bez vánočních večírků. Ať už jsou jakkoliv neoficiální nebo nepovolené. Nebo nedoporučované.

Hlavním pravidlem těchto akcí bývá utajení. Jsou dvě skupiny lidí, u kterých nechcete, aby se o vaší párty dověděli. Ta první skupina je samozřejmě vedení. Ale protože není šance, aby kdokoliv před Coulsonem, Hillovou nebo Furym cokoliv utajil, je tohle marná snaha.

Druhá skupina jsou Avengers. Ne, že by proti nim někdo něco měl, snad krom právníků a zločinců (a vedení), ale nikdo není schopný vyprodukovat tolik jídla a pití, aby jím uspokojil Thora, Rogerse a Starka. Nehledě na to, že pokud se párty účastní tihle, pak se o ní stoprocentně doví vedení.

No, tak či tak, masa agentů SHIELDu chystala vánoční večírek.

Což samozřejmě neuniklo Coulsonovi, který prostě ví všechno, tudíž se o tom dovědělo vedení. Pod podmínkami jako udržení utajení organizace, veškeré škody si zaplatíte, žádní Avengers nakonec Fury dal akci zelenou.

A přípravy pokračovali s ještě větším nadšením.

Pak nějaký idiot vyvěsil na intranetu SHIELDu pozvánku na večírek. Stark je permanentně hacknutý v databázi SHIELDu. Stark se dověděl o večírku. Stark pozval i zbytek Avengers na večírek, aniž by se kohokoliv ptal nebo dovoloval. A tak to začalo.

No, myslím, že můžeme s jistotou říct, že tenhle večírek vstoupí do dějin. Pravděpodobně jako zakázané téma rozhovoru a složka, na jejíž přečtení nemáte prověrku.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	354. 19-12-2016 A AS

**19.12. 2016 - Avengers, Agenti ze SHIELDu**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 18.12. 2016_

* * *

„Tak jak to probíhá?" zeptá se Maria Hillová jedné z vědkyň SHIELDu, která stojí trochu stranou a tváří se pobaveně.

„O, úžasně. Vážně skvěle." usměje se na ni Jemmy Simmonsová nadšeně. „Lance a pár dalších už jsou úplně na šrot, protože vyzvali agentku Romanoff na soutěž v pití."

„Tomu říkáte úžasné?" podiví se Hillová.

„No?" zarazí se Simmonsová na moment.

„Kdo je Coulson?"

„Ani nevím." pokrčí vědkyně rameny. „Zmizel už před nějakou dobou. Byl dost v šoku."

„Coulson?! Z čeho proboha?" zděsí se Hillová.

„Stark a pár dalších říkali dost sprostý a dvojsmyslný vtipy a Kapitán se jim smál." vypráví Simmonsová. „Všichni se divili, že je chápe, víte, jak si všichni myslí, že je Kapitán tak nevinný, že za ním běhají jednorožci. A on se na ně jen dival, jak na idioty a zeptal se jich, jestli vědí, že byl v armádě. Asi si všichni mysleli, že chodil celou válku se zacpanýma ušima nebo že tehdy byli všichni strašně slušní. Kdo ví."

Na to Hillová nemá odpovědi. Jen stojí vedle Simmonsové a sleduje bavící se davy lidí.

„Co to zase Stark vymýšlí?" zamumle si po chvíli Hillová pro sebe, když si všimne až příliš známého génia, který pobíhá od jedné skupinky lidí k druhé a táhne za sebou Rogerse a Bartona. Na odpověď nemusí čekat dlouho, protože si to trojice brzo zamíří k nim.

„Dámy!" usměje se na ně připitý Stark nadšeně. „Mám pro vás jen jeden dotaz. Kdo je váš oblíbený superhrdina?"

„Coulson." prohodí Hillová okamžitě a zchladí tak Starkův i Bartonův nadějný výraz.

„On je přece jenom agent, ne?" zarazí se Stark.

„Vydrží s vámi a nezabije vás, ani se nezblázní. To musí být superschopnost." řekne Hillová krutě.

„Můj superhrdina je boháč a genius, co má spoustu šikovných udělátek a žádné opravdové superschopnosti." povídá Simmonsová.

„Já tě mám taky rád!" rozzáří se Stark a chce ji obejmout, ale další slova vědkyně ho zmrazí uprostřed pohybu.

„Kdo mluvil o vás? Já myslela Batmana."

Stark vypadá, jako by se chtěl rozbrečet, než se otočí na patě a vyrazí pryč. Rogers ho s povzdechnutím následuje, stejně jako Barton, ale ten se příliš směje, aby je stíhal.

„Batman? Vážně?" obrátí se Hillová na Simmonsovou.

„Co? Ne! Jen jsem ho chtěla trochu škádlit. Můj oblíbený superhrdina je Doctor."


	355. 20-12-2016 K

**20.12. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

Když byl Eggsy malý, byly Vánoce tím nejdůležitějším obdobím roku. Ani jeho narozeniny nebo tátovi nebo máminy nebyly tak důležité. Protože když měl narozeniny, tak občas táta nebyl doma, aby je s nimi oslavil. Byl voják a bojoval proti zlým lidem, proto nemohl být doma a slavit narozeniny. Ale na Vánoce byl doma vždycky. Nikdy nevynechal, aspoň co si Eggsy pamatuje.

Pravda, ne vždycky táta stihl večeři, Eggsy si pamatuje jedny Vánoce, kdy táta nepřišel a on si o něj bál a spal s mámou v její posteli, protože ona se taky bála. Ale ráno, když šli ke stromku, tak tam táta seděl mezi dárky. To byl ten nejlepší dárek ze všech.

Ale jinak táta vždy přišel dřív a vzal Eggsyho ven a když byl sníh, tak stavěli malé sněhuláky. Taky spolu balili dárek pro mámu. A pak spolu všichni tři snědli večeři a šli se dívat na pohádky. Eggsy si vždycky sliboval, že bude vzhůru, aby viděl Santu, jak nese dárky, ale vždycky, vždycky usnul a ráno se probudil ve své posteli. To ho pokaždé trochu naštvalo, ale pak si vzpomněl, že je ráno a to znamená dárky, takže vstal a probudil mámu a tátu a šli rozbalovat dárky. A vše bylo skvělé.

A pak před jedněmi Vánocemi nepřišel domů táta, ale nějaký muž v obleku. Eggsy jen ví, že měl brýle a deštník. On seděl na zemi a hrál si se sněhovou koulí. Vždycky je rozvíří a počká, až všechen sníh spadne dolů a znovu s ní zatřepe. A ten muž mluvil s mámou a ona brečela a křičela, protože ten muž jí říkal, že táta už nepříjde. Umřel na misi. Zatřepat koulí. Počkat. Zatřepat. Tuhle dostal od táty, když byl naposledy doma. A pak mu ten muž kouli vzal a místo ní dostal Eggsy medaily cti a telefonní číslo. A úkol, aby se staral o mámu. Protože táta už to dělat nemůže.

Ty Vánoce nebyly šťastné.

A ty potom taky ne.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	356. 21-12-2016 K

**21.12. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 20.12. 2016_

* * *

Eggsy si pamatuje, že kdysi dávno byly Vánoce svátky klidu a míru a dárků a že se na ně těšíval.

Ale to už dávno neplatí. Bez táty byly Vánoce svátky smutku a pláče a beznaděje, protože Eggsy nevěděl, jak mámě pomoci.

Pak se objevil Dean a mámě bylo líp a Eggsy si myslel, že vše bude dobré. A bylo. Na jeden rok. Byly to veselé Vánoce a všude byla výzdoba a jídlo a dárky.

Pak Dean ukázal, jaký je. A Vánoce se staly jen dalším mizerným dnem v téhle díře, co byla kdysi domovem. Jen o Vánocích tu mizérii vyzdobí blikající světýlka v oknech a umělý stromek v koutě. Ale žádné dárky. Rozhodně ne takové, jaké by si Eggsy přál, žádné skvělé večeře, protože Dean a jeho kámoši utratili peníze u Černého Prince. Žádné šťastné a veselé, ať už máma tvrdila sobě a okolí cokoliv, protože s Deanem a jeho kumpány není šance, aby ona nebo Eggsy měli krásné Vánoce. Ne, Dean zničil i tu trochu, co jim z Vánoc zbyla.

A pak se narodila Daisy a Eggsy se zamiloval do své malé sestřičky. Daisy byla Eggsyho poklad a důvod, proč se snažit a žít. Pro Daisy.

Pro Daisy sehnal i první Vánoční dárek od doby, co Dean ukázal, co je zač. Na černo makal, aby si vydělal a koupil svojí sestřičce nové oblečení. Svetříky a dupačky a bundu a čepičky a všechno. Dean se divil a zajímal a Eggsy dostal pár ran, ale nic vážného, protože tvrdil, že jde o staré věci z charity a ne o něco, za co musel zaplatit víc, než pár šupů. Ale to je jedno. Bylo to pro Daisy a pro ni stojí za to dostat po držce.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	357. 22-12-2016 K

**22.12. 2016 - Kingsman**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 20.12., 21.12. 2016_

* * *

Eggsy se se zklamaným povzdechnutím podívá na hodinky, které akorát ukázaly, že je půlnoc. Nedá se nic dělat, domů už to nestihne. Ne, když je na druhém konci světa a nemá dodělanou práci.

Tohle jsou první Vánoce bez Deana. První Vánoce, co je Eggsy Kingsman a co on a máma a Daisy oslaví v novém domě. Nebo aspoň co měli oslavit. Jenže Eggsy není doma a nemůže jim ani zavolat, protože utajení.

A to si dal sakra záležet a s pomocí Roxy, která odmítla tak krásný dům nechat pouze v jeho rukách, vyzdobili snad každou místnost a sehnali až směšně vysokou jedli. Do toho už si Eggsy nenechal kecat a stromek ozdobil on a Daisy. I když má jeho sestřička jen tři roky. Dokonce, když byl doma, tak s Daisy stavěli malé sněhuláky, stejně jako kdysi on s tátou. A balili spolu dárky, i když Daisy víc bavilo hrát si s mašlemi, než motat do papírů různé balíčky a krabice.

První Vánoce, kdy Eggsy mohl každému koupit, co chce. Nejen mámě a Daisy, ale i Roxy a Merlinovi a Gawainovi, který si ho vzal pod své křídla a Morganě, která je jeho nejoblíbenější technik. Samozřejmě s vyjímkou Merlina. Aspoň že už dárky poslal pod správné stromky.

Letošní Vánoce se moc nevydařily. Ale ty příští výjdou. A ty potom taky. To si je jistý.

Eggsy se natáhne po sluchátku a zavolá základnu.

„Eggsy, děje se něco?" ozve se Merlnův vážný hlas.

„Jen ti chci popřát veselé Vánoce." prohodí Eggsy tiše.

„Je u tebe půlnoc, máš spát, ne myslet na mé krásné oči."

„Já vím." uchechtne se mladý muž.

„No ale když už jsi vzhůru, mám pro tebe vzkaz. Prý ať si neděláš starosti, že Vánoce se doma budou slavit, až se vrátíš. Ale radši si pohni, Daisy by už ráda rozbalovala dárky."

„Pohnu, neboj."


	358. 23-12-2016 WT SH

**23.12. 2016 - Wild Target/Neřízená střela, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

Je spousta věcí, které by John Watson v adventním čase nečekal. Třeba Sherlocka nadšeného z blížících se svátků. Nebo bratry Holmesovi, kteří se nemohou dočkat, až hodí svoje pracovní povinnosti za hlavu, utečou z Londýna na venkov ke svým rodičům a stráví tam klidné svátky v kruhu rodiny. Nebo třeba vánoční setkání svých sourozenců u jednoho stromku. To se taky nestane.

John sice miluje Vánoce, ale Hector je z nějakého důvodu nesnáší a Harry, která má ke svátkům klidu a míru spíše neutrální postoj, je neuvěřitelně rýpavá osoba, se kterou by společný večer mohl dopadnout jakkoliv. A navíc se zase dala dohroamdy s Clarou (ta holka je nepoučitelná) a míní svátky strávit spolu.

Proto byl John více než překvapený, když o stříbrné neděli na prahu domu našel nervózního Hectora. To poznáte podle toho, že se Hector tváří naštvaně. A když je doopravdy naštvaný, mívá spíše výraz žraloka, který plánuje vaši bolestivou smrt. Ale to je pro většinu lidí nepodstatný rozdíl, když Hector většinu svých problémů řeší násilím.

Tentokráte ovšem ne.

Tentokrát má Hector problém, který ho znervózňuje a on přišel pro pomoc k bratrovi. Což pro něj nebylo nic snadného.

O dost těžší pro něj pak bylo, že musel Johnovi slovy vysvětlit, co má za potíž. Teda Watsonovi bylo hned jasné, že to bude mít něco společného s Peterem 'rozhodně-to-není-můj-kluk' Guillamem, protože to je asi to jediné, kdy Hector řeší věci normálně podle názoru okolí a ne normálně podle sebe. Ovšem i tam měl jeho bratr potíže uvěřit.

„Počkej, omlouvám se, ale – můžeš mi to zopakovat?" zarazí se John.

„A proč bych měl?! Jsi to moc dobře slyšel prvně!" vzteká se Hector.

„Já tě slyšel, jen se chci ujistit, že se mi to nezdálo." mávne John rukou. V té druhé drží hrnek s čajem.

„Tvůj rozhodně-ne-přítel zbožňuje Vánoce asi tolik jako já, kdežto ty je nesnášíš. A protože tě nechtěl zbytečně provokovat, tak se tvůj Peter rozhodl, že ani nevyzdobí svůj byt, kam ty rozhodně nechodíš, a že letos Vánoce vynechá a možná i ty další, pokud budete spolu. Ale protože tvůj Peter Vánoce doopravdy zbožňuje a protože ty ses musel hodně praštit do hlavy, tak mu chceš jakožto vánoční dárek vyzdobit celý byt. I když Vánoce nenávidíš. Ale kvůli svému Peterovi to uděláš. I když to není tvůj kluk. A vlastně o něj vůbec nemáš zájem, skoro ho neznáš." povídá John.

„Užíváš si to, co?"

„Ani nevíš, jak moc." odpoví mu John s úsměvem od ucha k uchu.

„Víš, že tě nenávidím?" prohodí nebo spíš skoro zavrčí Hector.

„Ty ses mi smál, jak jsem zabouchnutý do Sherlocka a jak to popírám, ale ty jsi horší než já!" rozhodí John rukama.

„Víš co?! Zapomeň, že jsem po tobě vůbec něco chtěl! Jdi se bodnout, Johne!" rozkřikne se Hector naštvaně a vyskočí z křesla.

Je už u dveří, když ho John chytne.

„Uklidni se, ty idiote. Jasně, že ti pomůžu." řekne John chlácholivě. „Ty bys byl schopný koupit listnáč jako stromek. A klidně si ty věci můžeš schovat tady a já ti na Štědrý den pomůžu vyzdobit celý byt, ať to stihneš. Uděláme tvému Peterovi pořádné překvapení, jo?"

„Jo." zahučí Hector skoro neslyšně, ale Johnovi tím vykouzlí úsměv ve tváři.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	359. 24-12-2016 WT SH TTSS

**24.12. 2016 - Wild Target/Neřízená střela, Sherlock BBC, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 23.12. 2016_

* * *

Naštěstí pro Hectora MI5 nikdy nespí (i když to tak občas může vypadat), takže poslali Petera na kratičkou misi kamsi do severního Irska. Jen na dva dny, takže by se na Štědrý den měl vrátit zpět do Londýna.

To dalo Hectorovi a Johnovi dost času se vloupat do Guillamova bytu (I když, jak moc jde o vloupání, když máte vlastní klíče?) a navozit tam krabice s výzdobou, kterou schovávali na Baker Street, i dost vysokou jedličku a pak celý byt proměnit z nudné moderny na obří vánoční orgie.

Hector z toho moc nadšený nebyl nebo se aspoň zkoušel tvářit tak, jako že nemá radost, ale John viděl pod tu otrávenou masku. Jeho bratr je nadšený ze svého plánu a nemůže se dočkat, až to Peter uvidí.

Společně ozdobili stromek, rozvěsili všude girlandy cesmíny a jmelí (Hector si to může dovolit, plat má královský a za nic neutrácí), na strategických místech umístili i adventní věnec a svíčky s vánočními motivy a snad všude pověsili malované baňky nebo postavili figurku soba nebo Santy. Chyběli jen blikající světýlka, ale ty Hector odmítl hned a John se s ním nehádal. Už tak mu přišlo, že se Hector jeho vůli podrobuje víc, než je obvyklé.

Společně vyzdobili byt a načali lahev vaječňáku od paní Hudsonové, a když pak Hectorovi kolem páté přišla smska od Guillama, že ten akorát přistál s letadlem, pochopil to John jako pokyn k odchodu.

Hectorův Peter se prý sice ještě bude stavovat v pětce, ale nejpozději do hodiny, do dvou, když bude mizerná doprava a budou ho zdržovat, bude doma. A to už by měl být John dávno na Baker Street se Sherlockem a bez paní Hudsonové, která dnes odjížděla za sestrou. A Hector by do příjezdu Petera mohl stihnout umýt skleničky i sebe, ohřát aspoň nádivku, kterou mu paní Hudsonová nabalila i s mísou salátu a bramborové kaše, ať mají aspoň něco na večeři.

Jenže i když Hector splnil všechny Johnovi instrukce mezi dveřmi (nad kterými se nejprve ušklíbal) a i když už uběhly dvě hodiny, po Peterovi nebylo nikde ani stopy.

Po třech hodinách už to Hector nevydržel a posilněný vaječňákem začal Peterovi volat. Jenže ten mu ani po několikáté nebral telefon. Hectorovi se hlavou začali honit katastrofické scénáře, jeden horší než druhý. Peter nikdy nechodí pozdě a pokud, tak dá aspoň vědět. Jenže teď nic.

Snad na sté zavolání to konečně někdo zvedne.

„Petere!" křikne Hector do telefonu, ale vzápětí se zarazí, protože hlas v telefonu rozhodně není Guillama. Ne, v telefonu se ozve nějaká ženská.

„Ať už sháníte Petera Guillama z jakéhokoliv důvodu, bude to muset počkat do rána, momentálně je indisponován." řekne žena klidným hlasem.

Hector už se chce nadechnout, aby se ptal, proč a jak je Peter indisponován, jenže to už žena mluví dál. Nebo spíš – zní to, jako by po někom křičela a jednou rukou se snažila zakrýt mluvítko telefonu.

„Petere! Řekla jsem, že máš zůstat v posteli! Kam si myslíš, že jdeš?!"

Víc už toho Hector neposlouchá. Ukončí hovor a chvíli drtí telefon v ruce, jako by nevěděl, jestli ho má rozmačkat nebo hodit proti zdi.

Nakonec proti zdi hodí skleničku s pitím. A hned za ní jakousi figurku. Jenže ani to mu neulevilo. Ani zdaleka ne. Během chvíle Hector zničí většinu výzdoby, kterou tak pracně nachystal, než se rozběhne pryč z bytu a rovnou na Baker Street.

Bylo už po půlnoci, ale jeho bratr a jeho věčně nespokojený spolubydlící ho pustili dovnitř a nechali ho přespat ve volné ložnici nahoře. Teda hned poté, co se Hector s Johnem opil a se vším se mu svěřil.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	360. 25-12-2016 WT TTSS

**25.12. 2016 - Wild Target/Neřízená střela, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 23.12., 24.12. 2016_

* * *

Peter se nemohl dočkat, až se konečně dostane domů. Mise byla krátká a docela jednoduchá, ale ani tak neušel zranění. Ale to je jedno. Až tohle letadlo konečně přistane, odnese na velitelství ten proklatý foťák a pak se vrátí domů. Domů, kde na něj čeká Hector. S kým jiným by taky měl trávit vánoční svátky než se svým škarohlídným přítelem?

Sotva letadlo z Belfastu přistálo a on se dostal z letiště do taxíku, poslal Hectorovi zprávu, že se zhruba za hodinu za dvě dostane domů, a pak jen sleduje domy po cestě do MI5 a snaží se ignorovat bolest v naražených žebrech. No, snad jsou jen naražená a ne zlomená.

Jenže příjezd na velitelství cirkusu mu celou situaci poněkud zkomplikuje.

Během předávání foťáku se špatně pohnul, zaskučel bolestí a vzápětí už byl donucen jít na ošetřovnu. A místní lékařka je dáma necitelná. Zdraví pacientů je pro ni důležitější než jejich osobní život, názory nebo cokoliv dalšího.

Než se Peter stačil nadít, zjistil, že je hospitalizovaný s polámanými žebry, jeho osobní věci zamčené ve skříňce, on v klidovém režimu a je mu sděleno, že dřív, jak na druhý den, ho nikdo nikam nepustí.

Zhruba po dvou hodinách na ošetřovně mu začal vyzvánět mobil. Ten mobil, který má zamknutý ve skříňce, od které nemá klíč.

Nakonec telefon ztichne, ale po chvíli začne vyzvánět znovu. A znovu. A znovu.

Peter by se rád k telefonu dostal, ale pokaždé, když se opováží vylést z postele, objeví se doktorka a zatlačí ho zpátky.

„Tak mi aspoň vrať telefon!" rozkřikne se Peter naštvaně.

„Ne, máš být v klidu." odsekne doktorka. „A jestli ještě jednou zkusíš vylést, tak tě k té posteli přikurtuju." hrozí pacientovi.

„Copak nevidíš, že se mě asi někdo snaží sehnat? Vždyť jsou Vánoce a já slíbil, že budu doma!"

„Petere, jel jsi na vánoční misi, protože oficiálně nikoho nemáš, takže je mi jedno, kdo ti furt volá." řekne doktorka s nezájmem.

A do toho znovu začne vyzvánět telefon.

„Prosím." vyloženě škemrá Guillam.

Doktorka odemkne skříňku s jeho osobními věcmi a vytáhne telefon, který jí zvoní a vibruje v ruce, načež přijme hovor. Nejdřív sebou trhne, když člověk na druhé straně doslova zakřičí Guillamovo jméno, ale i tak promluví.

„Ať už sháníte Petera Guillama z jakéhokoliv důvodu, bude to muset počkat do rána, momentálně je indisponován." řekne doktorka naprosto klidným hlasem, načež se obrátí čelem k pacientovi.

Který už vylezl z postele a snaží se dostat k telefonu.

„Petere!" křikne po něm rozčíleně a jednou rukou zakryje mluvítko telefonu. „Řekla jsem, že máš zůstat v posteli! Kam si myslíš, že jdeš?"

„Chci s ním mluvit, prosím." natahuje k ní Peter prosebně ruku. Tou druhou se drží za žebra.

„Ne. Do postele!" odsekne doktorka a znovu přiloží telefon k uchu. Jenže se jí ozve jen obsazovací tón.

„Stejně už zavěsil." řekne Peterovi, než vrátí telefon do skříňky a znovu ji zamkne.

Guillam jen stojí a tváří se zděšeně.

„Řekla jsem do postele." zopakuje doktorka naštvaně.

Ale tentokrát ji Peter poslechne a nechá se uložit.

Jak má sakra Hectorovi vysvětlit, co se děje?

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	361. 26-12-2016 WT TTSS

**26.12. 2016 - Wild Target/Neřízená střela, Tinker Tailor Solier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 23.12., 24.12., 25.12. 2016_

* * *

Peterova žebra by potřebovala mnohem víc než jen jednu noc na vyléčení, ale to je mu jedno. Potřebuje najít Hectora. Musí mu vysvětlit, proč nebyl celou noc doma a proč jeho telefonáty příjmá nějaká ženská.

Jenže když dorazí k Hectorovu bytu, nikdo mu neotvírá. Už chtěl vytáhnout paklíče a do bytu se vloupat, ale objevil se Hectorův stařičký soused, který Petera informoval, že už od včera od rána nebyl Dixon doma.

S touto informací se Peter vydal pryč. A zamířil k sobě domů. Třeba Hector bude tam.

Třeba.

Jenže místo nevysokého zabijáka najde katastrofu.

Hector Peterovi tvrdil, že nesnáší Vánoce, a tak se Guillam krotil a pro letošní rok nevytáhl ani jednu baňku ani snítku jmelí. Jenže teď je byt plný vánoční výzdoby. Přesněji řečeno plný _zničené_ vánoční výzdoby.

„Co se tady do háje stalo?" zamumle si Peter sám pro sebe. Nevěřícně prochází vlastním bytem, který je plný střepů a potrhaných girland, v obývacím pokoji je polámaný stromeček a v kuchyni nejspíš už zkažený salát a další jídlo neznámého původu.

„Co to sakra." mumle si Guillam pod nosem. Kde se v jeho bytě vzala výzdoba? Proč je zničená? Kde je Hector?!

Z myšlenek ho vytrhne opatrné klepání na dveře.

Dixon nikdy neklepe a pokud ano, rozhodně ne takhle, ale stejně se Peter ke dveřím skoro rozběhne s nadějí, že za nimi přece jen bude stát jeho přítel.

Místo Hectora tam ovšem stojí jeho mladá a obvykle i sympatický sousedka, která ovšem ještě pořád nepochopila význam slova homosexuál. Jeden by řekl, že jí to za tu celou dobu, co tady bydlí a co k němu chodí Hector, došlo, ale bohužel

„Ahoj, Petere." rozzáří se tmavovláska, sotva se dveře otevřou.

„Dobrý den." je jedinou odpovědí, které se jí dostane, ale to nijak nezchladí její nadšení.

„Chtěla jsem vás jenom pozvat k sobě na vánoční snídani. Po tom včerejšku určitě nemáte náladu na vaření, že?" povídá s neupřímným truchlivým výrazem.

„Proč myslíte?" zamračí se Peter lehce. O čem ta ženská mluví? Ví snad, co se stalo s bytem?

„Nerada vám to říkám, ale včera tu scénu slyšelo snad celé patro." pokýve sousedka hlavou a s chápavým výrazem chce položit ruku na Peterovu paži, aby ho uchlácholila. Ovšem nepodaří se jí to, protože Guillam její ruku hned smete stranou.

„To od toho vašeho kamaráda vůbec nebylo pěkné, co udělal." pokračuje ženská, jako by nic. „Viděla jsem ho ráno, jak s ještě jedním jako on nosí do vašeho bytu výzdobu, myslela jem, že budete dělat vánoční večírek. Jenže večer ten váš kamarád začal strašně křičet a znělo to, jako by se vám snažil rozbít celý byt, než utekl. Řeknu vám, kdyby neutekl, volala bych policii. Ovšem vy byste ji zavolat měl. Kdo ví, jestli vám něco neukradl a-"

„Držte zobák!"zarazí ji Peter a zabouchne jí dveře bytu před nosem.

Hector dělal výzdobu? Ale vždyť nesnáší Vánoce! Ale možná to mělo být překvapení. A on nepřijel. Hector mu nachystal překvapení a Peter slíbil, že přijede, ale nepřijel a když ho Hector sháněl, zvedla telefon nějaká ženská a-! Není divu, že je byt v troskách. Je spíš s podivem, že tady Hector nic nezapálil.

Ale to je teď jedno, ať jde celý byt do háje, on teď musí najít Hectora.

Ta husa od vedle říkala, že mu někdo pomáhal nosit výzdobu. Ke komu by byl Hector ochotný zajít pro pomoc a ještě kvůli Vánocům? No, to jsou jen dvě možnosti – Fabian nebo John.

* * *

 _Má to pokračování...  
_


	362. 27-12-2016 WT TTSS SH

**27.12. 2016 - Wild Target/Neřízená střela, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy/Jeden musí z kola ven, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

 _Předchozí část: 23.12., 24.12., 25.12., 26.12. 2016_

* * *

Jediné dva důvody, proč šel Sherlock otevřít dveře domu, na které někdo neúnavně buší a zvoní na zvonek, je, že paní Hudsonová odjela na svátky za svou sestrou a John s kocovinou Sherlockovi slíbil velice lákavou odměnu za to, že se dnes detektiv bude k druhým chovat – zdvořile.

„Prosím, řekněte mi, že je tady!" vyhrkne člověk na prahu domu.

Sherlock si dlouhána s narezlými vlasy a s pomačkaným oblečením musí nejdřív celého zdedukovat, než si vzpomene, o koho jde.

„Buďte zticha." řekne jen Holmes, než se otočí na patě a vydá se zpátky do bytu.

Guillam na prahu domu jen na okamžik stojí s pusou dokořán, než se konečně pohne a vyrazí za mužem v županu. Hádá, že pokud mu nezabouchl dveře před nosem, že tady Hector bude. Za to je Peter více než rád, protože nejdřív šel za Fabianem, který neměl tušení, kde je Hector nebo co se s ním děje a Baker Street už byla Peterova poslední naděje.

Jenže v bytě, kde Vánoce připomná akorát jeden stromek s od pohledu podezřelými ozdobami a jedny blikající světýlka v okně, není po Hectorovi ani stopy.

„Je v ložnici nahoře." ozve se z kuchyně detektivův znuděně znějící hlas. „Nezničte to tam, nerad bych se hádal s paní Hudsonovou. A počítejte s tím, že toho večer dost vypil." dodá ještě, než zmizí za dveřmi za kuchyní.

Guillam usoudí, že tam je další ložnice, ale víc se tím nezaobírá. Musí najít svého Hectora.

Vydá se po schodišti o patro výš, kde na druhý pokus najde ložnici, kde spí malý zabiják.

Jak moc toho Hector vypil je jasné podle toho, že se ani nehnul, když Peter vešel do ložnice nebo když si sedl na kraj postele vedle spícího.

Guillam ho nebudí, jen sedí na posteli a probírá se Hectorovými vlasy.

\- - o - -

„Sh'locku." mumle John rozespale a trochu víc se přitiskne k dlouhánovi vedle sebe. „Si ta'y, proč je kravál?" povídá John s očima pořád zavřenýma.

„Nejsem jediný, kdo dělá kravál." odpoví mu Sherlock s klidem.

Už je to dlouho, co pustil do domu toho MI5 agenta. Moc se o něj nezajímal, jen mu řekl, kde najít Johnova bratra a vrátil se do postele. S překvapením zjistil, že poté zase usnul, protože ho probudil křik z ložnice nahoře.

„Tvůj bratr se baví se svým přítelem."

„Co?!" vyhrkne John a zkusí se vyškrábat z postele, ale Sherlock ho nemíní pustit.

„Klid, zbraň nemá." řekne Holmes, než stáhne Johna zpět do postele. „Vzal jsem ji tobě i jemu, než jste šli spát."

„Ještě že tak." oddechne si John s úlevou a lehne si zpátky vedle Sherlocka.

Zvuky hádky a pak zvuky rozhodně-ne-hádky shora oba ignorují.


	363. 28-12-2016 JB

**28.12. 2016 - James Bond**

* * *

Po MI6 běží drb. Tak, je docela možné, že je to pravda. Ale taky to docela dobře může být lež. Chci říct. Nikdo vlastně neví, kde přesně je pravda. A taky je několik verzí toho drbu. Ale abych to nějak vysvětlila.

Všichni víte, že Q a Bond, jo _ten_ Bond, spolu asi jsou v utajovaném vztahu. Vždyť víte, jak na sebe ti dva furt hledí a špičkují se a jak Q udělá cokoliv, aby Bonda potěšil a dostal domů a nevadí mu ty jeho krádeže a jak mu Bond vozí různé dárečky z misí. No prostě víte, o čem mluvím. No a teď se prý ve vztahu posunuli dál. A to kvůli Qmu!

Teda, říká se, že dal Q Bondovi nějaký balíček jako že dárek k Vánocům, protože si ho vylosoval na tajném Santovi a že když ho Bond rozbalil, že prý skoro omdlel šokem a pak prý Qho skoro umačkal v náruči a políbil ho. A to teď fakt nemyslím nějaký jednoduchý líbnutí na rty. Ne, to, co dělali ti dva, to bylo spíš něco, co by mělo být přístupné až po desáté hodině. Teda ne, že by to někomu vadilo. Akorát Qmu pak začali vadit čumilové a to skandování okolí a odtáhl si Bonda do své kanceláře, kam se pak prý celé odpoledne nemohl nikdo dostat.

Problém je, že nikdo neví, co bylo v té krabičce. Nebyla moc velká, akorát do dlaně.

Někteří říkají, že v ní prý byly klíče od Qho bytu a že se ti dva oficiálně nastěhují k sobě. I když podle mě by Bond skoro neomdlel jen kvůli tomu, že má klíče od Qho bytu, protože ten chlap se dokáže vloupat úplně všude. Ne, já spíš věřím té druhé verzi. Totiž že dal Q Bondovi snubní prsten. Protože co jiného by vyvolalo takovou reakci něž snubák a žádost o ruku? Kterou Bond očividně přijal, jinak by Qho nepolíbil. Podle mě jsou zasnoubení.

Doufám, že uvidím aspoň fotky ze svatby, protože si nemyslím, že by ti dva chtěli na svatbě celou MI6.

\- - o - -

Q nemá dobrou náladu. Za to Bond je více než spokojený. A není to jen tím, že Q ví přesně, co si říká celá MI6 ohledně jistého vánočního dárku. Je to i tím dárkem. A po pravdě, kdyby Q věděl, jaké reakce to vyvolá, nikdy by Bondovi to vybuchující pero nevyrobil.


	364. 29-12-2016 JB A K

**29.12. 2016 - James Bond, Avengers, Kingsman**

* * *

„Šťastný Nový rok!" křikne Eve a skočí svému příteli kolem krku.

Nicolas se jen zasměje a chytne ji, aby se s ní vzápětí zatočil, než jí vtiskne na rty novoroční políbení.

Eve se do polibku šťastně usměje. A ona je šťastná, protože je s Nicolasem, líbají se, nad hlavami jim září ohňostroje a kolem nich se radují davy lidí. A pro jednou Eve nemyslí na práci a tajné služby a šílené kolegy. Ne, má teď v hlavě jen muže, který ji drží v náruči a jeho rty přitisknuté ke svým.

Je doopravdy šťastná.

\- - o - -

„Tady jsi, bratře!" zahuláká Thor na celou věž.

Loki, který se stranil společnosti a schovával se před slavícími Avengers na balkóně, věnuje Thorovi znechucený pohled, ale jinak nic nekomentuje. Už vzdal své snahy, aby mu Thor přestal říkat bratře, když nejsou v příbuzenském svazku nebo výmluv proti své účasti na oslavách, ale je to marné, je to marné, je to marné.

„Šťastný nový rok!" křikne Thor zbytečně hlasitě, když stojí přímo před Lokim.

„Thore, tohle je midgardský svátek, nemáme důvod ho slavit."

„Každý důvod k oslavě je dobrý důvod." hlaholí Thor vesele.

Lokiho reakcí je jen protočení očí.

„Nech toho, Loki!" plácne ho Thor do ramene.

Kdyby Loki nebyl zvyklý, pravděpodobně by přeletěl zábradlí balkónu.

„Jde o oslavu konce roku, který jsme ve zdraví přežili a oslava nového roku a nových začátků. To jsou dobré důvody pro oslavu."

„Když to říkáš." povzdechne si Loki otráveně. Ovšem neodchází z oslavy. A když jim nad hlavami začnou vybuchovat ohňostroje, nechá Thora, ať ho chytne kolem ramen a dívá se s ním.

\- - o - -

„Šťastný Nový rok!" vykřikne Lancelot, než skočí Percivalovi kolem krku a políbí ho.

Ten nemá, kdy se bránit, protože na rukách drží svou neteř. Lancelot se ovšem hned odtáhne, protože se mu vedle ucha ozvou dávivé zvuky předstíraného zvracení.

„Slečno Roxanne, něco se vám nelíbí?" zeptá se jí Lancelot s nosem nahoru.

„Jo. Pusinkování je hnusný." odsekne šestiletá holka s copem.

„Nehledě na to, že ještě není půlnoc, takže to novoroční políbení přišlo poněkud brzo." upozorní ho Percival.

„Pusinkování není hnusný." hádá se Lancelot a Percivalovu poznámku s klidem ignoruje.

„Jo, je."

„Až vyrosteš, taky se budeš chtít pusinkovat."

„To teda nebudu." rozhodí Roxy naštvaně rukama, celá zhrozená a znechucená z toho, že by se někdy snad chtěla s někým líbat.

„Vaše hádka začíná být nebezpečná." prohodí Percival a postaví Roxy na zem.

„Budeš se chtít pusinkovat."

„Nebudu."

„Budeš."

„Nebudu!" huláká Roxy.

„Já už vím!" zarazí se najednou Lancelot.

„A co víš?" zeptá se ho Roxy podezíravě.

„Už vím, komu dám novoroční políbení."

„Přece strejdovi, ne?" podívá se na něj Roxy, jako by se zbláznil.

„Ne. Dám ho tobě."

„Ne!"

„Ale jo!"

A tím začne honička mezi Roxy a Lancelotem. Percival je s čistým svědomím ignoruje a vrátí se do společnosti dospělých, kteří se připravují na odpočítávání poslední čtvrt minuty starého roku.


	365. 30-12-2016 K JB L

**30.12. 2016 - Kingsman, Leon, James Bond**

* * *

„Šťastný Nový rok." prohodí Merlin, když digitální ciferník přeskočí na čtyři nuly a pozvednutím skleničky pozdraví muže, který sedí v křesle u krbu.

Harry Hart ono gesto zopakuje, než trochu usrkne svého čaje. Na rozdíl od Merlina, on nemůže pít alkohol kvůli všem těm lékům, které užívá od onoho zranění v Kentucky.

Naštěstí už nemá žádné léky intravenózně, takže ho za milionu podmínek mohli propustit z tajné základny americké větve Kingsmanů a poslat ho do Británie. Jejich jídlo bylo otřesné a on už chtěl domů.

Ovšem domů se zatím nedostal. Po supertajné nemocnici britských Kingsmanů následoval převoz do Merlinova domu, kde teď na zapřenou žije a léčí se a rehabilituje. Chce se vrátit jako muž a ne jako troska.

„Bude to šťastný rok?" zeptá se Harry, když odloží svůj čaj.

„Nejsem jasnovidný, ale pokud se vrátíš, pak ano." pokýve Merlin hlavou. „Předvídám u toho sice pořádnou hádku s Eggsym, ale nakonec se vše vyřeší ke spokojenosti zúčastněných."

„V to doufám."

\- - o - -

Je chvíle před půlnocí a jeho hosté v restauraci pomalu začínají odpočítávat půlnoc, když Tony proti pravidlům hostitelství odejde dozadu do své kanceláře a sedne si k telefonu. Ale je to tradice a ti, co vědí – no, ti vědí.

Tony vytočí číslo malého bytu v podkroví a téměř okamžitě je hovor přijat.

„Ahoj, Leone." začne.

„Tony."

„Šťastný Nový rok, Leone."

„Tobě taky. Děkuji."

A to je vše. Spojení se přeruší a nad jejich hlavami se rozzáří ohňostroje. Nebo spíše nad jejich střechami.

Leon nemá rád davy a tak Silvestry tráví jen se svým kvitkem, ale každý rok mu Tony zavolá, aby si popřáli k Novému roku. Nic víc. Ale tak jim to stačí.

\- - o - -

„Na šťastný Nový rok bez infarktových stavů." prohodí Mallory do jásotu kolem. Slyšet ho může jen Tanner, který stojí těsně vedle něj.

„Ale nedělej se. Po tom, co jsi dělal včera- předevčírem v noci ti nevěřím, že ti hrozí infarkt."

„Ne, o ten se postará Bond." vrtí M hlavou. „A to i bez použití ložnice."

„To doufám. Dost by mě naštvalo, kdyby tomu bylo jinak."

„Zrovna o tenhle scénář bych si starosti nedělal." směje se Mallory. „Bond dokáže nemožné, ale tohle je i nad jeho schopnosti."


	366. 31-12-2016 JB K WT SH

**31.12. 2016 - James Bond, Kingsman, Wild Target/Neřízená střela, Sherlock BBC**

* * *

„Půlnoc." zamumle Q do sluchátek, s jejichž pomocí řídí misi agenta 007.

„Cože?" zeptá se ho Bond, který samozřejmě nepřeslechnul.

„Je tady půlnoc." zopakuje Q a přes okna své kanceláře sleduje konfety a špunty, které lítají mezi jeho oslavujícími minions v hlavní místnosti Q-branch.

„Šťastný Nový rok, Q." řekne Bond a po hlase jde poznat, že se usmívá. „Jako novoroční předsevzetí bych doporučovat výrobu vybuchujících per."

„A já vám vracení mého vybavení." vrátí mu Q, ale nezlobí se.

„Já budu mít Nový rok až za pár hodin. Zajímalo by mě, jestli dostanu i políbení o půlnoci."

„S vaším obvyklým přístupem k misím určitě." odtuší Q.

„Ale já bych chtěl to políbení od vás, Q."

„Cože?"

„Slyšel jste dobře. A než začnete tak ne, není to vtip."

„Vy jste byl vždycky blázen, Bonde." povzdechne si Q.

„To je podmínka pro práci v MI6. Měl jste si líp přečíst smlouvu." povídá Bond. „Ale to políbení si zamlouvám na příštího Silvestra, ano?"

„Nějak pochybuju, že si vzpomenete."

„Q, já si důležité věci pamatuju. A ty jsi hodně důležitý."

\- - o - -

„Tři-dva-jedna-BUM!" hulákají Eggsy a Daisy, která i přes veškeré předpoklady doopravdy zůstala vzhůru až do půlnoci. Michelle jen doufá, že to znamená, že její malá bude spát celé dopoledne. Ale nad tím teď nepřemýšlí.

Ne, jen sleduje své dvě děti, které stojí na náměstí v davu kousek od ní a sledují ohňostroj. Daisy se hlasitých ran bojí, stejně jako JB, který proto musel zůstat doma, ale bratrova náruč je dost bezpečným místem, aby i přes kravál koukala na barevné obrazce na nebi. Oba samozřejmě ochají a achají nad každým z nich.

Michelle místo ohňostroje sleduje své děti a z celého srdce si přeje, aby příští rok byl tak šťastný, jak si všichni přejí. Nebo aspoň tak šťastný, jak jsou po odchodu od Deana.

\- - o - -

„Šťastný Nový rok, brácho." řekne Hector směrem ke svému dvojčeti.

„Šťastný Nový rok." zopakuje John tak tiše, že to v téhle přecpané hospodě nejde ani slyšet. „Doufám, že bude šťatsný." v podstatě zašeptá, ale Hector stejně ví, co říká.

„Bude, pokud přestaneš depkařit kvůli tomu svýmu kámošovi." ohradí se Hector ostře, skoro až nepřátelsky. „Johne, takhle jsi nedepkařil ani když odešli rodiče! Nech ho už plavat. Dokonce už ani noviny už si ho nevšímají."

„Mám zapomenout na svýho nejlepšího přítele?" zeptá se John naštvaně.

„Ne, ty idiote! Máš se sebrat a začít myslet. Nezapomeň na něj, ale začni sakra žít dál!" hustí do něj Hector. „A mohl bys začít tím, že pozveš na rande tu svoji sestřičku, co na tebe v ordinaci dělá oči."

„Mary? O čem to mluvíš? Byl jsi tam jen jednou."

„Ale stačilo to, abych si všimnul, tak vylez z té díry, kam ses zahrabal a začni se zase chovat jako John Watson!"

„Už se zase chováš jako táta." upozorní ho John. „Smím ti připomenout, že jsi mladší?"

„Ale ty se nechováš jako rozumný straší brácha, nebo snad jo? Takže tenhle argument padá."

* * *

 _Pozn. autora: tohle je poslední kapitola tohoto projektu. A jsem za to velice ráda, protože nic tak nestresuje jako onen detail, že jste dva dny ve skluzu se zveřejňováním a nemáte ani čárk nebo když papír s nápadama na další kapitoly necháte ve vlaku. Nikdy více. Nebo aspoň rok nikdy více, protože jsem samo už uvažovala, jaké další věci by se dali použít na celoroční projekt. Ale to si počkáte. Dlouuuho. Pro teď tedy jen šťastný Nový rok a moc to nepřežeňte s oslavama, yup? :3_


End file.
